Power Rangers Bio Force
by BoukenNate94
Summary: NOTE: This story was originally posted by a former friend of mine named selocon but as we have now parted ways, it is now being posted by its actual writer: me! Please do not accuse me of copyright infringement! The year is 2033 and the evil Syndicate Space Empire has all but conquered the universe. Their last target is Earth. And our last hope is. . .the Power Rangers Bio Force!
1. Bio Battle Beginning Part 1

Bio Battle Beginning Part 1

The year is 2020, and the Syndicate Space Empire, once a peaceful Empire, has come under command of Emperor Agolian, a former military tactician and a merciless tyrant. Now the greatest crisis ever has befallen the entire universe as the Syndicate rages across the entire universe, bombarding planets and slaughtering any innocent people in their path. . .

 _13 Years Later. . ._

A huge fleet of ships closes in on Earth, headed by the capital ship: the _Great Chimaera_. Standing at the head of the bridge is General Ragnos, the second-in-command of the Earth's invasion. He walks back toward the back of the bridge to the throne, upon which the young Prince Sion, son of the Emperor Agolian, sits. "Your Highness," he says "we are approaching Earth's atmosphere. Within minutes, we'll be within bombardment range." Sion gives a chuckle. "Very good General." He tells Ragnos, "But we must make this invasion a fair one. We'll start off with a warning. Issue the ultimatum to Earth. And send in a small portion of the fleet to bombard the surface. Then I want a detachment sent to the surface. We're going to show the inhabitants of the worthless planet just what we're capable of!" Ragnos nods. "We must prepare the army then. Commander Termitor! Come forth!" A termite-like mutant walks onto the bridge from the right door. "My army is ready General Ragnos! Give the command, we deploy!" Ragnos looks to Sion, who gives the order. "Deploy to the surface Commander! Show these insects what we Syndicate Mutants are capable of!" Termitor bows. "At once my Lord!"

Ships of the Syndicate fleet soar above cities on Earth, spewing out laser fire, and explosions everywhere as they hit the surface. Civilians run and dive for cover as the fleet chases them from the sky and continues to fire lasers everywhere.

A military base is shown, and an alarm goes off. A woman who appears to be in her late 40s with light-brown hair, of Caucasian decent and dressed in an officer's uniform, walks into an office, where another officer is sitting. "Colonel Dawson." she says as she stands at attention and salutes "Lieutenant Colonel Julia Maddox reporting sir!" "As you were." Dawson says as he sits up in his chair, revealing himself to be a man who appears to be in his early 50s, is of Caucasian-decent and has light-brown hair, although it appears to also be greying. Maddox lowers her hand and walks over to Dawson at his desk. Dawson stands up and the two walk out into another room of the base as Maddox explains to Dawson the situation: "Tom, the Syndicate has launched a full-scale attack on Earth. Forty major cities have been hit and destroyed all in the span of just fifteen minutes. New York. Ontario. Tokyo. Paris. They've all been hit hard! And after the attack hit, the Syndicate Commander has released an ultimatum for Earth." She brings up a file on the computer in the command center of the base she and Dawson just walked into. The command center features a high-tech supercomputer system with multiple consoles all over and an alarm system. Maddox reads the ultimatum. "Earth is to surrender full control to His Majesty Emperor Agolian, and half the population must be surrendered to the fleet, where they will be taken to the Syndicate Capital to have the honor of being the slaves of His Majesty." Dawson nods at Maddox's reading. "Has any fighting effort been made?" he asks Maddox. Maddox takes the ultimatum off the viewing monitor and then brings up engagement reports. "Bio Force has launched the Firebird Squadron. Current reports show that only two jet fighters remain of the thirdy ones that launched two hours ago." Another officer, who is in his mid-20s, has dark-brown hair, an average physical build, lightly-tanned skin and wearing aviators, walks in. He stands at attention, but before he can speak, Dawson calls him over. "As you were Captain. Get over here now!" The officer rushes over. "Colonel. What is it? Lieutenant Colonel reported to me that the Syndicate is preparing to attack Avery Park." Maddox brings up an air-fight on the viewing monitor. "I think the attack is being intercepted right now. By the remainder of the Bio Force Firebird Squadron that is." The Captain looks shocked. "You mean. . .the. . ." he says. Maddox just nods.

In the air, two jet fighters meet in the air, flying in from opposite directions, each carrying two officers. The four officers include two young men and two young women. Each fighter is piloted by one of the men, and the two women sit behind, serving as the main gunners. The first male officer, Riley, appears to be in his early 20s, is of Caucasian-decent, has an average physical build, and has dark-brown hair. The second, Aaron, appears to also be in his early 20s, is of Caucasian-decent, has an incredibly strong physical build, and has jet-black hair. The first female officer, Tosha, is also in her early 20s, is of African-decent, average physical build, and has jet-black hair. And the second female officer, Shelby, appears to be at least 18, is of Asian-American-decent, average physical build and has jet-black hair.

As the fighters close in, one of the men speaks up. "Firebird 2 to Firebird 1. Riley and Shelby you read me?" "Loud and clear Aaron." answers Riley, "Are you and Tosha alright? We lost you back there." Aaron gives a chuckle. "We're perfectly fine Riley. It'll take a lot more than just some petty ships to blast us out of the air!" "Give it a rest Aaron!" says Tosha. "At least we're all back together again guys!" says Shelby happily. A beeping noise sounds in Riley's cockpit. "My sensor's picking up a wave of ships coming in Aaron!" They're heading for the nearest city. We have to stop them! We should be seeing them right about. . .now!" As he does, everyone looks forward as a huge horde of ships flies in, approaching the two Jet fighters. Riley looks toward Aaron and Tosha. "Aaron, you up for this?" "Let's shoot them out of the air guys! Come on!" Aaron says excitedly as he pushes his controls forward, going full throttle.

At the base, Dawson, Maddox and the Captain view the screen as the two jet fighters engage. Dawson turns to the Captain. "You have to get down there quick! Those last four officers are our last hope!" "Right away Colonel!" says the officer as he races out of the Command Center. "You have to hurry!" Maddox says. "The Syndicate is deploying its ground forces as we speak!" The officer races toward a hangar bay, where, now dressed in a pilot's jumpsuit, he begins to board his own jet fighter.

At the air-fight, the two Firebirds soar in. Firebird 2 moves in, and after soaring in an upward ninety degrees and circling completely around, Aaron squints a bit and then open fires, shooting down two Ships with only 3 shots. "Haha!" he shouts in triumph. "Riley I got two of them!" "This fight could get rough pretty fast Aaron." Riley radios back. "We need to be cautious." Firebird 1 closes in on two fighters, but another one moves in from behind and fires a pair of missiles. "Riley. You have missiles coming your way!" Aaron warns. Riley looks back then pushes forward on his stick, going full throttle. He goes into a nosedive in a downwards spiral, than pulls back up, but the missiles keep on following him. Riley looks up and notices a pair of ships above him. He turns to Shelby. "Standby Shelby. Reverse thrusters!" Firebird 1 soars up as the missiles continue to follow him, and spins around in a circle, the missiles doing the same. Firebird 1 flies right through a pair of ships, and the missiles hit two fighters that move into their path, destroying them. Riley then brings Firebird 1 up into a straight flight and open fires on three more ships, bringing them down. He smiles in triumph, nodding. "We got 'em Shelby!" However, as the two fighters meet, another wave of ships begins to close in. "No way!" Tosha says in surprise. "There's too many of them. We can't fight them all off!" Aaron says. "We'd better pull back. Hurry Aaron!" Riley says. The two fighters attempt to turn around, but find themselves in a huge barrage of laser fire as they go full speed. Firebird 2 is hit at its left wing. "Riley!" Aaron shouts out as electricity crackles all through his cockpit. "We've been hit. We're going down!" "We're losing altitude!" Tosha exclaims. "Get out of there guys! Eject!" Shelby calls out. "Don't have to tell me twice!" says Aaron, as he and Tosha activate ejection gear, and parachute down as Firebird 2 crashes to the surface, sliding through dirt until it stops after a few feet.. They land on the ground safely. Tosha removes her helmet and rushes to Aaron's side. "Are you okay?" she asks. Aaron takes off his helmet as well. "Yeah I think so." he says as Tosha helps him up. Firebird 1 flings to the left in a spiral as a fleet of ships pursue it, spewing laser fire, Riley and Shelby constantly looking left and right as they try to shake their followers unsuccessfully. Then another ship moves in from the front of them. Riley and Shelby look away, waiting for the worst, but instead of firing from the front, the ship waits, then fires from above, hitting Firebird 1's port engine and sending it down. Shelby screams, but Riley looks back. "Hang on Shelby. We're ejecting! Come on!" The two eject from their fighter as it crashes right toward the ground, vanishing in an explosion. Aaron and Tosha rush over, helping them up. They all look up as a small squadron of four fighters starts closing in on them. As the ships open fire, the four officers run away, laser-fire hitting the ground all around them and causing explosions left and right. As they run, Riley notices a nearby forest. "Quick!" he says. "In there. We can hide!" The other officers all nod and flee inside.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Ragnos walks onto the bridge. "Your Highness. We have withdrawn the fleet heading in for Avery Park at your request. Termitor is preparing to enter the city now with his army. Within minutes, this Earth will have a full taste of our power!" Sion laughs maniacally as he gets up, nearly knocking over Colonel Vulkar, his protector at his side. "This is fantastic! Finally, I, Prince Sion, future ruler of the Syndicate Space Empire, will prove myself as the worthy heir to His Majesty's throne! HAHAHAHA!"

As the Captain flies through the air in his Fighter, Maddox contacts him from the Command Center. "Captain, scanners show that the Syndicate's ground detachment is entering the city from Point 12-75. They're moving through the forest. You have to get there fast. They'll be in position to ambush those four officers!" "Roger! Moving in at full speed!" the Captain says excitedly and he goes forward.

Aaron looks outside of the forest and notices that the fighters have disappeared. He walks into an area where the other four are, as they are putting wood together to make a fire. "Looks like we lost them, guys!" Aaron says. "Yes." Shelby says. "But only for now. We could run into them again at any second!" Riley sets his wood down and looks down at Shelby, whose sitting on a log. "Don't lose hope Shelby. Us four have stood against great threats like this before!" "That's right!" Tosha says proudly. "We're the best team in all of Bio Force!" Aaron smiles as he kneels down next to the pile of wood. "Speaking of teams" he says "have you all heard the rumor about this new team? They're called the Bio Force Rangers." "Yeah." Tosha says as she pours charcoal oil on the wood and begins to light a piece of paper to get it started. "They're said to be made up of all of Bio Force's best soldiers." "Well whoever these Rangers are" Shelby says, "now is the time that they're needed the most." "Shelby, just remain calm." Riley says. "We can eat once the fire is nice and hot. Then we'll contact the nearest base and file a report." Shelby nods with a smile. A few minutes later, Riley finishes making some soup and hands it out to all the officers. Shelby smiles as she smells her soup, but as she prepares to eat, two hands come out and grab her by her shoulders. Shelby turns around to see a lizard-like creature behind her. She screams in horror. The other Rangers look up. "Shelby!" Aaron calls out, and he gets up and grabs a stick, hitting the creature and sending him down. Tosha looks to her left to see another creature coming up behind Riley. "Riley!" She calls out, and Riley turns around and then kicks the creature back in an upward kick, sending it back. The four officers all look around to see several of the lizards coming from different directions, surrounding them. The four all back up, all standing in a circle as the lizards close in, holding their fists up in fighting position. "What the Hell are these things?" asks Aaron. "I don't know," Riley answers "but I'm willing to bet they have something to do with that fleet of ship we were just fighting." "Well whatever they are, we don't have much choice but to fight them!" Shelby says. The lizards close in, and the officers fight back.

Running to the side of a tree, Aaron ducks as one lizard slashes at his neck with its blade. He launches himself at them with a spinning heel, but they block it, and when Aaron tries to throw a punch, they fight back, and one does a crane kick, knocking Aaron back against a rock.

Shelby retreats back as two lizards slash at her, than she's forced to duck as another one jumps over her head and slashes at her neck. She tries to throw a punch, but the lizard moves out of the way, and the other two grab her by her arms, each kneeing her in the stomach, then the third kicks her in the face, knocking her back and she groans in extreme pain.

As one of the lizards swings at Riley, he grabs its wrist and catches its blade in his free hand as it drops it. He ducks at another slash, then brings the blade up in an upward slash, but then gets kicked in the side from the left by another lizard, getting knocked back. He charges forward, ducking at another slash, then sends a kick at one, followed by a spinning heel. However, one of the lizards grabs his leg and flips him back, causing him to fall right into the arms of two more lizards, who hold him as another lizard kicks him in the stomach, sending him back and landing against a tree.

Tosha kicks one of the lizards in the chest, but the lizard is unaffected and punches back, Tosha barely able to duck. She flips forward, than does a spin kick at another lizard, only to have her foot grabbed by the lizard, which flips her over its head and on the other ground. Tosha falls through the air and lands, than gets picked up by another lizard, which throws her into a horde. Tosha gets to her feet, and tries to fight back, but gets a kick in the stomach, followed by a crane kick in the face, sending her spinning back.

The four officers gather together, groaning in pain and clutching their sides and stomachs. The lizards close in on them. "These guys are stronger than they look." Shelby says. "It's like they can't even feel our punches!" Aaron claims. Tosha looks to Riley. "Any ideas?" she asks. "There's too many of them. Come on!" Riley says, and the four take off running. As they run, they rush into a nearby rock quarry. However, before they can go any further, Termitor appears, along with a horde of more lizards, laughing. The officers start. "Oh great." Aaron says. "Now what?" Termitor laughs again. "You're those soldiers who tried to resist the fleet of the mighty Syndicate Space Empire" he says. "I give you credit. You were able to stand up against my Reptilitron foot soldiers! But even the bravest of fighters eventually fall. And now you will! Hahaha!" He raises a blaster in his hand. The officers attempt to turn back, but more Reptilitrons close in from all directions. Termitor laughs, but as he moves in, laser fire from above strikes the ground, sending both him the Reptilitrons flying back. The officers shield their faces, than look up. A jet fighter soars above, and the Captain from the base unstraps himself from his seat, and then jumps out of the cockpit, landing on the ground, and standing against Termitor and his Reptilitrons as they all regroup. The other officers stare in shock. "Who is he?" asks Aaron. The other officers are just as confused. The mysterious officer turns around at the four and smiles, flashing them a big thumbs up. "Don't worry. Just leave this to me. Watch this!"

He turns back, and takes out a red dog tag device with a stylized "1" on it, as well as a black, silver and gold cellphone device from his back. The officers all seemed surprised. "What is that thing?" Shelby asks. The officer smiles, and opens the upper half of his cellphone. As he inserts his dog tag device inside his cellphone, then hits an activation switch on it, he calls out "Bio Force! Override!" A Morphing sequence, starting as the Bio-Force logo appears out of the top of his Morpher. This is then followed by his body, shrouded in red energy, standing with his arms held out, red-colored data circling around him. As he holds his hands out, a red-colored Ranger-suit slowly materializes over his body, starting at his feet and stopping as it reaches his neck. We then zoom in on his head, where his helmet appears, completing his Morphing Sequence as he becomes a Red Power Ranger.

Termitor backs down, and the officers stare in shock. As he strikes a pose, the Red Ranger calls out "The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!" The officers continue to stare. "No way!" Aaron says. Shelby is dumbfounded. "That's amazing!" Riley says. "Wait," Tosha says "could this guy be one of those Bio Force Rangers?" Termitor laughs. "What do you expect to do with such a silly costume?" he asks. "Oh silly?" the Red Ranger asks "I'll show you who's silly!" "Reptilitrons destroy him!" Termitor calls out. The Reptilitrons charge forward, and the Red Ranger jumps forward, flipping forward right in the middle of the horde. As they move in, the Red Ranger dodges a punch from one, then drives two punches into two of them in the stomach, pushing them back, then turns around with a roundhouse kick, knocking three more back. He parries a hit from another one, and then draws a blaster form his side. "Electro Blaster!" he calls out as he draws it. He charges it to full power and open fires, shooting down a few in front of him, then as another few slash at him, he jumps out of the way and open fires again, shooting down more. Termitor steps forward. "No matter" he says. "Let's see how you do against the more elite! Serpenteroids!" he snaps his fingers and four snake-like soldiers appear, all of them having bladed arms. He gestures toward two of them and they charge forward. "Piece of cake." the Red Ranger says, and he hits a switch on his Electro Blaster, shifting the barrel upward, and a blade extending out, creating a sword. He charges forward, battle crying as he comes forward. He slashes at his left and right, striking the two, then parries an attack from them, and then slashes forward. He shifts back to blaster mode. "Full power!" he calls out and open fires with a charged blast, sending them down in a fiery explosion. However, as the Red Ranger looks over his victory, the other two Serpenteroids move to make a surprise attack. The four officers spot this. "Look!" Aaron calls out. The four officers race over and retrieve the blades of fallen Reptilitrons. "Let's help him!" Riley calls out, and all four officer toss their blades at the Serpenteroids, which are all struck and go down before they reach the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger turns around, sees the fallen Serpenteroids, then turns to the officers. "Nice one!" he calls out, flashing another thumbs up. Then he turns to Termitor. "So you can take out a few soldiers" he says. "Big deal! You're still no match for a commander of my skill!" "We'll see about that!" the Red Ranger calls out. "Bio Blade!" he calls as he holds his right hand at his side and a huge red bladed sword appears in his hand. He holds it up and charges forward. As he and Termitor meet in place, the Red Ranger slashes past Termitor's staff and slashes at his stomach, causing him to turn around, and Colt slashes him across the back. He hits his sword, causing a small slot to open up just behind the grip. He inserts his dog tag inside the slot and then hits the slot back in. The Bio Blade energizes as it becomes surrounded by energy. He charges forward and slashes more at Termitor. Then he rushes forward, slashing at the mutant's side, than turning around. He sends a strike at Termitor, who screams in pain as he stumbles and turns around, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The four officers shield their eyes, but as the explosion clears, they all look forward, watching as the Red Ranger slowly walks toward them, each of them smiling. As the Red Ranger stops, the four walk over to him. "Who are you?" asks Riley as they get to him. Looking at the four, the Red Ranger says "I am Captain of the Bio Force Rangers! Red Bio Force Ranger!" "Bio Force Rangers?" asks Aaron as he and the others stare in surprise. The Red Ranger strikes a pose, holding his fists up in a ready position.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	2. Bio Battle Beginning Part 2

Bio Battle Beginning Part 2

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion, Ragnos, Vulkar and Ahsoka, the Chief Technology Officer, are viewing a recording of Termitor fighting and getting defeated by the Red Ranger. As it shuts off, Sion groans in disgust. "This is terrible!" he exclaims. "This was supposed to be an easy invasion! Here was my chance to finally prove to my father that I'm a capable military commander! Then this. . .Red Ranger comes out of nowhere and ruins my plans!" "Your Highness please calm down" Ragnos says. "Yes, this is a setback, but we must move on from this defeat." "Shall I select another mutant commander?" Ahsoka asks. "Since we know what we're up against, we can send one who will have the capabilities to destroy this Red Ranger." "A good plan Ahsoka," Sion says. "Go select the commander then." "At once my Lord." Ahsoka says as she bows and walks off the bridge.

At the rock quarry, the four officers are still with the Red Ranger. "I'm sorry," Tosha says "but we still haven't heard your name." The Red Ranger strikes a pose again. "Well like I said. I'm the Red Bio Force Ranger!" he says. "But you guys can call me Colt. Colt Manning!" He de-morphs, revealing himself, then gives a happy wink at the Rangers. "So," Tosha says, "you're part of that new team?" Colt gives an excited smile. "You bet I am! Now listen, I know this may not seem the best time, but I need you all to come with me. It's very important." Everyone looks shocked, but they still all nod.

Ahsoka walks into the _Great Chimaera_ 's hangar bay, where a fish-like mutant is standing with her army of Reptilitrons. "Remoracon!" Ahsoka calls out. Remoracon turns around and snaps at attention. "Captain Ahsoka!" she calls out "I was told to report here and await you!" "That's right!" Ahsoka says. "His Highness Prince Sion has issued a new order. A soldier who calls himself the Red Bio Force Ranger has disrupted our efforts in conquering Earth. Sion wishes for him to be eliminated immediately! I have selected you to ensure this mission is completed. Ready your forces, and deploy when I give the command!" "Yes Captain Ahsoka!" Remoracon says excitedly.

Colt is flying the four officers in a jet, all of them seated behind him. "So who are these Bio Force Rangers supposed to be?" asks Tosha. "And who were those guys that attacked us back there?" asks Shelby. "And where are you taking us?" Aaron asks. "Please just be patient!" Colt says. "I promise you that you'll be explained everything, but first we need to get to my headquarters." He points to an upcoming hangar bay. "There it is! We're almost there." He slows the jet down and begins to approach the hangar. As the jet heads in, Dawson and Maddox walk in. Colt turns the jet around as he lands, and Dawson and Maddox stop at the bottom of the jet as the engine shuts off and Colt lowers the ramp. Colt leads the other four officers down the ramp, and stops when they reach Dawson and Maddox at the bottom. He holds up his arm in salute to Dawson as he calls out "Sir!" Dawson returns the salute, and after Colt lowers his arm, Dawson turns to the others. "Welcome to the Bio Force Bio Base." The Rangers all look around, and Dawson introduces himself. "I'm Colonel Tom Dawson. I'm the commander of the Bio Force Earth Branch." Maddox steps forward. "And I'm Lieutenant Colonel Julia Maddox, Executive and Chief Technology Officer of the Bio Force Earth Branch." she says. The four all nod, and Riley introduces them all. "I'm 1st Lieutenant Riley Sheppard, and these are my friends 2nd Lieutenant Shelby Daley, 2nd Lieutenant Aaron Richards, and 2nd Lieutenant Tosha Meyer." Everyone nods as their name is said. "It's an honor to finally meet you all in person." Dawson says. "What do you mean?" Tosha asks. "You. . .already knew who we were?" Aaron asks. "Come with us." Dawson says. "We'll explain everything."

In the city, a small shuttle lands in the city's main plaza. The boarding ramp lowers and Vulkar and Ahsoka both step down. Vulkar makes an announcement. "People of Earth! This is Colonel Vulkar, sworn protector of His Highness Prince Sion! The Syndicate Space Empire has issued an ultimatum that this world will surrender full control to His Majesty Emperor Agolian! But you have failed to answer to these demands, and have even staged resistance against our forces! For refusal to surrender and the staging of this resistance, Earth will be taken by force! This world, and all who inhabit it now belong to the Syndicate! There is no escape!" He turns to Ahsoka. "I'm guessing you should do as Lord Sion says. Tell Remoracon to attack when ready." "Yes I will!" Ahsoka says. "Gladly."

Dawson, Maddox and Colt lead the way, walking through the Command Center. The four officers all look around, admiring the interior. "Wow!" Aaron says. "This is amazing!" Maddox smiles. "Glad to see someone appreciates the high-tech systems I've developed." she says. Dawson opens a door near the back and leads the four in, revealing a large briefing room with a large table in the center, and a large monitor and desk in the front.. "Step in please. And have a seat." The four do as they're told, and Dawson and Maddox step in last. The two, along with Colt, stand in the front of the briefing room. "So," Dawson says, "we understand that you all must have many questions that you want answered." "Yes sir," Aaron says. "Like what is this Syndicate Space Empire that my friends and I were just fighting? Who are these Bio Force Rangers exactly? And why are we here?" "Aaron." Tosha says. "Calm down. Let the man talk." Dawson turns to Maddox. "Thank you Colonel." she says. "So to answer your questions, we'd better start off with this. The Syndicate Space Empire is a merciless empire of mutants bent on taking over the universe. They used to be a peaceful Empire, but now, they've come under the command of Agolian, a merciless tyrant. For the past 13 years the Syndicate has been making a war effort to take control of the entire universe. When Bio Force heard about this universal crisis, many research teams were developed to experiment with technology. We were hoping to develop technology to give us hope in fighting against the Syndicate. Now, thanks to the efforts of my research team, Bio Force has developed not only this Bio Base, but we've also developed five high-tech suits. These suits allow the users to become Bio Force Power Rangers, giving them access to highly sophisticated weapons and vehicles. And now with most of Bio Force's outposts wiped out, these suits are the only chance anyone has of fighting the Syndicate now." "Wait." Aaron says. "These suits are used by these Bio Force Rangers?" "That is correct," Maddox says, as she nods. "But so far, only one is being used." She turns to Colt, who takes over speaking. "I am the Captain of the Bio Force Rangers. But I am also the only member right now. You see, for the past two months, we have been seeking out the best of the best of the best in all of Bio Force, and. . .you all fit the profile. Best team in all of Bio Force based on your records." The officers all look at each other, smiling proudly. "What. . .are you trying to tell us then?" Shelby asks. "Isn't it obvious?" Colt asks with a smile. He and Dawson turn to Maddox. Maddox reaches under a table and takes out a silver case. She sets it down on the desk, opens it up, then turns it around. Inside the case are four more cellphones that look exactly like the one used by Colt, as well as four more dog tag devices, each of which look unique. There's a Blue one with a stylized "2," a Green one with a stylized "3," a Yellow one with a stylized "4," and a Pink one with a stylized "5." The four officers look down. These" Maddox says, "are your Bio Morphers and Bio Tags. When you activate these, the four remaining suits will be bonded to your DNA, allowing you four to become the last remaining Bio Force Rangers, and giving you all access to the weapons we've developed to defend the Earth from the Syndicate." The Rangers all look up, realizing what they're being asked for. Aaron rubs his head. "This is a little much to take in right now." he says. "This is definitely up there on my list of weirdest days ever." "I'll admit this day is pretty weird," Riley says "but we know this is all true. We saw Colt transform and we know that this Syndicate Space Empire does exist. And guys, we're soldiers of Bio Force. We're supposed to be defending the world. That's what we've been training for all these past years. So I don't know about you guys, but if this is what it takes to protect the Earth and stop this Empire from conquering, then I'm in." He stands proudly and takes up one of the Morphers, as well as the Blue Bio Tag. Tosha smiles and stands up. "I'm with you Riley. I'll do anything to protect this Earth." she says proudly as she stands up and takes up one of the Morphers as well, along with the Yellow Bio Tag. Shelby gives a cute smile and stands up as well. "I'm in as well." she says as she takes up a Morpher and the Pink Bio Tag. Aaron looks up, having been resting his head in his hands, and then gives a smile after rolling his eyes. "It's not even a question. I'm in!" he says. He stands up and takes up the last Morpher and the Green Bio Tag. Colt smiles. "Well then, all of you. Congratulations. You are all the new Bio Force Rangers!" Before anyone can say anything, the alarm in the Bio Base goes off. "Follow me!" Maddox says, and everyone races into the Command Center. Maddox heads to the main console of the supercomputer, bringing up the source of the alarm on the viewing monitor. Appearing on the monitor is Remoracon, as she rampages through the city, sending civilians running away in horror. Dawson and Maddox turn back to the Rangers. "There's no time to waste! Rangers, you need to get down there and fast!" Colt nods, and turns to the others. "Come on guys! Follow me!" He rushes out the side, and the Rangers follow. Colt leads the four into a garage, and hits the lights. Inside the garage are an armored truck and two motorcycles. Colt hops in the truck, and turns to the four. "Riley. Shelby. Get in! Aaron. Tosha. You two take the bikes!" He tosses them both the keys for the bikes. Tosha and Aaron mount their bikes as they pull on their helmets.. "Sweet!" Aaron says. "Seems like Bio Force Rangers love to travel in style!" The garage opens, and the Rangers race off, Aaron and Tosha going first, side-by-side, and Colt racing behind.

Remoracon and her Reptilitrons continue to rampage through the city, civilians running away, screaming in horror. "Be gone all you worthless insects!" Remoracon says. "My business is with this Red Bio Force Ranger!" Then the Rangers arrive, screeching to a halt on their vehicles and stopping them. Hearing the screeching, Remoracon turns around. "What is this?" she asks. The five all hope off their vehicles and stand together in a straight line, Colt in the center, Riley and Shelby on his right side, and Aaron and Tosha on his left. "That's far enough!" Colt calls out. "What do you think you're doing?!" Remoracon asks. "You'll go no further!" Shelby calls out. "The Syndicate will not conquer Earth!" Riley claims. "Whose going to stop us?!" Remoracon asks, clearly outraged. "That'd be us!" Aaron says as he smirks with a chuckle. Tosha cracks her knuckles. "You're going down!" she says. "What can you annoying flies possibly do to us?!" Remoracon asks. "We're the Syndicate Space Empire! No one who's stood in our way has ever lived to tell of it!" "Not until today!" Colt says.

He takes out his Morpher and his Bio Tag, holding it up. "Ready?!" he asks. Everyone else hold theirs' up. "Ready!" they all reply. As the five insert their Tags into their Morphers, and hit the activation switches, they all call out "Bio Force! Override!" Theme music plays as the five Rangers all transform, each of their sequences being shown one-by-one, going in the order of Colt, then Shelby (who transforms into the Pink Ranger), then Riley (the Blue Ranger), Aaron (the Green Ranger), and then Tosha (the Yellow Ranger). The Morphing Sequences for Shelby, Riley, Aaron and Tosha look identical to Colt's except the energy shrouding their bodies and the data circling around them is changed to be their respective Ranger-color. Shots of each of the five are then shown. The four new Rangers all admire their new suits. Shelby feels her helmet, than holds her arms out. "Wow!" she exclaims in excitement. "It really worked!" Riley feels his front, than looks down at his arm. "Amazing!" he says. Aaron spins around, than looks his arms down. "Unbelievable!" he says. Tosha clenches her fists in excitement. "Incredible!" she says excitedly. Remoracon backs off in surprise. "There's more now?! Well no matter. This will just make my victory even more honorable! Reptilitrons! Get them!" The Reptilitrons all raise their blades and charge forward. "Alright guys!" Colt says, "This is for the Earth! Let's go! Attack!" The five all charge forward and begin fighting.

Shelby flips over the hood of a car, blocks a blow from one of the Reptilitrons. Then she runs in between two of the cards, and opens one door, blocking off her attackers. Then she flips over the roof of the other car, sends a flying kick at the Reptilitrons, blocks two blows coming to her from left and right, then roundhouse kicks more Reptilitrons in front of her.

Riley flips backward, dodging several blows from Reptilitrons, and before he lands on his feet, he throws a spinning kick at two who attempt to attack him from behind. He ducks at another blow, then grabs another Reptilitron by its arm as it throws a blow at him and misses. He back-kicks another to his left, then forces the Reptilitron he's holding up. He elbows it in the face, than flips over it, sending two kicks at another Reptilitron, and sending it flying back.

Aaron ducks as a Reptilitron swings at him, then grabs its arm, forcing it up and locking its blade with another Reptilitron's blade. He throws a kick at a nearby Reptilitron, twists the blades around so that he's standing on the other side. Then he grabs the other Reptilitron's arm, and then pushes forward, tackling them and forcing them forward until they're both hit against walls. He then flips backward as two more Reptilitrons swing at him, dodging their blows, then throws a tornado kick at four more who try to ambush him from behind.

Tosha throws a sweep kick at Reptilitrons, tripping several, then launches herself up and grabs a nearby wire. She swings forward on it, kicking several Reptilitrons out of his way, than grabs one of them, slamming it against the wall. Then she lets go of the wire, lands behind a Reptilitron. She flips forward, throwing a kick at one, than scoring a punch on another as she lands. She blocks another blow, and then grabs her attacker by its arm, spinning him around, then letting go, sending it sailing and knocking several other more Reptilitrons as it lands and hits them.

Colt elbows two Reptilitrons next to him, then flips forward, catching a Reptilitron in his feet by the neck, and flipping downward, knocking it down with his feet, then using his arm to trip another Reptilitron. He launches himself up, and spinning in a circle to his side, he sends another upward punch to another Reptilitron, sending it back.

Seeing the fight from the Bio Base, Maddox contacts the Rangers on the communicator. "Rangers," she says, "activate your weapons to continue the fight!"

Hearing Maddox's transmission, Colt responds. "Gladly!" he says, and holds out his right arm. "Bio Blade!" he calls out, and his Bio Blade appears in his hand. Grasping it, Colt charges forward, slashing left and right as he charges through Reptilitrons and taking them all down.

Shelby sees what Colt did. "I should try that!" she calls out, and holds out her right arm, a huge blaster cannon weapon appearing. She admires it as she holds it up. "How cool!" she says, than holds it up in a ready position. "Bio Sniper!" she calls out, and starts firing rapidly at the Reptilitrons. She jumps up, and fires from above, and as she lands, she fires even more rapidly until all the Reptilitrons around her are down. Shelby stands up straight and gives a peace sign. "I always was a good shot!" she says happily.

Riley holds up a huge crossbow weapon. "Bio Crossbow!" he calls out. He fires several energy arrows at Reptilitrons around him, shooting some down, and when more run in to attack him, he holds up his crossbow in a defense position, blocking the blows. Then he swings it from the left in a forty-five degree angle, slashing the two with the side and sending them back. Then he does a flip under Reptilitrons as they slash at him, he turns around, and shoots down the remaining Repitlitrons next to him. Riley gives a chuckle and nods.

Aaron jumps into the middle of a horde of Reptilitrons, holding up a huge axe. "Bio Axe!" he calls out. Holding it out behind him, he charges forward, bringing it up in an upward slash against two Reptilitrons. More Reptilitrons charge at him and slash at him, but he uses the blade of his axe to block the blows, followed by another slash, sending the four down.

Tosha spins her spear weapon around before holding it up in a ready position. "Bio Lance!" she calls out, and lunges her weapon forward, hitting one of the Reptilitrons and flipping it over her head. She then throws a kick at another from behind. Then she turns around, slashing two Reptilitrons next to her, than doing a front flip, she stands against the remaining Reptilitrons and slashes all of them down.

Colt launches himself at Remoracon, slashing at her from the left. Remoracon turns back, and attempts to attack Colt with her staff weapon, but Aaron comes up from behind and kicks her, knocking her back, and then Riley and Shelby, standing together, open fire at her with the Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper as she stops. Remoracon is pushed back, but Tosha catches her and slashes her with her Bio Lance. Remoracon is knocked back again, and finds herself completely surrounded by all five of the Rangers. "Remoracon!" Colt says, "You're outnumbered five to one. I'd surrender now if I were you!" "I don't think so insect!" Remoracon says. "I'm about to put all of you worthless bugs in your place." She charges at Colt, swinging at him with her staff, but Colt parries the attack. Aaron and Tosha flip over Remoracon's head, and landing on opposite sides, they both strike at her. Shelby charges and flips over her as well, and she and Riley fire from opposite directions, striking her hard.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion and Ragnos view the fight from the monitor. "This is terrible!" Sion says. "There are more of them now!" Ragnos says. "This invasion is clearly not going as planned!"

Remoracon is knocked back, and all five Rangers come together. "You're done Remoracon!" Colt says. "Rangers," Maddox's voice says from Colt's Morpher, "combine your weapons together to activate the Bio Blaster for the final blow!" "You got it!" Colt says. "Let's go guys!" "Right!" they all say. All five Rangers combine their weapons. Riley sets his Bio Crossbow forward. Shelby attaches the Bio Sniper to the front of it, Aaron and Colt attach their Bio Axe and Bio Blade to the sides of it, and Tosha attaches her Bio Lance to the top. The weapon completed, Colt holds it forward. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out as he holds it out, Riley and Aaron grabbing the sides of it, and Shelby and Tosha kneeling down and grabbing the front ends. Remoracon stands against the Rangers. "That blaster won't work on me!" she calls out. "Let's see then!" Colt says. He takes out his Bio Tag. "Bio Tag! Set" he calls as he inserts it in the back of the blaster. The blaster charges to full power. "Fire!" Colt calls out, and pulls the trigger, a huge energy blast erupting from the Bio Blaster. Remoracon fights back with one of her own, firing from her staff. But the energy blast of the Bio Blaster breaks right through Remoracon's blast. Remoracon holds up her staff to defend herself, but the blast breaks right through her staff, and pierces through her. Remoracon drops the broken fragments of her staff, and clutches her stomach in pain. She groans as she turns around and falls back, vanishing in a huge fiery explosion. The Rangers disengage their weapons, and stand together, Colt giving a two-finger salute as he chuckles at the victory.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion stands up in anger. "AAAAHHHH!" he screams in anger. "NO! This is not right! This is unfair! Unfair! Unfair! Unfair! UNFAIR!" he screams as he gets up off his throne and starts hitting and knocking away Reptilitrons standing guard on the bridge. "Your Highness!" Ragnos says. "Please contain yourself! We don't have to worry about these Rangers! We can easily attack a different part of the world! The Rangers can't be everywhere at once!" Sion turns around and gets in Ragnos' face. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! NO! I won't do that! Those insolent insects had the nerve to stand in my way! They took our victory! MY victory! My chance to prove myself to my father! Well this is no longer a mission to conquer Earth. I won't rest until those worthless insects are dead, and I hang all their heads on the wall of this bridge!" He storms off the bridge, Ahsoka and Vulkar following him, and Ragnos watching after him, growling.

The Rangers arrive back in the base, driving into the garage. Maddox and Dawson are waiting for them. As they walk over, Aaron gets excited. "That was awesome!" he says. "Yeah" Tosha says, "we wiped the floor with those mutants." The Rangers all arrive and walk toward Dawson and Maddox. "You did very well Rangers." Dawson says. "But," Maddox continues, "you have only repelled one invasion of many that are to come. The Syndicate is the most formidable enemy Bio Force has ever faced. And by resisting their efforts, we have succeeded in making them even angrier. This war has only just begun. The weapons of the Bio Force Rangers are now at your disposal, and Colonel Dawson and I are always here to offer you as much help and advice as we can, but the rest is up to you all. You're the only chance the universe has now." Colt steps forward. "Yes. We know, and we're not about to fail anyone!" he salutes the two, and the other Rangers nod, each saluting as well. Dawson and Maddox return the salute, then the Rangers turn around, watching the sky as the sun sets, knowing now that it's their mission to protect that very sky.


	3. Bio Force Teamwork

Bio Force Teamwork

Ragnos is pacing back and forth on the bridge. "This is ridiculous!" he says. "We could easily trample all over this planet and these Rangers would be insignificant. But His Highness is driving himself insane over his new obsession with destroying the Rangers!" "Never question what my Lord has to say!" Vulkar says. "He knows what's best." Ragnos looks over and growls. "Looks like Sion has you completely loyal to him!" "I have been assigned as His Highness' protector General," Vulkar says. "I am sworn to his will!" Ragnos shakes his head. At the main control console, Ahsoka makes a final adjustment, than she shoots her hands up in the air. "It's finished!" she says excitedly. "I've finally finished my new weapon! The weapon that will be our key to defeating those Rangers! And it's my chance to finally impress His Highness Sion!" Ragnos looks over suspiciously. "Impress His Highness? What do you mean?" "Oh." Ahsoka says. She covers her mouth and giggles slightly as her face glows a bright red. "Nothing. Never mind." she says. Ragnos shakes his head. "It seems like His Highness has everyone on this ship completely brainwashed!"

At the Bio Base, Colt shows the four new Rangers around. Rather than being dressed in their officer uniforms, the five are dressed in civilian clothes, and the four new Rangers are all carrying bags and suitcases. Colt shows the Rangers to their rooms, each of the four walking into one. "Nice!" Aaron says. "This will do very nicely!" All the Rangers set their things inside their rooms and get everything set up. "Glad to see the Bio Force Rangers get very good accommodations." Tosha says. Colt smiles. "Glad to see you're satisfied!" he says. "But you guys will be even happier when you see the food we get! And it looks like its almost dinner time! Come on!" The Rangers follow him.

In the Command Center, Maddox is at the main console of the supercomputer. Dawson walks in. "How are they coming?" he asks. The two view the viewing monitor, showing a Holding Bay with five different large vehicles appearing on the screen, tools and arms all over the place operating on them in a factory-like function. "They're coming up well." Maddox says. "But I hope I can have them completed before the Syndicate attacks next. These new vehicles could be the only way to fight the Syndicate's air invasions."

Sion walks onto the bridge of the _Great Chimaera,_ and Vulkar immediately kneels as his Lord enters. Sion walks up and sits on his throne. "Rise Vulkar!" he says. Vulkar gets on his feet and snaps to attention. "Sir!" he calls out as he does. Ragnos walks over to Sion's throne. "Your Highness!" he says. "Once again I urge you to consider my advice! We don't have to worry about these Rangers!" "Shut up!" Sion says. "Like I said, those Rangers stood in my way. I want those Rangers' heads hung on this wall!" Vulkar walks over to Sion. "Shall I select the next mutant commander my Lord?" he asks. "Yes. Vulkar, pick one of your greatest men!" "At once Lord!" Vulkar says as he walks off the bridge.

Colt leads the Rangers into a dining room. "Here it is guys. Sit down and dig in!" However, as the Rangers sit down, the food is revealed to be simply a few sardines and rice, all of which do not look filling. "This is it?!" Aaron asks. "Don't get me wrong, Bio Force has never given gourmet food, but this is bad even by our standards!" "What's wrong with it?!" asks Colt. "It just looks so. . .un-filling" Tosha says. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" asks Colt. Everyone looks to Riley. "Fine." Riley says. "Give me a few minutes in the kitchen. Colt, I'll show you what a meal fit for a Power Ranger is." Riley leaves, and after a fast-paced shot of Riley in the kitchen, he sets plates on the table, with barbequed chicken, with sauce on the side, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Colt sees the food, and sits down excitedly. "Wow!" he says. "This looks amazing." He takes his fork and after one bite of the chicken, his eyes widen with shock. As the other Rangers eat as if they're having a normal meal, Colt eats very fast, clearly eating as if he's just been served food from Heaven.

With dinner finished, Colt sits back in his chair at the head of the table, feeling his full stomach. "Well. . ." he says. "That's the most incredible meal I've had in my entire life!" "That's Riley's cooking for ya!" Shelby says happily. "Well that's enough to convince me!" Colt says. "Riley, I want you cooking meals for us every day!" "Yeah," Aaron says. "You haven't lived until you've had everything cooked by him." Riley nods with a smile. "Well," he says, "there's one problem. I can't make food if I don't have it here." He goes to the refrigerator and opens it, seeing it empty. "Looks like I don't have anything to cook with." "That's no problem." Colt says. "Just make a list of what you need. Then two of us can go to get it." Riley nods.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar walks onto the bridge with a starfish mutant. "This is Starhammer my Lord!" he says. "He's from the Aqua army Remoracon was from. He's far more qualified, however. He's led many missions on water worlds, and has an impeccable service record!" "That's right!" Starhammer says. He shows off a huge hammer that he's carrying. "There's not a single mission I can fail at! Starhammer's my name! Conquering worlds is my game!" Sion laughs. "Very good. Well then, Starhammer, your mission is to take your army and destroy these infamous Power Rangers. A heavy reward is offered to those who bring me their heads! And you're selected for it!" "Nothing I can't handle! Those Rangers are as good as dead!" "Then deploy immediately and use any means necessary!" Sion orders. "At once Your Highness!" Starhammer says as he bows.

On Earth, Aaron and Tosha are in the truck, Tosha driving it as they're on their way to the grocery store. Aaron leans back in his seat, and looks over to Tosha with a charming smile. "You know Tosha," he says "I really like this Colt guy. He's an awesome guy! Not only is he a good leader, but he's pretty fun." Tosha looks at Aaron in disbelief. "Are you serious Aaron?" she asks. Aaron looks back. "What's wrong? A guy can't like his new leader?" "You don't get it do you Aaron?" Tosha asks. "How can you be thinking about Colt right now? Don't you realize this? We're part of the elite Bio Force Rangers squad now." Aaron smiles. "I know. It's pretty awesome isn't it?!" Tosha face-palms. "Do you know what this means Aaron?" she asks. "We're in charge of protecting the world here!" "Come on Tosha!" Aaron says. "Lighten up would ya?! Sure, we have responsibilities. But you have to admit that this is pretty cool." He looks over to Tosha, nudging her a bit. "Huh? Come on. You know it's true!" he says, while Tosha just laughs a bit, at first saying "No!" but then she finally relents. "Okay fine! You win. Yes, I'll admit it. It is pretty cool to be a Power Ranger!" Aaron laughs and leans back in his seat. "Knew you couldn't resist admitting that!" he says. Tosha looks at Aaron with half-smile. "You're such a baby sometimes you know that?!" she asks. "Yeah I know." Aaron says. "But you love me anyway!" Tosha rolls her eyes, but smiles as she looks at Aaron again.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Starhammer walks into the main hangar bay, beholding his forces as he prepares to deploy. "This fight will go very nicely!" he claims as he begins to walk out.

Tosha and Aaron walk out of the grocery store, with Aaron carrying everything. "Why is it that I have to carry everything?!" Aaron asks. "Aren't you always bragging about how you're a big macho man Aaron?!" Tosha says as she turns around and smiles at him. "This shouldn't be too hard for you!" "Haha very funny!" Aaron says sarcastically. Tosha opens up the trunk of the car, but as Aaron loads it up, they hear people screaming in the distance. "What was that?!" Aaron asks. "Sounds like trouble! Come on!" Tosha says. The two rush off.

Starhammer and his Reptilitrons are going through the city. "Yoohoo? Bio Force Rangers?! Come out come out wherever you are?!" Starhammer says as he continues to fire energy blasts all over the place. Aaron and Tosha arrive, and hide behind a building. "Mutant attack!" Tosha says. "Better call the others!" she says as she takes out her Morpher. But Aaron holds her arm down. "Whoa whoa!" he says. "Look at this guy! He's a damn starfish! Do you really think we should have the others waste time fighting him?" "Aaron, this fight is a team effort." Tosha says. "Do you really think we should waste calling the others?" Aaron asks. "I say we just Morph, fry this fish, and then we'll go back, and Colt and the others won't even notice that there was an attack." Tosha looks at Aaron, but then looks back. "Fine! Let's just get this over with! Come on!" she says. "Yeah!" Aaron says. The two race out and stop Starhammer in his place. "Stop there mutant!" Aaron says. Starhammer turns around. "Look who finally decided to join the party! But I only count two of you! If I remember correctly, there were five Rangers His Highness wanted dead!" "It's going to take only two to take you out!" Aaron says. Tosha rolls her eyes, but takes out her Morpher. "Ready?!" she calls as she raises it. "Ready!" Aaron replies. "Bio Force! Override!" they call as they Morph, their sequences shown split-screened. They strike poses. Starhammer laughs. "Two is good enough for me! Reptilitrons!" he calls as he points forward. "This shouldn't take long!" Aaron says, and he and Tosha charge forward.

Aaron runs in, ducks at a kick from a Reptilitron. He blocks two blows from his left and right, elbows one away, then roundhouse kicks the other. Then he sweeps his leg around, knocking down two more Reptilitrons. He turns around, and as more come up to him, he draws his blaster. "Electro Blaster!" he calls out, and open fires, first holding it with only his right hand, then grabbing his blaster with his left hand to steady his aim. He shoots several down, than charges forward. He holds out his right arm. "Bio Axe!" he calls out as his axe appears in his hand. He swings the blade across in a forty-five degree angle, bringing down several Reptilitrons in front of him.

Tosha flips forward, than rolls over the back of a Reptilitron. She sweeps her leg down, tripping it, than parries an attack from behind with her forearm. She elbows her attacker, then back-fists it in the face. She flips downward, under two more Reptilitrons as they slash at her, then back-hands them in the backs, knocking them down. Several more Reptilitrons come up behind her, aiming their blades at her. They fire blaster bolts at her from the bottoms of the grips of their blades. Tosha turns around to see this just in time. She jumps to the side, flipping sideways, and as she turns around, she draws her Electro Blaster and open fires, shooting five bolts and hitting each of her targets, shooting them down. Then she holds out her right arm. "Bio Lance!" she calls out, and charges forward. She slashes down several Reptilitrons that charge at her, then lunges her spear forward. She hits one of the Reptilitrons, and using her spear to steady herself, she flips herself over the Reptilitron's head, than as she lands, she swings her spear over as the Reptilitron clings onto it. She swings the Reptilitron around, and sends it sailing, hitting several others as it lands.

Wield their weapons, the two Rangers stand against Starhammer. "You're all by yourself now Starhammer!" Aaron says as he and Tosha stand off. "As if that really matters!" Starhammer says. "Let's fry this fish!" Tosha says, and she and Aaron charge forward.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion, Ragnos, Ahsoka and Vulkar view the attack as Starhammer fights Tosha and Aaron. "This is a good sign." Ragnos says. "Together those Rangers are a force to be reckoned with, but split up they're significantly weaker." "Yes indeed." Ahsoka says. "My revenge will be here soon!" Sion says excitedly. "Well done Vulkar!" Vulkar nods.

Aaron and Tosha flip forward and send strikes at Starhammer, who blocks the strikes and sends them flying back. As they struggle up, Tosha looks to Aaron. "Maybe it's a good time to call for help?!" "No! We can still take this creep out ourselves!" Aaron argues. "I wouldn't bet on it!" Starhammer says. He pounds his hammer on the ground, sending a huge fissure-wave at the two and sending them flying back. As they struggle up, a laser blast from nowhere hits Starhammer. Colt jumps out from the right and lands in front of them. Riley and Shelby come in as well, helping Tosha and Aaron up. "Are you okay?" Shelby asks. "Yeah, I think so!" Tosha says. "Told you we should have called for help!" Aaron says. "What?! Ugh!" Tosha groans as she looks at Aaron. "You did well by yourselves guys!" Colt says, "But its time we take this fish together." Starhammer recovers. "Great, now the whole lot is here! Ready for me to destroy them all at once!" The Rangers all file in line. "Don't think so!" Colt says.

The Rangers go into roll call, each calling their name as they strike poses.

"The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier! Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier! Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier! Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier! Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
Colt steps forward. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens the Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." all Rangers join in as they strike the final pose. "Bio Force!" they all call out.

"Let's get on with this fight!" Starhammer says. "Gladly!" Colt says. "Attack!" he orders, and all five Rangers charge forward. Colt jumps over Starhammer's head, while Riley and Aaron duck as Starhammer strikes at them with his hammer from left to right. Tosha and Shelby both slash at him with their Electro Swords as they meet him in place. Then, as Starhammer is stunned, Aaron and Colt both charge at him from left and right, wielding their Bio Axe and Bio Blade, and slashing at him as they pass him. Riley summons his Bio Crossbow, and Shelby her Bio Sniper. Tosha summons her Bio Lance as well. "Take this!" Colt calls out, and all of the Rangers throw attacks at Starhammer, sending him flying back. "Now for the finisher!" Colt says. The Rangers activate the Bio Blaster, and go into usual formation. "Bio Blaster!" Colt calls out. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it in, calling out "Bio Tag! Set!" He aims the Blaster at Starhammer as the other Rangers grasp it. "Fire!" Colt calls out and pulls the trigger. Starhammer takes the hit and goes down in a fiery explosion, the Rangers cheering as they disengage their weapons and prepare to walk away.

Sion sees Starhammer's defeat and gets up off his throne in a huff. "NO!" he calls out in rage. "He fell too! Idiot! He was so stupid not to see that coming!" "Wait Your Highness!" Ahsoka calls out. "It's not over yet!" she says. She walks over to a control panel and pulls out a laser gun from the weapon control. "Time to show you the new weapon I've invented." "New weapon?" Ragnos asks. "Just watch General!" Ahsoka says, and she pulls the trigger. Lasers erupt from the two front engines of the ship.

On Earth, as the Rangers are walking away, the lasers from the _Great Chimaera_ hit Starhammer, whose body is regenerated as he grows to a giant size. "Haha!" he calls out. "I'm bigger and badder!" The Rangers all look up. "Oh man!" Riley calls out. "No way!" Shelby says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone admires Ahsoka's new weapon. "You see," Ahsoka explains, "I've created a powerful laser that I've installed within the ship's weapon system. This laser transfers energy into its target to multiply the target's body mass by ten. It also contains enough energy to revive its target as well." "Very impressive Captain!" Ragnos says. "Yes!" Sion says. "Now Starhammer will stomp all over those insolent Rangers!" Ahsoka looks away, her face glowing bright red again.

Looking down at the Rangers, Starhammer laughs. "Take this!" he says as he fires energy at the Rangers. Still on the ground, the Rangers all get blown away from the attack. The Rangers struggle up and dive for cover behind two parked cars as another attack comes. "How the Hell are we supposed to fight this guy?!" Aaron says. Colt takes his Morpher out and calls the Bio Base. "Colonel! We have a problem!" he calls out.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson hear Colt's transmission. The two look at each other, than nod. "Rangers," Maddox says, "I have the answer to your problem. I was hoping to test them first, but we obviously don't have a chance to now." "What is it?!" asks Aaron. "Yeah we could use anything at this point!" Colt says. "I'm sending you five assault vehicles to help you fight off this monster." Maddox says. "They're deploying now!"

As Stone types in a code, a computerized voice announces " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!"_ Inside the holding bay, the five vehicles all begin departing. As each of them depart, the computerized voice announces its name. First a Red-colored sports car vehicle departs as the voice announces " _SPEEDER!_ " Then a Pink-colored racecar vehicle departs as the voice announces " _RACER!"_ Then a Blue-colored submarine vehicle departs as the voice announces " _SUB!"_ Then a Green-colored jet vehicle departs as the voice announces " _JET!"_ And finally a Yellow-colored truck vehicle departs as the voice announces " _HAULER!"_

The Rangers all run up as they see the vehicles approach the city. "Whoa!" Aaron says. "Rangers," Maddox's voice says from Colt's Morpher. "These are your new Bio Zords. They're all equipped with high-tech weaponry designed to repel bigger problems. All you need to do is insert your Bio Tags into your control panels, and the Zords will automatically assist you in piloting them!" "Sounds good to me!" Colt says. "Come on guys! Let's go!" The Rangers all charge forward and each jump into the cockpits of their respective Zords. Colt lands into his. "Alright!" Colt says as he lands. "Bio Tag! Set! Bio Speeder! Online!" The Bio Speeder takes off. Next is Shelby. "Bio Tag! Set! Bio Racer! Online!" The Bio Racer takes off. Riley jumps in his next. "Bio Tag! Set! Bio Sub! Online!" The Bio Sub takes off. Then Aaron jumps into his cockpit. "Bio Tag! Set! Bio Jet! Online!" The Bio Jet begins flying toward the enemy. Finally Tosha jumps into hers. "Bio Tag! Set! Bio Hauler! Online!" and the Bio Hauler joins the other Zords.

As the Zords are all together, moving toward Starhammer, Sion sees this. He slams his fists down on the sides of his throne. "No!" he shouts. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! Ragnos! Send down the Serpenteroids to assist him!" "As you command Your Highness!" Ragnos says.

As the Zords move in, four Serpenteroids appear next to Starhammer. "Here we go!" Colt calls out as the Zords approach. "Let's take them down!" Riley says. "Right!" Shelby says. The Bio Sub and Bio Racer both move toward one of the Serpenteroids. "Firing lasers!" Riley and Shelby say simultaneously. Both the Bio Sub and Bio Racer spew out laser fire from their front ends, hitting one of the Serpenteroids and sending it down. "Yeah!" Riley says. "We're so awesome!" Shelby says as she makes a thumbs up.

The Bio Hauler races of the edge of a building and launches at one of the Serpenteroids. "Take this!" Tosha says, and the Bio Hauler rams it right in the chest. Then Tosha hits a switch on her panel, and a massive laser cannon extends out of her trailer and open fires, hitting the Serpenteroid. Then the Bio Jet flies in. "My turn!" Aaron calls out. He flies right at the Serpenteroid, striking it with his wing, than flies in an upward swing, then Aaron spins it around, open firing at the Serpenteroid with his lasers and destroying it. "That's another down!" Aaron calls out.

As another Serpenteroid stands in front of Starhammer, the Bio Speeder begins racing toward it. "Going at full speed!" Colt calls out. "Fire!" he says as he hits the switch on his panel and the Bio Speeder open fires on the Serpenteroid as it approaches fast. The Serpenteroid takes several hits, than Colt charges it forward, sending the Bio Speeder flying up and striking it. The Serpenteroid goes down. "Yeah!" Colt says.

The five Zords all come together again, standing against the sole remaining Serpenteroid and Starhammer. "Rangers," Maddox's voice contacts the Rangers. "Combine your Zords together to form the Bio Force Megazord and finish the fight! I'm sending you the codes Colt" "Got it Colonel!" Colt calls out. "Come on guys!" "Right!" they all reply. The Rangers all charge their Zords forward.

Colt takes out his Bio Morpher and engages it to the front of his control panel. First he hits the "*" key and the same computerized voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " Then Colt begins hitting the first five number keys with the voice announcing the corresponding Bio Zord as he does. First he hits "1" and the voice announces " _SPEEDER!_ " then "2" and the voice announces " _SUB!_ "then "3" and the voice announces " _JET!_ " then "4" and the voice announces " _HAULER!_ " and then finally "5" and the voice announces _"RACER!_ " Then Colt finally hits the "#" key to activate the sequence and the voice announces " _BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ "

The four ground Zords all ride in an organized formation as the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler ride forward. Behind them rides the Bio Speeder, and behind that is the Bio Racer. Colt looks behind him. "Shelby! You're go!" he calls. "Right" Shelby says, and the Bio Racer's ends fold out, with a flat area holding them together. It rolls forward and under the Bio Speeder, attaching itself to the bottom of the Zord and locking its extended sides to the sides of the Bio Speeder, fists extending out of the ends of its sides. "Go!" Colt calls out as he hits a switch on hits panel. Two ends extend from the front end of the Bio Speeder, followed by the back ends of the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler opening up. The Bio Speeder rolls forward, and the two ends on its front dock with the open slots of the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler, leaving all four Zords combined together. "Follow me Tosha!" Riley calls out. "You got it Riley!" Tosha says, and the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler both fold their back ends up, their front ends extending out as feet. As this is happening, the top cockpit of the Bio Speeder folds back to the very top of the body, extending as a chest. "Aaron!" Colt calls out. "Flying in!" Aaron calls out, and the Bio Jet flies in at the now standing Zord. As it slows down, its wings fold in, and its entire front folds up, revealing a face. The Bio Speeder's back end folds down to its back, leaving an open area, where the Bio Jet lands in, locking itself in and becoming the head of the newly formed Megazord. Still in their separate cockpits, the Rangers all appear together in a split-screened shot. "Bio Force Megazord! Online!" they all call out together. The Bio Force Megazord stands against its two enemies, than walks forward. "Get it!" Starhammer orders the Serpenteroid. The Serpenteroid moves forward. "Lasers!" Shelby calls out, and the Bio Force Megazord raises its arms, firing lasers out of two small cannons mounted on its forearms. The Serpenteroid goes down from the lasers. "Now you're next Starhammer!" Colt calls out. "Try me!" Starhammer says. And he charges forward. The two engage in combat. Starhammer swings its hammer at the Megazord, but it blocks the blow with its arm, and then kicks the mutant down with its left foot. It then sends a second kick with its right foot, knocking the mutant back. "Fire!" Colt says, and the Bio Force Megazord holds its arms out, lasers firing from two cannons on its chest. Starhammer gets hit and is knocked back. "Alright!" Colt calls out. "Bio Force Megazord Saber!" A Saber appears in the hands of the Megazord, and it holds it out. All Rangers appear together. "Bio Force Megazord Saber! Full Power!" The blade of the Saber glows white as it energizes, and the Bio Force Megazord throws two slashes at Starhammer in an "X" shape, striking the mutant. Starhammer drops his hammer and clutches his stomach, groaning in pain as he turns around and falls down in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all jump up, calling out cries of victory.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion launches himself up. "DAMN IT!" he calls out in fury. "Not again!" "Shall I send down another commander Lord?" Vulkar asks. "Shall I make improvements to my weapon Your Highness?!" Ahsoka asks, sounding almost desperate to please him. "NO!" Sion says. "You've all done enough! You all messed up today. You're all so stupid! Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESS!" he calls out as he knocks two Reptilitrons and storms off the bridge in fury. "Your Highness! Please wait!" Ahsoka shouts out desperately. "I can make improvements! I can do anything! Please wait!" She runs after Sion and Vulkar follows as well. Ragnos just shakes his head in disgust at all the chaos.

The Rangers all stand at attention in the Command Center as Dawson and Maddox debrief the Rangers. "You did well out there!" Dawson says. "You all should be very proud of yourselves. Not only have you accomplished mastering your Zords, but you've also demonstrated how well you five clearly work as a team!" Maddox says. "But keep in mind that this is still only the beginning of our fight. Every day the Syndicate gets stronger, and while we may succeed today, more battles lay ahead of us! But you're all still making excellent Rangers! Dismissed!" Maddox says. The Rangers all salute, and turn around to walk off. "Wait," Dawson says. "Aaron. Tosha. Both of you stay back." The two stop and turn around. "Yes Colonel?" Aaron asks, seeming confused. "We saw on the alarm that you two went off by yourselves. Pretty much, you guys attacked that mutant by yourselves without calling for help." Maddox says. "Yes," Aaron says. "We thought we could take on that mutant alone. But clearly we were wrong." Tosha rolls her eyes. "That you were." Dawson says. "While we may be victorious, you must all know the seriousness of what you did. For that, don't you think that deserves a little punishment?" The two look shocked. "Well. . ." They both say nervously.

Tosha and Aaron are washing dishes by hand in the kitchen. "You and your bright ideas Aaron!" Tosha says. "Well it's not entirely my fault!" Aaron says. "You didn't have to agree!" "Oh really?!" Tosha says. "Like reasoning with someone as stubborn as you is easy!" "Stubborn?!" asks Aaron. "I'm not nearly as stubborn as you!" Tosha looks at Aaron and turns to face him. "Oh really?!" she says. Aaron does the same as Tosha, facing her. "Yes! Really!" Aaron says. "Well, macho man," Tosha says, smiling slightly "at least I'm not as cocky!" "Haha!" Aaron laughs. "You're the definition of cocky!" "Really?!" Tosha asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "And you know what else?!" he asks. "What?!" Tosha says. Aaron grabs some of the soap suds in the sink and then claps them into Tosha's face. Tosha screams. "Oh so that's how it is huh?!" she says, laughing a bit. Then she splashes water in Aaron's face, and the two proceed to fight, clapping suds and splashing water into each other's faces, laughing playfully.


	4. The Worth of Fighting

The Worth of Fighting

In the Command Center, Maddox is at the main console of the supercomputer, looking something up on the viewing monitor. She turns back to Dawson. "Reports show that the Bio Force Headquarters has just lost another sector." she says. "And each day the Syndicate will only continue to conquer more and more of Bio Force territory." Dawson says. "Well at this point there's no hope for backup now." Maddox says. "Then it's true. . ." Dawson says. "Those Rangers are the universe's only hope in stopping the Syndicate now. If they don't stop the Syndicate here, then they win here." "Let's just hope that the Rangers are up for what's coming." Maddox says. Dawson nods. Just outside the entrance of the Command Center, Shelby is revealed to be listening in on what they're saying.

In the Bio Base lounge, Colt throws a dart at the target mounted on the wall. The dart hits very close to the bullseye. Colt smiles as he goes for the last dart in his hand. Sitting at the table next to Colt, Aaron and Tosha are sitting on opposite sides, arm wrestling, while Riley is in the middle, looking bored. Aaron slams Tosha's arm on the table. "I win again!" he says. Tosha growls, but with a smile. "You're cheating!" She holds her arm out again. "One more time! Come on!" Aaron rolls his eyes. "Fine!" he says, and takes her arm. "Riley!" Riley looks up. "I know! I know!" he takes their hands. "One. . .two. . .three. . .go. . ." he says as he lets go, clearly disgusted at starting the game again. Shelby walks in. Colt throws his last dart, than looks over, noticing that Shelby looks distracted. "Shelby." he says. "What's wrong?" Hearing this, Aaron looks up. "Something wrong Shelby?" he asks. With Aaron distracted, Tosha wastes no time: she slams Aaron's arm on the table. "Ow!" Aaron calls out. "Ha!" Tosha says triumphantly. "I finally win!" "That doesn't count!" "It does so! Fair and square!" The two get to each other from across the table, arguing, but Riley pushes them aside. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he says. "Just call it a draw! And no more arm wrestling! I'm tired of refereeing you two!" "Fine!" they both say simultaneously. Then everyone looks at Shelby. "Anyway, what's wrong Shelby?" Tosha asks. "I just heard Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel talking about something." Shelby says. "Now Shelby," Riley says disapprovingly, "you know you shouldn't be listening in on their conversations. They're supposed to be private." "It's not like I was intentionally eavesdropping!" Shelby says. "I just happened to be passing by while they were talking!" Colt gives Shelby a look, but then smiles. "Well, what did they say that has you so worried?" he asks. "Well. . ." Shelby starts. "They were going over reports from Bio Force Headquarters. Apparently the Syndicate has conquered another sector of our headquarters, and what's worse is that they keep on destroying more and more of our territory every day." Aaron just smirks. "So?" he asks. "I don't see what the big deal is. We've been doing well against the Syndicate so far! They don't scare me!" "Don't you see Aaron?" Shelby asks. "The Syndicate is conquering Bio Force as we speak, and they're continuing to destroy more worlds!" "What's your point?" Aaron asks, clearly not sounding at all afraid. "Aaron, my point is" Shelby says, "that the Syndicate is clearly a force to be reckoned with. What if by fighting the Syndicate here as Power Rangers, we're only delaying the inevitable? What if we're actually destined to die defeating the Syndicate? What if we are only fighting a hopeless battle?" "Oh come on Shelby!" Aaron says, chuckling. "You're talking nonsense. We've been through too much now just to be killed by some petty empire!" "Now Aaron," Riley says. "You know very well that the Syndicate is far more than just a petty Empire. We've been fighting them for a good month now and we've already got a good sense of what they're capable of." Aaron walks back, than turns around. "And yet" Aaron says, "we still always pulled through. They send in a fleet of ships, we can fight those off. They send in a mutant and some Reptilitrons, we can fight those off. And now they can make their mutants bigger. But guess what. . .we can fight those off now with Zords! There's literally nothing that the Syndicate can throw at us that we can't handle!" "That's right!" Colt says proudly as he smiles with a thumbs up. Riley and Tosha smile, but Shelby still looks down, clearly looking concerned.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion walks onto the bridge. Vulkar kneels. "Rise Vulkar!" Sion says. "Sir!" Vulkar says. "I have excellent news. I have managed to make contact with a new mutant commander!" He gestures to the right entrance, and an armored warrior mutant walks onto the bridge. "This is Razker my Lord!" Vulkar says. "He is one of the Syndicate's most elite swordsmen. He is also responsible for commanding multiple missions in the sieges of the outer areas of the universe. His service record is highly impeccable!" "Yes Your Highness!" Razker says. "Your father has always thought very highly of me for my services to our military!" Sion chuckles. "Is that so?" he asks. "Well then it seems that Vulkar has picked a very talented and intelligent commander!" Sion gets up off his throne and walks over to Razker, pointing to him. "Razker! Your mission is to destroy the infamous Bio Force Rangers! Deploy immediately and do not return to the ship until you deliver to me the heads of these Rangers!" Razker bows. "It will be done my Lord!" he says.

On Earth, Shelby is accompanying Aaron and Tosha as they're out buying groceries. Tosha is driving the truck, Aaron in the front, and Shelby is sitting in the back, looking out the window. Aaron turns back. "Shelby," he says. "You okay?" Shelby shakes a bit in shock as she snaps back to reality. "Oh." she says. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Aaron gives her a look. "Shelby," he says, "are you still thinking about that talk Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel were having? You need to stop worrying. We're doing fine!" Tosha looks at Aaron. "Now Aaron," she says. "while I'm not worried, I do agree that the Syndicate is worse than anything we've ever dealt with before. Shelby's at least being cautious." "Oh come on!" Aaron says. "You two need to lighten up!" As he says this, screaming is heard in the distance. Tosha looks out. "Sounds like trouble!" she says. "Let's go!" She turns the truck around and takes off toward the screaming. "Great!" Aaron says. "Just what we need to show Shelby there's nothing to worry about!"

Razker and his Reptilitrons are going through the city. Tosha drives the truck up behind them. Hearing the screeching halt, Razker turns around. He laughs as the three hop out of the truck. "Well well well!" he says happily. "What do we have here?!" "What do you think you're doing here mutant?!" Tosha asks. "Didn't you hear?" Razker asks. "His Highness Prince Sion has ordered the execution of the Bio Force Rangers. And as one of the most elite swordsmen in all of the Syndicate, I have been asked by him to have the honor!" Aaron smiles. "Oh really?" he asks. "I had no idea we were becoming so popular that we got a big shot after us now! Big honor!" Tosha elbows Aaron. "Are you seriously joking at a time like this?!" she asks. Colt and Riley run up. "We got the alert guys!" Riley says. Razker laughs as the five Rangers all come together. "Now all five of you are here!" he says. "Now I can kill all five of you at once!" "Don't bet on it!" Colt says. He takes out his Morpher, and holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he calls out. "Ready!" everyone else replies as they raise theirs as well. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they all call out "Bio Force! Override!" Their Morphing sequences are all shown together, split-screened five-way. As the sequence is complete, the Rangers all draw their Electro Swords. "Attack!" Colt commands, and the Rangers charge forward. "Get them!" Razker orders the Reptilitrons. The foot soldiers charge forward, Razker laughing as they do. The Rangers engage.

Aaron parries a blow from his back, than flips the blade over, elbowing his attacker in the neck. Then he sweeps around, swinging his sword in a forty-five degree angle to the left, slashing down several Reptilitrons. He blocks another blow with his arm, returns the slash, then throws a tornado kick at several Reptilitrons, kicking them while also slashing at some at his side, bringing them down.

Wielding her sword in an underhanded grip, Shelby jumps over two Reptilitrons' blades as they slash at her feet. She slashes at one that she passes, than counter-slashes as two more from behind her attempt to attack her. She parries another blow from her right, than roundhouse kicks her attacker. She then crosses blades with another Reptilitron, and then brings her blade up in an upward slash, sending it back and knocking more away.

Swinging from a wire, Tosha slashes several Reptilitrons as she swings past them. Then as the wire sails farther up, she lets go of the wire, and tackles a Reptilitron from above, knocking it down. Then as another attempts to attack her, she slashes downward at its feet, tripping it, then flips over as two more slash at her. She gets to her knees, parrying a blow, then slashing down two, followed by a sweep kick, tripping two, then gets on her back, launching her legs forward to get herself back on her feet, then parrying another blow from her left. This is followed by a counter-slash, knocking two Reptilitrons away.

Riley locks blades with a Reptilitron, than twists the blade to the left. Then he launches his sword upward, first hitting the Reptilitron with the butt of his grip, then slashing it with his blade. He parries another blade quickly at his left, than he sweeps to the right, slashing down two more. He brings himself downward, slashing at a Reptilitron's feet, causing it to stumble down. He then flips over the Reptilitron's back, throwing a kick at another Reptilitron on his left, than as he comes down, he slashes his blade downward, slashing down another. This is followed by a jump kick as he launches himself up, and as he sweeps himself to the left, he slashes three more down as he swings his blade at them.

Wielding his Bio Blade, Colt launches himself at Razker, slashing at him. Razker blocks the blow, from his left, and Colt slashes at his right, but Razker parries again. The two lock blades and grab each other, circling. Razker laughs. "I see you're trained in the arts of swordsmanship!" he says, as he kicks Colt back. "But no one can possibly match my skill!" Razker says. "Let's see!" Colt says. He charges forward, and as he meets him, Razker slashes at his neck. Colt ducks, then he passes Razker, turning around and slashing his blade in a forty-five degree angle. Razker parries, then the two lock blades. He twists Colt's blade to the left, then brings his sword up in an upward slash, hitting Colt in the chin with the butt of his grip, then his blade slashes Colt's chest. Colt is knocked back. The other Rangers come to help Colt. As Aaron and Tosha help Colt up, Riley and Shelby step forward, wielding their Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. The two open fire, but Razker just stands there, the blasts not affecting him at all. Aaron and Tosha step forward with their Bio Lance and Bio Axe and send energy slashes at Razker. The slashes come at Razker, but he holds them back with his sword. "This is it?!" he says, almost laughing. He deflects the slashes back at the Rangers, scoring hits on Aaron and Tosha and knocking them back. "Guess one of the most elite swordsmen in the Syndicate is more than just a title!" Aaron comments. Razker laughs. "You five are the infamous Power Rangers?! I'd expect more from people of your reputation!" He laughs again and energizes his sword. He sends an energy slash in an "X" shape at the Rangers, hitting them hard. The Rangers are knocked off the balcony of the building they're fighting on and are de-morphed as they land on the ground.

Looking over the balcony, Razker laughs. "That was far too easy! Guess you're not worth the effort anyway!" he runs off, jumping over the balcony. Though slightly nicked, the Rangers all get to their feet. "That guy's going for the city!" Aaron says. "We have to hurry!" Tosha says. "If we don't stop him he'll get to innocent people!" Shelby gets to her feet. She flashes back to her listening in on Dawson and Maddox.

"If they don't stop the Syndicate here," Dawson says, "then they win here."

Shelby snaps back to reality. "Come on guys!" Colt says. The other Rangers run forward, but Shelby stands back, yelling out to the Rangers. "No!" she says. "I'm not going!" The Rangers all turn back. "What are you talking about Shelby?!" Colt asks. "Don't you see guys?!" Shelby asks. "This mutant wiped the floor with us! This is a fight we can't win!" The Rangers all look down. Shelby steps forward, looking to Colt. "Do you know if we can win this fight Colt?" Colt doesn't answer. "Well?!" Shelby asks, almost screaming. "Do you know?!" Colt looks down. "I don't Shelby! I just don't!" Shelby looks to her left, clearly upset.

At the city plaza, Razker continues to attack civilians. "Come out Rangers! We're not finished with our fight yet!" he yells out.

The Rangers hear Razker attacking. Aaron steps forward. He looks back at Shelby. "Maybe you're right Shelby." he says. "Maybe we are fighting a hopeless battle. But right now there are people in trouble. And until I die, I'm not stopping! No matter what!" he runs forward. "Bio Force! Override!" he calls as he Morphs. Tosha steps forward. "I don't care how strong the Syndicate is!" she says fearlessly. "I vowed I would fight for the sake of my family when I lost them. If I have to die trying, so be it!" She runs forward. "Bio Force! Override!" she Morphs.

Wielding his Bio Axe, Aaron launches himself at Razker, his blade locked with Razker's. "I'm taking you down Razker!" Aaron says. "Don't think so greenie!" Razker says back. He pushes his blade forward, knocking Aaron back. Tosha comes in, wielding her Bio Lance, and strikes at him, than retreats back, standing next to Aaron. "Come on Aaron! Let's go together!" she says. The two charge forward.

Back with the others, Riley goes forward, looking down. "I'm not sure what our destiny is Shelby," he says, "but what I do know is that I once made a promise to my friend that no matter what, I'd always fight on. For both his sake, and for mine! And I'm not about to break that promise! Even if it means death!" he runs forward. "Bio Force Override!" He Morphs. Colt steps forward last. Then he turns to Shelby, looking at her from behind. "It seems those three have something worth fighting for Shelby." he says. "So let me ask you this. Do you have anything worth fighting for? I know I do. Maybe you should think about that before you decide to just give up. Just saying." Shelby looks up, still looking sad. Colt smiles. Then he runs forward. "Bio Force! Override!" he Morphs. Shelby watches after him.

Aaron and Tosha launch themselves at Razker, but he deflects their attacks, sending them back. Behind them is Riley, who open fires on Razker with his Bio Crossbow. Razker deflects the fire, blasting Riley back. Razker turns to his left, where he sees Colt charging forward. Colt charges his Bio Blade to full power, ready to attack Razker.

Shelby looks down and closes her eyes. "Do I really have anything worth fighting for?" she asks herself in her head.

Shelby thinks back to the past. A very sick woman is shown in bed, holding a little girl's hand. "Shelby. . ." the woman says weakly. "Mommy!" Shelby says, crying heavily. The woman smiles weakly, and puts her hand on Shelby's cheek. "Now don't you cry sweetie." she says. "You're a big girl now!" Shelby keeps crying. "Shelby! Listen to me!" the woman says. Shelby calms down. "Listen: death is just a part of life Shelby! We're all destined for it at some point. But until then, we can't let our fears of death stop us from living life to the fullest." Shelby smiles a bit. "Shelby. I want you to remember this: never live life in fear. I want you to live on for my sake." The woman takes Shelby's hand. "Promise me?" Shelby wipes away her tears, though she's still slightly crying. "I. . .promise mommy!" Shelby says in between sobs. The woman smiles. "That's my baby girl!" she says, and she kisses Shelby's hand.

Shelby snaps back to reality, opens her eyes, and looks up, walking forward.

Razker slashes the Rangers back with his sword. "You Rangers are more pathetic than any opponent I've ever faced before!" he says. He moves forward to attack the Rangers again, but then Shelby moves in, Morphed. She tackles Razker to the side, and then joins the Rangers. "Shelby!" Aaron calls out. As the Rangers meet, Shelby stands firm. "Guys!" she says. "I know why you fight now! You've all found your reasons to fight! You all have something more to fight for than just for the sake of fighting for the Earth! I may not know how this fight will turn out, but until I'm down, I will fight with you guys through thick and thin!" Tosha steps forward, patting Shelby on the back. "Glad to have your aid again Shelby!" she says. "Thanks Tosha!" Shelby says as she gives a thumbs up. Razker gets to his feet. "Hate to break up this touching reunion," he says, "but we're in the middle of a fight here!" He throws a slash at the Rangers. As the other Rangers are knocked back, Shelby flips to the side, dodging the attack. She veers off, out of sight from Razker, summoning her Bio Sniper. "Electro Blasters!" Colt calls out as the Rangers draw their blasters. "Try me Rangers!" Razker says. "Fire!" Colt calls out, and all the Rangers open fire. With Razker distracted from the fire, Shelby aims her Bio Sniper at Razker from behind and open fires, scoring a precise hit at Razker from the back. Razker groans in pain. Shelby joins up the Rangers. "That did it!" Shelby exclaims excitedly. "Now for the finisher!" Colt says. The Rangers combine their weapons together, but this time, Shelby wields them together. "Bio Blaster!" she calls out. Colt and Tosha kneel down in front, grabbing the front ends, while Riley and Aaron take their usual spots on the sides. Razker gets to his feet. "You think that'll work on me?! Never!" he says. "We'll see about that!" Shelby calls out. "Bio Tag! Set!" she says, as she inserts her Bio Tag into the slot behind the Bio Blaster, charging it. "Fire!" she calls out, and pulls the trigger. Razker tries to resist the force of the blast, but it easily pierces through his body. He drops his sword as he clutches his stomach in pain. He falls backward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. Shelby looks down, sighing in relief.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka draws the laser control blaster from the control panel. "Not over by a long shot!" she says, and pulls the trigger.

Razker's body is zapped with the lasers, and he grows to giant size. "Time for round 2!" he calls out. The Rangers see this. Shelby takes out her Morpher. "Colonel!" she calls out. "Time for the big guns!" "On the way!" Maddox's voice says.

" _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces in the Zord Holding Bay. As the Zords all depart the voice calls out " _SPEEDER! RACER! SUB! JET! HAULER!_ " with each Zord departing as their name is announced.

The Bio Zords are deployed, and each of the Rangers jump into their cockpits. "Bio Speeder!" Colt calls. "Bio Racer!" Shelby calls. "Bio Sub!" Riley calls. "Bio Jet!" Aaron calls. "Bio Hauler!" Tosha calls. The five Bio Zords unite together.

"Megazord transformation!" Colt calls out. He engages his Morpher to the control panel and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Colt hits the number keys, the voice announcing the name of the corresponding Zord as he hits each key. " _SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER!_ " Then Colt hits the "#" key and the voice announces " _BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ "

The Rangers go into Megazord sequence, though the sequence is shortened up this time, split-screening the shots of the Bio Racer attaching to the bottom of the Bio Speeder and the Bio Speeder extending ends in its front to attach to the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler. The Megazord is shown rising, but this time the shot of the Bio Jet is cut, with the sequence cutting straight to the Bio Jet docking with the other Zords to complete the sequence. "Bio Force Megazord!" the Rangers all call out.

The Bio Force Megazord walks forward, wielding its Saber against Razker. The two charge at each other and lock blades. Razker breaks away and slashes at the Megazord's chest several times. The cockpits of the Megazords' shutter violently. "Not down yet!" Colt calls out, and charges forward. Razker ducks a slash from the saber, than slashes it, passing by the Megazord. The Megazord recovers, finding it faceing Razker's back. Shelby notices this. "Lasers!" she calls, and raising its arm, the Bio Force Megazord fires a barrage of lasers at Razker, hitting him in the back. Razker is unable to respond in time, and takes the hit. "Alright!" Shelby calls out. "Saber! Full Power!" The Bio Force Megazord Saber charges to full power, energizing in energy. It launches it "X" slash at Razker, hitting him hard. Razker drops his sword and groans in pain as he falls backward and goes down in a fiery explosion. "Yes!" Shelby calls in victory, clapping slightly.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone sees the defeat, and Vulkar stares in horror. "No!" he says. "Razker went down too!" He and Ahsoka both look back at Sion, both looking scared as they prepare for him to have a fit again. Much to their surprise, Sion looks down, shaking his head, then walks off the bridge in silence, leaving Ahsoka and Vulkar to both stare at each other in confusion. Ragnos walks onto the bridge. "Is it over yet? His Highness' temper tantrum?"

On Earth, the Rangers all gather where the fight began, standing on the balcony as the sun begins to set. Then they look down, seeing people walk about and enjoying themselves. Shelby smiles. "Such a beautiful sky!" Colt says. "Yes." Shelby says. "Everything seems so peaceful right now." "You know what we're fighting for right guys?" asks Colt. Everyone looks to him. "We're protecting that sky right there. And everyone who lives below it. That's what I fight for! And that's what gives me my spirit!" The other Rangers smile. Everyone walks over, back to the truck, though Shelby stays behind. "So Aaron, Tosha," Colt is heard saying. "You get any food for today?" "Oh man!" Aaron says. "We didn't get there in time!" Tosha says. "What?!" Colt calls out, outraged. As an inaudible argument goes on, Shelby has her flashback again as she closes her eyes.

"Live on for my sake!" Shelby's mother says. "Promise me?"

Back in the present, Shelby smiles. "I won't fail you mom!" she whispers to herself. "Hey Shelby!" Tosha calls. Shelby turns back. "We're going out to dinner!" Riley calls. "You coming?!" Shelby smiles widely. "Of course!" she calls. "I'm starving!" Everyone gets into the truck. "Great!" Aaron calls out. "Now let's go! I'm in the mood for steak!" "But I wanted Chinese food!" Tosha argues. The two start to argue as the camera pans to the setting sun.


	5. Blast from the Past

A Blast from the Past

A huge Syndicate Fleet is sweeping across the skies of another planet. The world's surface shows wide grasslands, mountain ranges and oceans for several miles. The fleet is open firing on the planet's surface, and the civilians are running for dear life, screaming. The civilians all appear to be humans. Several ships fly lower to the surface, deploying Serpenteroids and Reptilitrons, and the foot soldiers charge forward to attack. Civilians continue to run away in horror as Reptilitrons attack some unlucky ones, ships continue to spew out laser fire, sending huge explosions flying everywhere on the ground as they hit. A married couple is rushing for their lives in their house, the woman carrying their year old son. "We have to hurry!" the man says. The woman sets her son down as they try to seal a door shut, but then a huge laser blast hits the ground near them, causing the surface to shake. Debris falls down on the man and woman, who are trapped underneath. Trapped, the woman calls out for her son. "Mommy!" the son says, and he tries to run forward to help her out, but another quake hits, bringing more debris down, and blocking him off. The boy is forced against the wall and starts crying as rubble and plaster falls on him. "PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" he yells, crying hard.

Colt wakes up with a start, launching his upper body off his bed. "NO!" he shouts as he wakes up, breathing heavily and sweating. He looks around to find himself in his room. Its late at night and his room is dark. Maddox is standing in the doorway of his room, dressed in her own night clothes. Colt looks over, sees her, then sighs in distress, sitting on the side of his bed, and leaning his head in his hands. Maddox walks over and sits next to him. She puts her left hand on his shoulder, and rubs his back with her right. "You had that nightmare again? Didn't you?" she asks. Colt nods, his eyes closed, but still breathing heavily. "You know, Colt" Maddox says, "maybe it's time that you gave this a thought. You've been having these dreams very frequently now." "No!" Colt says. "They're just really bad dreams." "You're still saying that even after all Tom and I have told you Colt?!" Maddox says. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Colt asks. Maddox looks at Colt with disapproval. Outside of Colt's room, Aaron is seen, having heard what they just said.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is standing by a cloaked mutant, who is holding a staff. "Excellent Miseria!" he says. "Yes!" Miseria says. "With the Red Ranger already suffering from internal problems from his nightmares, my powers will further the severity of them. Before long, his own memories will drive him into insanity!" "Turning him against his allies!" Ahsoka finishes. "Exactly!" Ragnos says. "Miseria won't have to trouble herself at all! She'll drive the Red Ranger insane, and before the Rangers even know what hit them, he'll be destroying his own allies!" "Excellent plan Ragnos!" Sion says. "Now we'll be using the Rangers themselves to destroy each other! It's perfect revenge!" He gets excited. "Yes Your Highness!" Ragnos says. "With Miseria's powers, the Rangers will be destroyed. Then we can finally get back to our invasion of Earth!"

In the Bio Base lounge, the Rangers are eating breakfast, though Colt is absent. "You sure you heard right Aaron?" Riley asks. "Yes!" Aaron calls out. "Why were you eavesdropping in the first place?" Tosha asks. "I wasn't!" Aaron says. "I just got up for some water and just so happened to pass by when I heard them talking." "So what?" Tosha asks. "Colt's obviously having nightmares." "Maybe he's just eating too much." Riley says. "No that's not it!" Aaron says. "The way they were talking, it seems like he's been having them for a long time." Riley is about to speak up, but then Maddox's voice is heard from the intercom. "Rangers!" she calls, "Report to Command Center! On the double!" The Rangers all drop their food and set their glasses down, all racing to the Command Center. They run in, and all stand at attention, though Colt is still absent. "Rangers reporting as ordered sir!" they say as they enter. "At ease!" Dawson calls out, and the Rangers stand at ease. Dawson turns to Maddox. She turns around, but looks confused when she sees the four. "Where's Colt?" she asks. "He said he was going out for a jog." Riley reports. Maddox gives Dawson a brief look, the two looking concerned. "Very well." she says finally. "We'll proceed without him then." She turns to the computer, bringing up another set of schematics on the viewing monitor. "Anyway," she says "I've called you here to show you this. Since there's no guarantee that our fight against the Syndicate will continue to go as well as it currently is, I've been making efforts to add up more to our arsenal. As a result, I've developed these." She turns back from the viewing monitor to reveal a new set of schematics, showing new Zords on the screen. "These are you new Battle Zords Rangers." The Rangers all seem impressed at the looks. "However," Maddox continues, "due to the complications and complexities of the systems within these Zords, I haven't completed all five of them yet. I have completed Colt's, however, which is why it is very unfortunate that he's not here."

Colt is out jogging near the forest. As he stops, he rests for a second, breathing heavily. He briefly has a flash of the dream again, showing him crying, but as he snaps back into reality, he slaps himself in the head. "Man!" he says. "I got to get all these illusions out of my head!" As he starts stretching, Miseria comes up behind him. "Why don't I help you with your little problem Ranger?!" she asks. Colt turns around with a start, then strikes a pose. "Who are you?!" he asks. "That matters not!' Miseria says. "What does matter, however, is what's going to happen to you!" "Try me!" Colt says, and takes out his Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" he says as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Morpher and activates this. (Note: by this point in the show, the Rangers' Morphing Sequence is now shortened, simply starting off by showing the Bio Force logo coming out of the Morpher followed by the final shot of the Morphign Sequence as their helmet appears.) Morphing completed, Colt summons his Bio Blade, and charges forward. As he meets Miseria, he slashes at her neck, but she parries with her staff. The two force each other around, and Miseria swings at Colt, who parries himself. Colt attempts throws a punch at her face, but she grabs his fist and twists it to the left. She uses her foot to trip Colt. Colt falls onto his back, and Miseria pins him with her foot. Colt groans in pain. "Now to show you my real power Ranger!" Miseria says. She takes her foot off his chest and kicks him forward. Colt rolls to the side, but quickly launches himself back onto his feet. He holds his Bio Blade up in a ready position. "Now it's time." Miseria says to herself. Growling, Colt charges forward. Miseria raises her staff, and a huge orb appears at the tip of it. Colt stops and looks up. "Huh?!" he asks in shock. Miseria lowers her staff and points it at Colt, a huge shock blast emitting from her staff. The blast hits Colt's head, and dropping his Bio Blade, Colt falls to his knees, grabbing his head with both his hands as he screams in agony and his helmet starts glowing red and black. "Feel my power Ranger!" Miseria calls out. "Embrace it! Embrace your inner misery and use it! It will give you power beyond your imagination!" Colt struggles, screaming in agony. "NO!" he shouts. "Get out of my head! PLEASE STOP!" he demands. Miseria laughs maniacally, but then a laser blast hits her, knocking her off guard and pushing her back. Her concentration broken, the powers emitting from Miseria's staff cut off, and Colt sighs in relief as he nearly falls forward, using his arms to hold him up. The other Rangers come up behind Colt, Shelby holding her Bio Sniper. "Hold it right there mutant!" she calls out as she moves forward and aims her Bio Sniper directly at Miseria. Riley stands next to her, while Aaron and Tosha move to Colt's side. "Colt!" Tosha calls out, then she turns to Miseria. "What did you do to him?!" Miseria laughs. "You'll find out soon enough!" She continues to laugh as she disappears. Riley and Shelby look forward, shocked at her disappearance, then look back at Colt as Aaron and Tosha help him up. "Are you okay?" Tosha asks. Colt groans a bit, but then nods. "Yeah." he says. "Just took a hard hit. But it's nothing. Just glad you guys got here when you did." "Well," Riley says "we're glad you're okay. But we need to get you back to Bio Base. Lieutenant Colonel has something to tell you." "Right." Colt says as he nods. The Rangers all turn back to leave. Colt briefly feels his head as if he has a headache and groans.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion is talking with Ragnos and Miseria. "So the Rangers took the bait?" Sion asks. "Yes." Miseria says. "While I didn't manage to complete my spell, I still channeled in enough energy into the Red Ranger's mind. Before long, my energy will take him over, forcing him into insanity." "And by tonight, he'll attack the Rangers." Ragnos says. "By the time they realize what has happened to their leader, it will be far too late!"

At the Bio Base, Colt is standing at attention in the Command Center. "So," Maddox says as she explains to Colt his new Battle Zord, "your Zord is nearly completed. Once I'm able to send you the Bio Tag, it will help you control the Zord better and. . ." Maddox's dialogue starts to die out as Colt thinks back about being hit with that energy blast. He winces as his head starts hurting him again. Maddox finally stops talking. "Well that's about it. Do you have any questions Colt? Colt? Colt?" She turns around and notices Colt wincing. "Colt?!" he snaps back to reality. "Are you okay?" Maddox asks, sounding concerned. "Uhh. . .yeah." Colt says. "Just a headache. But I got everything. No questions." "Good." Maddox says. "Maybe you should rest a bit now. The others told me that mutant hit you pretty hard." "No, I'm fine." Colt says. "Well okay then." Maddox says, "That's all. Dismissed." "Yes ma'am." Colt says, and salutes before leaving. As he walks out, Maddox looks on, clearly concerned.

Aaron and Tosha walk back in from the garage, carrying grocery bags, when they run into Colt, who's dressed in his training gear and carrying a towel. "Colt." Aaron says. "Where are you going?" "Oh hey guys." Colt says. "Just going for a run." "Again?" Tosha asks. "You just got back from one, and we're about to have dinner. Riley's making his chicken again!" "Oh. . ." Colt says. "Well. . .I'm not hungry. Later!" He runs out. Tosha and Aaron look after him in confusion. "Wow." Tosha says. "Usually whenever Riley's making his chicken, Colt freaks out. It's not like him to blow off dinner like this." "Yeah." Aaron says. "There has to be a good reason for it." "Maybe he just wants to be alone for a bit." Tosha says. "Guess you're right. Anyway, let's eat." The two walk toward the kitchen.

As it becomes late at night, Colt is still out, struggling through the forest, using trees to keep him balanced. He groans in pain as he continues to have a headache, and he continues to have flashes of the planet being attacked, as well as what happened with Miseria. He continues to growl, than falls to his knees, growling. "STOP!" he calls out in fury. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He growls again, but then suddenly, he becomes surrounded by dark energy, his eyes glowing dark as he continues to scream in agony.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all asleep, but then the alarm goes off. Everyone jumps out of bed and races into the Command Center. Maddox walks over to the main console and brings up the source. "The Syndicate sure has lousy timing!" Aaron says as he yawns. As the source comes up on the monitor, the Rangers see Colt, Morphed, going through the city, yelling crazily and shooting areas of the city with his blaster. " What the?!" Aaron asks, clearly shocked. "That's Colt!" Shelby says. "What the Hell is he doing?!" Tosha asks. "I don't know!" Maddox says, but you'd better get down there and fast!"

As Colt continues to attack the city, the Rangers arrive, unmorphed and dressed in their regular clothes. "Colt!" Riley calls out. "Huh?!" Colt says as he turns to face them. "What are you doing?!" Aaron asks. "What's come over you?!" Tosha asks. As if he didn't hear anything, Colt summons his Bio Blade, and growling angrily, he charges forward and attacks the Rangers. The Rangers all jump out of the way. Colt goes after Riley and Shelby. He slashes at Riley's neck, but Riley ducks and counterpunches, only for Colt to be unaffected. Aaron comes after him, but Colt kicks him back. Shelby and Tosha both attempt to run at him, but he roundhouse kicks them both. Aaron and Riley help the girls up, and the four come together. "Looks like we have no choice." Shelby says. The Rangers take out their Morphers. Riley readies his. "Ready?!" he calls out. "Ready!" the Rangers reply. "Bio Force Override!" they call out, and they all Morph. They summon their weapons and hold them at the ready. "Attack!" Riley calls out. The four charge forward. Colt growls in fury and charges forward. He slashes his Bio Blade at Aaron's feet, but he jumps over the blade, then swings at Colt's back with his Bio Axe. Colt parries the blow. "Guys!" Aaron calls out. "Huh?" Colt says as he turns to his left. Riley and Shelby are preparing to fire at him with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. With his left hand free, Colt draws his Electro Blaster and open fires at the two, sending them flying back. Tosha charges forward, and lunges her Bio Lance at Colt. Colt turns toward her, and after knocking Aaron back, he grabs Tosha's lance, leaving her up close to him. "Colt stop this!" Tosha says. "Don't you recognize us?! We're your friends!" Colt once again says nothing. He grabs Tosha's lance and flips her over his head. Tosha screams as she flies through the air and lands on the ground. Colt throws Tosha's lance on the ground, than moves to attack her, but Aaron comes up and tackles Colt. Colt throws Aaron off and elbows him in the stomach. Riley and Shelby come in, trying to attack him with their weapons, but Colt blocks both their blows, then roundhouse kicks them back.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion, Ragnos and Miseria view the fight on the ship. "Excellent Miseria!" Sion says. "Now behold the Rangers' destruction at the hands of their leader!" Miseria says.

Colt energizes his Bio Blade to full power and sends an energy slash at the Rangers, sending them flying back. The Rangers struggle up. "Not down yet!" Aaron says, and jumps forward. He jumps onto Colt's back and holds his shoulders. Colt tries to shake him off, but Aaron holds on for all its worth. "Shelby!" Aaron calls. "Hurry and use your Bio Sniper!" "Right!" Shelby calls. Shelby picks up her fallen weapon. Then she checks the safety on her weapon next to the grip. She flips the switch up, setting it from KILL to STUN. Shelby aims at Colt. She fires, a blue laser blast erupting. Colt knocks Aaron off his shoulders. Aaron falls back, de-morphing in the process, but before Colt can respond the stun blast hits him, causing him to drop his Bio Blade in the process, and fall back, de-morphing as well. "Colt!" Riley calls out, and all four Rangers rush over to their side. "We'd better get him back. Maddox can look at him!" Aaron says. "Right!" Riley says, and he and Aaron grab Colt, hoisting him up and dragging him back to the truck.

Colt is lying on a bed in the medical lab, where Maddox is scanning his body area. "Is he okay?" Aaron asks. "It's hard to say." Maddox says. "But I think that that energy blast he was hit with from that mutant may have been more critical than we thought. His entire nervous-system is compromised." "Is there anything we can do to save him?" Shelby asks. "I'm not sure." Maddox says. The Rangers all look from one to the other. Aaron finally speaks up. "Lieutenant Colonel?" he asks. "Yes Aaron?" Maddox says, turning back. "We have something to ask you." "What is it?" "Well. . ." Aaron begins, "I heard you and Colt talking last night. About these nightmares he's been having. And I've been very concerned about them. It seems that ever since last night, Colt hasn't been himself." Maddox sighs. "I knew we couldn't hide it from you forever." "What do you mean?" Tosha asks. "Well. . ." Maddox says, "you have to promise that you won't let Colt know I told you." The Rangers nod after exchanging concerned looks. "Colt. . .isn't human." Maddox begins. "He isn't?" Shelby asks. "What is he then?" Riley asks. As Maddox begins speaking, parts of Colt's flashback are shown with all of Maddox's dialogue being voiceover.

"It was several years ago." Maddox begins. "The Syndicate had only just begun attacking the universe in their effort to annex the universe. Tom and I had only just received our commissions into Bio Force." As she says this, Dawson and Maddox appear in their younger ages, both of them wearing officer uniforms, though Dawson's bears a 1st Lieutenant insignia, and Maddox's a 2nd Lieutenant. "The Syndicate had launched an attack on the planet Falrone. Falrone was a peaceful world. No war or violence had ever happened on it." Parts of the planet Falrone are shown as she says this. "So when the Syndicate attacked, Falrone was naturally defenseless. Civilians were running everywhere. Colt was barely even a year old. His parents tried to save him, but they were killed in a cave-in when the Syndicate destroyed their home." Colt's flashback is seen. "When Bio Force heard of this, Tom and I were part of a Bio Force detachment sent to help fend off the Syndicate. Bio Force was victorious in the battle. We even managed to set up a headquarters on the world. But as we were helping burying the bodies of the casualties of the invasion, Tom and I found Colt." Dawson and Maddox are shown finding Colt, who is lying on the floor of his house as if he's asleep. "He was barely alive. We quickly helped him. We gave him food. But when we realized he had no family, we took him in." Colt is shown riding with Dawson and Maddox on their ship. "We took him back to Earth. We raised him like our son. Bio Force became his home. We trained him. We shaped him into the man he is today." Several scenes show Colt growing from a kid, to a teenager, and later to his adult self, Dawson and Maddox training him in the flashbacks. "But then the time eventually came where we tried to tell Colt about his past, as he continually had nightmares about what happened on Falrone. But even today, Colt refuses to admit that any of that stuff happened." Dawson and Maddox are shown talking to Colt, but Colt is just shown backing up and shaking his head in a denying way.

Cut back to Maddox and the Rangers in the medical room. The Rangers all look worried and concerned. "Why does he not accept it?" Shelby asks. Maddox shakes her head. "I don't know." she says. "I guess he just doesn't want to admit that something so horrible happened. We want to help him. But we can't if he won't let us." The Rangers all look down. "Maybe we can help him!" Aaron suggests. "No." Maddox says. "Colt won't allow it. Until Colt learns to accept his past like this, there is no one who can help him." The Rangers all look concerned.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion launches himself up. "YOU IDIOT!" he says to Miseria. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THEM! AND HE DIDN'T!" "Now Your Highness. . ." Ragnos says. "That was Miseria's fault. The Rangers made a smart move!" "NO!" Sion says. "THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE YOU MORON! NOW GET DOWN THERE AND DESTROY THOSE ANNOYING FLIES YOURSELF!" "At once my Lord!" Miseria says, sounding almost afraid.

As morning comes, the Rangers are all still in the medical bay, sitting at Colt's side. "What are we going to do?" Shelby asks. "We have to find a way to help Colt obviously." Tosha says. "Guys," Riley says, "there is only one thing we can do. First we have to help Colt out of this coma. But once we're done, we have to make it clear to Colt that we're here for him. We're his friends. Maybe once he realizes that he has people here for him, he'll finally come to terms with his past and learn to accept it." The Rangers all nod. The alarm goes off, and the Rangers all race into the Command Center. As they come in, Maddox is already in there. "That mutant who attacked Colt is back!" she says. "City plaza!" Riley looks at the mutant on the viewing monitor and spots her staff. "Guys!" he says. "I have an idea! Come on!" The Rangers follow him.

Miseria is going through the city, scaring away civilians. As she continues moving, Riley, Aaron and Tosha all flip in. "Hold it right there mutant!" Riley says. "Huh?" Miseria says as she turns around. "We have a score to settle now!" Tosha says. "You're going to pay for what you did to Colt!" Aaron shouts out. Miseria laughs. "So you wish to avenge your friend! How cute!" she says. The three Rangers take out their weapons, Aaron and Tosha wielding their Bio Axe and Bio Lance, while Riley takes out his Electro Sword. They charge at Miseria. As they reach her, Miseria swings, first at Tosha, who ducks at her attack, then at Aaron, who flips under her staff. Riley comes up next, and all three Rangers strike Miseria from different directions. As they hold her in place, Shelby peers over from a corner, holding her Bio Sniper. "Wait for it!" She whispers loudly. Miseria laughs. "Is this really the best you can do?!" she holds her arms out, striking the three and knocking them back. Shelby looks forward, seeing Miseria's staff exposed. "Now!" she says. "Full power!" she calls out, and diving forward, she fires a fully-charged blast right at Miseria. "Huh?!" the mutant says, but too late: her hand is hit, knocking her staff away. As it flies through the air, Aaron jumps up and catches it in his hands. "Fell for it!" he says, and breaks the staff over his leg. "NO!" Miseria shouts out. "My precious staff!"

At the Bio Base, Colt's eyes suddenly open.

The four Rangers come together. "Now you're really going to pay for hurting Colt!" Aaron says. "Like Hell I will!" Miseria says, and fires energy from her hands. The four take hits and are blown away. "You'll soon find that even without my staff," Miseria says, "I'm still as powerful!" As she moves in, Colt jumps out toward her, already Morphed and wielding his Bio Blade Miseria looks up, and Colt lands. He slashes across her front, than brings his blade up again in an upward slash. He kicks her back, than inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Blade. "Full power!" he calls, and throws an energy-slash at Miseria, knocking her back. The other Rangers run over next to him. "Colt!" Aaron calls out. "You're okay!" Shelby says. "Yeah." Colt says as he nods. "Thanks to you guys. Listen. . .I'm really sorry about hurting you guys. I don't know what came over me." Tosha puts her hand on Colt's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Colt." she says. "We're just glad you're okay." "Thanks guys!" Colt says. "Now for the finisher!" he says as he turns to Miseria. The Rangers combine their weapons, and Colt wields it. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out as he holds it forward. Aaron and Riley take the sides, and Shelby and Tosha kneel down as they grab the front ends. Miseria struggles up. "This can't be!" she says. "Bio Tag! Set!" Colt calls as he inserts his Bio Tag into the Bio Blaster. "Fire!" he says and pulls the trigger. They fire the Bio Blaster and Miseria is hit, groaning in pain as she falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. As the Rangers disengage their weapons, Colt nods at the victory.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos draws the laser control blaster. "Hope this works" he says, and pulls the trigger.

Miseria's body is zapped with the lasers, and she grows to giant size, laughing as she appears. The Rangers look up. Colt takes out his Morpher, calling the Bio Base. "Colonel!" he calls out. "Time for some heavy metal!" "You got it Colt!" she responds and types in a code on the console " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces as the Zords all depart.

The Rangers jump into their Zords, the shots of them jumping in all shown simultaneously in a split-screened effect. "Megazord Formation!" Colt calls out and engages his Morpher to his control panel, hitting the keys to activate the sequence. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER! BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ " the voice announces. The Rangers activate Megazord sequence. (Note: By this point in the show, the Megazord sequence is shortened, cutting the shots of the Bio Racer folding out and the Bio Speeder attaching to the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler. Instead, it simply shows the Bio Racer locking onto the Bio Speeder, then cuts immediately to the Megazord rising up, then cutting to the Bio Jet docking with the Megazord to complete the sequence.)

"Megazord activated!" the Rangers all call out as they ready for battle. "Time to get my revenge Rangers!" Miseria says. She raises her arms and fires energy at the Megazord. The Megazord takes several hits and gets knocked back, the Rangers' cockpits shuttering violently. "Colt! Come in!" Maddox's voice comes in. Colt responds. "I read you Colonel!" "I was hoping to test it first, but I can't think of a better time than now to use it. I'm sending you a new Bio Tag!" Colt looks down on his console as new Bio Tag appears. The Bio Tag is a maroon color with a stylized "6" on it. "Sweet!" he says. "What is it?!" he asks. "This is the new Bio Tag for your new Zord!" Maddox says. "Which I'm dispatching now!"

As Maddox hits another code, the computerized voice announces " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " again and as a maroon-colored Tank-like Zord deploys the voice announces " _TANK!_ "

As Miseria moves in to attack the Megazord, laser fire from her left knocks her back. "Huh?!" all the Rangers say as they turn to their left. The Tank Zord appears, rolling to a stop just a few feet away from the Megazord. "Meet the new Battle Tank!" Maddox says. "Wow!" Colt says. "Yep!" Maddox says, "And wait till you see what it can do! You know the drill Colt!" "Right!" Colt says, and after ejecting from the Megazord, Colt hops into the cockpit of the Battle Tank. "Alright!" he says, and inserts the Bio Tag into the control panel. "Bio Tag! Set! Battle Tank! Online!" The Battle Tank begins moving forward. "Alright!" Colt cries out. "Fire!" he says as he pulls the trigger on the control stick of his Zord. The Battle Tank open fires with a huge barrage of lasers from its large barrel cannon. Miseria takes the hits and is knocked off her feet. "This is awesome!" Colt says. "Colt!" Maddox's voice says. "The Battle Tank can link up with the Megazord to give it more power! You're go for combining sequencing when ready!" "Alright!" Colt says. He once again hits the "*" key on his Morpher, the computerized voice announcing " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " then he hits the "6" key and the voice announces " _TANK!_ " Then he hits the "#" key and the voice announces " _TANK! LINK UP!"_

The Battle Tank moves forward, in front of the Megazord. "Combining sequence starting!" Shelby says. As this happens, the right arm of the Bio Force Megazord folds into its shoulder. The Battle Tank's turret folds out, and its caterpillar wheels fold in. Colt backs the Zord up, and using its barrel to balance itself, the Battle Tank steadily raises itself up, its back end attaching to the shoulder of the Bio Force Megazord, becoming its right arm. "Bio Force Megazord! Battle Tank Formation! Complete!" the Rangers all call out together. "Oh!" Miseria says in shock. "Locking on!" Colt calls out. The screen on the Battle Tank shows a targeting sensor, which locks onto Miseria, the screen displaying the words: TARGET LOCKED. "Fire!" Colt says, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Force Megazord raises its right arm, and the Battle Tank open fires, firing 10 fully-charged laser blasts at Miseria. Miseria takes the shots, and clutches her stomach, groaning as she falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all give cheers on victory.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion storms off his throne. "Ragnos! I thought this plan was foolproof! But even you have failed me! YOU'RE USELESS!" "Your Highness! Please forgive me! I had no idea the Rangers were so smart!" "Well. . ." Sion begins, but he's interrupted as Ahsoka walks onto the bridge. "Your Highness," she says, "Look what I have acquired." Ragnos and Sion both look. Ahsoka holds up the broken fragments of Miseria's staff.

"Glad to see you're okay again Colt!" Tosha says. "Yeah!" Colt says. "Just glad I have you guys to count on whenever I'm in trouble!" "That's what we're here for!" Riley says. "We're you friends. And we'll always be here to help you." "That's good to know guys!" Colt says. "Anyway, Riley what's for dinner?! I'm starving!" "I'm making chicken again! I know you love it, so I'll give it to you as a little treat!" "Oh yeah!" Colt says, almost like a little child, and he follows Riley as he goes into the kitchen. Aaron, Tosha and Shelby watch after him. "Glad to see that Colt is back to normal." Aaron says. "Yeah." Tosha says. "But this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." "Yeah." Maddox says as she comes up behind them. "And unless Colt can come to terms with his past soon. . .this is only going to get worse." The five look at Colt, who appears to be very happy.


	6. Wake Up Aaron!

Wake Up Aaron!

Three young girls, all dressed in volleyball attire, are walking out of their school after practice. "That was great guys!" one says. "I really think we have a chance at winning today!" "Sweet!" says the second. "Hang on a sec guys!" the third one says, "I'm really thirsty!" "Sure go ahead." the other two say. The third girl runs over to a water faucet next to the bathroom, getting some water from it, smiling as she does. Something starts to sneak up on her. As the girl backs away from the faucet, a splash of water comes from her left and hits her in the face. The girl winces, than looks to her left, wondering what hit her. Figuring it wasn't anything, she dries herself off with towel and grabs her stuff to join her friends. Her friends are speaking. "So want to get something to eat?!" one of them asks. "Sure!" the other says. The girl at the faucet runs forward to join them. "Sorry about that guys!" she says, but as she nears them, she hears her friends saying stuff about her. "So Sarah's pretty annoying lately huh?!" one asks. "Yeah, she spikes like a wimp!" the other says. "I could spike so much better than her!" They both laugh, while Sarah looks on, shocked. The two turn back. "Sarah!" one says, "you good? We're going to grab something to eat!" "So that's what you two really think about me huh?!" Sarah asks, outraged. "Natalia! Connie! You both suck!" As Sarah starts to walk away, a silver scale is revealed to be latched onto the back of her neck, shining. "Wait what?!" Connie asks. "What did we say?!" Natalia asks. They both run after her calling out "Wait Sarah! What did we say?!" As they do, a head pops out of a nearby puddle of water. The head is revealed to be the head of a scalefish-like mutant, who giggles a bit. "That trick never gets old!" he says to himself. "Seeing people fight over such stupid nonsense is so entertaining! Haha!" "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out, and the mutant turns his head around to see the five Rangers running at him. The Rangers stop. "Far enough mutant!" Aaron says. "Hey!" the mutant says as he raises himself out of the puddle, revealing his scaly body. "Don't just call me 'mutant' as if I don't have a name! You humans are so rude! I am Scaleor!" "Let's go guys!" Colt says, as he readies his Morpher. "Ready?!" "Ready!" everyone replies. "Bio Force! Override!" and the five Morph. "Electro Blasters!" Colt calls out, and the five draw their weapons and open fire on Scaleor immediately. But before the blasts can hit him, Scaleor jumps down into the puddle again. "Give me a break Rangers!" he says. "I prefer not to fight using force! It's a stupid tactic!" "Stupid?!" Aaron calls out as he summons his Bio Axe. "I'll show you stupid!" And he jumps forward, raising his axe, reading for a downward hack. "Splash!" Scaleor says as he spits water from his mouth, showering Aaron in it and knocking him back. Aaron de-morphs as he falls down. "Aaron!" everyone calls out. Tosha kneels at Aaron's side, trying to help him, while Colt, Riley and Shelby step forward with their blasters. "Take this Shamu!" Colt says, and the three open fire on the fish, who ducks under the water to dodge the fire, then pops back up. "Bye-bye Rangers!" he says as he makes a mocking face at them, than disappears again. "Damn!" Riley calls out, and the three turn back to Aaron and Tosha, Aaron soaked completely in water. "Aaron!" Shelby says. "Are you okay?" Colt asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "But that mutant was such a coward!" As Aaron turns around, a scale is shown on the back of his neck, sparkling a bit.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all having lunch, Riley setting down the food, which consists of chili and cornbread. "This looks incredible!" Colt says. "You've outdone yourself again Riley!" Riley smiles. "Where's Aaron?" Shelby asks, noticing his absence. "He went to take a shower." Tosha says. "He'll be here in a second." Outside of the room, Aaron is walking down the hall, dressed in other clothes, and drying his hair with a towel. As he passes by the door where the Rangers are, the scale on his neck shines again. "Aaron sure screwed up today didn't he?" Tosha's voice says. Aaron turns around back to the door, looking confused. He cracks the door open and peers in, seeing the Rangers talk, their backs all to him. "Yeah!" Riley's voice says. "Since the day I met him, I've always thought that he was just some weakling. It's a wonder we even let him fight with us!" "Yeah!" Shelby's voice says. "He's all brawn and no brains! Maybe we'd be better off with just the four of us." "Let's just hope he doesn't screw up again!" Colt says. Aaron goes back out, and leans against the wall, looking both hurt and shocked. "So that's what they actually think of me?!" he says. He looks down as if he's about to cry. "Wait! Maybe I'm just hearing things. They'd never say that stuff about me!" He walks into the room, walking right to the Rangers. "Hey guys!" he says excitedly. "I just wanted to apologize for my mistake today! I'll do better next time I promise!" The other Rangers just stare at each other in confusion. "Are you okay Aaron?" Shelby asks. "Yeah of course I am!" Aaron says. "Just down because I screwed up. Any advice on how to do better?!" "Umm. . .you're doing just fine Aaron." Colt says. "Just fine." Aaron looks disappointed. "Umm. . .right!" he says, "I'll be right back!" and he walks out of the room, the others staring at him in confusion. "What was that about?!" Riley asks. "The way he was talking you'd think he thought we were talking bad about him!" "That's just how Aaron is Riley!" Tosha says. "He just takes screwing up hard!" As Aaron is walking back to his room, the scale shines again.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion is holding one the scales in his hand. "This is fascinating!" he says. "Yes!" Ahsoka responds. "Scaleor's scales had a devastating effect on the mind of his targets!" "You see Your Highness," Scaleor explains "my scales have the ability to take on the voices of those close to my targets. And their voices attack the sensitive sides of my targets, forcing them to hear nothing but the most heart-breaking and horrible things said to them!" "That's right!" Ahsoka says. "And through the power of his scales, the humans will slowly turn on each other, destroying themselves." "And according to reports," Ragnos says "one of your scales actually attached to one of those Rangers correct?" "Yes General!" Scaleor says. "How impressive!" Sion says. "Now your scales will be turning the Rangers against each other as well! How wonderful!"

At the Bio Base, Aaron walks past the kitchen as Riley is getting stuff ready to make dinner. He turns back and watches Riley for a second. "Shelby said I'm all brawn." Aaron thinks to himself. "So maybe I should try and learn how to do other stuff!" He walks over to Riley. "Hey Riley!" Riley looks over. "Oh hey! What's up?!" "Nothing really. But I've been thinking!" Aaron says. "I want to learn more about how you cook so well Riley! If I could cook as great as you, that would be totally awesome! Can you show me?!" Riley chuckles a bit. "It's nice to know that you want to learn Aaron, but I need to concentrate. Maybe some other time." "Oh." Aaron says, "Okay. Do you know where the others are?!" "They're out trying to track that mutant down for a while before dinner." "Right!" Aaron says. "I'll go help them then!" Aaron turns around to leave. The scale on his neck shines. "Aaron can't think for himself!" Riley's voice says. "How pathetic!" Aaron turns back, looking offended, then races out.

A man at an ice cream stand hands Shelby a strawberry cone. "OH! It looks so delicious!" Shelby says as she takes it. Aaron walks up to her. "Hey great idea Shelby!" he says. "Having a snack here and there gives you energy to stay active! I could use some of that!" "Aaron!" she says. "Maybe you and I can search in a different place for this mutant! Here!" she smiles, handing Aaron her cone. "You can have this!" she turns back to the stand. "Excuse me sir!" she says, "Could I please have one more?!" The man hands her one. "Thank you!" she says, and then turns to walk away. Aaron's scale flashes again. "Who needs Aaron's help?!" Shelby's voice says. "He's so sweaty and annoying!" Aaron looks down, rubbing his head.

Tosha runs into the city plaza, then over to Aaron as she sees him. "Aaron!" she says. "Have you found any signs of that mutant yet?!" "Oh Tosha!" Aaron says. "No I haven't." "Damn!" Tosha says. "Well keep looking! We have to find that fishface!" She runs past Aaron, stopping briefly. Aaron's scale shines again. "Could Aaron be any more useless?!" Tosha's voice says. "Why do I even rely on him anymore?!" then she runs off. Aaron sits down on a nearby bench, looking upset.

At a local restaurant, a young couple is meeting for dinner. The woman is showing her boyfriend a new hairstyle. "What do you think? Do you like it?" she asks. "Is it too short?" "No no no!" her boyfriend responds. "You look so cute! Gorgeous even!" The woman turns away, smiling as if she's dazzled by the compliment. Her boyfriend turns to the side to pick up a napkin he dropped. As he does, the woman, who is shown with a scale on her neck, which shines, hears his voice saying "Actually it makes you look more like a boy. Its so ugly!" As the man looks up, the woman growls. "What did you say?!" she asks. "That was so mean! You jerk!" she says, and slaps him across the face.

At an office, a man in a suit is shown having a scale on his neck, which shines. He turns to his boss. "What was that?!" he asks. Then he walks over to his boss and grabs him by his shirt, as if about to punch him. "Well excuse me! Sorry that I'm so useless!" he says.

At the city, several civilians are all shown with scales on their necks, and are all having inaudible arguments with others, grabbing people by their shirts and making movements to punch people, practically fighting each other. Scaleor appears out of the puddle, and claps his hands. "HAHAHA!" he laughs in excitement. "This is so much fun! Watching humans fight amongst themselves for not being able to take a few insults! So fun!" Then several laser blasts appear from nowhere and he dodges them. Colt, Riley, Tosha and Shelby arrive, all wielding their Bio Power Weapons. "So you're behind this it seems Scaleor!" Riley says. Shelby turns to the left. "Everyone is fighting amongst themselves!" she says. "I know isn't it so fun to watch?!" Scaleor asks. "We're sending you back to the ocean Scaleor!" Colt says. "But I'm having too much fun here out of the water!" Scaleor says. "I've even brought some friends to join in! Reptilitrons!" he calls as he snaps his fingers, and a horde of Reptilitrons appear from the ground. "Get them!" he says, and the Reptilitrons charge forward at the Rangers, who engage.

Holding her Bio Lance on both ends, Tosha thrusts her Lance at both her left and right to block two blows, then sweeps to the left, where she slashes down four more Reptilitrons with her Lance. She then lunges her lance forward at a Reptiltiron, who grabs it, and using her Lance to steady herself, she launches herself over the Reptilitron's head, then launches her lance to the left, sending the Reptilitron sailing and knocking several of its allies down as well.

Shelby throws a spinning heel at two more Reptilitrons, then flips backward to dodge another blow to her feet. As she lands, she fires her Bio Sniper, first at her left, shooting down three, then shoots down four more on her right. She back kicks another Reptilitron who tries to attack her from behind, and this is followed by another spinning heel against two more Reptilitrons in front of her. As two more Reptilitrons attempt to ambush her from behind, Shelby kicks off a wall, and then spins around, shooting several blaster bolts at her attackers, and shooting them all down. She lands on her feet, then turns around to roundhouse kick four more Reptilitrons who come up behind her.

Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow on his left side, parrying blows from two Reptilitorns. He pushes back, sending them flying back, then he turns behind him. He fires his crossbow behind him, taking out three Reptilitrons, than shoots to his left, scoring hits on two more. He flips over the back of another Reptilitron, and then after jump kicking a Reptilitron in front of him, Riley uses the sides of his crossbow to slash two more to his left as he sweeps, then turns around, firing five more and scoring direct hits on five Reptilitrons behind him.

Colt slashes down three Reptilitrons with his Bio Blade, one on his left and two on his right, then charges forward at Scaleor, whose right in front of him, the other three Rangers still fighting Reptilitrons. "You're going back to ocean now Shamu!" Colt says. "But I'm still not done having fun!" Scaleor says, and snaps his fingers, summoning more Reptilitrons that appear. "Have fun with some more of my friends. I'm off to have more fun watching humans fight amongst each other! Bye-bye!" he says and disappears into another puddle. "Stop!" Colt calls out as several Reptilitrons swarm all over him. Colt parries a blow at his back, but takes a kick in the stomach from the right. He attempts to fight back, but another Reptilitron grabs him by his arms, allowing for two more to slash him across the chest. Colt groans in pain.

Tosha roundhouse kicks two Reptilitrons back, but then another three slash at her from above. Tosha holds up her Lance in a defensive position, but the three push her down easily.

Shelby fires at her left, shooting down one Reptilitron, but then another comes up from behind her, grabbing her head from under her arms. As she struggles, she attempts to use her feet to kick a Reptilitron that comes up to her, but it grabs her feet, and with her body stretched across, Shelby takes two slashes on her chest from above before being thrown to the left, where she's then lifted up by two more Reptilitrons, who hold her as another Reptiltron runs up and jump kicks her, sending her back.

Riley kicks two Reptilitrons back from left and right, but then uses his Bio Crossbow to block two more blows. He gets pushed back by the blows and looks up. "There's too many of them!" he says. "Where's Aaron?!"

In a mountain area, Aaron is training, Morphed and wielding his Bio Axe. He throws a kick forward, than turns around, slashing across with his axe, then bringing it up, slashing downward. He sweeps to the left, throwing a kick, followed by another leftward slash, than throws another downward slash, stopping briefly. He sighs slightly. Then his Morpher goes off. Reaching to his side, Aaron takes it out. "Aaron!" Colt's voice calls. "The city plaza is swarming with Reptilitrons!"

Colt is parrying a blow from above with his Bio Blade, while also hanging onto his Morpher with his left hand. "Hurry over here immediately!" he calls to Aaron.

"No need for you to come!" Colt's voice says on Aaron's Morpher. "We can handle it us four!" Shelby's voice says. "We don't need you anymore Aaron. We can do better with just four!" Riley's voice says. "Bye-bye little bro!" Tosha's voice says. "Or rather. . .former little bro!" Aaron falls back, clearly shocked at the comments. He sits down, de-morphing. He looks down in depression. Scaleor peers through a nearby puddle. "There he is! The Ranger with my scale!" he says. "He looks so depressed! This is even more fun to watch than humans fighting! But what should I do to make this even more fun? Oh the things I can do! But which one to do is the question and. . .oh!" He retreats into the puddle as he sees Dawson run up. Rather than being dressed in his uniform, Dawson is in training gear. "Aaron!" he says as he sees Aaron. "What are you doing out here?! Still looking for that mutant?!" Aaron just sits there. "Aaron?" Dawson asks, now seeming concerned. "Are you okay?" "Colonel," Aaron says finally, looking down, "Why did you pick me to be a Ranger?" Dawson looks surprised. "What kind of question is that?!" he asks. "You were picked because you were worthy of the position!" "But why am I worthy?" Aaron asks. "I mean look at the others. Riley is composed and calm-headed, Shelby is so cheerful, Tosha is focused, and Colt is a strong leader. And what do I have to offer?!" As he says this, he gets to his feet. "Just brute strength?! Is that all I have to offer?! I used to think that I could contribute to so much to this team! But now it looks like my strength isn't even needed!" Aaron steps forward. He closes his eyes, having a flashback to the past. During Aaron's flashback, his dialogue is voiced over.

"All those years as a kid. I didn't have any parents. I didn't even have that many friends. It was just me in an orphanage! No one wanted anything to do with me!" As Aaron says this, he's shown entering an orphanage, as a much younger kid, with a backpack and a duffle bag. Several bigger kids are shown going against him. "I was an outcast! I wasn't needed in anything! I wasn't even wanted! Just like I'm not now!" Aaron is shown attempting to enter a room where some of the kids are playing, but one of the bigger kids gets in his way, shakes his finger in a mocking way, than slams it in Aaron's face. "Even when I was in pain, or in trouble, no one would help me! Not even for one minute!" Aaron is shown getting beaten up by two of the kids, one of which grabs Aaron by his arms, allowing for the other one to punch him in the stomach several times. The kid then pushes Aaron forward, and he falls right into a puddle of mud. Several kids are seen seeing the fight, but just continue to walk as if nothing is happening. "And I struggled for as long as I could remember to shape myself into the man I am today!" As Aaron is seen growing up, he is shown in a workout room, lifting weights and exercising on a treadmill, starting off as a very scrawny looking person, but then a fading effect pushes forward, showing Aaron as a much stronger person.

Cut back to Aaron and Dawson in the mountain. "All those years!" Aaron says. "I worked so hard! And then I met the others. I thought I had finally found friends in them! People who would appreciate me for who I am! People who would for once actually help me if I ever needed their help! And now, it seems that even they don't care about me anymore! Even now, after all this work to make myself stronger, I'm still not good enough! To even be a Power Ranger!" He growls in fury, and runs over to a rock, kicking it in fury. Scaleor views this form the puddle. "Wow! I hit the right target!" he says. "That Green Ranger is becoming so depressed that he'll kill himself maybe! So exciting! So beautiful! I've never seen anything this in years!" Aaron walks over to a rock wall and leans his head. "I guess everyone in the orphanage was right. I am just a hopeless wreck. Even the other Rangers think so now." Dawson has an angry look on his face. He walks over to Aaron, turns him around and grabs him by his shirt, forcing Aaron forward. "You're pathetic Aaron!" he says, and pushes Aaron back, looking down at him. "You're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your mission!" "My mission?" Aaron asks. "Have you forgotten?!" Dawson asks. "You weren't selected to be a Bio Force Ranger as an opportunity to prove yourself! You were selected because you had already proved yourself! Julia and I didn't make a mistake when we selected you! You're supposed to be protecting the world! Not worrying about what other people think of you!" Aaron looks down. "But," Dawson continues, "if you're seriously thinking less of yourself because some people said some bad things about you. . .then maybe you aren't worthy of being a Power Ranger!" Aaron looks down, shocked at this comment. "Now things are getting boring!" Scaleor says. "Maybe I should spice things up!" He laughs. He appears out of the puddle, and jumps down. Dawson and Aaron turn around and both look shocked. "You interrupted my fun there!" Scaleor says to Dawson. "Now die for it!" He fires two energy blasts from his hands at Dawson, who flips out of the way. As he does, Dawson draws a small laser blaster from his side and open fires at Scaleor, shooting four bolts at Scaleor, who easily walks right through them. Then he turns to Aaron. "You're pathetic as well greenie! Take this!" he fires an energy blast at Aaron, sending him flying back. "Aaron!" Dawson calls. He open fires on Scaleor with three more shots, but Scaleor just stands there, unaffected. Then another laser blast hits Scaleor from his left, knocking him back. Dawson turns to his left as well. The other Rangers come in, Shelby holding her Bio Sniper. She holds his forward at Scaleor, as the other Rangers rush to Aaron's side. "Aaron!" Tosha says. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says, "I'm fine!" Then he looks up, Colt and Shelby's backs to him. "He got shot down!" Colt's voice says. "What a surprise! He's more pathetic than I thought!" Shelby's voice says. Aaron growls, then looks down. Scaleor gets up. "You Rangers ruined my fun! Now you'll pay for that!" He holds his arm out, and a very scaly sword weapon. "Let's go then! I'll fight using force for a change!" "You asked for it!" Colt says. The Rangers all hold their weapons at the ready and charge forward. Riley and Shelby move forward and open fire on Scaleor with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. He deflects both of the shots with his sword. Colt and Tosha near him. Scaleor slashes at Tosha who ducks, then stabs at Scaleor with her Lance from the left. Scaleor grabs her Lance and pulls her forward. Colt comes up and attempts to slash at him from the right, but Scaleor counterslashes Colt against across his chest, knocking him back. Then Scaleor uses Tosha's lance to flip her over his head, sending her flying and bumping into Colt, the two Rangers flying back. Shelby and Riley advance toward Scaleor, Shelby at the left and Riley at the right, but Scaleor slashes Shelby across the chest, then blocks a blow from Riley's crossbow with his sword before slashing him upward and knocking him back. "This is much more fun than I thought it'd be!" Scaleor says. "But this will be even more fun!" He raises his sword in the air, electricity crackling against it, then points it forward, sending a huge shock blast at the Rangers and sending them flying back. "Guys!" Aaron calls out. "Aaron!" Dawson shouts out to Aaron. Aaron looks over to him. "Don't you know what you're supposed to be doing now?!" Aaron looks toward the Rangers, who are all struggling to get up from the attack. "You should be fighting!" Dawson says. "To protect this Earth!" Aaron looks down, with a shocked look on his face. "That's right!" he says. He gets to his feet, and walks over. Scaleor walks to the Rangers. "Time to finish you all off now humans!" he says, but Aaron steps in his way. "Huh?!" Scaleor asks. "Aaron!" the Rangers say. Aaron stands firm, looking confident. "Its you and me Scaleor!" he says. "What?!" Scaleor asks. "You see," Aaron says, "I fought for so many years to change my life! To shape myself into the man I am today! And now I'm a protector of this Earth! And nothing will ever change that! Even if my fellow Rangers my think low of me, I'm still me! Aaron Richards! The Green Bio Force Ranger! And I will continue to fight as the man I am today! NO MATTER WHAT!" As he finishes his speech, the scale on his neck suddenly shatters. Scaleor sees this and gasps in horror. Aaron smiles and takes out his Morpher and Bio Tag. He inserts his Bio Tag in, and then hits the activation switch, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" his entire Morphing Sequence is shown. As he Morphs, Aaron summons his Bio Axe. He growls as he charges forward. As he reaches Scaleor, he slashes at the fish several times. First he slashes across from the left, scoring a hit, then he brings his axe upward, knocking the mutant's sword out of his way, then brining it down, slashing at Scaleor again. He slashes two more times across from left and right, than spins around with a sweep kick, knocking Scaleor back. Then he inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Axe. "Full Power!" he calls out, and sends a double slash at Scaleor in an "X" shape at Scaleor, knocking the mutant back. As Scaleor is, the other Rangers rush up to him. "That was incredible!" Colt says. "You're so awesome!" Shelby says. "It was nothing." Aaron says calmly. "I'm just being myself is all." Tosha comes forward. "Let's finish him off!" she calls out. The Rangers combine their weapons and activate Bio Blaster. This time, Aaron wields it, with Colt taking his place, holding onto the left side of it. Riley takes his normal spot opposite Colt, and Shelby and Tosha take their usual spots, kneeling down and gripping the front ends of the weapon. "Oh!" Scaleor says. "Bio Tag! Set!" Aaron says as he inserts his Bio Tag into the panel. The Bio Blaster glows as his charges to full power. "Fire!" Aaron calls, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Scaleor is hit, clutching his stomach as he falls back in a fiery explosion. The Rangers disengage their weapons and Aaron looks to Dawson, who nods at Aaron. Aaron just gives a thumbs up.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka draws the laser control blaster. "Its not over yet!" she says, and pulls the trigger.

Scaleor is zapped with the lasers, and grows to giant size. "Now you have a bigger fish to fry!" he says. The Rangers look up. "Let's go guys!" Colt says. "Right!" Aaron says, and takes out his Morpher. "Colonel! It's Zord time!" he calls out.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods and hits the keys on the supercomputer to dispatch the Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces.

The Bio Zords are all deployed from the holding bay, and the Rangers jump in, though only Aaron is shown hopping into his cockpit this time. "Bio Force!" he calls out. "Megazord Mode now!" He engages his Morpher to his control panel and punches the code in. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Rangers activate Megazord Sequence (again the sequence is shortened up here), and the Bio Force Megazord is activated.

The Bio Force Megazord stands off against Scaleor, who summons his sword. "Let's have some fun now!" he says. Colt cries a battle cry as he points forward. The Bio Force Megazord summons its Saber and walks forward. As it reaches Scaleor, it slashes at the mutant, but he parries from the left, and then slashes across the right, sending it back. Then he moves forward, slashing the Megazord two more times from left and right. He moves again, and kicks the Megazord, knocking it back. Each of the Rangers' cockpits shutter violently, sparking blasting out of their consoles, as they take the hits. Aaron groans. "Aaron come in!" Maddox's voice says from his Morpher. "I read you Colonel!" he responds. "I can't think of a better time than now to put your new Battle Zord to use. I'm sending you the Tag now!" "Alright!" Aaron responds and looks down to on his console. A lime-green colored Bio Tag with a stylized "8" on it appears. Aaron picks it up.

At the Bio Base, Maddox hits in a code on the console. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, a lime-green colored bomber-like Zord activates and flies outside, toward the fight, the voice announcing " _BOMBER!_ " as its deployed.

"Here's your new Battle Bomber Aaron!" Maddox says. "Sweet!" Aaron says. "Logging in!" he says as he ejects from the Megazord and hops into the cockpit. "Alright!" he says. "Time to take this baby for a spin!" He inserts his Bio Tag into the control panel, calling out "Bio Tag! Set! Battle Bomber! Online!" He pushes the controls forward, and the Battle Bomber accelerates forward. "Take this fishhead!" Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber flies past the mutant four times, striking it from left and right. Scaleor groans in pain. "Take this annoying fly!" he says, and fires energy at the Battle Bomber. "Whoa!" Aaron calls, and pushes the Zord forward. The Battle Bomber veers off to the left, dodging the fire several times. Aaron points forward. "Torpedoes away!" he calls out, and pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Battle Bomber spews out a pair of torpedoes at Scaleor, hitting him hard and knocking him back. The Megazord gets up and each of the Rangers look up at the Battle Bomber from their cockpits. "That was so cool Aaron!" Shelby says. "You're looking great!" says Colt. "Good job Aaron!" Riley says. Tosha crosses her arms. "Now maybe with a few lessons you could fly much better!" she says. Aaron turns to her. "Very funny Tosha!" he says. The Battle Bomber flies over, and hovers the Megazord.

"Alright Aaron!" Maddox says. "You're go for final combing sequencing!" "Right!" Aaron says. He hits the "*" on his Morpher and the voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " Then he hits the "8" key as the voice announces " _BOMBER!_ " and finally hits the "#" to activate the sequence, the voice announcing " _BOMBER! LINK UP!_ "

The Battle Bomber flies up. The Bio Force Megazord runs forward, then jumps up. As it does, the Battle Bomber flies above it, and slowly lowers itself onto the back of the Megazord, becoming wings for it. Now having wings, the Bio Force Megazord flies forward, turns over, then hovers right above the ground. "Bio Force Megazord! Bomber Formation!" Aaron calls out. Getting to his feet, Scaleor looks up. "No fair!" he calls out. "Missile fire!" Aaron calls out, and the Bio Force Megazord leans forward, firing a twin pair of missiles firing from the top of the Zord, striking Scaleor. "Alright!" Aaron calls out. "Time to finish this! Bio Force Megazord Saber!" he calls out. The Bio Force Megazord summons its saber, and flies up until its far above Scaleor, who peers up in horror. "Full Power!" the Rangers all call out together. The Megazord leans down, zooming forward, its saber energizing as it becomes surrounded by energy. As its approaching the ground, it pulls up, and flies right as Scaleor, slashing him hard as it flies past him. Scaleor groans in pain, dropping his sword. The Bio Force Megazord flies down than lands on its feet. Scaleor groans as he stumbles back, then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron leans back, sighing in relief. "That was a tough one." He says. The Bio Force Megazord poses at its victory.

Sion launches himself out of his seat. He runs over to Ahsoka, slamming her face down onto the console as he screams in fury. "You idiot! That was a horrible plan! I can't believe I actually trusted you with this!" He turns back, knocking over Reptilitrons as he continues to rant. "You're just useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESS!" he says and storms off the bridge. "Your Highness!" Ahsoka calls out. "Please wait! I promise you I can come up with a better plan! I can even make a new weapon! Anything for you! I live to please you! WAIT!" she calls out as she follows him. As all this happens, Ragnos just stands at attention, knowing to remain silent when Sion has his fits.

Outside of the Bio Base, Aaron is dressed in his training gear, and has a towel over his shoulder. "Glad to know it was just a trick!" Aaron says. "And its also great that the others actually do appreciate my strength." The other Rangers walk out, dressed in training gear as well. "Okay Aaron!" Colt says. "We're ready!" "Guys!" Aaron says. "Let's go! My strength flows completely from practice! So let's go! I say we warm up with a short jog!" "What?!" the Rangers all call out. "Isn't that too much?!" Shelby asks. "Come on guys!" Aaron says, and walks over, trying to push them forward to run with him. "Okay maybe just Colt for now!" "Alright!" Colt says. "Ready?! GO!" Aaron says, and the two take off running, Aaron running far ahead of Colt. "Hey Aaron wait up for me at least!" Colt says, and the other Rangers start to run after the two. "AARON WAIT!" they all call out as the camera pans to the sky.


	7. Dealing with the Past

Dealing with the Past

It's early in the morning, and Tosha is in the park, dressed in a tank top and athletic pants as she's jogging. She stops next to a bench and sits down, taking a drink of water. She leans back and sighs a bit. "OW!" a voice calls out. Tosha looks to her left. A little girl is lying on the ground, he knee partially skinned. A slightly older girl runs over to her. "Claire!" she says. "Are you okay?!" she kneels at the little girl's side. "Its nothing Darcy!" Claire says. "I just fell." "Eh?!" Darcy asks. "Let me see!" She kneels down next to Claire and looks at her knee. "Oh its just a scratch!" she says. "Here!" she wipes Claire's knee off and then helps her up. "Okay now?!" "Yeah! Thanks Darcy!" Tosha sees the entire thing and smiles. She looks up and a flashback is shown.

 _South Africa, year 2020_

Two little girls are running through the streets of the city, a little girl and her younger sister. "Wait for me Tosha!" the younger one says. Tosha looks back and laughs. "Come on Bridget! Keep up!" "No fair! You're bigger!" Bridget keeps running until she trips and falls. She hurts her knee. "Bridget!" Tosha calls out, and runs to her sister's side. "Are you okay?!" "I hurt my knee!" Tosha looks at it. "Ouch! That must have hurt!" she takes out a wipe and uses it to wipe her sister's knee. Then she takes out a band-aid and bandages the cut on Bridget's knee. "Okay now?!" "Yeah!" Bridget says. Tosha helps her sister up. "Thanks Tosha!"

Tosha's smiles a bit, but then her smile starts to fade as her flashback continues. . .

Tosha and Bridget are continuing to run, but then Tosha hears a whisling noise.. Tosha looks up as she hears this. "Watch out!" she says, and pushes Bridget out of the way. A huge bomb drops onto the surface, causing the Earth to shake and part of a building is blown away. Bridget looks up. "What's going on?!" she asks. Tosha looks up into the sky, seeing a huge squadron of bombers approaching the city. "Oh no! It's happening!" she says. "Bridget run! Quick!" and the two take off running in the opposite direction.

Tosha looks down, but then her Morpher goes off. She takes it out. "Go for Tosha!" she says. "What's up Colonel?!" "The city's upper east side his under attack!" Maddox's voice cries out. "I'm on my way!" Tosha says.

As a huge fleet of Syndicate Ships is attacking, the Bio Zords rush in. "You're not getting far Syndicate rats!" Colt says. "Take this!" Aaron says, and the Bio Jet open fires with its lasers, shooting down four ships in front. Then Aaron brings it up, soaring high at a ninety degree angle. He swings the Jet around and open fires, spewing laser blasts as it shoots down five more. "Nice flying Aaron!" Tosha compliments. "Let's up the power!" Riley says. "Right!" Colt says. "Bio Force Megazord! Engage!" He engages his Morpher to his control panel as he hits the "*" key, the Rangers activate Megazord sequence (shortened as usual by this point). " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces as the sequence begins. " _BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ " The Bio Force Megazord is formed. "Lasers!" Colt and Shelby call out simultaneously, and the Bio Force Megazord raises its arms, shooting lasers from both its arms and its chest, shooting down one entire half of the fleet. "Alright Aaron!" Colt says. "Let's wrap this fight up!" he holds up his Battle Tank Tag. "Right!" Aaron says, and holds up his Battle Bomber Tag. "Colonel!" Colt says.

Maddox nods and hits the code on the console to launch the other Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Battle Tank and Battle Bomber deploy. " _TANK! BOMBER!_ " the voice announces as they depart

The two Zords arrive, and Colt and Aaron hop in. "Bio Tags! Set! Battle Zords! Power Up!" they call out simultaneously. "Engaging combining sequence!" Riley, Shelby and Tosha call out. Colt once again hits the "*" on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Then Colt hits the "6" and "8" keys on his Morpher and the voice announces " _TANK! BOMBER!_ " Then Colt hits the "#" key and the voice announces " _TANK! BOMBER! LINK UP!_ "

The Bio Force Megazord stands firm. The Battle Bomber flies up, then slowly flies back down, linking to the Megazord's back. The Megazord's right arm folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Tank engages combining sequence, using its barrel to balance itself. Now the Bio Force Megazord has the Battle Bomber attached to its back, and the Battle Tank linked up as its right arm. "Going up!" Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber engages, the Megazord flying high up. It flies toward the last few ships in the fleet. "Fire!" Colt says, and pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Megazord raises its arm, and the barrel off the Battle Tank spews out laser fire, shooting down the last few remaining ships in the fleet. The Megazord lands, and poses at its victory.

The Rangers walk into the lounge of the Bio Base. "Nothing like a fight after breakfast!" Aaron says. "Yeah." Tosha says calmly as she sits down on the couch. Shelby looks to her. "You okay Tosha?" she asks. "You've seemed different since you arrived at the fight." "Yeah." Colt says. "I mean complimenting Aaron on his flying?! That's new for you! Do you feel alright?!" "Yeah!" Tosha says. "I'm fine. Just tired is all! I need to go lie down is all!" she walks out. "Yeah she's not herself." Aaron says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka is showing the newly-repaired Staff of Miseria. "It's been fully repaired to its previous specifications my Lord!" she says to Sion. "Very good Captain!" Sion says. "But let me ask you this: what do you expect to do with it? As we already know. . ." he turns to Ragnos, "the powers of this staff have already failed us once. Who's to say that it won't be destroyed again and fail us again?" "I already took that into thought." Ahsoka says, "which is why I've improved this staff's powers with a little bit of my own touch! You see, when Miseria used it on the Red Ranger before, it's powers were limited to her only being able to use it on him from close distance. But now, I've improved it with a transmitting function, allowing it to target anyone from any distance and its powers will still have their full effect!" "Meaning we could use it on the Rangers, then keep it at a distance so that the Rangers can't destroy it!" Sion says. "Exactly!" Ahsoka says. "But if we're to use the staff," Ragnos says, "we need a mutant commander to lure them out. Who to use?" "I've already selected one!" Ahsoka says. She turns to the left, where another cloaked mutant walks out. "This is Diritor!" Ahsoka says. "She and Miseria are both trained under similar skills in their powers!" Ahsoka says. "Yes!" Diritor says. "Miseria's an old friend of mine. Now I have a chance to get revenge for her!" "Right!" Sion says. "Then we can both help each other. You help me destroy those Rangers, and you get your revenge as well! I'll send a detachment of Reptilitrons to keep the Rangers distracted, and you hit the Rangers with that staff!" "Yes Lord!" Diritor says.

It's late at night, and Tosha is in her bed. She flips her head over, wincing as she has a dream.

"Tosha!" Bridget calls, as the two are running through the city, bombs flying everywhere and explosions blasting from the ground. "What's happening?!" "Just stick with me sis!" Tosha says back. "We're going to get through this! Together!" Another bomb hits the ground right in front of them. "Watch out!" Tosha calls out, and a huge explosion erupts right behind them, blasting them forward. The two groan as they fall back, and attempt to get back up. Then Tosha looks over, seeing a small group of people heading for cover in a refugee area. "That's it!" she says. "Come on Bridget!" she says, and helps her up. . .

Tosha wakes up with a start, the alarm going off in the Bio Base. She groans as she gets out of bed. She and the other Rangers rush into the Command Center, where Maddox is at the main console. "What's with the lousy timing the Syndicate has these days?!" Aaron asks in between yawns. Maddox brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. "Looks like the Syndicate has just sent down a Reptilitron detachment!" she says as a huge horde Reptilitrons appear on the screen. "No mutant commander?" Shelby asks. "That's a weird move by the Syndicate." Riley says. "Well we'd better take them out first then ask questions!" Colt says. "Come on!" and the five race out of the Command Center.

The five Rangers all arrive at the Reptilitron attack, already Morphed. "Hold it right there lizards!" Aaron says. "Let's take these guys out fast!" Riley says. "Right!" Colt says. "So we can get back to sleep already! Attack!" and the five Rangers charge. As they engage, Diritor views the fight from the top of a nearby building. "Excellent!" she says. "I have an interesting plan that will work perfectly with the staff this time! But which Ranger to pick?!"

Colt ducks at two blows, going directly under the swords of two Reptilitrons that pass him from his left and right. He turns around and slashes the two down with his Bio Blade. Then he sweeps to the right, slashing down four more. He flips over the back of another Reptilitron to his left, kicks one as he lands. He then slashes both left and right, slashing two three more, then roundhouse kicks two more Reptilitrons as they attempt to attack him from behind, knocking them back.

Shelby sweeps to the left, kicking two Reptilitrons, then as she turns around, she open fires with her Bio Sniper, shooting down three Reptilitrons at her left, then fires again at her right, shooting down five more. She moves forward, and after throwing a sweep kick to her right, kicking down two Reptilitrons, she shoots forward then behind her, bringing down five more Reptilitrons.

Riley jumps forward, throwing a series of kicks at two Reptilitrons. As he lands, he blocks a blow from a Reptilitron with his Bio Crossbow, pushing the Reptilitron back. He turns back, firing at three Reptilitrons who attempt to ambush him from behind and shooting them down. He sweeps himself to the left, kicking back two Reptilitrons, than throws another kick at another to his right. He ducks another blow, uses his Bio Crossbow to knock the Reptilitron back, then fires two more shots to his left and right, shooting down two Reptilitrons with both shots.

Aaron jumps forward, and after dodging a blow and making a return slash at a Reptilitron, he parries two blows with his Axe, counter-slashing at his attackers with a leftward sweep. He then flips to the left, sweeping his axe to the left and slashing down five more Reptilitrons at his side. He roundhouse kicks two more to his right, then as another Reptilitron comes at him, Aaron grabs it's wrist, twists it's blade arm to the left, then flips the Reptilitron over. Then he brings his Axe up in another upward slash, sending another Reptilitron sailing back.

Tosha parries three blows at once by holding her Bio Lance in a defensive position. She pushes back, sending her three attackers back. She lunges her lance forward, striking one Reptilitron, then pulls it back, hitting another one behind her. She locks her lance on the ground, and sends a kick at another Reptilitron, then uses her Lance to spin herself around for another kick, knocking it back, and causing it to knock over three more Reptilitrons as well. She gets onto her feet, and sweeps around three-sixty, slashing down several Reptilitrons around her as they try to attack her.

Diritor continues to view the fight, watching each of them intently. Her eyes lock on Tosha as she slashes to the left and right with her lance. "I'll pick her!" Diritor says, and holds the staff up into the air. "Prepare to revisit your most horrible past Yellow Ranger!" she says as she laughs. A huge orb of dark energy appears on it. She points it forward, a shock blast emitting from it.

Back at the fight, Tosha kicks back two more Reptilitrons with a roundhouse kick, but as she prepares to throw another attack, the shock blast from the attack hits her head. She drops her lance and groans in pain as she grabs her head and falls to her knees. "What's happening?!" she calls out weakly. Aaron slashes down two more Reptilitrons, than turns to his right, seeing Tosha. "Tosha!" he calls out, and runs forward, slashing two Reptilitrons in his way, then kicks another. Two Reptilitrons attempt to ambush Tosha, but Aaron drops his Axe and pulls his Electro Blaster, shooting them both down. He holsters it, and then runs to Tosha's side. "Tosha?!" he calls out. "Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" he says. He starts shaking Tosha, who clearly is in so much pain that she can't even comprehend what Aaron's saying. Diritor laughs. "Can you feel it Ranger?!" she asks. "You know you can't resist it!" Aaron looks up, noticing that the shock blast hitting Tosha's head is coming from the top of a building. "Hey!" Aaron says, and gets up, drawing his blaster and aiming it in the direction. "I can't see you, but leave my friend alone! Stop it!" When nothing happens, Aaron pulls the trigger, shooting a blast. Unseen by Aaron, Diritor is hit and knocked off her feet, getting pushed back. Her concentration broken, Diritor's shock blast wears off. Tosha suddenly falls forward, lying face-down unconscious. Aaron turns back. "Tosha!" he calls out and runs to her side. The others arrive as well. Shelby runs to Tosha's side as well. "Tosha! Are you okay?!" she asks. "Hang in there!" Diritor peers over at the Rangers. "That blast did it! Now the Yellow Ranger will feel another side of the power of Miseria's staff!" She laughs as she teleports away.

Tosha is lying on a bed in the medical bay, still unconscious. Aaron is at her side, while Maddox is reading her life readings on a nearby monitor that Tosha is hooked to by sensors. "Is she okay Colonel?!" Aaron asks. "Well according to the sensors, she's completely fine." Maddox says. "Her pulse and heart-rate are normal. What's keeping her in this coma is beyond me." "Well that blast that hit her," Aaron says, "did seem familiar. Similar to that one that we saw Colt getting hit with when we fought Miseria. But I destroyed the staff." "Not to mention," Maddox says, "when Colt was hit with that shock blast, his mind was slowly corrupted and Shelby had to stun him. Tosha's hit has a completely different effect." "Yeah." Aaron says.

The camera zooms in on Tosha's head, going within her psyche. Purple smoke is everywhere, and Tosha is coughs. "Where am I?!" she asks. "Is this some sort of trick?! I haven't felt the same since I got hit with that blast! Maybe I should call the others." She reaches into her back pocket for her Morpher, but doesn't find it. "What?!" she says. "My Morpher! It's gone!" Then the purple smoke starts to clear, and Tosha finds herself in a basement filled with stacked cargo crates. "Where the Hell am I?!" Tosha asks. She looks around. "What a minute! This place seems familiar. I've been here before!" Then a trapdoor opens and three young children walk down, two boys and one girl. "Huh?!" Tosha says. "We can hide in here!" one of the boys says, and the three children are all revealed to be carrying different supplies of food. "Wait!" Tosha says in her mind. "I remember those people. Marvens! Kaleab! Zeynab! I'm so glad to see you guys!" The three turn around. "What are you doing down here?!" Kaleab asks. "This is our hideout!" "And who are you?!" Zeynab asks. Tosha walks over to them. "Don't you recognize me guys?! Its me! Tosha!" The three just look in shock. "What are you talking about?!" Kaleab asks. "Don't you guys remember me?!" Tosha asks. "You guys are my best friends! How could you forget me?!" "You're crazy!" Marvens says. "Tosha. . ." Zeynab says, "is dead!" Tosha's eyes widen with horror.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Diritor is reporting to Sion and Ahsoka. "I used a different power that the staff possesses! One that is my specialty!" she says proudly. "Instead of using the Yellow Ranger's personal memories against her to turn her insane, I used the staff's power to transfer her mind into her actual memories. Now the Yellow Ranger will be trapped inside her own most painful memory and there's nothing that the other Rangers can do to save her!" "Excellent!" Sion says proudly.

Tosha is sitting in the basement with Marvens, Kaleab and Zeynab. "But Tosha can't be dead!" she says. "I'm right here!" "Yeah right!" Marvens says. "Tosha was killed yesterday!" Kaleab says. "She and her sister were trying to find shelter in a tank, and while Bridget was luckily out of it, Tosha wasn't so lucky. She was still inside, and several bombers hit the tank." Kaleab looks sad as he says this. Tosha looks back. "This can't be!" she says to herself. "Yes, Bridget and I did try to find shelter in a tank. But she dropped her locket. I went to get it, but before I could get back, bombers hit the tank. She was killed, and I survived. But according to these guys. . .I'm the one who died!" As Tosha says this, a flashback with her Bridget as kids, doing exactly what Tosha says. Then she looks to her left, and notices a huge amount of machine guns stacked across the wall, and several open crates of ammunition and grenades. "What's that for?!" she asks. "Oh that!" Kaleab says. "Those are weapons we found on the battlefield. Still work!" "Yeah!" Marvens says. "We're going to give all that to those who are trying to defend the city! We will help fend off the enemies!" "Enemies?!" Tosha asks. "You mean the war is still going on?!" "What do you mean?!" Marvens asks. "The enemies hit the country two days ago!" Zeynab says. Tosha turns back again. "This is insane!" she thinks to herself. "Have I travelled back in time or something?!" "And hopefully we'll be able to find Bridget too! She's still out there right now!" Zeynab says. Tosha's eyes widen again, and she runs over to the three. "Bridget's alive?!" she asks. "Yeah!" Marvens says. "She's out there somewhere." Tosha says nothing. She races up the stairs, opens the trapdoor, and races out. "Where are you going?!" Kaleab calls out. "Stop!" Zeynab says. "If they enemy spots you, you'll be toast!" Marvens says. Tosha keeps running forward. "I can't believe this! My sister's alive! I have to find her!" she calls out.

Aaron is still sitting at Tosha's side in the medical lab, though Maddox is now gone. Aaron takes Tosha's hand.

"Bridget?! Bridget?! Where are you?!" Tosha calls out. "Wait!" another voice calls out. Tosha stops and looks behind her. She sees Kaleab running after her. "Kaleab." she says. Kaleab catches up to her. "It's too dangerous to be out here! You never know when the enemy will come!" he says. "I know its dangerous!" Tosha says, "But I don't care! I have to find Bridget! I have so much to tell her." "Why?!" Kaleab asks. "I want to find her too, but you seem so desperate to find her. Why?" Tosha looks back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Well," Kaleab says, "As long as I'm out here, I may as well help you find her." Tosha looks back, and smiles. "Fine. I'm always happy to except the help from a really. . .good friend." Kaleab smiles, and the two walk around. "Marvens and Zeynab are such good people!" he says. As Kaleab is talking, Tosha walks next to him, looking around, hardly listening since she clearly already knows everything Kaleab is saying. "They lost their families yesterday. And I did too. Most of the people in this city have also suffered the same fate. Losing Tosha was the worst of all, though. Tosha and I were good friends. We practically did everything together." As Tosha hears this, she smiles slightly. "In fact. . ." Kaleab continues, "you could almost say that I liked her more than a friend." He giggles a bit. "I actually thought about marrying her when we grew up!" Tosha giggles at this compliment too, clearly flattered. "You're such a sweet little boy!" she says. "I'm sure Tosha would be so flattered to hear that. And she'd give anything to see you now!" "Yeah!" Kaleab says. "But I still have Marvens and Zeynab! Therefore, I'm not lonely at all!" He smiles as he says this. Tosha smiles as well. Then they hear a little girl screaming in the distance. "That sounded like. . ." Kaleab begins. "BRIDGET!" Tosha shouts as she runs forward. "Wait!" Kaleab calls out. The two rush forward, and arrive at a place where the area is on fire, ruins everywhere. Tosha arrives and stops. Tosha looks around desperately, breathing heavily. "This can't be!" she says. "Bridget was here! I have to find her!" She attempts to rush in, but Kaleab runs in and grabs her hand. "NO!" he says as he pulls her back, bringing them both down. "It's too dangerous!" Tosha gets on her knees, lying her head down as she weeps. "I can't believe this!" she calls out. "I failed! I failed my little sister! Again!" Kaleab looks on in confusion.

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off. Colt, Riley and Shelby all run in. Maddox is at the main console. She brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. Diritor is going through the city. "Mutant attack at the city plaza!" she says. Colt looks back. "Where's Aaron?" he asks. "He's with Tosha!" Shelby says, "And he won't leave her side. "Leave him then!" Colt says. "Us three will handle it!" The three race out. In the medical bay, Aaron looks up as Tosha's heart rate suddenly starts to increase. He squeezes her hand tightly.

Tosha is continuing to weep, while Kaleab tries to comfort her. "I lost Bridget! Again!" Tosha says. "And this time I could have saved her! I could have protected her! But I failed her! Again!" Then the two turn around as they hear approaching noise. Five massive tanks all appear and stop 100 feet away from Tosha and Kaleab, their barrels all pointed directly at the two. "Those are enemy tanks!" Kaleab says. Tosha's eyes widen, and she steps up. "Get back Kaleab!" she says, and stands in front of him. She reaches for her Morpher, but doesn't find it. "OH NO!" she says. "That's right! My Morpher's gone!" "What's a Morpher?!" Kaleab asks. "Never mind that!" Tosha says. "Just get behind me!" Kaleab does and Tosha holds her arms in front of him, the tanks preparing to fire.

At the city plaza, Diritor is in the city, laughing as she stands in the middle of the plaza. Colt, Riley and Shelby pull up in the truck and hop out, standing against her. "What do you think you're doing?!" Riley asks. "Oh Rangers!" Diritor says. "So nice of you to drop in! Now I can finally have my revenge for my friend Miseria!" "Miseria?!" asks Colt. "So you have to be behind what's happened to Tosha!" Shelby says. "Oh her?!" Diritor asks. "Please! I've done nothing to her! Everything that's happening to her now is all because of her own problems!" "That's enough!" Colt says. He takes out his Morpher. "Ready?!" he calls out. Shelby and Riley ready theirs. "Ready!" they respond. They insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers, and call out "Bio Force! Override!" The three Morph instantly without showing the sequence. As they're Morphed, they summon their weapons. Diritor holds her hand out, a large bladed spear appearing in her hands. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward, attacking Diritor.

The tanks charge their batteries to fire. Tosha holds her hands in a defensive position, ready to take whatever's fired at her. "Don't worry Kaleab!" she says. "I'm not going to let you get killed! Losing Bridget was bad enough! I'm not losing you!" "How does she know who I am. . .?" Kaleab asks. Then his eyes widen. "No! Could this girl be. . .?" As the cannons fire, Tosha turns back and smiles at Kaleab. She winks at him. She looks back forward and closes her eyes, ready to be hit and killed. "Tosha!" Kaleab calls out, but too late. Tosha is hit. Tosha is blown away, and falls back, looking as if she's dead. Then everything fades away into the same purple smoke, nothing but purple mist for miles.

Tosha opens her eyes, and looks around. "Not this again!" she says. "Am I dead now?" "No!" a voice says. Tosha turns around. A little girl appears from the mist. "Bridget!" she calls out. "Is that really you?!" The girl nods. Tosha runs forward and the two embrace. Tosha kneels down. "I can't believe it!" she says, and hugs her again. "But how?!" "Tosha," Bridget says, "do you know why you're here?" "This was a trick wasn't it?" Tosha asks. "Yes it was. By your enemy." Bridget says. "But this whole illusion was also a test. And by protecting Kaleab, you've proven that your bravery, and determination to protect people under any circumstances, is far stronger than any power in the world. Even the power that has brought you here. Of course I'm not surprised. . .you are the best big sister in the world after all." Tosha smiles. She hugs her sister again. Bridget hugs back, then let's go. "Now go back Tosha. Remember to cherish each moment with your friends now. And remember: live on forever. . .for my sake. Goodbye. . .big sister!" Then suddenly, everything brightens.

Coughing hard, Tosha opens her eyes as she wakes up, sitting up in her bed. Aaron looks up in relief. "TOSHA!" he calls out. "You're okay!" he sweeps her into a hug. "I was so worried!" Tosha looks surprised at first, but then, with a smile, she hugs Aaron back. "You won't believe what I've been through Aaron!" she says. "It was horrible!" "I'd imagine." Aaron says. His Morpher goes off, and he takes it out. "Aaron!" Colt's voice says. "We need you here! Now!" Aaron hangs up. "Sounds like the others need us now Tosha!" he says. "Let's go then!" Tosha says, nodding.

Diritor fires an energy blast from her hands, sending Colt, Riley and Shelby flying back and knocking the three down. As the three are struggling up, Diritor walks toward them. "Now for my revenge! Watch now Miseria as I send to Hell the ones responsible for your death!" she holds her spear up, and prepares to attack, but then a laser blast from nowhere catches her off guard, hitting her spear and breaking it in half. She turns to her left, seeing Aaron and Tosha at her side, Tosha holding her blaster. "I don't think so mutant!" Tosha says. "You?!" Diritor says. "But how?! I thought I got rid of you!" Tosha and Aaron join up with the others, Aaron helping them up. "You hit me hard!" Tosha says. "But you can't keep a person like me down forever!" Colt walks up to Tosha. "Glad to see you're up again. Are you okay?!" he asks. Tosha looks back. "Never been better Colt! Never been better!" she responds. "Let's see how you feel when I'm done with you!" Diritor says. Tosha looks to Colt, who nods. Tosha summons her Bio Lance. "Bio Lance!" she calls out and charges forward. Diritor fires at Tosha from her hands, but Tosha walks right through the blasts as if they're nothing. Tosha lunges her spear forward, and using it, she flips Diritor over her head. Then she takes out her Bio Tag and inserts it in. "Bio Tag! Set!" she calls out. Her Lance becomes surrounded by energy as she inserts it in. "Full Power!" she calls out, and spinning her Lance around in a circular motion, she turns around, then sweeps forward, sending an energy slash at Diritor, who is knocked back. The other Rangers join up with Tosha. "That was amazing Tosha!" Shelby says. "Its good to have you back!" Riley says. "Thanks Riley!" Tosha says. Colt steps forward. "The finisher!" he calls. The Rangers combine their weapons and activate Bio Blaster. Tosha wields it this time, with Aaron and Riley taking their usual spots on the sides of it, Shelby at her usual spot, and Colt takes Tosha's spot, kneeling down on the left side and grabbing it's end. "Bio Blaster!" everyone calls out as they take position. Diritor gets to her feet, gasping at the Rangers. Tosha inserts her Bio Tag into the Blaster, calling out "Bio Tag! Set!" The Bio Blaster charges to full power. "Fire!" Tosha calls out, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Diritor is hit, groaning in pain as she falls backward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. As the Rangers disengage weapons, Tosha sighs in relief.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster, sighing. "Guess Round two is up!" she says and pulls the trigger.

Diritor is zapped, and grows to giant size, growling as she appears. The Rangers look up, and Tosha takes out her Morpher. "Colonel!" she calls. "We need the Zords!"

Maddox nods as Tosha's transmission, and activates deployment for the Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as they depart.

The Bio Zords arrive in the city, and the Rangers all jump in, though only Tosha is seen jumping into her cockpit. "Alright guys!" she calls out. "Megazord transformation!" She engages her Morpher to her control panel and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER! BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ " As the voice announces the sequence, the Rangers activate Megazord sequence and the Megazord is formed.

"Time to show you what happens to people when they mess with my head!" Tosha says. The Megazord moves forward, and both it and Diritor tackle each other, meeting with arms. Diritor responds by kneeing the Megazord back, and then kicking it. Tosha's cockpit shutters slightly as this happens. The Megazord throws a kick at Diritor, but she dodges, and then throws a punch, followed by another kick. The Bio Force Megazord is knocked back and falls down, the Rangers' cockpits shuttering violently. Tosha's Morpher goes off. "Tosha come in!" Maddox's voice calls out. "Yes Colonel?!" Tosha responds. "You're new Battle Zord is up and running. Want to take it for a spin?" "You know it!" Tosha responds. Maddox smiles. "I'm sending the tag now." Tosha looks down as a lemon Bio Tag with a stylized "9" on it appears. "Alright!" Tosha says, and looks down. "Deploying now!" Maddox's voice says.

Maddox hits the keys on the supercomputer. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. A huge lemon Artillery Cannon Zord is shown. It rolls out of the Holding Bay. " _CANNON!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zord arrives, Tosha admires it. "Awesome!" she says. "This is your new Battle Cannon Tosha!" Maddox says. "Logging in!" Tosha calls as she ejects from the Megazord and hops into the cockpit of the Battle Cannon. "Sweet!" she says as she's in. "Alright!" says and she inserts her Bio Tag into the control panel. "Bio Tag! Set! Battle Cannon! Online!" she says. She pushes forward on the controls, and the Battle Cannon rolls forward. Diritor looks on. "Oh! Take this!" she open fires with energy blasts, but the Battle Cannon continues to roll forward, unaffected. "You need to chill out!" Tosha says, and pulls the trigger. The Battle Cannon raises one of its two cannons and fires an ice beam, hitting Diritor and sending her flying back. "Was that too cold for you?" Tosha asks. "I'll turn up the heat then!" The Battle Cannon raises its other cannon, shooting a flamethrower at Diritor, and blasting her away.

"Alright!" Tosha says. "Initiating combining sequence!" She once again hits the "*" key on her Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Then Tosha hits the "9" key and the voice announces " _CANNON!_ " Tosha then hits the "#" on her Morpher to complete the sequence and the voice announces " _CANNON! LINK UP!_ " The Battle Cannon stops right in front of the Megazord. Its cannons fold out of the back completely, than retract into the back of the Zord. The Megazord's left arm folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Cannon links up, becoming the Megazord's left arm. "Bio Force Megazord! Cannon Formation! Completed!" Tosha calls out. The new formation completed, Tosha aims the cannon at Diritor. "It's time to cool off and heat you up!" Tosha says. "Battle Cannon! Full Power!" the Rangers all call together. Its cannons charged, the Bio Force Megazord fires both an ice beam and a flamethrower from its left arm, scoring a hit on Diritor. Diritor vanishes in the resulting explosion, and as the other Rangers cheer, Tosha looks down and sighs. "What. A. Day." she says.

Sion takes Miseria's staff and throws it away. "That staff is useless! I want to see nothing of it ever again! Vulkar! Dispose of it!" Vulkar walks over and picks it up. "Yes my Lord!" he says, and walks off.

The Rangers are all having dinner. "So let me get this straight Tosha," Colt says. "You were beamed to your past when your country was at war, and you came back because you were brave enough to die for some kid?!" "Hey!" Tosha says. "Something similar happened to you!" "I guess you're right!" Colt says. "You should have seen Aaron while you were knocked out Tosha!" Riley says. "Oh really?" Tosha asks, looking to Aaron with a smile. Aaron blushes and looks down. "He wouldn't leave your side." Shelby says. "And he was so worried about you that he began to cry!" Colt says. "Okay that's enough!" Aaron says. "You should have heard him!" Colt says. "He was crying like a baby!" "Stop! Or I'll give you a good one!" Aaron says. Colt keeps on mocking Aaron and Aaron eventually gets up and tries to punch Colt, but Colt gets up and runs, causing Aaron to chase him. Tosha just smiles. 


	8. Riley's Pain

Riley's Pain

Colt walks into the lounge, dressed in different clothes and drying his hair with a towel. The other Rangers, except Riley, are at the table eating breakfast. Aaron looks up. "Morning Colt." he says. Colt sits down. "Morning guys." he sits down at the table's head. Then he looks around. "Where's Riley?" he asks. "He's out." Aaron says. "Why?" Colt asks. "Oh that's right you didn't know." Tosha says. "Know what?" Colt asks. "Today's a serious day for Riley." Shelby says. "It's an annual thing." "For what?" Colt asks. "We don't know actually." Aaron says. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Riley is walking through the city, his left hand in his jacket pocket and some flowers in his other hand. As he's walking, he passes by a fencing gym, and briefly stops, looking in. As he watches the students practice, he flashes back.

Dressed in fighting armor, Riley is in line with five other people dressed in identical armor. The six are all wielding swords, swinging and slashing their blades in synchronized fashion, doing forms. Three officers are standing behind them. "FASTER!" one calls out. "Put more strength into it!" the other says. "You'll never become a Bio Force swordsman at this rate Sheppard!" the last says. This immediately cuts to Riley fighting against a group of cloaked soldiers, all wielding maces. Riley is shown getting hit the face with one of the maces, than two more hit him in the stomach. "You're not trying hard enough!" an officer says. "Move it!" another says. Riley tries to make a return slash, but gets kicked back. Two more soldiers grab him and press him against the wall, then back away, leaving Riley to fall back, bruised and cut. "You're pathetic Sheppard!" an officer says. "Clean yourself up and report to my office at 1900 today Corporal!" the last says. "Yes Captain Lake!" Riley says in between groans. Lake and the others walk off, and as Riley struggles up, someone walks up to him. "On your feet Corporal Sheppard!" a voice calls. Riley rolls over, and then smiles. "Lieutenant Markinson!" he says. Markinson smiles and helps Riley up. "Call me Brandon!" "But you're an officer!" Riley says. "I'm still enlisted." "Not for long!" Brandon says. "It won't be long before you're my rank!" "Not at the rate I'm going!" Riley says. "Captain Lake is probably going to punish me. Did you see how I was fighting back there?" "Come on Riley!" Brandon says. "That old man hasn't seen combat in 30 years! Come on. I'll give you a few pointers!"

With Brandon at his side, Riley is shown wielding two swords at once, slashing through the air, and also throwing several sweep kicks. Riley pauses after throwing two slashes, holding both his swords up. "Very good Riley!" Brandon says. "In time you'll be one of the best fighters in all of Bio Force at this rate!"

Riley snaps back to reality, and smiles. He turns around to walk forward, but then his Morpher goes off. He takes it out and opens it. "Riley!" Stone's voice calls out. "Mutant attack at the city's industrial center!" "I'm on my way!" Riley says, and races back.

A barracuda-like mutant, wielding a trident weapon, is attacking the city with Reptilitrons, four Serpenteroids at his side. The Rangers arrive, already Morphed. "Hold it right there Syndicate!" Colt says. "Look who's decided to join the party!" the mutant says. "Get them!" And he and his Reptilitrons charge forward. The Rangers summon their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the five charge forward and begin to fight.

Shelby jumps forward and parries two blows with her Bio Sniper. She uses her free left hand to draw her Electro Sword, holding it in an underhanded grip. She slashes her blade across as she draws it, sending her two attackers flying back. She then uses her Bio Sniper to knock back two more attackers, then sweeps around in a roundhouse kick, knocking three back. She then holds her Bio Sniper up, open firing first at her right, shooting down four, then firing at her left, shooting down five more. She turns around to see a Serpenteroid coming at her, and after blocking a double blow, she jumps back, then after shifting her Electro Sword back to blaster mode, she open fires with two blasters, sending a powerful barrage at the Serpenteroid and sending it down.

Tosha ducks at two blows to her head, then turns around, slashing her two attackers in the back. She throws a back kick at another Reptilitron, then draws her Electro Sword. She lunges her Bio Lance forward, and one of the Serpenteroids attacking her grabs it, looking down than up in confusion. Using her lance to steady herself, Tosha jumps up until she's sideways, and swings herself around, using her Electro Sword to slash down Reptilitrons as she swings past them. Then she flips back down to her feet, and uses her Bio Lance to flip the Serpenteroid over her head. She pins it down on the ground with her foot, than slides it across the ground. She energizes both her Electro Sword and her Bio Lance and throws a double energy slash at it, sending it down.

Aaron blocks a blow with his left arm and twists his attacker's arm to the left. He slashes the Reptilitron across the chest with his Bio Axe, than flips over its back, throwing a kick at two more Reptilitrons as he lands. He sweeps to the right, slashing down three more. Then he turns around as a Serpenteroid attacks him from behind. He parries a blow with his axe, turning to the side, throwing a roundhouse kick at his attacker. The Serpenteroid his knocked back. Aaron charges his Bio Axe to full power. He sends an energy slash forward in an "X" shape, hitting the Serpenteroid hard and sending it down in a fiery explosion.

Riley launches himself at the fourth Serpenteroid, first throwing two kicks with his left than right feet, followed by a spinning heel. He knocks it back, than holds up his Bio Crossbow, open firing and scoring five direct shots on the Serpenteroid at point blank range. The Serpenteroid is knocked back, and Riley jumps forward, firing from above. Then as he lands and the Serpenteroid advances on him, Riley draws his Electro Sword and slashes it as he pulls it forward. Then he turns around, and charges his sword to full power, energizing his blade and throwing a cross-slash at the Serpenteroid, destroying it.

Colt launches himself at the barracuda mutant, wielding his Bio Blade. He throws a spinning heel at it with his right leg, then he lands and throws a roundhouse kick with his left leg. Then he slashes the mutant across the chest with his Bio Blade. The mutant moves forward, but then Aaron comes in, slashing at its side with his Bio Axe. The mutant's back to them, Riley and Shelby open fire on him with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow, then before the mutant can recover from the hit, Tosha moves in, kicking the mutant twice and pushing it back. The mutant is knocked back, and the Rangers come together. "The finisher!" Colt says, and the Rangers activate Bio Blaster. The Rangers take their positions as Colt calls out "Bio Blaster!" and points if forward. Colt inserts his Bio Tag inside, calling out "Bio Tag! Set!" and then it immediately cuts to Colt aiming the blaster. "Fire!" he says, and pulls the trigger. They fire the blaster, and the mutant takes the hit, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Colt nods at the victory.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion jumps out of his throne. "NO!" he says. "That's not it!" Ahsoka prepares to use the laser control blaster to zap the mutant, but Sion pushes her out of the way. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he says. "I'll do it myself! I'll give that mutant more power than usual! Now how to do I work this thing?!" he starts pushing buttons and hitting switches on the console next to it. "WAIT NO YOUR HIGHNESS!" Ahsoka says. "You mustn't give too much power or. . ." "Now the Rangers are going to get it!" Sion says, and pulls the trigger. But then the console suddenly explodes, sparks blasting from it and smoke coming from it. "it'll blow. . ." Ahsoka finishes.

The Rangers all de-morph on Earth and prepare to get back in the truck. "That was a good fight!" Aaron says. Riley looks back. "Uh, sorry guys. I have to do something now. Bye!" he runs off in the opposite direction. "He's in a hurry!" Colt says. "Like I said Colt." Aaron says. "Today is an important day for Riley. Best not to ask about it." "Right." Colt says, and the Rangers get back into the truck.

Ahsoka is adjusting wires on the control panel. "It'll take a few hours to get this thing fixed!" "Well its your fault!" Sion says. "You didn't warn me!" "Yes Your Highness!" Ahsoka says, clearly sounding like she's upset but agrees with Sion. Vulkar walks onto the bridge with another armored warrior mutant. "My Lord," he says. "This is Gladius! He's another mutant from the Elite Swordsman Squad. I've trained him myself. His skill should be sufficient enough to destroy the Rangers!" "Excellent!" Sion says. "Maybe we won't even have to use the laser then! Deploy immediately then Gladius!" "Yes Your Highness!" Gladius says, bowing.

Riley walks into a graveyard, and after walking through a row, he stops in front of a tombstone, which reads:

Captain Brandon Markinson

2006-2030

Riley sets the flowers he's carrying on the grave. Then he kneels down next to the grave. "Brandon." he says. "It's been a long time partner. Three years now. Since. . .well you know." Before he can say anything else, he hears a blast and people screaming in the distance. "What's that?!" he asks, and runs off.

Gladius is going through the city, scaring away civilians. As Gladius is walking into the city plaza, Vulkar teleports down, standing on a nearby building top. "Now I'll watch as my pupil destroys the Rangers!" he says to himself. As Gladius is moving into the city plaza, Riley's voice calls out "Hold it right there!" Riley runs up, already Morphed, and bars Gladius' way. "That's far enough mutant!" he says. "Ah Blue Ranger!" Gladius says. "A perfect one to start with!" Riley draws his Electro Sword. Gladius draws his own sword. "One on one?" Gladius asks. "Fair odds!" Riley says nothing. The two charge at each other. As they meet, Riley makes the first move, slashing at Gladius' right. Gladius parries, and Riley attacks again on the left, but it's also parried. Gladius sweeps to the right and throws a slash at Riley's lower right, but Riley manages to quickly parry that. The two attack each other simultaneously, and they both hold the other's blades at their soldiers, than pull forward. Both are slashed across the chests, and are thrown back. As they get up, Riley looks at Gladius with confusion. "This guy's fighting style seems familiar. It's like he knows my moves and knows how to counter them. Its almost as if he has the same training as me!" He launches himself forward, and after flipping under Gladius blade, he gets to his feet and makes to slash Gladius from behind, but Gladius, as if he predicted the move, sweeps to the left, not only knocking Riley's blade to the side, but attempting to counter-slash. But Riley, also predicting Gladius' move, manages to dodge the blow. He grabs Gladius arm as he swings past him, and holds it in place, attempting to slash at Gladius again, but Gladius knees him in the stomach, sending Riley back. Riley recovers quickly and charges forward. He ducks at a slash from Gladius, then sweeps his sword to the left, knocking Gladius' sword clear, then brings his sword up, attempting to slash from above, but Gladius recovers as well and holds his sword up defensively, blocking the blow. The two send kicks at each other, and they're both knocked back, but quickly use their feet to launch themselves back up, holding their swords at the ready. "You're pretty skilled Blue Ranger!" Gladius says. "It seems that this contest is hard to decide from our fighting skills alone!" "This is too weird!" Riley thinks to himself. "How can this mutant be trained almost exactly like I am? Brandon was unique in how he taught me!"

Vulkar views the fight from the building top. "That Blue Ranger is far more skilled that I thought!" he says. "He fights with the same prowess as my pupil!"

Riley charges forward again, and Gladius charges too. He swings at Riley, who flips under the blade. He attempts to slash at Gladius' back but Gladius parries. He slashes at Riley, and Riley makes a movement to parry, but Gladius makes a fake-out, slashing Riley from another direction and knocking him back. As Riley falls back, the other Rangers rush in, already Morphed. Shelby helps Riley up. "You okay?!" she asks. "Yeah." Riley says. "But this guy is tough. He fights with the same skill as my old mentor!" "Old mentor?!" Colt asks. Riley looks over at him. "Uhh. . .just forget I said that!" he says suddenly. Colt looks back suspiciously, but then nods, the five Rangers coming together, lined up. Gladius looks toward them. "Great! The lot is all here!" he says. "Now I can destroy all of you at once! My master Vulkar will be so pleased!" Riley looks down for a second. "Vulkar? That's his teacher's name? Interesting." He thinks to himself. The Rangers summon their weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and they charge forward. Gladius slashes at the Rangers from his left to right. Shelby dodges first, jumping over it, than Tosha who ducks. The two turn around and kick at Gladius from behind, but Gladius turns around quickly. He parries with his blade, then as Aaron and Colt move in to strike him with the Bio Axe and Bio Blade, he parries with his arm. He slashes back to his right against Shelby and Tosha, and then to his left against Aaron and Colt, sending all four back. Riley charges forward with his sword and attempts to slash from above, but Gladius parries the attack, and slashes Riley back, sending him flying forward. Riley lands and the other Rangers rush to him.

Vulkar laughs. "I have taught Gladius well!" he says. "The Rangers will fall and my Lord will be pleased!" he laughs as he turns around and teleports away.

As the Rangers struggle to get up, Gladius walks forward, his blade pointed directly at them. "Out of my way you four!" he says as he fires an energy blast at all the Rangers but Riley, sending them flying back. "This fight is between me and the bluehorn here!" "Bluehorn?!" Riley asks, and he charges forward, growling furiously. He charges forward, slashing at Gladius very quickly, first at the left, then the right, then from above, then downward, but Gladius parries every blow without trying. He slashes back, but Riley parries, than the two kick each other back. Both are gasping for breath, but then force each other up. Riley charges his Electro Sword to full power, and Gladius energizes his own sword and the two charge right at each other, their swords crackling with energy, as they yell battle cries. As they collide together, they slash their swords at each other, and when their blades collide, a huge explosion erupts as the energy from both blades reacts together. Both Riley and Gladius vanish in the explosion. "Riley!" the other Rangers call out simultaneously. The Rangers all run forward as the dust clears. Both Riley and Gladius are lying facedown on the ground. The Rangers look around, but then, the two groan in pain as they struggle up. The two are gasping for breath even more as they hold their blades up, as if ready to keep fighting. But then Gladius drops his blade and grasps his side, severely injured. "That was a crafty move bluehorn!" he says. "Trying to take me out with you! Never thought a trick like that would get the better of me!" In between gasps for breath, Riley says, "That's just how my teacher taught me!" The mutant chuckles slightly, than falls forward, lying motionless on the ground. The other Rangers rush over to Riley. "You did it Riley!" Shelby says. "Yeah you did great!" Aaron says. "Thanks guys!" Riley says, though he's still groaning, clearly in pain.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion launches himself up. "You idiot Vulkar!" he says. "That fool failed! From a simple trick from the Blue Ranger! You said he was invincible!" Vulkar peers down. "I apologize my Lord!" At the control panel, Ahsoka is still working on the lasers. "Maybe if I just reconnect this one, then. . ." then more sparks blast from the panel. "OW!" she shouts out as she's hit, but then, much to everyone's surprise, the sudden surge in energy causes the lasers in the ship to give off automatically. "That did it!" Ahsoka says excitedly.

Gladius is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size. The Rangers look up, and Colt takes out his Morpher. "Bio Zords! Deploy!" he calls out.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods as she hits the keys for deployment sequence. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Zords depart.

The Bio Zords deploy, and all of the Rangers jump in, though only Riley is seen jumping into his cockpit this time. "Bio Force Megazord! Engage!" he calls out. He engages his Morpher to his control panel and hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Rangers activate Megazord sequence, the Megazord immediately summoning it's Saber as it finishes activation sequence.

"Time for round two Gladius!" Riley says as the Bio Force Megazord and Gladius both walk to the side. Then the two charge at each other, and grab each other's sides as they collide. Gladius kicks back, sending the Bio Force Megazord back, then slashes from above. The Megazord holds it's Saber up, parrying the attack, then after pushing Gladius' blade up, it slashes form across, only for Gladius to quickly recover and parry the attack as well. After that, Gladius slashes twice from the left than right, hitting the Megazord both times, than he flips under the Megazord saber as it attempts to slash him, than slashes twice more from left to right than right to left on the Megazord's back before it can turn around. Than as the Megazord turns around to try and make a return attack, Gladius kicks forward, sending the Megazord flying back. Sparks fly from Riley's cockpit and it shutters violently as the Megazord hits. "Riley!" Stone's voice calls out. "Come in!" Riley responds. "Colonel!" "My scans show that Gladius is far too strong for the Megazord to defeat alone. The only way to defeat it is to have something that can cut through his sword and his armor." "And what exactly is that?!" Aaron asks. "I have just the thing!" Maddoxsays. "Riley, I'm sending you the tag for your new Battle Zord!" "Alright!" Riley says, and looks down. A cyan Bio Tag with a stylized "7" appears on his console and he picks it up.

At the Bio Base, Maddoxtypes in the code for deployment sequence on the supercomputer. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Within the Zord Holding Bay, a door opens, revealing a cyan-colored vehicle with two buzzsaws mounted on its front. " _SAW!_ " the voice announces as the Zord departs.

Riley looks to the side as the Zord arrives. "Riley!" Maddox says, "This is your new Battle Saw! You're go for activation now!" "Sweet!" Riley says, and jumps out of the Megazord, hopping into the cockpit of the new Battle Saw. "Alright!" Riley says, and inserts his new Bio Tag into his control panel. "Bio Tag! Set! Battle Saw! Online!" he pushes forward on the control stick, and the Battle Saw goes forward. "Engage saw blades!" he says, and the blades both activate, spinning. "Alright take this!" he says, and the Battle Saw charges forward, hitting Gladius hard and knocking him back. "Alright Riley!" Maddox says, "Link your new Zord up with the Megazord for the final blow!" "Got it Colonel!" Riley says, and he turns back. "Ready guys?!" he asks. "Ready!" they all call out. Once again, Riley hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Then Riley hits the "7" key and the voice announces " _SAW!_ " Then he hits the "#" to complete the sequence and the voice announces " _SAW! LINK UP!_ "

With that, the Battle Saw prepares. Both its saw blades combine, and the treads of the vehicle retract inward. The left arm of the Bio Force Megazord folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Saw comes in and links up, becoming the Megazord's new left arm. "Alright!" Riley says. "Bio Force Megazord! Saw Formation! Complete!" he calls out. Gladius gets to his feet, and then gasps as he sees this. "Uh oh!" he calls out. "Saw Blade! Full power!" Riley says, and the Bio Force Megazord holds it arm up as the saw blade starts spinning. The Megazord sweeps its arm to the left, and the saw blade cuts right through the center of Gladius' blade, cutting it in half, than, the Megazord sweeps its arms across in an "X" slash, slashing Gladius. Gladius drops the broken half of his sword, clutching his stomach in pain. He groans in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. In the cockpit, Riley nods.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion growls in fury, but instead of throwing a fit, he gets off his throne and walks off the bridge. Ahsoka and Ragnos follow him. Vulkar stays on the bridge and walks forward. "That Blue Ranger displayed amazing fighting prowess! He was even able to take on one of my own students. That can't be possible unless I trained him. This is very interesting! I must find out how that Blue Ranger was able to match the fighting prowess of my own student!" and he walks off the bridge as well.

At the graveyard, Riley kneels down at Brandon's grave again. "Brandon. . ." he thinks to himself, "I owe my life to you. Now even more. I wouldn't have survived today if not for your training." He pauses briefly. "I don't know if you can hear me Brandon, but I want you to know that. . .I'm going for both of us now! Goodbye Brandon. And thank you!" He gets back up, and after saluting Brandon's grave one last time, Riley turns around and walks away. As he does, Colt is shown seeing Riley walk away.


	9. The Rookie Ranger

The Rookie Ranger

The five Rangers are on the training grounds of the Bio Base, which is an open area in the outside. Colt, Aaron and Tosha are standing on the side, while Riley and Shelby are standing on the grounds itself, both holding practice swords, the blades crossed. Shelby looks nervous. "Remember," Riley says, "this is a defensive exercise." "Yes." Shelby says. "Okay." Riley says. "I think Shelby has this!" Colt says. "Maybe." Tosha says. Riley slashes at Shelby's left, but Shelby easily parries it. Riley slashes again at the lower right, but Shelby parries that too. Riley throws another series of slashes at Shelby much faster, first at right, than lower left, than left, than lower right, then from above, then from below, but Shelby parries each. As the two keep fighting, Aaron smiles toward Tosha. "You see?" he says. "She's pretty fast. And she'd obviously learn from fighting as a Ranger for three months now!" "Guess you're right Aaron." Tosha says. Riley attacks Shelby again from the left, and Shelby parries, then Riley roundhouse kicks at her, but Shelby moves back, dodging it. Than Riley makes an attempt to slash at Shelby from the left, but then it turns out to be a fake out, as Riley slashes at her at the right as he stops, and before Shelby can respond, Riley hits her in the arm. Then he uses his foot to trip Shelby, knocking her to her knees, than disarms her, roundhouse kicking her hand. He then sweeps to the left, and stops his blade right at Shelby's neck. Shelby closes her eyes, then opens one as she notices Riley stopped. "You did well this time." Riley says as he lowers his blade. "But you need to learn not to let your guard down so fast. Even for one second. Any good enemy will take advantage of that." Shelby nods, but sighs in frustration. Tosha runs over to Shelby and helps her up. "Come on girl!" she says. "You've earned a good rest!" Shelby gives a smile, but still looks frustrated.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks onto the bridge, Vulkar standing at Sion's empty throne, and Ahsoka at the control panel. "Where is His Highness?" Ragnos asks. "My Lord is indisposed right now!" Vulkar says. "Headache." "Ugh." Ragnos says. "Probably from throwing so many fits from his constantly failing plans!" "Hey!" Ahsoka refutes. "Don't talk about His Highness that way! He knows what's best! He knows everything!" Ragnos walks over to her. "Captain." he says. "Are you that blinded from your infatuation with His Highness that you're even agreeing with his bizarre plans?!" "Infatuation?!" Ahsoka says. She giggles slightly, her face glowing red. "Don't be ridiculous General!" she says. "He's not my type! I just happen to think that he's incredibly smart and intelligent! And maybe he is also a little cute. . .but I am, by no means, infatuated with him!" she scoffs and walks off the bridge. Ragnos looks over. "Oh well." he says. "With His Highness and Ahsoka both out of commission. . .I can operate myself."

At the Bio Base, Shelby is lying on the couch, just looking up. Tosha walks out of her room, dressed in swimming gear. As she passes by the lounge, she notices Shelby and walks in. "You okay?" she asks. Shelby is startled and gets up. "Oh yeah. Just thinking." she says. "The guys are at the pool right now. Want to come?" Tosha asks. "No. I'm fine here." Shelby says. Tosha sits down. "Okay Shelby I'm sick of this!" she says. "What?" Shelby asks. "You always seem so cheerful and happy Shelby," Tosha begins, "yet for the past few weeks, you've seemed so depressed. Or distraught maybe?" "I'm fine Tosha. Really I am." Shelby says. "Shelby. . ." Tosha says, clearly slightly mad that Shelby thinks that she'd fall for that. "Well. . ." Shelby begins. "okay. I know that I'm a Ranger like you guys and all. But let's get real for a second: I haven't really done as much for the team as you guys have." Tosha gives Shelby a look. "Shelby. . ." she says. "You're talking complete nonsense. You're one of the most important members of this team. All five of us have something to offer to this team that the others don't." "Maybe." Shelby says. "But look at everyone else. You all have something that made you skilled today. I mean your country was destroyed. That made you stronger. Now you're focused and a skilled fighter. Riley got training from an officer. Now he's one of Bio Force's best. Aaron worked for years to become as strong as he is now. And Colt grew up in Bio Force practically! But me? I just lost my mom. I could barely get by in the special military school I enrolled in! I can't compare to you guys! Not to mention. . .I'm the only Ranger now that doesn't have a Battle Zord!" "Shelby." Tosha says. "You know that that has nothing to do with anything. Colonel is working on yours right now! That's nothing to take personally!" "Well maybe not!" Shelby says. "But it certainly seems like that's just another sign that I'm not as good as you guys!" Shelby says. "Shelby!" Tosha says. "Stop thinking like this. If you weren't here. . .this team would fall completely apart!" "What do you mean?" Shelby asks. "You should know yourself Shelby!" Tosha says. "Anyways. . .I'm going to meet the guys at the pool. Later!" she walks off, leaving Shelby to watch after her in confusion.

An armored snake mutant walks onto the bridge of the _Great Chimaera,_ which is now vacant save for Ragnos and the two Reptilitrons operating the controls. "Commander Ironsnake reporting as you ordered General!" he says. "Very good Commander!" Ragnos says. "And with His Highness Sion out of commission, I have taken brief command of this invasion of Earth! I have a new plan that I'm assigning you to!" "Yes General!" Ironsnake says. "What is it?!" Ragnos shows Ironsnake to a console, where the Reptilitron brings up the coordinates on Earth. "Our scanners have located this special hidden power plant. This power plant is where the power from the Rangers' headquarters comes from. If we were to shut this plant down, or destroy it, the Rangers would lose all contact on Earth, allowing us to invade Earth without having to worry about their interruption!" "I see!" Ironsnake says. "So Commander!" Ragnos says. "Your assignment is to deploy with your army and destroy this power plant!" "Yes General! At once!" Ironsnake says as he salutes.

Shelby is still sitting in the lounge, lying on the couch, though she's watching TV now. The alarm sounds suddenly, and Shelby launches herself up. She rushes into the Command Center, the other Rangers rushing in behind her, all drying off with towels. Maddox is at the main console, hitting the codes on the keyboard. She brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor, showing Ironsnake at the power plant. "Looks like the Syndicate has located our secret plant!" she says. "Get down there and fast! They can't hit that plant!" "Right!" Colt says. "Come on guys!" and the five race out of the Command Center.

Carrying a sword weapon, Ironsnake moves in as he arrives at the power plant with his Reptilitrons. "This is the place. Now let's get to. . ." he's cut off as the Rangers swoop in. "Not so fast Syndicate!" Colt says as the five arrive, already Morphed and jump in. Ironsnake turns around. "Ah Rangers!" he says. "Glad for you to join me! Now you can join the fun! Get them!" he orders to the Reptilitrons as he points forward. The Rangers draw their weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the Rangers charge forward.

Aaron slashes two Reptilitrons to his right, than blocks a blow to his left with his arm, slashing back. As two more come in, Aaron ducks at two blows, then slashes from behind.

Tosha uses her Lance to push two Reptilitrons forward against a wall. She back-kicks another Reptilitron who attempts to attack her from behind. Then she uses her lance to swing the two Reptilitrons she just pinned around, sending them both sailing and knocking away several other Reptilitrons.

Riley flips to the left, and after parrying a blow from his left, he turns behind him, firing his Bio Crossbow and shooting down three Reptilitrons. He turns around and fires again, shooting down four more. Than he flips to the left to dodge another blow and sweeps to the left, using his Bio Crossbow to slash two more Reptilitrons at his left side.

Shelby takes a slash across the chest, and gets knocked back. But thenshe uses her feet to launch herself up. She roundhouse kicks forward, knocking away a Reptilitron's blade. Then she fires her Bio Sniper, first at the left, shooting down four, than at the right, shooting down five. She then flips backward, and sends two more kicks forward, knocking two more Reptilitrons back.

Colt launches himself at Ironsnake, knocking him back from the power plant with a roundhouse kick. "You're not going anywhere near that plant mutant!" he says. "Who's going to stop me?!" the mutant asks, and turns around to enter, but Aaron and Tosha jump in his way. "That'd be us!" Aaron says. Ironsnake charges forward, and Aaron meets him. He tackles Ironsnake forward and pushes him, allowing Colt to slash him as he gets closer. After slashing Ironsnake across the back, he jumps over Ironsnake, and joins up with Aaron and Tosha who hold their weapons up at the read, guarding the entrance of the power plant. Ironsnake attempts to move forward, but then laser blasts from behind him hit him, and Riley and Shelby run up, wielding their weapons. "Nowhere to run now mutant!" Riley says. "You're cornered!" Shelby says. "Now's my chance to finish this!" she thinks to herself. She draws her Electro Sword and launches herself at Ironsnake. Ironsnake looks up and laughs. "You won't beat me that easily pinkie!" he says. He turns to Tosha and holds his hand out. A tentacle extends from his arm and latches onto Tosha. "Huh?!" Tosha asks, and Ironsnake laughs as he activates his special power, using the tentacle to switch places with Tosha, leaving her in the direction of Shelby's attack. Unable to stop herself, Shelby slashes, realizing too late that she slashes Tosha's shoulder. Tosha falls to her knees in pain, and Shelby lands. "OH NO!" Shelby calls out. She kneels next to Tosha. "Are you okay Tosha?!" she asks. "I'm so sorry!" Colt turns to his left, seeing Ironsnake and slashes at the mutant. Aaron launches forward, sending a series of kicks at the mutant, first his left than his right, and knocking it back. Then Riley moves in, open firing and scoring six hits on Ironsnake with his Bio Crossbow. Taking the hits, Ironsnake is blown back. He struggles up. "I'll be back for round 2 Rangers!" he says and teleports away. Colt, Aaron and Riley nod then turn back to the girls. "You okay Tosha?!" Aaron asks. "Yeah!" Tosha says. "I think its just a scratch!" "Let's get you back to base!" Aaron says. "Yeah!" Tosha says, and Aaron helps her up. The Rangers move back, but Shelby looks down, clearly ashamed at what she did.

Ironsnake walks onto the bridge, scarred from his defeat. "I failed you General!" he says to Ragnos. "I was moving in, but then those Rangers foiled my attack!" "Not surprised at their efforts!" Ragnos says. "But I was watching. That trick you pulled on the Pink Ranger. . .I've never seen it before!" "Oh that!" Ironsnake says. "It's a new trick I learned. By using my tentacle, I can teleport myself and target another location, making us switch places!" "A smart trick!" Ragnos says. "Now the Yellow Ranger will be out of commission, greatly decreasing the Rangers' advantage over us!" "Yes!" Ironsnake says.

Tosha is sitting on a bed in the medical bay, a bandage being placed on her shoulder. "Good thing it wasn't totally broken!" Maddox says. "Just a slight injury. Should heal in a few days." "Thank you Colonel!" Tosha says. Maddox walks out, and Shelby, who was sitting in the back walks up to Tosha. "I'm really sorry Tosha!" she says. "I can't believe I did that!" "Calm down Shelby!" Tosha says. "It's not like I was seriously hurt!" "But I still hurt you Tosha!" Shelby says. "Shelby, it was an honest mistake. It could happen to anyone. You did the right thing!" "But I let my guard down!" Shelby says. "Shelby!" Tosha says. "You need to stop thinking that you're lesser than any of us! Everyone can make a mistake! It's how you respond to the mistake that matters!" Shelby just looks down and walks out of the med bay. Tosha looks after her.

Shelby wanders through the forest, thinking to herself. "I know I made a promise that I wouldn't let my mom down," she thinks to herself, "but being a Ranger seems to be way out of my league. Everyone else has their previous training." As Shelby keeps thinking, flashes of other Rangers' pasts in their training. "Colt grew up in Bio Force! Riley received the most elite training from Bio Force's best officers! Aaron worked out for years and became strong! And Tosha lost her family and trained herself! And what did I do?!"

Shelby flashes back to her past. A final shot of Shelby at her mom's side on her deathbed is shown, before showing a shot of a huge mansion. Shelby is shown as a teenager, packing her bags and sneaking out of her mansion. Shelby is shown entering a military school, and this cuts to a training scene, showing Shelby throwing a punch at a punching bag, but then she calls out "OW!" as she hits it, then pulls her arm back. Shelby is shown taking up a sword, and lifts it over her head. But then as she lifts it, she groans as she falls back, an officer standing in front of her face-palming. Once again, a flashback is shown, showing Shelby aiming a blaster forward. She fires, but the blaster immediately recoils, and screaming, Shelby is knocked back. An officer standing next to her looks at her with a very disgusted look on his face.

Shelby snaps back to reality. "What was I thinking?!" she says. "Joining Bio Force?!" She kicks a rock out of fury. "I'm in over my head! I'm no Power Ranger!" She walks over to a nearby river. She takes out her Morpher. "The others really are better off without me!" she says. "I can't fight! I'm the only one without a Battle Zord. My experience pales in comparison to the others! And worst of all, I hurt Tosha!" She holds her Morpher up, ready to throw it into the river. "This is for the best." she says. "For the better of the team!" But as she prepares to throw it, Ironsnake comes up being her. "Well well well!" he says. "What do we have here?!" Shelby turns around and gasps. "You!" she says. "I was on my way back to the power plant. But it looks like I've run into something better!" Ironsnake says. "Now I can destroy a Power Ranger as well!" He points his sword forward and fires a shock blast at Shelby. Shelby is hit by the blast and is knocked against a tree. As she's knocked back, her Morpher is sent flying out of her hand, onto the ground. Shelby groans as she gets up. "Let's go pinkie!" Ironsnake says. "One on one!" Shelby struggles up and holds her arms out. "I can't fight this guy! I don't even have my Morpher now!" Ironsnake growls as he charges forward. As he charges as Shelby, Shelby retreats. Ironsnake slashes at her, first at her head, then her feet. Shelby ducks the first blow, than jumps at the second. Ironsnake moves to strike at her from above, but Shelby holds her arms up in a defensive position, holding the blade back. Ironsnake pushes forward, Shelby struggling. Then Shelby fights back, kicking Ironsnake in the stomach and knocking him back. As Shelby stands back up, she looks shocked that she managed to pull such a kick. Ironsnake gets back up, and growls as he charges forward. She slashes as Shelby's chest, but Shelby sweeps back, than grabs Ironsnake's sword arm. She elbows him in the face, than roundhouse kicks him. Ironsnake is knocked back. "How is this happening?!" he asks. "Being fought off by a mere human?!" Shelby looks just as shocked as him, but continues to stand firm. "I just have to keep this guy held off until the others come!" Shelby says. "They can defeat this guy!" Ironsnake charges forward again, but Shelby jumps out of the way, over Ironsnakes head, then back-kicks him, sending him back. Shelby strikes another battle position. Ironsnake recovers and stands firm. "You fight well pinkie!" he says. "But even that's not enough against a person of my strength!" He points his arm forward and sends an energy blast at Shelby. Hit by the blast, Shelby is blown away, falling to the ground, Ironsnake laughing maniacally. Shelby falls back, groaning. "Where are the others?!" she asks. Then she looks forward, seeing her Morpher right in front of her. As she sees it, her eyes widen with surprise.

Shelby flashes back to her moment remembering her mother dying. "I won't let you down mom!" Shelby says in the flashback.

"That's right!" Shelby says, and grasps her Morpher. "I have a promise to keep! And even if I'm not as good as the other Rangers, a promise is a promise!" She gets to her feet, standing against Ironsnake. "Okay mutant!" she says. "Now the real fight begins!" She holds out her Morpher and her Bio Tag. "Bio Force! Override!" she calls out as she inserts her Tag into her Morpher. As Shelby Morphs, her entire Morphing sequence is shown. Morphed now, Shelby draws her Electro Sword, wielding it in an underhanded grip as she charges forward. Ironsnake growls as he charges too. Shelby flips under the blade as he slashes at her, than slashes back, but Ironsnake parries. The two exchange blows. Ironsnake slashes at the left, Shelby parries, than Shelby slashes at the lower right, but Ironsnake parries. Then Shelby blocks another blow to her left with her left arm. She kicks forward, sending Ironsnake back. Shelby then charges forward, and after ducking as a slash, Shelby slides right past Ironsnake, slashing at his side, and knocking him back. Now in front of Ironsnake, Shelby summons her Bio Sniper, inserting her Bio Tag into it. "Full power!" she calls out, and fires her Bio Sniper. "That won't work on me!" Ironsnake calls, and fires his own energy blast. The two blasts connect, both sides struggling for greater power. Shelby pushes forward on her blaster, and her blast surges forward, breaking right through Ironsnake's and hitting him hard. Ironsnake drops his sword and groans in pain as he clutches his side, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Shelby jumps up in the air, yelling in excitement. "OH YEAH!" she says. "I DID IT!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos looks at the defeat. "Taken out by one Ranger alone?!" he asks calmly. "I hope this is worth it!" he says as he takes the laser control blaster and pulls the trigger.

"I did it! I did it! By myself too!" Shelby says excitedly. Then Ironsnake's body is zapped with the lasers. "Time for round three!" he says. "Oh no!" Shelby says, and jumps out of the way as Ironsnake attempts to stomp on her. Then laser blasts from out of nowhere hit Ironsnake. Shelby looks up as the Bio Zords move in. "Need a hand girl?!" Tosha asks. "Guys!" Shelby says. "You just going to stand there or join us?!" Aaron asks. "Right!" Shelby calls out, and jumps into the cockpit of her Bio Racer. "Alright guys!" Shelby says. "Megazord transformation!" She engages her Morpher to the control panel and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Rangers activate Megazord sequence, and the Bio Force Megazord summons it's Saber. The Megazord and Ironsnake circle each other, and then Ironsnake charges forward. He slashes at the Megazord's right, but it parries and makes a return slash at the mutant from the left, but Ironsnake parries. The two grapple each other, but then Ironsnake kicks back in the chest area, sending the Megazord back. The Megazord slashes at Ironsnake from above, but the mutant grabs the Saber and flips it over his head. Shelby groans in pain as her cockpit shutters violently and sparks blast out. "Shelby!" Maddox's voice calls out. "You read me?!" Shelby responds. "Loud and clear Colonel!" she calls out. "I know you've been waiting for this moment now Shelby!" Maddox says. "So now's a good a time as any! You're new Battle Zord is being deployed!" Shelby looks down. A magenta-colored Bio Tag with a stylized "10" on it appears on her console. "Cool!" she says.

Maddox hits the keys on the supercomputer's console. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. In the Zord Holding Bay, a magenta colored Drill Tank Zord is deployed. " _DRILL!_ " the voice announces as the Zord departs.

Shelby looks over as the Drill Tank appears. "This," Maddox says, "is your new Battle Drill Shelby! Ready to see what it can do?!" "Yes!" Shelby says, and ejects from the Megazord cockpit and jumps into the Battle Drill's cockpit. "How cool!" she says. "Alright! Bio Tag! Set!" she inserts her Bio Tag into the panel. "Battle Drill! Online!" The Battle Drill powers up. "Okay Ironsnake! Take this" Shelby says. She pushes forward on the control stick and the drill spins, hitting Ironsnake in the chest. Ironsnake groans in pain as he's pushed back. "Alright Shelby!" Maddox says. "You know what to do now!" "Right!" Shelby says. She turns back. "Ready guys?!" she calls out. "Let's do it!" they respond.

Shelby once again hits the "*" key on her Morpher and the voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " again. Then she hits the "0" key on her Morpher and the voice announces " _DRILL!_ " again. Then she hits the "#" key to activate the sequence and the voice announces " _DRILL! LINK UP!_ " The Battle Drill's drill extends forward, its treads folding in. The Megazord's right arm folds into it's shoulder, and the Battle Drill links up, becoming the Megazord's new right arm. "Bio Force Megazord! Drill Formation! Complete!" Shelby calls out. The new formation completed, Ironsnake gets to his feet, but gasps as he sees the new Megazord. "Drill strike mode! Engage!" Shelby says, and hits a switch on the panel. The Megazord jumps up and the drill spins. As the Megazord comes down, it flies past Ironsnake, striking it with its drill spinning. Ironsnake groans in pain, than vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Megazord poses at its victory. "ALRIGHT!" Shelby says. "That was so cool!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos gasps at seeing his defeat. "Oh no!" he says. "One of my plans failed! Well at least His Highness won't know about this!" The doors to the bridge open, and Sion, Vulkar and Ahsoka walk onto the bridge. "Know about what General?" Sion asks. "Uh oh!" Ragnos says.

The Rangers are all at the pool in the Bio Base, Shelby swimming and clearly having a fun time, while the others are sitting outside. "Come on guys!" Shelby says. "You're missing out in the fun!" The Rangers smile as Shelby dives underwater again. "Who would have thought that all it took just a simple one on one fight with a mutant was the solution?" Aaron says. Colt looks to Tosha. "Looks like your plan worked!" he says. Tosha smiles. "You think we should tell Shelby about it?" Riley asks. Tosha looks up, thinking back.

The alarm goes off at the Bio Base, the Rangers rushing in, while Maddox brings up the attack on the viewing monitor. Shelby is shown standing against Ironsnake. "Looks like Shelby needs help!" Colt says. "Let's go!" "No!" Tosha says. The Rangers look back. "I mean, let's not go yet!" Tosha says. "What are you talking about?!" Aaron asks. "Just trust me on this guys!" Tosha says. "If we come and help Shelby, she'll just become more convinced that we're all better than her. This is a chance to show her that she's just as good as us! Just trust me with this!"

Tosha snaps back to reality. She looks over to Shelby, who comes out of the water again. "She doesn't need to know!" Tosha says. "Besides, the fact that she did it without our help proves my point anyway!" The other Rangers smile. 


	10. A New Combination

A New Combination

"Fire!" Colt calls out in the cockpit of the Megazord, and the Bio Force Megazord open fires with it's lasers at a fleet of Syndicate Ships attacking the city, shooting down a small wave. "You're not getting past us, Syndicate scum!" Shelby says. Ships open fire, and the Bio Force Megazord flips backward, dodging the blasts. Aaron takes out his second Bio Tag. "Let's up the power!" he says. The Battle Bomber flies in. "Engage flight sequence!" Aaron says. He hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _BOMBER! LINK UP!"_ The Bio Force Megazord jumps up and the Battle Bomber lowers itself down onto its back. Now flying, the Bio Force Megazord takes out it's Saber. "Take this!" Colt says, and the Bio Force Megazord points its Saber forward, engulfing in energy as it charges forward, taking out another wave of ships. "Alright!" Colt says, and takes out his second Bio Tag. "Tosha!" he calls out. "Let's add more firepower in!" "Right!" Tosha says, holding up her own Bio Tag. The Battle Tank and Battle Cannon move in. Colt and Tosha jump into their cockpit. "Engage combining sequence!" they say together. Colt hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces " _TANK! CANNON! LINK UP!_ " Both the Battle Tank and Battle Cannon are shown split-screened as they both transform, then the Bio Force Megazord lands, the two Zords linking up with it as the right and left arms. The Megazord takes off, aiming its arms directly at the fleet. "Fire!" Colt and Tosha call out simultaneously, and pull the triggers on their sticks. The Megazord's right arm spews out lasers from the Battle Tank, and the left arm fires a blast of fire and a blast of ice from the Battle Cannon, bringing down another wave. "Alright!" Colt says. "That was awesome!" Tosha says. Riley holds up his Tag. "Alright Shelby!" he says. "It's our turn now!" "Right!" Shelby says, holding up her tag. "I know the drill!" The Battle Saw and Battle Drill come in. "Battle Zords disengage!" Colt and Tosha say, and the Battle Tank and Battle Cannon both disengage from the Megazord. "Engage combining sequence!" Riley and Shelby say together. Riley hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _SAW! DRILL! LINK UP!_ " Both the Battle Saw and Battle Drill begin their transformation, linking up with the Megazord as the left and right arms. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's rap this fight up!" "Right!" the others say. The Megazord raises his arms. "Take this!" Riley and Shelby say. The Megazord points it's right arm forward, using its drill to strike several ships. Than using it's left arm, the Megazord cuts down that last few ships with its saw. "Alright!" Colt says. The Megazord lands down on the ground, posing at it's victory.

The Rangers arrive back at the Bio Base. "Great job out there!" Dawson says. "Looks like you've broken in the Battle Zords quite well!" Maddox says. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "They're totally awesome Colonel!" Shelby says. Maddox smiles. "Then I'm guessing you guys shouldn't have much trouble in the next step!" she says. The Rangers all look at her, eager looks on their faces.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks onto the bridge with a hornet-like mutant carrying a staff at his side. "Your Highness!" he reports to Sion. "This is Commander Hornetcon!" "At your service Your Excellency!" the mutant says. "I see." Sion says. "I've never read this guy's record!" Ahsoka says. "What can he do?" "Let me show you!" Hornetcon says. He looks toward his staff, which has a dial on it in the middle of the grip. He turns the dial to the left, and suddenly disappears. "Where'd he go?!" Sion asks. Then a smaller version of Hornecton flies up. "I didn't go anywhere!" he says in a more higher pitched voice. Then he flies back and turns the dial back on his staff, reverting back to his normal size. "This staff allows me to control the size of my body, allowing me to either shrink myself or enlarge myself!" "And with this ability," Ragnos says, "Hornetcon will be able to use this to his advantage. We have formulated a plan that will bring the Rangers to their knees!" "And what is this plan?" Sion asks. "Well. . ." Ragnos begins.

Maddox types in a new code on the supercomputer's main keyboard, and then turns around as schematics for a new Megazord. "This," she says, "is the Bio Battle Megazord, made by your five Battle Zords." The Rangers are all standing at attention and nod. "I just need to get this final piece figured out in the sequence. Then the sequence should be good to go!" "Dismissed!" Dawson says. The Rangers nod, and after saluting, they all walk away. This immediately cuts to them walking into the lounge. "Alright!" Colt says as he hops down onto the couch. "I guess unless there's another mutant attack, we have absolutely nothing to do but just lay back!" "You guys go ahead and do that!" Aaron says. "I'm going out for a run!" "I'll come with you!" Tosha says. The two head out. "Have fun guys!" Shelby calls out.

"Tosha!" Aaron calls out in between breaths. Tosha and Aaron are out running, but Aaron is dragging behind Tosha, breathing heavily. Tosha finally stops, allowing Aaron to catch up. "Could you. . .be. . .anymore. . .faster?!" Aaron says in between deep breaths. "Could you. . .be. . .anymore. . .slower?!" Tosha says, mocking Aaron. Aaron stands up, catching his breath. "Very funny!" he says Tosha giggles a bit. "This run was my idea," Aaron says, "and here you come making me look like some slowpoke!" "Hey!" Tosha says. "Not my fault you can't keep up! I thought you were a macho man!" She takes off running again. "Hey!" Aaron says. "You're not being fair!" Tosha laughs. "You come back here right now you!" Aaron says. "You'll have to catch me first macho man!" Tosha says. Aaron keeps running, but then he accidently trips when he loses his balance, falling over. Tosha looks back, shocked that Aaron fell, and runs back to him. She giggles a bit as she helps him up. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Hey," Aaron says, "it'll take a lot more than a minor fall to take out a big. . .macho man like me!" The two smile at each other, but then they hear screaming in the distance. "Sounds like trouble!" Tosha says. "Come on!"

The two Rangers race into the city plaza, hiding behind a small curb area. Hornetcon is attacking civilians with his staff, blasting energy blasts everywhere. "Wow!" Tosha says. "Now I understand how anyone could be afraid of bees!" "Yeah no kidding!" Aaron says. "We'd better swat this bug before he causes any real trouble!" Tosha says. "Right!" Aaron says. He takes out his Morpher and hits in a code. "Alright. I just signaled the others for help! Don't want to have an instant replay of last time something like this happened now do we?!" "Yeah right!" Tosha says. "Come on!" The two get up, and Tosha takes out her Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" they call out as they both Morph together, their sequences shown (shortened as usual.) Hornetcon turns around as the two Rangers jump out, Tosha on his left, Aaron on his right, both of them wielding their Bio Power Weapons. "That's enough bug!" Aaron says. "Yeah!" Tosha says. Hornetcon looks from his left to right, and laughs. "Only two of you?!" he asks. "Not what I was hoping for, but then again. . .it will make things even more fun!" "What do you mean?!" Aaron asks. Hornetcon laughs and hits the dial on his staff, turning it to the right. Suddenly, his body starts to grow to a more giant size. "What the?!" Aaron asks. Then, once fully grown, he attempts to stomp on the two Rangers, who jump back, groaning in fear. The other Rangers run up, Shelby and Riley helping the two up. "No way!" Colt says. "He's big already?!" Shelby asks. "He just turned that dial on his staff and he grew!" Aaron says. "Well," Colt says, "let's squash this bug then with the big guns!" He takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says, "Zord time!"

Maddox nods and hits the code on the console to launch the Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Zords depart.

The Bio Zords head in, and the Rangers all jump into their cockpits, all five shown at the same time, split-screened. Colt engages his Morpher to the control panel and hits the "*" key on his Morpher. "Megazord transformation!" he calls out. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces, and the Bio Force Megazord is quickly formed, wielding its Saber. "Alright bug!" Colt says. "Take this!" The Megazord moves forward and swings it's saber at Hornetcon. Hornetcon laughs, and then switches the dial on his staff to the left. "Bye-bye!" he calls out, and then he suddenly disappears before the Saber can hit him. "Huh?!" Colt asks. "Where'd he go?!" Aaron asks. Hornetcon, now smaller, flies in front of the head of the Megazord. "I'm right here Rangers!" Aaron sees him through his cockpit. "What the?!" he says. Hornetcon flies away. "And now I'll put my plan into effect!" he says. "What plan?!" Tosha asks. "You'll see!" Hornetcon says. He flies behind the Megazord, and then goes down into the Megazord's leg, flying right through a door that leads right into the main reactor of the Megazord. As this happens, the Bio Force Megazord looks around intently. "Where is that bug?!" Riley asks. "I can't see him!" Shelby says. "Ah"! Hornetcon says in the Megazord's area as he uses the dial to grow himself to normal size again. "Now here's where things get really interesting!" He holds the lower end of his staff out, a blade extending from it, than slashes at the main reactor core five times from left to right. As the reactor core is hit hard, the Megazord suddenly freezes in place, electricity crackling all over it. Sparks begin to blast out of the Rangers' cockpits. "What's happening?!" Colt says. "Our power is overloading!" Shelby says. Then the Megazord suddenly explodes as the five Bio Zords detach from each other and are all blown across the battlefield. The Rangers all groan in pain as each of their Zords land on the ground, sparks blasting out of the cockpits. "What happened?!" Aaron asks. Then Hornetcon flies out of nowhere, and the dial on his staff is activated, growing him back to giant size. He laughs. "I hit your Megazord's main reactor!" he says. "Now your Zords are completely useless! Time to finish this now!" He raises his staff to finish the Zords off, but Colt pushes forward on his stick and pulls the trigger. The Bio Speeder spews out laser fire from its cannons on the front, and Hornetcon is hit hard. He gets blown back by the lasers. He struggles up. "Nice try Red Ranger!" he says, "But I'll be back for round two!" He teleports away. Colt leans back. "That was a close call!" he says.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers, Dawson and Maddox are all at the main console of the supercomputer, Maddox looking at the schematics of the Bio Force Megazord. "How's it looking Colonel?" Aaron asks. "Not good." Maddox says. "That mutant completely fried the Megazord's main power cells. Even your individual Zords can't be used at this point. Colt used up the remaining power to scare off Hornetcon!" "So in other words," Tosha says, "we can't use the Megazord!" "That's right." Maddox says. "Can you fix it?" Shelby asks. "Of course!" Maddox says. "I can repair the core. But it'll take time." "But we may not have that much time before Hornetcon returns." Riley says. "And keep in mind," Colt adds, "Hornetcon can make himself grow!" "Well," Maddox says. "If that mutant grows before I can fix the Megazord. . .then the Battle Zords are all you can use!" "But we still can't do that yet!" Shelby says. "Well," Maddox says, "you're not going to be able to use the new Megazord at all without the final piece that I've been unable to get." "What is it?" Aaron asks. "It's a power booster." Maddox says, and brings up the internal schematics for the Bio Force Megazord, as well as the five individual Bio Zords. "You see," Maddox says, "to achieve Megazord sequence, an extra power source is needed to allow the linking between the five. The Bio Force Megazord runs on one, so now, in order to allow the Battle Zords to achieve the same combining sequencing, they'll need a power booster as well." "Okay." Aaron says. "So where are we supposed to get a power booster for the Battle Zords then?" Colt asks. "That's where the problem is." Maddox says. "I was hoping to just make one by copying the Bio Force Megazord's but since that's fried, I can't do that. And there's no way to just get another one." "Wait!" Tosha says. "Where did you get the power booster to use for the Bio Zords?" "The power boosters were specifically manufactured by Bio Force." Maddox says. "In fact, the Bio Zords ran on a similar power booster used in in other Bio Force combat vehicles." "Really?" Tosha asks. "Including maybe. . .our Firebird fighter jets?!" "Exactly!" Maddox says. "Right!" Tosha says. "Then that's where we can get our power booster!" The other Rangers look at Tosha. "Are you insane?!" Riley asks. "Our jets were destroyed Tosha!" Shelby says. "Yes," Tosha says, "but mine and Aaron's jet was still intact. And surely a small power booster would survive a minor crash." "Minor crash?!" Riley says. "It was shot down!" "Okay so maybe its out there," Tosha says, "but where else are we supposed to get a power booster that's compatible with the Battle Zords?!" "I don't think its possible!" Riley says. "I'm sorry Tosha," Shelby says, "but I have to agree with Riley. It seems unlikely. And it's too risky for us to go there. Especially if you're wrong!" Tosha looks to Colt. "Colt?" she asks. "What do you think?" "I don't have an opinion Tosha." Colt says. "But Riley and Shelby do have valid arguments. We may just have to find another way to get a power booster." Riley and Shelby nod, and Colt, Riley and Shelby walk out of the Command Center. Tosha looks down, and Aaron gives her a look.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Hornetcon reports to Sion, having already told him how the fight went. "Excellent Commander!" Sion says. "Now with the Megazord out of commission, the Rangers will be entirely defenseless against our attack!" Ragnos says. "Right!" Sion says. "So Hornetcon! Prepare for your second attack!" "At once my Lord!" Hornetcon says.

It's late at night in the Bio Base. Tosha sits up in her bed, then gets out, dressed in normal clothes. She grabs a packed back, and sneaks out of her room, checking the other Rangers' rooms to see if they're all fast asleep. Then she sneaks into the garage, and makes to move toward the truck, when the lights suddenly turn on. Tosha gasps and turns around, seeing Aaron and Maddox standing behind her. "It's four in the morning." Aaron says. "Mind to explain what you're doing?" Tosha looks down. "Do I really have to say?" Tosha asks. "Tosha," Maddox says, "as smart as your plan seems, it's very unlikely that one of those fighter jets survived completely. The odds of a power booster fully intact are highly unlikely!" "Maybe." Tosha says. "But there's no other way we can possibly get a power booster for the new Megazord! Especially since most of Bio Force is destroyed now! This is the only possible way to get one at this point! So I'm going!" She moves to get into the truck. "Wait!" Aaron says. "If you're going, you're not going alone! I'm coming with you!" "You sure about this Aaron?" Tosha asks. "Duh!" Aaron says, and gets into the truck with her. Maddox walks up to them. "The two of you are either really brave or really crazy!" she says. "But there's nothing that I can say to stop you. Just be careful. I'll keep the communication and tracking system open to make sure you're all good!" "Got it Colonel!" Aaron says. "And don't worry!" Tosha says. "We'll make it back in one piece!" Maddox watches at Tosha and Aaron race out of the base in the truck.

The Bio Force truck is shown driving through a mountain area, than cuts immediately to them stopping in the middle of a field. Aaron gets out first. "You sure this it?" he asks. "Positive!" Tosha says. "Definitely looks like it!" Tosha takes out a small pad device. "Alright!" she says. "The tracking signal on our Firebird Jets is pretty faint since they crashed, but this thing is still working slightly. We should be able to find them." "Good." Aaron says. "So let's just find what we came for, and then get back. No telling when that bug is going to be back!" Tosha nods, and the two walk forward, following the tracking signal.

It's early in the morning at the Bio Base as the alarm goes off. Colt, Riley and Shelby all race into the Command Center, Maddox at the main console. "What is it?!" Shelby asks. "Hornetcon's back!" Maddox says. "And the Megazord power cells?!" Riley asks. "Still down!" Maddox says. "Where's Aaron and Tosha?!" Colt asks. "They went searching for a power booster!" "WHAT?!" the three say at the same time. "But that's crazy!" Riley says. "I gave them permission guys!" Maddox says. "Besides, Tosha is right, there's no other way to get one!" "Well," Colt says, "we'd better get down and deal with the bug. Let's go!" The three race out.

Hornetcon is at the city, scarring civilians away as he laughs. Colt, Riley and Shelby run up, already Morphed. "Hold it right there mutant!" Colt says. The three hold up their weapons at the ready. "Rangers!" Hornetcon says. "Nice of you to drop in!" he says. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward. Hornetcon charges forward as well.

At the field, Aaron and Tosha walk up to the top of a mountain, where a huge pit is. Inside the pit is a wreck sight, where the wreckage of a jet fighter is shown. "That's our fighter!" Aaron says, and runs over to it. "Firebird 1!" "Yeah!" Tosha says, and follows Aaron. Aaron runs over to the main core area of the fighter. "I think I can see what we're looking for!" he says. "Have that toolbox?" Tosha takes out her backpack and takes out a toolbox. "Right here Aaron!" she says. "Okay," Aaron says. "hand me the ratchet, wrench and screwdriver!" Tosha does as she's told, and after making a few adjustments with the tools, Aaron looks up. "I think it's loose enough now!" He reaches in and pulls it out, and after a huge amount of effort, he pulls the thing he was loosening free, but gets knocked back. "Ow!" he says. Tosha helps him up. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says, and holds up what he just pulled out: a cylindrical black and silver device. "I think this is what we're looking for!" he says. "And I think its in great shape! This is perfect!" "Yeah!" Tosha says. "Looks like you were right all along Tosha!" Aaron says. "Let's get it back to base quickly!" Tosha says. "Right!" Aaron says. But as the two walk down, and head toward the truck, a horde of Reptilitrons appear. The two strike poses. "Great!" Aaron says. "These guys sure have lousy timing!" Tosha says.

At the fight, Hornetcon slashes at Riley, who parries with his Bio Crossbow, and pushes him back, allowing Colt to slash him from behind. As Hornetcon looks up, Shelby jumps up and fires at him from above. Hornetcon is pushed back. "Oh yeah?!" he asks. He moves to dial his staff. "Well let's see how you like this!" But before he can, Colt charges forward and grabs his staff. "I don't think so mutant!" he says. "You're fighting fair here!" he says. The two struggle for control over the staff. Colt turns back. "Guys! Now!" he calls to Riley and Shelby. The two move forward, and then stand on opposite sides of Hornetcon. The two fire with the Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper, hitting Hornetcon hard. Hornetcon is forced to back down, holding his sides in pain. Now with Hornetcon's staff in his hand, Colt breaks it across his knee. "No!" Hornetcon says. "Not that!" "Yes that!" Colt says, and takes out his Bio Blade. "Now let's see how you fight fairly!" he says and charges forward.

Tosha and Aaron are surrounded by Reptilitrons. "You should get out of here Aaron!" Tosha says. "Get the power booster to Colonel!" "No!" Aaron says. "I'm not leaving you behind! We're going together!" Tosha groans, but nods. "Alright!" she says. "Let's get these guys out quickly!" she says. The two charge forward.

Taking on five Reptilitrons, Aaron ducks a blow, still clinging onto the power booster. He roundhouse kicks one, knocking it back, then as another runs at him, Aaron blocks a blow with his arm, then pulls it forward, knocking it into three other Reptilitrons.

Tosha slams two Reptilitrons with her backpack, and then ducks at another. She back-kicks another one, then punches another. She then roundhouse kicks the last one, sending it flying back.

Aaron and Tosha get together, standing in front of the truck. "Let's hurry back before more of these guys get here!" Aaron says. "Right!" Tosha says, and the two hop into the truck and race off.

"Let's finish this bug off now guys!" Colt says. "Right!" Riley says, holding up his Bio Crossbow. "Right!" Shelby says, holding up her Bio Sniper. The three take out their Bio Tags and insert them into their weapons. Riley and Shelby kneel down, Colt standing above. The three charge their weapons to full power, and throw an attack at Hornetcon. Shelby and Riley fire, while Colt throws who slashes twice. The four attacks come together and cut right through Hornetcon, who groans in pain as he falls down in a fiery explosion. The three Rangers all launch up. "Alright!" Shelby calls.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone sees the defeat. "Hmm!" Sion says. Ahsoka takes up the Laser Control Blaster. "Such a waste of energy!" she says. "He could have made himself grow!" She groans as she pulls the trigger.

Hornetcon is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size, laughing as he does. The three Rangers look up and gasp. Hornetcon attempts to stomp on them, but they jump out of the way. He moves to attack again, but then laser blasts from nowhere hit him. Everyone turns to the left as the Battle Bomber and Battle Cannon come in. "Sorry we're late guys!" Aaron says. "But our mission's accomplished!" Tosha says. "Rangers!" Maddox's voice calls out. Colt takes out his Morpher.

At the Bio Base, Maddox brings up the schematics for the new Megazord. "Tosha and Aaron got me the power booster. Its been successfully installed! All that's left now is to bring them together. I'm sending the other Battle Zords now. You're go for combining sequencing!"

"Alright!" Colt responds.

The Battle Tank, Battle Saw and Battle Drill all depart. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _TANK! SAW! DRILL!_ " Colt, Riley and Shelby jump into their Zords. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's do this!" "Right!" the others call. "Bio Battle Megazord!" Colt calls out. "Engage sequencing!" He hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Once again Colt hits the number keys on his Morpher, the voice announcing the name of the corresponding Zords. First he hits "6" and the voice announces " _TANK!_ " then he hits "7" and the voice announces " _SAW!_ " then he hits "8" and the voice announces " _JET!_ " Then he hits "9" and the voice announces " _CANNON!_ " The he hits "0" and the voice announces " _DRILL!_ " Then finally Colt hits the "#" key to activate the sequence and the voice announces " _BATTLE COMBINATION!_ "

The five Zords all move forward. First the Battle Cannon's two cannons fold in, then the Zord turns around. The Battle Drill, meanwhile, folds it's drill in, and turns around as well. "Follow me Shelby!" Tosha says. "You got it!" Shelby says, and the two Zords reverse as their front ends fold up, the rear part of them jutting out like feet. "My turn!" Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber flies up, than slowly lowers itself. The wings fold in, and the upper cockpit half folds down to its back, where a head deploys out of it The Battle Bomber lands on the two Zords, linking up to it. "Now we're up Riley!" Colt says. "Right!" Riley says, and the Battle Tank and Battle Saw move forward. Their respective combining sequences engage: Battle Tank's barrel folding forward and the treads folding inward, and the Battle Saw's saws combining together as its treads fold in. The two link up with the others as the right and left arms, and with that, the Bio Battle Megazord is completed. "Bio Battle Megazord!" the Rangers call together. "Online!" The Megazord poses as its formed. Hornetcon looks up. "Big deal!" he says. "Take this!" and he fires energy blasts from his hands. But the Megazord is unaffected. "Tank fire!" Colt calls, and the Megazord holds up it's right arm, firing back at Hornetcon and pushing him back. "Time to cut you up!" Riley says, and the Megazord raises it's left arm, striking Hornetcon, who gets knocked back. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's finish this!" "Bio Battle Megazord! Full power!" the five call out. The Megazord raises it's arms, and the legs deploy the Battle Cannon's cannons and the Battle Drill's drill. The Megazord glows as it charges to full power. "Fire!" Colt says, and the Megazord fires four energy blasts, two from its arms and two from it's legs. Hornetcon takes the hit and groans in pain as he falls down in a fiery explosion. The Rangers cheer on their victory.

At the Bio Base, Maddox turns away from the console. "The Bio Zords are back online now guys!" she says to the Rangers, who are standing at attention. "Now you guys have two Megazords to use against the Syndicate! But we couldn't have done it without Tosha's help. You're all doing well! But keep in mind that this fight is far from over! But at the current rate that you're doing. . .I'd say this world is in good hands!" The Rangers all smile. "Dismissed!" Dawson says, and the Rangers turn around, leaving. "You did well Tosha!" Shelby says. "Yeah!" Riley says. "We were wrong to doubt you!" "Thanks guys!" Tosha says, "But I doubt I'd have survived that long if Aaron hadn't helped me! He deserves have the credit!" "Oh stop it Tosha!" Aaron says. "It was your plan! I just tagged along!" Tosha and Aaron smile at each other. "This calls for a celebration!" Colt says. "Let's go grab dinner out!" "Sweet!" Aaron says. "Let's go then! I want steak!" he runs forward to the garage. "Hey!" Tosha says. "You always want steak!" "So?!" Aaron's voice calls out as Tosha runs to meet him. "Why can't we get something different?!" Tosha asks. As the two keep arguing, the other three Rangers smile. "Oh man!" Riley says, "Its good to see some things never change!" The three laugh as they join up with Tosha and Aaron.


	11. The Loss of One Left Behind Part 1

The Loss of One Left Behind Part 1

Colt, Riley and Aaron are in the training room of the Bio Base. Aaron and Colt are sparring, while Riley is at a punching bag in the corner. Aaron throws a roundhouse kick at Colt, who ducks, then attempts to counterpunch. Aaron parries, but then the two both throw kicks at each other, hitting each other and knocking the other back. The two launch themselves up with their feet, than strike poses. The two stop as they get back up, then clasp hands. "That was good Aaron!" Colt says. "Hey!" Aaron says. "That's what years of boxing will do for you!" Colt chuckles. The two look at Riley, who's throwing punches at the bag hard and knocking it back, almost as if he's incredibly angry. "Hey Riley!" Aaron calls out finally. Riley stops and turns back. "You need to chill bro!" Aaron says. "Yeah," Colt says. "You act as if you're in a fight!" Riley looks down. "Right." he says. "Sorry guys. I got a little. . .distraught is all." "It's okay man. Just chill out!" Aaron says. Colt looks a little suspicious. "Well, I'd better get dinner started!" Riley says. "Tosha and Shelby will be back from their shopping spree any minute!" He runs out of the training room. "Oh right!" Aaron says. "Girls and their shopping!" As Aaron follows Riley, Colt looks back.

Colt flashes back briefly to seeing Riley walk out of the graveyard. The flashback continues, however, to showing Colt enter the graveyard looking at Brandon's grave.

Colt snaps back to reality and shakes his head as he leaves the training room.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion is off the bridge. Ahsoka is at the main console, and Ragnos is standing at the side of Sion's throne. Vulkar is standing at the front of the bridge. "That Blue Ranger." he thinks to himself. "I still can't get my mind off of that. How he was able to fight off Gladius, one of my best students!" As he says this, he has flashbacks of Riley's fight with Gladius. "There has to be some sort of reason to as how he fights with a similar prowess! I'll have to find out myself! I should make a request to let Boss allow me to go to Earth myself! That's what I'll do!" Sion walks onto the bridge. Vulkar kneels down as he enters. Sion sits down on his throne. "Rise Vulkar!" he says as he sits. Vulkar does so. "Yes sir!" As Sion settles down in his throne, Vulkar walks over to him and kneels again. "Boss," he says, "I would like to make a request on the next attack on Earth!" Sion chuckles a bit. "Request you say?" he says. "Very well. You may speak!" "I want to take a shot at the Rangers myself my Lord!" Vulkar says. "Huh?!" Ragnos and Ahsoka say as they hear this. They both turn to him in astonishment. "What are you talking about Colonel?!" Ragnos asks. "You're an officer and the protector His Highness!" Ahsoka says. "You're place is not fighting the Rangers!" Ragnos says. "Permission granted!" Sion says. "Huh?!" Ragnos and Ahsoka say together again. Sion laughs. "I think it's time that the Rangers deal with one of our much better soldiers! Vulkar has been one of the most elite men for months! We must surely think that he's worthy enough to defeat the Rangers!" "That's right my Lord!" Vulkar says, standing up. "He should at least take a mutant commander with him Your Excellency!" Ragnos says. "As you wish General!" Vulkar says.

It's very late at night as Riley rides up to the Avery Park Cemetery on a Bio Force motorcycle. He parks it right in front, taking off his helmet and setting it down on the seat as he gets up. He sighs as he looks forward, walking over to Brandon Markinson's grave. He kneels down in front of it. He closes his eyes as he looks at Brandon's grave, flashing back.

Riley finishes several strokes in combat, holding his sword up to his left in a pose as he finishes, breathing heavily. Brandon stands by. "Very good Riley!" he says. "If you keep this up, you'll be one of Bio Force's best fighters in no time! And we need the best fighters we can get right now!" Riley lowers his blade and turns to Brandon. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Bio Force is dealing with a huge crisis right now Riley." Brandon says. "The universe is dealing with multiple attacks from the Syndicate Space Empire." "The what?!" Riley asks. "The Syndicate Space Empire." Brandon says. "It's an Empire of mutants. They once ruled from the outer areas of the universe. Now they're making an effort to annex the place. By force. Bio Force is the only defense the universe has against it!" "And we may have to fight it off?" Riley asks. "Yes." Brandon says. "And I'm getting my assignment soon."

Riley snaps back, opening his eyes. He looks down as he continues to have his flashback.

Riley is standing at ease in an office, an officer sitting at the deck, going through files. "Lieutenant Markinson has made very high recommendations on your part Sheppard!" he says. "Captain Lake also says that while you may have been a pain to train to fight, you've scored very high on the flight test. All in all, it's a pretty good record for you." "Thank you Colonel Davis." Riley says. "I'm assigning you to the Bio Force Firebird Squad of the Bio Force Earth Branch. You'll be in command of the squad. The people in that squad are the most elite pilots in all of Bio Force." "With all due respect, sir," Riley says, "I believe my place in Bio Force would be better suited fighting on the ground." "Your confidence in your own abilities is admirable Corporal," Davis says, "but Bio Force needs good pilots. Especially with this Syndicate using ships against us. You're in charge of the Firebird Squad. Am I understood?" "Yes sir!" Riley says. "Very good," Davis says, "and congratulations. . .1st Lieutenant Sheppard! Dismissed!" Riley smiles as he walks out, Brandon waiting for him. "Well?" Brandon asks. "Davis just promoted me! I'm in command of the Firebird Squad!" Riley says. "That's great! Lieutenant Sheppard!" Brandon says. "Yeah." Riley says as he and Brandon begin to walk away side-by-side. Brandon looks a bit distraught. "I have bad news Riley." he says. Riley looks up. "What is it?" he asks. "I've been reassigned as well. Davis assigned me to the Bio Force Nova Marines. I've been promoted to Captain, and I'm in charge of an entire company now." Riley smiles. "You seem to be moving up then Brandon." he says. "How is this bad news?" "My company is being sent to the planet Placidus. The Syndicate is dealing heavy attacks on that planet. We're being sent in to respond to Placidus' distress call." "Placidus?!" Riley says. "But that planet's nearly overrun! That sounds like a suicide mission!" "I know." Brandon says.

Riley snaps back briefly, looking. Then he continues to flash back.

Riley stands at the ramp of a ship as a company of armored soldiers, all carrying weapons, including two large blaster rifles each across their shoulders, small blaster pistols mounted on their right hips, and energy swords hanging on their left hips, march up. Brandon walks on the side of the company, another soldier walking next to him. "You know what to do Sergeant Owens!" he says. "Yes sir!" Owens says, and salutes Brandon, who returns the salute. As the Sergeant heads up the ramp, and the men keep marching up, Brandon turns to Riley. "Well old friend," he says, "guess this is it." "Yeah." Riley says. "Thanks Brandon. everything. I could have never moved up this far without your help." "You just take it easy flying alright?!" Riley smiles. "You got it!" he says. "And don't you go and get yourself killed you hear?!" Brandon chuckles. "It'll take a lot more than a brief fight to take me out!" Riley chuckles. The two hug each other before Brandon turns around and heads up the ramp.

Riley finally snaps back to reality. He looks up at the grave, standing straight up, a sad look on his face. "Brandon. . ." he whispers to himself. Then, suddenly, he hears screaming in the distance. He turns around, hearing the screaming. "A mutant attack this late?!" he says as he runs back.

A horde of Reptilitrons are attacking civilians, Riley running up from the left. "Hey!" he calls out, and the Reptilitrons all look back at him. "That's far enough Reptilitrons!" he calls out. He takes out his Bio Tag and Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" he calls out as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Morpher and hits the activation switch. His full Morphing Sequence is shown as he Morphs. As he Morphs, he charges forward, wielding his Electro Sword in his hand. He slashes two Reptilitrons from his left and right, than ducks at another blow, counter-slashing at his attacker from the front. He parries another blow from his back, than slashes back. He flips back as two more slash at his feet, than throws a jump kick at them, knocking them back. Then as four more charge at him, Riley shifts his Electro Sword to blaster mode and flips around, open firing and shooting down his four attackers. Riley turns around to fire again, but then the Reptilitrons behind him suddenly disappear. Riley holds his blaster down, looking shocked. "Huh?!" he says in confusion. Then, suddenly, energy blasts hit the ground near Riley, and Riley is knocked off his feet. The other four Rangers jump in, and Aaron and Tosha rush to Riley's side. "You okay?" Aaron asks. "Yeah." Riley says as he gets up. Shelby points forward. "Look! Over there!" she says, and all the Rangers look forward. A figure appears behind the smoke from the explosions resulting from the blast. "Who's that?!" Aaron asks. The smoke slowly clears as the figure walks forward, Vulkar revealing himself. "Who are you?!" Riley asks. Vulkar holds his hand out, a large sword appearing in his hand. He holds it up, pointed directly at the Rangers. "I'm your worst nightmare!" he says confidently. The five stand against Vulkar. "Don't bet on it mutant!" Tosha says. Vulkar snaps his fingers, and another mutant appears behind him from the smoke. The mutant is another armored warrior mutant, wielding a large sword. The Rangers all gasp. "Dealing with one mutant is bad enough!" Aaron says, "Now we have to face two?!" The two mutants raise their swords. "Now face the skill of two of the Syndicate's greatest blades! Vulkar and Praelia!" The Rangers all stand their ground, taking out their Bio Power Weapons. "You know the plan Praelia!" Vulkar says. "Yes Master!" Praelia says, speaking in a female voice. "Good. Now. . .ATTACK!" Vulkar calls out, and the two mutants charge forward, meeting the Rangers in place. Riley is last of the Rangers, and while Praelia attacks the other four, Vulkar tackles Riley, and the two go flying out of the city, crashing through a wall and into a warehouse. "RILEY!" Colt calls out, but he's force to turn around as Praelia slashes at him from behind so that he can parry the attack with his Bio Blade.

Lying face-down on the ground, Riley quickly recovers and reaches to pick up his Bio Crossbow. But then Vulkar stops him, holding the blade of his sword against his hand. "No!" he says, and kicks Riley across the stomach, sending him rolling back. Riley recovers and gets to his knees, Vulkar holding his sword pointed directly at him. "You're not using any ranged weapons Blue Ranger! Take up your sword!" Riley seems confused, but stands up, drawing his Electro Sword. "You and I have business Blue Ranger!" Vulkar says. Riley says nothing, but is confused clearly. Vulkar charges forward, and Riley does as well.

Tosha is knocked back from a slash from Praelia, and Aaron catches her. Shelby holds up her Bio Sniper and open fires, but Praelia walks right through her blasts. Colt comes up and slashes at her from left, than right, but she parries, and on the second blow, she twists Colt's blade to the left, then with their blades locked in place, she elbows Colt in the face, knocking him back. Tosha launches herself forward and lunges her Bio Lance at Praelia, who grabs it. She swings Praelia over her head, But Praelia lands on her feet and after tripping Tosha and throwing her lance away, she slashes Tosha across her chest, then kicks her across the ground.

Vulkar and Riley lock blades, then push back, using their feet to launch each other up. Vulkar launches himself forward, slashing at Riley from the left, but Riley quickly swings his sword in a countermove, knocking Vulkar's blade away and slashing him across the chest. Vulkar groans in pain as he gets knocked down, but he gets to his feet quickly. "Impressive!" he says. Riley keeps his blade leveled at Vulkar. "Just what does this guy want?!" he asks in his mind. "What does he mean he has business with me?!" Vulkar advances forward, swinging at Riley feet. Riley jumps, dodging the attack, then slashes forward, locking blades with Vulkar. Riley twists his blade to the left, and with Vulkar's blade pinned down, he tackles Vulkar with the entire right side of his body, knocking Vulkar back. Vulkar is knocked against a wall, but quickly recovers. "Most impressive!" Vulkar says. "Whoever taught you how to fight, has clearly taught you well!" The two hold their blades leveled at each other again. "Well what can I say?!" Riley finally says. "I learned from the best!" "Clearly!" Vulkar says. "Which is how you defeated one of my students!" "What?!" Riley says. "That's right!" Vulkar says. "That mutant you defeated single-handedly. . .he was my best student! We trained for years! And the fact that you defeated him. . .intrigues me!" "So that's what you want!" Riley says. "To avenge your student!" Riley seems shocked and thinks to himself. "This mutant clearly has a connection with his students that he trains to fight! Almost like Brandon and I had a connection!" Vulkar charges forward, slashing at Riley's feet. Riley flips back, than uses his legs to launch himself forward. He slashes from the left at Vulkar chest, but Vulkar parries, and then roundhouse kicks back. Riley is knocked back, but quickly recovers, holding up his blade in a ready position. Riley starts panting as he stands against Vulkar. A shot shows his head inside his helmet, sweating heavily. "This guy's fighting style seems way too familiar. The only other time I ever fought someone and have been pushed this far was when I. . ."

Riley has a brief flashback of himself fighting against Brandon, both of them in a small dark room, wearing silver and black fighting armor, and wielding gray training swords. Much like his fight with Vulkar, Riley slashes from the left, but Brandon parries, and roundhouse kicks Riley, who is knocked back.

Riley snaps back to reality, shaking his head. "No!" he says. "It can't be!" Riley looks forward as Vulkar advances, throwing two slashes at him. Riley ducks the first one, than jumps at the next. He slashes at Vulkar's left, but Vulkar parries, than locks blades with Riley, twisting his blade to the left. Then he trips Riley with his foot, than hits Riley in the back as he gets to his knees. He knees Riley in the stomach, then he brings his sword up in an upward slash, slashing Riley's chest, and knocking the Blue Ranger back. Riley falls right into a clutter of cans, knocking them back. He groans in pain as he uses his blade to balance himself and hoist himself up. Vulkar walks forward and holds his blade pointed directly at Riley. "You fight well Blue Ranger!" Vulkar says. "But your strength has limits to it! Just like all you humans! This is why all us mutants are superior!" Riley holds his sword up, groaning in pain, hardly able to stand.

Praelia sends a slash attack with her sword. Colt is hit as he charges forward. Shelby rushes to his side. "Colt!" she calls out. Aaron and Tosha run up, taking defensive position in front of the two Rangers, holding up their weapons. "Haha!" Praela says. "Don't make me laugh! You humans have no strength to stand up to your superiors!" She sends another energy slash at the two, knocking them back. "Ugh!" Tosha groans. "We need Riley's help!" Aaron says. Praelia laughs as she holds up her sword again. "Time to finish you off!" she calls out. Colt launches himself up, holding his Bio Blade up. "I don't think so!" he says furiously. He cries out as he launches himself forward, his Bio Blade engulfed in energy. He slashes across from the left at Praelia, who is unable to respond in time and takes the slash. Praelia moves to attack again, but Colt parries, than kicks Praelia back. He inserts his Bio Tag into his sword and then charges it to full power. "Bio Blade! Full Power!" he calls out. He slashes from across then downward, slashes at Praelia, who takes the hit and falls back, dropping her sword as she does. She groans in pain. Colt backs down, breathing heavily, as the other Rangers meet up with him. Praelia gets to her feet, laughing. "Pretty good trick Red Ranger!" she says as she starts backing away. "A pity it wasn't enough! Round one ends here! I'll be back for Round two! But I'd be more concerned with what Vulkar is doing to your friend!" "What?!" Colt asks. Praelia just laughs as she backs away. She disappears in a burst of energy as she teleports back to the _Great Chimaera._ Colt falls to his knees, breathing heavily as he de-morphs. The other Rangers de-morph as well. "We'd better find Riley!" Colt says. "And fast!" He gets to his feet and the other Rangers follow him as he runs forward.

Riley and Vulkar's blades collide in a slash. As Riley moves to the left, Vulkar runs past Riley and slashes him across the back before he can turn around. Riley groans, but ducks at another blow. He slashes at Vulkar's chest, hitting hit, but as he brings up his blade for another downward blow, Vulkar kicks him in the chest before he can attack. Riley is knocked back, and as he recovers, Vulkar launches himself at Riley again from above. Riley holds up his blade to defend himself, but Vulkar quickly knocks it to the left, slashing Riley with a downward swing. Riley groans in pain, but manages to stand. He slashes at Vulkar, who quickly dodges the blow, and as Riley slashes again at him across from the left, Vulkar slashes at his side before he can complete the stroke. Vulkar slashes Riley again twice in an "X" shape across his chest, and Riley is knocked back again, falling into a nearby wooden crate. Riley groans in pain as he de-morphs, his back to Vulkar. Vulkar laughs as he holds his sword up to Riley. "Now it's time to finish you off Blue Ranger!" he says. "For good!" he walks over to the crate, still laughing. He picks Riley up by his hair and holds him up, Riley's face bruised slightly and a huge bloody gash on his forehead. But as Vulkar finally looks at Riley's face, he suddenly stops laughing. "Huh?!" he says. Vulkar looks at Riley's face again, and suddenly flashes back.

Riley's flashbacks are shown with Brandon as the two are training in combat.

Vulkar snaps back. "What the?!" he calls out, and starts screaming in agony as he backs down, letting Riley go and dropping his sword. Riley falls down, but gets back to his feet, groaning in pain as he looks at Vulkar in confusion. Vulkar grabs his head. "What's happening to me?! What are these visions?!" he falls to his knees, his body suddenly becoming surrounded by red energy. Riley continues to look on in confusion. The other Rangers come up to him. "You okay Riley?!" Aaron asks. Riley nods, and the other Rangers look forward. "What's happening to him?!" Shelby asks. "I don't know!" Riley says. Vulkar continues to groan in pain, screaming in agony. "I know who I am!" he says. "I am Vulkar! Protector of Prince Sion! I'm supposed to be destroying the Blue Ranger! But what are these images?! What's going on with my head?! AGGH!" he screams as he falls forward. Suddenly, his body vanishes behind a bright flash of energy. The Rangers shield their eyes from the brightness. Vulkar continues to scream in agony as his body, within the flash of energy, starts to show changes as his face shifts from his armored and stiff face, to a more human looking face, a human mouth partially emerging from it. At last, the screaming stops and the light vanishes, the only thing that can be heard is a brief groan in pain. Then there's nothing but silence. The Rangers look forward with caution. They see nothing but an unconscious body lying right in front of him. Riley moves forward slowly, and walks over to the body. He puts his hand on the body. "Guys!" he calls out. "Come here!" The Rangers rush over to the body, next to Riley. Aaron kneels over on the other side. "This is strange!" he says. "One minute he's a mutant trying to kill Riley, the next it's like he's turned into human." "Strange." Shelby says. "Well whatever he is," Riley says, "we can't just abandon him. We'd better see if he's alright." Aaron nods. "Let's flip him over. One. . .two. . .three!" he says as he and Riley flip Vulkar's body over, revealing his face. As the Rangers finish flipping him over, Riley's eyes suddenly widen with horror as he sees the face clearly. Lying in front of the Rangers, completely unconscious, is. . .Captain Brandon Markinson!

TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


	12. The Loss of One Left Behind Part 2

The Loss of One Left Behind Part 2

Brandon's unconscious body is lying on a bed in the Bio Base medical bay, Riley sitting at his side while Maddox is looking at the monitor next to him. "How's he looking Colonel?" Riley asks. Maddox shakes her head. "This is insane!" she says. "What?" Riley asks. "I don't know what your friend here has gone through," Maddox says, "but the scan on his body definitely shown that he's been through a rather terrible operation." "What do you mean?" Riley asks. "I don't know." Maddox says, "But just look at this! His entire nervous system is compromised. Even his biological readings are completely haywire. One minute it says that he's human, and then the next, he's a mutant!" "How is that possible though?" Riley asks. "He always seemed human to me!" "I don't know what to tell you Riley," Maddox says, "but there's nothing I can do. Unless your friend wakes up, we really can't do much for him." Riley nods and Maddox gets up, leaving the bay. Riley looks back at Brandon's body, flashing back again.

Riley is with the other officers in the hangar bay at a Bio Force Outpost, when an enlisted man walks up to him. "Lieutenant Sheppard! Sir!" he says as he salutes. Riley returns the salute. "Yes Sergeant. What is it?" he asks. "Major Brogdon has a message for you. He requests your presence pronto!" "Thank you Sergeant!" Riley says. The Sergeant nods and walks off, while Riley walks into the office of the Operations Officer, Major Brogdon standing behind his desk, looking out a window. "1st Lieutenant Riley Sheppard reporting as ordered sir!" Riley says as he stands at attention. "As you were." Brogdon says. Riley relaxes a bit. Brogdon turns around. "You'd better sit down Riley." he says. Riley does as he's told. Brogdon sits down as well. "Our base," he says, "just received reports on the fight on Placidus." "The attack that my friend Brandon was commanding." Riley says. "Yes." Brogdon says. "Well?" Riley asks. Brogdon has a brief pause before speaking again. "The Syndicate had been previously informed of the attack." he says. "Captain Markinson's company didn't last long in the attack. They were ambushed almost immediately when they entered the system. There were. . .no survivors." Riley looks down as he knows what this means. "Markinson's funeral is being held tomorrow." Brogdon says. Riley nods. "You want to talk?" Brogdon asks. Riley shakes his head. "No." he says. "You need to take a few days off?" Brogdon asks. "No." Riley says, as he looks up, trying to hold tears back. "Alright then." Brogdon says. "Then you can report back here at 1300. After Markinson's funeral has concluded." "Yes sir." Riley says. "Dismissed." Brogdon says. Riley nods and gets up. "Riley." Brogdon calls out. Riley turns back. "I'm sorry." Brogdon says. Riley gives a sad smile. "Yeah." he says, and walks out. He leans against the wall of the base, looking upset. Aaron walks up. "What's wrong?" he asks. Riley looks up and quickly wipes his face. "Oh. . .uh. . .nothing!" Riley says. "Just had something in my eye is all!" "Right." Aaron says. The two walk away.

Riley snaps back. He gets up and walks out of the medical bay, Colt looking after him as he walks out.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion is pacing back and forth. "This is terrible!" he says. "Those Rangers have Vulkar! And what's worse, the Blue Ranger has discovered who he originally was! I never thought this would happen!" "I'm more worried about how that happened!" Ahsoka says. "Don't you remember what happened when Verrox actually performed that operation on Captain Brandon Markinson? What he said?" The three officers all flashback.

On the planet Placidus, Sion and Ahsoka stand on the planet with another mutant, two Reptilitrons dragging Brandon Markinson into the room with him, despite his struggles. "Let me go!" Brandon says. "So this is the only survivor of the petty attack made on us!" Sion says. "That is right!" Ahsoka says. Brandon looks at them. "So you're that idiot son of the Emperor?!" he asks. "Can't say that I'm impressed. Even for someone of your reputation!" Sion chuckles. "Your words would mean so much more if our positions were reversed at the moment!" he says. Brandon just glares. "We could just kill you!" Sion says. "But then again, a person as skilled as you who can survive a battle where no other humans have. . .that's an impressive feat." "Which is where I come in!" the other mutant says. "Yes!" Sion says. "This is Verrox, the Syndicate's greatest scientist!" "So what do you intend to do with me then?" Brandon asks, clearly not afraid. "It's simple." Verrox says. "A person of your prowess shouldn't be living with the burdens of being a human. So. . .we'll turn you into what you deserve to be! A mutant!" Brandon just growls. "You'll retain all your skills as a human. But your memories, and all your traits as a human. . .will disappear!" Verrox laughs. "And now for this to take place. Don't worry. It will only be painful for a little bit." "You're making a mistake!" Brandon says. "There's no way you'll win this war! All great empires fall eventually!" he smiles defiantly. "Perhaps." Sion says. "But until the time for our fall comes. . .we'll continue on with our annexation of the universe. And that continues with you joining us!" Verrox laughs as he stands next to Brandon, holding his hand up. His fingers extend out, all of them latching onto Brandon. Electricity crackles through his tentacle-like fingers into Brandon, who groans in pain and agony as the process begins, Brandon's body completely transforming as he screams.

Ahsoka flashes back. "Verrox said that Vulkar would not retain his memories or anything else about his human life as Brandon Markinson." she says. "So in other words, his plan has failed!" "Don't let your rivalry with Verrox get in the way of the present situation Captain!" Ragnos says. "We need to find a way to get Vulkar back on the ship and get him back to his form!" "If that's even possible!" Ahsoka says.

As the night continues on, Brandon, lying alone in his bed in the medical bay, suddenly starts groaning, as if he's about to get up. He's sweating heavily, and starts wincing more as he starts to shake. Then he starts moving, grabbing his head as if he has a headache, his eyes still closed. He keeps groaning and shaking. Then his eyes suddenly open, glowing red.

The morning sun rises as Riley walks out of his room, up before everyone else as usual to make breakfast. Before he heads into the kitchen, though, he heads to the medical bay to check on Brandon. He walks in and turns on the light. His eyes suddenly widen with horror as he looks forward. Brandon's bed is empty, but the covers are torn and thrown askew. Riley rushes out of the room. Maddox walks out of her own room, dressed in her own night clothes as Riley rushes past her. She yawns a bit before she notices Riley. "Good morning Riley. Wha-?!" she says as Riley runs past her without even saying a word. Maddox chases after him. Riley runs into the garage, grabbing his blue leather jacket off the coat rack, and grabbing the keys to one of the Bio Force Motorcycles. Maddox rushes into the garage, just as Riley is on the bike, his jacket on, though he has no helmet, and igniting the engine of the bike. "Riley?!" she calls out. "Where are you going?!" Riley says nothing, and races out of the garage at full speed. Maddox attempts to go after him briefly, but stops, watching Riley race out into the distance. Maddox races back into the medical room, also noticing the empty bed. She stares in shock, knowing what Riley is doing now.

At the warehouse where Riley and Vulkar last had their fight, Vulkar, now fully transformed into his mutant form again, walks over to where his dropped sword is, going to retrieve it. But then, Riley stands in front of him, Vulkar stopping. Riley stares at Vulkar fearlessly, and there's a brief pause. "So you've come for a rematch I presume Blue Ranger?" Vulkar asks. "I knew you'd come here!" Riley says. "Brandon." Vulkar groans in disgust. "I know no Brandon! I am Vulkar! Sworn protector of His Highness Sion!" "That's what the Syndicate told you." Riley says. "How dare you?!" Vulkar yells. "First you destroy one of my students, but now you're claiming me to be human?! That's the most insulting thing I have ever heard!" Riley keeps standing firm. "I know that you're in there Brandon!" he says.

A flashback is shown of Vulkar's fighting Riley and then backing down upon seeing him is shown, Riley's voice over it. "You could have finished me in that fight! But you didn't! You saw my face! You remembered all we went through in training!"

Riley snaps back. "The Brandon I know," he says, "values his friendship and the bond he has with those he trains! That's why you didn't kill me then!" Vulkar growls and charges at Riley. He punches at Riley, who dodges and moves back, him and Vulkar now on opposite sides. "You annoying insect!" he says. "How dare you even speak to me with such horrible insults?! I could destroy you without thinking twice if I wanted to!" Now next to his sword, he picks it up and points it at Riley. Riley is still not afraid. "If you're so sure you can," he says, "then go ahead! You couldn't kill me before! And you won't now!" Vulkar tightens the grip on his blade, growling. He charges forward. "I won't forgive a human who speaks to me with such insults!" he says. He growls as he charges forward, swinging his blade at Riley's neck in a forty-five degree angle from the left. As he does, the camera zooms in on Vulkar's head, Brandon's face appearing in an overlay effect. "NO!" Brandon's voice says. "I can't kill him!" Vulkar's blade stops barely a centimeter from Riley's neck, Riley just standing there with a calm expression. Vulkar holds his blade, seeming shocked at his sudden cease in action. Vulkar looks down, than he slowly loosens his grip on his sword until he drops it completely. He slowly screams as he grabs his head again, turning around and falling to his knees. "What's happening to me?!" he yells. "I must kill the Blue Ranger!" Brandon's body appears in an overlay over Vulkar. "I'm not a mutant!" he says. "I'm Captain Brandon Markinson! I'm a soldier of Bio Force! I can't do this!" Riley continues to just stand there, though he smiles a bit. "I knew you couldn't do it!" Riley says. Vulkar continues to struggle, getting to his feet, walking slowly away as he leans against walls to keep himself balanced. "What's happening to me?!" he asks. He continues to struggle forward. Riley looks shocked and attempts to follow him. "Wait!" he says. "Come back! Brandon!" But as Riley moves forward, Praelia, the mutant the Rangers faced before, appears with a huge horde of Reptilitrons. Riley gasps as she appears. "I don't think so Ranger!" Praelia says. "Out of my way!" Riley says. "My master Vulkar is clearly in no position to speak with you!" Praelia says. "Besides, His Highness Sion has plans for him. Plans that I won't let you interfere with." Riley looks on in frustration. "Riley!" Colt's voice calls out, and Riley turns around as the other Rangers run up to him. "You okay?" Aaron asks. "Yeah." Riley says. "But I need to get to Vulkar! And fast!" "We'll try and hold these guys off then!" Tosha says. "Right!" Riley says. Colt takes out his Morpher and Bio Tag. "Let's go!" he says. "Right!" everyone else replies. Everyone inserts their tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. "Bio Force! Override!" they all call out, and their shortened Morphing sequences are shown as they Morph. The Rangers all take out their weapons and charge forward against Praelia and the Reptilitrons. As the two forces meet in place, Colt tackles Praelia and pushes her back, pinning her against the wall. "Riley go!" he says. "We'll handle this!" Shelby says, as she ducks at a blow from in front of her, than open fires on her attack with her Bio Sniper, shooting down two additional Reptilitrons on her left and right. "Hurry and help your friend!" Aaron says as he slashes two Reptilitrons in front of him, then jumps back to dodge another attack. "Yeah!" Tosha says as she blocks a blow with her Bio Lance, then counter-slashes. Riley gives a thumbs up. "Right!" he says. "Thanks guys!" and he hurries away as the other Rangers keep fighting.

Vulkar continues to wander mindlessly until he reaches a mountain. "What are these images in my head?!" he asks. "Why can't I kill the Blue Ranger?!" Brandon's body appears overlay again. "Riley is my friend!" he says. "I won't kill him!" Vulkar falls to his knees and holds his arms out, screaming in agony. Then a laser blast from nowhere hits Vulkar, knocking him forward, unconscious. Sion, Ragnos and Ahsoka walk up behind him, Ahsoka carrying a device in her hand. "Don't you think this is unusually cruel to do to one of our own kind Your Highness?" Ragnos asks. "Maybe." Sion says. "But I don't care! Vulkar is far too valuable a servant to me to allow the Rangers to steal away from me! If I must use force to allow his service to continue for me, so be it!" "I couldn't agree more Your Highness!" Ahsoka says happily. She walks over to Vulkar, attaching a small electrode device to Vulkar's head. Then she holds up a detonator, separate from the electrode. "No one betrays His Highness!" she says, and hits the switch. Vulkar's body starts twitching and shaking as his body is electrocuted.

Riley runs up to the mountain, carrying his Electro Blaster. He hides behind a mountain briefly, than aims his blaster forward to make sure the area is secure before he moves forward. As he arrives at the top of the mountain, he sees Vulkar's unconscious body lying on the ground. "Brandon!" he says, and runs up to him. He holsters his blaster and runs up to him. He kneels down next to Vulkar's body and puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking it a bit. "Are you okay?" he asks. But then Vulkar suddenly gets up, pushing Riley back as he growls. Riley is knocked back five feet away from Vulkar. Vulkar looks at Riley. Vulkar draws his sword and points it at Riley. "Brandon!" Riley says. "Stop this! You know you can't do this!" "I know no Brandon!" Vulkar says. "I am Vulkar! Sworn protector of His Highness Sion!" Vulkar charges forward and slashes at Riley's left. Thinking fast, Riley quickly draws his Electro Sword and parries the attack. "What are you doing Brandon?!" Riley asks. Vulkar growls and fights back, pushing his blade forward, breaking through Riley's defense and slashing his stomach. Riley groans in pain as he's knocked back. "Have you forgotten everything Brandon?" Riley asks. He struggles to his feet. "Why can't you remember?! You're not a mutant! You're human! You're Captain Brandon Markinson!" Vulkar says nothing and keeps again. He and Riley lock blades, Riley twisting the blades to the left and pinning it down. "Brandon!" he says. "Stop this!" he says. "There is no Brandon!" Vulkar says. He forces his elbow forward, knocking Riley back. Riley uses his feet to launch himself up. "I see." Riley says. Riley charges forward again, parrying an attack from Vulkar from the left, then he slashes from above. Vulkar parries and kicks at Riley, who moves to the left before he can get his. Riley flips under another slash attack, than slashes at Vulkar's right, Vulkar parrying. As the two keep fighting, Sion watches the fight from a higher area of the mountain. "Ahsoka did well!" he says. "Now that the electrode has isolated Vulkar's memories of Brandon Markinson, nothing will stop him from defeating the Blue Ranger now!" He laughs as he walks away, teleporting back to the _Great Chimaera._

Riley and Vulkar lock blades again, than force each other back. Riley grips his blade. "What can I do?" he asks. "If Brandon really has forgotten everything, then that means. . ." Vulkar attacks Riley again. Thinking fast, Riley parries again. Vulkar brings his sword up and swings it down. Riley parries again, Vulkar and Riley lock blades. "Brandon!" he says. "Please stop this!" "IDIOT HUMAN!" Vulkar screams. "THERE IS NO BRANDON! NOW SHUT UP WITH YOUR MINDLESS INSULTS!" Riley groans as Vulkar pushes him back. Then the two hold their arms up and grab the other's sword arms, struggling against each other for control over the other. The two force each other around. Riley groans as he looks forward. "Brandon is gone!" he thinks to himself. "What can I do now?" Then Riley looks forward, and suddenly, Brandon's body appears once again overlay Vulkar's, Riley seeing him this time. "Fight on Riley!" Brandon's voice says. "Now for the both of us!" The camera zooms in on Riley's helmet, showing his upper face as his eyes widen. "That's right!" he says. Vulkar looks at him. "Huh?!" he says. Riley roars in fury as he pushes Vulkar forward. He breaks the lock and kicks Vulkar right in the chest. Vulkar falls back, and struggles up. Riley roars again as he charges forward. Vulkar gets up. "You can't stop me!" he says and throws an energy slash at Riley. But Riley just keeps coming, knocking the slash away and sending a fiery explosion to his left. "What the?!" Vulkar says. Riley slashes right at Vulkar, hitting him. Vulkar looks back and Riley looks at Vulkar briefly before slashing him again. He kicks Vulkar back, knocking him away. Then he takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Electro Sword. "Full power!" he calls out, and sends an energy-slash at Vulkar with a rightward stroke. Vulkar groans in pain and screams in agony as the slash hits him, and knocks him back. Vulkar falls backward, and Riley walks up to him. Vulkar looks up. "Alright then!" Vulkar says. "You have me! Finish it then! Kill me! You've won fair and square!" Riley shakes his head. "No." he says. "I won't kill you Brandon!" Riley says. "I will find a way to bring you back! I will bring you back! But until then. . .I got to help my friends!" Riley holsters his Electro Sword and runs away, Vulkar peering after him.

Praelia sends an energy slash attack, and Colt takes the hit as he's charging forward, flying back. The other Rangers rush to him. "Colt!" Tosha says, as she kneels next to him while Shelby and Aaron take defensive position in front. "I'm about to put you worthless insects in your place!" Praelia says as she walks forward. But then a laser blast from her left hits her, knocking her back. The Rangers look to the left as Riley walks forward, holding his Bio Crossbow. "I don't think so!" Riley says, as he lowers his bow. "Riley!" Shelby calls out as the other Rangers join him. "You okay?" Aaron asks. "Yeah." Riley says. "Let's finish this mutant off then!" Colt says as he steps forward. The Rangers combine their weapons together to activate the Bio Blaster. Riley holds the blaster out as he wields it. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out. Colt takes Riley's usual place on Riley's right on the side, Aaron takes his usual spot on the left side, and Tosha and Shelby take their usual spots, kneeling down as they grab the front barrel of the blaster. Riley holds up his Bio Tag, than inserts it into the back of the blaster, calling out "Bio Tag! Set!" The Bio Blaster is shown locking onto Praelia. "Fire!" Riley calls out and pulls the trigger, the Bio Blaster firing and scoring a direct hit on Praelia, sending her down in a fiery explosion. Riley looks on. "That's for Brandon!" he says silently to himself.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar struggles onto the bridge, heavily wounded. Sion and Ragnos watch him as he struggles on. "Forgive me my Lord!" Vulkar says to Sion. "I have failed you! The Blue Ranger defeated me!" "You are forgiven Vulkar!" Sion says. "But only this time!" He turns to two Reptilitrons standing guard. "Take him to the medical room at once!" The two Reptilitrons nod and help support Vulkar as they take him off the bridge. Ahsoka grabs the laser control blaster from the console. "Now back to business!" she says, and pulls the trigger.

The Rangers look on as Praelia is zapped with the lasers and grows to giant size. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now did you Rangers?!" she asks. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he calls out. "You know the drill!" he says. "They're on the way!" Maddox's voice calls out on Colt's Morpher.

Maddox hits the code on the panel and begins deploying the Bio Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

The Bio Zords arrive in the city. The Rangers are shown jumping into the cockpits of their Zords. "Megazord Mode!" Colt says as he engages his Morpher to his control panel and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces, and we cut right to the final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence as the Bio Jet docks with the rest of the Megazord. "Bio Force Megazord!" the Rangers all call out. The Bio Force Megazord stands against Praelia, the two circling each other. "You want a swordfight?!" Riley says. "You got one!" The Bio Force Megazord holds its Saber up. "Let's go then!" Praelia says, and charges forward. She slashes at the Megazord's head. The Megazord ducks and slashes at Praelia in a rightward stroke. Praelia parries and locks blades with the Megazord. The two force each other around, then Praelia kicks the Megazord back with her knee, knocking it back. Aaron's cockpit shutters as it's knocked back. "She's pretty strong!" Aaron says. "Come on!" Colt says. "Just hang in there Aaron!" Praelia charges again and slashes, hitting the Megazord's chest hard and knocks it back. "Ugh!" Shelby groans as sparks blast out from her cockpit's console. "Let's see how you like it!" Tosha says. The Bio Force Megazord energizes it's Saber as it glows with energy, then sends a slash attack at Praelia. "Not good enough!" Praelia says, partially laughing. She sends her own slash attack at the Megazord, which breaks through the Megazord's and hits it. The Megazord is knocked off it's feet and falls backward. The Rangers all groan in pain as their cockpits all shutter violently and sparks blast out all around them. "She's too strong for the Bio Force to handle alone!" Aaron says. "Then I say," Riley says, "we up the fire power!" He takes out his Morpher. "Battle Zords! Deploy!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods as she hits keys on the main console. In the Holding Bay, the five Battle Zords are all deployed and make their way into the city. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Riley takes out his Cyan Bio Tag and ejects from the Bio Force Megazord. He hops into the cockpit of his Battle Saw, inserting his Bio Tag into the control panel. "Alright!" he calls out, and engages his Morpher to the control panel, hitting the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Bio Battle Megazord sequence is shown, shortened up to the last shot and final pose. "Bio Battle Megazord!" Riley says. "Online!" The Bio Battle Megazord walks up, the Bio Force Megazord looking to it. "Great job Riley!" Shelby says. "Now she'll be up against two Megazords!" Aaron comments. Riley points forward. "Take this Praelia!" he says. The Bio Battle Megazord fires up it's drill arm, which spins away as it strikes Praelia, who is knocked back. "Saw Blade slash!" Riley says, and the Bio Battle Megazord activates it's saw arm, which slashes at Praelia. Praelia attempts to parry the blow, but the saw cuts right through her blade and slashes at her, knocking her back. "Now for the finisher!" Colt says. The Bio Force Megazord readies it's Saber. "Bio Force Megazord Saber!" he calls out. "Full Power!" The Megazord sends it's energy slash in an "X" shape at Praelia, scoring a hit on her and sending her down in a fiery explosion. Colt leans back in his seat, sighing. "That was tough!" he says. Riley looks down. "What a day." he says silently to himself.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar, now fully healed, is standing at the head of the bridge, alone with Sion, Ragnos and Ahsoka all gone. He has a brief flashback (all dialogue is muted) of his confrontation with Riley. Snapping back, Vulkar clenches fists in fury. "For the cruel insults you have given me," he says, "and for killing my two students, I promise I will not show you the mercy you showed me today Blue Ranger!" He growls as he turns around and walks off the bridge.

As the sun begins to set, Riley kneels at Brandon's grave, setting down flowers at the front. "Brandon." he says. "I don't know what the future holds. But I promise that I will fight on for your sake. . .until the day I am able to bring you back!" The other Rangers are revealed to be standing behind him. Aaron walks over to Riley and puts his hand on his shoulder as Riley stands up. "And we'll have your back every step of the way Riley!" he says. Riley looks back at Colt, Tosha and Shelby, who nod. He smiles. "Thanks guys!" he says. "That's what we're here for!" Aaron says. "Now let's get back to the Bio Base! I haven't eaten all day! I'm starving!" "Yeah!" Colt says as the four Rangers move back to the truck. As the other Rangers go back, Riley looks after them for a second, smiling. "I may not have Brandon," he says, "but I'll always have them at least!" he says. "Hey!" Colt calls out. Riley looks up. "Come on Riley!" Aaron says. "You're the cook after all!" Riley smiles and walks over. "Right!" he says. "Now what do you guys want?!" Riley asks. "I want. . ." Aaron begins. "STEAK!" Tosha interrupts. "How'd you guess that?!" Aaron asks. "Women's intuition I guess!" Tosha says jokingly. The Rangers start to get into the truck, an inaudible argument over what Riley will make for dinner starting as the camera pans to the pink sky as the sun begins to set.


	13. A Painful Memory Part 1

A Painful Memory Part 1

"Hi Aaron!" a little girl says as she walks up to him. The girl is the average height of a 10-year-old girl, and has long black hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes. Aaron, who is shown to be only 10 right now, looks up. The little girl smiles at Aaron. "Do I know you?" Aaron asks, seeming rather antisocial. "I'm new here!" the little girl says. "Sister Caroline told me your name. I'm Sierra!" "You here to make fun of me too?!" Aaron asks. "Why would I do that?!" the girl asks. "Well everyone else does!" Aaron says. Sierra frowns. "That's very mean!" she says. "Well I think you seem pretty nice!" Aaron rolls his eyes. "Glad to see someone has some appreciation." he says sarcastically. "May I sit down?" Sierra says. "Sure whatever." Aaron says, sounding more annoyed than interested. Sierra smiles as she sits down. Sierra starts talking, though the dialogue is muted, and though Aaron looks annoyed at first, eventually she gets a laugh out of him.

A series of flashbacks are shown of Sierra and Aaron hanging together. First, a shot of them running around playing tag is shown, Sierra shouting out "Tag you're it!" as she reaches Aaron, Aaron laughing as she does. Then a shot of Aaron holding his head up against a tree, counting is shown. "18. . .19. . .20! Ready or not! Here I come!" he says, and is then shown running away, peering behind another tree nearby, where Sierra is hiding. "You found me!" Sierra says as Aaron peers out, and giggles a bit as Aaron chases after her. This cuts to a shot of two very tall and big boys beating on Aaron, cornering him against a tree and taking turns kicking him. Sierra runs up. "Hey leave him alone!" she says angrily, and almost without thinking, she pushes one boy back, then throws a kick at the other, knocking him back. "Leave him alone! GO AWAY!" she says. The two boys run off, and Sierra turns to Aaron. "Are you okay?" she asks. Aaron helps himself up. "Yeah!" Aaron says happily. "Thanks!" "That's what friends are for Aaron!" Sierra says. "Yeah." Aaron says again. This shot cuts to Aaron and Sierra sitting on a large tree branch side-by-side, as the Sun begins to set. "Aaron?" Sierra asks. "Yeah?" Aaron asks. "We'll always be together right?" "Yep!" Aaron responds. "We're stuck together for life!" Sierra smiles, takes Aaron's hand, and leans her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Aaron?" Sierra asks. "Yes Sierra?" he responds. "I love you!" she says. Aaron puts his arm around Sierra. "I love you too Sierra!" he says.

This cuts to a scene that shows Aaron running through a burning building, fire everywhere. Sierra is shown reaching out for him, wreckage and fallen debris barring the doorway of the room she's in. "Aaron!" she calls out. "Sierra!" Aaron calls out as he keeps running. "Hang on! I'm coming!" he says. But just as his hand is hardly even a centimeter from her hand, more debris falls, blocking him and Aaron is blocked off. Aaron gasps. "Sierra?!" he asks. "SIERRA?!" he calls out. But all he hears is screams as he hears part of the roof of the room cave in. "SIERRA!" Aaron calls out, screaming in agony. "NO!" he says.

Aaron wakes up in his bed, launching his upper body out. "Sierra!" he says as he wakes up, sweating heavily. He breathes heavily as he looks around, seeing that he's in his dark room. He picks himself up out of his bed, puts on his shirt, and walks out of the room. As he does, Tosha peers out of her own room as he walks past. Aaron walks into the Bio Base's lounge area and sits down, resting his head in his hand. Tosha comes up behind him and sits down next to him on the couch, Aaron still just resting himself. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah." Aaron says. "Just had that dream again." "It's been eleven years today now hasn't it?" Tosha asks. Aaron nods sadly. "Yeah." he says. He rests his head in his hands again, Tosha putting her arm around him as he does.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ another cloaked mutant is shown standing on the bridge, standing next to Ragnos. "So as you can see Your Highness," Ragnos says, "Cruciator is a mutant of many talents." "Perhaps." Sion says. "But the fact that she studied with Miseria and Diritor does not impress me! Both of those mutants who are trained in the same witchcraft failed us! What makes Cruciator different?!" "Your Highness," Cruciator says, "may it please you, I am far superior in knowledge of said witchcraft." "How is this?" Sion asks. "My advanced form of Miseria's knowledge of witchcraft will not only allow me to use the Rangers' memories against them, but the powers of them will allow me to turn them into a mutant hybrid, making them completely devoted to my will and mine alone!" Sion chuckles a bit. "Is that so?" he asks. "Then perhaps judging you by your colleagues was a mistake! Show me what you can do then!" "It will be my pleasure Your Highness!" Cruciator says as she bows.

Aaron is in the weight room of the Bio Base, benching 200 pounds. As he finishes and sits back up, he rests his head in his hands again.

"AARON!" Sierra calls out. In a flashback.

Aaron snaps back. "Sierra. . ." he says. Colt walks in. "Hey Aaron!" he says. "HUH?!" Aaron says, looking up, very startled. "Oh its only you Colt." he says. "You okay?" he asks. "Umm. . .yeah." Aaron says. He gets up. "I'm just a little tired." "Colonel's giving us some time off!" Colt says. "Shelby and Tosha are going out on a shopping spree. Riley and I are catching a movie. You want to come with us?" "Oh." Aaron says. "Umm. . .actually I have something I need to do. You guys just go have fun." "Suit yourself!" Colt says happily, and leaves the room. Aaron watches after him.

Later in the day, Aaron is walking through the streets of the city, in his normal clothes, until he stops just away from the ruins of a burned building. He has a bit of a flashback.

Two men are talking to a nun, who is reading a piece of paper. "I don't understand." the nun, Sister Caroline, says. "This church orphanage has always been safe." "Yeah well, our Boss just bought out this joint. It belongs to him now!" one of them says, speaking in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "Yeah!" the second guys says, speaking in an identical accent. "So I suggest you get all these little brats out of this joint! Our boss has ordered it to be torn down! And we intend to do it!" "You can't possibly do that!" the Sister Caroline. "Time is needed to find homes for the children!" "That ain't our problem sister!" "All we know is," the other says, "that our Boss is having this place burned down tonight! So you'd better have them out of this place. Or it won't be a pretty sight!" the two men leave, Aaron being revealed to have been listening in on the entire conversation.

Aaron continues to think back as he snaps back very briefly.

It's late at night. The two henchmen from earlier walk up to the church building. "Hey Louis!" one says, "Don't you think that we should check and see if this place is vacant before we actually take it down? I mean the kids may still be in there! This is kind of messed up!" "That don't matter Art!" Louis says. "The Boss wants this place down and we can't wait! And you know what happens to the guys who don't do what he says!" "Alright fine Louis!" Art says. "Let's just get this over with then!" "Right!" Louis says. Art walks over to the van he and Louis drove up in and pulls out a huge canister of gasoline. He tips it over and walks around the building, pouring gasoline all over the building. "Alright Art!" Louis says, "let's just get this over and done with already and then report back to the Boss!" Louis strikes a match and then throws the lit match onto the building, the flammable gas spreading the fire, making it larger and larger. Louis laughs. "Bye-bye sister!" he says. "Bye-bye kids!" he says, and he and Art hop into the van and speed away as the church completely becomes engulfed in fire. Just outside the building, Aaron, who was out walking, walks up to the building as he sees it in fire. "OH NO!" he says. "Those guys actually did it!" He runs inside. "Sierra and Sister Caroline are in there! I have to help them!"

Aaron's flashback is interrupted as he hears screaming in the distance. He turns around. "What's that?!" he asks, and runs forward.

Cruciator is by herself in the city. She's carrying a large black staff in her hand with a huge black-colored diamond embedded at the top. She laughs as she goes through the city, shooting energy from the diamond in her staff all over the city, and sending civilians running away in fear. Her laughing immediately stops when a laser blast from behind her knocks her off guard, hitting her in her left shoulder. She groans in pain as she turns around. Aaron runs up, already Morphed, his Electro Blaster aimed directly at Cruciator. "Another one of those cloaked freaks!" he says. "You'd better not try to pull any magic acts like your dead friends!" "Oh how rude you are Green Ranger!" Cruciator says. "My magic acts are far more fun that the ones my friends pull off! Maybe if you acted nicer I'd show it to you!" "Not on your life bitch!" Aaron says. He holsters his Electro Blaster and takes out his Bio Axe, charging forward. As he reaches Cruciator, he brings his axe up in an upward slash. Cruciator blocks the blow with her staff and forces him back. She flips her staff over and grabs the end of it, drawing a blade from her staff. "Fine!" she says. "You don't want a magic act?! Then I'll give you a fight you're used to!" She charges at Aaron, who ducks at a blow in a rightward stroke. He pushes his body forward, tackling Cruciator back with his right shoulder. He uses his Axe to slash at Cruciator's feet, but she jumps, dodging the blow. Aaron comes up and slashes again with a leftward stroke, but Cruciator ducks. She slashes at Aaron from above in a downward slash, Aaron holding up his Axe in a defensive position, blocking the blow. He kicks her in the stomach, forcing her back. "Time to put all these magic acts out of business!" Aaron says. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Bio Axe. "Full power!" he says, as his Axe glows in energy. He sends an energy slash attack with a rightward stroke, which hits Cruciator back. Cruciator is blown back until she hits a small concrete block, appearing to be unconscious. Aaron backs down, seeming confused. "Is she down?" he asks. He walks up to her. As Aaron walks up, Cruciator, her back to Aaron, reaches forward for her staff, which is right next to where she was knocked to. As Aaron comes closer, Cruciator turns around, shooting Aaron with an energy blast. Aaron takes a hit right in the chest and gets knocked back. Aaron stunned, Cruciator holds her staff up and she stands up. "Guess I'll show you my magic act now Green Ranger!" she says. Too dazed to respond, Aaron rolls his head a bit, groaning. His eye sight is shown to be completely blurred as we see Cruciator from his point of view. The last thing that Aaron sees before falling unconscious is a giant black orb appearing at the top of Cruciator's staff. Then his eyes close, fading to black.

Aaron is shown lying on a bed in the medical room, groaning in pain as he wakes up. Tosha's next to him. "Aaron!" she says. "You're awake!" Aaron groans again. "What happened?" he asks. Tosha shakes her head. "We found you lying in the city plaza unconscious. We didn't find a mutant. In fact. . .you were all alone actually. Almost as if you were mugged!" "I just took a hit from a mutant is all!" Aaron says. "Well. . ." Tosha asks, "are you okay?!" she asks. Aaron sits up. "Yeah!" he says. "Fine." He holds his head a bit as if he has a headache. "I'm just a little tired. . .and hungry." "Okay." Tosha says, clearly concerned. "Well Riley's almost done making dinner. Won't be long." "Right." Aaron responds. He gets up and walks out, Tosha starring after him. As Aaron walks around, we once again see things from his point of view, his vision is shown slightly blurred and scattered. "What is this?!" he thinks to himself.

"So they took the bait Cruciator?!" Sion asks as he sits on his throne. "I hit the Green Ranger long before the other Rangers even found him!" she responds. "And what's even better is that this time my magic was completed on him. When Miseria attacked the Red Ranger and Diritor attacked the Yellow Ranger, they were both interrupted before their spells could be completed, meaning that there were simple ways for their magic to be broken. But with my spell over the Green Ranger completed, there's little hope, if any at all, that the other Rangers will be able to help him!" "Now that sounds satisfying!" Sion says. "Perhaps." Ragnos says. "But this is only the first step in her plan. What's the next step then?" "Well. . ." Cruciator begins.

The Rangers are sitting down at the table, eating dinner, having steak, broccoli, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. "MMM!" Shelby says excitedly as she eats a bite of steak. "Delicious!" Tosha looks up and notices that Aaron's not with him. "Oh." she says. "Where's Aaron?" "Yeah where is he?" Riley asks. "He's always asking for us to have steak for dinner, and the one time I decide to treat him to his favorite food. . .he's absent. How inconsiderate!" "Relax Riley!" Colt says. "He's probably just running late." "But running late from what?!" Riley asks.

It's late at night. Aaron is wandering through the vacant city. We once again see things from his point of view. His vision is scattered, but it's also starting to turn red. He keeps pacing back and forth, forced to put his hands against walls to steady himself as he keeps struggling forward. As he does, he keeps groaning in pain. "What's wrong with my sight?!" he asks. "What's. . .happening to me?!" he asks in between groans. Then suddenly he looks at his arm, which is glowing with yellow energy. "What's this?!" he asks in shock. He continues to groan as his body becomes completely surrounded by yellow energy. He looks up, screaming in agony.

It's early in the morning as Tosha walks into the Bio Base lounge. As she does, she notices that only Colt, Riley and Shelby are eating breakfast. "Where's Aaron?" she asks. Riley looks up as he swallows some of his scrambled eggs. "Isn't he still asleep?" he asks. "No. . ." Tosha say slowly. "He's not even in his room. I checked." "Well then maybe he got an early start and went for a run." Colt says. "Aaron? Really?" Shelby asks. "Well then maybe. . ." Riley begins, but before he can finish, Tosha turns back and rushes out of the Bio Base lounge. She picks up her leather jacket, and hops onto one of the motorcycles, taking off out of the garage.

A huge stone temple area is shown in a remote mountainous area isolated from the city. Within the temple, Cruciator walks in, a group of Reptilitrons setting up consoles within. As she walks in, an armored warrior mutant is shown commanding them. "Hurry up you maggots!" he demands. "If this plan is to go accordingly, then all this equipment must be set up with the next minute! Hurry up! Double time! You call yourselves soldiers of the Syndicate with speed like this?! You're pathetic! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" he orders out. Then he turns around to see Cruciator. "Oh, Cruciator!" he says. "I am Command Duellator. His Highness Sion assigned me to assist you in your plan, as you requested the assistance of one of his best commanders!" "Yes I did!" Cruciator says. "It is an honor to have you." "Thank you!" Duellator says. He leads Cruciator over to a console that a group of seven Reptilitrons are setting up. "This surveillance console His Highness provided us with will allow us to track the other four Rangers and their locations." "Very good!" Cruciator says. "So what do you need from me?" Duellator asks. "Once we have a location on them," Cruciator says, "you're to dispose of the Red, Blue and Pink Rangers. But the Yellow Ranger is mine! She shares the same inner pains as the Green Ranger, meaning she'll make just as much of an easy person to enslave as he was. Then I'll be able to destroy the Earth with two Rangers instead of just one! But you are to kill the other three! Am I clear Commander?!" Duellator nods. "As you wish!" he says.

Tosha is racing through the city on the motorcycle, until she stops in a parking lot. She takes off her helmet and tosses it down. She gets off and races toward the burned orphanage. "Aaron?" she calls out. But she doesn't see him. "This is where Aaron usually goes whenever he's feeling down." she thinks to herself. Then her Morpher goes off. She takes it out and holds it up to her ear. "Yes Colonel?" she asks. "The sensors are detecting a disturbance in the city's lower east side! Point A-523!" Maddox's voice calls out of her Morpher. "I'm on my way!" Tosha says, and turns around to leave. But as she does, a staff comes out from behind her, stopping her way. Cruciator stands next to Tosha, holding her staff up in a barring position. "Going somewhere Ranger?" she asks calmly. Tosha stares in horror. "Who are you?" she asks, in a calm, but obviously terrified tone.

Duellator is in the city, laughing as he scares away civilians. "Stop!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?" Duellator says as he turns around. Colt, Riley and Shelby all run up to him, already Morphed and wielding their Bio Power Weapons. "You're stopping right there mutant!" Shelby says. "Rangers!" Duellator says as he laughs. "Just the people I was hoping I'd run into!" "You'll regret those words!" Colt says, and charges forward, holding his Bio Blade up. Duellator holds his hand up and fires an energy blast from his hand. Colt takes the hit before he can get to Duellator and is knocked back. "Colt!" Riley says as he rushes to Colt's side. Shelby jumps in front and open fires with her Bio Sniper. She fires five shots right at Duellator, but he just stands in place as if the blaster bolts are nothing. He laughs a bit. "Don't make me laugh!" he says, and takes out his sword. He energizes his blade, engulfing it in blue energy. He slashes it in a rightward stroke at a forty-five degree angle, sending a huge energy slash at the three Rangers, who take the hit and get knocked back. The three are blown away, but manage to get to their feet. "Alright guys!" Colt says in between groans. "Let's take this fight to him!" The three take out their Electro Swords and charge forward at Duellator, who in turn charges at them with his sword raised high.

Tosha is blown against a wall as Cruciator fires an energy blast at her, groaning in pain as she struggles up. She reaches behind her to go for her Morpher, but before she can take out her Bio Tag, Cruciator fires another energy blast at her, and Tosha is knocked down, her Morpher flying out of her hand and landing next to Cruciator, who picks it up as she laughs. "You won't be needing this Yellow Ranger!" Tosha struggles as she gets up. Cruciator walks up to her. "You're coming with me!" she says and fires another energy-blast at Tosha. This is shown from Tosha's point of view, fading to black as Cruciator fires.

Tosha's eyesight slowly starts to return, her vision blurred as her head is shown rocking back and forth. A Reptilitron is standing in front her, snapping it's fingers in her face as she does. "She's waking up!" Cruciator's voice says. "Back away!" The Reptilitron does as it's ordered and Cruciator walks up into Tosha's vision as she finally regains complete vision. "Welcome Yellow Ranger!" she says. Tosha is shown in person again, and looks herself down, finding herself completely tied up and incarcerated, in a metal chair. Still dazed from her attack, Tosha groans weakly. "Who are you?!" she asks. "Who am I?" Cruciator asks. "That doesn't matter! What I've achieved is more important! The end of the Bio Force Power Rangers. . .and the final victory of the Syndicate Space Empire!" "What do you mean?!" Tosha asks, still dazed. "I'll let you see for yourself!" Cruciator says, and turns to a small computer console where Duellator stands. The recording of the fight shows Duellator's fight with Colt, Riley and Shelby.

Colt slashes at Duellator's neck, but he parries the attack and kicks Colt back. Riley advances on him with his Crossbow for a point blank attack on his left, but Duellator easily kicks him back. Shelby attempts to do the same on his right, but Duellator knocks her Sniper off guard with his blade, than elbows her in the chest, knocking her back. Duellator raises his left hand and fires an energy blast at them. This is followed by a series shot of each Ranger flying through the air in an explosion. First Colt, then Riley, then Shelby, and as the three land, they all are forcibly de-morphed. The three struggle in pain as they struggle up. Duellator walks up to them. "Now to finish the job!" he says. Colt gets to his feet. "No!" he pleads. "Don't do it!" Duellator doesn't listen. Energizing his blade with blue energy, he throws who energy slashes at the three, one in a rightward stroke, the second in a leftward stroke. As the slashes hit them, the three Rangers hold their arms up, screaming as they vanish behind a fiery explosion erupting from the final slash. As the smoke from the explosion clears, the three Rangers are nowhere to be seen. Duellator walks up, laughing. "Hahahaha! That takes care of those three! Now my mistress' plan can continue uninterrupted!"

Tosha begins shaking in anger as she sees the recording of the fight. "NO!" she calls out, now fully conscious again, and she lowers her head, almost as if she's about to cry. "Awww. . ." Cruciator says mockingly. "Did seeing your friends get fried to death hurt you? Well don't worry! I have another one of your friends here! He's been wanting to see you for a while now!" she turns back. "Duellator!" she calls, and Duellator walks into the base, Aaron following him. But Aaron doesn't look the same. With a more darker appearance, his eyes glowing red and a devious smile with fangs, Aaron is clearly not the same. "Aaron!" Tosha says. Aaron laughs evilly. "NO!" Tosha says in horror as she just looks at Aaron in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	14. A Painful Memory Part 2

A Painful Memory Part 2

Two Reptilitrons drag Tosha into another room in the temple. Tosha groans as she struggles. Aaron walks behind the two. The four walk over to a cage. One of the Reptilitrons opens the door, and the other throws Tosha inside, Tosha groaning as she falls forward. The two Reptilitrons close the door, and one of them locks it. Tosha runs up and grabs two of the bars. "Let me out of here!" she says. The two Reptilitrons turn around and walk away. Aaron starts to walk away as well. "Aaron!" Tosha calls out. Aaron briefly stops and looks back. "You know you're not one of them! Stop this!" Tosha says. Aaron continues to look back, but then walks away. Tosha tries to reach for him through the bars. "NO!" she says. "This can't be happening! It can't! It's not!" She retreats back and bangs her head against the back of the cage, sobbing. "Colt, Riley and Shelby are gone, Aaron's lost his mind, and I have no way of escaping from here! It's happened. . . the Syndicate's won!" She turns around and sinks to a sitting position, sobbing as she does.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is desperately going through the viewing monitor in the Command Center, Dawson at her side. "This is terrible!" she says. "Colt, Riley and Shelby have disappeared off the sensors! I can't find their Morpher signals anywhere!" "What about Tosha and Aaron?" Dawson asks. "I can't find them either! Tosha's tracking signal is coming up. . .but it's coming from an unknown area. And it's very faint."

Tosha continues to sit in her cage, sobbing. "Colt. Riley. Shelby." she whispers to herself. "Aaron. . ." She looks up, her eyes red. Aaron walks down next to the cage and stands guard. "Aaron!" she says. She gets up and runs over to him. "Aaron, please wake up!" she says. Reaching through the bars, she grabs Aaron by his shoulders and turns him around. "Recognize me! Please!" she says desperately. Aaron just looks forward, his eyes glowing red. "I do not recognize you human!" he says. "I am a servant of the Syndicate! My master, Cruciator, is the only one I listen to!" He pushes Tosha back, Tosha getting pushed back against the back of the cage and falling back. "I just came to check on you. My master has something in store for you. Now it's time for me to hear my assignment to destroy Earth!" He begins to walk away. Tosha gets to her feet. She begins to bang her hands against the cage. "Aaron! Please stop!" she begs. But Aaron keeps up the stairs. Tosha looks down, flashing back to the past.

Tosha is walking through the streets of the city, looking like she's in her teenaged years. "Why don't you just mind your own business creep!" a voice from nearby says. Tosha hears this and walks over. In an alley, Aaron, also in his teenaged years, is standing against a gang of four thugs, with a little girl standing behind him. "Why don't you not pick on guys a quarter of your size?!" Aaron asks. One of the thugs gets in Aaron's face. "You need to be taught a lesson you bastard!" he says. The others walk up to him. Aaron just stares fearlessly. "I think it's you guys who are going to be taught a lesson!" Aaron says, and launches himself at one of the thugs, tackling him. As he does, he turns to the little girl. "GO!" he says. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" The little girl nods reluctantly and runs. One of the thugs tries to chase her, but Aaron grabs him and pulls him back. "Okay now you're gonna get it bastard!" a thug says. One throws a punch at Aaron, and he ducks, but as he tries to throw another punch at it, another thug comes up behind him and grabs his arm, twisting it behind him. Aaron groans in pain, than the thug kicks him in the back, right into the arms of another thug, who grabs Aaron by his jacket and punches him twice in the face, knocking him back. Another thug runs up and tries to punch him. But as he does, Tosha suddenly runs up and grabs him, throwing him back. The thug lies down unconscious as everyone looks up at Tosha. "That's no way to treat someone!" Tosha says. "Just walk away bitch!" one of the thugs says. Tosha gives him a look. "Bitch?!" she asks, outraged. "Oh, now what kind of way to talk to a girl is that?! Someone should teach you bad boys some manners!" she says. The thugs charge at her. Tosha moves to the left, causing one of the thugs to run right past her and run right into a fence, falling back and lying down unconscious. Another punches at her, but she moves past him, causing him to miss, and she grabs his arm, twists it back, then punches him in the face, knocking him back and causing him to fall back unconscious. She looks at the last thug with an intimidating look on his face. The thug looks at her with terror in his eyes, than backs away slowly before turning around and sprinting away. Tosha smiles with satisfaction, than walks over to Aaron. "Hi!" she says, and offers him a hand. "I'm Tosha." Aaron gives a disapproving look as he takes Tosha's hand and she helps him up. "I'm Aaron." he says. "You alright?" Tosha asks. Aaron dusts off his two sides. "I'm fine." he says. "Now I really need to go!" "Where you going?" Tosha asks. "Somewhere other than here where there's an annoying girl trying to chat me up!" Aaron says, though with a slight smile. Tosha giggles a bit. "You have a funny way of saying thank you Aaron!" she says. "I just saved your ass!" "Yeah." Aaron says. "And I'd rather not be reminded!" Tosha laughs a bit. "You need to lighten up!" Aaron just rolls his eyes, still smiling slightly. "Well," Tosha says, "since you're busy, I'll just go now. I was on my way to get something to eat. By myself. Unless, of course, someone wants to come with me." she says. She starts walking away. Aaron looks after her. Then he runs forward to join her. "Wait up!" Aaron says. Tosha stops as Aaron joins her. "Maybe I should come. You know. . .maybe just to make sure you don't get attacked by some of those other goons! Like that little girl back there!" Tosha giggles a bit. "Okay macho man!" The two walk off.

Tosha snaps back. She looks up, then gets back up and walks over to the front of the cage, grabbing the bars. She looks forward. "I have to get out of here!" she thinks to herself. "I need to save Aaron again! Or die trying!"

Cruciator stands in a room with Duellator at her side, Aaron standing behind them. "You did well Duellator!" Cruciator says. "With the Red, Blue, and Pink Rangers all destroyed, and the Yellow Ranger now my prisoner, there is no one alive that can stop us now!" "Yes Cruciator!" Duellator says. "Now you know what to do!" Cruciator says. "Go and give Earth a taste of what's to come. . .while I give the Yellow Ranger a little brainwashing!" "Yes!" Duellator says, and walks off. Cruciator walks over to Aaron. "You come with me!" she says. Then she turns to two Reptilitrons. "You men too!" Aaron says nothing, but follows her.

Tosha leans against the front of the cage, her hands against the front and her head down. Then she hears footsteps and walks up. Aaron walks down the stairs, the two Reptilitrons follow him, Cruciator taking up the rear. "Aaron!" Tosha calls out, but he doesn't say anything. Aaron walks up to the cage and unlocks it with the keys. He opens the door and moves to the left, Tosha attempting to walk forward. The two Reptilitrons seize Tosha as she exits, grabbing her by her two arms. As Tosha struggles, one of the Reptilitrons walks behind her and takes out a pair of cuffs, which he slips onto Tosha's hands, leaving her confined. As Tosha keeps struggling, Aaron brings up a chair, which the two Reptilitrons force her on. Cruciator walks up to Tosha and kneels down, looking Tosha straight in her face. She laughs a bit. "Yes." she says. "I see the misery in your eyes! The pain of losing someone! Someone even more than your friends maybe! Haha! You'll make a fine servant indeed!" Tosha gives an angry look, then spits in Cruciator's face. Cruciator recoils, then she growls at her. "You're rude!" she says. "I'll have to fix that! Hold her!" she says to the two Reptilitrons. The two grip Tosha by her shoulders, while Cruciator sinks her staff into the ground. Cruciator holds it as lightning begins to strike her staff and it begins charging. Tosha looks down. "I can't let this happen!" she says to herself. Then she looks up. "I don't think so!" she says. Cruciator is distracted as Tosha uses her upper body strength to launch herself up. She knocks the two Reptilitrons back, unconscious, then swings her left leg in a rightward stroke, knocking the staff away and breaking Cruciator's concentration. Aaron moves in on Tosha, but she throws her right elbow back and knocks him back. Aaron growls in fury as he gets to his feet. Cruciator laughs. "Destroy her Green Ranger!" she says. Aaron nods and takes out his Morpher. He inserts his Bio Tag inside and then activates his Morpher immediately, Morphing. He takes out his Bio Axe and charges at Tosha. He slashes at her neck, but she ducks, then throws her two cuffed arms in a rightward stroke, hitting Aaron in the face. Aaron kicks at Tosha, knocking her back. He moves forward and attempts to slash her with her Axe from above. Tosha, in a defensive position, holds up her arms, and Aaron's Axe hits her cuffs, breaking the lock between them and freeing Tosha's hand. "NO!" Cruciator says as she watches. Aaron growls as he charges forward again. He slashes at Tosha, who grabs his arm and pulls him forward, looking at him. "Aaron!" she says. "Stop this!" Aaron looks down. As he does, he has a brief flashback.

Tosha's previous flashback of first meeting Aaron is shown as she walks up to him, holding her hand out. "Hi!" she says. "I'm Tosha!" The shot of Aaron taking her hand and getting helped up is shown.

Aaron snaps back, then shakes his head, then keeps attacking. He elbows Tosha back. Tosha groans as she falls back. Aaron inserts his Bio Tag into his Axe and charges it to full power, lightning striking it. "Yes!" Cruciator says. Aaron slashes his Axe at Tosha in a rightward stroke. Tosha, quick thinking, jumps out of the way, hitting the wall before she lands. The slash keeps going and hits Cruciator. Unable to move in time, she takes a hard hit and gets blown away, crashing through the wall and falling back unconscious. As she does, Tosha's Morpher suddenly falls out of her cloak before she falls back. Aaron backs down, horrified to see that he hurt Cruciator. "Huh?!" he says. Tosha looks forward. "My Morpher!" she says. She flips forward toward it. Aaron tries to move toward her, but she kicks him, knocking him back. Tosha picks up her Morpher and stands up. She inserts her Bio Tag into her Morpher and hits the activation switch. "Bio Force! Override!" she calls out, and her full Morphing sequence is shown as she Morphs. Tosha holds her hands in a fighting stance as she stands against Aaron. Aaron growls as he charges forward. He strikes at Tosha from above, but she quickly moves out of the way, grabbing his arms. "Aaron!" she says. Aaron says nothing and knocks her back. As she falls back, Tosha looks to her left and sees Cruciator's staff, noticing the crystal at the top. "Wait!" she says to herself.

Tosha thinks back to when Cruciator attempted to use her staff on her. As she does, the crystal at the top of the staff starts to shine as the process begins just before Tosha interrupted it.

"That's it!" she says. "That crystal in the staff must be the source of the spell controlling Aaron!" she says. Aaron moves toward Tosha to attack her again, but Tosha launches herself up, ducks at the blow, then roundhouse kicks him back with her left foot. She runs toward the staff. Cruciator, who recovers, sees this. "Oh no you don't!" she says, and fires an energy-blast at Tosha with her arms. Tosha takes the hit and gets knocked back. Cruciator launches herself forward. She flips back, retrieves her staff, than fires another at Tosha through the crystal. Tosha jumps out of the way, then summons her Bio Lance. She throws a slash attack at Cruciator in a leftward stroke, but Cruciator fires an energy blast as a counter attack. The two blasts collide with each other and a huge explosion erupts, sending all three people in the room flying back. Tosha's lance goes flying out of her hand, while Aaron falls back, dazed completely. Cruciator struggles to her feet. Tosha does as well and after recovering, she charges at Cruciator and grabs her staff. Crucaitor keeps her grip on it, and the two wrestle, fighting for control over the staff. Tosha pushes forward, and the two knock each other over, rolling over as they fight for control over it. Cruciator pushes back and rolls on top, pushing forward on her staff, trying to choke Tosha with it. Tosha struggles hard, but then pushes forward and Cruciator is knocked back. With the staff in her hand, Tosha turns it over. Cruciator sees this, and reaches out for her. "NO!" she says. "You won't!" Tosha brings the staff up and attempts to slam it down on the ground to smash it, but before she can, Cruciator desperately fires another energy blast at her. Tosha gets knocked off the ground, the staff flying through the air. But Cruciator doesn't notice that the diamond in the staff, loosened by all the pressure, falls out of the staff, and tumbles to the ground. Tosha gets pushed against the wall, de-morphing in the process and falling back. Cruciator runs forward in an attempt to catch the falling crystal. She even jumps and slides forward, but too late. The diamond misses her hands and falls against the ground, shattering into pieces. "NO!" she says. As this happens, Aaron, who starts to get up, suddenly groans as his body becomes surrounded by electricity. The two look toward Aaron as he's on his feet. "Aaron?" Tosha asks. Aaron just stands there, his Axe ready in his hand. When Aaron doesn't respond, Cruciator points toward her. "Well what are you waiting for?!" she asks. "You're still my servant Green Ranger! Destroy her!" Tosha looks to him. Aaron nods and charges his Bio Axe to full power. "NO!" Tosha calls out. With his Axe at full power, Aaron sends a slash attack in a rightward stroke. Tosha looks away, a sad look on her face, as she prepares for death. But much to her surprise, the slash attack doesn't hit her, but Cruciator takes the hit and gets knocked back, groaning in agony. "Huh?!" Tosha says as she looks forward, then she looks back at Aaron. Aaron falls to his knees, panting heavily as he de-morphs. "Aaron!" Tosha calls out, and rushes to his side. She grabs him by his arm as she kneels down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asks. Aaron pants heavily, but finally gets to talking. "I am now!" he says. "Thanks to you!" Tosha smiles. "Guess destroying that crystal did the trick huh?" Aaron nods. "Yeah." he says. "And I couldn't just kill you anyway. You saved my ass once, you know. It wouldn't be proper to kill you when I've owed you all these years!" Tosha chuckles a bit. She helps Aaron up. "We need to hurry now Aaron!" she says. "No doubt the Syndicate has taken advantage of our absence!" "Right!" Aaron says, and the two run out, Cruciator lying down in debris and rubble unconscious.

Duellator walks up into the city plaza with a horde of Reptilitrons behind him. "Now behold the destruction of Earth before your very eyes!" he says as he holds his arm out. "Hold it!" Tosha's voice says. Duellator looks back as Tosha and Aaron run up. "You're not going anywhere while we're here!" Aaron says. Duellator laughs. "Looks like you finally got your mind back Green Ranger!" he says. "But even then, you're too late! There's only two of you! You'll be no match for me!" Tosha and Aaron continue to stand their ground. Duellator laughs as he and the other Reptilitrons move forward. But then, a series of laser blasts hit the ground in front of them, knocking them back. "Huh?" Tosha says and she and Aaron turn to the left. Colt, Riley, and Shelby are walking forward, their Electro Blasters aimed at the group. They hold up their blasters in a ready position before putting them away. "Guys!" Tosha says, and she and Aaron move to join them. "Sorry we're late to the party!" Colt says. "No." Aaron says. "You're just in time!" As Duellator recovers from the blast, he gasps as he sees the three. "Y-You?!" he asks. "But how?! I incinerated you all!" "Not quite!" Shelby says. "We had perfect timing to save ourselves!" Riley says.

The flashback is shown as Duellator throws his energy slashes at the three. As the first slash hits them, the Rangers take damage. The three are surrounded by fire, but thinking fast, Colt takes out a smoke bomb from his jacket and sets it off, then draws his Electro Blaster. He shoots his deployable grappling hook from it, holsters his blaster, and with the grabble holding him, he grabs Riley and Shelby and uses the grapple to launch himself up, the smoke from the bomb, which was made to look like a result from the attack, covering them. The three fall onto the top of a building, breathing and coughing heavily from the smoke, but otherwise safe.

Colt snaps back. "We were forced to shut off our Morphers in order to prevent you from tracking us here! But now that we've found you. . .it's time for payback!" The five Rangers all file in line. "Like Hell it is!" Duellator says. Colt smirks as he takes out his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he asks. "Ready!" the others reply. The Rangers all insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers, and hit the activation switches, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" The final shot of their Morphing Sequences are shown. Now fully Morphed, the five Rangers go into roll call:

"The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier! Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier! Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier! Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier! Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
Colt steps forward. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." All five Rangers strike their poses together as they all call out "Bio Force!"

Duellator points forward. "Get them!" he orders to the Reptilitrons. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and the five charge forward. "Let's take him together Tosha!" Aaron calls out. As Colt, Riley and Shelby take on the Reptilitrons, Aaron and Tosha jump forward and launch themselves at Duellator. Aaron slashes at him in a leftward stroke. Duellator parries the attack, but then Tosha locks her Lance down on the ground and throws a kick at him with her right foot. Duellator attempts to parry the attack, but the force of the kick goes through his defense, knocking him back. Aaron charges forward, and after ducking at a blow from Duellator's sword, he launches his left shoulder forward and knocks him back, followed by an energy slash with his Bio Axe, hitting Duellator in the stomach. Duellator is knocked back, and Aaron holds his arms out. Tosha jumps forward and off of Aaron's shoulders. She launches herself at Duellator, and lunges her Lance forward, stabbing him right in the chest. Duellator groans in pain as he backs down. "What is this?!" he says. "You even can't push me back!" Aaron runs up next to Tosha. "Now to take him out!" Aaron says. "Right!" Tosha says. A split-screen shows both Tosha and Aaron inserting their Bio Tags into their weapons. Standing together, Aaron kneels forward as he holds his Axe in a charging position, while Tosha stands directly behind him, spinning her lance in a circular movement as lightning strikes it and it charges to full power. The two throw energy slash attacks at Duellator simultaneously, the two attacking coming together and hitting Duellator hard. Duellator groans in pain as he drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain. He falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron launches himself up in a cheering position. "Alright!" he says. "We did it!" he says. "Yeah." Tosha says. The other Rangers run up and join them. "You guys are so cool!" Shelby says excitedly. "Well done guys!" Colt says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster. She groans in disgust. "Why does it always have to fall to me in the end?" she asks. She pulls the trigger.

Duellator's body is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size. The Rangers look up. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he calls out. "It's Zord time!"

"You got it Colt!" Maddox says from the Bio Base. "And it's good to see that you guys are back! You had me worried!" She hits the code on the supercomputer and deploys both the Bio and Battle Zords. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. 

The Rangers look up as both the Bio Zords and the Battle Zords ride up into the city. The Rangers jump forward. First Tosha and Aaron are seen in the cockpits of their Bio Zords, and Colt is seen landing in the cockpit of his Battle Zord. Both Colt and Riley engages their Morphers to their control panels as they call out "Megazord formation!" and hit the "*" key on their Morphers. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown with the Bio Jet docking with the other Zords is shown. "Bio Force Megazord!" Tosha and Aaron call out as a split-screened shot of them is shown. Then the final shot of the Bio Battle Megazord is shown, with the two arms linking up. "Bio Battle Megazord!" Colt calls out as he's shown in the cockpit. Both Megazords stand against Duellator, the Bio Force Megazord taking out it's sword. The three all walk, circling each other. Then the two move forward. The Bio Force Megazord slashes at Duellator's neck with it's sword, but he ducks and returns the slash, knocking it back. He brings his sword up in an upward slash and slashes the Megazord, knocking it down. He pins it with his foot. Each of the Rangers are shown in their cockpit as they shutter violently and sparks spew from them. "Hang on guys!" Colt says and pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Battle Megazord moves forward and attempts to slash at Duellator with it's saw. Duellator looks up and grabs the saw with his free hand, flipping the Megazord over his head and knocking it down. "Ugh!" Colt says as his cockpit shutters and sparks fly. "Colt!" Shelby says. "Take this!" Riley says, and the Bio Force Megazord swings it's Saber upward, slashing Duellator in the neck and knocking him back. The Megazord gets to it's feet, and the Bio Battle Megazord stands next to it. Duellator recovers and fires an energy blast at the two Megazords, and both Megazords take the hit and get knocked back. A four-way shot of all the Rangers groaning as their cockpits shutter and sparks fly is shown, then a shot of Colt in the same way.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is going through the schematics for the two Megazords, then something comes up on the console, the words displaying COMPLETED. "Got it!" she says, then leans toward the microphone for the communicator. "Rangers!" she calls out. "I've completed the final piece of your Megazords combining sequencing!"

"Huh?!" Colt asks in the cockpit.

"I've increased the power in both power boosters allowing you to combine your Megazords. And thanks to the added power, you should now be able to combine all ten Zords to form one Megazord!" Maddox says.

Each of the Rangers are listening to Maddox's message. "Seriously?!" Aaron asks. "We've never done that before though!" Shelby says. "I don't know if we'd be able to handle it!" "Well it's worth a try guys!" Colt says. "I say we go for it!"

Maddox types in keys on the console. "Alright Rangers!" she says. "You're go for re-sequencing! Colt! I'm sending you the code!"

"Right!" Colt says. He hits the "*" key on his Morpher again. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the Morpher announces. Once again he hits the number keys, this time hitting all ten of them, and the voice announces the corresponding Zord's name as he hits their key. " _SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER! TANK! SAW! JET! CANNON! DRILL!_ " Then Colt hits the "#" key to activate the sequence and the voice announces " _SUPER COMBINATION!_ "

With that, the Bio Battle Megazord disengages into it's five components and roll forward, while the Bio Force Megazord runs forward. Colt moves forward on his control stick. "Battle Zords! Drill! Cannon! Move into position!" The Battle Drill and Battle Cannon both roll forward. The Battle Cannon raises it's cannon's up, leaving an opening, and the Battle Drill does the same with it's drill, leaving both pointing upward in the front. "Tank! Saw!" Colt calls out as he twists his stick again. "Go!" he says. The Battle Tank and Battle saw both move into position. The Battle Tank's barrel retracts in and the treads fold in, and the Battle Saw retracts it's saw and folds in it's treads as well. "Let's go guys!" Riley says and pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Force Megazord runs forward and links up with the Battle Cannon and Battle Drill, it's feet attaching to the Zords by docking with the openings. Then it's arms fold into it's shoulders and the Battle Tank and Battle Saw link up as the arms. With their barrel and saw folded in, fists deploy from the front end of the two Zords. "Battle Bomber!" Colt calls out and the Battle Bomber comes in as Colt pushes forward on his control stick. The Bomber hovers above the Megazord, and the front end folds out. With an opening in the center of the Bomber, it docks with the Megazord, the front cockpit end of the Battle Bomber becoming a chest plate for the Megazord, while the wings and back in link up to the back of the Megazord. Then the top end of the Battle Bomber folds over the head of the Bio Force Megazord, a new head appearing over it. The new Megazord poses as it's transformation is completed. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers all call out.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson look at the main computer as the new schematics for the new Megazord appear on the screen, the words COMPLETED TRANSFORMATION appearing. Maddox smiles as she types in a new code on the computer.

Aaron presses a green button on his control panel. "Time to go for a ride!" he says. Then the front view area of his cockpit opens, and his control panel folds up and retreats inside. Aaron holds his arms to his side. The back of his cockpit opens, and his chair slides back, then slides up the opening. "Alright!" he shouts out.

At the Bio Base, the inner schematics of the Mega Bio Battlezord are shown as the five Rangers in their cockpit chairs are all shown coming together, rising up.

In a brand new cockpit, all five of the Rangers' seats rise up. The cockpit features all five Rangers in a straight line in the order of Shelby, Riley, Colt, Aaron and Tosha from left to right. Each cockpit chair features its Rangers' Bio Tag symbol right in front of them, and each a stripe running down the front, the stripe the color of the corresponding Ranger. And in the very back of the cockpit is the Bio Force Logo. "We're in!" Colt says as all five Rangers arrive in the cockpit. And as they do, the front ends of the control panels open up, and the Rangers' control panels all deploy. The Rangers all look around their new cockpit, happy to see each other all together now. "Sweet!" Riley says. "This is so cool!" Shelby says excitedly. "Nice ride!" Tosha says. "Didn't think we could fit us all in here!" Aaron says. "Awesome!" Colt says. The camera pulls back to reveal the cockpit at the top of the Megazord, all the Rangers now present. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's finish this!" Duellator recovers and looks up. He growls in fury. "Nice toy!" he says. "A pity I'll have to wreck it!" "Go!" Colt says and pushes forward on the stick. The Mega Bio Battlezord walks forward. Duellator fires four energy blasts at it, but it walks right through it, not taking any damage. "Fire!" Colt says, and the Mega Bio Battlezord raises it's right arm. The Battle Tank's barrel extends out and open fires at Duellator, knocking him back with five blasts. "Cannon Lasers!" Tosha says, pulling her trigger. As the Mega Bio Battlezord keeps coming, the Battle Cannon's cannons mounted on it's right leg extend out and open fire, knocking him back. "Drill blast!" Shelby says. She pulls the trigger. On the Megazord's left leg, the Battle Drill's drill extends out and launches the drill forward as a missile, the Drill hitting Duellator and knocking him back again. Duellator growls. "Damn you!" he says, and sends an energy slash at it. "Whoa!" Aaron says, and pulls up on his trigger. The Battle Bomber's engines ignite and the Mega Bio Battlezord takes off in flight, flying above. "Alright!" Colt says. "Saber slash attack!" he says as he points forward. The Mega Bio Battlezord summons the Bio Force Megazord Saber and swoops down. As it nears Duellator, it pulls up and then flies past Duellator, slashing it with it's Saber. Duellator groans in pain. "Now for the finisher!" Colt says. The Mega Bio Battlezord turns back, and starts glowing with energy as it charges to full power. "FULL POWER!" all five Rangers call out as they point forward. Still above Duellator, the Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out. "Fire!" Colt calls out and the Mega Bio Battlezord fires 10 energy blasts, each the color of one of the Zords in combo. The blasts all come together and strike at Duellator. Duellator groans in pain as he drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain. The Mega Bio Battlezord lands on the ground as Duellator falls back in a fiery explosion.

As Duellator falls, Cruciator struggles up just in time to see her ally go down. "NO!" she says. "Duellator!"

The Mega Bio Battlezord looks on at it's victory. "Yeah!" everyone cheers. "We did it!" Aaron says.

"Your Highness!" Cruciator says. "You have to forgive me! I did not see this coming! Please give me one more chance!" "NO!" Sion says. "You knew what your mission was! You were supposed to destroy those Rangers and you promised me success in your plan. And you failed! You're no better than Miseria and Diritor! Now be gone! You are banished from this ship. . .and have no place in this Empire!" "But. . ." Cruciator says. "Be gone or die!" Sion says. Vulkar moves in on her with his sword drawn. Cruciator recoils in fear, then runs off the bridge.

This cuts to Cruciator walking toward a mountain, standing on it and looking out into the distance. "The Yellow Ranger. . ." she says. "She will pay dearly for foiling my plans! Then I'll show that idiot son of the Emperor how capable I really am! I will!" She walks off in a huff.

Aaron and Tosha are walking together across a beach. "So. . ." Aaron begins. "I did have you scared a little huh?" Tosha giggles a bit. "Well. . .maybe." Tosha says. "Come on Tosha!" Aaron says, "Admit it! The macho man finally scared you!" "Well then you can consider us even!" Tosha says. "What do you mean?" "You remember!" Tosha says. "Ever since we first met, I've always been saving your ass! Everyday I've been saving you. . .now, for once, you actually saved me!" Aaron smiles. "Yeah. . .I guess I did!" The two laugh. "Want to go and get a bite to eat?" Aaron asks. "Yeah!" Tosha says. "But no steak!" "OH COME ON!" Aaron says, and as the two run back to the Bio Force truck, they start to argue again as the camera pans to the sky.


	15. Loyalty and Love

Loyalty and Love

Aaron walks into the briefing room, his hair messed up as he yawns. The other Rangers, who were waiting for him, are sitting at their seats. "About time you joined the party!" Tosha says. Aaron groans. "Where's Colonel?" he asks. "And why'd he call us in so early on a Saturday morning?" "I don't know!" Riley says. "But it's probably something really important!" Shelby says. "Especially if it's on a Saturday morning!" Dawson walks in. The Rangers snap to attention. "Sir!" they all say simultaneously. "As you were." Dawson says. The Rangers relax. "So what do you need us to do Colonel?" Shelby asks. Dawson stands directly in front of the Rangers. "Take the day off!" Dawson asks. The Rangers all look at him in surprise. "Wait what?" Colt asks. "I said take the day off!" Dawson says. "Are you serious Colonel?" Riley asks. Dawson nods with a smile. "Yes!" he says. "You five have been working very hard these past few months. You need a day to relax! So Lieutenant Colonel and I have decided that today is yours to enjoy!" "But. . ." Colt begins. "That's an order!" Dawson says with a smile. "Yes sir!" Aaron says happily. Dawson gives a nod and a smile as he leaves the room. "Wow!" Tosha says. "Colonel actually gave us a day off!" Shelby says. "But what do we do?!" Riley asks. "We could always go out shopping!" Tosha says. "Or we can catch a movie and then grab something to eat!" Aaron says. "Why don't we all just go out together?!" Shelby says. "Well whatever we're going to do," Colt says, "let's just get ready to go out first!" Everyone excitedly runs out of the briefing room.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka is walking through one of the halls on the ship. As she does, she has a flashback of an earlier moment on the ship.

Ahsoka is speaking with Sion on the bridge. "Your plans have been failing me so far Captain!" Sion says angrily. "That weapon you keep insisting will help us destroy the Rangers continuously fails us! It's because of you that plans continue to fail ultimately!" "But Your Highness. . ." Ahsoka begins. "SILENCE!" Sion says. "Your skills as a scientist are so far proving to be less than what my father said they'd be! If only I had Major Verrox! Look at what's he's given me!" He gestures to Vulkar, who's just standing at Sion's side. "Your Highness. . ." Ahsoka starts. "ENOUGH!" he interrupts again. "Leave this bridge now! And do not return until I call for you again!" "Yes Lord!" Ahsoka says quietly. Then walks off the bridge.

Ahsoka leans her head against a wall as she stops, sobbing slightly. As she does, an armored warrior mutant walks up to her. "Ahsoka!" he says. Ahsoka looks up with a start. "Commander Insidior!" she says. "What are you doing here?!" "Apparently catching further proof in why I must go through with my plan!" Insidior responds. "What plan?!" Ahsoka asks curiously. "Do you even have to ask?" Insidior asks. Ahsoka just looks at him. "Look Ahsoka," Insidior begins, "you and I both know that His Highness Prince Sion is not capable of commanding this invasion! Even His Majesty Emperor Agolian believes so. He gave that bastard command of this invasion simply because he felt that Earth would be an easy target to invade! And even then, why do you think that he sent General Ragnos to accompany him?! He obviously has so little faith in his son that he has to rely on the presence of the Syndicate's most powerful officer just to give himself some hope that this invasion will go well! And look at where we are now! Sion is delaying our progress with his own personal insane obsession with destroying these Power Rangers! We shouldn't even have to be bothering with them! We could have easily taken over Earth by now! But His Highness Sion is obsessing over killing these Power Rangers! And he can't even do that successfully! He's an incompetent commander! General Ragnos must be in command of this invasion! Not him! And if General Ragnos' loyalty to His Majesty won't let him kill Prince Sion, then someone else must do it! Even if it means execution!" Ahsoka pushes Insidior back. "How dare you speak that way?!" she says. "You talk of treason on levels never approached since before Agolian took the throne! I could turn you into His Highness now and have you executed!" "And what then?!" Insidior asks. "You'd expect Sion to thank you? Or perhaps show a sign of appreciation to you?" Ahsoka looks down. "Don't think I don't know why you mindlessly follow Prince Sion's orders despite his constant mistreatment to you!" Insidior says. "You love him! And your love for him is so strong that all the pain, all the insults and all the physical abuse you receive from him seems to be completely irrelevant!" Ahsoka continues to look down. "You loyally follow Sion!" Insidior says. "You create weapons for him! You assist him in all his plans. You support him! You'd give your life by choice! And how does he repay you?! He continues to abuse you! He blames you for his own failures! He shows you nothing but constant mistreatment! He sees you as nothing more than a slave! He doesn't even acknowledge you as an equal! You risk your life for him! But he would never do the same for you! He would gladly give your life away! He would have you killed without even briefly thinking about it! With no appreciation of what you've done for him!" Ahsoka looks up. "My following of Sion is not a matter of love!" she says. "It's a matter of loyalty!" Insidior laughs. "You honestly think that I'd believe that?!" he asks. "No one in their right mind would put up with all that you go through simply for the sake of loyalty! If General Ragnos were the one in command, you would not be mistreated over such nonsense!" "SHUT UP!" Ahsoka says. She kicks Insidior back and he gets pushed up against the wall. Ahsoka draws her whip weapon from behind her. "I would take this and choke you to death right now!" she says. "And show you the fate of all those who dare to even think of crossing His Highness Sion!" Insidior takes advantage of the pause and kicks Ahsoka back, Ahsoka falling back and falling onto the floor. Insidior looks down at her. "But you won't!" Insidior says with a laugh. "Because you know deep down that you'd probably have some better sense of appreciation if Prince Sion was not in command!" Ahsoka groans as she struggles up. "I would have thought that you would have your eyes opened by now on why Prince Sion must be overthrown! But I guess I was wrong! I'll just have to see to Sion's death myself!" He draws a sword from his left hip. "Do yourself a favor and don't get in my way!" he tells to Ahsoka, than he walks off, leaving Ahsoka to watch after him as she groans in pain.

The Bio Force truck drives up to a local amusement park. Tosha gets out of the driver's seat, Colt out of the front and Aaron, Riley and Shelby out of the back. Colt looks up. "What is this place?" he asks. Aaron pats him on the back. "Come on Colt!" he says. "Don't tell me that you've never seen an actual amusement park!" "Well. . .no!" Colt says. Everyone looks at Colt in disbelief. "We have so much to show you then!" Shelby says. "Yeah come on!" Riley says and the four run in, Aaron dragging Colt behind him.

Ahsoka kneels down before Sion on his throne. "You're sure about this?" Sion asks. "Yes." Ahsoka says. "Commander Insidior spoke to me! He plans to have you killed!" Sion laughs. "Very interesting!" he says. "I'm not surprised! There are many people who would gladly have me killed! Ahsoka! I'm giving you the assignment to have this traitor eliminated!" "Yes Your Highness!" Ahsoka says happily. "Go then Captain!" Sion says. "And don't return until he's eliminated!" "As you wish my Lord!" Ahsoka says. She gets up and walks off the bridge. As she's off, Sion looks after her. "Perhaps Ahsoka isn't entirely useless!" he says. Vulkar nods. "Yes my Lord!" he says.

Ahsoka teleports onto Earth at the beach. "You can't hide for long traitor!" she says. "Whose hiding?" a voice calls out. Ahsoka looks to her left. "Huh?" she asks, and a blade is seeing flying at her. Ahsoka takes the hit and gets knocked off her feet. Insidior catches his sword as it flies back into his hand and he walks up to Ahsoka. "You're so predictable at times Ahsoka!" Ahsoka struggles. "His Highness Sion has assigned me to have you eliminated! And I intend to do it!" she says. Insidior laughs. "I see he still has you brainwashed!" he says. "Do you really think that by destroying me you'll change your appearance in that bastard's eyes! Face it Ahsoka! No matter what you do, he'll never think any better of you! Your feelings for him will never be mutual!" "SHUT UP!" Ahsoka says. "You clearly don't know anything about me Insidior!" She looks down. "I owe more to His Highness than you can ever imagine!" She has a flash to the past.

As Ahsoka's flashback is shown, her voice is over the events. A slightly younger version of Ahsoka is shown running through the streets of the Syndicate homeworld, a group of mutant thugs chasing her through an alley in a huge city. "I lost my family to poverty during the reign of Emperor Aigroth!" she says. "I was forced to live my life in nothing but fear and poverty! I literally had to gamble on money and other. . .things just to live!" A shot of Ahsoka sitting at a poker table, smoking a cigarette is shown. "But the gambling got out of control. I owed so much debt! Those I owed all that money to finally got to me! They all tried to kill me!" This cuts to a shot of Ahsoka getting pushed up against a wall in an alley, rain pouring down. Two mutant thugs are standing against her, one taking out a knife. Then a squad of Reptilitrons come up and attack the two just before they can attack Ahsoka. As the two are knocked away, Ahsoka turns to her left, seeing Sion standing next to her, lowering his arm, which was pointed forward. Like Ahsoka, Sion appears as a slightly younger version of himself. "But His Highness found me!" Ahsoka continues. "Emperor Agolian had only just taken the throne. Sion took me in. He used his political influence to put an end to all the gambling debts I owed! He gave me a position as one of His Majesty's servants! He even put me through school to become the scientist I am today and used his influence to help me become a Captain in the Syndicate military!" As she says this, first a shot of Sion is shown walking over to Ahsoka and offering her a hand. Then a shot of Ahsoka standing next to him on his seat in the throne room is shown, then a shot of Ahsoka studying in a book.

Ahsoka snaps back. "I am the person I am today. . .all because of His Highness!" she says. "I would be nothing without his help! I owe everything to him! That is why I continue to follow him today! It's not about love! It's about loyalty!" Insidior continues to stand firm. "Are you done yet?" he asks, clearly not impressed. "Excuse me?" Ahsoka says. "You're pathetic Captain!" Insidior says. "I'll admit that you do have a valid reason to at least have some loyalty to Sion, but admit it! You love Prince Sion! And it's your love for him that is what make you continue to stand by him! If you had any sense of self-respect, you'd have killed him by now! You're far more intelligent than him! He's always been sheltered by his father! He has no experience in fighting, let alone even commanding an invasion! You've had to work all your life just to live and to get to where you are now! Yes you had help from him! But you worked for everything that you have! Just like all the other people in our Empire that are at where they are now! His Majesty Emperor Agolian! General Ragnos! Me! All the mutant commanders! Sion was just a lucky bastard who was born to His Majesty! How is it right that Sion treat you like his subordinate when you've gone through far more than he could ever imagine?!" Ahsoka looks down. Insidior holds his hand out. "You know deep down that you want this Captain!" he says. "I could kill Sion right now! Overthrow him! And give General Ragnos rightful control over this invasion! Then you'll get the respect you deserve! You'll no longer have to be Prince Sion's bitch!" Ahsoka takes out her whip weapon. "SHUT UP!" she says loudly and angrily, and flings her whip right at Insidior. The whip wraps over his foot and she pulls it forward, causing him to fall forward. Ahsoka calls the whip back and puts it away. Then she holds her arms out, revealing two bladed tonfa weapons. Insidior groans as he gets to his feet. "Fine!" he says. "If you're so loyal to Sion that you'd even kill me just to keep him in power. . .then, I'm sorry Ahsoka." H reaches across his body and draws his sword. He holds it up, pointed at Ahsoka. "But I'm afraid you'll have to die before I can overthrow him!" As the two circle each other, preparing to fight, Sion walks up, viewing the fight from a nearby mountain. "Let's see how well Ahsoka proves herself this time!" he says to himself.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks onto the bridge, where Sion's throne is empty and Vulkar is still standing by. "Where is His Highness?" he asks. "His Highness is indisposed right now General." Vulkar says calmly as he continues to stand at attention. Ragnos nods. "In that case," he says, "while His Highness is out on other business, I'll deal with the Rangers!" He turns back. "Fireclaw?!" he calls. The doors of the bridge open and a wolverine-like fiery-appearing mutant walks onto the bridge. "You called General?!" he asks. "Yes!" Ragnos says. "I want you to deploy to Earth, find those Power Rangers, and destroy them! And be sure to do it before His Highness returns!" "You got it General!" Fireclaw says with a thumbs up.

The Rangers all exit a rollercoaster ride. Colt looks completely dizzy, but incredibly hyped up. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" he says excitedly. "I haven't felt that much intensity since. . .I can't even remember!" The other Rangers smile. Before anyone else can say anything, they hear screaming in the distance. Colt looks to the left. "That sounds like trouble!" he says. "We'd better check it out!" He runs forward. "So much for our day off!" Aaron says as he follows behind with the other Rangers.

Not too far from the Rangers in the theme park, Fireclaw walks up, scaring civilians away. "Yoohoo?! Rangers?!" he says mockingly. "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" "Hey!" Colt's voice says, and the five Rangers all run up and stand in place, ready to fight. "Oh goody!" Fireclaw says. "Now it's on to business!" "How dare you interrupt our day off mutant!" Aaron asks indignantly. "You'll pay for this!" Colt takes out his Bio Tag and his Morpher. "Ready?!" he calls out. The Rangers hold up theirs at the ready. "Ready!" they say. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" and their full Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. The Rangers take out their Electro Swords. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the five charge at Fireclaw.

Insidior launches himself forward and slashes at Ahsoka from above. Ahsoka parries the attack by crossing her two blades, then fights back by pushing forward, slashing back. Insidior falls back to the ground and struggles up. "Very impressive!" he says. "But not nearly enough to defeat me!" He sends an energy slash at Ahsoka, but she jumps out of the way, dodging the attack. She lands, and kneeling down, she rapidly slashes her blades at Insidior several times, sending a series of several slash attacks at Insidior. Insidior, with a few quick slashes, deflects two slashes, then jumps forward, dodging the other slashes. He brings himself forward at Ahsoka, slashing at Ahsoka in a leftward stroke. Ahsoka holds up her left blade and parries it, before throwing a spinning heel at Insidior. Insidior blocks the kick, then makes a return slash. Landing on her feet just in time, Ahsoka ducks at the blow, then throws her left fist into Insidior's stomach with a leftward movement, slashing it with her blade. Insidior is knocked back, groaning in pain. Ahsoka gets up. "How's that for not enough?!" she asks triumphantly. "You'll change your tune!" Insidior says, and throws another energy slash at Ahsoka again. Ahsoka holds up her blades in a defensive position, and the force of the slash pushes her back far before she takes the hit, the increased pressure adding in more force to the slash and sending her flying back and up against a wall. Insidior lowers his sword, laughing. "Had enough yet?" he asks. Ahsoka struggles up. "Not. . .by. . .a long shot!" she says in between groans. She charges forward at Insidior, growling.

Back at the amusement park, Colt charges forward at Fireclaw, locking his Bio Blade with his claw weapons mounted on his arms. Colt twists them to the left, than elbows Fireclaw in the face, knocking him back. As Fireclaw is forced back, Riley and Shelby, behind him, aim their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper at him, open firing at him. Fireclaw takes several blasts as he's pushed back. Then, from his left, Aaron launches himself at him, and Tosha does the same on his left. The two strike him with both their Bio Lance and Bio Axe on both sides, and taking the slash attacks, Fireclaw groans in pain as he takes both attacks. Fireclaw groans in severe pain as he retreats back. Shelby and Riley advance on him and both throw spinning heel kicks at him, knocking him back. He groans in pain. "I never expected you guys to be this strong!" he says. "We just don't appreciate mutant scum like you interrupting our days off!" Riley says. "Let's end this already!" Aaron says. The Rangers combine their weapons together and activate the Bio Blaster. Colt holds it up. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out, and points it forward as the other Rangers take their usual positions , Tosha and Shelby kneeling at the front while Aaron and Riley take the sides. Colt takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it inside. As he does, he calls out "Bio Tag! Set!" The Rangers aim the Bio Blaster directly at Fireclaw. "Fire!" Colt calls out and pulls the trigger. They fire the Bio Blaster, and Fireclaw groans in agony and pain as he takes the hit and then falls back, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers look on, Colt chuckling a bit as he gives a two finger salute.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos sees this. He groans slightly, annoyed. "I should have known that Fireclaw would have been no match for the Rangers. . ." he says to himself. "No uses making him grow. I'll just pretend this didn't happen!" he walks off the bridge. "But I'd better come up with an even better plan next time!" he says to himself.

Insidior sends another slash at Ahsoka, who gets knocked back from the slash attack and goes flying until she hits a wall. She groans in pain. Insidior laughs at this. "Perhaps I was wrong!" he says to Ahsoka. "Maybe you are completely useless! Maybe Sion's mistreatment of you is justified! This is the best you can do against me?! Pathetic!" Ahsoka gets to her feet, hearing Sion's words in her head. "You're pathetic Captain!" his voice says. "If only I had Major Verrox!" Ahsoka looks at Insidior, clutching her fists in pain. "I'll make you eat those words!" she says and charges forward, growling like a mad woman. She reaches him, throwing a series of slashes at Insidior. She roundhouse kicks him with her right foot, knocking him back again, then throws two more punches at him, first with her left then with her right. As she does this, Sion looks on with interest. "Very good Captain!" he says. Insidior is knocked back against a wall, groaning in pain. He looks forward. Ahsoka claps her two blades together, the force energizing them. With her weapons energized, she throws a cross-slash attack in an "X" shape at Insidior with her two blades. The attack hits Insidior and he groans in pain and agony as the blast blows him away. His sword goes flying out of his hand and he gets pushed back until he lands on the ground, groaning in pain. His sword falls through the air until it lands in the ground. Insidior holds his hand up, than falls back. "Hmm!" Ahsoka says as she walks forward. She puts her two bladed weapons away and takes up Insidior's sword. She walks up to him and holds the blade at his neck. "How's this for not being good enough?!" she asks again. She looks up, to see Sion watching her. Sion nods at her with approval. "Lord Sion!" she says. "Now watch as I execute this traitor!" She looks down at Insidior. "In the name of His Majesty Emperor Agolian himself, and by his son, Lord Prince Sion, I, Captain Ahsoka, sentence you to die by the charge of high treason and the intention of murdering my Lord!" She raises her blade, ready to bring it down in a slash attack. "Wait!" Insidior says. Ahsoka stops. "You don't have to do this!" Insidior says. "It's not too late Ahsoka! You could kill Prince Sion right now! You know that even after you do this, Prince Sion will never look upon you any differently than he already does. He still looks at you as a pawn! A slave! A subordinate! If you can defeat me, then why not use the same strength to kill Sion?! You can have happiness!" Ahsoka looks down. Once again, she hears Sion's voice in her head. "You're pathetic Captain!" his voice says. "If only I had Major Verrox! You're a disgrace to this Empire!" Ahsoka looks up at Sion, who just stands there, not afraid at all. "Yes!" Insidior says. "You know you want to do it Ahsoka! He's there now! Defenseless! And here you are, holding my weapon. You could strike him down now! Kill him! And then you'd no longer have to worry about all the abuse and criticism he gives you! Think of how wonderful that would be! Think of how glamorous it sounds!" Ahsoka looks back down. Once again, some of Sion's words echo in her head. "YOU'RE PATHETIC CAPTAIN!" he says, this time much louder. Insidior laughs. "You know you want to do this! JUST DO IT ALREADY! KILL SION!" he says. Ahsoka looks up at Sion one last time. Then she looks down. "No!" she says, and she grabs Insidior by his chest and pulls him up. "You obviously don't know just how important my debt to Sion is!" She energizes Insidior's blade and lunges it forward, stabbing him right in the chest, green blood pouring from the wound as he groans in pain. "My life belongs to Sion!" Ahsoka says. "My life is being at his side! And nothing else!" She laughs as she backs down. "NO!" Insidior says as he groans in pain and agony. He falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion, Ahsoka just turning around and walking away, showing no remorse. As she does, Sion looks up. "Yes!" he says. Then he turns around and teleports away.

The Rangers all walk into the Bio Base, all of them carrying ice cream cones. "That was great!" Shelby says. "Yeah! Had the time of our life!" Aaron says. As they walk into the Command Center, Dawson and Maddox are shown standing at the main console, then turn back to see the Rangers. "Hello Rangers!" Dawson says happily. "You guys have a good day?" Maddox asks. "Yeah we did!" Tosha says. "What'd you guys do?" Maddox asks. "Oh you know." Colt says. "Rode a rollercoaster, had a few nice rides, fought off a mutant, then went out for ice cream. Just a usual day! Nothing special!" Everyone laughs.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka kneels before Sion on his throne, Vulkar and Ragnos off the bridge. "You did well Captain!" Sion says. "You eliminated that traitor and did a good service to this Empire!" "Thank you my Lord!" Ahsoka says. "And let it be known that there will never be one moment where my loyalty to you will be in question! I live to be at your side Lord Sion!" Sion chuckles. "That is very good to know Captain!" he says. "You proved today that you may not be as useless as I originally thought you were! For that, I am very impressed!" "Thank you my Lord!" Ahsoka says again. "You are dismissed Captain!" "Yes Lord!" Ahsoka says, and she gets to her feet. As she walks off the bridge, she once again hears Sion's voice in her head. "YOU'RE PATHETIC CAPTAIN!" he says. Then she hears Insidior's voice. "You could kill him right now! You know you want to do it Ahsoka!" he says. Ahsoka shakes her head and keeps walking. "I live to please Sion!" she says to herself. And she walks off the bridge as we fade to black.


	16. Attack from the Deep

Attack from the Deep

Maddox walks into the Bio Base Command Center, carrying a small stack of papers in her hands. She walks over to the main console computer, sets the paper down. She starts typing in the data on the papers into the computer, when suddenly, a notification ping goes off, the words INCOMING TRANSMISSION appearing on the viewing monitor screen. Maddox looks confused. "That's odd!" she says. "How can we be receiving a message from Bio Force territory?" She turns back. "Colonel?!" she calls. "You need to see this." Dawson rushes into the Command Center and runs up to Maddox at the main console. "The communication system is receiving an incoming transmission from Bio Force Headquarters on planet KO-35!" Maddox says. "That's impossible!" Dawson says. "Headquarters was reported to have been taken over by the Syndicate months ago!" "I know." Maddox says. "But I'd better bring it up." She types in a code on the computer, and an old man, probably in his 60s or 70s, and dressed in an officer's uniform appears on the screen. The old man is highly decorated and his shoulders feature a Six-Star rank insignia of General. "Bio Force Earth Branch!" the old man calls out. "This is General Samuel Hale! Supreme Commander of all Bio Force Operations!" Dawson and Maddox both look on with surprise. "Listen to me!" Hale says on the screen. "By the time you see this message, Bio Force Headquarters will probably have fallen by now! You must know now that with the Bio Morphers in your possession, you are the universe's only hope! To assist you in your fight, I am sending you. . ." but before he can finish, the transmission cuts out and nothing but static is heard. "Sending us what?!" Maddox asks desperately. She starts typing in codes into the main keyboard, trying to widen the range of the signal. "What happened?!" Dawson asks. "I don't know!" Maddox says, "But the signal is gone! We can't get the message back!" "But what was he going to send us?!" Dawson asks. Maddox keeps on typing on the keyboard. "I'm going to try and replay the message. Maybe I can widen the range of the signal, than we may be able to see the rest of the message!" "Try everything you can!" Dawson says.

Deep in space, a small Blackbird jet-like ship is flying through space, a blue vortex surrounding the ship. Inside the cockpit, two people are inside, one sitting in the pilot's seat, and the other standing next to him. Their backs are to the camera. "Approaching Planet Earth!" a computerized voice says. " _Earth to be insight in one hour!_ "The two people remain silent. The ship continues to soar through the blue vortex.

The Bio Force truck rides up to the beach and all of the Rangers get out, all of them dressed in beach attire. "Such a beautiful day!" Tosha says as she looks up to the cloudless sky with a shining sun. "It was really nice of Colonel to give us some more time off!" Shelby says. "Yeah!" Colt says. "And there's always fun at the beach!" Aaron says. The Rangers all race toward the beach, though Riley stays back for a second. He looks down as he has a brief flashback.

Riley remembers his fight with Vulkar again. The two cross blades. "IDIOT HUMAN!" Vulkar says. "THERE IS NO BRANDON!"

Riley snaps back. Colt looks back and then runs back to Riley. "You okay man?" he asks. Riley looks up. "Oh yeah!" he says. "Just thinking." "Still thinking about your friend?" Colt asks. "Yeah." Riley says. He keeps talking as he and Colt walk forward. "I don't know why I keep thinking about it." he says. "But I really wish that I knew how to get Brandon back." "You worry too much Riley!" Colt says. "We need to hang loose right now! Enjoy ourselves while we can!" "Yeah!" Riley says with a smile. "I guess you're right!" The two run forward to join the others on the beach. As the Rangers are all running around, Aaron and Tosha taking out surfboards, something from under the water is shown watching the Rangers. The camera pans underwater, revealing a squid-like mutant. "Yes!" he says. "The Rangers have come just as His Highness suspected! Now I can attack the Rangers when they least expect it! And by the time they even realize what's going on, it will be far too late!" he laughs silently to himself.

Back on the beach, Aaron walks up to Riley and hands him a surfboard. "Why don't you take a try?!" he asks Riley. "What me?!" Riley asks. "Yeah come on Riley!" Tosha says. "Don't tell me you've never surfed before man!" Aaron says. "Well. . ." Riley says. "Oh man you've been missing out!" Aaron says. He forces the surfboard into Riley's hand and pushes him forward. "Come on man!" he says. "It's really easy!" Colt, Tosha and Shelby stand back and watch. Shelby claps excitedly. "YEAH RILEY!" she says. Riley looks nervous. "Umm. . .are you sure about this Aaron?" he asks very nervously. "Of course!" Aaron says. "Would I lie?!" He stops just at the end of the beach and pushes Riley into the water. Riley walks into the water. He puts the board down and leans on it, paddling forward. "That's it!" Aaron says as he yells out. Colt, Tosha and Shelby keep watching with interest. Riley keeps paddling forward, then as he reaches the waves, he turns around. "Okay you're doing good!" Aaron says as Riley stands up. Now standing on the surfboard, he keeps making movements to fall, first to the left then the right, and keeps waving his arms around to keep himself balanced. Shelby and Tosha giggle a bit. "You're looking cool Riley!" Colt calls out. "YEAH!" Aaron says. Soon, Riley starts to get the hang of it as he actually manages to surf over a wave. Then another wave comes up. "YOU GOT THIS RILEY!" Aaron calls out. But as the wave sweeps over him, Riley is knocked off the surfboard. "Oh man!" Colt says with a smile. "That was a good try for a beginner Riley!" Aaron calls out. But as they keep looking forward, Riley is nowhere to be seen. "Riley?" Aaron asks. "Riley?! RILEY?!" he says, and starts running into the water.

Under the water, Riley has his leg tangled by one of the underwater mutant's tentacles. Riley seems shocked at being attacked and tries desperately to pull himself free. "I don't think so Ranger!" the mutant says. He holds up one of his tentacles and points it at Riley, shooting out a blast of ink that hits Riley in the face. Riley gasps as he's hit and begins gasping for breath as he holds his throat. Then, after a few seconds of shaking his head around, Riley's eyes slowly close and he falls down, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "Nighty night Blue Ranger!" the mutant says. "Now for the other four!"

"RILEY?!" Aaron calls out as he steps into the shallower water. Colt, Tosha and Shelby run forward. "Do you see him?" Colt calls out. Before Aaron can respond, a splash of water suddenly blasts out of the ocean, hitting Aaron in the face and knocking him onto the beach. "Aaron!" Tosha says as she, Colt and Shelby rush to his side. "You okay?" Shelby asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "Not like this is the first time I've been splashed by water!" As Aaron is helped up, the four look forward as the squid mutant walks out of the water slowly. They all hold their fists up in a ready position as the mutant laughs. "Syndicate!" Colt says. "Yes!" the mutant says. "And what an honor it is to finally meet the infamous Power Rangers!" "Sorry the feeling isn't mutual!" Tosha says. "What did you do to Riley?!" Shelby asks. "What?" the mutant says sarcastically. "I just had a little fun with him! Not my fault he can take a little bit of ink in the face!" Aaron turns to Colt. "We need to find Riley!" he says. "Right!" Colt says. "But first we'd better fry this squid!" "Right!" everyone else says. The Rangers take out their Morphers and Bio Tags. "Bio Force! Override!" they all call out as they insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. The Rangers instantly Morph without showing their Morphing Sequences. As they Morph, they summon their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out. And the four Rangers charge forward at the mutant.

Under the water, Riley's head rocks back and forth, and he suddenly starts floating up.

Colt slashes at the mutant, but before he can strike at it, the mutant holds his arms out and launches one tentacle forward, wrapping them around his sword. "HEY!" Colt says as he struggles for control over his blade, the two forcing each other around. "Let him go!" Shelby says as she holds her Bio Sniper up then points it forward. She open fires at the mutant, but he flings his tentacle in a leftward stroke. "Whoa!" Colt says as he gets flung into the path of Shelby's fire and takes the hit. Then the mutant flings Colt back again and he goes flying back, hitting Aaron and Tosha as they're running forward and the two are knocked on their feet. "Guys!" Shelby says and runs over to them. "Take this!" the mutant says as the tentacle retracts and he holds his arms out, firing an energy blast from his chest, and hits the Rangers, knocking them all back and off their feet, groaning in pain. The mutant walks up and laughs. "Was that too much for you?" he asks. "Well then how about this?!" He holds his arms out and four tentacles extend out of his body. "Huh?" Colt says, and each Ranger is tangled in a tentacle as they latch on to them. The Rangers all groan as they try to struggle out of the tentacle. "Let go of us you oversized calamari!" Aaron says. "Haha!" the mutant says. "You want me to let go of you? Well then I will. . .but first I'll do this!" Then he pulls his arms back and the tentacles suddenly start to retract inside his body. The Rangers try to pull back, but it's no use. As the tentacles fully retract in, all of the Rangers disappear within a small vortex that opens in the mutant's stomach as his tentacles retract. The mutant laughs as the Rangers disappear. "There!" he says. "I let you go! Now to report to His Highness! He will be pleased to know that everything is going according to plan!" He turns around to return to the _Great Chimaera._ As he disappears, he doesn't realize Riley, who suddenly washes up to the shore, still unconscious.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is typing on the keyboard as she tries to contact Riley. "Riley?!" she calls out. "Please respond!" She turns to Dawson. "This is bad!" she says. "The tracking system just lost all trace of Colt, Aaron, Tosha and Shelby! Riley's signal is coming from the beach, but he's not responding to his Morpher!" "Keep trying!" Dawson says. "The others disappeared during that mutant attack! Riley's the only one able to respond now!" "Right!" Maddox says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the mutant reports to Sion on the bridge. "So you have four Rangers?" Sion asks. "Yes!" the mutant responds. "And I've made sure that even if the Blue Ranger is able to respond, he won't be strong enough to fight back!" "Very good Commander Squidwizard!" Sion says. "You have done well in your plan so far! So now go and finish it! Deploy to Earth immediately with your army and trample over the surface!" "Yes Lord!" Squidwizard says as he bows.

On the beach, Riley groans and rocks his head back and forth as he starts waking up. He finally does and raises his head up, looking around. "Where am I?" he asks. Then he looks back as he hears his Morpher going off where the Rangers left their stuff. He struggles up and walks over. He picks up his Morpher. "Yes Colonel?" he asks weakly. "Riley!" Maddox's voice calls out. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I'm feeling sort of weak!" Riley says, "But I'm fine. . .what's up?" "The sensors are picking up mutant presence at the harbor! The other Rangers disappeared so you're the only one who can respond!" Riley looks down. "That mutant that attacked me from underwater must have done something to them!" he says. He holds up his Morpher. "I'm on my way!" he says, and runs off, though very weakly.

Civilians run away at the harbor as Squidwizard walks up, his army of Reptilitrons and four Serpenteroids walk behind him. "Hahaha!" he laughs. "Now behold as we begin the destruction of Earth at my hand!" he says as he holds his arms out. Then a laser-blast from his left hits him and he gasps as he's hit. Everyone turns to the left. Riley walks up, already Morphed. He struggles forward, clearly weak, as he holds his Electro Blaster forward. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he says, though groaning in between. "Blue Ranger!" Squidwizard says. "Glad to see you recovered enough to join us! But sadly you weren't invited to the party! Can't have party crashers ruining the fun! Reptilitrons! Show this crasher away will you?" He points forward. Riley looks around as the Reptilitrons come forward and surround him. Riley looks around as he holds his Electro Blaster at the ready. He shifts it into its Sword Mode and prepares to fend for himself. The Reptilitrons advance on him. Riley ducks at a blow from behind him. He elbows his attacker back, but then another grabs him from behind. Riley gets kicked in the back by another Reptilitron and falls forward, right into the arms of two more, who punch him once each in the stomach, then push him back. Two more hold him in place. "Hold him!" Squidwizard says as he walks forward and the Reptilitrons make way. He holds his arm forward and fires an energy blast at Riley. Riley takes the hit and gets blown back. He hits the back of a nearby storage crate and then falls back, groaning in pain. Riley lies there, and still weakened by the ink and dazed from the attack, he desperately tries to get up, but falls back. "HAHAHA!" Squidwizard laughs as he walks forward. He holds his arm out and a huge trident weapon appears in his right hand. He laughs as he raises it. "Now Blue Ranger," he says, "time to finish the job!" he says and raises his trident.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson view the fight from the Command Center. Maddox pushes the microphone button and speaks into it. "Riley?!" she calls out desperately. "Riley?! Can you hear me?! RILEY?!" she calls out.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches with interest as Squidwizard closes in on Riley. "YES!" Sion says. "Now behold! The end of the Power Rangers!" He begins laughing crazily as he claps his hands and rubs them together.

Back in space, the huge Blackbird Jet's vortex suddenly starts disappearing. " _Blackbird Zord approaching Earth!_ " the computerized voice says. The person in the pilot seat reaches forward and pulls back on a lever in the front. The vortex dissipates as the Blackbird slows down and comes within view of Earth. The person at the pilot seat's hand is shown as he pushes forward on the controls. " _Entering Earth's atmosphere!_ " the voice says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches as Squidwizard raises his weapon on the screen, when suddenly, the bridge's lights start flickering on and off, and suddenly, the viewing screen goes gray, with no audio but static. "What is this?!" Sion asks. "What's going on?!" Ahsoka walks over to the communication's console on the right of the bridge. "Something's jamming our sensors!" she says. "That's not possible unless another ship came in!" Ragnos says. "But we never called for a ship!" Sion says. "What is the meaning of this?!" he asks.

At the Bio Base, Maddox continues to desperately call out for Riley as Squidwizard continues to walk forward to him. "Riley?!" she calls out. "Please come in! RILEY!" she calls out. But then, the lights in the Bio Base start flickering, the viewing monitor goes gray with nothing but static, and the communicator suddenly goes dead. "What's going on?!" Dawson asks. "I don't know!" Maddox says. "Something's disrupting the Base's power systems!"

Squidwizard comes up to Riley and prepares to finish him off, Riley still slightly conscious. We see things from his point of view briefly, where his vision is clearly scattered and starting to give out. "HAHAHA!" Squidwizard calls out. "Now you will. . .huh?!" he says as he looks up. The giant Blackbird suddenly zooms in, right above the attack. "What's this?!" Squidwizard calls out. Then suddenly, two blurs of light eject from the Blackbird and jump onto the ground. The two blurs of light, one gold and one silver, suddenly swoop down on the ground. The two blurs on swoop up and down, slashing down Reptilitrons and the Serpenteroids as they hit the ground, then hit Squidwizard, knocking him back. "Huh?!" Riley says weakly as he looks forward. But the last thing Riley sees is two mysterious figures landing right in front of him, their backs to him, before he finally passes out, the screen fading to black.

The screen continues to remain black as we hear Maddox's voice. "Riley?" she says. And suddenly, Riley's eyes begin to open as we see things from his point of view again. We see Riley lying on a bed in the medical bay, a breath mask on his face. "Riley!" Maddox says as she sees him wakes up. "Guys!" she calls out. "He's awake!" The other four Rangers run into the medical bay. "Riley!" Aaron says. "You okay?!" Shelby asks. "What happened?!" Tosha asks. "Yeah," Maddox says. "I need to know too. The Bio Base's sensors were disrupted! They finally came back online, but all I know is that one moment, that mutant had you cornered, then the next, when the sensors finally came back online, the other Rangers were lying on the ground, then they got back up and helped you. You were lying down unconscious!" "Riley must have faked that mutant out!" Aaron says. "Waited for him to get close enough, then pulled a move to free us!" "Yeah!" Shelby says. "Riley's so awesome!" Riley sits up and pulls the breath mask off his face. "I don't know what happened." he says. "Are you feeling okay?" Maddox asks. "That mutant sprayed you with some sort of toxic ink. Luckily it didn't do too much damage. That mask was able to give you some medicine to help you recover! You'll be fine now!" "Thanks." Riley says. "But seriously," Maddox asks, "Do you remember what happened?" "I really don't know. . ." Riley says. "I was barely conscious when it happened." "Well what happened doesn't matter!" Aaron says. "What matters is that we're free and Riley's okay!" "Right!" Colt says. Everyone pats Riley on the back. Maddox looks back, clearly looking very suspicious.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Squidwizard kneels before Sion as he reports, cowering in fear. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Sion asks. "How could you lose those Rangers! You had the Blue Ranger! How could you fail?!" "Please listen to me Your Highness!" Squidwizard begs. "I had the Blue Ranger! I really did! But then this ship came out of nowhere, then these weird blurs came out of nowhere, destroyed my army, then they attacked me and hit me hard, forcing the Rangers out of my stomach, and then had me cornered! They would have killed me if I hadn't retreated!" "Did you see what these. . .'blurs' looked like?" Ragnos asks curiously. "They moved way too fast for me to see!" Squidwizard says. "It wasn't my fault! You have to believe me!" "Maybe these blurs are responsible for the fact that our power systems gave out just before he destroyed the Blue Ranger!" Ahsoka says. "That's very possible!" Ragnos says. "Well whatever the case is," Sion says, "I want those Rangers destroyed! You have one more chance Commander! Go back to Earth and don't return to the Ship until those worthless Rangers are destroyed!" Squidwizard gets to his feet and bows. "Yes my Lord!" he says and turns to walk off the bridge.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is at the main console when Dawson walks up. "Any luck?" he asks. Maddox shakes her head. "No." she says. "The sensors completely shut down! I can't pull up anything regarding what happened. And Riley doesn't know what happened either." "So we have no way of figuring it out then." Dawson says. "Guess so." Maddox says. "You don't think that maybe what happened may have had something to do with that message that General Hale sent. . .do you?" Dawson asks. Maddox opens her mouth to say something, but then the alarm goes off. The Rangers rush into the Command Center as it does. Maddox brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor as she types in the code on the keyboard. Squidwizard appears on the screen. "That mutant's back again!" Maddox says. She turns around. "You'd better get on it and fast!" Dawson turns to Riley. "You sure you're able to do this?" he asks. "Yeah!" Riley says. "I'm feeling good enough for at least one fight!" "Very well!" Dawson says. "Then all of you get down there!" "Yes sir!" the Rangers all say as they race out of the Command Center.

Squidwizard walks into the harbor. "Where are you Rangers?!" he asks demandingly. "Come out for Round two!" Then a laser-blast from behind him hits him in the back and he groans in pain as he takes the hit. "Huh?!" he says as he turns around. The Rangers all walk up to him, their blasters aimed directly at him. "You're time's up!" Aaron says. "You're going to pay for trapping us in that stomach of yours!" Tosha says. Squidwizard holds his right arm out and his trident appears again. "Try me!" he says. "Let's go!" Colt says, and the Rangers all summon their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers charge forward. Riley and Shelby stop five feet from him, and open fire at him with their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper. Squidwizard groans in pain as he takes the hits and is pushed back. Aaron and Tosha charge forward. Tosha puts the back of her Lance on the ground and uses it to launch herself forward at Squidwizard. She throws a series of kicks at him as she flies through the air, than as she lands, she slashes Squidwizard across the chest in a leftward stroke. As Squidwizard retreats in recoil, Tosha holds her arms out. Aaron charges forward and jumps up, using Tosha's shoulders as a boost. As he comes down, he brings his Axe down in a slashing blow and hits Squidwizard hard, knocking him back. Then Aaron turns to the side as Colt charges forward. Squidwizard fires an energy blast at him in desperation, but Colt flips forward to dodge the fire. As he does, he inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Blade, energizing it as he rolls forward. Then as he comes up, he sends an energy slash at Squidwizard in a rightward stroke. Squidwizard takes the hit and gets blown away. Colt stands up and the other Rangers join him. Riley holds up his fist in a ready position as he says "The finisher!" The Rangers combine their weapons together and activate Bio Blaster. Riley holds it up. "Bio Blaster!" he says as he aims it forward. The other Rangers take their positions, Colt taking Riley's spot. Riley takes out his Bio Tag. "Bio Tag! Set" he calls out as he inserts it into the back. Riley aims the Bio Blaster at Squidwizard. "Fire!" Riley calls out as he pulls the trigger. The Rangers fire the Bio Blaster, and hit Squidwizard, who screams in pain as he vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches as Squidwizard goes down. Ragnos looks down. "Hm!" Sion says angrily. Ahsoka takes the laser control blaster. "Let's just see how this turns out. . ." she says disgustedly. She pulls the trigger.

Squidwizard is zapped with the lasers and he grows to his giant size. The Rangers look up. "There really is always a bigger fish!" Aaron says. "No matter!" Colt says and takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says.

Maddox nods. "They're on the way!" she says, and she types in the code to send the Zords. In the Zord Holding Bay, both the Bio Zords and Battle Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Riley jumps into the Bio Sub. "Bio Force Combination!" the Rangers all call out. Riley engages his Morpher to the control panel and hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The last shots of the Mega Bio Battlezord sequence is shown as the Battle Bomber docks and attaches to the Megazord, the face folding over the head and the Megazord posing, followed by the shot of the Rangers arriving in the cockpit. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers all call out as sequence completes. The Mega Bio Battlezord stands against Squidwizard. "Let's rumble then!" Squidwizard says. Riley points forward as he shouts "HA!" The Mega Bio Battlezord holds his left arm out and the Battle Saw's saw extends out. It slashes forward and the weapon clashes with Squidwizard's trident. "Saw blade!" Riley says, and the saw blade activates, cutting right through the top of the trident, destroying it. Squidwizard stares in disbelief. "Drill attack!" Shelby says as she points forward, and the Battle Drill's drill on the Megazord's leg extends out and launches forward. The Drill hits Squidwizard and knocks the mutant back. "Engage Saber!" Colt says as he hits a switch on his panel. The Mega Bio Battlezord summons the Bio Force Megazord Saber. Aaron pushes forward on his control stick. "Going up!" he says, and the Megazord takes flight. "OH!" Squidwizard says in shock as he looks up at the Megazord. "Full power!" the Rangers all call out as they point forward. The Mega Bio Battlezord glows in energy, than holds its arms out. The Megazord fires it's energy blasts attack at the monster, ten blasts generated from the Zords. "UGH!" Squidwizard says as he takes the hit and falls back in a fiery explosion. The Mega Bio Battlezord lands as it's opponent goes down. The Rangers all cheer at the victory as it poses.

At the Bio Base, Dawson walks in as Maddox is still at the main console. "I am sending you. . ." General Hale says on the screen before cutting out again. Maddox groans in frustration as she bangs her hand on the console. "I'll take that as being a sign that you're having no luck Julia." Dawson says. Maddox shakes her head no. "I'm trying everything!" she says. "And this message still cuts out!" "Well. . ." Dawson says as he takes his hat off and he wipes his face, sighing, "I guess we may never know." "Or," Maddox says, "we'll find out for ourselves very soon."

The Bio Force Truck rides up into the city and stops in a parking lot. The Rangers all get out. "Oh come on!" Aaron says. "Why do we have to eat here?! I hate Chinese food! Why can't we just go out and get steak?!" "Hey!" Tosha says. "I was driving and we all agreed that it was my choice!" "Fine!" Aaron says. "Let's just go!" Everyone walks in to go and eat, but Riley stays back real quick, looking down. "I wonder who it was that saved me back there." he thinks to himself.

Riley flashes back briefly, the shot of the two mysterious figures landing in front of him as he finally passes out.

"Hey Riley!" Colt's voice comes out. Riley snaps back as he looks forward. "Come on man!" Colt says. "We're not eating without you!" "And we're starving!" Shelby says. Riley smiles. "Right!" he says. "Sorry!" He runs up to join the other Rangers.

The camera cuts to a shot of the Blackbird Ship flying through the sky, zooming in on the cockpit. The two people in the cockpit, only appearing in silhouettes, continue to look forward, before cutting to a final shot of the Blackbird Zord soaring through the sky before we fade to black.


	17. The Flying Aces

The Flying Aces

Maddox is in her office at her computer, Dawson standing at her side as she's typing on her computer. General Hale's message is on the monitor of her computer. "I'm sending you. . ." he says again before he cuts out. Maddox sighs and rests her head in her left hand. "This is hopeless!" she says. "I've tried everything now! There's nothing I can do to get this message to play through!" "And with Bio Force Headquarters taken over," Dawson says, "there's no way we can contact them to ask." "Still," Maddox says, "it's been only four days since we got this message. I have a feeling that it won't matter soon. Maybe whatever it is that General Hale is sending us will eventually reveal itself soon." 'Let's hope at least." Dawson says cautiously.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks onto the bridge, noticing that Sion is not on his throne. "Where is His Highness?" he asks. "His Highness Sion is indisposed right now General!" Vulkar says as he stands by his throne. "And he does not wish to be disturbed for now!" "Probably angry over the fact that he came so close to victory and yet something still managed to get in the way!" Ahsoka says. "Have you still not found out what was the cause for the temporary disruption of our power systems Captain?" Ragnos asks. "No." Ahsoka says. "Even with the sensors back online, I can't locate anything on Earth that might have caused this!" "Commander Squidwizard explained that he saw a ship come in when he was attacked! If that ship's not coming up on our sensors, it must have a cloaking device!" Ragnos says. "We'd better find a way to locate this ship! If it interrupted our attacks once, it can interrupt something again!" Before Ragnos can say anything else, the alarm goes off. "What is it?" he asks. Ahsoka walks over to the main console. She brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor on the console. "There's a ship approaching!" she says. "Requesting permission to dock with us!" she says. "That's odd!" Ragnos says. "Bring it up on the monitor!" The Reptilitron types in the code and a ship appears. The Ship looks exactly like a Syndicate ship in terms of appearance, except it's colors are different. While normal Syndicate Fleet Ships have a color of blue and purple, this one features colors of crimson and black. "It's Syndicate!" Ahsoka says. "Not just Syndicate!" Ragnos says. "That ship is from the Imperial Death Fleet!" "But that fleet is under the direct command of Emperor Agolian himself!" Ahsoka says. "What does it's transmission say?" Ragnos asks. Ahsoka looks down. "The ship says that it carries a message from the Emperor and demands to dock with our capital ship!" Ahsoka says. "Tell it to dock when ready!" Ragnos says. "Captain come with me!" The Reptilitron nods and sends the transmission out, while Ragnos and Ahsoka walk off the bridge and to the main hangar bay.

As Ragnos and Ahsoka walk onto the bridge, the ship lands in the hangar and the boarding ramp lowers. An armored warrior mutant walks down the bridge. The mutant has very heavy armor compared to other mutants, a large great-sword hanging on his back. As he stops, he stands at attention to Ragnos. "General Ragnos Sir!" he says as he salutes. Ragnos returns the salute. "Colonel Immanitor!' he says. "What are you doing here? You're a member of the Emperor's Elite Guard. Why did His Majesty send you here?" "The Emperor has been given word of your new enemies on Earth General!" Immanitor says. "The Bio Force Rangers!" "Yes!" Ragnos says. "We sent a report to him!" "His Majesty has sent me as aid to help in their defeat!" Immanitor says. "He feels that the aid of one of his most trusted Guards will be able to make short work of them!" "Very good!" Ragnos says. "Follow me!" The three mutants walk off the hangar bay and onto the bridge.

On the bridge, Ragnos, Ahsoka and Immanitor view a series of recordings of the Rangers fighting against mutants. The first recording shows Colt slashing at Reptilitrons with his Bio Blade, then a shot of Shelby parries a blow with her Bio Sniper then open firing, then a shot of Riley flipping to dodge a blow then shooting down two Reptilitrons behind him then four in front with his Bio Crossbow, then Aaron pushing forward against a force of Reptilitrons before slashing at them again, then a shot of Tosha using her lance to steady herself as she swings past Reptilitrons and knocks them over. This is immediately followed by a shot of the Rangers activating the Bio Blaster and firing, the blast hitting a mutant, appearing to be Razker, and the mutant going down. "As you can see," Ragnos says, "these Bio Force Rangers are clearly a force to be reckoned with!" "Yes I can clearly see that!" Immanitor says. "They've defeated many of your commanders! And I can see why they've become a hindrance to your efforts!" "His Highness has ordered to have them eliminated, as he wants revenge on them for interrupting our first attack!" Ahsoka says. "And with your aid Colonel," Ragnos says, "we can see that they are destroyed before His Highness even knows that you're here!" "Yes!" Immanitor says as he laughs confidently. "Prepare to deploy within the hour!" Ragnos says. "There's very little time we have to destroy the Rangers now!" "As you wish General!" Immanitor says as he salutes.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is entering data into the main computer when the alarm suddenly goes off again. The Rangers rush into the Command Center. "What's up this time Colonel?" Colt asks. Maddox types in the code on the viewing monitor, Immanitor appearing on the screen. "Oh man!" Tosha says as she sees him on the monitor. "The sensors are picking up this attack at point A-391." Maddox says. She turns back. "You'd better get going Rangers!" she says. "Right!" Colt says. "Let's go!" And the five rush out.

Immanitor is walking through the city, his great-sword resting on his shoulder. "Hahaha!" he says. "So this is the backwoods planet that remains free of Syndicate control! This is going to be easy!" "Hold it mutant!" Colt's voice calls out and Immanitor turns around as the Rangers run up, already Morphed. "That's far enough!" Colt says. "Ah!" Immanitor says. "Rangers! It's an honor to finally meet you after all these months of standing at the Emperor's side and hearing about you!" "You come from the Emperor?!" Riley asks. "You better believe it!" Immanitor says as he takes out his sword. Riley turns to Colt. "We'd better be careful!" he says. "If he comes from the Emperor himself, then he must be different from others we've faced before!" Colt nods. "Right!" he says. The Rangers take out their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the five charge forward. Riley and Shelby stop five feet from him and open fire at him with their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper, but Immanitor easily walks through the fire power, unaffected. "Cute!" he says. Tosha charges forward and lunges her lance forward. With only one finger, Immanitor catches the Lance's tip and twists it to the side. "Very nice!" he says. "But I'll show you something better!" He lets go of Tosha's lance and punches her in the stomach, knocking her back. As Tosha groans as she gets up, Aaron charges forward. He slashes at Aaron's feet. Aaron jumps over the blade then strikes at Immanitor's left. Immanitor quickly parries the attack and then elbows Aaron back. Aaron recovers and slashes again, but Immanitor moves to the side, dodging the blow, then grabs Aaron's arm. He pulls it back, the force on Aaron's arm forcing him to drop his Axe, and then he punches Aaron in the face, knocking him back. Aaron groans in pain, but Colt charges forward, jumping over Aaron. "Bio Tag! Set!" he calls as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Blade. His Bio Blade energizes as it engulfs in harsh energy. Colt flips forward under a slash from Immanitor, then strikes at him as he calls out "Full power!" He slashes at Immanitor's side, but when the blade hits, the energy suddenly wears off and Immanitor is unaffected. "Huh?!" he says in shock. Immanitor just laughs. He grabs Colt's blade with his right hand and twists it to the right, then brings his own sword across Colt's stomach in a leftward stroke, slashing Colt, then he uses Colt's blade to flip Colt over his head, slashing Colt again as he goes flying above. Colt groans in pain as he falls back, the other Rangers rushing in front of him. Immanitor steps forward and readies his sword in a stance, the blade becoming surrounded in a harsh light as it energizes. He swings his blade in a rightward stroke. The Rangers take the hit and get blown away from the attack, groaning in pain as they fall back and struggle up. "We're not even phasing him!" Shelby says. "We'd better retreat and regroup!" Tosha says. "Figure something out!" "Right!" Colt says. "Come on!" Immanitor comes forward and energizes his blade for another attack. He slashes at the Rangers again, but Colt comes forward and slashes as well. As the two attacks collide together, a huge explosion erupts. "Now!" Colt says. Immanitor turns away, shielding his eyes from the explosion. He looks forward, and when the smoke clears, the Rangers are nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go?!" he asks angrily. "Well. . .they can run but they can't hide for long!" He laughs as he turns around and vanishes, teleporting away.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all in the briefing room. "That mutant was stronger than anything we've faced before!" Tosha says. "Even my Bio Blade just bounced right off him!" Colt says. "Did you try the Bio Blaster?" Maddox asks. "No." Aaron says, "But I highly doubt it would have worked!" Maddox walks into the Command Center and the Rangers follow her. She walks over to the main console and brings up the main schematics for the Bio Blaster on the monitor. "Maybe if I can increase power to the main power escalator," she says, "it may have enough to bring the mutant down." "But if he sees the attack coming," Riley says, "then he'd probably take it and direct it right back at us!" Colt thinks for a minute, than looks up. "Then we won't attack him directly!" he says. "We can try a surprise attack. If one of us can hit him from behind, we could weaken him enough to finish him off!" "Sounds sort of risky!" Aaron says. "Well we can't defeat him directly. What other options do we have?" Colt asks. "Guess you're right!" Aaron says. "Alright!" Maddox says. "I'll ready the Blaster then!" She starts typing in codes on the computer.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Immanitor reports to Ragnos on the bridge of the ship. "So you forced them into retreat right?" Ragnos asks. "Yes!" Immanitor says excitedly. "I had them on their knees! Then they retreated before I could finish them off!" "Hm!" Ragnos says. "That's very good. And knowing them, they can't stay in hiding for long! Simply attacking Earth will lure them out!" "Yes!" Immanitor says again. "And this time. . .I WILL FINISH THEM!" he laughs evilly.

Immanitor walks into the harbor, scaring civilians away. As he does, Riley, Shelby, Aaron and Tosha bare his way, already Morphed. "Hold it right there!" Riley says. Immanitor laughs. "Back for more?!" he asks. "We were just getting warmed up last time!" Aaron says. The Rangers all draw their Electro Blasters and open fire at him. Immanitor just stands there, unaffected by the fire, and then charges forward. The Rangers stand their ground. He slashes at Riley, who ducks as he moves forward. Shelby and Tosha move in to punch him on both sides, and Aaron kicks him in the front. As the other four are struggling against Immanitor, the camera moves in toward a nearby building right behind Immanitor. Colt peers behind, holding the Bio Blaster. "Alright!" he says. "This is it! I only got one shot so I'd better make this count!" He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into the panel. "Here we go!" he says. He moves out forward and aims the Bio Blaster at Immanitor, whose back is to him. Immanitor knocks back the other Rangers, first elbowing Tosha to his left, slashing Shelby on his right, then he kicks Riley back on his front, and Aaron gets knocked back with a backward kick. "FIRE!" Colt says and pulls the trigger of the Bio Blaster. He fires and the blast nearly hits Immanitor. "Huh?" he says, than turns around. He holds up his sword in a defensive position and parries the blast, which pushes him back. Then he suddenly stops, using his strength to control the force of the blast. "What?!" Colt says in shock. "Is this really the best you can do?!" Immanitor says mockingly. He growls in fury and he pushes forward with his sword, sending an energy slash at the Rangers with a leftward stroke, and using the energy from the blast to strengthen it. As it goes forward, the slash attack hits the other four Rangers who are pushed back, then hit Colt as it reaches him. All five Rangers are blown away and the force of the slash hits them all against the side of a bridge. Immanitor walks up. "Now to finish the job!" he says. He laughs maniacally as he readies his sword for the finisher. "NO!" Colt says. "Don't do it!" Immanitor laughs as he prepares to finish the Rangers. "This is. . .huh?!" he says, as he looks up as a shadow casts over the battlefield. Everyone looks up to see the same Blackbird Jet from before hovering from above. The jet open fires with two laser cannons mounted on it's nose, and the lasers hit Immanitor, who is knocked back. The Rangers struggle up. "What's this?!" Colt says. Then, suddenly, two blurs of light, one gold and one silver, eject from the ship and jump onto the ground. As the light from the blurs vanish, two figures appear. The two are both Power Rangers, who rise up, a shot showing both of them standing straight up. The two Rangers stand against Immanitor. One is a Gold Ranger and the other is Silver. Their suits look almost identical to the Rangers' suits, except their center "T" is black instead of white and the outline is red instead of yellow or black. Their gloves and boots are also black with a red outline on the ends, and the Silver Ranger's suit also features a skirt with a red outline at the very bottom. Their helmets are also both unique in design. They have holstered blasters on their right hips and compacted swords on their left. A series shot showing all the features of these Rangers is shown as they stand against Immanitor. Immanitor stands in shock. "What is this?!" he asks in shock.

At the Bio Base, the two new Rangers appear on the viewing monitor. Maddox and Dawson look on in confusion. "Who are these guys?!" Dawson asks. "I don't know!" Maddox says.

The two new Rangers appear on the viewing screen of the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos and Ahsoka looking on, confused. "What the Hell is this?!" Ahsoka asks. "There's more of them?!" Ragnos asks, outraged.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Immanitor demands as he holds his sword up. The Gold Ranger steps forward. "We're the ones who are taking you down!" he says, his voice very deep and commanding. "Yeah!" the Silver Ranger says excitedly with a bit of a girly tone to it. "I'll see about that!" Immanitor says and snaps his fingers. A huge horde of Reptilitrons appear right in front him through teleportation. "Reptilitrons!" he commands. "Get them!" He points forward and the Reptilitrons advance. The Gold Ranger points forward. "Let's go!" he calls out and the two Rangers charge forward. As they do, the other five Rangers struggle up, looking on in confusion.

The Gold Ranger jumps forward, and after dodging and attack from a Reptilitron in front of him, he elbows his attacker in the back. He blocks two blows on his left and right, then punches back, knocking the two Reptilitrons on his side back, then throws a roundhouse kick in front of him, knocking four back. Then another one comes up behind him to throw another blow at him. Thinking fast, the Gold Ranger reaches to his left hip and draws his sword out, the blade extending to its full length. He calls out "Sky Sword!" He parries the blow, than kicks his attacker back. Then he spins around in a leftward stroke and slashes down three more Reptilitrons.

The Silver Ranger flips forward, parries one blow from her left, grabs her attacker's arm, than kicks to the right, knocking back another Reptilitron. She flips the Reptilitron she grabbed over, pins him with her foot, blocks another blow to her right before counterpunching, then kicks forward, sending the Reptilitron on the ground sliding forward and knocking back several of his allies. Another Reptilitron comes up and slashes at her feet, and she flips backward to dodge the attack, than jumps up. She reaches to her right and draws her blaster. "Jet Blaster!" she calls out as she flips around and open fires, firing several rounds of bolts at enemies and shooting down several Reptilitrons in front of her.

Immanitor stands against the two Rangers as they run up to him. "What the?!" he says in shock. The two Rangers stand against him, both of them now each wielding a Sky Sword and Jet Blaster. "That was lucky!" Immanitor says. "You may have defeated the Reptilitrons but you'll be no match for me!" "Show us what you got then!" the Gold Ranger says. "You asked for it!" Immanitor says and charges forward. The Gold Ranger nods to the Silver Ranger. They each throw one of their weapons up in the air, the Gold Ranger tossing his Jet Blaster and the Silver her Sky Sword. The Silver Ranger open fires on Immanitor with her Jet Blaster while the Gold Ranger charges forward. He jumps up and catches the Silver Ranger's Sky Sword in the air, and now wielding two swords he lands, and slashes at Immanitor twice with both his swords, first at the right then the left. The Silver Ranger flips forward, meanwhile and catches the Gold Ranger's Jet Blaster in her hand just before it hits the ground, and as the Gold Ranger flips up and jumps behind Immanitor, the Silver Ranger aims both her blasters forward and fires rapidly at Immanitor. The mutant is pushed back and as he is, the Gold Ranger crosses his blades together, than sweeps both in a cross slash attack, hitting Immanitor hard. The mutant groans in pain, and the Gold Ranger charges forward, jumping right off the shoulders of Immanitor and jumping up. The Silver Ranger open fires rapidly again on him with her blasters, while the Gold Ranger flips around and sends an "X" stroke slash at him with both his swords, the attacks coming together and striking the mutant, who groans in pain as he takes both hits and gets blown away. The Gold Ranger lands next to the Silver Ranger. "That was so awesome!" the Silver Ranger says. "Now for the finisher!" the Gold Ranger says, very seriously. "Let's go!" The two Rangers take out Bio Tags, one gold with a stylized "11" on it and the other silver with a stylized "12" on it. "Bio Tags! Set!" they both call out. The Gold Ranger's Tag inserts into one of his swords, while the Silver Ranger's inserts into one of her blasters. The two clash both their weapons together, activating them and energizing them. The Silver Ranger kneels down right in front of the Gold Ranger, spinning her blasters on both her fingers as they charge, while the Gold Ranger spins his swords around in a readied fashion. "Double attack! Go!" the two call out. The Silver Ranger open fires with both her blasters while the Gold Ranger slashes both his swords in an "X" shape and the two attacks come together and hit Immanitor hard. He groans in pain as he stumbles back. "This is impossible!" he says, than screams in agony as he falls back in a fiery explosion. The two Rangers stand up, the Silver Ranger spinning around in an excited stance, while the Gold Ranger just stands seriously. The other Rangers run up behind them, all looking shocked. "Who are these guys?!" Tosha asks. "I don't know!" Aaron says. "Well they're awesome!" Shelby says.

"NO!" Ahsoka says on the _Great Chimaera._ "Immanitor was supposed to finally finish the Rangers! That's impossible!" "Where did those other Rangers come from?!" Ragnos asks angrily. "I don't know!" Ahsoka says as she walks over to the main control panel. "But I'm about to show them what we're capable of!" She takes the laser control blaster and pulls the trigger.

Immanitor is zapped with the lasers and growls in fury as he rises up. Everyone looks up. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Let's go guys!" he says. "No!" the Gold Ranger's voice says. "Stand down! We'll handle this!" He holds his Morpher up on his left wrist. "Blackbird Zord!" he calls out. The Blackbird Zord flies above the two. Then the Gold Ranger hits one of the two buttons on the side of his Morpher and a voice on his Morpher announces " _DEPLOY SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " Then he uses his finger to rotate a small spinning dial right above the two buttons on the side of his Morpher. As he does, numbers appear on the small LCD screen on the top of his Morpher. The first number shown is "11" and the voice announces " _FLYER JET!_ " then "12" and the voice announces " _FLYER CHOPPER!_ " Then the Gold Ranger hits the activation switch on his Morpher. Two hatches open on the Blackbird Zord, one on the top and one on the bottom. From the top, a large gold-colored jetfighter-like Zord deploys and from the bottom a large silver-colored helicopter-like Zord appears. The other Rangers look on in awe.

The two Rangers jump forward, first a shot of the Gold Ranger landing in his cockpit. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his panel. "Bio Tag! Set! Flyer Jet powered up!" he says and the Flyer Jet begins to fly forward. Then the Silver Ranger is shown jumping forward and landing in her cockpit. She takes out her Bio Tag and inserts it into the panel. "Bio Tag! Set! Flyer Chopper! Online!" she calls out and the Flyer Chopper moves forward. Both Zords fly at Immanitor. "You think just because you can fly you have a chance?!" he asks. "Take this!" He raises his hands up and fires an energy blast at the two Zords, but they keep flying at him. "Firing lasers!" the Gold Ranger says and pushes forward on his control stick. The Flyer Jet zooms forward and spews laser fire from two cannons that extend from the Jet's nose. Immanitor takes fire and gets blown back. "Let's go for a spin!" the Silver Ranger says, and pushes forward on her stick. The Flyer Chopper moves forward and spews out laser fire from two double-laser cannons mounted on its two front sides. Immanitor takes the hit and then the Flyer Chopper flies right at him, striking him with its rudders. Immanitor takes damage, then the Flyer Chopper leans on its side and starts flying around and around Immanitor until he becomes engulfed in a cyclone. He takes heavy damage within. The Flyer Chopper flies away, and the Flyer Jet moves forward. "Missiles!" the Gold Ranger calls out and on both of the Flyer Jet's wings, two sets of four missiles deploy from the bottom and open fire. Trapped in the cyclone, Immanitor is hit and gets blown away, falling back and groaning in pain.

The Rangers all look up at the fight. "Whoa!" Riley says. "That's incredible!" Shelby says. "Those Zords are awesome!" Colt says.

Immanitor struggles up as the Flyer Jet and Flyer Chopper move in on him. "Let's finish this!" the Gold Ranger says. "Right!" the Silver Ranger responds. "Blackbird Zord go!" the Gold Ranger says. The Blackbird Zord flies up and joins the two Zords. "Let's go!" the Gold Ranger says. "You know it bro!" the Silver Ranger says. The three Zords all fly forward.

"Initiating Bio Flyer Megazord!" the Gold Ranger says. He removes his Morpher from his wrist and engages it to his control panel. He hits the second button on the side of his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Once again the Gold Ranger rotates the dial on his Morpher, the numbers appearing on the LCD. First "11" appears and the voice announces " _FLYER JET!_ " then "12" appears and the voice announces " _FLYER CHOPPER!_ " and then "13" appears and the voice announces " _BLACKBIRD ZORD!_ " Then the Gold Ranger hits the activation switch on his Morpher and the voice announces " _BIO FORCE COMBINATION!_ "

The three Zords activate sequence. The Flyer Chopper swoops down, it's rudders disengaging. It's front cockpit end folds forward, forming feet and it's lower part splits apart so that there's legs, but the upper thruster area keeps them together, forming a waist. The Flyer Jet, meanwhile, folds in its wings and it disengages into two pieces as well, its two front ends folding to the side to become fists. Then the Blackbird Zord flies in and flies upward. It's front cockpit end folds downward, revealing a face, and two ends extend from it's sides. The Flyer Jet's two pieces attach as the arms, and the Blackbird Zord, now with the Flyer Jet as arms, lowers itself onto the waist area of the Flyer Chopper, which forms it's legs now. With the Megazord completed, the two Rangers are shown in their cockpits. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" the Gold Ranger says. "Powered up!" the Silver Ranger says, and the new Megazord poses with it's transformation completed.

The Rangers look up at the new Megazord. "They have their own Megazord too?!" Tosha says. "Amazing!" Colt says.

The new Megazord poses as it summons it's weapons: two blades swords, which are formed from the Flyer Chopper's blades. Immanitor stands against the newly formed Megazord. "Alright sis!" the Gold Ranger says. "Let's finish this guy!" "Right with you big bro!" the Silver Ranger says. Immanitor charges at the new Megazord. "Engage thrusters!" the Gold Ranger says as he hits a switch. The jet engines of the Blackbird Zord kick in and the Bio Flyer Megazord takes flight. Immanitor swings at it, and misses as it flies up. He looks up. "Huh?!" he says. "Lasers!" the Silver Ranger says as she points forward. Two cannons deploy from the Megazord's side that fold out from it's chest on the Blackbird Zord's front cockpit, and open fire. Immanitor is hit and knocked back. "Engage blades!" the Gold Ranger says as he points forward. The Megazord holds out it's blades as they become surrounded in harsh energy, energizing to full power. "Full Power!" the two Rangers say as they point forward. The Bio Flyer Megazord flies up, crossing it's blades together, then swoops down, spinning in a circle, slowly at first than faster and faster. As it gets faster, energy appears in front of it. Then as it comes nearer to the ground, it pulls up and swoops right past Immanitor, striking him with energy, than as it lands, it turns around, and sends a cross "X" slash at Immanitor. Immanitor takes the strike and groans in pain as he drops his sword, clutching his stomach in pain. He screams in agony as he falls back and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

The Rangers all run up. "Alright they did it!" Aaron says.

Ragnos and Ahsoka see Immanitor go down from the _Great Chimaera._ "NO!" Ragnos says. "That's impossible!" Ahsoka says. "Now what are we going to do?! Immanitor was destroyed, and even if His Highness doesn't find out, he'll still notice that there's two new Rangers!" Ragnos looks at her. "I don't know!" Ragnos says. Then the doors open up and Sion walks in. "What is this noise about?!" he demands. "Uh oh!" Ragnos says, clearly worried.

The Rangers all run up and look at the new Megazord.

The Gold Ranger looks down from his cockpit at the other Rangers. He looks back up and shakes his head. "Hm!" he says. "Let's go sis! We're pulling out!" "Right away bro!" she says.

The new Megazord vanishes behind a flash of light. The Rangers shield their eyes. As the light vanishes, the Blackbird Zord appears. It flies forward and the Rangers run forward briefly, watching the Blackbird Zord zooms off into the distance. "Those guys were amazing!" Shelby says. "But who are they?!" Riley asks. "I don't know!" Colt says. The five Rangers keep looking out into the distance as we fade to black.


	18. Gold and Silver Revelations

Gold and Silver Revelations

The Rangers all walk into the Bio Base briefing room, where Maddox and Dawson are waiting for them. All of the Rangers are bruised and nicked from the previous fight. "Are you all okay?" Dawson asks. "Oh yeah," Aaron begins, "we're fine. But there's a tiny thing we're wondering about!" "Who the Hell are those other Rangers?!" Colt asks. Everyone looks to Maddox. "Sit down guys!" she says, and everyone does. "Well?" Tosha asks. "You do know who they are right?" Maddox shakes her head. "No." she says. "But I do know where they came from." The Rangers look at her with curiosity, and even Dawson is surprised. "Well Julia?" he says. Maddox begins. "When Bio Force was first experimenting with the Ranger technology," she begins, "there was actually a research team that started originally before your Morphers were created. That research team created a first set of Morphers."

As Maddox continues, her dialogue is voiced over by events. "They were called the Winger Morphers." As she says this, a group of researchers are shown putting two Morphing devices into a box. Both Morphers feature a rectangular shape, primarily black-colored with Gold and Silver highlights, as well as an activation switch colored red. They both feature straps on the sides to allow for the mounting on the wrist. "These Morphers," Maddox continues, "were made to be more powerful than the Bio Morphers and were much more advanced in comparison. I was part of that research team!" As she says this, Maddox is shown among the other members in a lab. "In fact," Maddox continues, "it was my part in creating these new Morphers that actually resulted in me not only being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, but also leading to me being put in charge of the research team that created your Bio Morphers." As she says this, first a shot of Maddox is shown working on schematics on a computer, then a shot of Maddox having the Lieutenant Colonel rank insignia placed on her shoulders by General Hale, then her among several other scientists working on the Bio Morphers.

Snap back to the briefing room. "What happened to the Winger Morphers?" Shelby asks. "Well," Maddox continues, "since we felt that the Morphers were far too advanced, and since Bio Force was not at war with the Syndicate yet, we kept the Morphers put away and they were put in possession of General Hale." "Bio Force's supreme commander!" Colt says. "Exactly!" Maddox responds as she nods. "We decided that General Hale would decide if the Winger Morphers would be needed in the fight! But when Bio Force Headquarters was destroyed, I thought that those Morphers were lost as well! But I guess I was wrong." "What about the Zords?" Aaron asks. "Those are the Flyer Zords!" Maddox says. "They were created by us as well when the Morphers were made! They were some of our greatest creations!" "Yeah that's pretty clear from what we saw back there!" Riley says. "Well that explains where these guys' powers came from." Aaron says. "But who are they?" "I don't know!" Maddox says. "The only thing that's clear is that General Hale is the only person who could have sent them. He was the last one with the Morphers!" "This must have been what General Hale said he was going to send us in that message!" Dawson says. "Well what are we supposed to do now then?" Shelby asks. "Even if those Rangers helped us back there, they clearly weren't much for talking since they just bailed on us!" Aaron says. "We'd better just keep an eye on them for the time being!" Colt says. "That's all the much we can do!" Everyone nods.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is kneeling before Sion. "You went behind my back General?!" Sion asks. "Colonel Vulkar said you were indisposed!" Ragnos responds. "I didn't want to bother you!" "I tried to warn him it was a mistake my Lord!" Ahsoka says. Ragnos glares at Ahsoka, growling slightly, knowing that Ahsoka is lying. "Well" Sion says, "what's done is done! You said that there are new Rangers about now?" "Yes Your Highness!" Ragnos says. "We must make our best efforts to track them down then!" Sion says. "Prepare a commander and tell him to find these Rangers then!" "Yes Lord!" Ragnos says. "And don't even think about going behind my back again General!" Sion says, "Or I'll have your head on this wall!" "Yes." Ragnos says indignantly. "Dismissed!" Sion says. Ragnos gets up and walks off the bridge, though he gives Ahsoka a brief glare before he walks off.

The Blackbird Zord is soaring through the sky. In the cockpit, a young man in his late-20s is leaning back in the pilot seat. The man has very short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and a very strong physical build. The camera briefly pans to his left wrist, where one of the previously-seen Winger Morphers is mounted. Then the door in the back of the cockpit opens and a young woman, slightly younger in her late teens, walks in. The woman is average height with very long, beautiful black hair, which she wears down. She has an athletic build, blue eyes as well, though they have a purplish look, and her skin is also slightly tanned, though not the same extent as the man. "Hey John!" the woman says as she walks in. John keeps looking forward. "You okay?" the woman asks. "What?" John asks as he looks back. "Oh sorry Jordan! I was just thinking. Got lost in thought!" "What were you thinking about?" Jordan asks. "You really have to ask?" John asks. "We've managed to make ourselves known to the Syndicate now. They'll be looking for us. We'll have to remain on our guard!" "What do we do then?" Jordan asks as she sits next to John in the copilot seat. John keeps looking forward. "We do what General Hale sent us here to do!" he says. "We're staying here and defending this planet from the Syndicate! We just need to remain extra cautious now." "Why can't we work with those other Rangers John?" Jordan asks. "We're both fighting for the same thing! They could be great allies! Not to mention they seem pretty noble since they've managed to fight off the Syndicate for this long before we arrived!" "No!" John says. "General Hale sent us here strictly to protect Earth from the Syndicate! He never said we had to work with those guys!" "But he also never said we couldn't work with them!" Jordan says. "Why don't we?" "We're above them!" John says. "And, not to mention, we've had to save them from the Syndicate twice now! Why should we waste time fighting with people we have to save?" "Oh come on!" Jordan says. "I know that you want to get to know them Jordan!" John says, "But I'm standing by my decision! And I say we're fighting this battle alone! We don't need their help!" Jordan looks down sadly. "Okay." she says. "Whatever you say John."

In the _Great Chimaera_ 's main hangar bay, Ragnos walks inside, walking over to a tiger-like mutant. "Commander Tigrisor!" Ragnos says. "General Ragnos!" Trigrisor says as he snaps to attention. "His Highness has ordered a new mission for us to make our top priority!" Ragnos says. "You are to deploy to Earth and locate these new Gold and Silver Rangers! They are proving to be far too much of a threat for us to ignore!" "Yes General!" Tigrisor says eagerly.

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off and everyone rushes into the Command Center. Maddox walks up to the main console and hits in the code on the keyboard. Tigrisor appears on the screen. "Looks like the Syndicate has a mutant out on the loose!" she says. "What's he doing though?!" Aaron asks. "Doesn't matter!" Colt says. "We have to stop him! Come on!" and everyone rushes out of the base.

Tigrisor is walking through the streets of the city, civilians running away as he walks forward. "Where to be found?!" he says. "Hold it right there!" Colt's voice calls out. Tigrisor turns around to see the Rangers as they run up, all already Morphed. "Hold it right there mutant!" Aaron says. Tigrisor groans in pain. "Why do you have to go and interrupt my hunt?!" he asks. "Stand aside and let me continue! I'm on a hunt for Gold and Silver!" "What?!" Shelby says. "The Syndicate must be on the look for those guys as well!" Riley says. "Well," Colt says, "you're hunt's been cancelled! You'll have to get through us!" The Rangers all take out their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out and the Rangers all charge forward.

On the Blackbird Zord, an alarm goes off. Still in the pilot seat, John leans forward and hits a switch. Jordan rushes into the cockpit from behind him. "Looks like we got another mutant attack!" John says "And those other Rangers are already on it!" Jordan says. "Nevermind that sis!" John says. "We're going in!" He sits up in his chair, flips a switch downward to switch off the autopilot then takes control, the Blackbird Zord turning around and soaring toward the scene.

Colt charges at Tigrisor and slashes at him with his Bio Blade. Tigrisor parries the blow with his shotgun weapon, then elbows back, knocking Colt forward. Riley and Shelby jump in front of him and open fire with their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper, but Tigrisor jumps to the left and dodges the blast, then after pumping another blast, he veers forward and open fires, hitting Riley and Shelby and knocking them back. Landing on the ground, Tigrisor turns around and sees Tosha and Aaron charge forward as they attempt to attack him. Tigrisor pumps his gun again and fires, hitting both Tosha and Aaron and sending them back, Colt, Shelby and Riley rushing to their side. Tigrisor laughs again as he pumps his gun and open fires one last time, hitting all five Rangers and the five go flying backward, struggling as they groan in pain. "Pathetic!" Tigrisor says. "You stand in the way of my hunt, than I'll show you what I do to people who interrupt my game!" He pumps again and prepares to fire, but as he's aiming, a shadow casts over the field again. "Huh?!" he says as he looks up. The Rangers all look up as they see the Blackbird Zord. "It's them again!" Aaron says. The Blackbird Zord stops, hovering above the ground. John and Jordan eject from the cockpit, both lowering themselves down on cables. The two land on the ground safely and stand against Tigrisor. "Who are you?!" he demands. "We heard you were looking for us!" Jordan says. "So we decided to spare you the trouble!" John says. The two hold out their wrists, showing the Winger Morphers. "Huh!" Colt says. "Those are. . .!" Shelby begins. John and Jordan take out their Bio Tags, John's Gold with a stylized "11" and Jordan's Silver with a stylized "12." John holds his up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. Jordan holds up hers. "Ready!" she responds. The two insert their Bio Tags into the Winger Morphers and then hit the activation switch, calling out "Bio Force! Override!"

As the two activate their Morphers, new Morphing Sequences are shown, first John's than Jordan's. The sequence starts as the Bio Force Logo comes out of their Morphers. This is followed by them jumping up into the air, holding their arms out as their bodies are shrouded in energy (John's gold and Jordan's silver.) Data is also circling around them (John's gold and Jordan's silver.) Their Ranger suits slowly materialize over their bodies and the Morphing Sequence completes as their helmets appear.

Tigrisor backs down in shock. "You're the people I've been looking for!" he says. "Exactly!" John says. "But you're about to wish you hadn't found us!" Tigrisor snaps his fingers, and Reptilitrons appear from the ground. "Go Reptilitrons! Get them!" he says. John and Jordan take out their weapons and charge forward, the other Rangers just looking forward.

As John and Jordan attack the Reptilitrons, John tucks his left hand with his Jet Blaster behind his back, using only his right hand to attack. He slashes through four Reptilitrons, while Jordan holds her Sky Sword in an underhand grip, stabbing a Reptilitron first then flipping around and firing several times, shooting down two Reptilitrons. Then John turns to Jordan. "Jordan!" he calls out as he tosses his Jet Blaster in the air then catches it by its forward barrel. "Yeah!" Jordan says, grasping her Sky Sword by the blade. The two toss their weapons at each other. John catches Jordan's Sky Sword by the handle while Jordan catches John's Jet Blaster.

John charges forward, slashing left and right with his swords and slashing down four Reptilitrons, two on each side. Another Reptilitron comes up to him on his left, but John quickly twists to the left and crosses his blades, blocking the attack. He kicks at the Reptilitorn, knocking it back then quickly brings his right sword behind his back, blocking another blow. He twists his right arm around, bringing him face to face with his attacker, slashes it down with his left sword, then as five Reptilitrons all run at him from all sides, John stands in place, swinging both his swords in a circular movement and slashing down each Reptilitron as they close in on him.

Jordan jumps forward and points both her blasters forward, open firing. She shoots down three Reptilitrons before landing right in the middle of a small horde. Several advance on her from the right, but she quickly parries two blows with her blasters, elbows one attacker in the face, knocking it back, flips over the back of another and throws a kick, knocking two Reptilitrons back. As another slashes at her feet, Jordan flips backward, aiming her blasters from behind and open firing, shooting down three more, then as she launches herself up, she spins herself around in a circular motion and fires rapidly, shooting down several of the remaining Reptilitrons around her.

As the two Rangers are fighting, the other five run up. "These guys are amazing!" Aaron says. From atop a building, Tigrisor walks up. "The Reptilitrons have them distracted! Now for me to finish the hunt!" he says and he points his shotgun forward, aiming it at John. Colt runs up and points up at him. "Up there! Look!" he says. The other Rangers look up. "We got to stop him!" Aaron says.

Tigrisor prepares to fire, fingering the trigger of his shotgun as he aims at Tigristor. "Stop!" Colt's voice calls out and Tigrisor turns around as he sees the five Rangers charting at him at the top of the building. Tigrisor growls in fury. "What annoying flies you are!" he says and open fires at the five, knocking them back. "Now to finish the job!" he says. And he looks back down, preparing to aim. But as he does, the ground is vacant and the two Rangers are nowhere to be seen. "Huh?!" he says. "Where'd they go?!" Then, suddenly, John and Jordan, holding their arms up, soar up toward the building, zooming right past Tigrisor and knocking him back in surprise. Then the two veer back down, then back up as they come at Tigrisor, each slashing at him as they pass by him, Tigrisor is knocked off his feet and falls back. Then as they land on the ground, John throws a cross "X" slash at him, while Jordan holds her two charged blasters out and open fires, hitting Tigrisor. He groans in pain as he backs down. "That was a crafty attack!" he says. "But I'll be back for a second round!" he spins around as he disappears, teleporting away. The two Rangers look down, and the other five run up. "That was a great move you made there!" Colt says. Then the five reach up and take off their helmets, standing Morphed but helmetless. "So you guys are Bio Force Rangers too!" Colt says. "We never got a chance to thank you for saving us!" The two look back. "Hm!" John says. "Not much for talking are you?" Aaron asks. The two turn around. "Fine!" John says and he turns to Jordan, nodding. The two take off their helmets as well. "I'm Captain John Goldsworthy." he gestures to Jordan. "And this is my sister, 1st Lieutenant Jordan Goldsworthy." "HI!" Jordan says excitedly. "It's so great to meet you guys in person!" she says and walks over to the Rangers, shaking hands with all of them, Colt and Shelby looking excited, though Riley, Aaron and Tosha look confused. "Hi!" she says to Colt. "Very nice to meet you!" she says as she meets Riley. "Oh you have such pretty hair!" she says to Shelby. "JORDAN!" John says. Jordan turns back. "Stop. Please." he says. "Sorry. . ." Jordan says calmly. "We're glad to accept your help! Very nice to meet you both!" Colt says. "Help?!" John asks. "Ha! You're kidding right? We're not here to fight with ou!" "What do you mean?!" Aaron asks. "We've had to save you twice now." John says. "You're too weak to fight with us! How you've managed to win up until now is beyond me!" "HEY!" Aaron says. "What's that supposed to mean?! We've done well so far! What are you here for then?! A contest to prove who's better?!" John smirks. "No need to prove that." he says. "Because it's already clear." Jordan looks at John with a disapproving look. "John. . ." she says. "WHY YOU!" Aaron says and drops his helmet, moving forward to punch John. Tosha drops hers and holds him back. "Aaron!" she says. John gives a chuckle. "I rest my case." he says. He looks up as the Blackbird Zord comes in again. "That's our ride!" he says. "Come on Jordan!" He walks toward it. Jordan looks to the other Rangers. "But. . ." she begins. "I said come on!" John says, making it clear that it's an order. Jordan sighs. "Yes John." she says and walks to join him. She briefly turns to the others. "Hope to see you again. . .soon." she says. "Bye." Then she and John jump back up into the Blackbird Zord and it soars away. "Just who the Hell does that guy think he is?!" Aaron asks in fury as the Rangers look after the Blackbird Zord.

Now fully unmorphed, John and Jordan walk into the cockpit. "Hm!" John says. "Those five still have much to learn!" "You didn't have to be that rude though." Jordan says. "Why can't we just fight with them?! They seem like nice people!" John sits down. "I told you before!" he responds. "We're much too good to be wasting our time with them!" Jordan gives John a look before walking out of the cockpit.

The Rangers are in the Bio Base, Riley setting down the food for lunch, which consists of burgers and fries this time. "Can you believe that John bastard?!" Aaron says. "Thinking he's better than us! I wish we never ran into him!" He picks up a burger and starts putting ketchup and mustard on it. "Calm down Aaron!" Shelby says. "John didn't seem that bad. His eyes were kind of. . .dreamy." She starts blushing a bit. "AWW!" Tosha says. "Shelby's got a little crush!" "Oh hush!" Shelby says, her face glowing bright red. "Well that John guy still acted like a jerk back there!" Aaron says. "I can't believe his attitude! I don't like him!" "He could have been a bit less rude admittedly. . ." Riley says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Tigrisor kneels before Sion on his throne. "So you found them then?!" Ragnos asks. "Yes!" he says. "And I had them! But they moved way too fast for me to attack them!" "Hm!" Ragnos says. "These new Rangers are clearly crafty fighters and a force to be reckoned with!" "I don't care!" Sion says. "I just want those stupid insects destroyed!" Tigrisor gets up, shaking slightly. "It will be done Lord Sion!" he says, almost desperately. "I promise!" He bows.

It's late at night as the Blackbird Zord continues to soar through the sky, though very slowly. John is in the cockpit, leaning back in his seat, his eyes closed as he's sleeping. He winces a bit as he groans. He turns his head to the left, and the screen goes into a fade effect as John begins to have a dream.

Dressed in a tank top and sweat pants, John is standing on a deck, a sword in his hand. He swings it through the air at a very fast pace. He swings it diagonally to the left, then brings it up and then down in a slash, then in another slash across in a leftward stroke. As he does, another person watches him, though the person only appears in silhouette. "Stay focused!" the person's voice says. "Remember! The sword is not a tool! The sword must feel as if it's an extension of your arm! The sword and you are one! The sword and you are friends!" John continues to slash much faster, swinging diagonally again with both his hands this time, then flips over, throwing a kick with his right foot, then brings his sword up in an upward slash. "Faster John!" the figure says. "Faster!" John continues to slash his sword through the air, up and down, left and right and several diagonal slashes, the screen showing his training from several different angles. John also jumps up, spinning around in the air, then as he comes down, he brings his sword down and slams the blade forward, a huge shockwave emitting as he lands, him crying out as he lands. The figure just stands there as the wave passes over him. John stands in place, breathing heavily. "Very good John!" the figure's voice says. John stands up straight, smiling as he breathes in relief.

Cut back to John in his sleep in the cockpit. He shifts his head again.

Back in the dream, John is standing in a dark field, fire everywhere. He's clutching his right arm, his left hand covered in his blood. He looks forward as a figure charges forward at a group of Reptilitrons, wielding a sword, but the figure vanishes behind an explosion. "CAPTAIN LEO!" John calls out in horror.

John opens his eyes and launches himself up off the chair. He groans as he looks up, seeing nothing but the sky as the Blackbird Zord is still flying. He shakes his head then gets up. He walks out of the cockpit and over to the bunkroom just to the left of the exit. He opens the door and sees Jordan fast asleep. He leans back, sighing in relief. Then he looks down. "I know Jordan wants so bad to fight with those guys." he thinks to himself. "But. . .I can't let anyone else get hurt or killed on my account." He sighs as he heads back to the cockpit to try and get back to sleep.

At the Bio Base, all of the Rangers are sleeping, a five way split-screened effect showing all of them asleep. Then, suddenly, the alarm goes off. Everyone launches themselves out of bed and everyone rushes into the Command Center. "AWWW!" Aaron says. "I was having the best dream! WHY?!" Maddox goes to the main computer and brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. Tigrisor appears in a mountain area. "Looks like that tiger guy's still looking for John and Jordan!" Shelby says. Aaron yawns. "Well. . ." he says. "I'll just let them take care of that. I think I'm going to go back to sleep then!" He turns around but Tosha grabs him by the ear. "Nice try!" she says. "Come on!" And everyone rushes out.

Tigrisor walks up through the mountains. "If I'm able to find their ship," he says, "I can catch them off guard!" A laser blast hits him from behind and he turns around. "Not so fast!" Colt says as the five run up. "You'll have to get through us!" Tigrisor laughs. "Not a problem then!" He takes out his gun, pumps it again then open fires with five blasts. Each Ranger takes a hit and gets blown back. Tigrisor begins to walk forward. "Now to get you guys out of my way so that my hunt can finish!" But as he moves forward, two blurs of light come at him from left and right, each swooping past him and striking him. The two blurs stop and land, John and Jordan appearing. "Thought you could sneak on us huh?!" John asks. "WHY YOU!" Tigrisor says. "I'll defeat you this time!" He growls as he charges forward. As he does, John and Jordan split apart and stand on both his sides. John holds out both his Sky Swords while Jordan aims her Jet Blasters. "Let's go then!" John says. Tigrisor charges forward. "Winger Mode!" John says and slams his two swords together. He holds them out and wings extend from them, causing him to zoom right up. Then he turns down again and glides down, veering up as he comes toward Tigrisor, then shooting his arms up, striking the mutant as he passes by. Tigrisor is knocked back. "Damn you!" he says. He pumps his shotgun and fires at Jordan, who flips out of the way, then veers down. She rapidly fires at Tigrisor with her blasters and he takes all hits, getting knocked away. John lands and the two charge forward. John reaches first and throws a spinning heel at him, knocking him back, and as Jordan reaches him, she strikes him with both her blasters in a leftward than rightward stroke, knocking him back completely. "ALRIGHT!" Jordan says excitedly. John looks at her. "The finisher Jordan!" he says. "Right!" she responds. The two ready their Jet Blasters. John takes out his Bio Tag. "Gold Tag! Set!" he says as he inserts it into his Jet Blaster. Jordan takes out her. "Silver Tag! Set!" she says and inserts it. The two Blasters glow with energy as they charge to full power. They point their blasters forward. Tigrisor groans as he looks forward. "Jet Blasters! Full power!" John says. "FIRE!" The two fire their blasters at full power, and the two blasts strike at Tigrisor, knocking him back and sending him down in a fiery explosion. He screams in agony as he does. Jordan jumps up, launching her fist up in the air. "YEAH! WE DID IT!" she says excitedly. The other Rangers walk up. "Their technique is amazing!" Shelby says admiringly. "HM!" Aaron says, clearly angry.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone sees the explosion. Sion pounds his fists on the sides of his throne. "UGH!" he groans in disgust. Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster. "Guess it falls to me again." she says. She pulls the trigger.

Tigrisor grows to giant size as he's zapped. The Rangers all look up. "Great!" Aaron says. He looks to John and Jordan. "Now's our chance to show these guys how skilled we really are!" "Never mind that Aaron!" Colt says as he takes out his Morpher. "Launch Zords!" he says.

Both the Bio Zords and Battle Zords deploy from the Zord Holding Bay. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

A shot of the Bio and Battle Zords coming in is shown, followed by Colt jumping into his cockpit and landing in. "Alright!" he says. "Let's go! Megazord Combination!" He engages his Morpher to the control panel and hits the "*" key, the voice announcing " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " The final two shots of the Mega Bio Battlezord is shown as the Bio Force Megazord locks in place with it's feet, it's arms attach, then the Battle Bomber links up, completing transformation. "Complete! Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers all call out as they all arrive in the cockpit.

The Mega Bio Battlezord stands against Tigrisor. "You're going down!" Aaron says. "Engage Saber!" Colt says, and the Megazord summons it's Saber and moves forward. It strikes at Tigrisor in a diagonal left strike, but he parries with his shotgun, than punches back. The Megazord punches at Tigrisor with it's left fist, but he parries it, then grabs it by it's arm and flips it over his head. The Rangers all groan as the cockpit shutters violently and sparks fly. Tigrisor laughs as he pins the Megazord with his foot and sparks fly from it's chest. "We're losing power!" Shelby says as the cockpit continues to shutter. "We got to do something quick!" Riley says. Tigrisor laughs. He raises his shotgun, ready to finish the Megazord. "Time to. . .huh?" he says as he turns to the left. The Bio Flyer Megazord flies in from the left and slashes Tigrisor with its blades, knocking him back. He groans in pain as he is knocked away. The Bio Flyer Megazord walks in front of the Mega Bio Battlezord and looks down. "Looks like we have to bail you out again!" John says. "Hey!" Aaron says. "Watch your mouth Gold boy!" "Hm!" John says. "Time to finish this! Engage thrusters!" The engines of the Bio Flyer Megazord kick in and it soars up. The Mega Bio Battlezord stands up. "Full Power!" all Rangers call out together as they point forward. The Bio Flyer Megazord swoops down in a spin. The Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out and fires it's full power blast, hitting Tigrisor, and the Bio Flyer Megazord finishes the job as it strikes Tigrisor as it comes down, swooping past him and then landing. Tigrisor groans in pain as he clutches his stomach and falls back in pain. "Alright!" Colt says. "We did it!" The Bio Flyer Megazord peers back. "Hm!" John says again.

The five Rangers run up, now de-morphed, as they meet John and Jordan, who are waiting for the Blackbird Zord to land again. "You guys were amazing!" Shelby says. John smirks. "Hm!" he says. Shelby giggles a bit, then looks away, blushing bright red. "We fight well together!" Colt says. "Why don't we. . .start over? I'm Colt!" The other Rangers also introduce themselves. "I'm Riley!" "Tosha!" "And I'm. . .Shelby!" Shelby giggles a bit again. Aaron just glares. "Aaron!" he says with a groan. Colt walks over and offers John a hand, smiling a bit. Jordan smiles as she looks at John. But John just looks at Colt disapprovingly then looks away. "No." he says. "What?!" Colt says. "John. ." Jordan says. "You guys are too reckless!" John says. "You had no plan whatsoever, charged in, and look where that got you. Jordan and I had to save you! Why should we waste our time fighting with people we have to save all the time?" "HEY!" Aaron says. "There's no need for words like that!" He begins to walk forward but Tosha holds him back. "Aaron!" she says. "John stop this!" Jordan says. "They're good fighters!" "Maybe one day." John says. "But they still have much to learn!" He looks up as the Blackbird Zord comes in. He looks back. "Do us a favor and stay out of our way from now on!" John says. "Come on Jordan!" He begins to walk back. "John. . ." Jordan says. "Come on! You're being too hard on them!" "I said come on!" John says. Jordan sighs and follows John. The two disappear into the Blackbird Zord in a flash of light. The Rangers all look up as it takes off and zooms away. Aaron growls as Tosha lets him go. "Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" he says. The Blackbird Zord is shown zooming away into the distance as we fade to black.


	19. Worthy Fighters

Worthy Fighters

The Blackbird Zord has landed and is resting in the forest. This time, Jordan is sitting in the pilot seat while John is out, just looking forward. "Why does John have to be so stubborn? I mean, he is a genius, but why won't he accept the others' help?" she thinks to herself. The door opens and John walks in, dressed in a tank top and sweat pants. "Jordan!" he says as he comes in. "Want to go for a run with me?!" Jordan looks back. "No." she says. "I'm fine. You go on ahead." "Suit yourself." John says and he turns back and walks off the cockpit. Jordan continues to look forward.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion walks onto the bridge. "Those Gold and Silver bastards!" he says. "Five was bad enough now I have seven to deal with!" He groans as he sits down on his throne. Ragnos walks up. "These two new Rangers definitely seem to be a force to be reckoned with Your Highness!" he says. "We have to find a way to eliminate them and fast!" Ahsoka walks onto the bridge. "No need to think!" she says. "I've found just the person for the job!" She turns to the side to reveal a gold moth-like mutant. "Meet Commander Mothwinger!" she says. "At your service Your Grace!" Mothwinger says as he walks over and kneels before Sion. "Mothwinger specializes in scoping out the weaknesses in his opponents and using them to his advantage!" Ahsoka says. "Meaning he can spy on these two Rangers and scope out their weaknesses to defeat them?" Ragnos asks. "Precisely!" Ahsoka says. "Very good!" Sion says. "In that case, Mothwinger, deploy immediately and see to it that these guys are defeated!" "Yes My Lord!" Mothwinger says.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all at the table eating lunch. Aaron is chewing his food violently. "Aaron," Tosha says, "no need to chew so hard." Aaron glares at her. "I'm just still annoyed." he says. "About John?" Tosha asks. "Yes!" Aaron says. "He was a real jerk!" "Well," Shelby says, "the sad thing is that everything he said is true. I mean they have had to save us in the last few fights." Riley looks at her. "Don't tell me you're giving into what he's saying!" he says. "We're doing our best!" Colt nods. "Besides," he says, "skill doesn't always make a hero! Its all about what's in here!" He pats his chest where his heart is. Dawson walks into the room from the side. "Sir!" the Rangers all call as they launch themselves up at attention. "As you were!" Dawson says. The Rangers all sit back down and continue eating. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch Rangers." Dawson says. "Just want to say you guys have a visitor!" The Rangers all look up from eating. Dawson turns to his side, revealing Jordan behind him. "I'll leave you guys alone then." he says and walks out. Aaron gets up out of his chair. "What are you doing here?!" Aaron asks Jordan as Dawson leaves. Jordan walks forward, he hands together. "Umm. . ." she says as she looks around. "You guys have a very nice place here!" she says and giggles a bit. Shelby smiles at Jordan back. "That's very nice of you," Colt says, "but surely you didn't just come here to see the place!" "Right." Jordan says calmly. "I wanted to apologize for how John is acting. He's not what he seems. He's actually a very good person once you get to know him!" "Is he going to coming to apologize himself?" Aaron asks. "Well. . .no." Jordan says. Aaron waves at her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" he says with a wink. "Aaron!" Tosha says and back hands him across the shoulder. "John's not the only one who has a habit of being rude it seems!" "You guys need to understand!" Jordan says. "I want to fight with you guys. . .but I always fight with John." "Well then what are you going to do?" Riley asks. "I've made a plan!" Jordan says. "I'm going to help you guys better yourselves! Make you guys seem so much better than John will have to agree to work with you!" All of the Rangers just look at her with confusion. "And what exactly does that mean. . .?" Aaron asks with a lot of regret.

Jordan walks through the Bio Base training ground as the five Rangers are sparring. Colt is throwing martial arts moves by himself, while the other four are sparring with wooden swords, Shelby with Riley and Tosha with Aaron. "John was trained in the Bio Force Elite!" Jordan says. "The best of the best of the best! If you guys became as good as he became, then he'd probably have more respect for you! Let's go! Come on!" As the five are all training, they each give Jordan an annoyed look.

John sprints through the city. As he runs over a bridge into the docks area, he slows down a bit. He leans forward and starts breathing heavily. As he keeps looking down, he, once again, has a flash back to the past.

John is kneeling down on his knees in the back of a console, as if hiding from something. "YOU BASTARD!" he yells angrily and then draws a blaster from his side. He stands up to shoot forward. But then another person, whose back is turned so that we can't see his face, simply raises his right arm up, also holding a blaster, and pulls the trigger. A laser blast hits John in his right arm. He groans in pain as he gets knocked back and falls down, clutching his arm.

Cut to John getting pushed back in a dark field, fire everywhere, as he clutches his hurt arm, blood all over his left hand. A mysterious person charges forward with a sword in his hand at a horde of Reptilitrons before vanishing behind an explosion. "CAPTAIN LEO!" he calls out as he keeps looking forward.

John snaps back and shakes his head. "No!" he says. He sighs again, then starts to walk forward again, nearly ready to start jogging. As he does, Mothwinger peers at him from behind. "Yes!" he says. "Now for my move!" He moves out of his place and now standing directly behind John, he raises his hands and fires two energy blasts at John. The blasts come closer to him. "Got you!" Mothwinger says, but before the blasts can hit him, John jumps to the left, then flipping around, he draws his Jet Blaster and fires back, knocking Mothwinger back, the mutant groaning in pain. John gets up and smirks. "You breathe so loud I could hear you from a mile away!" he says. "Fighting you won't even give me half the workout I need! Later!" he runs off. Mothwinger growls as he gets up. "Saying I'm not worthy are you?!" he says. "That was just one try! Wait till you see what I got for you next! Even the most vigilant sometimes get distracted!"

John flips through the air, wielding his Sky Sword in his hands, though he's unmorphed. As he does, he slashes through a large rock. Then he makes several fast moves, moving so fast that he's practically a blur. As he finishes, he stands in place, holding his sword at his right as the rock is still there one second, the next it's reduced to nothing but dust and rubble that falls to ground. John smiles a bit as he stands back up. Mothwinger peers behind a tree at him. "Alright!" he says. "Now for the next plan. He takes out a small blaster. "I got you now Gold Boy!" he says. He fingers the trigger as he aims. John looks back, not looking worried at all. Mothwinger prepares to fire, but then, John throws his sword back, the sword twirling around like a boomerang. It hits his hand, sending the blaster flying, and then flies back to John. "Should have retreated!" John says. "I let you go back there! But you're clearly too persistent to give up!" He takes out his Bio Tag. He inserts it into his Morpher and then hits the switch. "Bio Force! Override!" he says and his full Morphing Sequence is shown as he transforms. John flips forward. "Sky Sword!" he says as he slashes at Mothwinger in a flipping movement, striking him. He comes down and flips forward, behind Mothwinger. He slashes again. This time, Mothwinger turns around and parries the attack, but John quickly attacks again, slashing the mutant across the chest. He rings his blade up, knocking the mutant off guard, then back down, slashing him. He then sticks his sword in the ground and throws a roundhouse kick at Mothwinger, knocking him back. "Bio Tag! Set!" John calls out as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Sky Sword. His blade energizes, engulfed in blue energy, and he slashes at Mothwinger in a leftward stroke across. Mothwinger takes the slash and goes flying back, falling into the ocean. "Hm!" John says. He de-morphs. "Guess that takes care of that pest!" He turns around and goes back to running. Mothwinger walks out of the water. "He's pretty confident!" Mothwinger says. "But I think I know what I can do. But I have to find the Silver Ranger first!"

Jordan and the other five Rangers are out jogging. Jordan is in front. Aaron, Tosha and Riley manage to barely keep up while Colt and Shelby drag far behind. Jordan laughs excitedly. "Isn't this fun guys?!" she says. "Not. . .exactly!" Colt says in between breaths. "How the Hell is this supposed to help us prove ourselves to John?!" Aaron asks, breathing heavily. Jordan stops and turns around. The other Rangers stop, breathing heavily, Colt falling back while Shelby and Tosha lean forward, gasping for breath. "It's simple!" Jordan says. "John trains every day! He says training is important to keep one alert! Resting is no good! That's what John always says!" "So he doesn't even stop to eat?!" Aaron asks. "And seriously, why can't we just rest for a few minutes?!" Jordan looks confused. "Why do you guys have to be so disagreeable?" she asks. "John would never say stuff like that!" Colt groans as he gets up. "Stop comparing us to John!" Aaron shouts, sounding angry now. Riley catches his breath and walks up to Jordan. "Listen Jordan," Riley says, "we know you mean well. But comparing us to John and trying to force us to live up to his standards makes you just as bad as he is. We are who we are. And if John can't accept that, then we don't need him." The other Rangers nod. Jordan looks a little confused, and hurt. "Come on guys!" Colt says. "Let's go!" Everyone turns around and starts walking back, following Colt. Jordan looks after them, looking down. "Looks like I blew it. . ." she thinks to herself. She looks down. Mothwinger peers behind her from a wall. "YES!" he whispers to himself. "Now to put my plan into effect!" He raises his hand.

As John keeps walking, he suddenly stops, as if he senses something.

Mothwinger snaps his fingers, and suddenly, a horde of Reptilitrons and four Serpenteroids appear from the ground and surround Jordan. "HEY!" Jordan says. But before she can move, the Serpenteroids grab her by her sides and hold her in place. Jordan screams in horror.

John hears Jordan's scream. "Jordan!" he says and starts running back.

Colt and the other Rangers hear Jordan as well. "Jordan!" Colt says. "She's in trouble!" Riley says. "Come on!" Everyone rushes back.

Mothwinger runs up as the two Serpenteroids have Jordan seized, the Reptilitrons standing guard. John and the other Rangers run up on each side. John draws his Jet Blaster and aims it at them, while Riley draws his Electro Blaster and aims it, the others just standing behind him. "Syndicate!" Aaron says. "Let her go!" John says angrily. "NOW!" Mothwinger laughs. "I see you love your sister a lot Gold Ranger!" he says. "Well, if you want her back, you'll have to find me first!" "NO!" John says, and moves forward to attack, but as he jumps at them, Mothwinger and the soldiers, along with Jordan, vanish. "JOHN!" Jordan says as she disappears. John falls forward and lands on the ground, pounding it with his fists. "DAMN IT!" he says. He stands up. The other Rangers run up as well. "Anybody catch a clue where that bug took her?!" Aaron asks. "No!" Shelby says. John growls in fury.

The Blackbird Zord is standing in a forest area, having landed. John is in the cockpit, at the pilot seat, looking through the screen, the other Rangers standing behind him. "You got anything yet?!" Colt asks. John doesn't listen and types in another code. Then, suddenly, an icon appears on the screen. "Got her!" he says. "Her Morpher signal is coming from the city's east construction site near the beachhead!" "That's not too far from here!" Shelby says. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Colt asks. "Let's go!" He starts to head out. But then John gets from his seat and puts his hand on Colt's shoulder. "No." he says. Colt turns around. "I'll handle this myself!" John says. "You guys will only get in the way!" "Are you serious?!" Aaron asks. "You'll be outnumbered!" "Numbers are nothing to me!" John says. "This is my problem and I'll handle it my way!" John pushes past Colt and walks forward. "That bastard!" Aaron says as John disappears. "Is he really so arrogant that he'd not even accept our help when his sister is in jeopardy?!" Tosha asks. Riley just keeps looking forward.

Jordan is chained to a pole and her mouth is gagged. Four Serpenteroids and a horde of Reptilitrons guard her as she struggles. Mothwinger walks up to her. "Yes!" he says. "Very soon your brother will be here!" He turns to the side as he hears a soaring noise. "SEE!" he says. Jordan looks forward. John arrives, Morphed, and flips forward, holding his Sky Sword. "Stop!" he says. "Let my sister go!" He begins to move forward. "Not so fast goldie!" Mothwinger says. John stops. Two of the Serpenteroids hold their blades at Jordan's neck. "Move one more step and your sister will die!" John looks forward at Jordan and gasps. "So stop resisting and hand over your Morpher immediately!" Mothwinger says. John gasps again, looking down. Mothwinger walks over and pinches Jordan's cheek. "Don't you care what happens to your cute little sister?!" he asks mockingly. Jordan looks forward. "I'm sorry. . .big brother." Jordan thinks to herself. John looks forward and de-morphs. "What am I going to do?!" John thinks to himself. "Even if I did give him my Morpher he'd still never let Jordan go." Jordan looks toward John. "I know what you're thinking big brother." she thinks to herself. "Yes! Don't give in! Just fight! Don't worry about me!" John looks up. "But. . ." he thinks, "I still can't risk Jordan getting killed." "John knows what to do!" Jordan thinks to herself. "John's the best! He'd never let his own personal feelings get in the way of what he's here to do! That's why he won't let the risk of me getting hurt stop him from fighting now! Right John?!" John looks forward, he and Jordan staring at each other. John reaches over and fingers his Morpher, ready to hand it over. Jordan's eyes widen with horror. "WHAT?!" she thinks. Mothwinger laughs. "Well what are you waiting for?!" he asks. "Hand them over already." John looks down then nods sadly. "WAIT!" a voice calls out and everyone turns around. The other five Rangers run up. Colt runs forward while Riley, Tosha, Shelby and Aaron stay behind. "Them?!" John says softly. "I told them not to come! What are they doing?!" Colt runs up until he's right in front of Mothwinger. He takes out his Morpher. "Why not take my Bio Morpher?!" he asks. "Let Jordan go and I'll take her place!" "Colt!" Jordan thinks to herself. John looks forward. "What is this idiot doing?!" he thinks to himself. The other Rangers look shocked. Mothwinger laughs. "Very well!" He jumps down in front of Colt. "Hand it over then!" Colt nods and tosses his Morpher forward. Mothwinger catches it. "Thank you very much Red Ranger!" he says. Colt runs forward. "Alright!" he says. "Now let her go! I'm taking her place!" Mothwinger laughs. "Let her go now!" Colt says and tackles him. Mothwinger grabs his arm and flips him over, stomping on his face. "Do you really think that I'd let my hostage go that easily?!" Mothwinger asks. "You're really stupid!" Colt growls. John looks forward, then up at Jordan. Mothwinger looks at John. "You next Goldie!" he says. "Hand over your Morpher or watch your sister die!" John steps forward, ready to give into Mothwinger's demands. "NO!" Colt says, and grabs Mothwinger's foot. He flips the mutant over and he goes flying back. Colt turns to John. "JOHN!" he says. John nods and straps his Morpher on. He takes out his tag. "Bio Force! Override!" he calls out as he Morphs. He begins to move forward. "Oh no you don't!" Mothwinger says. "Reptilitrons!" The Reptilitrons all jump forward and surround John. John looks around. Mothwinger gets up and looks toward Jordan. "Take her out!" he says to the Serpenteroids. One of them nods and they all raise their blades. John attempts to move forward, but the Reptilitrons hold him back. "NO!" he says as he helplessly reaches out. The Serpenteroids laugh, but then, lasers from behind knock them back. "Huh?!" John says and looks up. Riley, Shelby, Tosha and Aaron all appear behind, their Electro Blasters aimed at their enemies. Jordan smiles. The four run over. Aaron breaks the chains holding Jordan, freeing her and Riley ties off the gag. "You okay?!" Shelby asks. "Thank you guys!" Jordan says. "My hostage!" Mothwinger says. "NO!" Colt gets up and tackles him. The two wrestle, and then, with Colt on top, he takes his Morpher back, and Jordan's as well. "I'll take these!" he says. John slashes around himself, knocking the Reptilitrons back, than looks forward, de-morphing. Jordan and the other five jump down to join, while Colt runs up to meet with John, all seven Rangers coming together. Colt hands Jordan her Morpher. "I believe this belongs to you!" he says. Jordan takes it back with a smile. "Thank you Colt!" she says. Colt smiles, then looks to John. "Well how was that then?!" he asks. John gives a smile and folds his arms. "You're all still reckless idiots!" he says. "But thanks for helping this time!" Colt smiles back. Everyone looks forward. Mothwinger growls as he looks forward, the Reptilitrons coming together with him. "How dare you ruin my plan!" he asks. "I'll kill you all for this!" The seven Rangers all line up. Colt looks to John. "Want to try this together this time?" he asks. John smirks. "Sounds good!" he says. "But if you get killed this time I'll never forgive you for it!" Colt smiles. "We're a team!" he says excitedly. "We'll either die together, or never die at all!" The other Rangers nod with smiles. John smiles. "Hm!" he says as he nods. Colt looks forward. "Let's go guys!" he says, and all seven Ranger stand together. Jordan stands at Colt's right with Riley and Shelby, and John does the same on Colt's left with Aaron and Tosha. Colt holds his Tag up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The other six hold theirs up. "Ready!" they all respond. And the seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" Theme music plays as the seven full Morphing Sequences are shown, first the core five all at once, then John and Jordan split-screened. As the seven Rangers are all transformed, they execute roll call, theme music still playing.

"The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier! Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby"  
"The Fast Soldier! Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier! Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier! Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier! Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier! Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
Colt holds his fist out. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." All seven Rangers call out together "Bio Force!" a huge explosion erupting behind them as they strike the final pose.

Mothwinger growls. "Let's get on with this fight already!" he says. He points forward. "Get them!" The Reptilitrons all charge forward. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's show them what all seven of us can do! Attack!" All seven Rangers charge forward. The camera starts pulling away as each of the Rangers, one by one, start engaging the Reptilitrons.

Riley retreats back as two Reptilitrons strike at him. He parries a blow with his Bio Crossbow, than pushes back, sending his two attackers back as three more come at him. Jordan flips behind him, wielding two Jet Blasters. She holds her arms out as she open fires rapidly, shooting down her three targets. She stands up, standing back to back with Riley, who peers at her. "Nice!" he says. "Thanks!" Jordan says excitedly.

Aaron flips over the back of a Reptilitron and slashes two down. He blocks the blows of two more with his Bio Axe as they come up at him, than pushes them back. As the two Reptilitrons are pushed back, they fall right in front of John, who slashes his two Sky Swords across, slashing them down. As John walks up, he slashes down two Reptilitrons, one on his left and the other on his right. Aaron, meanwhile, slashes across in a leftward stroke, striking down two. John flips forward next to Aaron, and standing side-by-side, the two slash in opposite strokes, slashing down five Reptilitrons each on each side. Then, John comes down and throws a sweep kick, while Aaron slashes above him with his Axe. With his sweep kick, John brings down two Reptilitrons while Aaron slashes down three Reptilitrons. John stands up. "Hm!" the two Rangers say together as they look at each other, John giving a thumbs up.

Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward and open fires, shooting down two in front of her, than she turns back and shoots down four more. Jordan moves forward, past Shelby and open fires around her, shooting down a huge horde of Reptilitrons. She then jumps forward and then lands right behind Shelby. The two look at each other. They tap their heads together, giggling a bit, than both walk around. Pointing their blasters forward, then spin around and fire away, shooting down all Reptilitrons around them. Then as they stop, they both turn around and high five each other excitedly.

Tosha locks her Bio Lance on the ground and throws a kick forward, knocking back a Reptilitron. Then she brings it up and lunges it forward. She hoists a Reptilitron and flips it over her head. As it flies through the air, John jumps up, slashing down the Reptilitron as he flies forward, then lands in front of Tosha. Tosha nods as he stands up. As Reptilitrons close in on them, John slashes his swords in a circular movement, slashing down four on his right and three on his left, while Tosha parries by spinning her Lance around, then launching it up from the bottom, knocking one back. John flips over and slashes down two more Reptilitrons, while Tosha sweeps to the right and slashes down four more. "Not bad!" John says as he looks back at Tosha.

Colt sweeps to the right and slashes down five Reptilitrons, then runs forward, slashing down three more. The other Rangers run up and join him, the Reptilitrons going down. Mothwinger cowers as the four Serpenteroids run up and stand guard. "Let's go at full strength!" Colt says. The seven Rangers all take out their Bio Tags and insert them into their weapons. "Bio Tags! Set!" they all call out. Riley, Shelby and Jordan all aim their weapons forward as they charge, then fire at full power, striking two of the Serpenteroids and sending them down. Aaron, Tosha, John and Colt all energize their weapons and all slash at the other two, sending them down. Mothwinger stares in shock as they go down. "Now for you!" Colt says as he points forward. Colt jumps forward and slashes at him with his Bio Blade, striking him in a downward strike, then going past him. John comes forward. "Sky Sword! Winger Mode!" he says and hits his two blades together. The blades energize and he holds them out, taking off in the air. He flies past Mothwinger, striking the mutant as he passes by. Then as he lands and throws a kick forward, knocking him back, right into the blaster fire of Jordan, Riley and Shelby, who all open fire at him simultaneously. Tosha locks her Lance on the ground, and then grabs Aaron's hand. She swings herself to the left, swinging Aaron forward and allowing him to strike at the mutant as he sweeps past, sending the mutant back. The seven Rangers come together. "Alright!" Colt says. "Time for the finisher! John! Jordan!" "No need to tell us!" John says. "Right!" Jordan says. The Rangers activate the Bio Blaster. Colt holds it out. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out as he aims it forward. Riley, Aaron, Tosha and Shelby take their usual spots. John and Jordan stand on the sides of the other Rangers, John on the left and Jordan on the right. Colt takes out his Bio Tag. "Bio Tag! Set!" he says as he inserts it into the back of the Bio Blaster. John takes out his. "Bio Tag! Set!" he says as he inserts it into his Sky Sword. Jordan takes out hers. "Bio Tag! Set!" she says as she inserts it into her Jet Blaster and aims it forward. All Rangers aim their attacks at Mothwinger. "Fire!" Colt says and pulls the trigger. "Fire!" Jordan says as she fires. John cries out as he swings his Sky Sword in a leftward stroke, sending an energy slash at Mothwinger. All three attacks come together for one devastating attack and hits Mothwinger, who groans in pain as he falls back, vanishing in a fiery explosion. "ALRIGHT!" Colt says excitedly with a thumbs up. "YEAH!" Jordan says excitedly as she jumps up and down. "WE DID IT!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster. "Not over by a long shot!" she says, and pulls the trigger.

Mothwinger's body is zapped with the lasers as he grows to giant size. The Rangers all look up. Colt looks to John. "Ready for round two?" he asks. John nods. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Launch Zords!" he says. John holds up his wrist. "Blackbird Zord!" he calls out.

The Bio Zords deploy from the Zord Holding Bay, the voice announcing " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ "

A shot of the Bio Zords coming up is shown, followed by the Blackbird Zord coming in. Colt jumps into the Bio Speeder, a shot of him landing in his cockpit shown. He engages his Morpher to the control panel as he says "Megazord Mode!" and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown as the Bio Jet docks and forms the head. "Complete! Bio Force Megazord!" the Rangers all call out as it completes sequence. Then John is shown jumping into the Flyer Jet's cockpit. He engages his Morpher to the control panel as he says "Megazord Mode" and hits the combination button on his Morpher. The voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " and the sequence of the Bio Flyer Megazord is shown, showing the final shot of the upper body docking with the Flyer Chopper to form it's legs. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John says. "Powered up!" Jordan says. The two Megazords stand against Mothwinger. After circling each other, Mothwinger charges forward at the two. The Bio Force Megazord slashes at him, while the Bio Flyer Megazord moves slightly to the left. Mothwinger grabs the Megazord's Saber, while the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes at him from behind, hitting him. Then the Bio Force Megazord knees him back, knocking him forward. "Lasers!" Colt says and pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Bio Force Megazord holds it's arms out and open fires at Mothwinger, knocking him back. "Spinout Strike!" John calls out and hits a switch. The Bio Flyer Megazord launches itself forward then holds it's arms out. It starts spinning rapidly, striking Mothwinger repeatedly. The mutant falls back and struggles up, groaning in pain. "The finisher!" Colt says. "Saber Full Power!" the core five Rangers say together. The Bio Force Megazord holds it's Saber out and it energizes. "Engage blades!" John says and hits a switch. "Full power!" Jordan calls out. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds its arms out and charges it's blades to full power. The Bio Flyer Megazord strikes it's blades in a cross "X" shape. The Bio Force Megazord slashes it's saber in an "X" shape as well. Both attacks hit Mothwinger and he clutches his stomach as he goes down in a fiery explosion. The two Megazords look on. "YEAH!" Jordan says excitedly. The other Rangers all launch themselves up in excitement, though John just crosses his arms. "Hm!" he says.

As the sun is beginning to set, the seven Rangers all meet at the cliff, John and Jordan standing on opposite sides of the other five. "So what do you think of us now?!" Aaron asks John. John smiles, than looks up as he crosses his arms. "You five still have a lot to learn!" he says. Jordan looks confused. "But. . ." John continues, "you're not bad either!" Shelby gives a cute smile. "Right!" she says, than looks away, blushing a bit. John looks to Jordan. "And," he continues, "maybe if I stuck around a bit. . .I could give you guys a few pointers." Everyone looks at John in surprise. Colt walks forward. "Is that your way of saying. . .that you'd like to fight with us?!" he asks. John smiles and looks down. Jordan smiles a bit. "Well what do you say?" Colt asks. He offers John a hand again. "Friends?" he asks. John looks up at Colt, who laughs nervously a bit. Then he looks back at Jordan, who looks very hopeful. John walks up to Colt, then looks down thinking a bit. Then, with a smile, he takes Colt's hand. "Friends!" he says. Jordan throws herself up into the air. "ALRIGHT!" she says. John nods at Colt with a smile, and everyone starts cheering. A long shot shows Jordan run over to the other Rangers and literally grab Shelby's hand, shaking it excitedly. The Rangers all continue to talk, the dialogue inaudible, as the camera pans to the setting sun.


	20. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

The Bio Force Truck and two of the bikes ride into the Bio Base garage. Aaron and Tosha park the bikes in front and take off their helmets. The other Rangers get out of the truck, Colt in the driver's seat, John in the front passenger's and Riley, Shelby and Jordan all in the back. John looks around the garage as he gets out, and nods with a look on his face. "Nice garage." he says.

The five Rangers lead John and Jordan down the hall where all the bedrooms are. John and Jordan are both carrying a suitcase and a bag each. "Here's my room!" Colt says gesturing to it, and gestures to rooms on his left and right as he points out who each room belongs to. "Riley's! Tosha's! Aaron's! And Shelby's!" He points to the front. "Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel's rooms are on the other side, and there are two extra rooms they made for guests!" He points to the very end of the hall where two doors are. "You two got those rooms!" he says.

John walks into his personal room and looks around, Aaron and Riley behind him. He nods with approval as he sets his stuff down. "This will do very nicely!" he says. "Much better than the Blackbird Zord's bunkroom!" Aaron smirks. "Glad to see you like something about us!" he says.

Jordan sets her stuff down, Tosha and Shelby behind her. She smiles. "This is a really nice room!" she says, and turns to Tosha and Shelby. "It's perfect!" she says. The other two smile. "You two are so awesome!" Jordan says, and tackle hugs the two. Shelby quickly accept it and hugs back, also equally excited, though Tosha looks a little surprised. "Okay okay Jordan!" she says. "Maybe you should calm down a bit!" Jordan giggles a bit. "Sorry!" she says. "It's really awesome to have another girl on the team!" Shelby says excitedly. "We should totally all have a day out all to ourselves!" Jordan says. "Just us three girls!" "Yeah!" Shelby says. "That would be awesome!" "That does sound pretty cool!" Tosha says. "Alright!" Jordan says excitedly.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is walking through the hall toward the bridge. Ahsoka walks out and the two meet in place. Ragnos briefly stops and glares at her as she passes by. Ahsoka just keeps walking as if he's not there. "HM!" Ragnos says angrily. He walks onto the bridge, Sion and Vulkar absent and the bridge is vacant except for the two Reptilitrons at the two consoles. "That bitch backstabbed me!" he says. "Turned on me and put all the blame of going behind His Highness' back on me! Guess it's clear then. . .I'm alone here!" Sion and Vulkar walk onto the bridge, Vulkar standing at his usual spot while Sion sits on it. Ragnos bows. "Your Highness!" he says. "I have a suggestion for the next operation!" "Captain Ahsoka has already given her suggestion General!" Sion says. "But. . ." Ragnos begins, clearly outraged that Sion is choosing Ahsoka's judgment over his. Ahsoka walks onto the bridge with a skeleton-like mutant following her. "This, Your Highness" she says, "is Commander Skelesorber!" "At your service!" the mutant says as he bows. Ragnos looks onto Skelesorber, looking very curious. "I've never seen him before!" he says. Ahsoka looks at Ragnos very confidently and chuckles. "Skelesorber's has the ability to absorb any form of energy from surfaces he makes contact with!" "Very impressive!" Sion says. Ragnos looks back, growling. "In that case, Commander Skelesorber, deploy when ready and see to the end of those Power Rangers!" Sion says. Skelesorber bows. "At once my Lord!" he says.

In the Bio Base Command Center, Maddox, Dawson, John and Jordan are at the main console. Maddox is showing John and Jordan a view of the Zord Holding Bay on the viewing monitor, the Blackbird Zord now docked inside. John is standing directly at the front in front of Jordan, who looks much more bored and eager to be dismissed. John nods. "Very good!" he says. "I've also synched your Morphers with the communication system here as well!" Maddox says. "That way you'll now be able to communicate with us and the other Rangers, and if the situation demands it, I can recharge your Morphers through the main computer now!" John nods. "Very good!" he says. "Glad to know that we also have your assistance!" Maddox nods with a smile. As John and Maddox keep talking, the dialogue inaudible, Jordan looks behind her. Aaron passes by, and stops briefly. Jordan waves at Aaron. Aaron gives a brief smile then keeps walking away. "That's just about it then!" Maddox says. Dawson walks forward. "We're glad to have you two here!" Dawson says. "You're both good fighters! We look forward to your assistance!" John nods. "Thank you Colonel." he says with a slight smile. "Dismissed!" Dawson says. "Yes sir!" John says and walks away. He passes by Jordan. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Oh yeah!" Jordan says as she turns back. "Just saw Aaron is all!" John looks confused. "So?" he asks. "Just really want to be his friends is all!" Jordan says. "But he seems pretty distant from us!" John groans. "Well, do whatever you want to sis," he says, "but I'm tired! And it's late too! Night!" He walks out. Jordan smiles. "Goodnight big brother!" she says. She walks to her room as well.

It's early in the morning as Aaron walks out of his room, dressed up in normal clothes. He walks into the lounge and grabs the keys off the rack. Then he walks into the garage, where he sees Jordan already in there, looking at one of the motorcycles. She looks up as Aaron walks in. "Hi Aaron!" she says excitedly. Aaron retreats back, still slightly out of it and startled when he sees her. "AH!" he says. "Oh. It's only you Jordan." "What are you doing up so early?" Aaron groans. "It was my turn to buy groceries last night." he says. "I need to go out and grab some stuff for dinner now! Riley gave me a list. I'm going out now." Jordan gets excited. "Can I come to?!" she asks. Aaron groans in disgust. "Fine." he says. "I guess I can use some assistance." "Yay!" Jordan says and she and Aaron get in the truck. Aaron starts the engine and pulls out.

John is asleep in his bed, wearing only sweat pants and sleeping without a shirt on. His Sky Sword is on the left hand side of his bed, leaning against the wall. He's sweating heavily as he groans and winces, turning his head left and right. He begins to have a dream.

"YOU BASTARD!" John says angrily as he takes out his blaster. He moves to fire it, but then, the figure, his back still to John, raises his blaster with his right hand and pulls the trigger, shooting John in the arm. John takes the hit and falls back, clutching his right arm with his left hand, blood pouring from it. He groans in pain. The figure, his back still to John, laughs. "Just like how I told you Johnny boy!" he says, speaking in a mocking tone that sounds both playful and sadistic. "If you fight the way that old man taught you, all you find in your future is death!" John struggles to his feet and growls. "You damned traitor!" he says. "I'll kill you for this!" He charges forward. The figure's mouth is briefly shown as he gives a sadistic smirk. He snaps his fingers and two Serpenteroids stand in his way. One kicks John back and he falls back, then the two run up to him. John quickly gets up and, still clutching his arm, he throws a roundhouse kick at the two with his right foot, but one of them grabs his leg and swings him around. John goes flying back and hits a wall sliding down. Groaning in pain, he looks up as the Serpenteroids run at him. One launches itself at John, it's blade raised high, and John holds his left arm up in defensive position as he looks away, ready for the worst.

John wakes up with a start. He groans in shock as he grabs his Sky Sword at his side and raises it up, growling as he launches forward and holding it. He breathes heavily as he looks around, than looks up at his window, noticing the sun starting to rise. He sets his sword back down and relaxes, sitting up on the side of his best. He sighs a bit more as he rests his head in his hands, then gets up. He slips on his slippers and walks out of his room, heading toward the bathroom.

As John opens the door, he doesn't notice that Shelby is already in the bathroom. Having just gotten out of the shower, Shelby is wearing nothing but a white towel over her body and drying her hair with a smaller towel. As John walks in, he looks up, still out of it, and then notices he walked in on Shelby. He retreats back in shock. "Agh!" he screams in shock. Shelby looks to her right at John, completely unstartled. "OH!" she says with a smile and lowers her arms with the towel in it. "Good morning John! Is everything okay?! You seem tense!" John is still shocked and stutters as he talks. "Shelby!" he says. "Yeah. . .I just. . .well I. . .uhhh. . .I. . .just. . .had a bad dream. Umm. . .sorry I just. . .walked in without knocking. . .I. . .just. . .I. . ." Shelby giggles as she covers her mouth. "It's okay John!" she says. John smiles nervously. "Umm. . .right." he says, still stuttering. "Well. . .I'd better go now. . ." Shelby giggles again and waves at John in a very flirty way. "See you later than. . .cutie!" "Right!" John says, very nervously, and slams the door behind him as he leans against the door. "Oh my God!" he says almost silently. Tosha walks out of her room, dressed in her nightgown and notices John. "John!" she says and walks over to him. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." John sees Tosha and stands up straight. "Oh!" he says. "Nothing's wrong. I. . .just. . .uhh. . .stretching my legs is all!" Tosha looks confused. "You sure?" she asks. John nods. "Uhh. . .yeah!" he responds. "I'm. . .just going to get ready to take a shower." He walks off and Tosha looks after him. In the bathroom, Shelby, who's gone back to drying her hair, looks at the door again, and giggles again as she covers her mouth.

Aaron and Jordan walk out of the grocery store, both carrying bags. Jordan is skipping excitedly, while Aaron is trailing behind. Aaron opens up the truck and Jordan puts hers in the trunk. Aaron walks up and puts his in as well. "Is Riley's cooking really as great as Shelby says it is Aaron?!" Jordan asks excitedly. Aaron nods, slightly annoyed. "Yep." he says. "Let's get back already then!" Jordan says. "I'm starved!" Aaron groans as he and Jordan get back in the truck.

Aaron is at the wheel of the truck, driving, while Jordan is excitedly singing to herself. Aaron just looks over at her and groans. "Are you ever sad Jordan?" he asks, annoyed. Jordan looks over with a smile. "Of course!" she says excitedly. Aaron prepares to say something, but then his Morpher goes off. He takes it out. "Colonel?" he asks. "The Syndicate is attacking in the city's east side!" "We're on our way!" Aaron says. He puts his Morpher away and starts flooring toward the scene. Jordan claps a bit. "Alright!" she says. Aaron eyes her and groans.

Skelesorber is walking through the city with Reptilitrons behind him as he laughs and civilians run away. "Run away civilians!" Skelesorber says. "I have no business with you!" The Bio Force Truck comes screeching to a halt in front of Skelesorber. Aaron and Jordan jump out. "Stop!" Aaron says. "Ah!" Skelesorber says. "Guess the welcome wagon's starting to come out!" "Let's go!" Jordan says and takes out her Bio Tag. Aaron glares at her for a second, but nods. "Ready?!" Jordan calls out. Aaron takes out his. "Ready!" he responds. The two insert their Bio Tags in their Morphers and then hit the switches. "Bio Force! Override!" they call out, and the two's Morphing Sequences are shortened up, showing the final part of the sequence, as their helmets apepar. Jordan takes out her Sky Sword and Jet Blaster. "Attack!" she says excitedly. Aaron takes out his Axe and the two charge forward.

Jordan flips forward, dodging two Reptilitrons that come at her, then slashes them both down. She tosses her Sky Sword up, than catches it in an underhand grip. She strikes her sword back and stabs one of the Reptilitrons behind her, then sweeps to the left, striking another one. She then sweeps around and fires her Jet Blaster rapidly, shooting down 10 Reptilitrons all around her.

Aaron flips over the hood of a nearby car, and strikes two Reptilitrons with a roundhouse kick as he lands, knocking them back. Then he slashes forward with his Axe and strikes three more back. He ducks another blow then throws his shoulder forward, knocking his attacker back, than sweep kicks to the left, tripping two more Reptilitrons.

Aaron runs up and confronts Skelesorber and Jordan runs up toward him as well. "We fight pretty good together Aaron!" she says excitedly, but Aaron blows her off. "Guys!" Colt's voice calls out, and the two turn around as Colt, John, Shelby, Riley and Tosha run up. "Great to see you guys too!" Jordan says excitedly. "Now we're all together!" "Yeah!" Shelby says excitedly. Aaron just shakes his head. "It matters not how many of you there are!" Skelesorber says. "I'll take you all out at once!" The Rangers take out their Bio Power Weapons, John wielding his two Sky Swords and Jordan wielding her two Jet Blasters. "Let's go at full force!" Colt says. "Attack!" The seven charge forward. Skelesorber growls and goes forward. He holds out his hand and a large trident weapon appears. The Rangers all come at him. Skelesorber strikes at his left, but Colt flips forward and strikes across his stomach in a leftward stroke. John launches himself forward with a series of kicks, followed by a spinning heel, which sends the mutant back. John holds his arms out, allowing for Tosha to launch herself forward and Tosha brings her Bio Lance down in a downward strike, slashing the mutant hard and knocking him back. As he does, Riley, Shelby and Jordan all approach him from different sides on the left, right and behind. "Huh?" he says and the three Rangers open fire with their weapons, scoring hits on him. He groans in pain. "My turn!" Aaron says and charges forward, growling. He launches himself forward and attempts to bring his Axe down in a slashing motion. Skelesorber looks up and laughs. He holds up his left arm and a tentacle extends from it, latching onto Aaron. "What?!" Aaron says. Skelesorber swings Aaron over his head and strikes him with his trident. Aaron groans in pain as he flies through the air, hits against a wall. Skelesorber walks up. "Now it's time to show you guys what my real power is!" he says. "Don't think so!" Jordan says as she gets up. Skelesorber holds out his arms and launches his tentacles forward again. But as he does, Jordan comes in from the left and slashes at them with her Sky Sword, knocking them back. Skelesorber screams in pain as he is launched back. Jordan walks over to Aaron and kneels next to him, helping him up, while the other five Rangers jump in the way. Skelesorber retreats back, groaning in pain. "You'll pay for that Silver Ranger!" he says. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He retreats back and disappears. Jordan helps Aaron up. "Are you alright?!" she asks. Aaron forces her hands off of him. "I'm fine!" he says. "Just fine!" He snaps a bit before walking forward.

At the Bio Base, Tosha is setting the table for breakfast when Aaron walks in, groaning in pain slightly. "Hey Aaron!" she says. "You okay? Did that guy hit you hard?" Aaron shakes his head. "No!" he says. "I'm perfectly fine!" Tosha chuckles a bit. "Probably wouldn't be if Jordan hadn't moved in!" "Can we please not talk about Jordan?!" Aaron asks. "Whoa!" Tosha says. "Snappy much macho man?!" she asks in a teasing mood. "I'm just so annoyed at her!" Aaron says. "All she ever does is act all happy-happy, she never stops talking, and despite always acting carefree, she still saves me! She could beat a mutant when I can't! How does that make sense?!" Tosha chuckles and looks up. "Oh!" she says. "So that's what this is all about! You just can't handle the fact that you got saved by a girl who's far more carefree and less disciplined than you!" "No!" Aaron says. "I just don't like how she is!" Tosha gives him a look. "You and Shelby always hit it off good, and yet she's no different from Jordan! Just face it Aaron: you just can't handle the fact that you got your ass saved again by another girl!" Aaron smiles a bit. "Hey!" he says. "I've saved you just as many times as you've saved me! It's different with you!" Tosha chuckles a bit. "Right!" she says. "But still. . ." Aaron says, "if you ask me. . .I think Jordan has to go!" "Don't say that!" Tosha says. Riley walks in with a cart of food. "Alright foods on!" he says. Colt runs in. "Alright!" he says. Shelby and Jordan walk in afterward. "Yay!" Jordan says. "Now I can finally taste some of your world famous food Riley!" She and Shelby sit down while Riley smiles. John walks in last. Shelby looks up and sees him. She giggles a bit and waves at him in a very flirty way again. John gives a nervous smile and just waves back as he walks over to the table and sits down.

"What do you mean you failed?!" Sion says angrily to Skelesorber. "I had the Green Ranger!" Skelesorber says in a very scared way. "But the Silver Ranger got in my way!" "Hm!" Ragnos says. "Guess Captain Ahsoka's plan isn't working as she said it would Your Highness!" Ahsoka growls at him. "Perhaps you're right General!" Sion says. "But I'll give you one more chance! Go back to Earth and don't return until you've destroyed the Rangers!" "Yes Lord!" Skelesorber says in a scared tune. He walks off the bridge. Ragnos growls and walks off. Ahsoka looks at him and follows him off the bridge, walking until she's right next to him. "I see you're trying to make me look bad in front of His Highness!" she says. "Just like you did to me Captain!" Ragnos says. "What are you talking about?!" Ahsoka asks. "You turned your back on me!" Ragnos says. "You let me take the entire blame of going behind his back! Now His Highness is starting to lose his trust in me! And that means that His Majesty himself will start to lose his trust!" "You're still on that?!" Ahsoka says. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't let His Highness think I'm not loyal to him!" Ragnos stops and looks at her. "And you think I can put my loyalty to His Majesty in question?!" he asks angrily. Ahsoka growls at him. "You think I don't know why His Majesty even sent you here in the first place?!" she asks. "He has no faith in His Highness! He sent you here practically as a babysitter for him! But I know that His Highness is more powerful than his own father gives him credit for! And when Skelesorber destroys the Rangers, I'll show His Majesty that you're not needed here at all!" She walks off in a huff. Ragnos looks after her, growling in fury.

Aaron is in the workout room, benching 200 pounds when Jordan walks in. "Hi!" she says excitedly. Aaron looks up, and nearly drops the bar in surprise. He sets it back up and sits up, groaning. Jordan giggles. "You know you really shouldn't bench press without a spotter!" she says. "Want my help?!" Aaron groans and forces himself up. "No!" he snaps. "I'm fine! I'm done anyway!" He walks out of the base. Jordan looks at him in confusion. As Aaron is walking through the hall, he runs into Tosha. "What was that about?!" she asks. Aaron opens his mouth to say something when the alarm goes off. Everyone rushes into the Command Center. Maddox walks over to the main console and brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. As she types in the code, Skelesorber appears on the screen. "Looks like that skeleton guy is back!" Colt says. "Let's get on it!" The Rangers rush out of the Bio Base.

Skelesorber is walking through the city, laughing as he scares civilians away. "Now for round two!" he says. "Come on! Rangers!" "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out and Skelesorber looks forward as the seven Rangers come up, all already holding their weapons. They all hold their weapons forward as they run up. Skelesorber laughs. "Time for round two then!" he says. "Attack!" Colt says and the seven charge forward. Shelby, Riley and Jordan come forward and open fire at him with the Bio Sniper, Bio Crossbow and Jet Blasters and Skelesorber is knocked back. Tosha and John come forward and as the reach him, then both run past each other, each slashing at Skelesorber as then pass by, then stopping in place. They strike again in downward slashes, then they both throw kicks at him with their right feet. Skelesorber groans in pain. Colt comes forward, and runs past him, striking him with his Bio Blade, then turning right around and striking again, knocking Skelesorber back. Aaron runs up and attempts to strike at Skelesorber again. Skelesorber recovers. "I don't think so!" he says, and raises his hand. He open fires at Aaron with an energy blast and hits Aaron back, knocking him forward and causing him to get knocked back. "Aaron!" Jordan calls out. "Time to finish the job then!" Skelesorber says. He raises his hand and shoots a tentacle out. "Aaron!" Tosha says, and jumps in the way. "No!" she says. The tentacle hits Tosha and latches on to her. As the tentacle retracts, Tosha suddenly de-morphs and falls to her knees, falling forward unconscious. Aaron sits up. "TOSHA!" he says and rushes to her side. Riley and Shelby look back at Tosha. "What did he do?!" Riley says. John and Colt look back. "Huh?!" they say. "Got you!" Skelesorber says and shoots out four more tentacles. Their backs to Skelesorber, Colt, Shelby, Riley and John don't notice Skelesorber's move and his tentacles latch onto them. They groan in pain as they do, and Skelesorber laughs as he pulls back. His tentacles retract and the four Rangers all de-morph and fall forward unconscious. "What the?!" Aaron says. Jordan runs over to John and hoists him up. "No!" she says and starts shaking John's body. "John! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" She turns to Skelesorber. "What did you do to them?!" she demands. Skelesorber laughs. "There's a reason they call me Skelesorber!" he says. "I absorbed the energies within their bodies! That will leave them completely unconscious now! And now for you two!" "NO!" Jordan says, and, still holding John in her arm, she takes out her Jet Blaster and open fires rapidly in rage. Skelesorber takes every hit and Jordan keeps firing. Skelesorber groans. "Grr!" he says. "I'll be back then! You're next on my list Silver Ranger!" he says and disappears. Jordan lowers her blaster arm and sighs, than looks at John, looking down. Aaron looks over at Jordan.

At the Bio Base, Colt's body lies on a small bed in the Command Center as Maddox scans him down with a scanner, Dawson, Aaron, and Jordan at his side. Riley, Shelby, John and Tosha are lying in the lounge, all of them lying safely down. John and Shelby are on the couch while Riley and Tosha are on the floor. "So what's it look like?!" Jordan asks, very concerned. Maddox looks up. "That mutant absorbed all their life energy from their body!" she says. "So they're not hurt or physically damaged, but all their energy is gone!" "So what do we have to do?!" Aaron asks. "Defeating that mutant should release their energy back and allow them to return to normal." Maddox says. Jordan jumps up. "Alright!" she says. "Then it's up to me and Aaron then!" She puts her arm over Aaron's shoulder and smiles. Aaron just groans in disgust. "Right." he says reluctantly.

Aaron walks out of the Command Center. Jordan follows him. "So what's the plan Aaron?!" she asks. "Surely you must have a plan for victory?!" Aaron turns back, an angry look on his face. "Look Jordan!" he says. "Will you just leave me alone?!" he asks. Jordan looks confused. "I'm sick of you Jordan!" he says. "You're always talking, you never shut up, and what's worse is that you keep trying to save me when I can take care of myself! I don't need your help Jordan! None of us need your help! So just leave me alone!" He storms out of the base and Jordan looks after Aaron, looking very sad.

Aaron walks through the streets of the city, thinking to himself. Jordan's voice starts to echo in his head. "Hi Aaron!" she says excitedly in her head. Aaron continues to look down as he as a brief flashback to the past.

Aaron looks up as Sierra walks up to him. "Hi Aaron!" she says.

Aaron looks up as he snaps back to reality. He stops as he sees the burnt remains of the orphanage of where he lived. He sighs in sadness as he looks down. A tear streams down his face as it does. "Sierra. . ." he says to himself. As he says this, Jordan is revealed to be viewing him from a distance. She pulls back and leans against a wall.

Bodies fall to the ground unconscious as Skelesorber walks through the city. He laughs evilly. "More and more energy!" he says. "I feel fantastic!"

Aaron's Morpher goes off as he's standing in front of the orphanage. He takes it out. "Colonel?" he asks. "Skelesorber's back!" Maddox says. "I'm on my way!" Aaron says and runs out.

Skelesorber keeps coming through the city, some lucky civilians able to run away. Aaron walks up, Morphed and his Bio Axe in hand. "Stop right there Jack Skellington!" he says. Skelesorber walks forward. "Ah!" he says. "The green boy!" Aaron growls in fury as he charges forward. He strikes at Skelesorber in a leftward stroke, and Skelesorber parries. Aaron throws his left shoulder forward and hits Skelesorber forward in his stomach. Skelesorber groans, but launches his knees forward and hits him in the stomach, causing Aaron to stumble back. He groans, but holds his Axe up, ready to attack again. Skelesorber holds his arm out and his trident appears again in his hand. He laughs as he stands against Aaron. "I could just take your energy now!" he says. "But I'd rather have fun first!" "You asked for it then!" Aaron says and growls as he raises his Axe and charges forward. Skelesorber swings his trident in a leftward stroke. Aaron lowers his Axe just in time to block it. He launches his Axe up and his trident flies to the side. Aaron throws a forward kick with his right foot at Skelesorber, than spins around, swinging his Axe in a right stroke as he sweeps to the right. Skelesorber kicks forward, and Aaron ducks at the blow before throwing his left fist forward in a punch, hitting Skelesorber in the stomach. Skelesorber groans in pain, but then launches himself up in a flip kick with his left foot, hitting Aaron in the chin and knocking him back. Aaron groans, but recovers and holds his Axe at the ready. Skelesorber laughs. "I think that's enough fun for now!" he says. "I'll finish you then take your Silver friend!" Aaron holds his Axe up in defensive position. Then, suddenly, Jordan jumps forward, already Morphed and aims her Jet Blaster forward. "Don't think so!" she says and open fires. Skelesorber looks to his left. "Huh?!" he asks. He takes several hits as he gets knocked back by the fire. "Jordan!" Aaron says and Jordan lands. "I'm going to get you for what you did to my brother!" she says. Skelesorber struggles up, laughing. "I'd like to see you try!" he says. Jordan growls as she takes out her Sky Sword and charges forward. Skelesorber holds his trident weapon up and the blade becomes engulfed in energy. He slashes his weapon in a rightward stroke and sends a huge slash at Jordan. "Jordan look out!" Aaron says. Jordan keeps charging forward. She stops and holds her Sky Sword in a defensive position. She attempts to hold the slash attack, but the force pushes her back until she gets pushed up to a wall, the slash going through and piercing her. Jordan groans as she falls forward. Aaron gasps. "Jordan!" he says. Skelesorber laughs as Jordan groans and struggles up. "Nice try Silver!" he says. "But you're about to join your brother in Hell!" he says. He laughs as he raises his hands. Aaron looks at Jordan as she starts to struggle helplessly up, defenseless. He looks down, starting to have a brief slash back.

Sierra gets pushed up against a wall and falls forward. Two guys are up against her. Aaron, meanwhile, is getting held back by two other bigger guys. He struggles, but to no avail. He growls. Sierra groans in pain as she feels her stomach. One of the guys against her walks up and grabs her by her face, looking at her from up close. "Now I'll show you what I do to girls who get in my way!" he says. Sierra starts crying as she looks to Aaron. "Aaron!" she says. Aaron begins to struggle again. "Sierra!" he says.

Aaron snaps back, and looks at Jordan, seeing her lying helplessly on the ground as Skelesorber prepares to attack her. Jordan falls back as she fails to get up. Aaron growls. "No!" he says, and dropping his Bio Axe, he charges forward and tackles Skelesorber with everything he has, knocking him away. Jordan looks up in shock. "Aaron?" she asks. Aaron pins Skelesorber the floor and starts punching away, throwing his right fist at the mutant's face with everything he has. The mutant groans and fights back, launching his right leg up and hitting Aaron in the stomach, launching him up and knocking him forward. Aaron falls back, but quickly recovers. He rolls around on the ground and draws his Electro Blaster, open firing at the mutant. Skelesorber uses his feet to launch himself up and holds his staff at the ready, dodging the fire. Aaron launches himself up, and summons his Bio Axe, charging forward. He locks his Axe with Skelesorber's trident, and twists the weapon to the left. He turns to his right at Jordan. "Jordan!" he says. Jordan nods and picks up her blaster. She charges forward and flips forward, shooting her Jet Blaster rapidly at Skelesorber. With Aaron locking him in place, Skelesorber takes the hit and gets blown back, hitting the wall and his trident going flying back. Jordan walks up to Aaron. She puts her hand on his arm. "Thanks Aaron!" she says. "You saved me back there!" Aaron nods. "Let's finish this skeleton off!" he says. "Right!" Aaron says. A split-screen shot effect is shown as the two take out their Bio Tags. "Bio Tags! Set!" the two call out. Aaron inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Axe, and Jordan the same with her Jet Blaster. Jordan kneels in front of Aaron and spins her blaster on her finger and charges it, while Aaron grips his Axe with both his hands and holds it back. The two lock onto Skelesorber as he struggles up and quivers in fear. Jordan fires a charged blast at Skelesorber while Aaron swings his Axe in a leftward stroke. The two attacks come together and hit Skelesorber. The mutant groans in pain as he takes the hit and falls back, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Jordan launches herself up. "ALRIGHT!" she says. "We did it!" Aaron nods with a chuckle. "Yeah!" he says. "We did!" He looks at Jordan. "I'm sorry for how I acted Jordan!" he says. "Looks like I really did need your help!" Jordan giggles. "Well I did too!" she said. "I guess we'll both have to depend on each other!" Aaron nods. The two punch at each other, bumping the other's knuckles as they both laugh. As Skelesorber vanishes, several balls of energy appear from nowhere and start flying through the city.

In the Bio Base, five energy balls appear and all vanish into the five Rangers in the lounge. All of the five open their eyes and all groans as they start to get up. Riley and Tosha sit up and Riley feels his head. "What happened?!" he asked. Colt, who had been set in the chair, looks up. "Wow!" he says. "That was some sleep!" John and Shelby wake up and look around. Then they look down and see that the entire time they were lying down, they were holding hands. "Oh!" Shelby says. John looks surprised. Shelby looks at John and smiles a bit, while John just smiles nervously.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion sits up on his throne. "NO!" he says. "That damn skeleton! I thought he'd. . ." He sinks back onto his throne and rests his head in his arms. "Oh who cares at this rate?" he asks in a really bored way. Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster. "It's not over yet!" she says and pulls the trigger.

Skelesorber's body grows to giant size as he's zapped with the lasers. Aaron and Jordan look up and gasp. "Oh man!" Aaron says. Skelesorber growls as he stomps at the two. The two Rangers flip away and dive for cover. Skelesorber laughs, but then, laser fire from his left strikes at him, knocking him back. "Huh?!" Aaron says. He and Jordan look up. The Blackbird Zord flies in, open firing at Skelesorber. "Time for payback!" John says at the controls. The five Bio Zords ride up. Shelby appears in her cockpit. "Hey guys!" she says as she waves to Jordan and Aaron. "Ready to join us?!" Riley asks. "Let's go then!" Aaron says.

A shot of Aaron jumping into the Bio Jet is shown, followed by him appearing in his cockpit. "Alright!" he says as he engages his Morpher to his control panel. "Megazord sequence!" He hits the "*" key on his Morpher and the voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown as the Bio Jet docks with the Megazord, becoming the head. "Bio Force Megazord!" the Rangers all call out. Jordan jumps into her Flyer Chopper and engages her Morpher to her control panel. "Megazord sequence!" she calls out. She hits the combination button on her Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord is then shown as the Blackbird Zord combined with the Flyer Jet docks with the Flyer Chopper. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John calls out. "Complete!" Jordan says. The two completed Megazord stand against Skelesorber with their weapons drawn. "Hey Aaron!" Jordan says. "Let's take this guy out with a tag team attack!" Aaron holds his fists up in an excited way. "Great idea Jordan!" he says. "Let's go for it!" The Bio Force Megazord moves forward. Skelesorber growls. "I'm going to turn you into fillets!" he says. He charges forward with his left arm. The Bio Force Megazord grabs it with it's left arm and brings it up, holding it forward. "Jordan!" Aaron calls out. "Right!" Jordan says. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds it's two blades out and charges forward, spinning rapidly and blowing Skelesorber away as it strikes him repeatedly. John chuckles a bit. "Let's take this guy up!" he says. He pulls back on his controls. The Bio Flyer Megazord stops spinning and grabs Skelesorber by his sides, the mutant groaning. "Going up!" John says. The Bio Flyer Megazord soars up into the air, still holding Skelesorber. "Get ready Aaron!" Jordan says. "Right!" Aaron says. The Bio Force Megazord looks up as it holds out it's Saber. The Bio Flyer Megazord suddenly starts soaring down. "Now you're going down!" John says. The Bio Flyer Megazord starts flying toward the Megazord, than zooms up, dropping Skelesorber. He tumbles toward the ground. "Saber! Full power!" Aaron says, and the Bio Force Megazord Saber energizes and it slashes forward in a leftward stroke at Skelesorber. The slash strikes at the mutant and hits him, sending him flying down to the ground and vanishing as he lands in a fiery explosion. The Megazord poses and the Bio Flyer lands next to it. Jordan gives a thumbs up. "Alright!" she says. Aaron nods in satisfaction. The two Megazords pose together.

It's in the afternoon as the Rangers are at the Bio Base pool, though John and Shelby are absent. Tosha, Riley and Colt are sitting in chairs, talking. Aaron and Jordan are at one end of the pool. "So I'll race you to the other side then?!" Jordan asks. Aaron chuckles. "You're on!" he responds. "Alright!" Jordan says. "Ready! Set! Go!" The two take off swimming to the other side. Tosha looks at the two, smiling.

Dressed in a silver tank top and his sweat pants, John comes out of his room, carrying his Sky Sword in the crook of his arm. He begins to walk forward, but Shelby walks up, dressed in a pink bikini and soaked. John stops as he sees her. Shelby walks over to John and stands in front of him, John looking incredibly nervous. "Hi John!" Shelby says excitedly. "Uhh. . .hi!" John says. "What are you doing?!" Shelby asks. "I'm just. . .uhh. . .going to. . .train!" John says. "On the training grounds! You know. . .where we train!" "Oh?" Shelby says. "Aren't going to join us at the pool?" John shakes his head. "Uhh. . .maybe I will in a bit!" he says. Shelby smiles. "Okay then!" she says. She turns to walk away. "Oh wait!" she says, then looks at John again. "Just one thing. You got a little bit of sauce on your face from lunch today!" John looks confused and starts feeling his face over. "Where?" he asks. Shelby reaches over and touches John's cheek, John looks surprised. "Right there silly!" she says. She wipes the small dab of sauce off his left cheek with her finger. Then she licks it off her finger, smiling. "There!" she says. "All clean!" John still looks confused. "Alright then!" Shelby says as she walks away, she briefly turns back to John again and waves at him again in a flirty way. "See you at the pool later then. . .cutie!" she says. John keeps his back against the wall, looking very shocked and excited. He smiles nervously as he waves back. Shelby giggles a bit as she turns around and keeps walking. John watches after her. He shakes his head a bit, than looks back. He starts walking toward the training room in the opposite direction. He briefly peers back to get one last look at Shelby, then smiles a bit as we fade to black.


	21. An Awkward Reunion

An Awkward Reunion

Dressed in a training bra and athletic pants, Shelby is on the training grounds, in a battle-readied stance. She throws a kick forward with her left foot, then brings it back, then repeats the movement again. She repeats this process again, breathing heavily.

Dawson and another man, in his 50s and dressed in a business-casual manner, are walking forward. "She'll be in the training room sir!" Dawson says. "Right this way!"

Shelby throws another kick. Then the doors open and Jordan and Tosha walk in. "Shelby!" Jordan says excitedly. Shelby throws one last kick, and then looks to her left at her fellow Rangers. She smiles. "Hey guys!" she says as she waves. Jordan runs up to her. "It's such a beautiful day isn't it?!" she says. Shelby nods with excitement. "Yeah!" she says. "You know," Jordan says as Tosha walks up to meet them, "we should totally go out! Just us three!" "Totally!" Tosha agrees. "But what should we do?!" Shelby asks excitedly. "How about we go to the mall or something?!" Tosha says. Jordan laughs. "That sounds so cool! Totally! Let's go!" she says. The door opens as they turn around and Dawson walks in. "Shelby." he says. "Colonel!" Shelby says. "You have a visitor!" Dawson says. He turns to the side to reveal the man. He smiles as he walks into the training room. "Shelby!" he says rather happily. Shelby's eyes widen with horror. "Daddy?!" she asks in shock. Then the screen fades to black for the opening theme.

Now in her room with her father, Shelby walks back briefly then turns back around, still dressed in her training clothes. "How did you find me?!" she asks. "And why did you come here?!" Shelby's father gives Shelby a look. "Well I see this reunion is getting off to a fine start!" he says. "I haven't seen you since you left home two years ago and all you can ask is that?!" Shelby sits down on her bed, looking down. "You ran away from home Shelby!" her father says. "And I'm here to get my little girl back!" Shelby shakes her head. "No!" she says. "There's a reason I left home daddy! And you know it well!"

Jordan and Tosha are standing outside of Shelby's room, their right ears against the door as they listen in. Riley walks by, and then sees them. He looks on in confusion as he walks up. "What are you guys doing?!" he asks with a laugh. "Shh!" Jordan whispers loudly, then gestures for Riley to come over and join them.

"You're a Daley Shelby!" Shelby's father says. "And it's time you start acting like one!" "No dad!" Shelby says. "Can't you see?! I'm not a diplomat! I'm not meant to be someone who works in politics like you!" "Don't say that Shelby!" her father responds. "You know you can do this! That's what Daleys do!" Shelby gets up. "No." she says calmly. "Dad, I'm doing something very important here so even if I did want to leave, I can't" "What?" her father asks. "What's so important that you'd even defy your own father?!" "I can't tell you okay?!" Shelby says. "Now I'd like for you to leave!" She gestures to the door. "Please!" Her father looks down. "Fine!" he says and walks to the door. "But I'm coming back . . . soon!" he says. He opens the door.

Jordan, Tosha and Riley are standing next to the door as Mr. Daley walks out. He nods to the three as he walks away, Shelby walking out last. "You okay?" Tosha asks. Shelby nods. "Yeah!" she says. "I'll just go take a shower and then we can go!" Jordan smiles. "Alright!" she says. Tosha looks questioning about Shelby's body language.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks onto the bridge. He laughs to himself. "That bitch Ahsoka failed in her last plan!" he thinks to himself. "His Highness will surely gain doubt in her abilities at this rate! Now's my chance to show her who the real commander on this ship is!" He turns to the door entrance. Sion walks on and Vulkar follows. Ragnos walks over to Sion as he sits on his throne. "Your Highness!" he says. "Yes General?" Sion asks. "First I would like to say how upset I am that Captain Ahsoka's plan failed . . . it is very unfortunate indeed!" Ragnos says. "Yes it is!" Sion says. "I have a plan that just might work Your Highness!" Ragnos says. "And I would like to request permission to put this plan into effect!" Sion nods. "Alright General!" Sion says. The doors open and Ahsoka walks onto the bridge, looking at Sion and Ragnos. "You'll be in charge of the next attack operation!" Sion says. "Huh?!" Ahsoka says silently. "Thank you Your Highness!" Ragnos says. He turns around to walk off the bridge. As he does, he looks at Ahsoka. "Hm!" he says as he eyes her, then walks off the bridge. Ahsoka eyes Ragnos, groaning angrily.

The Bio Force Truck drives up and stops in traffic. Inside, Jordan at the wheel, Tosha in the front and Shelby's in the back. "I forgot how fun driving was!" Jordan says. She and Tosha are talking, dialogue inaudible. Shelby keeps looking out the window as Tosha and Jordan continue to talk, the dialogue inaudible. Shelby starts to have a flashback.

Shelby, now in her early tweens, possibly twelve or thirteen, is dressed in a private school uniform, a white blouse with a blue vest and skirt. As she walks into her room, a man, dressed in a formal suit, walks up to her, the man very young and possibly in his 30s. "Miss Shelby!" he says. "Very nice to see you! How was your day at school?" Shelby sighs. "It was fine Bert," she says, "I guess. Is daddy home? He promised me he'd be home and take me out for dinner today!" Bert looks down very sadly. "I'm sorry Miss Shelby," he says, "but Mr. Daley made a call this afternoon. He's been asked to go to South Korea now. On a new diplomatic mission. He says he couldn't refuse it. He said to say that he's. . ." ". . . very sorry, that he loves his little princess and he promises he'll find time to come home when he's done." Shelby finishes. "Thank you Bert, but I've heard all that before!" Shelby hands Bert the backpack she was carrying and runs up to her room.

Shelby keeps starring through the window as she keeps remembering.

 _5 years later_

Dressed in a trenchcoat and a suit, Andrew walks into his mansion. "Welcome home Master Daley!" Bert says as he takes Andrew's coat. "Thank you Bert!" Andrew says calmly. Shelby, about seventeen now, runs down the stairs to meet her father. "Daddy!" she says happily as she runs over. She tackle hugs her father and smiles as she embraces him. "I missed you so much!" she says. Andrew smiles calmly and takes his daughter's shoulder. "I'm happy to see you too Shelby!" he says. "Because daddy's got great news!" Shelby retreats back. "Oh?!' she says. She holds her fists up in excitement. "You're finally done and we get to spend time together daddy?!" she asks. Andrew looks down. "Well. . .sort of." he says. "Daddy has decided to take you on his next trip! We're going to Iraq in two days!" Shelby lowers her arms and looks shocked. "What?!" she asks. Andrew smiles. "Doesn't that sound like fun baby?!" he asks. Shelby looks disgusted. "What?!" she asks. "No! Why would I want to go to Iraq?!" Andrew looks confused. He walks over to Shelby. "Shelby?!" he asks. "You know what you're here for right? You're supposed to become an ambassador for our country! That's what you were born for! And I think, now that you're fifteen. . ." "Seventeen sir." Bert corrects. "Seventeen, sorry, now's a good a time as any to help you start! You'll get to see what I do, I can start training you, and if we're lucky, you can take over for me by the time you're twenty!" "But I don't want to become an ambassador dad!" Shelby says. "What are you talking about honey?" Andrew asks. "Of course you do! That's what I always planned on raising you for!" "But mommy told me that I could do whatever I wanted to do when I grew up!" Shelby says. "And I never really liked the idea of getting into politics!" Andrew looks down. "Look," he says, "I understand that it may seem like a major change, honey. But we're going to Iraq! And that's final! I already have our tickets and we're scheduled to leave in two days on our private jet!" "But daddy. . ." Shelby begins. "No buts young lady!" Andrew says. Shelby looks frustrated.

Cut to Shelby lying in her bed, as Bert comes in. "Are you doing alright Miss Shelby?" he asks. Shelby sits up. "No!" she says. "I can't believe what daddy is doing Bert!" she says. "I hardly ever get to see him! It was always mommy and me! Then he comes in and he's forcing this Iraq trip down my throat! Why would I even want to go to Iraq?" "Your father is only doing what he thinks is right for you Miss Shelby!" Bert says. "But that's the point Bert!" Shelby says. "He doesn't know what's right for me! He's only now deciding he wants to be part of my life! And even then, all he cares about is using me to continue his political legacy! He doesn't even know me! You know me better than he does!" She lies back down. "I know mommy wouldn't let him do this to me if she was here right now! She'd be more interested in what I wanted to do!" "Well what is it you want to do Miss Shelby?" Bert asks. "Well . . . I don't really know Bert!" Shelby says. "But one thing's for sure . . . I don't want to be a diplomat! I'd rather be a person of action than a person of words! I made a promise to mommy that I'd fight and live on for her sake . . . and I just don't think that being a diplomat sounds fitting enough." Bert smiles and tucks Shelby into her bed. "Goodnight Miss Shelby!" he says and walks out of the room, turning the lights off.

Cut to a later shot of the Daley's Mansion. Shelby is in her room, packing a back with all the clothes she can possibly find. This immediately cuts to Shelby, now dressed up and carrying a duffle bag and a suitcase behind her. She walks through the front gate of her mansion. She gives one look back, but then turns around and leaves, not looking back.

Shelby keeps looking into the distance. "You hear that Shelby?!" Tosha's voice says. "Shelby? Shelby? SHELBY!" She shouts. Shelby jumps as she looks forward. "Sorry guys!" she says. "What's up?!" Jordan is speeding forward, driving through traffic. "Colonel just called up!" Tosha says. "There's a mutant attack in the city's north plaza! John and Aaron are already there and Colt and Riley are on their way. We've got to go and meet them now!" "Hope they're okay!" Jordan says. "Aaron and big brother can't possibly destroy one mutant on their own!"

A red and yellow-colored fox mutant laughs as he holds his arms out and fires two blasts of fire from his hands. Already Morphed, Aaron is charging forward with his Bio Axe in hand, and takes a direct hit in the chest, flying backward. He falls forward, right in front of John, who is also already Morphed. John kneels down next to Aaron and catches him by the shoulder as he rolls back. "Damn it!" he says. Aaron sits up and the two take out their blasters, open firing forward. The mutant laughs as he walks through the blaster without harm. "Not nearly enough to even phase me!" he says. He holds his hands up again and fires his fire blasts again. John and Aaron both take hits in the chest and are sent flying back. As they fall back, the other five Rangers run in, already unmorphed. "Guys!" Jordan says. Colt stands right in the front his Bio Blade held at the ready, while Tosha and Riley help Aaron up and Shelby and Jordan do the same with John. "You guys okay?" Tosha asks. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "But this guy's pretty strong!" The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Let's go then!" Colt says. "Attack!" The Rangers charge forward. The mutant laughs as he aims his arms forward and fires. John and Tosha, charging forward first with weapons in hand, quickly jump out of the way. Jordan, seeing the blast and thinking fast, raises her Jet Blaster and fires at full power, the blast breaking through the fire blast and stopping the attack in its place. Colt comes forward and slashes at the mutant in a leftward stroke, but the mutant quickly parries the attack with it's left hand, and kicks Colt forward, knocking him back. Crying out, John, Tosha and Aaron all attack the mutant, John jumping at him from the left, Tosha coming in from behind, and Aaron attacking from the right. Tosha flips the shaft of her Lance over the mutant's neck, binding him, and John and Aaron both strike at him, crossing their weapons across the mutant's chest. The mutant groans briefly in pain, but then laughs. "Fancy tricks!" he says. Aaron turns to his left. "Guys!" he says. "Right!" Riley says. He, Shelby, and Jordan all come together and aim their Bio Crossbow, Bio Sniper and Jet Blasters at the mutant. "Fire!" Riley says, and the three Rangers open fire. The mutant laughs. "A cute trick!" he says. He grabs Tosha's Lance and flips her over his head, leaving her in the path of the blaster fire and taking the hit. Tosha groans in pain as she gets hit in the back and falls down. John and Tosha look down at her, and with them distracted, the mutant launches himself up, launching his feet upward and hitting them both with a kick, the two getting knocked back. "No way!" Riley says. "This guy is pretty fast too!" Jordan says. The mutant laughs and raises his hands, firing two fire blasts that hit Riley, Shelby and Jordan in the chests and sending them all back.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches as the mutant is fighting the Rangers. Ragnos chuckles a bit. "As you can see Your Highness," he says, "Commander Vulpor is a Commander to contend with! He was offered the honor of the His Majesty's Elite Guard more than one-hundred times, and each time he's denied the offer!" "Why is that?" Vulkar asks. Ragnos laughs. "This Commander enjoys the thrill of battle. . .and torturing his opponents!" he says. "He's the perfect Commander to destroy the Rangers!" He turns to Ahsoka. "What do you think Captain?" he asks, almost in a mocking tone. Ahsoka glares at Ragnos. "I think he's very skilled at least General." she says reluctantly through her teeth. Ragnos laughs. "Yes. . .yes he is Captain!" Ragnos says.

Vulpor aims his arms forward again and open fires. Colt takes a hit in the chest and goes flying back. "Colt!" Tosha says, and she and Aaron rush to his side, while John, Riley, Shelby and Jordan jump in front and assume a ready stance.

A car is driving through the city. Inside, Andrew is sitting in the back while Bert is in the driver's seat. Andrew looks out toward the city plaza as it drives past and sees the fight. His eyes widen with shock. "Bert stop the car!" he says. "Yes sir!" Bert says and the car stops. Andrew rolls his window down and watches the fight. "Bio Force Rangers!" he says. "I've heard of them. . .just one of the other reasons why this part of the world isn't safe for Shelby! It's always under attack!"

John launches himself forward and brings his Sky Sword down in a downward slash. He strikes at Vulpor, but he quickly grabs John's blade. He swings John across his head and strikes him in the stomach, causing John to fall back and fight in front of the other Rangers. Colt and Jordan kneel toward him. Shelby steps forward. "How dare you hurt John!" she says and aims her Bio Sniper forward. She open fires with a charge blast. Vulpor just raises his arm and the blast stops right in his hand. "What?!" Shelby says. "Nice try pinkie!" Vulpor says and lunges his arm forward. The blast redirects and hits Shelby in the chest, sending her flying back. Shelby groans in pain as she falls back.

Andrew looks at Shelby flying, shaking his head.

Shelby hits the side of a wall and falls back. As she does, her helmet is blasted off and lands in front of her. "Shelby!" Jordan says. Jordan and Tosha rush to her side and help her up. "Are you okay?!" Tosha asks. "Yeah!" Shelby says. "Just took a bad hit!"

As Shelby gets up, Andrew, still watching, sees Shelby's face. His eyes widen with horror. "Shelby?!" he says. He quickly gets out of the car.

John struggles up with his sword. "Bad move mutant!" he says. "Yeah!" Aaron says as he walks up. Growling, the two Rangers charge forward and throw their shoulders into Vulpor's stomach, tackling him. They keep going forward and push him back. Colt and Riley run up. Colt turns to Riley. "Come on! Let's help them!" Colt says. "Right!" Riley says, and the two charge forward to join. Shelby gets up as Jordan and Tosha stand next to her. "Shelby!" Andrew's voice calls out. Shelby looks to her left and sees her father running toward her. "Daddy?!" she says. "Uh oh!" Tosha says. Shelby turns to Jordan and Tosha. "You guys go alright?" she asks. "I'll meet back up in a second!" "Right!" Jordan says. Tosha nods and the two take off. Andrew runs over to Shelby. "Shelby!" he says. "What is the meaning of this?!" Shelby looks down. "You're a Bio Force Ranger now?! This is why you left home?! To become one of these silly heroes?!" Shelby looks back up, outraged. "Are you serious dad?!" she asks. "I would have thought you'd see this as a good reason for not coming home!" Shelby looks toward the fight, then back at Andrew. "Listen dad," she says, "this world is under a huge attack! And I'm needed in this fight! That's why I can't come home! Besides, you already know that I don't want to come home!" "You can't be serious Shelby!" Andrew says. "You think I raised you for all these years so you can risk your life for people you don't even know?" Shelby looks at Andrew in disbelief. "You raised me?!" she asks. She laughs a bit. "Wow daddy!" she says. "I never thought you'd take it this way! You were out of my life half the time daddy! I was raised by mommy and even Bert! Not you! You stayed out of my life for seventeen years, than when you wanted to be part of my life, all you wanted was to turn me into the person who would take over for you! And that's not me daddy! So I'm sorry daddy, but unless you can accept this we can't talk anymore. Now I have to go!" She puts her helmet back on. "Wait Shelby. . ." Andrew begins. "Don't walk away from me! We're not done talking!" Shelby doesn't listen and keeps running forward.

Vulpor laughs and he launches his arms out to his sides, and a huge fire shockwave erupts from him. The six Rangers, all on each of his sides, take the hit and go flying back. He laughs. "Pathetic!" he says. "But I like it that way! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Then, a laser blast from nowhere hits Vulpor in the chest and knocks him back. The other Rangers all look forward. "Huh?!" they all ask. Her Bio Sniper in her hand, Shelby charges forward, firing rapidly. "Shelby!" Jordan says. "Alright!" Tosha says. As Shelby keeps coming forward, she has a brief flashback.

"Fight on in this world Shelby!" Shelby's mother on her deathbed says. "Keep going on for my sake!"

"I made a promise that I'd fight for my mother!" Shelby says to herself. "And I intend to keep it!" Shelby keeps firing rapidly. Vulpor, who was too slow to deflect the first hit, takes five blaster bolts to the chest before going flying back. John gets up. "Now's the chance!" he says. He takes out his Sky Sword and spinning in a motion, he launches himself at Vulpor, striking him across the chest hard. Vulpor groans as he's hit and goes flying back. "That was unfair!" he says. "I wasn't ready!" John turns back to the other Rangers. "Go ahead and finish him guys!" he says. "Right!" Shelby says with a thumbs up. The Rangers activate the Bio Blaster. Shelby, wielding it, holds up the blaster in a ready stance, everyone else already at their respective places, Colt taking Shelby's spot in the front. "Bio Blaster! Bio Tag Set! Shelby says as she inserts her Tag inside, and immediately aims it forward. "Fire!" Shelby says and pulls the trigger. The Rangers fire the Bio Blaster and Vulpor groans as he takes the hit. The blast pierces through his stomach, and Vulpor turns around and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers get up. "ALRIGHT!" Tosha says. Shelby just looks down, sighing.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos watches and looks down. "Oh." he says. "Didn't suspect the Rangers would catch him off guard. . ." Ahsoka chuckles. "Guess it falls to me then General!" she says. She takes out the laser control blaster and open fires.

Vulpor grows to giant size as he's zapped with the lasers, laughing as he looks down at the Rangers. Everyone looks up. Shelby looks at the others. "John! Jordan!" she says. "Let me handle this myself!" The two nod. "All yours Shelby." John says calmly. Jordan jumps up and down. "Go for it girl!" Jordan says. Shelby nods and takes out her Morpher. "Colonel!" she calls out. "Send us the Bio Zords!"

Maddox nods as she types in the code to launch the Zords. The Bio Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Shelby jumps into her Bio Racer. As she lands inside, Shelby locks her Bio Morpher onto her control panel. "Alright!" she says. "Bio Force Megazord!" She hits the "*" key on her Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown as the Bio Jet docks and becomes the head. "Bio Force Megazord Ready!" the Rangers call out as the Megazord poses. The Bio Force Megazord poses against it's enemy, it's Saber at the ready. "Let's go!" Shelby says and pushes forward on her controls. The Megazord moves forward and attacks Vulpor with it's blade. Vulpor grabs the blade and swings the Megazord around, causing it to fall back. Shelby's cockpit shutters violently and sparks fly as it lands. Vulpor laughs as he walks up. "Nice try Rangers!" he says. "But it doesn't do you any good!" He moves forward and prepares to strike, but then, laser blasts from his left hit him and knock him down. "Huh?!" Shelby says and turns to her left. The Blackbird Zord flies forward, hovering right above the Megazord. John is at the controls as Jordan stands behind him. "You really shouldn't let your guard down!" John says. "Finish him Shelby!" Jordan says. "Thanks guys!" Shelby says. "Engage Saber!" she says. The Bio Force Megazord gets to it's feet and it's saber energizes. "Full power!" Shelby says. The Bio Force Megazord strikes it's Saber at Vulpor in an "X" shape and scores a direct hit, sending the mutant falling back in a fiery explosion as he screams in agony. Shelby looks down as the Megazord poses.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos kicks the side of a wall as he stands in the hall. "I can't believe even Commander Vulpor failed in his scheme!" he says. "Those Rangers are proving to be far stronger than I ever realized! I need to find a way to destroy them! And show that bitch Ahsoka who the real commander of this mission is! And I think I may know who can help me! Yes. . .she will do nicely if I gave her another chance!" he laughs as he walks off, not realizing Ahsoka as she peers behind him. "Hm!" Ahsoka says, and walks off.

Shelby, Jordan and Tosha all walk out of Macy's at the mall, each carrying a bag. "That was so much fun!" Jordan says. "Yeah it was!" Tosha says. Shelby smiles and keeps walking. As she walks forward, she has a brief flashback again.

"I didn't raise you to risk your life for others!" Andrew says.

Shelby snaps back. "I made a promise to my mom!" she says to herself. "And I'm not breaking that!" "So where do you want to go now?!" Jordan asks. "How about we go get something nice to eat?!" Tosha suggest. "Sounds awesome!" Jordan says. "Shelby?" Tosha asks. Shelby looks up and smiles. "Yeah let's go guys!" Shelby says. "I'll race you to the food court!" She runs off. Tosha and Jordan look forward. "I think we should keep an eye on her now!" Jordan says. "After what her father probably said to her," Tosha says, "I couldn't agree more!" The two smile and run forward to join Shelby as we fade to black.


	22. Vengeance of Cruciator Part 1

Vengeance of Cruciator Part 1

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence is shown as the Blackbird Zord with the Flyer Jet attached links with the Flyer Chopper. "Alright Jordan!" John says. "Let's take these guys out!" "Yeah you know it bro!" Jordan says. The Bio Flyer Megazord is shown posing as it prepares to battle against four Giant Serpenteroids. It moves forward.

A long shot is shown as the Bio Flyer Megazord is fighting the Serpenteroids while the other five Rangers are fighting Reptilitrons on the ground. Two of the Serpenteroids strike bring their blades together and swing at the Megazord's head. The Megazord ducks and holds its two blades out, slashing at the two in the stomach, knocking them back, then it brings up it's right blade, parrying a blow from its right by one of the Serpenteroids, slashes it's attacker with its left blade, then crosses its blades together to parry a blow from the fourth on its right side, and then, in a very fast movement, swings itself around and hits the attacker in the chest with its right foot.

Colt flips forward, dodging a blow from a Reptilitron in front of him. He quickly brings himself up and slashes behind him, knocking his attacker down. As he charges forward, he slashes on his left and right three times each, slashing down six Reptilitrons on each side. He then turns around, ducks another blow, then slashes at his attacker, using his Bio Blade to twist his attacker's blade to the side, then throws his forearm into his attacker's face, knocking it back.

Shelby flips to the side, and after parrying a blow to her right with her Bio Sniper, she aims behind her and fires three shots, shooting down three Reptilitrons behind her. Then she flips over the hood of a nearby car, roundhouse kicks a Reptilitron that comes at her, then strikes another with the barrel of Bio Sniper before aiming it forward and open firing, shooting down ten Reptilitrons as they attempt to advance on her.

Three Reptilitrons, all in line, strike at Riley simultaneously. Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow in a defensive position, parrying the blow and then pushing back with force, sending his three attackers back. Riley ducks at another blow from his right then counter attacks with a kick at his attacker, sending it down. Then he runs forward and grabs a ladder leaning against the top of the building he's standing on. He pushes forward, and as he falls forward, he open fires with his Bio Crossbow, shooting down four Reptilitrons. As the ladder comes crashing down, Riley lets go of it and launches himself forward. He flips under a small group of Reptilitrons, than flips himself around, open firing and taking out the entire squad with 5 well-aimed shots.

Using the side of his Bio Axe, Aaron pushes forward against four Reptilitrons, tackling them against a wall. Then he swings his axe in a rightward stroke, striking down his four Reptilitrons. He ducks as two more come at him from behind, then comes forward, slashing them both on his left and right, then flips over the back of the one on his left just before it goes down. He strikes two more Reptilitrons on his left and right, than sweeps to the left, knocking two more Reptilitrons on his left. He then jumps up as two more slash at his feet, and Aaron flips to the right, and then sends a huge energy slash at the Reptilitrons behind him with his Bio Axe, sending the entire group of Reptilitrons.

Tosha swings herself around, holding her Bio Lance out and striking Reptilitrons all around her. She then locks the end of her lance on the ground, and uses it to launch herself into the middle of another horde. She blocks a blow from a Reptilitron that comes at her from the left, knocking it off guard and slashing at it, then holds up her Lance in defensive position as two more jump at her and strike at her from above, parrying the blows. Then she swings her lance in a circular movement on both sides, slashing down the one on her right with her blade, and striking the one on her left with the lower part of her shaft. Then she flips over the back of another Reptilitron and swings her Lance in a leftward stroke, sending down ten Reptilitrons in a row.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone views the fight as the Rangers are doing well. "I don't think your plan for a full scale attack is working Captain!" Ragnos says as he looks to Ahsoka. Ahsoka groans. "Just keep watching General!" she says. "They will die!"

"Time to wrap this fight up!" Jordan says as she claps her hands. John locks his fingers on his controls. The Bio Flyer Megazord readies it's blades. "Full power!" John says and pushes forward on his stick. Holding it's arms out, the Bio Flyer Megazord soars up into the air. The four Serpenteroids look up in shock. The Bio Flyer Megazord points its arms up and swoops down, spinning around rapidly in a circle, slowly at first than faster and faster. Then it zooms up and strikes right past the four Serpenteroids. The Bio Flyer Megazord lands, and as it poses, the Serpenteroids behind it go down in a fiery explosion. "Alright!" Jordan says excitedly as she claps her hands. John crosses his arms and nods. "Hm!" he says.

"Bio Blaster!" Colt calls out as he holds the Bio Blaster out then points it forward, the other Rangers taking their usual spots. "Bio Tag! Set!" he says as he locks his tag into the back. "Fire!" he calls out as he pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires and the remaining Reptilitrons take the hit as they all go down in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all disengage and cheer on. Shelby jumps up in the air. "We did it!" she says excitedly. Colt nods. "That's another victory for us!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches the attack as the explosion is shown. Ahsoka looks down. Ragnos looks at her, chuckling a bit. "What did you say again Captain?" he asks mockingly. Ahsoka glares at Ragnos briefly before walking off the bridge in a huff. Ragnos laughs to himself. He crosses his hands together. "Now it's my chance!" he says. "To put a new plan into effect!"

Deep within an alley, a cloaked figure is walking, her face completely concealed. "Those miserable Rangers!" she says, her voice sounding very familiar. The figure has a brief flashback.

Tosha takes Cruciator's staff and brings it up, ready to smash the crystal. "NO!" Cruciator says and desperately fires an energy blast. Taking the hit, Tosha is blown away, dropping the staff and de-morphing as she's pushed against the wall. The crystal within the staff, loosened by force, falls out and begins tumbling toward the ground. Cruciator dives for it, but the crystal quickly falls through her hands and shatters against the ground. "NO!" she says in shock.

Cruciator continues to walk through the streets. "Those pathetic humans ruined my plans!" she says. "And look at me now! I've been reduced to rubble! I'm forced to wander the streets of this backwoods planet!" She stops suddenly in place, almost as if she senses something. As the camera pans to her side, Ragnos is standing right behind her. "General Ragnos!" she says. "It's a good thing I've found you!" he says. "I have a plan!" Cruciator clutches her fists and turns back. "You have a lot of guts to approach me now General!" she says. "You turned your back on me! You let His Highness throw me down on this backwoods planet to rot!" Ragnos looks her in the eye. "Maybe I did make that mistake." he says. "But I'm going to need your help this time!" Cruciator growls. "Why should I believe you this time?!" she asks. "You told me that if I helped you last time, you'd reward me handsomely! But you never rewarded me for trying to help you!" "Just allow me to explain this time!" Ragnos says. Cruciator growls again and draws a short blade out from her left arm. "I don't think so!" she says. "Not this time General!" She launches herself forward in a tackling movement toward Ragnos. Thinking fast, Ragnos draws a large sword from his left him and holds it up in a defensive position, stopping the attack and twisting Cruciator's blade to the left. "You turned your back on me!" Cruciator says. "So give me one good reason why I should trust you now!" She pushes forward on Ragnos, and Ragnos breaks the lock and jumps back. "This doesn't have to come to blows Cruciator!" he says. "We can talk!" Cruciator laughs. "I don't think so General!" she says. She kicks Ragnos back, but he is unaffected, just standing there, and slashes back, sending Cruciator flying back. She lands on her feet and holds her blade up, ready to keep fighting. Ragnos stands up straight briefly. "If that's how you want to do it then Cruciator," he says, "then I'll put it this way. You'll either help me destroy the Rangers, or die for failing me the first time!" He raises his blade. Cruciator laughs. "I'll take the risk of dying then!" She charges forward. She slashes at Ragnos, but in a quick movement, he grabs her blade wrist. He twists her blade to his left, then brings up his blade in a circular movement before stopping it right at her neck. "You really think you can defeat me?!" he asks. "I'm not His Highness you know!" Cruciator groans. She drops her blade and holds her hands up. "Fine! I get it!" she says. "But what's in this for me?!" Ragnos laughs. "You already know one thing. We both want the Rangers dead. We both have our own goods . . . and I'm pretty sure you share my own desire to show how incapable His Highness is at this point!" Cruciator clenches her fist. "Yes!" she says. "Those Rangers ruined my plan and made me look bad . . . and His Highness just left me to rot, even if I'm one of his own kind!" Ragnos nods. "Yes! Both of us are eager to destroy those Rangers! But if us two were to work together . . . we'd be a force to be reckoned with!" Cruciator looks at Ragnos. "Fine!" she says. "As long as I get my revenge . . . the matter in which I obtain it will matter not to me!" Ragnos nods, laughing slightly. The camera then cuts a shot of the top of a nearby building. Ahsoka peers down at the two from the top. "That bastard!" she thinks to herself. She clenches her fists as she walks away.

Tosha, Jordan and Shelby all walk out of a clothes store in the mall, though they're carrying nothing. "Isn't it so great when Colonel gives us the day off the day when there's a sale?!" Shelby asks excitedly. "I know right?!" Jordan says. "And it's great to have some help too!" Tosha says. The three look back, Colt walking behind, his arms crammed with bags of clothes and an annoying look on his face. "Come on Colt!" Jordan says. "There's another place to check out! Then we'll get dinner!" "Yeah!" Shelby asks. The girls take off running. Colt rolls his eyes. "I blew off a football game for this?!" he says. He groans as he follows them.

Aaron, Riley and Dawson are sitting in a football stadium, the stands crowded with fans. Aaron and Colonel are standing up, both really into the game. " _And the 49ers blitz all-out!_ " the commentator says. " _Russell Wilson's in trouble!_ " "Come on!" Dawson says. "Throw it Wilson!" Riley says. " _And Wilson's going to put it in the air!_ " the commentator continues. " _And. . .HE FINDS KEARSE WHO WILL MAKE A FOOTRACE TO THE ENDZONE AND TAKE THE LEAD! TOUCHDOWN SEAHAWKS!_ " Aaron, Riley and Dawson all jump up and cheer as the crowd roars. "That's what I'm talking about!" Riley says. "And they say Ciara's screwing Wilson up!" Aaron shakes his head. "Nah man." he says. "He's one of the elite quarterbacks for a reason!" "Yeah." Dawson says. "Glad you came Colonel!" Riley says. "Sometimes even the commander has to settle down!" Dawson laughs a bit as he nods. "After watching this game," he says, "I have to agree!"

Dressed in a grey tank top and black sweat pants, John jumps forward and slashes his Sky Sword in a leftward stroke, than as he lands, he swings his sword again in a leftward stroke. He moves forward, slashing first at the left than right, then throws a jump kick with his right foot before sweeping to the left and bringing his left foot up in a kick. As he brings it down, he leans forward and sighs heavily. He walks over to the back of the room and takes his black towel off a rack. As he's wiping his face, he looks down for a second as he begins to have a flashback.

John has several brief flashes, alternating with shots of him looking down as he's thinking back. First a shot of a young woman is shown, the woman of Japanese descent, appears to be in her 20s, average height and has long black hair that's tied around her head. The woman simply smiles at John as he stands up, having been kneeling down. Then cut to John thinking back for a second. Then another shot is shown as John is lying down in bed as the woman lying on top of him, slowly kneels down to kiss him. Cut back to John again thinking, than finally we get one last flash. John is shown getting knocked back against a computer console as Reptilitrons appear. The Reptilitrons seize the woman by her arms. "JOHN-SAN!" she calls out in horror. Behind her the figure from John's previous flashbacks is shown as he stands, his back to John, laughing maniacally.

John snaps back as he keeps looking down. As he keeps thinking to himself, the alarm suddenly goes off. John looks back then races to the Command Center. Maddox is at the main console as he runs in. "What's up Colonel?!" he asks. Maddox looks up in surprise. "John?!" she says. "I had no idea you were here! I thought you went to the Seahawks game!" "I decided to stay behind!" John responds. "Is something wrong?" Maddox looks at the computer, showing a blinking signal symbol on the viewing monitor. "The sensors are picking up a disturbance just outside of the city." she says. "But nothing's coming up. All I have is the coordinates." John nods. "Okay I'll check it out then!" "I'll contact the others to help you!" Maddox says. John nods and rushes out.

Already Morphed, the Rangers all run into a field, looking around. "Anything?" Colt asks. "I don't see anything that would cause a disturbance!" Jordan says. "I'm just glad that we got called just after the game ended!" Aaron says. "The Seahawks were down three touchdowns in the fourth quarter, but Wilson pulled another miracle! Best game I've seen in a long time!" Tosha chuckles and pushes him a bit. "Focus Aaron!" she says. The Rangers keep moving forward slowly, John in the front. John suddenly stops and holds his hand out. "Hold up!" he says, and all of the Rangers stop behind him. "What?" Shelby asks. John doesn't answer, but slowly draws his Jet Blaster from his holster. Then, moving fast, he grabs Colt's shoulder and pushes him to the left and prepares to open fire from behind him, but a blast from in front of him hits him right in the chest and knocks him back. "John!" Jordan says and the Rangers all help him up. "What was that?!" Riley asks. The Rangers all look forward, Jordan helping John up. A cloud of smoke appears near the ground and slowly vanishes as Cruciator appears on the ground, wielding a large new staff. "Welcome Rangers!" she says. The Rangers all strike poses. "You!" Tosha says. "You know this mutant?!" Jordan asks. "Yeah." Aaron says. "She's the one that tried to get me to kill Tosha!" "Right!" Tosha says. "AH!" Cruciator says happily. "I'm glad you remember me! It's so nice to see you too!" "Don't let your guard down!" Tosha says. "This witch is tough!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos watches as Cruciator stands against the Rangers. "This is it!" he says to himself. "The end of the Power Rangers Bio Force is near!"

The Rangers all take out their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out and the Rangers all charge forward. Each Ranger advances on Cruciator. Jordan, Riley and Shelby come forward and open fire at Cruciator with the Jet Blasters, Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper. Cruciator holds her staff out and spins it in a circle, so fast that the staff is a blur. The fire hits against the blur and simply deflects. Tosha and Aaron run at her, growling battle cries. Aaron holds his Axe behind him and brings it up in an upward slash while Tosha lunges her Lance forward. Cruciator holds her hand up and simply stops Tosha's blade right in place and twists it to the side. She grabs the shaft and twists it to the side, forcing Tosha to the right. Then Cruciator uses her forearm to parry an attack from Aaron's axe, than she sweeps her foot to the left and knocks Aaron off his feet. Then she pins Aaron with her foot on his chest, laughing. "Hey!" Colt calls out. "Huh?!" Cruciator asks and turns around. Colt charges at Cruciator from behind, his Bio Blade in hand. Thinking fast, Cruciator grips Tosha's Lance and flips her around, over her head. Tosha cries out as she goes flying back and flies through the air until she falls back and hits Colt, the two Rangers falling down as they collide. Cruciator laughs, but then, without warning, John comes forward and throws his shoulder into her stomach, knocking her back and off of Aaron. John charges at her and slashes at her from the left. Cruciator steps back and then strikes at John from above with her staff. John parries the blow and twists her staff to the right. He then brings his sword up to strike Cruciator with the butt of his grip, but she retreats back and punches forward. John veers his body to the right to dodge the blow, than brings his sword up. He and Cruciator strike at each other and lock weapons. As the two struggle against each other, each adding more force, they soon break the lock as they kick each other, knocking both of them back. Cruciator struggles up as the other Rangers rush over to John's side and help him up. As Cruciator is on her feet, she laughs. The Rangers look at her. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you witch!" Aaron says. "You're outnumbered!" "Maybe!" Cruciator says. "But pretty soon it won't matter!" The Rangers all look on. "It's time for me to finally get my revenge for what you did to me!" she says. "And to bring victory to the Syndicate!" "Huh?" the Rangers all say. Cruciator laughs as she holds her staff up, muttering something completely inaudible. Then she slams her staff on the ground and it starts shaking. "What's going on?!" Aaron asks as the Rangers watch as the Earth shakes.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson are watching the fight. "This doesn't look good!" Dawson says.

The Rangers start to all shake in fear as the Earth continues to shake. Cruciator laughs. "Now for the final piece!" she says. She exerts more force onto her staff and suddenly, a fissure starts to appear in the ground, heading right toward the Rangers. "What is that?!" Riley asks. "The beginning of your demise!" Cruciator says. As the fissure comes closer and closer to the Rangers, a large vortex of blue color begins to appear at the bottom. "Oh no!" Shelby says. Cruciator laughs. "Now be gone you pathetic humans!" she says, and suddenly, the ground finally gives out from all the pressure in the fissure and the Rangers all call out as they fall through the ground, each of them disappearing into the vortex. As the vortex continues to glow, Cruciator starts laughing maniacally. "Now the Rangers will be an issue no longer!" she says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox calls into the microphone. "Rangers?!" she calls out. "Can you hear me?!" she asks and starts desperately typing in codes. "This isn't good!" she says. "The sensors have lost all traces of their Morpher signals! They've completely disappeared!" "Keep looking!" Dawson says.

Lying down on the ground, the Rangers are all lying on the ground in a dark field, no light anywhere. Colt opens his eyes and slowly starts to get up along with the others. "Guys you okay?!" he asks as he gets up. "Yeah!" John says. "I think so!" Jordan says. As everyone struggles to their feet, they look around. "What is this place?!" Aaron asks. "I don't know!" Riley says. "But I don't like the looks of it!" "Yeah, it looks pretty depressing when you think about it!" Shelby says. The Rangers all look around, trying to figure out where they are. John looks around, than peers back. "Guys!" he says. "What is it?!" Shelby asks as all the Rangers look back at him. "Be on your guard!" he says. "That's pretty good advice!" a voice calls out and the Rangers, all standing in a circle, stand in a ready position. All around the Rangers, Reptilitrons start to come out of the trees, and four Serpenteroids lead the charge. "Look what we have here!" one says. "Let's Morph guys!" Colt says. "Right!" everyone calls out and everyone goes for their Morphers. But as they do, the suddenly realize that their Morpher holsters are empty and John and Jordan look at their bare wrists to find their Winger Morphers gone. "What the?!" Aaron asks. "Our Morphers are gone!" John says. "Oh man!" Shelby says. "Could this possibly get any worse?!" Jordan asks. The Rangers all look around as the Reptilitrons, who's numbers seem to be growing, start to come out of the trees. They all back up as they find themselves surrounded. The Rangers continue to back up as the Reptilitrons begin to close in on them, the seven now all literally back to back and holding their arms up in defense position. Jordan starts to show a scared face. "Any ideas Colt?!" she asks as she turns to him, than turns to John. "John?!" she asks. "Umm. . ." Colt says as he looks around.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos and Cruciator look on as the Rangers are becoming surrounded by Reptilitrons, three more armored warrior mutants appearing behind him. "Very good Cruciator!" Ragnos says. "I assume that the Rangers will be dealt with and disposed of quickly?!" "Yes!" Cruciator says. "Their powers don't exist in this dimension! They'll be defenseless against our forces that populate the new dimension!" "Very good!" Ragnos says. "Then we'll continue on with our operation!" He turns to the three mutant commanders. "Prepare to deploy!" he says. The three nod and walk off the bridge. Ragnos takes one last look at the screen to see the Rangers surrounded. "This entire plan is going just as I have foreseen!" he says. "And when the day is over, I shall conquer the last free world and gain control of the entire universe for His Majesty Emperor Agolian! Then I'll show that bitch Ahsoka and idiot son Sion who the real commander of this mission is!" His evil laugh echoes through the entire bridge of the ship as we fade to black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	23. Vengeance of Cruciator Part 2

Vengeance of Cruciator Part 2

The Rangers all back up together as the Reptilitrons close in on them, four Serpenteroids all on each side. "This isn't good!" Aaron says. The Reptilitrons start to close in even more. "There's not much we can do other than fight!" John says. "Fight first and ask questions later!" "Right!" Colt says. The Rangers all cry as they split up and charge forward.

Colt flips forward and after blocking a blow from his left, he trips his attacker, knocking it off its feet. He then throws a roundhouse kick to his left, knocking two more down, then ducks at another blow from his left and kicks back, sending his attacker down.

Shelby retreats backs as two Reptilitrons slash at her, then she ducks a blow and throws her fist forward, knocking one of the Reptilitrons back then throwing her leg to the left in a sweep kick, knocking the other Reptilitron off its feet. She throws her arms up in a defensive position, parrying another blow. She then brings her left leg up in an upward jump kick, knocking her attacker back. Then as she lands, she parries another blow to her left with her left forearm and counterpunches, knocking her attacker back, than elbows another attacker in the chest.

Riley flips back, than throws a tornado kick with his right foot, knocking two Reptilitrons back. He then pins grabs the shoulders of another Reptilitron and flips over his back. He kicks the Reptilitron in the back, sending it down, than flips to the left before throwing another kick in the back and sending a Reptilitron back.

Aaron blocks two blows on his left, kicks the Reptilitron on his left back, than he grabs the Reptilitron on his right by his arm with his blade in it, swings it around until it hits a tree behind him. He knees the Reptilitron in the stomach before swinging it to the left and sending it flying back, the Reptilitron bumping into several other Reptilitrons and knocking them off their feet.

Tosha parries a blow from in front of her, then grabs her attacker's blade and twists it to the side before pushing forward and slamming the Reptilitron against a tree. She then sweeps her left foot across, knocking another Reptilitron that comes at her from the left off its feet. She then lets go of the Reptilitron on the tree, ducks two more blows on her left and right as she comes forward, before grabbing a Reptilitron by its shoulders and flipping herself over it. She then kicks the Reptilitron in the back, sending it flying backward.

John flips backward and grabs a large stick on the ground. Wielding it in a staff-like fashion, he swings it in a circular motion, blocking blows on his left and right before flipping forward. He sweeps it back and knocks two Reptilitrons down in as he strikes them, then brings it up as two slash at him from left and right, parrying the attacks, then pushing back with a larger force, knocking them back. He then pins the stick to the ground and uses it to flip himself over, abandoning the stick as he drops it and flips over a small group of Reptilitrons. He lands behind the group and charges forward. Moving quickly, he punches one in the stomach before parrying two blows from behind him. He grabs the blade of another Reptilitron and punches it in the stomach before throwing a roundhouse kick forward and knocking it back.

Jordan flips over the back of a Reptilitron and throws a kick at her left and knocking a Reptilitron back then repeats the process on her right. Another Reptilitron comes at her from her left, and she grabs the blade arm of it and forces herself right in front of it. She then starts swinging the blade arm around in a defensive move, using the sword to slash through for Reptilitrons that charge at her, before she elbows the Reptilitron in the stomach and flips it over her head. Then she snags the blade and slashes at two Reptilitrons that come at her from her left and right before she throws the blade forward, stabbing a Reptilitron in the stomach and sending it back.

The Rangers all come together, holding their fists up and ready to keep fighting. The few remaining Reptilitrons and the four Serpenteroids all start to back up in fear. "These humans are pretty strong!" one says. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting the Hell out of here!" another says. The entire group runs away. The Rangers all back down and breathe in relief. "Well that solves that problem!" Aaron says. "Not exactly!" John says. "Those guys didn't even recognize us!" "He's right!" Riley says. "It's almost as if we're not in the same world!" "Can't say I'd have a hard time believing in that!" Jordan says. "This world just looks so. . .depressing!" "Well what do we do then?!" Shelby asks. "Our Morphers are gone. So we can't Morph, and we can't even call the Bio Base for help." Colt looks down. "I'm guessing there's not much we can do except find help!" he says. "We should find someone and ask around!" Riley says. "But we'd better hurry!" Tosha says. "No telling what the Syndicate will try to do in our absence!" The Rangers all start to walk off.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is continuing to scan through the entire world as she desperately searches for the Rangers. Dawson walks in. "Well?" he says. Maddox shakes her head. "The Rangers are clearly nowhere within range of the sensors. I've even widened the range as far as it will go!" "Then they're not on Earth!" Dawson says. "Is there any way you can locate something. . .farther away?" "I can try." Maddox says. "Bio Force has its own secret satellite system. Maybe if I can log into that, I could use it's wider range to locate the Rangers!" "Well whatever you can do," Dawson says, "you'd better hurry! No telling what the Syndicate is going to do with the Rangers absent."

Civilians run away in shock as Cruciator walks up with the three armored warrior mutants behind her, carrying her staff in both her hands. Four Serpenteroids and a horde of Reptilitrons follow her. They stop just in the center of a road. "Now behold as the world known as Earth comes crashing down by the might of the Syndicate!" Cruciator says. "Attack and destroy all!" The three mutants all walk forward, carrying blaster rifles. They start shooting all over the place. As Cruciator laughs, laser blasts spew from the rifles, shots of buildings getting hit and blowing up, civilians running away in horror and cars also going up in flames as they're hit. Cruciator laughs.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos watches the screen as the attack goes through. Sion is sitting on his throne, Vulkar standing at his side and Ahsoka stands next to the door. "As you can see Your Highness," Ragnos says, "by giving Cruciator a second chance, I have led us to our final hour in conquering this planet!" Sion laughs. "Yes General!" he says. "You have done well! Earth will be ours within the hour! Isn't he doing well Vulkar?" Vulkar nods. "Yes my Lord!" he says. "Captain?" Sion asks as he looks to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks down. "Yes Your Highness!" she says, though she clenches her fists in fury. "Hm!" Ragnos says in triumph.

The Rangers all walk out of the forest and into a nearby city. However, the city is entirely razed, buildings blown up, rubble everywhere, very few buildings whole, and people wandering all over the place. "Wow." Shelby says. "This is even more depressing than when I first saw this place!" "Yeah." Aaron says. Colt walks forward and the other Rangers follow him. As they keep walking, they run into an old woman wandering through the streets. "Excuse me miss." Colt says calmly as she passes by. The woman looks at the Rangers and screams in shock. "What's wrong?" Colt asks as the Rangers all scream in equal shock. "Are you kids insane?!" the woman asks. "What do you mean?" Colt says. "We can't be talking!" the woman asks. "We're not permitted to even whisper slightly." "The Hell?!" Aaron asks. "What are you talking about?!" "You don't know?!" the woman asks. She looks around left and right as if hoping no one sees her. "They've taken over! The Syndicate Space Empire!" The Rangers all widen eyes with horror. "What?!" Shelby asks. "That's impossible! We've been fighting them all this time!" "You must be mistaken young lady!" the woman says. "The only people that ever had the nerve to fight against the Syndicate have been dead for a year now! It was this military organization. I think it was called Bio Force!" The Rangers all widen eyes with horror. "Anyway, I have to go now now!" the woman says. "I'm risking my life simply by talking!" The Rangers watch after her as she walks away.

"So. . ." Aaron says as the Rangers are walking through the forest again, "let me get this straight. The Syndicate rules this world. And any trace of Bio Force is destroyed." "It's hard to believe that this is what's in store for our world if the Syndicate were to win!" Shelby says. "Guess this is just another reason why we need to get back!" Tosha says. "The Syndicate is probably already taking advantage of us being gone!" "Well even if we get back," Aaron says, "how are we supposed to fight? We don't have our Morphers. We won't be much help to the Earth without our Ranger powers!" John keeps walking forward. As he looks forward, suddenly he spots movement, a mysterious figure walking through the forest. "Huh?" he says and walks forward. Shelby notices this and follows him. "What is it John?!" she asks and hearing this, the other Rangers follow him. "I think I just saw someone!" John says. "This deep in the forest?!" Riley asks. "I know it's strange." John says. "But we'd better follow him! Come on!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox types in a code. "Alright!" she says. "The satellite system has managed to locate something! It's not picking up the Rangers' Morphing signals though. But it has a lock on their location. It's not coming from this dimension though. The satellite is suggesting that the Rangers are in a completely different dimension!" The alarm goes off. "Oh great!" Maddox says. "What now?" She hits another code on the keyboard to bring up the source. On the viewing monitor Cruciator and her mutants appear. "This isn't good!" Maddox says. "The Syndicate is attacking the city! They've wasted no time in taking advantage of the Rangers' absence!" "Well is there any way we can get the Rangers back here?!" Dawson says. "I'm not sure!" Maddox says. "Of course there is one possibility. . ." "Well what is it?!" Dawson asks. Maddox turns to Dawson. "Well you see Tom," Maddox says, "back when the Syndicate was first starting it's conquest of the universe, Bio Force spies gained the information that apparently Emperor Agolian was looking into the possibility of conquering other universes as well. So when the planet Placidus was conquered, and the Bio Force Outpost was destroyed, the Syndicate found this device that a Bio Force research team was creating. The device the research team was creating was a prototype Interdimensional Matter Transporter. If it was created successfully, the transporter would allow for the transportation of objects, and possibly living things to alternate dimensions." "How do you know about that?" Dawson asks. "A friend of mine who helped me create the Winger Morphers was put in charge of the project." Maddox says. "And he frequently looked to me for advice. The Syndicate reportedly stole that transporter and used it to travel to another dimension. Obviously we never saw it again, but when we heard word of this, we managed to find the blueprints for the original and make another Transporter. We used it to send a group after the Syndicate. But we haven't heard from that detachment since." "So in other words. . .the Syndicate conquered this other dimension, our men that were sent to try and stop them have not been heard from, and the Rangers are now trapped in this other dimension?" Dawson asks. "Well from what the satellite is suggesting, yes!" Maddox says. "Do you know any way we can get the Rangers out?!" Dawson asks. "Because, in case you haven't realized, this dimension needs them pretty badly right now!" "The only thing I can do is make another transporter and go in after the Rangers." Maddox says. "But that'll take weeks at least!" "Then what the Hell do we do?!" Dawson asks. "Well," Maddox says, "in this extreme case, the only possibility I can think of is that if Bio Force, or the Syndicate did use one of our Interdimensional Matter Transporters, then one of them is bound to be in that dimension. But it's highly unlikely that the Rangers are aware of that." "Then we'd better hope that the Rangers can find a way back!" Dawson says. "We can't call them and we can't save them. . .and unless they can save themselves, it's impossible to save the Earth at this rate!"

As the mysterious figure walks right out of the forest, the Rangers, trailing slightly far behind him, come up, John peering behind a tree. John watches as the figure, who continues to walk forward, walks into a small shack completely isolated. "Okay seriously John," Aaron says, "why did we just waste half an hour following this guy? He's just some old man that lives remotely! I don't see why you had us follow him!" John looks back. "Think about it Aaron!" he says. "The Syndicate rules this universe." "Yeah. . .so?" Aaron asks. "I'm kind of with Aaron on this John." Tosha says. "I don't see where you're going with this!" John looks back at the shack. "If the Syndicate were to rule this universe, then human life would be completely dominated here. . .meaning that human life would be monitored by the Syndicate twenty-four-seven." "That is true guys." Riley says. John nods. "So why is this guy isolated from the rest of civilization? He's obviously hiding from the Syndicate! So what if he's planning something? Either way, there has to be a reason why he's isolating himself!" "That doesn't mean anything!" Aaron says. "Maybe he's just some crazy old man that wants to be alone! I seriously think you're just overthinking this thing John!" Tosha nods. "I'm sort of with Aaron." she says. "I think that's a bit of a push." "Well," John says, "maybe it does seem a bit out there, but can you guys think of any other idea that could possibly help us get out of this place?" The Rangers all look down, though Colt stands next to John. "He's got a point guys!" he says. Jordan nods. "Yeah." she says. "Let's be realistic for a second. We're trapped in here without our Morphers, this entire place is probably swarmed with the Syndicate's forces, there's no telling what the Syndicate has probably done to Earth by now, and we haven't even once thought about how we're supposed to get back home to stop them! I know this may sound biased guys, but I'm with my brother on this one." Shelby nods. "I think she has a point!" Riley nods as well. Everyone looks to Tosha and Aaron. The two roll their eyes and nod. "I guess we're outnumbered five to two." Tosha says. "If it means getting out of this place then fine!" Aaron says. John nods with a smile. "Okay then. . .we'd better go talk to this guy then!"

With John in the front, the Rangers all walk up to the shack slowly. "Let's just hope that John's instincts don't fail us!" Aaron says. "Come on Aaron!" Tosha says. "It's John! I think he knows what he's doing! If it was you we'd probably still be debating on it, but I think we can trust John!" "Hey!" Aaron says. "What's that supposed to mean? If I was in John's place you'd doubt me?! Seriously Tosha?" "Settle down you two!" Riley says. "It's no time for us to be arguing!" The Rangers stop just outside and after making sure the other Rangers are behind him, John walks up to the door and knocks loudly. "Umm. . .excuse me?" he calls out. A smaller door on the door itself opens and an eye peers out. John retreats back in shock as he sees this, then the small door shuts. "Go away!" the voice calls out, having the tone of an older man. "I'm not excepting any visitors! Let alone seven of them!" "Wait a second!" John says. "We just want to talk! Just for a minute or two! Can't you let us do that?!" The voice groans. "What do you kids want? You know I can't be seen here! The Syndicate will find me and fry me to death!" Shelby steps forward. "That's the exact reason we're here sir!" she says. "You see, I know this may sound rather insane, but we're not from this dimension!" "She's right!" Jordan says. "Our universe is under attack by the Syndicate too. . .and this mutant sent us here. And if we can't find a way back, our world will end up like. . .well this world!" "I see." the voice says. "That is very saddening. But I don't see what you. . .kids can do against an empire as large as the Syndicate!" Aaron steps forward. "Hey!" he says. "We're more than just kids! We're with Bio Force! In fact. . .we're Power Rangers! We're the reason why the Syndicate doesn't rule the universe yet!" The voice gasps slightly. "You seven are the ones who Bio Force gave the Morphers to?!" he asks. The Rangers all nod. The man opens the door to his shack, revealing himself as an aged old man, in his 50s or 60s, a short and trimmed beard and his hair short and grey. He's also African-American. "Come in then!" he says. "I guess any person in Bio Force can be trusted." The Rangers all smile and walk in. "I guess John's instincts were right after all!" Aaron says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion, Vulkar, Ragnos and Ahsoka continue to view the city as Cruciator, the other three mutants and the Reptilitrons continue to walk through the city, scaring civilians away and destroying buildings. "Yes!" Sion says. "Our victory is near!" Ragnos turns back to Sion and chuckles. "Yes Your Highness!" he says. "Very soon victory will come!" He walks off the bridge, chuckling to himself. Ahsoka peers behind him then follows him off the bridge. Ragnos starts to walk to the main hangar bay, but Ahsoka walks behind him. "You do realize what His Highness will do to you once he realizes that you called for help from an exile that he banished, and the fact that you didn't destroy the Rangers but simply sent them away?!" Ragnos stops and laughs. "So what?!" he asks. "Once I destroy Earth, His Majesty will reward me so handsomely that the opinion of His Highness will be irrelevant!" "That is if you destroy Earth!" Ahsoka says, pushing him back. "How can I not destroy Earth?!" Ragnos asks with a chuckle. "The Rangers are gone! There is no one alive that can stop me now!" He starts walking away. Ahsoka looks after him. "Are you that arrogant General?!" she asks. Ragnos stops. "You overestimate yourself, and you underestimate the intelligence of the Rangers! You think they're not so smart that they'll find a way to return to this dimension?!" "Ha!" Ragnos says. "They're only humans Ahsoka! They may have a rudimentary form of intelligence, but no human can possibly have the intelligence to outmatch me!" Ragnos keeps walking, laughing to himself. "Very well." Ahsoka says silently. "But when the Rangers do return. . .you're going to wipe that smile of your arrogant face! And I'll be there to see it!"

The old man walks over to a table in the middle of his room, the other Rangers sitting there. The old man sets a pot in his hands down, than uses a spoon to serve soup he made to all of the Rangers. The Rangers all smile as they see it. "It looks really delicious!" Shelby says. As the other Rangers are eating, John turns to the man. "So," he says, "who are you? And how do you know about Bio Force?" "John. . ." Jordan says. "You're taking this a bit too fast!" "I know Jordan." John says. "But we're not exactly high on time. As we sit here sheltered in this place, eating, our world is probably slowly turning into this world! So excuse me for moving fast, but time isn't exactly on our side!" The old man nods. "I see what you are saying." he says. "I guess I'll explain." The Rangers all look at him. "I am Major Julius Huxtable." "Major?" Colt asks. "That can only mean one thing! You're part of Bio Force too!" Huxtable nods. "Yes." he says. "Or. . .well I guess you can say I was. Bio Force doesn't exist anymore here!" "What do you mean?" Jordan asks. Huxtable sighs.

As Huxtable talks, a flashback of events is shown, his voice over events. "About ten years ago," he begins, "the Syndicate stole an Interdimensional Matter Transporter we created. They used it to travel into this dimension." As he says this, a Syndicate mutant commander, an armored warrior one, is shown setting a large cannon-like device up on the bridge of the ship and hitting a cannon switch. A huge laser beam fires from the capital ship's front end and as the laser hits part of the sky, a large wormhole opens up. Leading a fleet of ships, the capital ship flies through the wormhole. "I was part of the Bio Force research team that developed the transporter, so naturally, when we developed a new Transporter, I was sent with a Bio Force team to chase the Syndicate into this dimension and stop them. I was against it, since I had a weapon I was making that I was hoping could help the new Power Rangers that Lieutenant Colonel Julia Maddox was making, but General Hale made it an order." As he says this, Huxtable, who appears to be slightly younger, is shown among the other Bio Force soldiers as they board a ship, which flies into another wormhole that opens the exactly same way the Syndicate opened it. "But when we arrived," Huxtable continues, "the Syndicate had already conquered most of it! This dimension had virtually no defense. This was the last planet unconquered. But our party was no match for the might of one of the many armies of the Syndicate!" As he says this, the ship is shown entering the new dimension, but as it flies through the universe, passing planet after planet, each planet's surface is shown to be completely razed and destroyed. This is followed by a shot of a small group of soldiers, blasters and swords in hand, taking a defensive position around the city of the planet, but as they do, a number of Syndicate Ships land and the entire planet is swarmed with Reptilitrons and Serpenteroids that charge forward. The soldiers aim forward and open fire with their blasters, but while a few Reptilitrons are shot down, they keep coming forward and as they come forward, the soldiers start to fall back until they meet in combat against the Reptilitrons. Several soldiers are shown getting overwhelmed. One is beaten hard, another is grabbed by a Reptilitron and starts chocking against the blade of his own sword, and another is kicked back and picked up by two more Reptilitrons that throw him forward. "I was the only survivor!" Huxtable says. "But it wasn't for good reasons." Huxtable is seen getting knocked to the side of a building. "At that moment, I felt a sense of hopelessness and despair. Something came over me. I suddenly felt fear for my life. So. . .I fled from the battlefield! And I just ran!" As he says this, Huxtable is seen looking around, his vision scattering as he looks around, and then he turns to his left and starts running away.

Huxtable snaps back, looking down. "So. . ." Aaron says, "you're a deserter?" Huxtable nods sadly. "Wait," Colt says, "you said you were making a weapon for the Power Rangers right?" Huxtable nods. "Well, we just told you we're the Power Rangers. Can you show us this?" Huxtable shakes his head. "I can't." he says. The Rangers all look up. "Why can't you?" Riley asks. "What's the point?" Huxtable asks. "Look at this world! I highly doubt anyone can prevent this happening! Not even you guys at this rate! Besides, the fact that even you got defeated just shows how much of an invincible threat the Syndicate is!" The Rangers all look around. "And," Huxtable says, "I don't think I'm good enough to give you the weapon. . .as a deserter!" "But. . ." Colt begins. "You still made the weapon, and we may need it more than ever now!" Huxtable shakes his head. "I'm sorry. . .but I just can't give you the weapon!"

Civilians continue to run away in horror as buildings continue to explode and Cruciator and her three mutants continue to walk through, firing energy blasts away. Cruciator laughs. "I hope His Highness is watching!" she says. "Today, I, Cruciator, will gain my revenge on him! And General Ragnos and I will have uss back on track in the Empire! Run humans! Run away in fear! Feel the eternal wrath of the Syndicate!" Her evil and maniacal laugh continues to echo louder than usual as she keeps firing as we fade to black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	24. Vengeance of Cruciator Part 3

Vengeance of Cruciator Part 3

"Why can't you just give us the weapon?!" Aaron asks Huxtable. "It could be the difference between peace and destruction for our world!" "I can't!" Huxtable says. "What's the point anyway?! Can't you see what's happened to this world?! I saw Bio Force fight for years against the Syndicate and even they failed! It's inevitable for us to fall." The Rangers all exchange glances, than look down.

On the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos continues to watch as Cruciator and her three mutants are continuing to attack the city. "Earth is at its knees!" he says triumphantly. Ahsoka is revealed to be peering behind him. She turns back and clenches her fists. "That bastard!" she says. "Cruciator continues to destroy Earth and the Rangers are still nowhere to be found! I can't let this happen anymore! If the Rangers really aren't coming back, then I have to. . ." she looks down, clenching her fists, "oh it's so painful to say. I have to stop the destruction of Earth! I can't let Ragnos be the one who conquers it! It's His Highness who will have this victory! But I can't go myself! I need a mutant to stop her!" She rushes down to the hangar bay, Ragnos continuing to laugh as he watches.

Ahsoka is standing in the hangar bay with a group of three mutants. One is a large lobster mutant, the second a coral monster and the third a hammerhead shark. "But Captain," the lobster mutant says, "what if we receive a court martial for attacking our fellow mutant commanders?" "Yeah!" the coral mutant says. "Especially if General Ragnos is in command!" "I'll make sure that you're not punished for such nonsense!" Ahsoka says. "In case you three don't know, General Ragnos means to expose His Highness for his supposed. . .incompetence. That can be considered a form of treason! So if you were to prevent this foolish act, I will not only make sure you three are not punished for your act, but also be rewarded handsomely!" The mutants all exchange looks, then look back at Ahsoka. "Very well Captain!" the lobster mutant says. "You've never lied to us before so we'll trust you now!" "Very good Commanders!" Ahsoka says. "Deploy when you three are ready!" The three mutants salute.

Huxtable is sleeping in his bedroom. Colt peers inside his room before closing the door again. "It's pretty nice of him to at least let us stay here the night!" he says. John is starring out the window with his arms crossed, while Riley, Aaron, Shelby, Tosha and Jordan are all sitting at the table. "We shouldn't be staying here!" John says. "Don't you know that the Syndicate has probably destroyed half of Earth by now?! We should be back home fighting now!" "How are we going to get back though?!" Tosha asks. "Well. . .Huxtable did say he used an Interdimensional Matter Transporter to get here. So what could stop us from using it ourselves if he still has it?" "Well whatever we're going to do," Aaron says, "we'd better work fast!" "What good will it do though?" Jordan asks. John looks back. "What do you mean Jordan?" he asks. "Think about what Huxtable said!" Jordan says. "He asked us what the point is in giving us the weapon if the Syndicate is just going to win?!" Aaron rolls her eyes. "Oh here we go again!" he says. "You can't be serious Jordan!" John says. "The Syndicate may be strong, but if we don't fight back at home, then home is going to become just like this world! And I don't know about you, but I'm not letting that happen!" As the Rangers are talking, Huxtable is revealed to be listening in on them from his bedroom.

Cruciator and her three mutants continue to walk through the city. Cruciator laughs maniacally. "This city is almost too easy to destroy!" she says. "I'm almost sad that the Rangers aren't here to make this more fun! Huh?!" she says as she looks forward. The three mutants suddenly stop and look forward. The lobster mutant, coral mutant and hammerhead shark mutant suddenly run up and bare the way. "You won't be going any further while we have anything to say about it!" the lobster mutant says. Cruciator gasps. "Commander Gammor!" she says to the lobster mutant. "Commander Corallius!" to the coral mutant. "And Commander Squallor!" she says to the hammerhead. "What are you guys doing here?!" "Captain Ahsoka doesn't like General Ragnos and his plan of treason against His Highness Sion!" Gammor says. "So we've been sent to see to that this treason is put to an end!" Squallor says. Cruciator chuckles. "I never thought Captain Ahsoka would be such a sore loser that she'd put up a mutant against another mutant!" she says. "But at least I get to have some fun!" She laughs and points forward. "You three! Attack!" The three armored warrior mutants draw swords and charge forward. Gammor, Squallor and Corallius charge forward as well. Wielding a hammer, Sqaullor locks weapons with one of the armored warrior mutants that's colored yellow. Corallius, using a battle-axe, attacks the blue-colored mutant as the two strike at each other and lock weapons, and Gammor, using his claw-like weapon on his left arm and a sword weapon in his right hand attacks the black-colored mutant as the two lock swords. Cruciator watches as the six mutants fight, chuckling to herself.

Its early in the morning as Huxtable is sitting in his room with the other Rangers. "If you won't give us you're weapon," Aaron says, "at least let us go back home so we can fight!" Huxtable just looks down. "Well?!" Aaron says, starting to sound more demanding. "Don't you have that. . .thing you used to get yourself here?!" Huxtable nods. "I do!" he says. "Then let us use it!" Aaron says. "Will you calm down Aaron?!" Tosha asks. "You're being too hard on the man!" "No!" Aaron says. "I'm done waiting here sheltered in this place while our world is probably being destroyed right now! So I'm not just going to stand here while that happens! I want to get back already!" Huxtable looks up. "You want to fight even though you know you'll eventually lose?" he asks. Aaron smirks. "You think we're going to eventually lose against the Syndicate old man?!" he asks. "Then you must be mistaken!" "Aaron's right Major!" Colt says excitedly. "We don't intend on losing to the Syndicate anytime soon! We intend on not only protecting Earth from the Syndicate but we're also going to bring the entire Empire down to its knees and restore the universe to the peaceful era that it once lived in!" As he finishes his sentence, he raises his fist up in an excited position, as if he's really hyped up. Aaron grins and nods at Colt. Tosha and Riley nod, than Jordan and Shelby both look at each other and their doubtful frowns turn into confident smiles. John just gives a half smile. "Hm!" he says. Huxtable shakes his head. "You kids are far too reckless and unrealistically optimistic!" he says. "But if you're that intent on fighting, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you guys! I'll help you get back home at least!" He gets up and walks out of his room, the Rangers all looking excited to return. Colt, however, looks after Huxtable with a look on his face. As Huxtable starts walking toward another room, Colt walks up behind him. "You know you're partially right Major!" Colt says. Huxtable stops, though he keeps his back to Colt as he listens. "I may be unrealistically optimistic! But you know what keeps me going? The fact that fighting the Syndicate gives other people hope that they can live in a peaceful world! A world that doesn't look like this one!" Huxtable slowly peers back. "I know what you're thinking Major!" Colt continues. "You feel guilty that by deserting your Bio Force teammates, you've caused the deaths of some of the people who died on this world! Is that it?" Huxtable closes his eyes and looks down. "Yes." he says silently. Colt smiles. "I thought that was the case!" Colt says. "Listen Major. I understand you feeling guilty at not being able to save the lives of this planet. But imagine how we feel. We're fighting against the Syndicate. It's only us seven against an entire empire of mutants. And I know my teammates well: sometimes they probably feel like they may never return when we fight. But at the end of the day, it's the fact that we give people hope that we can possibly not only protect Earth, but possibly restore the universe that keeps us going." "What are you trying to say?" Huxtable asks. "I'm saying," Colt says, "that maybe you should stop being so negative and stop being so hard on yourself. You may have made a mistake that cost many lives. But now, in our world, thousands of more lives are at risk now!" Huxtable shakes his head. "I can't help you Colt!" he says. "I just can't!" Colt smirks. "And you'll never be able to stop beating yourself up over this until you make up for your mistake Major!" he says. "So. . .if you're serious about not helping us by giving us this weapon you made. . .then I suggest you think of something else. Because this may be the only opportunity you'll get that will help you make up for your mistake! I'm not asking you to help us. All I'm asking is for you to at least think about it!" Huxtable looks up at Colt, who gives him a smile before walking out.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the fight between the three underwater mutants and armored warrior mutants is shown on the viewing monitor in the front of the bridge. Ahsoka is watching, chuckling to herself. Ragnos rushes on, looking rather worried. He gasps as he looks at the screen. "What's this?!" he asks. He growls in fury then turns around. "Who the Hell deployed those commanders?! They're hindering my efforts!" He turns to Ahsoka. She just shrugs. "I don't know General!" she says casually. "Those three must have. . .gone down by themselves." Ragnos growls and tackles Ahsoka, holding her by her throat. "It was you!" he says angrily. "You sent those guys down to stop me!" Ahsoka laughs. "Maybe I did!" she says. "But even someone as intelligent as you could never prove that!" Ragnos draws a small knife from his side and holds it against Ahsoka's throat. "I'd cut you right now you bitch!" he says. "And you know who'd notice?! NO ONE!" Ahsoka chuckles. "Maybe." she says. "But then you'd have a dead body on the bridge of a ship! You'd have a hard time explaining that to His Highness now wouldn't you?!" Ragnos looks down for a second, then growls. He lets Ahsoka go and backs down. Ahsoka stands back up, laughing to herself. "That's what I thought General!" she says. Ragnos growls. "You're doing nothing but weakening this Empire by loyally following His Highness you bitch!" he says. "And when today is over, and those mutants you pathetically sent out to try and stop me are dead, not only will I kill you. . .but I'll also make sure that His Highness himself is killed. . .and then I'll hang your head on his grave!" Ahsoka laughs confidently. "Very well General!" she says. "We'll see!" She turns around and walks off the bridge, showing no fear at all. Ragnos clenches his fists in fury, growling angrily.

The Rangers are standing in Huxtable's shack, Huxtable setting up a large, silver-colored cannon-like device. The cannon has four spikey ends standing out on it's ends to stand it up. Above those ends are another smaller set, and on top of that set is a large red-colored orb on the very top. Huxtable looks to the back where there's a small computer console. "Looks like the transporter is working fine now." he says. "Great!" Aaron says. "Then we can finally get home!" "Yeah!" Jordan says excitedly. "Okay. . .you people ready?" Huxtable asks. The Rangers all nod. "You sure you don't want to help us Major?" Colt asks. Huxtable just looks down. Colt gives a skeptical look and shakes his head. "Alright." Huxtable says. "I'm activating transportation sequence now!" He types in a code on the computer. Then he hits a switch. Lights start to flash on and off on the transporter and suddenly, the red orb starts shining brightly. A large laser beam erupts and zaps the Rangers who vanish into a vortex that appears very briefly then disappears when the Rangers vanish. Huxtable nods then looks down.

At the Bio Base, the fight against the six mutants continues to appear on screen. "Mutants fighting amongst each other?!" Dawson asks. "This is crazy!" "Yeah!" Maddox says. Then the two hear a noise behind them. "Huh?!" Maddox says. The two look behind them to see the vortex appearing behind them very briefly. The Rangers all fall out and onto the ground, groaning as they land. "Ugh!" Aaron says. "That was a rough ride!" "Rangers!" Maddox says and Dawson and Maddox run up to them. "Colonel!" Colt says. Dawson and Maddox help the Rangers up. "Are you all okay?!" Dawson asks. "What happened to you guys?!" Maddox asks. "It's a long story!" Colt says. "And judging from what the Syndicate is probably doing," John says, "I don't think it's time to tell yet!" "That's right!" Maddox says as the nine all rush to the console. "The Syndicate wasted no time in taking advantage of your absence! Cruciator is in the city with six other mutant commanders!" "Six?!" Jordan asks. "Yeah!" Maddox says. "Though they don't appear to be on the same side!" The monitor shows the fight still going on as Gammor flips over the back of one of the blue mutant and kicks it back. "That's odd!" Shelby says. "Well we'd better be cautious then!" Colt says. "Come on!" The Rangers all race out of the Bio Base.

Cruciator growls as her three mutant commanders are pushed back. She looks forward. Gammor laughs. "This fight isn't even that much of a challenge!" he says. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?!" the mutants call out and the Rangers all run up, unmorphed. They stop a few feet away from the mutants. "Rangers?!" Cruciator says. "But I thought I got you guys out of the way!" The Rangers all smirk. "Let's do it guys!" Colt says. The Rangers reach behind them and pull out their Morphers, while John and Jordan slide their sleeves down to reveal their Winger Morphers. The Rangers all smile as they give a look at their Morphers. "Impossible!" Cruciator. "We're back in the fight now!" Colt says. He holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he says. The other Rangers hold up theirs at the ready. "Ready!" they say. The Rangers insert their Tags into their Morphers as hit the activation switch, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" and their entire Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. The Rangers all pose and stand together

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos gasps as he sees the Rangers. "Ahsoka was right!" he says. "The Rangers really have returned! This isn't good!" Ahsoka peers behind him and chuckles a bit.

The Rangers all take out their weapons, the core five wielding their Bio Power Weapons and John and Jordan each wielding their double weapon combos. Cruciator laughs. "It's very impressive that you seven have returned!" she says. "But even now, you still don't stand a chance! I have six mutants here to fight you!" Gammor looks down as he suddenly hears something in his ear, pressing his left hand against the side of his head. "Commander Gammor!" Ahsoka's voice says. "I think we've had our fun for now! Assist Cruciator in battling the Rangers now! That way when His Highness sees the fight, General Ragnos will really not be able to prove what we've done!" Gammor nods. "Yes Captain!" he says silently. Gammor looks to Corallius and Squallor and nods to the two of them. The three underwater mutants stand up and next to the three armored warrior mutants, who look confused, but still look forward. Cruciator chuckles. "You see?!" she says. "Even with your Ranger Powers, what good can you do against six mutant commanders?!" "You clearly underestimate us!" John says. "Yeah!" Colt says. "Numbers don't matter! We'll take you all out! Attack!" The Rangers all charge forward. Cruciator points forward. "Get them!" she says and the six mutants all charge forward. A brief shot from above shows the Rangers engaging the mutants is shown.

In his shack, Huxtable is looking down. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Colt as he closes his eyes.

"And you'll never be able to stop beating yourself up over this until you make up for your mistake Major!" Colt says.

Huxtable snaps back and then thinks back to the attack in the dimension again.

Huxtable is knocked against the side of a building by Reptilitrons, his face scratched up and a bloody gash on his left arm. Elsewhere, the Reptilitrons are terrorizing people. A group of civilians are ganged up on by a large horde of Reptilitrons and one of the Reptilitrons grabs a woman and throws her away before attacking a child and slashing at it with its blade. Elsewhere, more soldiers in Bio Force are overwhelmed by Reptilitrons as four of them get quickly overrun and swarmed over by Reptilitrons, and the four, now surrounded, are struggling against more Reptilitrons, dropping their weapons and literally grabbing at Reptilitrons throats as they try to fight back.

Huxtable snaps back, than has one more flashback of him talking to Colt.

". . . this may be the only opportunity you'll get that will help you make up for your mistake!" Colt says.

Huxtable finally opens his eyes and looks up. Standing up, he walks into a secret room. He walks over to a small box and opens it up, revealing a series of discs in it. He looks down, then closes the box. Then he looks back into his living room, starring at the Interdimensional Matter Transporter.

Colt jumps forward with his Bio Blade, and spins around in a slashing motion. The blue-colored armored warrior mutant raises a large blaster rifle and fires forward. Colt takes the hit and gets blown back, falling to the ground. Jordan, Shelby and Riley all rush next to him and help him up. John, Tosha and Aaron, all wielding their weapons, stand in front, than charge forward, their weapons raised high. Glammor comes forward and attack the three. Tosha lunches her Lance forward, but Glammor catches the blade of the lance in his flaw and flips Tosha over her back, pinning her down with his foot. Aaron comes forward and strikes at Glammor with his Bio Axe in a downward slash. Glammor simply steps slightly to the left and Aaron's strike misses, causing him to fall forward and Glammor strikes him across the back, knocking him down. Aaron groans in pain, but then, John comes forward, throwing his shoulder forward into Glammor's stomach and knocking the mutant back. Glammor groans as he's knocked back and looks forward. John strikes his two Sky Swords together, the blades glowing white with energy and he spins them around as he crosses his blades. Then he slashes his two swords in an "X" shape and throws them at Glammor, who takes the "X" hit and manages to resist the force, but still gets pushed back. As Glammor backs down, the four remaining mutants: Squallor, Corallius, and the blue and yellow armored mutants come forward. Corallius and Squallor raise their hands while the other two mutants raise their blaster rifles and open fire at John. John flips out of the way, barely dodging the fire, and as John dodges, Shelby, Jordan and Riley all come forward, their weapons ready. They open fire with their Jet Blasters, Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow, but then, Cruciator comes forward and spins her staff in a circle, using the blur created by the movement to deflect the blaster fire and the three Rangers are hit by the fire and knocked back. The other Rangers rush in to help them up, and then stand against them, seven Rangers standing against the seven mutants. "Wow!" Colt says. "These guys really are tough together!" Cruciator laughs. "Yes!" she says. "Just shows how pathetic you humans really are!" The Rangers all groan as they stand up. "We can't let these guys win Rangers!" Colt says. "We can't let our world become like what we saw!" The Rangers all nod.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson are viewing the fight in the Command Center. "Is there anything you can do to help the Rangers Julia?!" Dawson asks. "I can't!" Maddox says. "Their Morphers are already overcharged!" Then, suddenly, another vortex appears behind them and the two look behind them. Huxtable appears outside the vortex, carrying the box. Maddox's eyes widen with shock. "Julius?!" she says. "Julia!" Huxtable says. "Oh my God!" Maddox says and she runs over to him and the two embrace in a hug. "It's so great to see you!" Maddox says. "You as well!" Huxtable says. Dawson nods. "I remember you!" he says. "You were part of Julia's research company right?" Huxtable nods. "Well how did you get here?" Maddox asks. "It's a long story Julia!" Huxtable says, "But I can't explain right now! I've come to help the Rangers now!" "You know the Rangers?!" Dawson asks. Huxtable nods. "Wait," Maddox says, "you mean you finished. . ." Huxtable nods. "Now I need to put it to use!" he says as he holds the box up. "What are you talking about?" Dawson asks. Maddox looks to him. "It's too complicated to explain Tom!" she says. "But we'd better trust him!" Dawson nods. "Alright!" he says. "Do your thing! The Rangers are in trouble!" Huxtable nods and rushes over to the main computer. "Rangers?!" he calls out into the microphone. "Do you copy?!"

As the Rangers are standing against the enemy, Huxtable's voice comes in. Colt holds his left hand up against his helmet. "Major!" he says. "You're here!"

Huxtable smiles. "Alright Rangers!" he says, and he takes one of his discs out of the box and inserts it into the drive into the main computer. "I'm making a new installation to your Morphers!" The main computer shows a bar that's growing. As the bar fully loads, the words on the screen INSTALLED appear on the monitor. "That did it guys!" Huxtable says. "Alright Rangers! I'm sending you the codes into your Morphers! You can activate it when ready!"

At the battlefield, the Rangers hear the message. "Alright!" Colt says. "Let's do this!" "Right!" the Rangers call out. Colt takes out his Morpher, as do the other Rangers, while John and Jordan hold their fists up. The core five Rangers hit the code 2, ,6,1, 9, # on their Morphers, while John and Jordan both flip a switch on their Morphers, causing the entire lower part to split up, revealing a keypad, on which they dial the same code. "Activate!" Colt says. The Rangers hold up their Morphers and a new sequence is shown as the Rangers transform. As the transformation goes into effect, the seven are equipped with a new lightly-armored form. The new form features a black armored mode. On the Rangers chest is a black armored form that starts at the neck and ends right at the bottom of their chest, the Bio Force logo featured on the chest, on the Rangers arms is a slight set of gauntlets attached to a small sheet of black armor that runs down from the Rangers shoulders down their arms, and running down the Rangers' legs starting at their thighs are black sets of armor that run down from their thighs, feature pads for their knees and end right at their calves, their feet also featuring slight black armor.

Dawson, Maddox and Huxtable all view the Rangers posing in their new mode. Maddox smiles. "Wow!" she says. "That's incredible!" Dawson says. Huxtable smiles at his work.

As the Rangers look themselves down, Huxtable talks to them over the communicator. "Here's your new Bio Fighter Mode Rangers!" Huxtable says. "This mode will increase both your physical strength and speed as well as protect you from injury! Use it well!" As he says this, a shot of each of the Rangers admiring their armor is shown. "Wow!" Colt says as he clenches his fists in excitement. Shelby holds both her arms out and looks herself over. "Oh my!" she says. Riley looks down his right arm. "This is unbelievable!" he says. Aaron holds both his arms out, flexing his muscles as he spins around in excitement. "Oh yeah!" he says in excitement. Tosha feels her entire body over as she looks herself down. "Awesome!" she says. John feels his left shoulder then holds his right arm out, looking it down. "Hm!" he says in satisfaction. Jordan looks up as she clenches her fists in excitement. "So cool!" she says. Cruciator looks at the Rangers and groans. "Nice new costume change!" she says. "But it won't do you any good!" Colt looks forward. "We'll just have to see about that!" he says. Cruciator points forward. "Get them!" she says. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers all charge forward.

The yellow armored mutant swings it's sword at Riley, who holds his left arm up. The blade hits against his armor, completely ineffective, then Riley grabs the blade with his arm as he twists it around and then launches himself up, throwing a flip-kick at the mutant in the chest with his right foot, then as he comes down, he lets the blade go, then brings his Bio Crossbow across in a leftward stroke, hitting the mutant with the sides of his crossbow, sending it back. The mutant growls and sends a slash at Riley, but as Riley charges forward, the slash bangs against his chest armor, and he keeps coming at the mutant. He aims his Bio Crossbow forward and fires rapidly at the mutant. The mutant takes the hit and as Riley comes closer, the sides of his Bio Crossbow glow white and he launches himself forward, striking at the mutant in a leftward stroke again and hitting it, sending it back in a fiery explosion.

Corallius slashes at Tosha with his battleaxe and Tosha flips over the slash attack in a spinning movement before landing and slashing at the coral mutant with her Bio Lance. The mutant takes the hit and gets pushed back and Tosha comes forward. Locking her Lance on the ground, she spins herself around and throws a spin kick at the mutant with her left foot, knocking him off guard before quickly getting back to her feet and bringing her Lance up in an upward strike, slashing at him from above. The mutant growls and brings his battleaxe up in a rightward stroke. Tosha holds her right arm up and blocks the blow, then twists her arm around the axe and flips Corallius over her head. Then she pulls the axe away and jumps back, throws away the battleaxe and as Corallius struggles up, Tosha spins her Lance in a circle as she powers it up, then strikes in a rightward stroke, sending the slash attack at Corallius, scoring a direct hit and sending him down in a fiery explosion. Tosha plans her Lance on the ground and gives a peace sign.

John and the black-armored warrior charge at each other and strike at each other simultaneously. John crosses his two Sky Swords together and parries an attack from the single sword of the mutant. John pushes his blades forward, knocking the mutant's sword back and slashing it with his blades as they come forward. The mutant is knocked back and John charges forward. As he meets the mutant, he slashes at the mutant twice in diagonal strokes, first at the left then the right, then, with his arms crossed together, he slashes them together in a double horizontal stroke, both blades striking at the mutant in the stomach and knocking it back. John then strikes the butt of his two sword grips. The sudden strike causes a surge in energy, his blades glowing as his two swords energize and then John comes forward and then crossing his two swords together, he brings them down in an "X" slash and the strike hits the mutant and knocks him forward. The mutant drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. John lowers his arms and nods at the victory.

Squallor launches his hammer forward as he growls. Aaron sweeps to the right, dodging the attack, then brings his Bio Axe forward in a rightward stroke, striking the mutant in the chest. Then he spins around and throws his left foot at the mutant in a kick, knocking it back, the mutant groaning. Squallor growls and slashes his hammer in a rightward stroke. Aaron grips his Axe with both his hands, running forward, and the attack simply strikes against his armor and disappears. As Aaron reaches the mutant, he brings his Axe up in an upward slash, striking the mutant in his chin and sending him back. Aaron grips his Axe again and energizes it, the blade glowing white. Spinning around to the right, Aaron swings his Axe in a rightward stroke as he sweeps to the side, sending a slash attack at the mutant. Squallor groans in pain as he drops his Axe and falls back in a fiery explosion. Aaron lowers his Axe and chuckles a bit.

Gammor strikes his claw forward and Shelby holds up her left arm, the claw bouncing against her gauntlet armor. Then Shelby strikes at Gammor with a spinning heel, knocking Gammor back. Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward and open fires at Gammor, scoring a direct hit in the monster's stomach, knocking it back. Shelby charges forward and after parrying a blow from Gammor's claw with her Bio Sniper, she knocks his claw back and then throws her left fist forward and punches the mutant back. Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward and open fires again, firing a charged blast forward at Gammor, scoring a direct hit. Gammor drops his sword and uses his left hand to clutch his stomach as he groans in pain and falls back in a fiery explosion. Shelby gives a thumbs up as she giggles slightly.

The blue-colored armored mutant fires an energy blast from his hand as Jordan comes forward. The slash bounces against her armor, ineffective and Jordan launches herself forward, firing her Jet Blasters rapidly. The mutant takes the hit and as Jordan lands in front of the mutant, she strikes at him with the barrel of his left blaster, then throws a roundhouse kick next, striking past the mutant's sword and then knocking him back with a strike with her right blaster. The blue-colored mutant is knocked back, and Jordan spins her two blasters on her fingers in a fast motion, almost hard to see, before aiming them forward and firing two shots forward. The first shot strikes at the mutant's hand, knocking it away, and the final strikes him in the stomach, hitting him hard and pushing him back. The mutant groans as he clutches his stomach in pain, falling forward in a fiery explosion. Jordan holds her arms out and jumps up and down excitedly. "So awesome!" she says.

Cruciator aims her staff forward and open fires with an energy blast attack. Colt comes forward, holding his Bio Blade and ready to keep fighting. The energy blast hits Colt but it hits against his shoulder, his armor protecting him from the force. Colt comes forward and strikes at Cruciator, bringing his Bio Blade up in an upward slash and striking Cruciator against her chest and her face as she's pushed back, the other Rangers coming up to join Colt. Cruciator growls. "Why can't you humans just die and get out of my way?!" she says. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's end this fight already!" The Rangers combine their weapons together to activate the Bio Blaster. Colt holds it out. "Bio Blaster!" Colt calls out as he aims it forward, the other four Rangers taking their usual spots in the formation. John and Jordan hold out their Jet Blasters. "Jet Blasters!" John says. "Ready!" Jordan says. Cruciator growls. "You can't beat me!" she says. "We'll see about that!" Colt says. Colt, John, and Jordan are all shown in a three-way split-screen as they take out their Bio Tags. "Bio Tags! Set!" they call out as they insert their Bio Tags into their weapons. The three Rangers aim forward. "FIRE!" the three Rangers call out and fire their weapons at full power. "I don't think so!" Cruciator says and raises her staff, firing an energy blast at the Rangers. The firepower of the Rangers' blasts meet with Cruciator, and the two sides struggle for power. Cruciator growls as she struggles for. "Nice try!" Colt says. "But it'll take more than that!" Crying out, the Rangers give in more power as they push forward. Their blasts surge forward, breaking right through Cruciator's blast and hitting her in the stomach. Cruciator drops her staff. The Rangers all stand up as she clutches her stomach in pain. She groans. "G-General!" she calls out. She turns around and looks up. She falls to her knees, still clutching her stomach. "F-For-Forgive me!" she calls out. Then she gives one last groan in pain as she falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. Jordan launches herself up in the air. "We did it!" she says excitedly. "Goodbye Cruciator!" Tosha says. "And good riddance!" Aaron says. He and Tosha high-five each other.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is standing before Sion. "You failed General?!" Sion asks. "I thought you said this plan was fool proof!" "It wasn't my fault Your Excellency!" Ragnos says. He gestures toward Ahsoka. "I would have succeeded if her mutant commanders hadn't stood in my way!" Ahsoka puts her hands on her chests. "Whatever do you mean General?" she asks innocently. Sion turns to Ahsoka. "Is this true Captain?" he asks. "Did you see those three mutant commanders to get in General Ragnos' way?" Ahsoka shakes her head. "No Your Highness!" she says. "I sent Commander Gammor down to actually assist General Ragnos! Didn't you see him and his men assisting in attacking the Rangers?" Sion chuckles. "That is true General!" Ragnos growls as he glares at Ahsoka. "But Your Excellency," he begins, "you don't understand! I. . ." "SHUT UP!" Sion says. "It's you who doesn't understand! You clearly don't understand how to run an army!" Ragnos gasps at the comment. Ahsoka chuckles to herself. "Out of my sight General!" Sion says. "I'll deal with you later! When I've come up with a proper punishment that is!" Ragnos looks down. "Yes Your Highness." he says. He walks off the bridge, Ahsoka laughing as she looks after him.

Now in the bridge hall, Ragnos kicks the side of the wall. "That bastard!" he says. "He dares say that I don't know how to run an army! And he thinks he can punish me?! I can't believe I must be subjected to such mistreatment! The Syndicate wouldn't be half as strong as it is without my help! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!" He turns back and looks out the bridge window into the depths of space. "That's it!" he says. "I'll teach that brat and his bitch a lesson that he won't forget! If he's even still alive when I'm done with him!" He clenches his fists in fury as the _Great Chimaera_ continues to hover above the Earth.

At the Bio Base, Huxtable hands Maddox the box he brought in. "There you go Julia!" he says. "This is all my work that I've managed to come up with! I hope you can make more of it!" Dawson and Huxtable take hands. "Thank you!" he says. Huxtable smiles. Then he looks at the Rangers, who are standing behind Dawson and Maddox. He walks over to Colt. Colt smiles. "Thank you Major!" he says. "The new Bio Fighter Mode. . .it's totally awesome!" Huxtable nods. "Thank you Captain!" he says. "You guys gave me the opportunity to finally make up for my mistake!" Colt nods and he and Huxtable shake hands. Huxtable turns around. "So what now Major?" Dawson asks. Huxtable smiles. "You can always stay here with us!" Maddox says. "We could use some extra help!" Huxtable smiles again. "Thanks," he says, "but I think I'm going to return to my home for now. Meeting you guys really gave me the feeling that there is hope. Hope everywhere. Even in my new dimension. I feel like I need to go there again. . .just to help restore it. After all. . .if you guys can help defeat the Syndicate, I feel that I can give people hope as well!" Everyone smiles. "Very well!" Maddox says. "Goodbye Julius!" She and Huxtable hug. "Stay safe!" she says. "Yeah you two Julia!" Huxtable says. Then he looks at his wrist where a small watch-like pad is and hits a switch. "Transporter on!" he says. Then, suddenly, a vortex opens again. Huxtable gives one last look at the Rangers, waving to them before he vanishes inside. Dawson, Maddox and the Rangers all wave back, then, Huxtable is gone, the Rangers all look at each other.

The sun is starting to set, the sky completely pink and everything seeming quiet and peaceful as the Blackbird Zord is flying through the city. In the cockpit, John is at the controls, and the other Rangers are standing behind him. "It's been one crazy day!" Aaron says. "Yeah." Riley says. "But just think. . .if we weren't here right now, everything would be different. Look at the Earth now!" he says. A shot of the Blackbird Zord flying over the city is shown, everything peaceful and quiet, nothing bothering the peace. "It certainly is beautiful isn't it?" Shelby asks. Jordan nods with a smile. "It's all the more reason why we have to keep fighting." Tosha says. "And after what we saw in that other dimension. . .I'm pretty sure now we all know what we're fighting for!" Colt nods. "The Syndicate may be strong. . .but today, we got stronger! And we're going to keep getting stronger every day!" The Rangers all nod and smile. John looks back at the controls. "Well," he says, "I don't know about you guys, but I think we've flown around enough! Why don't we go and get something to eat?!" "Yeah!" Jordan says in excitement. "A celebration dinner! But where do we go?" "Well," Aaron says, "I'm in the mood for. . ." "STEAK!" Tosha interrupts. "OH COME ON TOSHA!" Aaron says. "Hey I wanted chicken wings!" John says. "Who asked you?!" Aaron says. The three start arguing as we get one final shot of the Blackbird Zord soaring through the sky, the camera panning to the setting sun.


	25. An Old Friend Appears

An Old Friend Appears

Dressed in his usual training gear, John is on the training grounds, his two Sky Swords in hand. He slashes diagonally with both blades, first his left then his right, then crossing his arms together, he slashes in a cross fashion. Then he jumps into the air, lunging his right sword forward, then he lands, flipping forward, and kneeling down in his left knee he strikes his two swords in a cross "X" slash. Then holding his swords out, he gets to his feet, then, holding his left above his head and pointing his right forward, he charges forward. As John continues to train, at the entrance of the training grounds, Aaron, Tosha, Shelby and Jordan are shown watching him. "John's skills with a sword really are amazing!" Tosha says. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "He's even better than Riley!" Jordan nudges Aaron. "You better not let Riley hear you say that Aaron!" she says. Aaron smirks. "Who is it who taught John how to fight anyway?" he asks. Jordan looks to John, who jumps up and sweeps to the left in slashing stroke. "I don't know." Jordan says. "He doesn't like to talk about it. The only thing I know is that he learned everything he knows about fighting when he was in the Bio Force Elite Squad. But he always seems dismissive about talking about it. Every time I tried asking him about it, he'd just change the subject. I think it just brings back a painful memory." Aaron nods. "Guess that makes sense." he says. Jordan, Tosha and Aaron all walk away, but Shelby leans against the doorway and keeps looking at John. "John is so mysterious sometimes." she thinks to herself. "He trains every day like it's a religion!"

As Shelby keeps watching John, we transition into another flashback as John is shown training on a different training ground. As John slashes through the air, the figure behind him in silhouette watches. "Good John!" his voice says. "But move faster! Faster!"

As John snaps back, he suddenly starts slashing faster and faster. Shelby gasps as she sees this. Moving almost too fast to keep up with, John moves forward, slashing first to the left and then the right before throwing a jump kick forward, then he swings his sword down in a diagonal path before switching his sword to underhand grip, sweeping to the left in a slashing movement, and then finally bringing his sword up in an overhand grip and coming forward, slashing his sword in a 90 degree angle and holding it to the side of his head as he finishes the stroke. Then he lowers his blade, breathing heavily as he leans forward. He stands up and walks over to the towel rack, getting his towel, Shelby watching him intently.

In space, a small vortex appears in the sky and slowly dissipates as a ship comes into view. The ship is large with a black and purple color, the cockpit in the center area with two large cannon barrels in the forward area, the engines of the ship in the back. A shot of the bridge is shown as a tall figure, his back to the camera, stands at the very front. The figure has short black hair and wears a large navy-blue full-body trenchcoat with padded shoulders. He's also wearing large travel boots. " _Relentless Rogue_ _approaching Earth_!" a computerized voice says. A shot of the figure's mouth is shown as he gives a sadistic smile. "Yes!" he says. "Another planet to raise chaos on! Oh this will be so much fun! But word also has it that he's on this planet now! That makes it even more fun!" He turns around, his back still to the camera. "I say it's time to go pay our old friend a visit! Besides. . .I'm sure Kumiko-chan will be thrilled to get another chance to see her boyfriend again!" The figure laughs as he's seen sitting down and taking the controls. "We're going in!" he says. The _Relentless Rogue_ starts descending into Earth's atmosphere.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the alarm goes off. Ahsoka walks over to the main control panel. "What is this?!" Sion asks on his throne. "What is going on Captain?!" Ahsoka looks up. "Another ship has entered Earth's atmosphere!" she says. "Another ship?!" Sion asks. "Well what is it doing?!" Ahsoka looks at the monitor again. "This is strange!" she says. "The ship is actually recognized in our systems! Its checked in as the _Relentless Rogue_!" " _Relentless Rogue_?!" Sion says. "I remember that ship!" he says. "That's one of our most elite ships that my father gave to a Bio Force soldier. . .who actually assisted us in taking over the Kirassa system!" "The pilot of the ship has made a transmission to us!" Ahsoka says. "He says he's here on personal business! What could that mean?!" Sion chuckles. "I know what he's going to do!" he says. "Stand down Captain! He's an ally! We'll let him have his fun!" Ahsoka nods. "Yes my Lord!" she says.

John is lying in bed as he keeps tossing and turning. He starts to have a dream again in transition.

Clutching his injured arm, John is knocked back and hits a wall before falling back, groaning in severe pain. He looks up as two Serpenteroids run up to him, ready to strike him down. John looks away, ready for the worst. A few feet away, the young Japanese woman who appeared in his previous flashback is being held back by two Reptilitrons cries and elbowing to her left, knocking the Reptilitron away then tripping the other, she runs forward. "John-san!" she says. She runs down the stairs and attacks the two Serpenteroids that come up to John, tackling them as she comes forward and knocking them forward. Then she runs up to John, who is struggling on the ground. She helps him up. "No!" John says and uses his arm to swat her away. "Just get out of here Kumiko! They'll kill you if they see me with you!" Kumiko shakes her head and grabs John by her arm. "No!" she says and hoists John up. "Can't leave a teammate behind! Especially if you love that teammate!" John smiles slightly. "Right!" he says. "Then let's get out of here!" With Kumiko holding his arm, the two start running forward, turning right into a hall. "If we can make it to the escape pod bay," John says, "we can evacuate the ship and make contact with Captain Leo!" Kumiko nods. But as the two turn left into the next hall, the escape pod bay just at the other turn, they run into a mysterious figure, who raises his hand, a blaster aimed right at them. A shot of the figure's mouth is shown. "I don't think so Johnny boy!" the figure says. "Aniki!" Kumiko says. "Please! Stop this! Just let us help you!" The figure gives a sadistic smile. "Help?!" he says, his face still not shown. "I don't need help! Sorry little sister. But you know me: I just want to be part of the winning team!" He smiles even more sadistically as he fingers the trigger. "No!" Kumkio says. The figure laughs as he pulls the trigger and fires. "John-san!" Kumiko says, and pushing him out of the way, the blast hitting her in the shoulder. "Kumiko!" John says as she falls to her knees. Letting his injured arm go, John catches her and grabs her hand, his mouth gasping. Kumiko takes his hand. "I'm sorry!" she says. "I never thought he would do this!" The figure laughs. "How cute!" he says. "My sister loving you so much that she'd even give her life for you Johnny boy!" He aims his blaster at John again. "Don't worry Johnny boy!" he says. "I won't let my sister die! But I sadly can't say the same for you!" He laughs as he pulls the trigger again and this time the blast does his John in his shoulder, leaving a bloodied gash on his left shoulder. John gasps in pain and Kumiko slowly gets up. John continues to groan in pain as he lies on the ground, blood pouring from both his shoulder and his arm. "John-san!" Kumiko says and attempts to walk forward, ignoring her own bloodied shoulder. But as she does, the man runs up behind her and grabs her arm, twisting it behind her and breaking it, Kumiko screaming in pain. "I don't think so sister!" he says. Kumiko screams in severe pain as she falls down in pain, the figure walking forward until he's right next to John, who's in so much pain that he's lying down with his back to the other two and continuing to groan, almost as if he's about to cry. The camera pans up to the figure, finally revealing his face. He has short black hair, of Japanese descent, and his face very insane and intimidating. He aims his gun at John. "It's been fun Johnny boy!" he says. Kumiko struggles up to her knees. "Aniki!" she says, and reaches out to him. "Please! I'm begging you! If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me!" The man laughs maniacally. "I could do that sister!" he says. "But it wouldn't be nearly as fun!" John flips over and looks at Kumiko in the eye, the two's eyes literally filling with tears. The man smiles sadistically and kicks John in his shoulder, right where the shot wound is. Too weak to move, John is only able to cry out in pain. The man smiles sadistically and aims his blaster. John looks away, ready to die, but then the figure aims his blaster to the right, shooting the wall instead and blasting a big hole in it. The figure smiles and holsters his blaster, walking up to John. He grabs John, who is still in severe pain, by his throat and hoists him up, John gasping for breath now. He walks over to the hole and holds John outside of the ship, holding him above the ground. John peers down as he sees that it's a 7000 foot fall. Kumiko runs over. "Don't do it!" she calls out. The man smiles. "I'm begging you Aniki!" Kumiko says. "I love him! Please let him go!" The figure smiles. "Oh don't worry sister!" he says. "I'll let him go alright!" John continues to struggle and gasp for breath. "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun!" the figure says. "Goodbye Johnny boy! Have a nice fall!" John says nothing and is still just gasping for breath and struggling hard against the guy holding him up. The figure gives one last smile and lets John go. Kumiko jumps forward and attempts to grab John, but comes two seconds too late as John falls downward. "NO!" she says. "John!" Kumiko kneels down and watches as John falls down, the man standing above Kumiko, laughing manically. John is shown falling down through the air, screaming as he's ready to die. "No!" Kumiko says, and she starts weeping. A final shot of John falling through the air and screaming is shown.

John wakes up with a start, yelling loud as he launches himself up. Sweat runs down his head as he starts blinking rapidly and his mouth is twitching as he's literally breathing heavily. He looks to his left, where Jordan is revealed to be at his side. "You had that dream again didn't you?" she asks. John nods, breathing heavily as if he's about to cry. Jordan puts her arm around John, "It's okay big brother!" she says. John nods as he leans his head on his sister's shoulder, Jordan rubbing his head. The camera pans away from the room to reveal Shelby listening in.

It's evening as Tosha is setting the table for dinner, Shelby with her. Aaron is on the couch reading a magazine. "I swear guys!" Shelby says. "I was up getting some water and when I was going back, I saw Jordan walk out of her room into John's, John was shaking violently in his sleep and then he woke up with a start!" "So what?!" Aaron asks. "Maybe all that training has finally gotten to John's and he's having nightmares!" Tosha chuckles. "Aaron's got a point Shelby!" she says. "Is there ever a time where John isn't on the training grounds? Aside from when he's eating with us?" "Aren't you guys worried about John though?!" Shelby asks. Aaron shuts the magazine and gets up. "Oh come on Shelby!" he says. "We all know why you're really concerned for him!" Shelby smiles a bit. "Why is that?!" Tosha chuckles and Aaron walks up to her. "Shall we do it in song Tosha?" Aaron asks. Tosha nods. "Yes! Let's!" The two look forward, singing in a mocking way. " _Shelby and John sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " Shelby giggles as she swats at them before they can continue. "Oh hush!" she says, laughing a bit as she blushes bright red. "Well you know it's true!" Aaron says. Shelby just looks away. Before anyone can say anything else, the alarm goes off. The three Rangers rush into the Command Center, meeting up with Dawson, Maddox and the other four Rangers as they rush in. Maddox rushes to the main console and brings up the disturbance source. "What up Colonel?!" Colt asks. Maddox brings up the source on the main computer, where instead of the usual shot of a mutant attacking the city, it simply shows a layout of the city. "This is weird!" Maddox says. "It says that the sensors are picking up some weird reading in the outskirts of the city near the beachhead. Not sure how that struck up an alarm though." "We'd better check the beachhead out then!" Colt says. "Come on!" John looks down, than looks at the Rangers. "No!" he says. The other Rangers look at him. "I'll go myself!" John says. "You guys can go ahead and eat! I'll check it out and call if I need help." The others all look at him in confusion. "Are you sure John?" Colt asks. "You know you don't have to!" John nods. "Yeah!" he says. "I can handle this!" The Rangers all look at each other. Colt finally nods. "Okay!" he says skeptically. "But call us at the first sight of any danger!" "Right!" John says and he turns to walk away. "Hey wait John!" Jordan says. John turns around and putting her hand on her brother's back, Jordan leads John away so that they're a little ways from the other Rangers. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asks. "You don't have to do this alone you know?" John nods. "Yes!" he says. "I know! I'm fine Jordan." "You sure?" Jordan asks. "I don't want you to get hurt!" John smiles. "I'll be okay Jordan! Besides. . .it's me!" Jordan smiles back. "Okay big bro!" she says. She reaches over and kisses John on the cheek then walks away. As she does, Shelby looks at John briefly, smiles and then walks off.

Now in his black leather jacket and wearing sunglasses, John rides up onto the beachhead on one of the Bio Force motorcycles. He stops it after riding up just at the end of the beach and sets the bike down on its kickstand. As he gets up off the bike, John takes off his sunglasses as he looks around. He walks onto the beachhead as he looks around, trying to figure out what caused the disturbance. As he looks through the area, he sees nothing, and hears nothing but the sound of the waves crashing toward the beach. John walks near the ocean, looking out. As he continues to look out, he closes his eyes, thinking back again.

Romantic music starts playing as John and Kumiko are walking across a beach, holding hands, both wearing beachwear. "This is so beautiful isn't it John-san?" Kumiko asks. John smiles. "Yes!" he says. "And it feels nice to have the day off before the next tour!" Kumiko giggles slightly and looks at John. "Is that all John-san can think about?!" she asks. "The next tour we have?!" John smiles. "Maybe I should think less about it huh?" he asks. Kumiko smiles. "Yes John-san!" she says. "I mean. . .when was the last time we ever got to have a moment just to ourselves?!" John looks up, as if thinking. "Not sure!" he says. "Exactly!" Kumiko says. The two keep walking for a short distance, until John finally speaks up. "Kumiko?" he says. "Yes?" Kumiko says. "Have you. . .ever wondered what you'd do if we ever did defeat the Syndicate?" John asks. Kumiko looks at John and giggles. "Well," she begins, "there is the one guy that I've always been hoping to settle down with!" John gives her a look. "Oh?" he asks. "Yeah!" Kumiko says. "He's so amazing! Sure he has his downsides: he's all about training to the point where his Captain has to force him to take a day off, but I know that he means well so I don't mind! Besides. . .I love him, and I know he loves me!" John smiles. "He sounds pretty nice." he says. Kumiko giggles. The two keep walking for a little ways until they stop, John walking in front and stopping so that he's face to face with Kumiko. "You know Kumiko," John says, "you may be right: I do spend a lot of time training. But I do genuinely enjoy every moment I spend with you. . .even when we are fighting together!" Kumiko blushes slightly and looks away. "I love you." John says. Kumiko looks back at John and smiles, though she's still blushing. "I love you too John-san!" she says. The two smile after the two give one look at the sunset, the two look back at each other and smile. Then John leans forward and as the two close their eyes, they seal a kiss.

As John snaps back, a tear starts running down his face. "Kumiko!" he thinks to himself. Finally, unable to contain himself any longer, John breaks down, covering the upper part of his face as he starts weeping. He falls to his knees. As John continues to weep, a figure walks up to him, dressed in a very familiar-looking leather full-body coat. "Well well well!" the figure says in a very familiar voice. As he says this, John suddenly lets his face go and opens his eyes wide with shock. "Never thought I'd see the day that John Goldsworthy actually broke down!" John stands up and turns around, and standing right in front of John, only a few feet away is the very person who appeared in his dream. The man simply smirks at John. John's eyes widen with horror. "Akihiro!" he says, saying it almost as if he's too shocked to even speak. Akihiro smiles. "I see you haven't forgotten me Johnny boy!" he says, his arms crossed. John just continues to stare, still in shock. Akihiro smiles again and lowers his arms. "I guess I can make even men speechless!" he says. John finally clenches his fists, as if he's just now realized that Akihiro is standing in front of him. "What the Hell are you doing here?!" he demands. Akihiro grins. "Guess I've had worse conversation starters!" he says. He holds his arms out. "Well there's actually a lot of reasons why I'm here when you think about it Johnny boy!" Akihiro begins. "You see, I thought that we parted last on pretty bad terms. I mean the whole me shooting you twice, shooting my sister. . .oh wait, your girlfriend, and then letting you fall out of a ship to your death. Yeah probably not the best terms to part on huh?" He smirks. John glares at Akihiro. "So when I heard that you were here on Earth, I thought I'd pay you a visit. Besides, word has it you're a big shot now! You've made Captain, you're still fighting the Syndicate and. . ." he looks at John's wrist where his Winger Morpher is mounted and smiles, "you're also one of those Elite Rangers now! You really have become a big shot!" John just keeps glaring. Akihiro smirks again. "And also, word has it that this is the last planet in the entire universe that the Syndicate has yet to control!" As he says this, he looks around. "Seems like a perfect target for me to have some fun! Wouldn't you say?" John backs down a little and looks at Akihiro. "So you still work with the Syndicate?!" he asks. Akihiro smiles. "You know me Johnny boy!" he says. "I'm just the guy who wants to be part of the winning team and cause a little chaos while doing it. The Syndicate is my best bet with that!" John growls. Akihiro smirks. He walks over to John. "So how about we call a truce eh Johnny boy?" he says. "Hell, with those Ranger Powers you have we could make a good team. Causing chaos all over the place!" He offers John a hand. In rage, John grabs Akihiro's arm, Akihiro groaning as John does, and John pulls him forward. He punches Akihiro in the stomach then he turns around, and grabbing Akihiro's arm, he flips Akihiro over his head and on the ground, then, holding Akihiro down with his left hand, he takes out his Sky Sword in his right hand and holds the blade right at Akihiro's neck. Akihiro laughs with a sadistic smile on his face. "Are you going to kill me Johnny boy?!" he asks, almost as if he enjoys the thought. John just glares at Akihiro, breathing heavily. "Well?" Akihiro asks. "Go ahead!" John keeps on holding the blade at Akihiro's neck, as if hesitating to do so. Akihiro laughs and raises his right arm, throwing his entire right fist into John's face in a punch and knocking John back. John groans in pain as he feels his face. Akihiro gets to his feet, laughing. "You haven't changed one bit Johnny boy!" he says. John looks up at him. "You still tend to hold your punches! Still harping on that whole 'honor' thing that old man Captain Leo taught you!" John growls and gets to his feet, pointing at Akihiro menacingly. "You bastard!" he says. "Don't mention that man's name! Captain Leo was more of a man than you'll ever be!" Akihiro chuckles, then looks down, closing his eyes. "If you're so sure that he's made you stronger, Johnny boy," he says, "then how about I test you?" John looks in confusion. Akihiro opens his eyes and chuckles before snapping his fingers. As he does, a huge purple-colored scorpion-like mutant appears. John's eyes widen with horror. Akihiro steps forward. "I'd like for you to meet another friend of mine Johnny boy!" he says. "This is Veneficor!" John looks on. "So you're actually using mutants now?!" he says. Akihiro smirks. "Of course!" he says. "But only the ones that love chaos just as much as I do!" John glares at Akihiro, who smirks. "So come on. . .Gold Ranger!" he says. "Make a move!" John looks down at his Morpher, than at Akihiro, who smirks. "I know I said I'd call for help if I needed it!" John says to himself. "But they've never met Akihiro. . .and it's best that they don't!" He looks up and nods. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" he says as he hits the activation switch, and the final shot of his Morphing Sequence is shown as he Morphs. As John stands, completely Morphed, Akihiro smirks. "Nice suit!" he says. He points forward. "Go Veneficor!" he says and the mutant charges forward. Venificor charges forward and swings it's right pincher at John, who responds fast by taking out his Sky Sword and parries the blow. John twists it to the right, than brings his left fist across, hitting Veneficor in the face and knocking it back. John comes forward and slashes at Veneficor in a leftward stroke. He strikes at the mutant, knocking it back, and holding his sword up. Akihiro smirks. "John!" Jordan's voice calls out. John turns around. "Huh?!" he says. Akihiro looks back as the other six Rangers, Jordan at the head, run up. "No!" John says and holds his hand out. "All of you! Get back! Let me handle this!" Akihiro smirks. "I guess this is how it is Johnny boy!" he says. "You call on the help of other people! Just like you needed Captain Leo to save your ass half the time!" John growls and Akihiro smirks. "Well don't worry!" Akihiro says. "I brought some friends for them to play with too!" He snaps his fingers and a horde of Reptilitrons appear between John and the other Rangers, who strike ready positions. Akihiro turns away and waves toward the Rangers. "Go ahead and take those guys out will you?!" he says to the Reptilitrons. The Reptilitrons charge. The Rangers quickly take out their Morphers. "Bio Force! Override!" they say as they quickly activate them and Morph instantly without showing the sequence, engaging the Reptilitrons in combat. Veneficor launches himself forward and John, tackling him as he knocks him down and sending John's Sky Sword flying out of his hand, the blade landing right in the sand. John struggles to his feet, but then, Veneficor punches one of his pinchers forward at John. John holds his arms up, just barely parrying the blow, but then, from his back, Veneficor extends his Stinger-like tail and extends from his back and grabs John by his foot, knocking him down. John falls down, and Veneficor grabs him with his two pinchers. Akihiro smirks. Jordan sees this and reaches forward, but Reptilitrons hold her back. "John!" she says. Akihiro laughs. "Now finish the job Veneficor!" he says. "Give Johnny boy a little taste of your specialty!" Veneficor twists John around so that his back is to Veneficor, John still struggling against the mutant helplessly and extends his stinger so that it's facing John. Jordan continues to struggle. "No!" she says and with a suddenly surge of energy, she pushes herself right past the two Reptilitrons holding her back and charges forward. "John!" she says. "No don't!" John says, but too late. As Veneficor launches his stinger forward, Jordan jumps forward and wraps her body over John's, as if embracing him, and the stinger pierces right through her back. Suddenly, Jordan's body becomes engulfed in a purple light as she gasps in pain. "Jordan!" John says. With Veneficor distracted, John kicks back at Veneficor with his free foot, and Veneficor lets John go. Now free, John takes out his Jet Blaster and fires at Veneficor's stinger, still embedded in Jordan's body. Veneficor gasps in pain as he takes the hit and backs down, his stinger retracting. Now free from the Stinger, Jordan de-morphs, and falls forward, unconscious. "Jordan!" John says and catches his sister in his arms before she hits the ground. "Jordan!" he says and shakes her as if trying to get her to wake up. "Can you hear me?! Say something!" The other Rangers, still fighting Reptilitrons all look forward, each gasping as they see Jordan. Akihiro frowns. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly, the Reptilitrons surrounding the Rangers disappear. "Well that was unexpected!" Akihiro says. "Having your idiot sister take the hit for you now Johnny boy?! I expected better from you!" John looks up, growling. "You bastard!" he says. He gently lays Jordan down on the ground and walks forward so that he's standing opposite from Akihiro, de-morphing. The other Rangers run up behind him. As Colt, Riley and Aaron stand in front, a few feet behind John, Tosha and Shelby run to Jordan's side, Shelby putting her hand on Jordan's head. "Hang in there Jordan!" she says. John looks at Akihiro angrily. "What did you do to my sister you bastard?!" he demands. Akihiro laughs. "Don't get mad at me Johnny boy!" he says. "You were supposed to take that blow! It's not my fault your sister was stupid enough to step in!" John growls. "But don't be too upset Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "I wasn't going to poison you without having a cure!" He holds up a small vial with a blue liquid in it. "Got it right here!" John suddenly gasps, then holds his hand out. "Give me that right now!" he demands. "You owe me for not killing you just now!" Akihiro laughs. "You think throwing that coin will get you anywhere with me Johnny boy?!" he asks. "You should know by now that I never repay favors to anyone! But tell you what: I'll give you a call in a few days, and we'll work something out. Okay?!" He smirks, John just growls in fury. Akihiro waves. "It was nice seeing you again! Glad we could have this conversation! Later! Let's go Veneficor!" He turns around to leave. "No wait!" John says and jumps forward. But before he can reach them, the two disappear into a vortex and John falls forward, landing on the ground. He bangs his hands on the ground. "NO!" he says. "NO! NO! NO!" He screams in anger. The other Rangers look at John, then Colt, Aaron and Riley look back at Jordan, who now lies motionless and unconscious in Tosha's arms. A long shot shows all seven, now standing on the beach as the sun begins to set.

Jordan is lying on a bed in the medical bay, a breath-mask over her face. Sensors are connected to her as her heart monitor beeps, her heart-rate seeming normal. John is at her side, holding her hand as Maddox is at the computer. "Well?!" John asks desperately. "Is she going to be okay or not?!" Maddox shakes her head. "It's hard to say John!" she says. "That venom she was injected with is very fatal. The medicine that mask is putting into her is enough to keep her stabilized, but only for a few hours. If we can't get whatever cure exists for her soon, I'm not going to lie: we're probably going to lose her." John looks down, his eyes watering up. As he does this, Shelby is revealed to be peering into the room, than looks back.

Cut to the other five Rangers in the lounge. "What are we going to do?!" Shelby asks. "We need to find a way to get that cure before it's too late for Jordan!" Colt says. Aaron, whose sitting on the couch, looks up. "I'm surprised you guys aren't addressing the bigger issue here!" he says. The Rangers look at him. "Seriously Aaron?!" Riley says. "Jordan's poisoned! Isn't that a big enough issue?!" Aaron gets up. "Yes!" he says, "But think about it! This. . .Akihiro guy comes right the Hell out of nowhere, he seems to know John, and it looks like he's working with the Syndicate! Don't you think it's odd that John never told us about this?" "Oh come on Aaron!" Tosha says. "John isn't required to tell us everything about his past! And look at that guy: he tried to poison him and would have if Jordan hadn't taken the hit! Obviously this guy is part of John's past that he wants to put behind him!" "Well either way," Aaron says, "I think John owes us an explanation!"

John continues to sit at Jordan's side. He takes her hand and strokes it with his thumb, looking down with a sad look on his face. The Rangers all walk up and look at him, John literally weeping over his sister.

The _Relentless Rogue_ is shown docked in a small holding bay inside a warehouse. Akihiro stands inside, smiling sadistically. "I think I've put Johnny boy through enough torture!" he says. He turns around. "Bring her in lizard-brains!" Two Reptilitrons enter the room, dragging someone in who groans as she struggles. Akihiro smiles sadistically again as the hostage that they're holding is revealed to be Kumiko. As the Reptilitrons come up to Akihiro, Kumiko looks over to him. "Aniki!" he says. "Please don't do this! Why don't you just kill me?! PLEASE! I don't want John-san to be put through any more than he deserves!" Akihiro smirks. "I could do that later sister." he says. "But it would be a lot less fun than killing you in plain sight of Johnny boy! Besides, I wouldn't be worried so much about what's going to happen to Johnny boy!" He holds up the cure. "It's his sister you should be worried about!" He laughs evilly to himself as we fade to black

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	26. John's Past

John's Past

John is standing in the lounge, his back to the other Rangers. "We need to know what we're dealing with John!" Aaron says. John looks down. "I already told you Aaron!" he says, and then he turns around, an angry look on his face and he gets right in Aaron's face. "It's none of your damn business!" He looks around at the others. "Or anyone else's! Akihiro is my problem and I'll handle it my way!" He turns away, and starts to walk out. "You're wrong John!" Colt says and looks at him. John stops, peering behind him at the other Rangers. "Look," Colt says, "I don't know who this guy is, but you said he's fighting with the Syndicate. So he is a threat to this world, meaning its just as much our business as it is yours." "He's right!" Tosha says. "So this does have something to do with us!" Shelby nods. Aaron smiles. "They're right John!" he says. "So tell us!" John looks down. Shelby walks up to John and grabs his arm, John seeming a little shocked. "I know that it must be very painful to think back on this John." she says. "But we want to save Jordan just as much as you do! And we can't do it unless you tell us who Akihiro is! Please tell us!" The Rangers all nod. John looks down and then sighs, showing that he's conceding defeat. "His name is Akihiro Hayashi." he says as he looks down.

As John continues to talk, transition to his flashbacks, his dialogue voiced over the events. "When Jordan and I first joined Bio Force," he begins, "we were split up. Jordan was assigned as General Hale's guard on KO-35. I was assigned to the Elite Squad." As he says this, a shot of a large ship soaring through space is shown, the ship colored Silver and Gold. "It was me!" John is shown on the ship's deck. "Akihiro." Akihiro walks onto the deck with a tray of steaks. "They're ready everyone!" he's heard saying, John turning back to see it, gasping in joy. "It looks so good!" he says. "Akihiro's little sister Kumiko." John continues, and as per usual, Kumiko is shown as she walks up, clapping her hands. "And then there was our Captain. . .Captain Leo!" As he says this, one last person walks into the deck: a lion-like alien creature, his face white, his hair long and hanging off his head, a light-brown color. As John continues, a shot of the four eating together is shown, John and Kumiko sitting next to each other. "We were the best team in all of Bio Force." John says. "We spent five years going on missions and tours. Intercepting Syndicate supply carriers. Infiltrating Syndicate outposts. Basically everything the most Elite Soldiers in all of Bio Force were trained to do." As he says this, a series shot of each of the four fighting Reptilitrons and Serpenteroids is shown. First there's John, who, wielding a sword, slashes diagonally from the right, then brings up his blade and slashes in a leftward stroke. Then Kumiko, who strikes forward in a leftward stroke with a blaster, then to the right, then firing around her, spewing blaster fire around her. Then Akihiro, who grabs a Reptilitron's arm with his left hand, slashes it with his sword, flips it over his head, and then kicks forward. Then finally Captain Leo, who slashes in sword in a circular motion, literally slashing around his head before slashing in a leftward stroke. "But we were far more than just a team." John says as a shot of their ship is shown. "We felt more like family. I owed my life to Captain Leo! My first fight in the squad, he saved me!" As he says this, a shot of John getting knocked back against a battleground is shown as a horde of Reptilitrons close in on him. John struggles up, defenseless as he has no weapons. But then, right from nowhere, Captain Leo jumps down from a nearby building and lands right in front of him, charging forward and slashing away at the Reptilitrons, John just watching. "That day," John continues, "Captain Leo became my mentor. He offered to train me in the ways of swordsmanship, which was a tradition of the people of his planet." As he says this, first a shot of Captain Leo helping John up and speaking to him, the dialogue inaudible, is shown, followed by several shots of the training sequences of John that were shown previously, though this time Captain Leo is shown behind him as he does. Then the shot ends as John stops training and looks behind him, a shot of Kumiko smiling at him being shown. "And then there was Kumiko." John says. "Kumiko was the newest member of our squad. Her brother was always looking after himself, so I looked after her. One fight, she was nearly killed, but I saved her." After this, a shot of Kumiko getting slashes across the chest is shown as an armored warrior mutant attacks her. Kumiko is heard screaming as she gets knocked back, but as the mutant closes in on her, John comes forward and parries it's final blow with his sword, Kumiko looking up as John pushes the mutant back. "We became very close after that," John continues as more shots of him and Kumiko are shown. "Pretty soon it became more than just friendship. We were supposed to get married after all this was over." As John says this, John and Kumiko are shown in an aquarium, where John slips on an engagement ring to Kumiko's finger. The two smile at each other and Kumiko jumps up as she engages John in a big hug. "But then," John continues as a shot of the Elite Squad Ship is shown entering the atmosphere of a green-colored planet, "everything went wrong. It was going to be our last mission. We were sent to the Kirassa system to take out a Syndicate outpost. If that outpost was destroyed, the Syndicate's war funds would have been too damaged for them to continue fighting." As John says this, the four are shown standing over a small holographic projection of the entire planet's surface, where Captain Leo is briefing them on their mission. "But," John continues, "we were betrayed." As John says this, Akihiro looks up, smirking. Then a shot of the ship suddenly getting hit by a laser blast is shown, and the entire ship's hull shutters violently, Captain Leo, John and Kumiko gasping while Akihiro just crosses his arms and stands calmly. Suddenly, Reptilitrons appear on the ship, appearing in flashes of light that come through the roof. Two grab Kumiko and John tries to come at her, but before he can, Akihiro stops him. He smiles sadistically at John as he grabs his arm and twists it to the side before kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him back, John getting knocked up against a console. "John-san!" Kumiko says as Akihiro laughs. As John lies against the console, dazed, the Reptilitrons back down, standing behind Akihiro. Captain Leo walks calmly forward to Akihiro. "Akihiro!" he says. "You informed them of our attack didn't you?!" Akihiro smiles. "A pretty backstabbing trick don't you think?!" he asks. "I think I could have done worse though to be honest!" Kumiko gives a sad look as she struggles against the Reptilitrons. John finally starts to regain consciousness, shaking his head, his vision shown to be scattered as we briefly see things from his point of view. "Why?" Captain Leo asks. Akihiro looks down and smiles. "Well what can I say?" Akihiro says, "I love to see a little chaos! Besides, as I always say, if you're going to pick a team, always choose the winning one!" Captain Leo looks down, John gasping as he hears the comment. John struggles to his feet, Akihiro looking at him while Kumiko just gasps. "So you'd give up all we've fought for just to see chaos?!" he demands. Akihiro chuckles. "Spot on!" he says John growls. Captain Leo takes out his sword. "Get off the ship John!" he says. "Run!" John shakes his head. Captain Leo swings his sword at Akihiro, only for him to draw a blade out of his left side, parrying the blow, then taking out his blaster, shooting at Captain Leo in the stomach. Screaming in pain, Captain Leo drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain. Akihiro smirks and spins around, throwing a kick behind him, knocking Captain Leo back and sending him flying down the stairs. "Captain Leo!" John says as he looks back. He looks at Akihiro. "You bastard!" he says, and takes out his own blaster to attack Akihiro, who only raises his blaster arm, his back still to John and simply shoots at John with one shot, hitting John in the arm. This immediately cuts right to John and Kumiko's encounter with Akihiro after a brief flash. "Kumiko and I were going to escape." John says. "But Akihiro stopped us!" This cuts to Akihiro holding John above the ground through the hole in the ship's wall. "Akihiro dropped me. . .left me to die!" John says. We're once again shown Akihiro dropping John from the ship. "And I would have died that night," John continues, "if not for Captain Leo!" John says. This cuts to a shot of an escape pod suddenly deploying from the ship and catching John on it before he can hit the ground. John hits the hull and grabs onto a bar on the side. As it nears the surface, John lets go from the force and goes flying back, landing in sand. The door of the escape pod opens to reveal Captain Leo, who gets out and rushes over to John. He helps John up and the two begin talking, the dialogue inaudible as John continues with the story. "While Akihiro's plan had worked, Captain Leo had managed to make a distress call to Bio Force Headquarters just before the ship was fully stormed. The planet was in absolute chaos as the Battle of Kirassa was being fought. And all I remember was that I was about to pass out. I was losing blood. Captain Leo tried to get me to safety as fast as he could." As he says this, first a shot of a huge Bio Force Fleet of Ships are shown closing in on the planet, open firing on the surface, sending Reptilitrons flying away and more running away for dear life, followed by a shot of Captain Leo helping John across a battlefield, desperately supporting him. "But then," John continues, "Captain Leo and I separated. We were cornered by Reptilitrons. And Captain Leo pushes me to the side. He told me that as the sole remaining member of the Elite Squad, I was to continue on for him. Then. . .he just charged forward into the Reptilitrons, and I never saw him again." As he says this, first Captain Leo and John are shown getting stopped by Reptilitrons. Captain Leo looks at John and after saying something to him, John shaking his head in doubt, Captain Leo pushes John back, John gripping his bloodied arm as Captain Leo charges forward. "CAPTAIN LEO!" John calls out as Captain Leo vanishes behind a huge explosion.

Cut back to John in the Bio Base, looking down, his eyes closed and a tear running down his face. The other Rangers look at him, all looking very shocked. There's nothing but silence from that point forward

In the warehouse, Akihiro holds up the cure again, than turns around, Kumiko still being held by Reptilitrons. He smiles. "Guess it's time to give Johnny boy a call now!" he says.

John is sitting next to Jordan in the medical bay. He's still holding her hand, though he's fallen asleep, his head lying against the bed. The lights turn on and Maddox walks into the medical bay. She puts her hand on John's shoulder and shakes it gently to wake him up. "John?" she says. "John wake up." John groans slightly as he opens his eyes and looks up. "Colonel?" he says. "Is something wrong?" Maddox nods slightly. "The communicator is receiving a transmission John." she says. "Someone's requesting to speak with you." John nods and gets up. Maddox leads him to the Command Center where she walks over to the main console. She hits a button and Akihiro appears on the screen, John looking intently. "Yo Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. As Maddox walks away, John clenches his fist. "Akihiro!" he says. "I was just thinking about you." Akihiro smiles. "Oh really?!" he says. "Glad to know I'm on your mind a lot of the time!" John just glares. "What do you want Akihiro?!" he demands. Akihiro smiles. "The same thing I said I wanted when we met at the beach Johnny boy!" he says. John just keeps looking. "I have plans Johnny boy! And you're going to be part of them!" "What makes you think that I'll help you do anything Akihiro?!" John asks. "You betrayed Bio Force and you poisoned my sister! Why in the Hell would I even think about supporting you?!" Akihiro chuckles. "Well there's a lot of reasons why you should consider Johnny boy!" he says. "First, there's always this!" He holds up the cure. John gasps as if he's just remembered, Akihiro smiling. "And," Akihiro says, "there's also someone I have that I'm sure you'll be happy to see!" He turns to the left to reveal Kumiko still held in place by the Reptilitrons. John's eyes widen with horror. "Kumiko?!" he says. Kumiko looks at him sadly. "John-san. . ." she says. Akihiro smiles sadistically. "You see Johnny boy?" he asks as he walks over to Kumiko. "If you were to join me. . .you could be with the love of your life again! It'd be the three of us again! Except this time we'd be fighting to spread chaos all over the place! Making money as the Syndicate pays us! Doing everything that people like us should be doing! How does that sound?!" John continues to look at Kumiko in shock. Kumiko looks at him, tears streaming down her face as she shakes her head no. Akihiro walks over to the Reptilitrons holding Kumiko and grabs her by her arm, dragging her over to where John can see her clearly. He takes out a knife and holds it up against her neck. "Don't you care about what happens to your beloved Johnny boy?!" he asks. "You two were to be married! You loved each other! I wouldn't let my love die if I were you!" Kumiko starts crying. John looks shocked. "You wouldn't Akihiro!" he says. "She's your sister!" Akihiro laughs. "Since when did I ever give a damn about my own family?!" he asks. "I don't care what you do Johnny boy. . .but if you want your love to live, you'd better think about what you're going to say next." John looks back, thinking for a moment, closing his eyes as he makes a sad face. Then he finally looks back. "Fine!" he says. "I'll do what you want! Just don't kill Kumiko! And give me the cure as well! I'm not letting Jordan die to the likes of you!" Akihiro smiles and releases Kumiko, pushing her toward the ground, Kumiko groaning in pain as she falls. "Very well Johnny boy!" he says. "Meet me at the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city in exactly two hours!" John nods. "I'll be there then!" Akihiro smiles. "I look forward to it!" he says and then the screen goes blank. John turns around, and walks out of the Command Center. He doesn't notice Shelby, who was peering behind him. Shelby sneaks behind John as he walks into the medical bay. John walks over to Jordan and takes her hand. "I'm sorry Jordan." he says. "But this is the only way!" He looks down and closes his eyes, a tear running down his face as he nearly starts weeping. Shelby looks after him, looking worried.

John rides up to the warehouse on one of the Bio Force Motorcycles and gets off as he takes off his sunglasses. He walks in slowly, finding the place empty and looks around. "John-san. . ." Kumiko's voice says, very weakly. John turns to his left and sees Kumiko tied up to a metal girder. "Kumiko!" John says, and he runs over to her. He kneels down in front of her and the two close their eyes as John embraces her in a kiss. "I thought I'd never see you again!" John says. Kumiko smiles sadly. "I thought you were dead." she says. "Maybe I can get you out of here!" John says. But as he says this, he feels the cold of a blaster barrel touch up against his neck and his eyes widen with shock as he gets up. The camera pans to the right to reveal Akihiro. "Oh I'm sorry!" he says. "Was I interrupting this little love reunion?" He laughs to himself. John holds his arms out. "If it makes you feel any better," Akihiro says, "you never would have gotten her out of here. Not with all the guards I have all over the place." John looks to first his left than right where the exits are. On both exits are several Reptilitrons, with Veneficor leading the horde at the left exit. "Alright," John says calmly, "I'm here. What do you want?" "You're going to join forces with me!" Akihiro says. "You'll be my partner. Except I'll be calling all the shots!" John frowns as he looks down and nods. "Fine." he says. Kumiko looks at him in shock. "What?!" she says. "Just let Kumiko go and give me the cure for Jordan." John says. "If they both live, I join you." Akihiro smirks. "Fine by me!" he says. He reaches into his pocket, but as he's taking the cure out, Shelby's voice suddenly shouts out "John don't!" Akihiro turns back. "Huh?!" he says. The other five Rangers, already Morphed, suddenly drop into the warehouse on wires, firing at the Reptilitrons with their Electro Blasters. "Get them!" Akihiro says, and as the Rangers engage, Akihiro turns to John, looking angry. "You set this up!" he says. "No!" John says. "They're not supposed to be here!" Akihiro growls as he aims his blaster at John's head at point-blank, but thinking fast, John forces his hand to the left and grabs his arm. Akihiro drops his gun and using his left fist, John punches him in the face to knock him back and stun him. The force of the punch knocks Akihiro off his feet as he falls on his back and he drops the cure. Thinking fast, John draws his Sky Sword and runs toward Kumiko, slashing the ropes holding her. He helps Kumiko up and then grabbing the cure, he takes her hand and the two run off. "Let's get out of here!" he says. Kumiko nods and follows him as the two run toward the right exit. But as they reach it, several Reptilitrons rush in front of them, barring their path. "Back!" John says, and the two turn around, the Reptilitrons chasing them. Shelby turns toward the two and sees them running toward a dead end. She pushes off a Reptilitron and runs toward them. As John and Kumiko reach the back of the warehouse, they quickly turn around as they find themselves cornered by the Reptilitrons. As they prepare to attack, however, Shelby quickly jumps forward, firing her Bio Sniper at the Reptilitrons and shooting several of them down. "Shelby!" John says. Shelby turns around and aims her Bio Sniper toward the wall of the warehouse, firing and blasting a large hole in it. "I'll hold these guys off!" she says. "You guys run!" John nods. "Thanks Shelby." he says. He and Kumiko prepare to run off. "And John." Shelby says and John turns back. "I'm sorry we dropped in." Shelby says. John smiles a bit. "Its okay." he says. "You were only trying to help!" Shelby nods and John and Kumiko run off, Shelby engaging the horde of Reptilitrons.

Wincing a bit, Akihiro gets to his feet as he feels his face where John punched him. As he looks forward, he sees John and Kumiko just as they escape. He growls as he picks his blaster up. "That bastard!" he says as he gets to his feet. "I'm going to get him now!" He starts walking toward the right exit, which is now cleared in the midst of the Rangers' battle. As he nears it, Aaron jumps in his way, brandishing his Bio Axe. "You're not going anywhere!" he says. Akihiro scowls at Aaron as he turns around toward Veneficor, who's now standing next to him. "Deal with him will you?" he says. Veneficor nods and charges at Aaron. As Aaron's forced to fight Veneficor now, Akihiro runs forward. "No!" Aaron says. "Stop!"

As John and Kumiko are running through the forest, John raises his Morpher up. "We're on our way back Colonel!" he says. "We have the cure!" "Good work John!" Maddox's voice says over his Morpher. John looks back at Kumiko and the two smile at each other. "I promise," John says, "after this is all over, it'll be just us again! Forever!" Kumiko smiles. "Just as we planned!" she said. But as the two keep running, they stop. Akihiro is standing in front of the two, his blaster aimed at John with an angry look on his face. "Akihiro!" John says. "You made a fool out of me!" Akihiro says. "But I'll have the last laugh after this!" "What do you mean?" John asks. Akihiro smirks. "You'll see!" he says. He pulls the trigger and a blue-colored, ring-shaped laser blast fires out of his blaster and hits John, who groans as he is knocked against a tree as he falls down, unconscious. Kumiko looks toward him. "John-san!" he says. Akihiro smiles now. "Now for you!" he says. Kumiko looks at him in shock. Holding his blaster pointed up, Akihiro flips a switch on his blaster, than points it forward. "I've been looking forward to the day I finally do this!" he says. "Goodbye sister!" Kumiko starts crying. "Aniki please!" Kumiko begs, but Akihiro laughs as he pulls the trigger again.

"Bio Blaster!" Colt calls out as he holds it out and points it forward, the other Rangers taking their usual spots. Veneficor gasps as he watches the Rangers ready. This time the shot of Colt inserting his Bio Tag is cut, simply cutting right to the Bio Blaster charging to full power. "Fire!" Colt says and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires and Veneficor takes the hit, falling back. The Rangers all split up as Veneficor groans as he gets to his feet. "No way!" Tosha says. "He survived it!" Shelby says. Veneficor starts growling in fury as he holds his arms out, his pinchers becoming engulfed in light, becoming stronger. The Rangers all gasp in horror as he does. "Looks like this Akihiro guy really knows how to pick who to help him!" Aaron says. Veneficor growls as he crosses his pinchers together than slashes across, sending a huge energy slash at the Rangers. The Rangers all groan as they take the hit, getting blown away by the attack. The five crash through a wall into another part of the warehouse, de-morphing as they hit the ground. The Rangers all groan in pain as they recover. "What are we going to do?" Aaron says. "This guy is too strong for us to take on without all seven of us!" Riley says. Colt grabs his arm and he struggles up. "We better retreat for now!" he says. "Find John!" The other Rangers nod and as they all struggle up, they run off.

Still lying unconscious in the forest, John winces a bit before he finally opens his eyes, regaining consciousness. He looks up, straight forward, seeing the cure lying only a foot away from his hands and sighs in relief. But then his eyes widen with shock as he turns to his left, seeing Kumiko's lying down, her body shot up bad. He quickly gets up and rushes to her side, picking her. "Kumiko!" he says. "Kumiko!" He starts shaking her body. "Wake up! Please!" he says. Kumiko slowly opens her eyes and looks at John sadly. "John-san." she says. John smiles sadly. "You're okay!" John says. "Just hold on! I can get you help!" Kumiko shakes her head. "Its too late." she says. John shakes his head, his eyes tearing up. "No!" he says. "No I've just gotten you back! I can't lose you now!" "John-san," Kumiko says as she uses her fingers to weakly wipe away John's tears, "please fight on for both of us now. Don't stop fighting for everything we worked for. Please promise me!" John nods sadly. "I will!" he says. "I promise!" Kumiko takes John's hand, John lightly stroking her hand. "I love you." she says weakly. "John-san." With what last strength she has left, she reaches her head up and gives John one last kiss, but then her body falls back and her eyes close. Dead. John keeps stroking her hand as he becomes misty-eyed, and then he finally breaks down as he lies his head down on her chest, weeping. As he's crying, the other Rangers, now unmorphed, walk up behind him. The five all look on with looks of shock and sadness, clearly looking both surprised and saddened to see John in such a state. A long shot showing John weeping over Kumiko as the Rangers look on is shown as we fade to black.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	27. Brothers and Sisters In Arms

Brothers and Sisters In Arms

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro stands at the head of the bridge with his arms folded. He smiles sadistically to himself. "I told you I'd have the last laugh Johnny boy!" he says. "But at least you get to cure your sister!"

Jordan sits on a bed in the medical bay, drinking the vial with the cure in it. Shelby and Tosha stand by her, looking anxious. "I don't get it." Shelby says. "Why would Akihiro just leave the cure?" Tosha shakes her head. "He's an unpredictable man Shelby!" Tosha says. "But what matters is that we got the cure for Jordan!" With sensors attached to Jordan's chest, Maddox looks at the monitor, viewing Jordan's bodily scan. After a few seconds, the scan suddenly goes completely blue. "That did it!" Maddox says. "That cure completely eradicated the poison in your bloodstream! A little rest and you'll be back in fighting shape again!" Jordan smiles. Shelby claps her hands excitedly. "Yay!" she says. Tosha smiles as well. "Why don't we celebrate?!" Shelby asks. "Go and get dinner?" Jordan shakes her head. "Not yet." she says. "Just wait a second." She hops off the bed and walks out of the medical bay, Tosha and Shelby looking after her.

John is sitting on his bed, leaning forward and his arms folded, silently crying. Jordan walks into his room and sits next to him. She puts her right arm around his shoulder and grabs his left arm with her left hand. She starts rubbing his shoulder. "You're okay Jordan?" John asks in between sobs. Jordan nods. "The cure worked!" John nods and wipes his face a little bit. "That's. . .very good." he says. "Why don't you go celebrate with Shelby and Tosha or something? You shouldn't be here listening to me sob. Just leave me!" Jordan shakes her head and snuggles closely to John. "You remember when I lost Peter?"

Jordan has a flashback. A shot of Jordan with a man is shown. The man is tall, slight tanned-skin with short black hair and John's height so that he's slightly taller than Jordan. This then cuts to Bio Force Headquarters under attack as the Syndicate Fleet swarms above them, spewing laser fire. Jordan and Peter, each holding a blaster, are escorting General Hale through a hallway when they hear banging on the exit they're heading for. They turn toward the door where more Bio Force soldiers are barricading it, but then in a split second, Reptilitrons break through the door and start charging in. The two look on in shock and Peter turns toward Jordan. "Get General Hale out the backway!" he says. "I'll hold them off!" "But I can't just abandon you!" Jordan says. "I'll be fine!" Peter says. "Just go!" Jordan nods and grabbing General Hale's arm, she leads him away.

A few hours later, Jordan is with General Hale again as bodies of dead soldiers are being brought to the ground to be buried, Jordan standing guard. As Jordan looks on, her eyes suddenly widen with horror as she sees Peter's body suddenly land. "Peter?!" she says. "Peter!" She runs toward the ground and grabs his body as she starts weeping over him.

Jordan is now sitting in her private room when there's a knock on the door. John walks in and Jordan looks at him as he smiles. Jordan just gets off her bed and tackle-hugs John as she starts crying on her chest. John just smiles sadly as he hugs her back, trying to comfort her.

Cut back to John and Jordan in John's room. "This is just like that!" Jordan says. "I had you to help move on past Peter's death, and now you have me!" John nods a bit, though he's still crying. "You know," he says, "I loved Kumiko. With all my heart. And to see her die like that was just. . ." He stops and Jordan pulls him a little so that he leans his head on her chest, she rubbing his head as he starts crying again. "Its okay John!" she says calmly, comforting him. The camera pulls away to reveal the other five Rangers all listening in from the outside, all looking very concerned.

Akihiro stands at the head of the bridge, peering down on Earth. He smiles to himself. "Johnny boy." he says to himself. "In the past day I've poisoned your sister, killed your girlfriend and I've let a mutant on the loose. And Hell. . .it's not even breakfast for me! I've only just begun my plan! My plan to spread chaos all over this world! And no one, not even the Syndicate, will stand in my way!" He laughs to himself.

In the Bio Base Command Center, Maddox is at the main console, typing in a code. The schematics for the three Megazords are shown on the screen, and Maddox's eyes widen with shock. "Wow!" she says and turns around. "Tom! Come and look at this!" Dawson walks in. "What is it Julia?" he asks. Maddox keeps going over the schematics on the screen. "I've been going through some more of Julius' work," she says. "And if this disc is correct, it suggests that the Rangers may be able to combine together all three Megazords!" The schematics on the screen show the schematics of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord, all of which feature linking lines in between them. Dawson looks shocked. "Wow!" he says. "That's incredible!" Maddox nods. "Yes." she says. "But it's not that simple. I still have to increase power toward the three power boosters, and the disc requires the installation of an additional power source as well." "Can you do that?" Dawson asks. Maddox nods. "Of course!" she says. "But it may take time!" "Well you'd better start when you can!" Dawson says. "Given how powerful that last mutant was, the Rangers may need all the help they can get!"

The Rangers are all sitting at the table as Riley puts out the plates, though John is absent. Riley has prepared Philly Cheesesteak this time, with bread and meat as well as other condiments all over the table. Colt rubs his hands together. "Wow!" he says. "This looks so delicious!" Riley smiles. Aaron and Tosha start digging in, while Shelby looks next to them, noticing John is absent. "Oh." she says. "Where is John?" Jordan sighs as she finishes making her sandwich. "He's still in his room." she says. "He's been in there for a long time." Tosha says. "Yeah." Aaron says. "John's never in there except when he goes to sleep." "I guess seeing Kumiko die was just too much for him." Colt says. "I don't get it though." Aaron says. "I mean all of us have lost someone! But here we are now! Aren't we doing well? And if there's anyone I would have thought would be able to quickly suck up something as horrible as this, it would be John!" "Aaron." Jordan says. "Even John can be weak at times. I mean think about it. He was betrayed by his friend, he lost his mentor, and he was only able to spend one final moment with the woman he loves before she died! He has a lot to deal with." "I know." Aaron says. "But I think it's time John realized something else too!" Colt nods. "That's right Jordan!" he says. "John has us!" Jordan looks to him. "Whether he likes it or not, John's stuck with us! We're his friends! And just like you, we're here to help him!" The other Rangers nod. "That's right!" Tosha says. Shelby giggles a bit as she nods. "Right!" she says. John is revealed to be listening in on them. Jordan smiles. "I'm happy that you guys have grown to love John as much as I have." "Yeah!" Shelby says, blushing a bit. "He's an amazing person." Jordan nods again. "Yes he is!" she says. Shelby giggles a bit as she blushes more. Jordan gets up. "I'll go get John!" she says. "He shouldn't be starving himself like this!" She walks out of the room.

Jordan walks into John's room. "Hey bro!" she says, but as she looks forward, she sees John's bed empty. She widens her eyes in shock, then runs back. She runs back into the lounge area. "John's gone!" she says, and the Rangers all look up, Shelby the most shocked.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro looks toward his viewing screen as he sees John riding on one of the Bio Force Motorcycles. "Johnny boy all by himself?!" he says as he smiles. "Perfect! Now I'll deal with him personally!" He turns to the left. "Alright Veneficor!" he says. "Prepare to deploy now!" Veneficor is shown as he slams his pinchers together, growling as he does.

The alarm in the Bio Base goes off and the six Rangers run in. "What's up Colonel?" Colt asks. Maddox types in a code and brings up the source of the attack on the screen, Veneficor appearing. "Veneficor's back!" Maddox says. Then she turns around, noticing that John is gone. "Where's John?" she asks. The Rangers shake their heads. "We don't know." Jordan says. "He's not in his room." Maddox turns back. "I'll have to call him then. You guys get going." Colt nods. "Right! Let's go!" he says. As the Rangers rush out, Jordan stays behind for a brief second and turns to Maddox. "Colonel?" she says. Maddox looks back. "Yes Jordan?" she asks. "I think it would be better if you didn't call John just yet." Jordan says. "What?" Maddox asks. "Just trust me on this Colonel." Jordan says. "I know my brother. He'll come. But we need to trust him on this." Maddox looks down, thinking for a second. Finally she looks up. "Okay Jordan." she says. "I'll trust you on this." Jordan smiles and runs out to join the other Rangers.

Veneficor is walking through the city, civilians running away at his sight. "Hold it!" Colt says, and the six Rangers all run up, Veneficor just growling furiously. The Rangers stand there, looking slightly afraid. "Remember what this guy is capable of!" Aaron says. Shelby turns to Jordan. "Are you sure John will come?" she asks. "We can't win without him!" Jordan nods. "I know my big brother!" she says. "He will come! If we don't leave him by himself right now, he may never manage to snap out of what he's going through! We must give him time!" Colt nods. "Right!" he says. "Until then, we must keep this guy held off!" The Rangers all nod. Colt takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he says. The others hold theirs up. "Ready!" they says. The six insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" The final shot of their Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. The Rangers take out their Bio Power Weapons, Jordan holding her Sky Sword and Jet Blaster. "Attack!" Colt calls out and the Rangers all charge forward.

On his motorcycle, John rides up to the forest on the outskirts of the city. He rides off to the side of the road and stops his bike, setting his bike down on it's kickstand. Then he gets off his bike and walks off, into the forest. As he keeps walking, he stops when he's at the same area where he was with Kumiko when she died. He thinks back briefly.

"I love you!" Kumiko says.

John looks down, starting to cry again as tears stream down his face. The camera moves to the left, revealing Akihiro walk up behind him. Akihiro smirks. "Told you I'd get the last laugh in the end Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. John looks behind him, Akihiro smiling sadistically as he and John make eye contact. John wipes his face. "How to you live with yourself?!" John asks. Akihiro smiles again. "I live pretty well actually!" he says. "You betrayed Bio Force, you gave up everything the Elite Squad fought for, and you killed your own sister just because. . .you found it fun!" John says. Akihiro laughs. "That's right!" he says. "And you know what Johnny boy?" John looks at Akihiro as he looks down, still maintaining his sadistic smile. "I've enjoyed every second of what I've done!" He laughs to himself. John growls and charges forward at Akihiro. He throws a punch at Akihiro with his right first, but Akihiro reaches across with his own right hand and grabs hit. He twists John's hand to the left and smiles to himself. "That's right!" he says. "Keep charging in recklessly like that Johnny boy!" he says. He knees John in the stomach and punches him in the face, knocking John back and causing John to land on the ground, face-forward. "That will get you very far in combat!" Akihiro says. He smiles to himself. He walks over to John and grabs him by his neck. He hoists John up and takes out his blaster. As John cries out in pain, Akihiro sticks his blaster inside John's mouth. "I could kill you right now Johnny boy!" he says. "With one movement of my finger! And you'd be dead! But let's be honest. Death would be a gift to you! You'd be with my idiot sister then! It'd be more of a punishment to leave you here on this Earth! To have you suffer the agony of carrying on in this world without the love of my idiot sister or the guidance of old man Captain Leo to keep you going!" He takes the blaster out of John's mouth and instead hits John's head with the butt of the grip. John turns around and Akihiro kicks John in the back, knocking him against a rock and causing him to fall back. "Besides," Akihiro says, "you could have killed me! So we'll call it even!" John groans as he looks up, Akihiro laughing to himself as he turns around. John tries to get up to catch him, but groans in pain as he does. Akihiro laughs loudly to himself as he vanishes. John just bangs his hand down on the ground. "Kumiko. . ." he whispers to himself. "Captain Leo. . ."

Veneficor growls mindlessly as he holds out his pinchers, crossing them together and then spreading them out in a slashing motion. The six Rangers all take the hit from the slash, groaning as they get pushed back, de-morphing as they hit the ground. The Rangers all struggle up. "I don't know how much more we can take!" Aaron says. "Maybe we should call John now!" Tosha says. "NO!" Jordan says. "My big brother is coming! I just know he is!" Veneficor laughs as he holds his arms out, Reptilitrons appearing on his sides and in front of him as he does. The Rangers all get to their feet. "We just need to give him a little more time!" Jordan says. Colt nods. "Then let's take these lizards out!" he says. The six charge forward, still unmorphed.

John sits up, his right knee standing up as he looks down. "Kumiko. . ." he says. He holds his arms out as he lets himself fall back, lying down on his back. As he looks at the sky, John thinks to himself.

John thinks back to his last moment with Kumiko. "John-san, please fight on for both of us now." She says.

John snaps back. "I wish I could." he thinks to himself. He closes his eyes.

John sees Kumiko standing in front of him. "Please fight on John!" she says. "Please fight as a Ranger. . .for me!"

Cut to John listening in on the Rangers' lunch conversation. "John has us!" Colt says. "Whether he likes it or not, John's stuck with us! We're his friends!" The Rangers all nod. "That's right!" Tosha says. Shelby giggles a bit as she nods

John suddenly opens his eyes and gets up, his eyes widening with shock as if he's realized something.

Still unmorphed, Tosha holds up her Bio Lance in a defensive position, parrying an attack. She pushes forward and knocks her two attackers back, then slashes in a leftward stroke, knocking four Reptilitrons down.

Colt slashes on his left and right with his Bio Blade, slashing down two Reptilitrons on each of his sides. He spins around and parries a blow on his right before twisting the left and then counter-slashing in a rightward stroke, sending his attacker down.

Three Reptilitrons jump at Aaron, who holds up his Bio Axe in a defensive position, parrying the attacks before pushing his Axe forward in a rightward slashing motion, striking the three down.

Jordan slashes with her Jet Blaster left and right, knocking two Reptilitrons off guard. She kicks one back, and then aims her blaster at the other at point blank, firing. The Reptilitron goes flying back and Jordan retreats back as two more jump at her, slashing at her head. Jordan flips forward and doing a handstand, she uses her right foot to kick at one, knocking it back, then as she comes back up, she sweeps to the left and throws a punch at the other one, sending it flying back.

Riley parries two blows with his Bio Crossbow, then sweeps it in a rightward slash, striking down two Reptilitrons, then pointing it forward and firing rapidly, shooting down four more.

Shelby ducks at two blows that come at her from the front and then turns around, firing her Bio Sniper on her left and right, shooting them down.

John races through the forest. "I'm not alone!" he thinks to himself. "I have my friends! I have a place to go home to!" As he says this, shots of each of the other six Rangers appear overhead him in the order of Colt, who gives a thumbs up, Shelby, who smiles very cutely, Riley, who nods, Aaron, who points forward, Tosha who gives a peace sign, and finally Jordan, who looks up with a smile. John keeps running, looking forward.

The six Rangers all come together and file in line, each holding up their weapons. Veneficor continues to growl as the remaining Reptilitrons come up with him. The Rangers all groan in distress as they prepare to continue to fight. Veneficor prepares to move forward, but then, an energy slash from in the front comes out of nowhere and knocks him back, Veneficor getting knocked off his feet. The Rangers all look behind them to see John, who walks forward, his Sky Sword rested on his shoulder, a serious look on his face. Jordan smiles. "John!" she says. John walks up to the other Rangers. "Sorry I'm late guys!" he says. "Don't worry about it!" Colt says. "We were just getting warmed up!" Shelby says, blushing a bit. "Would have been cool if you took longer to come!" Aaron says. "OW!" he says as Tosha elbows him in the stomach. John smiles. "I'm happy to have you back!" Jordan says to her brother. "Let's take this guy down together!" John says. "As friends!" The other Rangers smile. Theme music plays as John walks forward and takes his spot in line. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches, calling out "Bio Force! Override!" The Rangers instantly Morph without showing the sequence, simply showing a flash of light as they transform. Veneficor growls and points forward as the Reptilitrons charge forward. Jordan reaches over and offers John her Sky Sword. "Here big bro!" she says. John takes it and nods. "Leave these guys to me!" John says. "Attack!" Colt calls out. As the other Rangers charge forward, John holds his arms out in a readied stance as the Reptilitrons surround him. "This is for Kumiko!" he says. As he moves forward, he slashes in a diagonal attack with his right sword, slashing down two Reptilitrons before veering to the right and stabbing forward with his left sword, knocking down two more, then bringing both his arms to the left and slashing in a rightward stroke, taking down two more. Then he kneels down and sweeps his left foot to the right, knocking down two more Reptilitrons. He flips over the back of another one and slashes two on his left, knocking them back.

Colt spins around in a circular motion to the right, slashing down several Reptilitrons all around him.

Shelby, Riley and Jordan all fire from different directions as they stand at each other's backs, shooting down all Reptilitrons around them.

Aaron and Tosha take each other's arms and Tosha flips over Aaron's back and throws an energy slash at her left, while Aaron does the same on his right, all Reptilitrons going down.

Veneficor nearly gasps as the Rangers all come together. Colt chuckles. "Now it's time to go at full force!" he says. "Right!" John says with a nod. A split screen effect shows Colt take out his Morpher as John slides the lower end of his Morpher up to reveal a keypad. Both dial 2, 6, 1, 9 # as the seven Rangers all call out "Bio Fighter Mode!" All seven Rangers are shown in a straight line as a transformation sequence is shown, the Bio Fighter Armor extending from their suits. This immediately cuts to the Rangers as they are all charging forward at Veneficor in a straight line, now in Bio Fighter Mode and wielding their weapons. Veneficor growls and holds his arms out as his pinchers glow in light as he prepares for another attack. He sends his slash attack at the Rangers. As the other Rangers jump out, Colt stands forward and holds his Bio Blade up in a defensive position. The force of the attack hits against his blade, his armor protecting him from the force. Colt stands his ground, and yelling loudly he slashes his forward in a rightward stroke, sending Veneficor's attack right back at him. Veneficor groans as he takes the attack and gets pushed back. Riley, Shelby and Jordan all run forward. Jordan and Shelby kneel in front of Riley and all three Rangers aim their weapons forward. The three open fire and Veneficor groans as he takes the hits. Tosha and Aaron run forward. Tosha stops in front of Aaron and holds her arms out. "You're up Aaron!" she says. Aaron jumps forward and off of Tosha's shoulders, launching himself forward. As he comes down, he brings his Axe down in a slashing motion, striking at Veneficor as he comes down. Tosha them comes forward, flipping over Aaron's back and lunging her Lance forward, thrusting the blade forward. Veneficor gets hit right in the chest and gets knocked back. John holds his swords up in a ready position. "This is for Jordan!" he says. He jumps forward at the mutant and striking twice at him with both blades in a cross attack. Veneficor takes the attack and John launches himself up as he throws his right foot forward in a kick. Veneficor gets knocked back by the attack as John lands back down and stands against him, the other Rangers running up behind him. Veneficor groans as he backs down. Now wielding one sword, John steps forward, holding it right in front of him. "Now I'll finish this myself!" he says. "He's all yours big bro!" Jordan says. As the other Rangers stand behind him, John holds his blade out and walks forward. As Veneficor just stands in place, John stops a few feet from him. The camera zooms in on John's helmet, showing his head inside it. "Kumiko. Captain Leo." he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. "This is for you. Give me your strength!"

As John closes his eyes, flashes of both Kumiko and Captain Leo appear. Captain Leo nods and Kumiko smiles.

John opens his eyes and cries out a battle cry. The camera zooms out as John energizes his blade, sweeping it around in a circle and gripping it with both hands as he holds it at his left side. He cries out as he slashes his blade first in a rightward stroke, then brings his blade up than down in another strike, making a cross slash that he sends flying at Veneficor. Veneficor takes the hit and groans in pain as he clutches his stomach before turning around and falling forward in a fiery explosion. John lowers his arm and looks down as the other Rangers run up to him. Jordan jumps up on his shoulders and rubs his head. "YOU WERE SO AWESOME JOHN!" she says. Shelby nods at him, patting him on the back. "YEAH!" she says. "You were awesome!" She giggles a bit. John nods. "Thanks guys!" he says.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro views the fight from his monitor. "Nice moves Johnny boy!" he says. "But the mutants I've handpicked are much better than that!"

Veneficor's body starts glowing and the Rangers look forward, gasping as they see him. "What the?!" Aaron says, and the Rangers look up as suddenly Veneficor gets to his feet and growls loudly as he holds his arms out. His body enlarges, growing to a giant size. The Rangers look up. "Whoa!" Riley says. "He grew by himself!" Tosha says. "Looks like Akihiro really knows how to pick them!" John says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "It's Zord time Colonel!" he says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods as she types in the new code. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord al deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

"Let's go!" Colt says and a shot of him jumping into the Battle Tank is shown, followed by him landing in. Then a shot of Riley jumping into the Bio Sub is shown and him landing in. Then a shot of the Blackbird Zord deploying the Flyer Jet and Flyer Chopper are shown, followed by John jumping into the Flyer Jet's cockpit and landing in it. A three-way split-screen shot of John, Riley, and Colt engaging their Morphers to the control panel is shown. Colt and Riley hit the "*" key on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. "Megazord Mode!" the three call out. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord with the Bio Jet docking with the rest of the Megazord and forming the head is first shown. "Bio Force Megazord!" Riley, Shelby, Aaron and Tosha call out as the five are shown in a split-screen in their cockpits. Then the final shot of the Bio Battle Megazord is shown as the Battle Tank and Battle Saw link up as the left and right arms. "Bio Battle Megazord!" Colt calls out as he's shown in his cockpit. Then the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord is shown as the Blackbird Zord with the Flyer Jet docks with the Flyer Chopper as it's legs. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John and Jordan are shown as they are shown split-screened in their cockpits. The three Megazords all stand against Veneficor.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is at the main console. "Now's a good a time as any to finish this!" she says. "Veneficor is too strong for the three Megazords to handle alone!"

"Alright!" Colt says. "Take this!" He points forward. The Bio Battle Megazord aims it's right arm forward and open fires with the Battle Tank. Veneficor holds up his left pincher and parries the attack before leaning forward and shooting his stinger out, hitting the Bio Battle Megazord. Colt groans as sparks blast out of his control panel and the Bio Battle Megazord hits the ground. "Colt!" Jordan says. "Let's go together!" Riley says. "Right!" John responds. The two Megazords approach Veneficor from both sides, the Bio Force Megazord on his left and the Bio Flyer on the right. "We're going first!" Aaron says and pushes forward on his stick. The Bio Force Megazord takes out its Saber and moves forward, striking at Veneficor in a pretty fast motion in a diagonal movement. Veneficor holds up his pincher and parries the attack before fighting back as he launches his other one forward, hitting the Megazord in the head and knocking it back. Aaron's cockpit is shown shuttering violently as sparks blast from his console. "Guys!" Jordan calls out and pushes forward on her controls. The Bio Flyer Megazord walks forward, holding it's swords out and lunging them forward. Veneficor quickly turns around and at the Bio Flyer Megazord makes an cross "X" slash attack with it's swords, Veneficor moves his pinchers forward and grabs it's arms. "Whoa!" John says. "OH NO!" Jordan says. Veneficor hoists the Megazord up and spins it around two times before letting go. The Bio Flyer Megazord goes flying back and hits the other two Megazords as they get up, sending the three Megazords flying back. A seven-way split screen shot is shown as the cockpits shutter violently and sparks fly out, the Rangers all groaning in pain.

At the Bio Base, Maddox types in one final code. A cylindrical device is shown on the viewing monitor, showing to be nearly green. As the cylinder fills to green fully, the words FULLY CHARGED appear on screen. "Yes!" she says. "It's finished!" She leans forward toward the microphone. "Rangers!" she calls out. "Come in!"

As the Megazords struggle on the ground, a shot of the Rangers all listening in on Maddox's transmission is shown. "We read you Colonel!" Colt says. Maddox's voice is heard over the communicator. "Major Huxtable's research has led me to a new breakthrough in your Zords!" she says. "By drawing power from your Bio Fighter Mode disc, I've increased power toward your Megazords' power boosters!" "What does that mean?" Aaron asks. "The extra power, if I'm correct," Maddox says, "should allow you to combine all your Zords together!" "What?!" John asks. "Seriously?" Tosha asks. "WOW!" Jordan says. "That would be totally awesome!"

Maddox smiles as she keeps talking to the Rangers. "I've maxed your Colt! Riley! John! I'm sending you the codes!"

"Got it Colonel!" Riley says. He hits the "*" key on his Morpher and then starts pressing the number keys with the Morpher announcing the names of the corresponding Zords. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER!_ " "Alright!" Colt says, and he hits the "*" key on his Morpher as well and then hits the number keys, the voice doing the same thing. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! TANK! SAW! BOMBER! CANNON! DRILL!_ " John then hits the combination button on his Morpher and rotates the dial, his Morpher announcing the names of the corresponding Zords as their numbers appear on his LCD. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! FLYER JET! FLYER CHOPPER! BLACKBIRD ZORD!_ " Then Colt and Riley hit the "#" on their Morphers while John hits the activated switch on his Morpher, and the voice announces " _SUPER COMBINATION!_ "

"Let's do this!" Colt says. "Disengaging!" John says. John and Colt pull back on their sticks and the Bio Battle and Bio Flyer Megazords disengage. "Alright guys!" Riley says. "Moving in!" The Bio Force Megazord's arms fold in as the Battle Tank and Battle Saw both take their combination forms: Battle Tank's barrel extends out and it's treads fold in, and the Battle Saw extends it's saw and folds in its treads as well. The two attack to the shoulders of the Megazord, forming the new arms. Below the Bio Force Megazord, the Battle Drill and Battle Cannon, both already have combination formations: Battle Drill's drill and Battle Cannon's cannons are folded up in front, as they attack to the Megazord's feet. Then the Battle Bomber comes in. It flies downward toward the Megazord. The outer parts of its wings fold in and then the entire wingspan folds down as the Battle Bomber retreats back and attaches to the Megazord's chest. "We're coming in!" John says. "YEAH!" Jordan says. The Flyer Zords fly in and prepare for formation: the blades of the Flyer Chopper and wings of Flyer Jet detach as the two Zords move in and attack to the Megazord's shoulders. The Blackbird Zord flies up until it's directly behind the Megazord. It's nose folds over the Megazord's head, giving it the head of the Bio Flyer Megazord, and as it's jet engines fold up, the entire lower end folds inside. The entire Zord attaches to the back of the Megazord. Finally, the wings of the Flyer Jet come in and attack to the head of the Megazord, folding downward so that they extend out from the sides, a new battle helmet formed. With that, the new Megazord has been completed, posing at it's completion. "MEGA BIOZORD!" the Rangers all call out as it poses.

At the Bio Base, the new Megazord appears on the screen, both Dawson and Maddox beholding it. "Whoa!" Dawson says in awe. "It's amazing!" Maddox says.

John pushes a gold button on his panel. "Logging in!" he says. He holds his arms at his side as the back of his cockpit opens. His chair slides back and up the opening.

The inner schematics of the Mega Biozord are shown on the main console's screen as the seven Rangers' seats are shown coming together and sliding up.

In a brand new cockpit, all seven Rangers' seats rise up. In front of the cockpit, Shelby, Riley, Colt, Aaron and Tosha sit in a straight line, a stripe of their corresponding color in front of them. Two new seats appear above. On the left behind Shelby and Riley is Jordan's, featuring a silver stripe across the front, and on the right behind Aaron and Tosha sits John's, with a gold stripe across the front. The Bio Force Logo appears in the very back. As the Rangers arrive, their control panels deploy in front of them. The Rangers all look around as they admire the new cockpit. "WOW!" Jordan says. "We're all here! Awesome!" John looks around and nods. "Very nice!" he says. Colt nods. "Alright!" he says. "Let's do this!" The new Megazord stands against Veneficor. Veneficor growls in fury and crosses his pinchers together and then slashes them across. "Going up!" Jordan says and pushes forward on her control stick. The Mega Biozord holds it's arms up as the Blackbird Zord's jet engines ignite and it flies up, dodging the attack, Veneficor looking up at it's foe. "Lasers!" Jordan says and pulls her trigger. The Megazord holds its arms out and laser blasts fire from the nose of the Flyer Chopper and cannons from the Flyer Jet on its shoulders. The lasers score a direct hit on Veneficor, hitting him hard and pushing. "Engage blades!" Aaron says and hits a switch. The Mega Biozord holds out the blades of the Bio Flyer Megazord. "Time for a little slicing and dicing!" Colt says and pushes forward on his stick. The Mega Biozord leans forward and flies swiftly forward right at Veneficor. As it gets closer, it holds out it's blades and makes three quick movements in a slashing motion with both blades: first to the left across, then downward from above, then does a cross "X" slash, making a star symbol strike that hits Veneficor hard. Veneficor groans as he retreats back from the force of the attack. "Now let's finish this guys!" John says. "Right!" Colt says. All Rangers point forward as they prepare for a final attack. "FULL POWER!" they call out. The camera pans from the bottom of the Megazord to the top as it glows with energy, energizing. Then it points its arms forward and as the energy gives off, 13 energy blasts erupt from it, each the color of one of the Zords in combo. The energy blasts all strike at Veneficor and he groans in agony as the blasts hit him and he vanishes behind an explosion. The Megazord looks down and everyone launches themselves up, cheering. "WE DID IT!" Jordan says. John just keeps sitting down, leaning back as he sighs. "Kumiko. . ." he says to himself.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro smiles as he crosses his arms. "You finally did it then Johnny boy!" he says. "You took him down! But. . .don't think this is the last you'll see of me!" He laughs to himself.

As the sun begins setting, John kneels down in front of a grave that reads:

Kumiko Hayashi

2012-2033

"Kumiko," John says, "I promise to keep fighting for what we worked for. And I promise to finish our fight too." He looks down. Jordan comes up to him and puts her arms around her brother's shoulders, hugging him as he gets up. "And I'm here for you brother!" she says. John smiles at her. Then the two look to the left where the other five Rangers are standing. "And they are too!" The camera runs across as each of the Rangers nod to John. John smiles. "Thanks guys!" he says. "Alright!" Aaron says. "Now let's get home! I'm starving!" The Rangers all turn around and start walking away. Jordan smiles and walks away from John, who just crosses his arms as he looks past them. "What do you want for dinner guys?" Riley asks. "Meat!" Colt says. "Again?!" Riley asks. John smiles as he looks after the Rangers. "I'm home." he says silently to himself. The Rangers all turn around to look at him. "Huh?" they all ask. "You'd say something John?" Shelby asks. John unfolds his arms and looks forward, smiling. "Nothing!" he says and starts walking forward to meet the Rangers. "Come on!" he says. "Let's eat! I'm starving too!" The other Rangers smile as John walks over. As he reaches the Rangers, John puts his arms over Shelby and Riley's shoulders as he joins them, the two smiling and putting their arms on his as well. "I'm making pulled pork then!" Riley says. "But I wanted chicken wings!" John says. The Rangers keep walking away as the camera pans to the setting Sun.


	28. A New Dream to Follow

A New Dream to Follow

The camera moves across the left showing first Colt, John, Aaron and then Tosha as they all sit at a round table, each holding five cards in their hands. A shot from above reveals them to be sitting around and chips of assorted colors are in the middle. John looks to Tosha. "You're up Tosha!" he says. Tosha nods and smiles. "I call!" she says and sets her hand down. "Got myself two pair!" she says, revealing that she has the Ace of Clubs, Ace of Hearts, 10 of Hearts, 10 of Spades and 3 of Clubs in her hand. Colt smirks. "Nice hand Tosha!" he says. "But I got myself three ladies right here!" he lies his hand on the table, revealing he has the Queen of Clubs, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spades, 5 of Clubs and 2 of Spades in his hand. Tosha groans and bangs her hand on the table. Aaron smiles widely. "Okay!" he says. "This time I've definitely got it! I have the Jackson Five right here! Full House!" He lays his hand down to reveal he has the Jack of Spades, Jack of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, 5 of Spades and 5 of Hearts on the table. He smiles and looks around. "Any other takers!" John smirks. "Hate to do this do you Aaron." he says. "But. . ." He lays his hand on the table, revealing he has the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 all in Diamonds. Everyone looks in shock. "Wow John!" Colt says. "Royal Flush?!" John smiles. "I've never seen anyone pull that before!" Tosha says. Aaron just bangs his hand on the table. "Can't believe I lost again!" he says. "John you really are on a streak today! How'd you get so good anyway?" John smiles as he takes the chips in. "Five years working in Bio Force Aaron!" he says. "How do you think we passed the time?" Aaron just smiles. Jordan, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, looks up and walks over to the table. "John's the best!" she says. "So it's only natural that he wins every hand!" Riley walks into the lounge and takes the keys off the rack. Colt looks over to him. "Hey Riley!" he says. "Why don't you join in?!" Riley looks back. "Sorry guys." he says. "Got stuff to get for dinner today!" He starts walking out. Jordan runs after him. "Hey wait Riley!" she says. "I'll come help!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion walks onto the bridge, Ragnos already on the bridge. Ragnos growls as he sits down. Vulkar is standing at Sion's side. Ahsoka walks in from behind. "Your Highness!" she says. "We have a visitor!" She turns around as a mutant walks on, the mutant being clad in a gold trenchcoat with a clear pod-like helmet on his head, having a very alien-look to his face. Sion looks toward it. "Verrox!" he says. Verrox bows as he does. "Your Highness!" he says. "Very nice to see you again!" Ragnos walks over to him. "But what are you doing here?" he asks. "I decided to stop by and see how my work is serving His Highness!" Verrox says and walks over to Vulkar, looking him over. "He seems to be in order." he says then looks to Sion. "Has he had any problems lately?" Ahsoka looks up. "Well there is one thing. . ." she begins, but Ragnos interrupts her. "There are absolutely no problems with him!" he says. Ahsoka glares at him. Sion, who was looking away, looks back up and holds his hand up. "Wait!" he says. "I have an idea!" "What is it Your Highness?" Ahsoka asks. Sion looks to Verrox. "If one Vulkar is good against the Rangers," he says, "what if we made a number of Vulkars to fight them! We'd be unstoppable!" "What are you suggesting Your Highness?" Verrox asks. "Well. . ." Sion begins.

Riley and Jordan are walking out of the grocery store and to the truck. "Hey Riley?" Jordan asks. Riley looks over to her. "Yeah?" he asks. "How did you ever learn how to cook so well?" Riley smiles and thinks back. "Well. . ." he begins, but just looks down, thinking back.

In a flashback, Riley is shown in a kitchen with Brandon, who is making food in the kitchen as he's putting ingredients into a pot. "You want to be a good soldier Riley," Brandon says, "you need to also know the right stuff to eat. And what better way than to cook yourself?" Riley smiles.

Riley snaps back and looks at Jordan, who is still looking at him curiously. "Uhh. . ." Riley says. "Just a family tradition!" Jordan looks rather confused. "Oh?" she asks. Riley nods. "Yeah!" As the two get to the truck and start loading it up, they hear screaming in the distance. The two look over. "Sounds like trouble!" Jordan says. "Yeah!" Riley says and sets his last bag in the truck. "Come on!" he says. Jordan nods and runs after him as the two run toward where they heard the cries.

Verrox and Vulkar are cornering a martial arts dojo with a horde of Reptilitrons, cornering a group of people wearing karate uniforms, Vulkar holding his sword up at the hostages. "These people will do nicely!" Verrox says. "Syndicate!" Riley voice calls out. "Huh?!" Verrox says, and everyone turns around. Riley and Jordan run up, already Morphed. "Hold it right there!" Jordan says as she points forward. "Blue Ranger!" Vulkar says as he looks forward. Riley gasps as he sees Vulkar and looks down.

Brief flash to Riley's fight from Vulkar previously as they cross blades. "IDIOT HUMAN!" Vulkar shouts out. "THERE IS NO BRANDON!"

Riley snaps back. "Brandon!" he says. Jordan looks to him. "Huh?" she says. Riley shakes his head. "Never mind!" he says. "Come on!" Vulkar points forward. "Reptilitrons!" he says. "Get them!" Riley and Jordan take out their weapons and charge forward. As Jordan keeps at the Reptilitrons, Riley swings his Bio Crossbow left and right, swinging right past Reptilitrons and launching himself right at Verrox. "NO!" Vulkar says and stands in front, holding his blade at and blocking him off. Riley throws his Bio Crossbow at Vulkar, who parries it's left side with his blade, and then strikes back, Riley parrying. Vulkar pushes forward, sending a series of blows at Riley, who desperately holds up his Bio Crossbow to defend himself for dear life. Jordan meanwhile, holds her Sky Sword in an underhand grip as she stabs behind her and then spins around as she fires her Jet Blaster, shooting down a number of Reptilitrons around her, only for more to surround her and Jordan peering around her. "There's too many Riley!" she says. Riley looks toward Vulkar, who growls as he grabs Riley's Crossbow and pushes his blade against it, pushing forward and forcing Riley back until he pushes Riley forward, sending him flying back and hitting against a punching bag. Vulkar walks up to him, ready to finish him off. Verrox laughs as he looks toward the students being held captive, rubbing his hands together. "YES!" he says. "These people will do nicely!" Jordan looks around as more Reptilitrons crowd around her. Then as a horde on her left prepare to slash at her, laser blasts from behind them, shooting them down. Jordan looks forward. "Huh?" she says. Shelby comes in, Morphed, with her Bio Sniper aimed forward and keeps coming as she fires rapidly, shooting down Reptilitrons next to Jordan and stands back to back with her, the two spinning around rapidly and firing around them until the Reptilitrons are down. Vulkar raises his sword, ready to finish Riley off. Riley looks away, but before the blade can hit, another one comes out of nowhere and stops the blow. Vulkar looks to right. "Huh?" he says. John twists Vulkar's blade to the left. As he does, he lets go of his grip with his left hand, throwing a punch into Vulkar's face as he brings it around and sending Vulkar back with the force. John charges forward at Vulkar. Riley groans in pain as Aaron and Tosha rush to his side, helping him up. "Are you okay?" Tosha asks. Riley nods. "Yeah!" he says. "I think so!" Meanwhile, Verrox raises his hand, as if ready to prepare for a process, laughing to himself, but as he does, Colt comes in from his right and throws his right shoulder into his side, tackling him and sending Verrox flying back. Colt turns to the students. "Better get out of here!" he says. All the karate students nod and run away. Verrox holds his hand out. "NO!" he says. Vulkar retreats back next to him, groaning in pain. Colt holds up his Bio Blade in a ready position as the other six Rangers all come up behind him. "Want some more Syndicate?!" Colt asks. Vulkar groans and points his blade at the Rangers. Verrox laughs. "You're too late Rangers!" he says. "Too late to stop my plan from taking effect." The Rangers all look forward. "Huh?" they ask. Verrox laughs as he and Vulkar disappear. The Rangers all de-morph, Riley clutching his shoulder as he groans in pain. Aaron and Tosha both stand next to him, trying to support him. "What was that about?" John asks. "Why would the Syndicate be after karate students?" "I'm not sure!" Shelby says. Riley groans in pain. "Maybe we should get a better view on that mutant." John says. "Let's get back to the Base and check it out!" Everyone nods and walks back.

At the Bio Base, Maddox is typing through files as the Rangers stand behind her. Maddox finally brings something up and turns back, Verrox appearing on the viewing screen. "Is this the guy you guys were fighting?" she asks. John nods. "That's him alright!" he says. "Well," Maddox says, "then I think I may have a good guess on what this guy is doing!" She types on the computer, the viewing monitor scrolling through text under Verrox's picture. "His name is Verrox." Maddox says. "According to what Bio Force has on him, he's the greatest scientist the Syndicate has ever known!" The Rangers all look on curiously. "Why is that?" Tosha asks. "Well according to this," Maddox says, "the mutant spent years performing research on the anatomy of both humans and mutants. And as a result of his research, he's found ways of altering human DNA." "Alter?" Aaron asks. "Well it's hard to explain," Maddox says, "but what it says is that Verrox has been known to capture humans and operate on them. As a result of the operations, the human's DNA is changed into that of a mutant, and the operation completely compromises their nervous system." "So in other words," John says, "he changes a human into a mutant. . ." ". . .and they lose complete knowledge and memory of being human!" Colt finishes. "So I'm guessing this guy was after those karate students to operate on them!" Aaron says. "But why?" Shelby asks. "Well," Maddox says as she keeps scrolling through the texts, "that's where things get interesting." The Rangers keep looking on. "You see," Maddox keeps on, "while Verrox completely changes the human DNA, he manages to isolate the parts that give the humans their skills, allowing them to pass through into the mutant DNA." Aaron shakes his head. "I'm sorry Colonel." he says, "But could you explain that in English?" "Even though he changes humans into mutants and erases their memories," John says, "they still retain the skills they have as humans. Like combat skills." Maddox nods and points to John, indicating that he was correct. "Now I get it!" Jordan says. "Verrox was after those students to turn them into a bunch of well-trained karate mutants!" The other Rangers nod. "Has Verrox had any success in these operations before?" Riley asks. "So far," Maddox says, "he's only had one successful operation." "Any idea on who it was on?" Colt asks. "The files have it right here!" Maddox says. She types in a code, and Vulkar appears on the screen. "This is his success!" Maddox says. Riley's eyes widen with horror. "Brandon!" he thinks to himself. "That's one of the Syndicate's general!" Aaron says. "And one of him is bad enough." Tosha says. "Imagine what would happen if Verrox created a thousand of him!" "The Syndicate would walk all over us!" Jordan says. "We have to find him then!" Colt says. "And stop him before he creates more of these mutants!" The other Rangers nod. Maddox types in a code on the computer. "Luckily the main computer managed to get a lock on him!" Maddox says. The screen shows a layout of the city and zooms in on a small corner in the upper left, showing a red circle over it. "The computer's picking up his mutant DNA at the old subway station in the north-west side!" Colt nods. "Let's go then!" The Rangers all turn back and prepare to leave, but Riley stops behind and turns back. Jordan notices this and looks back. "Coming Riley?" she asks. Riley shakes his head. "Hold up real quick!" Jordan nods and Riley turns back to Maddox and walks over to her. "Colonel?" he asks. Maddox turns to him. "What's up Riley?" she asks. "Does it say anything about being able to. . .reverse Verrox's work? Or possibly take a mutant he created and turn them back to a human?" Maddox looks in confusion. "Why so curious Riley?" she asks. Riley just grabs her arm as if desperate. "Just please Colonel!" he says. "I need to know! Just please!" Maddox looks in his eyes, seeing that Riley looks upset and desperate. Jordan, who is standing in the back, looks on with confusion. "I've never seen Riley like this!" she thinks to herself. Riley keeps looking at Maddox. Maddox finally nods. "Alright Riley!" she says. "I'll try everything I can! Let's go to my office!" Riley nods and follows, Jordan looking in curiosity.

Verrox is standing in the subway station, a number of people being held in a corner by Reptilitrons. The people include a person dressed in boxing attire, one dressed in a fencing suit, and three people with very strong physical builds. "Now I will begin an operation that will make the Syndicate all but invincible!" he says. "Don't think so!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?!" Verrox says as he turns around. Shelby, John, Colt, Aaron and Tosha walk up. "There's enough of you mutant scum already!" Aaron says. "No need to make anymore!" Verrox growls. "You pathetic humans dare to stand in my way!" he says. "I'll kill you all for this! Get them!" He points forward and a small horde of Reptilitrons from behind him charge forward.

Maddox is typing a code through her computer as Riley stands behind her. "What if I can actually get Brandon back?" he thinks to himself. Maddox finally sighs and leans back. Riley looks to her. "Well?" he asks. Maddox sighs again. "I can't find anything!" she says. Riley looks in horror. "Verrox was practically a certified genius!" Maddox continues. "Before he did all these operations, he made sure that there was absolute no cure for his results!" Riley looks down. "I'm sorry Riley." Maddox says. "But I'm afraid Captain Brandon Markinson is gone. . ." Riley nods and starts walking out, Jordan looking after him. As Riley keeps walking, Jordan speaks up. "Was this Brandon Markinson a friend of yours Riley?" she asks. Riley stops and nods. "Yes Jordan!" he says. "He taught me everything. How to fight. How to cook! Everything I know is because of him. . .and now he's my enemy!" "I'm sorry Riley." Jordan says silently. Riley closes his eyes and bangs his head against the wall. "It's not your fault!" he says. "It's mine! I was an idiot to think that there was hope!" Jordan looks to Riley, shocked to see him in such a state. Riley keeps crying to himself as he leans his head against the wall. Jordan finally gets an angry look on her face and grabs Riley by his side and pulls him over so that he's facing her. "Stop beating yourself up!" she looks in shock at seeing Jordan in such a different attitude. "I don't know who this Brandon Markison is," Jordan says, "but I do know that if he saw you now, he'd be disappointed! You're giving up so easily? The Riley I've gotten to know wouldn't do that!" She lets go and retreats back. "So what if the odds are against it? So what if there's little hope?!" Jordan asks. "This man was your friend! Giving up on him shouldn't be an option!" Riley looks on, still teary-eyed. Jordan gasps and retreats back, looking away. "I'm sorry Riley." she says. "But I guess I'm just babbling on." Riley looks in curiosity. "What do you mean?" he asks. Jordan looks down. "Riley," Jordan says, "just because hope seems lost in a situation doesn't mean you just give up. Brandon Markinson was your friend right?" Riley nods. "Then giving up shouldn't be an option Riley!" Jordan says. "We all deal with hardships!" Jordan says. "Did you know I would. . .be blind right now if I just gave up all hope in myself?" Riley looks in shock. "Be blind?" he asks. Jordan nods.

As Jordan keeps talking, events are shown of her and John as children. "I was blind growing up Riley!" she says. "From the day I was born, until they day I turned 16! John had to help me through everything!" As she says this, it shows John and Jordan walking as they hold hands. "Doctors said that I would be blind for my entire life!" Jordan says, as she's shown sitting on a bed with a doctor, John standing next to her as the doctor speaks and John clearly arguing with the doctor as if demanding that he make Jordan better.

Jordan snaps back. "It was only thanks to a miracle that I'm able to see now!" Jordan says. "Miracle?" Riley asks in confusion. Jordan closes her eyes. "Rather not talk about it!" Jordan says. "My point is that sometimes you have to never give up hope no matter what the odds!" Riley looks down. "You said that you think a miracle happened that allowed you to see your friend right?" Jordan asks. Riley nods. "Yes." he says. Jordan looks back at Riley. "Then that alone should be enough to keep you going!" Jordan says. "And even if all hope seems lost you should at least fight on for the sake of your friend! We all do! After all, John does that for Captain Leo and Kumiko. Tosha for her family. Shelby for her mother. You have something to fight for too Riley! You shouldn't just give up." Riley looks down and thinks back.

A brief shot of Brandon looking down at Riley and smiling is shown.

Riley snaps back. "Brandon. . ." he says, then looks to Jordan. "So what do you say we get out there and keep fighting now?!" Jordan says. "We got friends waiting on us after all!" Riley smiles and nods. "Let's go then!"

"Okay guys!" Colt says as he holds up his blaster, now Morphed. "Blasters! Fire!" The five Rangers come together and aim their blasters forward, firing rapidly. Verrox looks around and gasps as the Reptilitrons in front of him go down from the laser fire. "ALRIGHT!" Shelby says. The Rangers spin their blasters on their hands and holster them. "You're all by yourself now!" Colt says. Verrox laughs. "That matters not!" he says. "I'm the most brilliant mutant in the universe! You think you mere humans will have any chance against me?!" "Hold it!" Riley's voice calls out. The Rangers turn around as Riley and Jordan walk up. "Guys!" Aaron says. Riley and Jordan stop as they're right in front of the Rangers. Riley steps forward until he's right in front of the Rangers and standing opposite of Verrox. "You take innocent humans," Riley says, "and turn them into your own mutants for your sport and accomplishment!" He points forward. "I won't let you do this anymore!" Jordan smiles and walks up next to Riley. Riley takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. Jordan holds up hers. "Ready!" she says. The two insert their tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. "Bio Force! Override!" they call out, and the final shot of their sequences is shown as their helmets appear on their heads at the end. Riley and Jordan stand firm as the other Rangers walk up to join them. Verrox growls. "I won't let you be my undoing!" he says. Riley points forward. "Alright guys!" he says. "Attack!" The Rangers take out their weapons and all charge forward. Verrox growls. "Damn you humans!" he says and points his arms forward as he shoots a barrage of energy blasts. As the Rangers keep coming, the two laser blasts he fired fire past them, hitting the ground as they charge forward. Tosha and Aaron charge in forward first. The two take hands and Tosha swings Aaron to the right and he sweeps with a kick with his right leg and slashes at Verrox with his Bio Axe, knocking him back. Then Tosha' flips over his back and lunges her Bio Lance forward and strikes at his chest, Verrox groaning as he does. Riley, Jordan and Shelby all flip to Verrox's right, wielding their weapons and aiming them forward. "Fire!" Riley calls out and the three open fire at Verrox with the Bio Crossbow, Bio Sniper and Jet Blasters, Verrox groaning in pain as he's knocked back. Then he looks to his right as Colt comes at him, wielding his Bio Blade, then to his left as John, crying out a battle cry as he comes forward. As John and Colt reach him, they both slash across him as they run past, then John turns around and sends another slash at him in a downward stroke, Verrox groaning in pain as he's knocked back. "This is impossible!" he says. "How can mere humans defeat me?!" The Rangers all come together. "Now for the finisher!" Riley says, and the final shot of the Bio Blaster sequence is shown as they activate it. Riley holds it out as he aims it forward. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out. As he aims it forward, Colt takes Riley's usual spot on the right side, Aaron, Tosha and Shelby taking their usual positions. John and Jordan take out their Jet Blasters. "Jet Blasters!" they say. Riley takes out his Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" he says. "Set!" He inserts his Bio Tag in the back, and the Bio Blaster charges to full power as Riley aims it forward. John and Jordan take out their Bio Tags and insert them into the slots on their Jet Blasters. "Bio Tag! Set!" they say, and their Jet Blasters charge to full power. The camera zooms in on Riley's helmet as his head is shown inside. "Lend me your strength Brandon!" he says. "This is for you!" He closes his eyes.

Once again a flash of Brandon smiling at Riley is shown.

Riley opens his eyes and cries out a battle cry as the camera zooms out. "Fire!" Riley, John and Jordan all call out and they all fire their blasters at full power. The blasts all hit Verrox, who groans in pain as he takes the hit, turning around and clutching his stomach in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion, the Rangers splitting up as it goes down, looking at it as Riley looks down.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone sees as Verrox goes down. "NO!" Sion says. "VERROX!" He falls back in his throne and looks down, sobbing softly to himself. Ahsoka takes the laser control blaster from the panel. "It falls to me in the end." she says softly. She pulls the trigger.

Verrox growls as his body is zapped by the lasers and he grows to giant size, the Rangers looking up. "You'll pay for that Rangers!" Verrox says. Riley takes out his Morpher. "Zord time Colonel!" he says.

Maddox nods as she hears Riley's message, and types in the code on the computer to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zords arrive, Riley jumps into his Bio Sub. "Let's do this guys!" he says. He, Colt and John all engage their Morphers to their control panels. Riley and Colt hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Mega Biozord sequence of the Flyer Jet's wings attaching to the head as a new helmet is shown, followed by the shot of the seven Rangers rising up into the cockpit. "Mega Biozord!" the Rangers call out as it poses at it's completion. Verrox growls. "I don't know the meaning of the word defeat!" he says. "Then we'll teach it to you!" Riley says. Verrox growls and raises his hands, open firing with energy blasts. "Going up!" Riley says as he pushes forward on his stick, and the Mega Biozord takes flight, Verrox looking up in shock. "Let's go for a spin!" John says and pushes forward. Leaning forward, the Mega Biozord soars downward and spins rapidly as it points the Bio Flyer Megazord's blades forward. As it comes closer, it soars up and flies past Verrox, striking him as it flies right past him, Verrox groaning. As it flies past, the Mega Biozord turns around as it faces Verrox. "Full power!" Riley says as he points forward and pulls the trigger on his stick. The Mega Biozord glows as it charges to full power. Verrox looks up and gasps. The Mega Biozord fires it's thirteen energy blasts that launch at Verrox, Verrrox groaning as he takes the hit. The Mega Biozord lands on the ground and Verrox turns around and groans as he falls forward in a fiery explosion. The Megazord stares at it's defeated enemy.

It's late at night as Riley kneels forward next to Brandon's grave, setting flowers down. "Brandon." he says. "I. . .don't know if I'll ever see you again. But I promise that I'll never give up."

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar stares out into space. Brandon's body appears in an overhead effect over his body, nodding as if he heard what Riley said.

Riley stands up and looks up into the sky, as if he's looking at the _Great Chimaera,_ nodding as we fade to black.


	29. Jordan's Blind Ambitions

Jordan's Blind Ambition

The _Relentless Rogue_ soars through the night skies. Akihiro leans back in his seat. He sighs. "This is boring!" he says. "The past week I've done nothing except sit back and let the Syndicate have all the fun! Might as well have some fun! But what could I do?" He looks to the side. "So many mutants to choose from." He smiles.

John sets down five cards in his hand. "Four of a kind!" he says. Colt, Riley and Aaron look at the cards and groan. "Damn!" Colt says. Aaron and Riley throw their cards down. "Not again!" Aaron says. "How are you so good at this?!" Riley asks. Jordan, who was standing next to John, leans forward and puts her arms around John's shoulders. "Because John is the best Riley!" she says. John smiles as Jordan rubs his hair a bit. Jordan smiles as she lets up and walks out, giggling to herself. Tosha passes by as she's walking into the lounge, looking at her in a very confused way. John and Aaron start to stand up from the table as Riley and Colt start clearing everything up. Tosha walks over to Shelby on the couch. "Hey Shelby?" she asks. Shelby, who was watching TV, looks up at Tosha. "What's up?" she asks. Tosha looks to John. "You ever noticed just how much Jordan seems to worship John?" she asks. "I mean John is like God to Jordan!" Shelby looks at John and smiles. "Well can you blame her Tosha?" she asks. Tosha looks back at Shelby, who looks at her, then giggles as she blushes bright red. "I mean," Shelby begins, "John's an amazing swordsman, he's so sweet, and he's really. . .cute!" She giggles again as she covers her mouth. Tosha smiles. "Well I guess you can say John's sort of good looking." she says. "But I highly doubt good looks would be a reason for someone to worship their own brother." Shelby giggles again. "I wouldn't put too much thought into it Tosha!" she says. "She's probably just never been with anyone else except John all these years so she feels an attachment to him!" Tosha nods slightly, making a face as if to imply that she guesses that's the case. "I suppose that could be it." she says. Shelby smiles. The alarm goes off, and the two look toward the room. Shelby's blushful smile quickly turns into a serious expression as she leaps off the couch and she and Tosha rush outside. In the Command Center, all seven Rangers come in as Maddox is at the main console. Maddox types in a code and a viewing of a mutant appears on the screen. The mutant has a black and red color scheme and appears to resemble a lightning bug, a large staff in his hand with a small orb of light on its top, and wings extending slightly from his back. "The mutant is two miles north of the city's main industrial center!" Maddox says. Colt nods. "Let's go!" he says, and the seven Rangers run out, Maddox looking back at the main console.

Two shots of several civilians falling to the ground unconscious is shown before cutting to the lightning bug mutant. He laughs to himself. "This is so much fun!" he says. "All you pathetic humans fall! It gets me going!" "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?" the mutant says as he turns to his left. The seven Rangers all run up, already Morphed and lined up with the usual line of Shelby, Riley, Jordan, Colt, John, Aaron and Tosha from left to right. The Rangers stop just a few feet away from the mutant. Colt points forward. "Far enough mutant!" he says. The mutant laughs. "So you're those people Akihiro was talking about!" he says. John looks down. "Akihiro?" he says. "Looks like John's old rival is up to no good again!" Aaron says. John nods. "Let's be cautious!" he says. "The fact that he's working for Akihiro must mean that this guy has a few tricks up his sleeve!" Colt nods. "Right!" he says. The mutant laughs as he holds up his staff in a readied position. "So you guys still want to fight me?" he says. "Then let's go!" The Rangers all take out their weapons, pointing them forward. "Attack!" Colt says. "Let's squash this bug!" Aaron says. "Right!" Tosha says. The two Rangers charge forward, crying out. As they come closer, holding their weapons up, the mutant laughs and turns his staff over, slamming it on the ground. As he does, a large blast of yellow lightning-like energy erupts from his staff and hits both Aaron and Tosha in the chest, the two Rangers groaning as they're stopped in place and get knocked back. The two Rangers fall back. The other Rangers run forward. Colt kneels next to Aaron to help her, and John does the same with Tosha. Riley, Jordan and Shelby run forward and aim their weapons forward. "Fire!" they all call out and open fire with their blasters. The mutant laughs and hoists his staff up, twirling it around in a fast pace, a large blur of light appearing over him as a shield that deflects the blaster fire. The blaster bolts reflect off of the blur of light and go back at them. The three Rangers groan as they take the fire and go flying back. "Jordan!" John says, and runs forward, holding her back as she falls back. Jordan groans in pain. "You alright?" John asks. Jordan nods. "Yeah!" she says. "I think so!" The mutant laughs. "Now it's time for some fun!" he says. He hoists his staff up, the orb of light flashing as he does. John looks up with a gasp. "Huh?!" he says. The mutant laughs as the orb of light starts drawing in energy, as if ready to fire something. "Fire!" the mutant says, and a huge beam of light emits from his staff. John grabs Jordan by her right shoulder and pushes her to his right. "Get out of the way!" he says. Jordan gasps as she hits the side of a wall. John groans as he gets hit with the beam of light, getting pushed back by the force until he hits the side of a car, de-morphing in the process and falling back. The other Rangers look back. "John!" Jordan says. "Oh no!" Shelby says, and the two Rangers run back and over to John, Jordan hoisting his body up. "John!" she says. "Can you hear me?! Say something!" She says as she shakes his body. Shelby puts her head on his hand. Colt, Riley, Tosha and Aaron look up at mutant. "You bastard!" Aaron says. "What did you do to him?!" The mutant laughs. "You'll find out soon enough!" he says. He turns around to leave. Aaron growls. "You son of a bitch!" he says, and grasps his Bio Axe hard as he charges forward. He jumps forward, hoisting his Bio Axe over his head and brings it down in a downward slash as he strikes at the mutant. But as he does, the mutant disappears in a flash of light, and Aaron falls right to the ground, his Bio Axe, pounding against it. He growls as he bangs his axe against the ground in fury. "Damn!" he says. The four Rangers run over to John, who lies in Jordan's arms, completely unconscious. "John?!" Jordan says as he keeps shaking him. "Please wake up!" "He's been hit pretty hard apparently!" Tosha says. "We'd better get him back to the Base!" Aaron says. "Colonel can take a look at him!" Jordan nods. "Right!" she says. Shelby and Jordan hoist John up and Aaron takes over as he pulls John's left arm over his shoulder, putting his right arm over John's and the group supports John as they slowly walk back.

John is lying down on a bed in the medical bay, slowly opening his eyes as he groans. Sitting next to him, Jordan and Shelby look up and run over to him. Jordan takes John's left hand. "John!" she says. "You're awake!" John keeps looking forward, and starts blinking rapidly. "Jordan?" he says. "Where are you?" Jordan looks at Shelby in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "I'm right here!" John looks around, his eyes at Jordan. "I can't see you!" he says. Jordan's eyes widen with shock. "What do you mean?!" she asks. "I mean I can't see!" he says. "All I see is black!" Jordan's eyes widen with horror, and Shelby also appears to be shocked. Jordan turns to Shelby. "Get Colonel quick!" she says. Shelby nods and runs back. Jordan looks back at John, who just keeps looking up. "I'm here John!" she asks. "Don't worry!" John nods as Jordan holds his hand.

The _Relentless Rogue_ is soaring through the sky. The mutant stands on the bridge as Akihiro looks him down. "So Caecitor!" he says. "You said that you're able to use the intensity of the light generated from your staff to disrupt the eyesight of any human being!" Caecitor nods. "Yes!" he says. "And I managed to hit one of the Rangers! The Gold one!" Akihiro smiles. "So you hit Johnny boy?!" he says. "Very nice!" Caecitor nods. Akihiro sits down and crosses his hands. "This is a perfect way to cause some chaos!" he says. "And Johnny boy getting hit is perfect! Go down again and bring up some more chaos!" Caecitor laughs as he nods. "Right!" he says.

John lies down in the medical bay as Jordan holds his left hand, Maddox at the console next to the main bed. Shelby peers inside. Maddox finally looks back. Jordan looks at her hopefully. "Well Colonel?!" she asks. "Is he going to be okay?!" Maddox looks at Jordan. "That beam of light he was hit with completely disrupted his vision!" she says. "Blinded him." Jordan looks shocked. "Is there anything you can do to help him?!" she says. Maddox shakes her head. "There's nothing I can do." she says. Jordan looks down. "My only guess is that if you manage to defeat that mutant, the effects of his beam would be reversed. But I think that's the only thing you can do." Jordan frowns and nods sadly. Maddox gets up and walks out. Jordan looks back at John. "Why did you take that blow for me John?!" she asks. "If you had let me take that, I'd be the one who is blind! Not you! And it would have been better if I took it! I've been blind after all!" John smiles. "Well you took a blow for me once Jordan!" he says calmly. Jordan frowns. "How can you be so calm in this situation?!" she asks. "You're blind John!" "Yes." John says. "But it's only a minor setback! All you have to do is defeat that mutant!" Jordan shakes her head. "But how can I do that?!" she asks. "We both know that without you I'm just the helpless little sister!" John frowns. "You know that's not true Jordan!" he says. Jordan shakes her head. "But it is John!" she says. "I mean think about it!"

As Jordan keeps talking, flashbacks are shown of her and John and kids, her voice over events. "Ever since we were kids I've had to count on you John!" Jordan says. "Mom and dad had to work all the time, and we were raised by a housekeeper who barely had time to take care of us! It was just you and me!" As she says this, it shows John and Jordan, John about ten and Jordan seven, in a small bedroom, both sitting opposite each other, making a castle out of building blocks. Jordan is looking blindly forward as John takes her hand and guides her to put one of the blocks where it is, dialogue inaudible. "But one day when a boy tried to use me being blind to take advantage of me. . ." Jordan says as a shot of her, now about in her teen years, is shown getting pushed against a wall as she's crying, dialogue inaudible. A young boy, who also appears to be in his teens is above her, laughing at her ". . .you came to help me!" Jordan says as John is shown coming in from the left and tackling the boy to the ground, knocking him back and getting on top of him, punching away at his face. This cuts to a shot of John getting back up and walking over to Jordan, who starts crying as she leans her head against John's chest and he wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "And you vowed after that day," Jordan says, "that no matter what it took, you would make sure that I could see!" Jordan says as John starts talking, dialogue once again inaudible. "And years later," Jordan continues as a shot of her lying on a bed in a hospital is shown, "you made good on that promise. You used every penny you earned in your life to pay for an expensive operation to make sure that I would see!" John is shown holding Jordan's left hand at her side as he's dressed in a blue scrub.

Snap back to Jordan at John's bedside. "The only reason I can see now John," Jordan continues, "is because of you! Everything I can do now is because of you!" Shelby, who was listening in, turns away, her eyes widened with shock. "So that's why Jordan worships John so much!" she says. "I can't defeat that mutant by myself!" Jordan says. "Not without you!" John smiles. "You're wrong!" he says. "I have faith that you won't let me down!" Jordan just looks down, looking rather doubtful. Shelby keeps looking in.

Its late at night in the Bio Base. John is shown lying down in his bed, fast asleep. Jordan looks in. She turns back and leans against the wall. "I'm sorry John!" she thinks to herself. "But I can't do this! Not without you!"

This cuts to Jordan walking through the halls as she steps into the Bio Base lounge, walking over to sit down on the couch. "How can John have faith in me?!" she asks. "All my life I've had to depend on him just to get by! And now that he out of the picture, I'm helpless!" Shelby walks in, and then looks up, noticing Jordan. "Jordan?!" she says. "Huh?!" Jordan says in shock, but then notices that Shelby is behind her. "Oh Shelby!" she says. "It's only you." Shelby walks over to Jordan. "Are you okay?" she asks. Jordan shakes her head. "No!" she says. "How can I be okay? You know what happened to John!" Shelby nods. "Yes." she says. "And I heard what you said." Jordan looks at Shelby in shock. "You did?!" she asks. Shelby nods. "I was just curious to know what it is about John that makes you worship him!" Jordan looks back, making an understandable nod. "Then you should know why this situation is hopeless!" she says. Shelby shakes her head. "No." she says. "If you ask me, nothing's changed. There's still just as much hope as there would be if John was still fighting." she says. Jordan looks at Shelby. "What do you mean?" Shelby smiles. "It's simple Jordan!" she says. "You have faith in John and trust his judgment right?!" Jordan nods with a smile. "Of course!" she says. Shelby smiles. "Then you should have faith in yourself!" Shelby says. "Because John surely does! He didn't seem the least bit worried that he'd be blind forever! Because he knows that if you're the one who can help him, he has nothing to worry about!" Jordan looks down. "I never thought about it like that. . ." she says. Shelby smiles. "And you're not going to be alone!" she says. Jordan looks to her. "You'll have me at your side! And Colt, Riley, Aaron and Tosha have your back too!" Jordan smiles. "So," Shelby says, "why don't you say we get that mutant back! And help John together!" Jordan nods with a smile. "Yeah!" she says excitedly.

Caecitor appears on the ground in the harbor. He laughs to himself, as he does, the six Rangers all walk up, in the usual line order. "Back again Rangers!" Caecitor says. Jordan steps forward. "We're defeating you this time!" she says. "We'll make you pay for blinding my brother!" The other Rangers walk up to align with her. Caecitor laughs. "Try me then!" he says. Jordan holds up her Bio Tag. "Let's go!" she says. The other Rangers hold up theirs. "Right!" they say. The six Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and call out "Bio Force! Override!" as they hit the activation switches. The final shots of their Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. As they do, Colt holds his fist up. "Power Rangers. . .!" he says. The other Rangers join with him as they strike a final pose, "BIO FORCE!" they call out. Jordan holds out her Jet Blaster. "Let's do this!" she says and the other Rangers take out their blasters as they open fire at him. Caecitor spins his staff around and deflects the bolts, bouncing off against his shield. The Rangers take out their other weapons as they charge forward. The Rangers attack him one by one, first Colt striking at him with his Bio Blade, then Aaron and Tosha side-by-side with their Bio Axe and Bio Lance. Caecitor laughs as he holds his staff up and parries the attack, thrusting back with his staff and sending the two Rangers flying back. The other Rangers rush over to them, Colt standing in front as he holds up his Bio Blade in defensive position. Caecitor laughs as he spins his staff around over his head before slamming it on the ground and a huge shockwave emits from the ground, hitting the six Rangers and the three getting knocked back, blowing away as they crash through the wall of a small room and land inside, all de-morphing. Caecitor laughs as he turns around and walks off.

The Rangers all groan as they struggle up. "This guy is way too strong for us to take on directly!" Tosha says. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "I don't think that we'll be able to hold like this!" "Well," Colt says, "the only thing that's keeping him defended is that staff!" Jordan looks over to Colt and nods. "That's right! That's what he used to blind John too!" Riley nods. "I'm betting that if we could just disarm him," he says, "we should be able to fight!" Shelby turns to Jordan. "Jordan!" she says. "You take the staff!" Jordan looks to her. "What?" she asks. "The rest of us can distract him, and Jordan will be the one to do it!" Shelby says. The other Rangers nod. "Alright!" Colt says. "Let's go!" Jordan still looks doubtful, but nods.

Caecitor keeps walking through the city as the core five Rangers stand in his way, already Morphed again. "You humans just don't know how to give up!" Caecitor says. Colt chuckles. "Well," he says, "we are fighting for a friend here!" The other Rangers nod. The Rangers take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers charge forward. Shelby and Riley come forward and aim their Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow forward, and open fire, Caecitor simply twirling his staff around as he parries the bolts. Tosha runs forward and lunges her Lance forward. Caecitor laughs as he moves his left hand up, touching her blade as he parries it with his fingers and moving it to the side. Tosha gasps as he grabs her Lance and twists it to the right. Tosha groans as Caecitor swings his own staff at her. Tosha ducks at the blow, and then sweeps her left foot over, hitting Caecitor's foot and causing him to stumble. Taken off guard, Caecitor lets go of Tosha's lance and Tosha quickly moves as she rushes past Caecitor until she's right behind him. Then she wraps the shaft of her lance over Caecitor's neck and pulls, holding him in place. "Guys!" she calls out. Then Colt and Aaron jump down, Aaron on the left and Colt on the right and strike at Caecitor from both directions, holding their weapons in place to completely immobilize Caecitor. Shelby and Riley then run forward, their Electro Swords in their hand, and strike at him from the front, holding their blades against his chest, leaving Caecitor surrounded on all sides. As the Rangers hold Caecitor in place, Jordan peers behind, already Morphed as she holds her Jet Blaster at the ready. She looks forward as she spots Caector's hand with his staff in it, a small gap in between Tosha and Colt giving her a shot. Jordan nods as she steps out and aims her blaster forward. The camera zooms in on her helmet, showing her face as she closes her eyes. "I must make this shot!" she says. She opens her eyes again and pulls the trigger as the camera zooms out. She fires her Jet Blaster. The blast barely misses hitting Tosha and hits Caecitor's right hand, his staff dropping as the mutant groans in pain. Jordan jumps up. "Yeah!" she says. "I did it!" Tosha looks down and lets up on her Lance, letting Caecitor go. Shelby and Riley move to the side as Tosha kicks him in the back, sending him forward. Caecitor groans as he looks back. "What?!" he asks. Jordan runs up and walks over to meet the other Rangers. Aaron picks up the staff as Caecitor struggles to his feet. "You won't be needing this anymore!" Aaron says and grips the staff with both his hands, and hoists his knee up, slamming the staff against his thigh as he breaks it cleanly in half, throwing away the two broken fragments. Caecitor gasps. "No!" he says. Colt nods. "Now let's see how well you do when you fight fairly!" he says. Caecitor growls. "I'll send you all to Hell!" he says and raises his hands up as he fires energy blasts at them. The Rangers all move quickly to dodge the fire. On his left, Shelby and Riley flip back and open fire at him with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow again. Caecitor groans as he gets hit by the fire and gets pushed back. Colt slashes in an upward diagonal slash from the right with his Bio Blade, Aaron goes downward in a diagonal slash with his Bio Axe in the opposite direction, and Tosha slashes across from the left to right with her Lance. Caecitor groans as he takes all three hits and gets pushed back. Colt turns back to face Jordan. "He's all yours Jordan!" he says. Jordan nods. "Right!" she says, and she runs forward. Holding her Jet Blaster in her right hand and her Sky Sword in an underhanded grip in her left, Jordan charges forward and as she reaches him, she slashes her Sky Sword in a leftward stroke across, hitting Caecitor in his chest. Then she brings her Jet Blaster up and strikes his chest with the barrel in a downward stroke, followed by thrusting her elbow forward and knocking the mutant back. The mutant groans as he gets knocked back. Jordan takes out her Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" she says. She hits a switch on the front barrel of her blaster, opening the slot and inserts her Tag inside. "Set!" she says as she locks it inside. As the barrel of her blaster starts glowing as it charges, Jordan aims it forward as Caecitor looks on in horror. "Fire!" Jordan says as she pulls the trigger, and her Jet Blaster fires. The blast zooms forward and pierces right through Caecitor's body. Jordan raises her blaster as Caecitor clutches his stomach in pain, groaning. He turns around and groans as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The other Rangers run up and join her, as Jordan lowers her weapon, clutching her left fist in excitement. "Alright!" she says. "I did it!" Shelby nods. "Told you you had it in you!" she says as she nudges Jordan a bit.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro smirks. "So Johnny boy's idiot sister won for the day?" he says. "Ah well! There's still round two!"

Caecitor's body starts glowing as he rises up, his body growing to a giant size. Caecitor growls in fury as he's fully grown. The Rangers all look up. "Oh no!" Jordan says. "Now we have a bigger bug to squash!" Caecitor laughs as he moves to attack, but then, laser blasts from his left strike at him and he gets knocked back. "Huh?" the Rangers all say as they look up. The Blackbird Zord flies forward, coming in. John is in the cockpit, already Morphed. "Time to squash this bug for good!" he says. Jordan looks up excitedly. "John!" she says. "So you're okay?" John nods. "Thanks to you sis!" he says. Jordan giggles slightly as she holds her fists up excitedly. Colt takes out her Morpher. "Alright!" he says. "Let's take this guy out! Zord Time Colonel!"

Maddox nods at Colt's message and types in the code on the computer to send the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Battle Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

A six-way split-screen shot of Colt jumping into the Battle Tank, Riley, Shelby, Tosha and Aaron jumping into their Bio Zords and Jordan jumping into the Flyer Chopper is shown, followed by them landing. Colt is shown locking his Morpher into his control panel. "Let's whip out the combo!" he says. "Right!" Riley and John both say as they are shown locking their Morphers onto their panels. Colt and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers and John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Mega Biozord sequence is shown as the wings of the Flyer Jet lock onto the Megazord's head as a new battle helmet and the seven Rangers rise up in the cockpit, followed by the final pose of the Megazord. "Mega Biozord!" the Rangers call out. The Mega Biozord stands against Caecitor as he laughs, raising his hands. He open fires with laser fire at them. Jordan pulls back on her control stick. "Going up!" she says and the Mega Biozord takes flight, Caecitor gasping as he looks up as his opponent. "Let's go for a spin!" Aaron says as he pushes forward on his stick. The Mega Biozord leans forward as it flies downward, then holds his arms with its two blades out as its spins rapidly, striking Caecitor several times with its blades before the mutant gets sent back. The Mega Biozord hovers above the opponent. "Now for the finisher!" Jordan says. The Mega Biozord starts glowing in energy. The Rangers all point forward. "FULL POWER!" the Rangers all call out and the Mega Biozord raises its arms. The 13 energy blasts, each the color of one of the Zords in combo, erupt from the Megazord and strike at Caecitor, who groans in pain as he takes the hits and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer, and Jordan clutches her fists in excitement. "ALRIGHT!" she says. The Megazord poses at its victory.

John looks up to the morning sun as Jordan puts her arm around him. "I've never noticed how beautiful the morning skies were until now!" John says. Jordan giggles. John smiles at her. "You did me proud today Jordan!" he says. "You won a fight and you didn't need me at your side to do it! Not to mention it was a fight against one of Akihiro's freaks." Jordan giggles as she blushes. "Well," she says, "I did sort of get a few pointers from the best!" she says as she leans her head against John's shoulder, John smiling. The other Rangers look over from a slight distance and all smile. "It amazes me how close those two are sometimes!" Aaron says. "Well," Colt says, "it doesn't matter! Jordan got her moment to shine today!" Shelby nods. "And she made John proud! I'm sure that's good enough for her!" Everyone smiles as Jordan snuggles up against John's shoulder before we fade to black.


	30. The Bane of Humanity Part 1

The Bane of Humanity Part 1

A large fleet of Syndicate Ships sweep over the sky of a world, spewing laser fire to bombard the surface. As several human-looking civilians run for cover, a shot of a house is shown. A young boy is shown sitting against a wall as rubble and plaster fall on him, the entire roof of his house having caved in. "PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" he calls out as he cries.

Colt opens his eyes as he gets up out of his bed, groaning. He sits on the side of his bed, leaning his head in his hands. He gets out and walks out of his room. He walks into the lounge and as he turns the light on, he walks over to a small refrigerator, taking a bottle of water out. As he opens the bottle, he walks over to the couch and takes a seat, sitting down as he leans forward. He sighs.

A shot of the _Great Chimaera_ is shown as it is hovering in space. As Ragnos walks onto the bridge, he sees a mutant talking with Sion. The mutant's crimson-colored body is clad in light-armor of a black color, featuring an entire chest and shoulder-plate, leg armor on his legs and feet, and armor over his arms as well. His head features a helmet-like appearance with a line across where his eyes would be and a line running down starting where his eye visor is. A blade hangs across his back, and he has two blaster pistols hung on both his hips. Ragnos clenches his right fist as he looks, growling softly through his teeth. "A bounty hunter?!" he thinks to himself, sounding outraged. "We shouldn't stoop so low as to need help from his kind of scum!" Sion chuckles. "So according to my father," he says, "you've gained a universal reputation as the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Universe. Your name is Bane if I remember correctly!" Bane nods. "Yes!" he says. "And the name fits me perfectly! As I become the Bane of existence to any that I hunt!" Sion laughs. "You sound like the perfect person for the job then!" Ragnos looks on. "Hm!" he says and walks over to Bane. "But," he says, "do you have a plan to lure your targets out? These people His Highness wishes for you to catch aren't exactly the easiest prey!" Bane looks to Ragnos and laughs. "I have my ways General!" he says. "You'll just have to see!"

Aaron stands outside of a shop in the mall, his arms crossed as he groans in disgust. Tosha and Jordan finally walk out, carrying several shopping bags in their hands. Aaron turns to them. "It's about time!" Aaron says. "I've been waiting for you guys for two hours now!" Jordan giggles. "Impatient much Aaron?!" she asks. "I'm just starving!" he says. "Alright fine macho man!" Tosha says. "We'll go eat. . ." "Thank you!" Aaron says. ". . .after one last shop!" Tosha finishes. She and Jordan laugh as they take off. "Hey!" Aaron says and chases after them.

In the park, Riley and Colt, both dressed in usual training gear, are jogging through the streets. "Feels nice to get out again doesn't it Colt?!" Riley asks. Colt smiles sadly. "Yeah." he says. "I guess it is!"

John stands in the training ground, dressed in his usual training gear, holding his Sky Sword forward and his eyes are closed. Then he slowly opens his eyes, and makes slow movements with his sword. First he brings it to his left, slashes across in a rightward stroke, then brings it down in a diagonal slash to the left, then brings his blade up and slashes again diagonally in the opposite direction, then he brings his blade back as he throws a jump kick with his right foot. As he makes second movement, Shelby comes up to him, also dressed in training gear. "Hi!" she says as John is done throwing his kick. John looks back. "Oh hey!" he says with a smile. Shelby smiles. "I am disturbing you?" she asks. John shakes his head. "Not at all!" he says. "Was there something you wanted?" Shelby looks away and blushes a bit before looking back at him. "Well. . ." she begins, but her voice is cut off by Maddox's voice over an intercom. "Rangers! Report to the briefing room on the double!" her voice calls out. John looks up. "Sorry Shelby it'll have to wait!" he says and rushes out the door. Shelby looks after him and frowns. "Oh man!" she says. "The Syndicate sure has lousy timing!"

In the briefing room, Maddox and Dawson stand in the front. The Rangers are all behind them. "We're sorry to interrupt your day off Rangers!" Maddox says. "But there's something that we need to discuss!" Dawson steps forward. "We've received a distress call from an unknown planetary system." he says. "We have a recording right here, though there was no visual." He looks toward the small monitor in the back of the room, a straight line across it and constantly moving as the audio plays. As the message plays, there's heavy static and the audio is barely comprehensible. "Is anyone out there?!" the message says. "Can anyone hear me?! I'm being cornered by some mutant invaders! Our world is overrun! Only a few of us left! Please! Someone come! Help us! We can't hold out much longer and need. . .oh no! Please! Mercy! No. . .AHHHH!" The message cuts out with nothing but static as screams of pain are heard. The Rangers look on. "Any clue on where that message came from?" John asks. "No." Maddox says. "The signal was far too faint for us to track it." "Well what are we going to do then?" Aaron asks. "That's what this meeting is for." Dawson says. "We need to discuss what course of action to take." "I think we should go!" Jordan says. "That person seemed like he was in danger! It'd be wrong to just ignore a call like that." "Well it's not that simple Jordan!" Maddox says. "We don't know if the message was genuine, and not to mention, the moment the Syndicate realizes that you guys are gone, they'll waste no time in trying to take advantage of that!" "I agree with Colonel!" Aaron says. "This seems way too risky and we're not exactly in a position to leave Earth unprotected." "I agree as well!" Riley says. "It's too risky!" "Well," John says, "as risky as it sounds, it wouldn't be right to just abandon the caller! What if it is actually real?" "John's right!" Shelby says immediately. "That would be wrong!" Dawson turns to Colt, who is just looking down. "What do you think Colt?" he asks. Colt looks up. The other Rangers eye him intently, though John and Jordan seem confused. Colt finally looks up. "Oh right!" he says. "I say we go!" The Rangers all look at him. "It may be risky but we are part of Bio Force aren't we? Fighting the Syndicate is our mission! On Earth or anywhere else! I think we should go!" Maddox shakes her head. "But we can't just leave Earth unprotected!" "Then Jordan and I will stay here." John says. "You guys can go." Colt looks to John. "You sure you're cool with staying here?" he asks. John and Jordan both nod. Colt looks to Maddox. Maddox finally gives a relenting look. "Then I guess there's no other problems!" she says. "Alright fine! I'll prep a ship!" She walks out. Colt goes back to looking down.

A small ship lies docked in the hangar bay, the ship very simple looking with a round-shaped cockpit, and two wings on its side. Its colored black. The Rangers walk inside with Dawson behind them, looking up at it. Maddox walks down the boarding ramp. "An AW-1090!" Aaron says. "Not bad!" "I've installed a cloaking device into the main power system." Maddox says. "So you guys should be able to exit Earth and enter the new system undetected." The Rangers nod. Maddox hands Colt a small pad. "Since the signal was dying," she says, "we weren't able to get a precise location, but we've located an approximate location into this datapad. Use that to find the system." Colt nods. "Right!" he says. "Alright let's get going!" The Rangers all walk up. "Don't make us have to come and save you again!" John says. Colt nods with a smile as the Rangers are walking up. Dawson, Maddox, John and Jordan walk back into the Command Center.

The Rangers sit in the cockpit. Two seats are at the front at the control panel. Riley sits on the left side in the pilot's seat and Aaron is next to him on the right side in the copilot seat. Right behind them are two other seats next to two consoles, and two other passenger seats are at the very back of the cockpit against the wall at the entrance. Right behind Aaron is Shelby in the engineer's seat and Tosha is behind Riley in the navigator's seat. Colt is in the left passenger seat, just looking back. "All good?" Aaron asks as he looks back. "Yeah the engines are at full power!" Shelby says. "Alright!" Riley says. He presses a small button and leans forward to speak into the microphone for the communicator. "Bio Base this is the _Falcon's Claw_. We are ready for takeoff!" he says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox stands at the main console. Dawson stands next to her on her left and John at the right, Jordan next to him. " _Falcon's Claw_ " Maddox says, "this is Bio Base, you are clear to take off!"

"Alright guys hang on!" Riley says. He reaches up and flips several switches, starting the engines up. The _Falcon's Claw_ slowly retracts its landing gear in as it shovers above the ground and flies slightly forward and out of the hangar pay, moving up to the right as it flies forward.

As the _Falcon's Claw_ soars out of Earth, it slows down as it flies forward. "Alright Tosha!" Riley says. "Punch the coordinates into the navicomputer." Tosha looks down at a computer and types in a new code. "All set!" she says. Riley leans forward and speaks into the microphone again. "Bio Base this is the _Falcon's Claw._ We are ready to enter hyperspeed!"

Maddox leans forward toward her microphone as she presses the button. " _Falcon's Claw_ this is Bio Base! We copy! You are go when ready!"

Riley nods. "Alright stand by!" he says. He reaches forward toward a lever at the very front of the control panel, and pulls back on it slowly. As he does, the stars in space extend to lines as the ship pulls back, before jolting forward in a burst of speed, vanishing fast as it zooms forward.

About two hours later, the _Falcon's Claw_ comes out of hyperspeed. As it does, the ship slows down into a hover as a large dark, dark-red colored planet, appears right before it. "That must be it!" Aaron says. "Yeah!" Tosha says. "The sensors aren't picking up any other nearby star systems! That has to be the planet!" "It's not safe to land just yet though." Aaron says. "According to the sensors there's atmospheric toxins. No breathable air." "We'll have to Morph before landing then!" Riley says. The Rangers look back at Colt, whose still looking to the side. "Colt?!" Tosha asks. "You okay?!" Colt looks back. "Huh?!" he says. "Oh. What's up?!" "The planet we're about to enter has no breathable atmosphere." Aaron says. "We can't enter it without Morphing first." Colt nods. "Right!" he says. "Let's go then!" The Rangers all nod and stand up. Colt holds up his Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold theirs up. "Ready!" they call out. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" The final shots of their Morphing Sequences are shown as they Morph

This cuts immediately to the _Falcon's Claw_ flying forward into the Earth's atmosphere. As it reaches in, the entire planet is shown to be covered in a complete cloud of mist. "Man!" Aaron says in the cockpit. "The Syndicate really razed this planet! How the Hell could anyone survive this?!" "Well survivors or not," Riley says, "we came here to save people! Even if we can save only one person, it's better than saving no one at all!" "He's right!" Shelby says. "Anyway I'm taking her down." Riley says as he pushes forward on the control stick. The _Falcon's Claw_ slows down as its landing gear deploys and lands softly on the surface. The boarding ramp deploys and the Rangers all run down, still Morphed. As they do, they all look around, seeing nothing but a desert terrain and a misty gorge for thousands of miles. "Wow!" Shelby says. "This is so depressing!" "Let's split up and search this place!" Colt says. "And in one hour, we meet back here at the ship!" The Rangers all nod. "Alright let's go!" Colt says and the Rangers all race off in opposite directions.

Colt runs through the mist until he finally stops, leaning forward as he breaths heavily. He looks around as he holds his right hand above his visor, squinting as he looks around. As he looks around, he sees a small shack in the distance and runs toward it. As he arrives toward it, he starts scavenging around. "Is anyone in here?!" he calls out. He starts walking through the wreckage. As he looks down, he sees a piece of fallen debris and thinks back.

Cut to the shot of debris falling on top of the two parents in the house as Colt falls back into a corner. "MOMMY!" Colt calls out.

Colt shakes his head. "NO!" he says. "Not now!" He retreats out as he grabs his head on both sides. He starts screaming in pain. "Ahh!" he says. "Why can't I get these visions out of my head?!" Then his Morpher goes off. He picks it up. "Riley?" he says. "Colt!" Riley calls out. "We've been all over this planet's surface and we can't find anything! We're moving back to the ship!" Colt groans. "Alright!" he responds. "I'll be right there!" He walks forward slowly, groaning.

The Rangers all run to the _Falcon's Claw,_ all breathing heavily as they arrive back. "We've been as far as we possibly can!" Aaron says. "And not a single sign of life!" "I don't even see how anyone could have given us that distress call!" Tosha says. "There's absolutely no way anything could possibly live on this planet!" "But it sounded real!" Shelby says. "I say we keep looking!" "But we don't even know where to look!" Riley says. "Well we'd better call Colonel and tell her. . ." Aaron begins, but before he can finish, a series of energy blasts hit the ground hear the Rangers, and they all get hit, sending them flying back. The Rangers all groan. "What now?!" Aaron asks. The Rangers all look up as a mysterious figure walks up, appearing through the mist. The Rangers all struggle up. "Who's that?!" Tosha asks. Bane walks up to the Rangers, standing ten feet away from the Rangers. Colt looks at him. "Syndicate!" he says. Bane laughs. "Syndicate?!" he asks. "Don't make me laugh! I'm no Syndicate!" "Who are you then?!" Riley asks. Bane laughs. "I am Bane!" he says. "The Greatest Bounty Hunter in the entire Universe!" "Bounty Hunter?!" Aaron says. "Guess the Syndicate's becoming pretty desperate to get us if they're stooping that low then!" Bane laughs. "Shut up!" he says. "That's a lot more than just a title! Besides. . .you five were stupid enough to fall for my trap!" "Trap?!" Tosha asks. "Wait! You mean that distress call we received was a fake?!" Bane laughs maniacally. "Idiot humans!" he says. "Of course it was! This planet has been destroyed for twenty years!" "Twenty years. . .?" Colt asks as he looks down. Aaron chuckles. "So you lured us here?!" Aaron asks. "Well that doesn't do you much good! We'll still crush you!" Tosha clenches her fists. "That's right!" she says. Colt keeps clutching his head as if he has a headache. "Colt?!" Aaron asks. "You alright?!" Colt groans. "Huh?" he asks. "Oh yeah! I'm great! Let's take this guy!" The Rangers all take out their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out. The Rangers all charge forward. Bane chuckles to himself. "How cute!" he says. Riley and Shelby come forward and aim their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper forward as they open fire, but Bane just walks right through the blaster fire, unaffected. He laughs and he reaches behind his back and takes out a huge blaster rifle. "Was that your best shot?!" he asks mockingly. "Well I'll show you mine!" He aims his blaster forward and open fires at Riley and Shelby. The two look away, but then Aaron jumps in the front, holding his Bio Axe up in a defensive position, using the blade to block the blaster fire. Aaron groans at the force, but manages to still stand. Colt and Tosha run in front, holding their weapons up in attack position. "Come on Aaron!" Tosha says. Aaron nods and the three Rangers charge forward. Bane stows his blaster rifle behind him. "Oh please!" he says and reaches behind him, drawing the sword from behind his back. Tosha lunges her Bio Lance forward, but Bane sweeps his sword to the left, knocking her Lance off-guard and then elbowing her in the face, knocking her back. Tosha falls back on the ground. Colt and Aaron come forward and both strike at Bane with the Bio Blade and Bio Axe, but Bane holds it up in a defensive position, parrying the attack, then pushing back and sending the two Rangers flying back. The other three Rangers rush to their side. "Ugh!" Aaron says as he struggles up. "Looks like the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Universe is more than just a title!" Bane laughs. "That's right Green Ranger!" he says. "I become the Bane of my prey's existence!" Aaron groans. Bane holds out his blade as it glows a whitish-blue color, charging to full power. He growls as he slashes the blade in a rightward stroke. The Rangers all groan as the slash hits them and sends them all flying back. They hit the side of the _Falcon's Claw_ and then fall to the ground. They all groan in pain as they fall back, still maintaining Morph though. The five struggle up. "It'll. . .take. . .more than that to defeat us!" Colt says in between groans. Bane laughs. "Well I don't intend on completely defeating you!" he says as he reaches behind. He sheathes his sword behind him, then reaches back and takes out another large blaster cannon. "I'll use this instead!" he says. "What is that?!" Shelby asks. Tosha gets to her feet. "I'm not interested in finding out!" she says as grasps her Bio Lance. Aaron holds up his Bio Axe. "Me neither!" he says. The two Rangers grasp their weapons and charge forward, crying out. Riley aims his Bio Crossbow forward and open fires. Bane just steps forward as the laser arrows just bounce right off of him, unaffected. He laughs as he aims his cannon forward and pulls the trigger. A huge blue-colored laser ring erupts from his blaster and zaps Aaron and Tosha as they come forward. The two drop their weapons as their bodies vanish in a blur of light and suddenly revert to a new shape. As the light vanishes, two brown, shield-shaped trophy plaques lie on the ground, each featuring a colored stone-carving of Aaron and Tosha's helmets mounted on the front. Colt, Shelby and Riley look on and gasp in horror. "What the Hell?!" Riley asks. Bane laughs as he walks over and picks up the two trophies. "I don't believe in killing my targets!" he says. "Rather I prefer to keep my targets as trophies! And you five will be perfect additions to a very wonderful collection!" Shelby takes out her Bio Sniper. "Give them back!" she says as she pumps it. She aims it forward and open fires at Bane, who just keeps walking forward as the blaster bolts just bounce off against him. Bane laughs and aims his cannon forward again, open firing again. The three Rangers all flip out of the way, Riley and Shelby to the left and Colt to the right. Colt dives behind one of the landing gear and hides as Bane growls and moves in the opposite direction. He peers out and looks around, holding his Electro Blaster at the ready. But he sees nothing. "Huh?!" he asks. Then he jumps out and looks around. "Where'd he go?!"

Bane growls and looks toward Riley and Shelby. He fires again, but Riley jumps in the way and flips his Bio Crossbow up, blocking the shot. Then he and Shelby aim their weapons forward and open fire at him. Bane struggles back as the blaster bolts hit the ground near him. He shields his eyes, but then looks back as Shelby and Riley charge at him. Bane growls and aims his cannon forward again. He fires and the laser ring blasts out again. Riley thinks fast and jumps out of the way. However, right behind Riley, Shelby is not so lucky as the ring sweeps over her. Riley falls back and gasps as he sees Shelby. He reaches out. "NO!" he says. The usual process goes as Shelby's body vanishes in a flash of light and reverts into a trophy with a stone-carving of her helmet mounted on a wooden plaque, which falls on the ground. Bane walks up and picks it up, laughing. "That's three down now!" he says. Riley groans as he holds up his Electro Sword. "You'll pay for that!" he says, and charges forward. Bane laughs as he aims his cannon forward. He fires, but as Riley comes closer, he swings his Sword down in a diagonal strike, deflecting the blast. Bane fires again, and Riley swings his Sword in a rightward stroke, deflecting it as he keeps coming. He fires one last time, and bringing his Sword up in an upward slash, Aaron strikes it. He finally reaches Bane and brings his Sword down in a downward slash. Thinking fast, Bane draws his sword with his right hand and parries the attack. Riley gasps and Bane chuckles as he twists his blade in a clockwise motion, knocking Riley's Sword off-guard. Then he strikes Riley with the front barrel of his cannon in a diagonal slash, than brings his blade downward in another diagonal slash, hitting Riley across the chest. He elbows Riley in the face, and as Riley is knocked off his feet from the force of the blast and goes flying back, Bane laughs, aiming his cannon forward and firing. Too dazed to respond, Riley is hit and his body vanishes in light, changing shape. A green stone-carved trophy version of his helmet hits the ground as the light vanishes. Bane walks over and retrieves it, laughing. "Four down now!" he laughs to himself. "And now I have three more before my collection is complete!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox leans forward toward the communicator microphone. "Rangers?!" she calls out. "Do you read me?!" All she hears is static. " _Falcon's Claw_ this is Bio Base do you read?!" More static. "This is terrible!" she says. "The communication signal is too weak and the sensors can't track the Rangers on another world!" "Keep trying!" Dawson says.

Colt runs through the mist as he holds his Electro Blaster. "Guys?!" he calls out. "Can you hear me?!" He hears a laugh in front of him and gasps as he looks forward, Bane appearing from the mist again "You!" Colt calls out. Bane holds up his hands, holding Riley and Shelby's trophies in his right hand and Aaron and Tosha's in his left. "Looking for these?!" he asks mockingly. Colt gasps, then aims his Electro Blaster forward. "LET THEM GO!" he demands. "NOW!" Bane laughs as he reaches behind him and puts the four trophies away. "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!" Colt says. Bane laughs as he takes out his cannon, and aims it forward. "Go ahead and shoot!" he says. "There's nothing you can do!" Colt looks forward as Bane hits a switch on his cannon, the cannon starting as it starts charging to full power. Bane laughs. "Time's up Red Ranger!" he says. "Now I'll be collecting your bounties from His Highness Sion himself!" He fingers the trigger and laughs as he aims it forward. He fingers the trigger, laughing as he readies to pull it, as we fade to black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	31. The Bane of Humanity Part 2

The Bane of Humanity Part 2

Colt and Bane keep their weapons aimed at each other, both fingering their triggers. Bane laughs to himself. "No escape from me Red Ranger!" he says. Colt looks forward as he keeps his blaster aimed. "You're mine now!" Bane says, and he pulls his trigger. Colt fires a charged blast from his Electro Blaster. The two blaster bolts collide, resulting in a huge explosion. Colt and Bane shield their eyes. Hit by the force of the explosion, Colt is knocked back and disappears into the mist as Bane just stares in place. As the smoke clears, Bane looks forward, his cannon aimed forward. "Huh?!" he says as he looks and sees nothing but mist in the distance. "Where'd he go?!" He looks around. "This isn't good!" he says. "None of my targets have ever evaded me before! I have to find him before His Highness contacts me again!" He starts running forward, looking away. The camera cuts to reveal Colt lying face-down on a rocky ground, still Morphed but unconscious.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka walks onto the bridge. "Your Highness!" she says. "We received word from Bane on the Falrone System that he has made contact with the Rangers!" Sion nods as he chuckles to himself. "Then it won't be long before the Rangers are defeated!" Ragnos is revealed to be peering inside, than turns around. He growls to himself. "This is horrible!" he thinks to himself. "That bounty hunter is going to defeat the Rangers! If I let him do that, that will make me look bad to His Majesty! Not to mention His Highness will never let me live down the fact that he succeeded where I didn't! There's no way in Hell that I'm going to let that happen! I have to find a Mutant Commander to stop him before he actually succeeds in defeating the Rangers!" He rushes off in a huff.

At the Bio Base, Maddox looks up. "I think I have a lock on the Rangers' location!" she says as Dawson walks up. "Well where are they?" he asks. "Well Riley, Tosha, Shelby and Aaron's signals have disappeared, but Colt's Morpher signal is picking up, faintly mind you, on this planet right here!" She points to the screen where a green circle is flashing. John walks up as he looks confused. "That can't be!" he says. The two look at him. "What do you mean?" "I remember that location pretty well!" he says. "Those coordinates match that of the Falrone System! That's a system that the Elite Squad investigated a few years ago. Its been dead for quite some time." Dawson and Maddox exchange shocked looks. "Falrone System?!" they say. John nods. "Yes!" he says. "OH NO!" Maddox says. "This is terrible! I have to get the Rangers back before its too late!" "What do you mean?" John asks. Maddox looks back. "It's a long story John!" she says. "Don't ask!"

Colt lies down in the ground, groaning as he finally looks up. "Huh?!" he says as he looks around, then starts sitting up. "Did I get hit that hard or something?!" He starts looking around. Then he hears footsteps in the distance and looks to his left. "I'll find you Red Ranger!" Bane's voice calls out. "Even if I have to spend the next thousand years scouting this dead planet!" Colt gasps as he gets up. Bane walks out from the mist as he sees Colt. "Told you I'd find you!" Colt holds up his Bio Blade. "You've already made your trick obvious!" he says. "No way I'll fall for it! Now I'll get my friends back!" He charges forward as he growls, holding his Bio Blade forward. Bane laughs as he fires. Swinging his in a diagonal strike, Colt parries the blast, slashing it away. Bane fires two more times, but with one rightward slash and another downward, Colt quickly knocked the two away as well. As Colt comes forward, he jumps forward and brings his right leg up in a jump kick. He hits the barrel of Bane's cannon and sends it flying out of his hand. Then as he lands, he brings his blade down in a diagonal strike. Thinking fast, Bane quickly reaches behind him and draws his sword, parrying the blow, than slashing his own blade in a rightward stroke, hitting Colt across the stomach. Colt retreats back, but quickly recovers and holds his blade forward, ready to attack again. Bane laughs as he advances forward, but then footsteps are heard in the distance. "Huh?!" he says. Colt gasps as he turns to his right. A mutant commander walks up. The mutant commander is another armored warrior mutant. His black-colored body is entirely clad in purple armor, featuring complete torso, arm, shoulder, leg and shin armor that runs down. He's resting his sword on his right shoulder. "Who are you?!" Bane asks. The mutant chuckles a bit. "I am Command Stagnor!" he says. Colt groans. "By order of General Ragnos himself," Stagnor continues, "you, bounty hunter, are to be eliminated!" Bane growls. "For what?!" he demands. "You are engaged in an illegal hunt of the Bio Force Rangers!" Stagnor says. "What?!" Bane says. "That's ridiculous! I was given orders by His Highness Prince Sion to conduct this hunt!" Stagnor laughs. "That's not what I heard. . .and that's not what His Majesty Emperor Agolian will hear either after I'm through." Colt just looks on, confused at what is going on. Bane chuckles. "So the General is so desperate to win that he'll even stop a victory against the Rangers?!" Stagnor laughs. "No one insults General Ragnos in front of me!" he says. He grips his blade with both hands and growls as he moves forward. Colt just looks forward as Bane quickly parries the blow, then punches Stagnor in the stomach with his free left fist. Stagnor retreats back, then quickly raises up his sword as Bane launches himself forward in another downward slash. He brings his blade to his left and slashes Bane's chest in a rightward stroke. Bane groans as he's knocked back. Colt looks forward. "I can't leave until I save the others!" he thinks to himself. He holds his arms up as he crosses them, his Bio Blade in his right hand and his Electro Blaster in his left. He cries out a battle cry as he charges forward. As Bane and Stagnor lock blades, they look to their sides at Colt charges at them. Colt raises his Electro Blaster forward and aims it at his right. He fires off three rounds and they all hit Stagnor, forcing him to back off on the blow as he groans in pain. Taking advantage of Stagnor's stunning, Bane slashes him across the stomach in a leftward stroke, forcing the mutant to retreat back. Colt comes forward and lowering his blaster, he brings his Bio Blade down in a diagonal strike, striking Bane's blade down off guard, then bringing his elbow forward, knocking Bane back. As Bane looks forward, Colt holsters his Electro Blaster and holds his Bio Blade out then to his right, his Blade glowing as it energizes to full power. He slashes at Bane in a leftward stroke, sending an energy slash at Bane. Bane recovers, but before the energy slash can hit him, Stagnor quickly moves in front and in a rightward stroke of his sword, he sends a slash of his own. As it collides with Colt's slash, it cuts right through and hits Colt, who is knocked off his feet and groans as he's knocked down. "Rather you not get involved Red Ranger!" Stagnor says. "I'll deal with you later!" Colt struggles up, groaning. Stagnor holds his left hand up, then aims it forward, a surge of blue lightning erupts from his hand. Colt is hit in the chest and is blown away by the attack, flying back as he disappears into the mist. Then Stagnor sweeps himself to the right and slashes Bane across the stomach, sending him back. "And don't think I've forgotten about you bounty hunter!" he says. Then he charges forward, growling.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka rushes on the bridge. "Your Highness!" she says. "We have a situation!" "What is it Captain?!" Sion asks as he looks over. "Our sensors on the Falrone System have detected that Command Stagnor has landed on the system and attacked Bane!" "What?!" Sion asks in an outraged way. "You mean a Commander went against my command?!" Ragnos peers in from the entrance, chuckling to himself. "We just better hope that Bane can repel Stagnor successfully then!" Sion says. Ahsoka nods. "Well aside from the intereference," she says, "Bane's progress goes well! He's captured the Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green Rangers. The Red Ranger has disappeared however." "What about the Gold and Silver Rangers?" Sion asks. "Our sensors never detected them my Lord!" Ahsoka says. "They're most likely still on Earth!" Sion looks up. "What?!" he asks. "I guess those Rangers are smarter than we thought to keep Earth completely unprotected! Well then. . .send an attack fleet down or something! We have to eliminate them as well!" Ahsoka bows. "Yes Lord!" she says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox looks at the main monitor as a red circle stays in place, not moving at all. "This isn't good!" she says. "Colt's not answering his Morpher and the other Rangers have completely disappeared!" John looks on from behind them. "Jordan and I had better go and check out what's going on!" he says. "But we can't just aba-. . ." Maddox begins, but her voice is cut off as the alarm sounds. "Now what?!" Dawson asks as he groans. Maddox types in a code on the main console and then looks up, a fleet of ships appearing on the screen as they start coming at Earth. "We have a fleet of ships coming in at the city's east quadrant!" Maddox says. "Jordan and I will go!" John says. "But after that, we're going to help Colt and that's final!" Dawson nods and John runs out of the base.

Colt lies down on the ground, still Morphed but completely unconscious. The camera zooms in on his head as we dive into his psyche. Colt is standing, unmorphed, in a land completely identical to that of the planet's surface. "Whoa!" he says. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Then he looks forward, out into the distance, then starts looking around. "This place seems way to familiar!" he says. "Colt!" a male voice calls out, and gasping in shock, Colt turns around in the direction. "What was that?!" he asks. He sees a shadow walking forward. With a confused look on his face, Colt starts walking forward. "It is good to finally see you again son!" the voice continues. "You look so handsome!" another voice, this one female, says. "We are so proud of you!" Colt continues to look confused. "I don't know who you guys are!" Colt says. "But this is getting a little creepy!" "You may not remember us!" the male voice says. "But we remember you!" Colt keeps walking forward. "Ever since I arrived on this planet," he thinks to himself, "these images have gotten worse! Now it seems like I'm in the actual illusion!" He keeps walking forward as he follows the sound of the voices, who keep repeating the word "Colt!" "I need to get to the bottom of these illusions and destroy it before I go insane!" Colt says to himself.

The Bio Flyer Megazord is flying forward. "Let's quickly eradicate these rats so we can help the others!" John says. "Right!" Jordan says. As it keeps flying forward, the Bio Flyer Megazord starts flying right at a large fleet of ships, which begin to open fire at it. The Bio Flyer Megazord veers to the left, than spins around as it soars right up in a ninety degree angle, dodging the fire. "Lasers!" John calls out and pushes forward on his stick as he pulls the trigger. Still soaring up, the Bio Flyer Megazord aims its arms forward and starts spewing laser fire rapidly. As it fires rapidly, shooting down several waves of ships as it hits, missing no shots. As the ships fire more, the Bio Flyer Megazord soars up again and takes out its blades. "Time to go for a spin again!" Jordan says and pushes forward. Crossing its blades together and aiming them forward, the Bio Flyer Megazord soars forward and starts spinning rapidly, dodging the laser fire from ships as they open fire. As it come closer, the Megazord becomes engulfed in energy and flies right through an entire wave of ships, energy erupting from it. In a burst attack, all ships are hit by the blast and disappear in explosions. "Alright!" Jordan says. John sighs in relief. "Guess that settles that!" he says. But then another energy blast from behind the Megazord hits it right in the back, sending it flying forward. John and Jordan lurch forward slightly from the force. "What was that?!" Jordan asks. The Megazord turns around and another large fleet of ships is coming at them. "Another fleet?!" Jordan says in shock. "Guess the Syndicate is making sure that we can't get involved on Falrone!" John responds. "Anyway let's go!" He pushes forward on the control stick and pointing its body forward, the Bio Flyer Megazord flies forward.

Bane and Stagnor keep their fight up. Bane jumps back and holds up his blade in a readied position. Stagnor slashes at Bane from above, but Bane parries and with a clean leftward stroke, he slashes Stagnor across the stomach, followed by a kick with his left foot, kicking Stagnor in the stomach and knocking him back. The two hold their blades up in a readied stance. Then growling at each other, the two energize their blades and throw slash attacks at each other, both in rightward strokes of their swords. As the two slashes collide, an explosion occurs and the two mutants shield their eyes as the force blows them back, their swords landing in the dirt, blades sinking deep inside. As the two mutants struggle up, they're breathing heavily. "There's no way General Ragnos is going to let you take his victory!" Stagnor says. "What difference does it make on who defeats the Rangers?!" Bane asks. "As long as the Syndicate rules the universe there should be no difference made!" "You're wrong about that bounty hunter!" Stagnor says. "The victory at Earth shouldn't be long to someone as incompetent and stupid as Prince Sion! General Ragnos is the man who should have the victory over the Rangers! He's worked hard his entire life to get to where he is now! Sion is just a man who was born into royalty by mere chance! And I intend to help Ragnos show how powerful he can be!" Bane laughs to himself. "Guess it makes sense!" he says. "But as long as I'm getting paid for capturing the Rangers, I don't care what difference comes out of! That's my involvement here!" "And that's exactly why I can't let you succeed!" Stagnor says. "Because scum like you shouldn't have the honor of fighting for the Syndicate!" Bane laughs to himself. "Well then let's see who the scum is now! Finish this fight!" Stagnor chuckles to himself and the two growl as they charge forward.

Colt keeps walking through the mist as he follows the sound of the voices he hears. "We are happy to finally have you home Colt!" the male voice says. "Home?" Colt asks. "But Earth is my home!" "No Colt!" the female voice says. "Earth is where you were raised! But this planet is your home! Falrone!" Colt looks away. "No!" he says. "This is just an illusion! And so are you guys!" "So you still can't accept the truth it seems!" the male voice says. "What truth?!" Colt asks. "All those horrible things in my head! The Syndicate destroying this place. . .its too horrible for me to imagine!" "So you're saying that you refuse to accept it because you're afraid?" the woman's voice asks. "There's nothing to accept!" Colt says. "Accept that I'm dealing with nothing more than an illusion." "We are sorry to hear you say that son!" the man's voice says. "STOP!" Colt says. "Get out of my head!" He closes his eyes and grabs his head as if he has a headache. As he groans in pain, everything suddenly turns dark and as Colt opens his eyes, he finds himself in a dark area. He looks around. "Now what?!" he asks. Then suddenly, light shows and as Colt looks around, he finds himself in a familiar misty area, desert-like. And around him are five dark warriors, all ninja-like and clad in black cloaks. They all hold swords and have their weapons pointed at him. Colt looks around. "What is this?!" he asks. "Will these illusions ever die?!" The soldiers don't talk. They just keep staring at Colt intently. Then, suddenly without warning, one comes at Colt, swinging his sword downward. Shocked at the sudden movement, Colt retreats back, and as another comes at him and swings at him in a leftward stroke, Colt is forced to duck. Another on his left comes at him, and Colt quickly flips to the left to dodge another blow. Colt does one more flip so that he's completely opposite the five, all who line up as they prepare to attack him again. Colt reaches to his left for his Morpher, but as he feels for it, he finds his holster empty. "What the?!" he asks. "What happened to my Morpher?!" The soldiers all laugh as they prepare to make an attack, and Colt holds up his fists in a readied position.

As the ships continue to spew fire, the Bio Flyer Megazord keeps veering from the left to right in fast movements to dodge fire, unable to make return attacks as it's forced to keep dodging. In the cockpits, John and Jordan keep make twists and turns on the controls as they make desperate moves. "Guys," Maddox's voice says over the communicator, "your Megazord is losing power! You got to get out of there!" "Do we have enough energy for one more attack?" John asks. "It could overload the power circuits!" Maddox says. "We don't have any other choice though!" Jordan says. "We're going for it!" She hits a code on the control panel. The Bio Flyer Megazord crosses its blades and starts flying forward, spinning rapidly as it starts to approach the fleet. As it nears the fleet, energy bursts from it and hits the fleet of ships, knocking them out. "Alright we did it!" John says. But then the Megazord starts veering forward, spinning out of control as it takes a nosedive down. "Your power levels are down!" Maddox says. "You're going down!" "Hold onto something!" John says as he grabs the sides of his cockpit. There's a violent crash as it hits the ground, sparks flying from the consoles as it hits the ground and they shutter violently as John and Jordan cry out in pain. The Megazord continues to slide across the ground for about a mile before finally sliding to a stop.

Maddox sees this on the viewing monitor and starts calling out desperately in the microphone. "JOHN?!" she says. "JORDAN?! DO YOU READ?!"

John and Jordan are both revealed to be lying face-down in their cockpits, still Morphed, as sparks fly from it.

"The Megazord's down!" Maddox says. "This isn't good!" "Any word from Colt?!" Dawson asks. "No!" Maddox says. "This is terrible! Now all the Rangers are down!"

Ahsoka looks up from her command console and looks back at Sion. "My Lord!" she says. "We just received word that even though the Gold and Silver Rangers wiped out our fleet, it cost them the Megazord's power systems and now they've crashed!" Sion chuckles. "This is excellent!" he says. "Send down a mutant commander at once to bring me their bodies then!" Ahsoka nods. "At once!" she says. Sion chuckles to himself. "This is my lucky day!" he says. "Two victories in one day!"

John and Jordan both lie in their cockpits, sparks still flying from them as they groan, barely starting to wake up.

The soldiers start walking toward Colt, their blades held up. Colt holds up his fists in a readied position. "I need to get this illusion out of my head!" he says. "But now I have to fight for my life!" The soldiers growl and start running toward Colt, who holds up his fists, preparing to fight for himself as we fade to black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	32. The Bane of Humanity Part 3

The Bane of Humanity Part 3

Colt keeps his fists up, ready to defend himself. Finally one of the soldiers speak. "If you won't accept your true heritage," it says, "then you will have to die!" Colt just stands firm. The five charge forward, and crying out a battle cry, Colt runs forward as well. As one swings at his head, he ducks at it, than parries another blow at his left from another, counterattacking with a roundhouse kick. He jumps back as two more slash at him, as they come forward at him, he uses his right arm to quickly knock one off-guard and knock it back with an upward kick, then throws another punch at the other with his left fist, knocking it back with a punch to the stomach. He knocks it back. Three more start coming at him, and Colt calls out as he charges forward.

Leaning back in his seat and his head leaning to the right, John groans as he moves his head forward, than rocks his head left and right before he finally looks up. "Huh?!" he asks. Then, as if he's just realized that he's in a damaged cockpit, he holds up his Morpher. "Jordan?!" he calls out into the speaker. "Can you hear me?!" he asks. In her cockpit, Jordan, who was lying face down on her console, slowly starts raising her head up. "John?!" she asks. "Are you okay?!" John nods. "Think so!" he says.

The screen cuts to John and Jordan, now unmorphed. John helps Jordan out of the Megazord's wreckage as the two groan in pain. "We shouldn't have thrown that final attack!" John says. "At least Colonel will be able to repair the Zords though!" Jordan says. John's Morpher suddenly beeps and John holds it up. "Colonel?!" he asks. "JOHN!" Maddox's voice calls out. "Are you two okay?!" John nods. "We're fine!" he says. "We survived. . .though we can't say the Megazord did." "I'm recalling the Zords back to the Holding Bay now!" Maddox says. "I'll get them fixed up, but you two need to get back here as fast as you can!" John nods and then turns to Jordan for her to follow him. But as they move away, a mutant commander bares their way with a horde of Reptilitrons and two Serpenteroids at his side. The mutant commander has a bison look to him with a black color scheme. His entire body is clad in black armor, golden horns extending from his head. "Going somewhere?!" he asks. The two stand firm. The mutant laughs. "Guess it takes a lot more than a simple crash to kill you Rangers!" the mutant says. "But I guess His Highness will give me an even bigger payment if I kill you two!" He points forward. "Get them!" he calls out. The Reptilitrons charge forward. John and Jordan charge forward as well and engage.

Colt gets knocked off his feet and hits the ground, rolling across the ground for a few feet before turning back, groaning as he looks forward. The five soldiers start walking toward him. Colt clutches his left shoulder with his right hand as he struggles to his feet. "These guys keep getting stronger and stronger!" he says to himself. "I may not be able to hold much longer!" The soldiers start walking forward, simply hissing as they walk forward. Colt gets to his feet and holds his fists up, calling out a battle cry as he charges forward again. Two of the soldiers come together and bring their swords up as they slash at Colt's neck. Colt runs in between them and ducks at the blow, dodging them. He turns around in a roundhouse kick with his left leg, knocking the two attackers back, but then two more come at him and slash at him from behind, leaving bloody scratches across his back. Colt cries out in pain as he takes the blows and falls to his knees before falling forward again face-forward into the dirt. The two soldiers from behind walk to his left and right and grab him by his arms, hoisting him up, Colt groaning in pain. The other three walk over to him in line. "Look at yourself!" one says with the hissing voice. "A pathetic warrior who can't even admit his true self when the evidence might as well be thrown in his face!" Colt shakes his head as he looks forward. "You're no Falronian!" another warrior says. "You're just a pathetic human!" The third warrior comes forward and throws its left leg forward in an upward kick, hitting Colt in his jaw and sending him back, Colt getting knocked out of the other two soldiers' arms and falling back, groaning as he lies in the ground. He struggles to his feet, groaning as he looks forward. "Falronian?" he asks. He looks down.

Colt's flashbacks are once again shown. This one is different, however. This time, Colt's parents are shown running forward, his mom carrying Colt in her arms, as the Syndicate ships bombard the surface with laser fire. "Hurry back in the house!" his father cries out. "They won't kill our son!" The mother nods.

Colt flashes back, still looking down, sweating as he groans.

This cuts immediately to Colt, now in his teenaged years appearing to be about sixteen or seventeen, as he's sitting in his room. Maddox and Dawson, who also appear slightly younger, are standing in front of him as Colt in his bed. "This isn't easy to tell you Colt." Dawson says. "But we think it is important that we tell you now." Colt nods innocently. Maddox and Dawson look at each other before finally turning back to him. "You remember those nightmares you told us you've been having the past month?" Maddox asks. Colt nods. "Well. . ." Dawson begins, "those aren't just dreams." Colt looks confused and tilts his head a bit. "Julia and I found you on the planet Falrone when you were three." Dawson says.

Colt snaps back. "But. . ." he thinks, "I've lived my entire life on Earth! And those nightmares. . .they're too horrible to even imagine!" He looks forward and all five soldiers, growling, charge forward at Colt with their blades raised high. Colt looks away, holding his arms up in defensive position. As the warriors move in closer and closer, they suddenly vanish behind a dazzling flash of light, though Colt hardly sees it.

As the light vanishes, Colt looks forward, standing in nothing but a blank white world. As he looks up, two figures stand in front of him, who smile. The two figures resemble the two from Colt's dreams, one a man and the other a woman. Colt looks confused. "Colt!" the woman says. "Who are you guys?!" Colt asks. "Your parents!" the man says. Colt tilts his head. "Stand up son!" the man says and Colt does. "I don't understand." Colt says. "I've always had these memories in my head about a planet being attacked. But they were so horrible that I just couldn't believe they were true." The two nod. "We know son." Colt's mother says. "And we know that it is hard for you to accept your true heritage." "Being raised as a human only to realize you really aren't can be a bit shocking in life after all." Colt's father says. "But" Colt says, "all that the Syndicate did to that planet in my dreams. It's horrible!" "We know it's horrible to imagine son!" Colt's father says. "But also remember what happened to you last time you were in denial over your true past?" Colt looks down.

A flashback from a previous episode is shown as Colt, under mind control, is fighting the Rangers, easily overpowering them.

Colt snaps back. "The Syndicate used it against me." he says. "That's right!" Colt's father says. Colt looks to the two, who smile. "We know this is a lot to take in." Colt's mother says. "But we know that you'll eventually have to accept it." "But. . ." Colt says, "those memories. They're too horrible to imagine!" The two parents frown. "If you can't accept it Colt," his mother says, "then we are sorry we'll allow you to return home then." "But let me just tell you this Colt," his father says, "if you keep denying something in the end it will always come back to haunt you." "I'll take my chances." Colt says. "I can't accept this. . .its far too horrible to imagine." The two sigh. "Very well Colt." Colt's father says. "Close your eyes." Colt closes his eyes quickly without even questioning and as his parents raise their hands, a blast is heard.

Now Morphed again, Colt groans as he wakes up, still lying on the ground, rocking his head left and right before he finally wakes up completely. "Huh?!" he says, than he sits up. Then he struggles up as he feels his head, shaking it. "Wow I have a headache!" he says. "These illusions just keep getting worse and worse!" He hears blades clashing in the distance as if a fighting is going on. "Huh?!" he says as he turns to his left. "That's right!" he says. "I still have to save the others before I can leave this planet!" He grabs his head as he starts walking to his left toward the fight.

Stagnor retreats back as he groans in pain, knocked back from an attack from Bane. Bane laughs at Stagnor. "You Syndicate mutants are all the same!" Bane says. "You're training moves are so predictable that it almost bores me when I occasionally get into fights with you!" Stagnor growls. "You're not even a target that's worth making into a trophy!" Bane says. "So I'll just finish you here!" Stagnor just growls. "Try me bounty hunter scum!" he says as he holds his sword up. Bane laughs as he grips his sword both with both hands and energizes it as he holds it to his right. Stagnor growls as he leans slightly forward and grips his blade with both hands, holding his blade to his left with both hands and pointed directly at Bane. "Let's finish this in a fair fight then!" Stagnor says. "No holding back!" "Fair enough!" Bane says. The two stand against each other as they ready their blades in different stances. "GO!" Bane says and the two charge at each other. As they meet in place, they slash at each other in different strokes. Swinging too high, Stagnor misses his blow as Bane quickly ducks, and swinging in a leftward stroke, he brings his blade downward and strikes Stagnor right in the stomach, the mutant groaning in pain. Bane slashes past and stands behind his opponent, who drops his blade and groans as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Bane looks back, laughing as he rests his sword on his shoulder. "That's why they call me the greatest bounty hunter in the universe!" he says. "Not even the Syndicate can best me!" Then a laser blast from his left strikes him in the shoulder and he groans in pain as he looks forward. Colt walks up, holding his Bio Blade in an underhanded grip in his left hand and his Electro Blaster in his right, aimed forward. "Our fight isn't over!" Colt says in between groans as he walks forward. Bane laughs. "That's right!" he says. "I was about to add Red to my collection! That would give me almost a complete set!" Colt holsters his blaster and then holds up his Blade at the ready. "You'll return my friends one way or another!" he says. Bane laughs as he grips his sword. "I could turn you into a trophy now!" he says. "But I don't think I had enough fun fighting you before so I'll have my fun first! Then I'll collect the bounty from His Highness Sion! And my reputation will only continue to grow!" "Then let's just get this over with!" Colt says. The two charge at each other.

John brings his Sky Sword in a downward slash, striking down one Reptilitron in front of him, than sweeps around to the right, slashing down several Reptilitrons around him.

Jordan swings both her arms together to the right as she strikes one Reptilitron right in front of her with the front barrels of her blasters before aiming them forward and firing, then she holds her arms out and sweeps around to the right as she open fires, spewing out laser fire as Reptilitrons around her are shot down.

The bison mutant growls as the two Rangers meet up and stand against him. "Should have predicted you two would defeat those guys!" he says. "We were merely getting warmed up!" Jordan says. The two hold up their Morphers and slide the lower part up to reveal the keypad, typing in 2, 6, 1, 9, #. "Bio Fighter Mode!" the two call out and the two vanish in light and then emerge as they transform, holding their weapons up. "Now we'll wrap this up!" John says and the two Rangers charge at the mutant.

Colt groans as he hits a piece of fallen debris after taking damage from a hit from Bane. He hits the ground and groans as he uses his Bio Blade to support himself as he struggles up. Bane laughs as he grips his sword with both hands. "I remember the other Rangers at least giving me a challenge!" he says. "Come on! Don't make me bored!" Colt groans as he's on his feet, looking down. He shakes holds his free hand up to his head as if he has a headache.

". . .if you keep denying something, in the end it will all come back to haunt you!" Colt's father says.

Colt shakes his head, groaning. "Ugh!" he says. "Why won't these visions j-. . ." He's interrupted as Bane comes at him, slashing in a diagonal strike from the left and hitting Colt across the chest. Colt groans as he takes the hit, but quickly recovers and is able to quickly become aware of the fight again as he brings his blade up and is barely able to parry another blow that comes at him from the right. Colt brings his Bio Blade up, knocking Bane's blade off-guard, then brings it down in another downward slash, but Bane brings his blade up and parries the attack before bringing his right foot up and kicking Colt in the stomach. Colt is knocked back, barely able to stop as he recovers. He groans as he keeps clutching his head. Bane laughs as he grips his sword with two hands as it glows white. "I'm disappointed Red Ranger!" he says. "I guess I'll have to settle making you a trophy now!" Then he raises his sword then brings it down before sweeping it to the right and throwing an energy-slash at Colt. Colt groans as he takes the hit and gets blown away. He drops his Bio Blade that falls to the ground and he is blown back a few feet before landing on his stomach, now completely defenseless. Bane walks up to him, laughing. He's holding his cannon now, aimed at Colt, ready to fire. Colt looks up and groans as he tries to stand up, but falls back down as the strength in his right arm gives out. Bane aims his cannon forward, laughing and fingers the trigger. Colt holds up his left arm in a defensive position. "FIRE!" Bane says and pulls the trigger. As the blue stun ring emits from his cannon, Colt groans as he looks away, ready for the worst. But as the blast comes nearer to him, just before it can hit, a glow of white light suddenly appears in front of Colt and blocks it, sending the blast right back at Bane. "What the?!" Bane says, but then the blast hits the ground in front of him, an explosion erupts in front of him and he's knocked back by the blast. "Huh?!" Colt says as he looks up. As the light tones down, Colt's parents appear in the light, though very faintly. Colt gets to his feet, gasping. "You're those two people that appeared in my dream!" Colt says. The two nod. "That's right son!" Colt's father says. "You can deny us all you want. But we won't give up on you!" Colt looks down.

"Who are you guys?!" Colt asks in his vision. "Your parents!" his father says.

Colt snaps back. "We gave our lives to make sure that you wouldn't die Colt." his mother says. "And we won't let you die here either!" Colt looks to them. "You two really care about me don't you?" he asks. "You won't give up?" The two nod. Colt looks at the two, who smile at him.

We see Colt a child, his two parents standing behind him.

Colt snaps back and looks at the two. "You remember don't you?" his father asks. Colt nods. "Yes. . ." he says. "I do. Mom. Dad." The two smile at Colt. "That's the words we wanted to hear son!" his mother says. "You've grown up into a brave warrior. Now take your strength and stop the Syndicate from turning other worlds into Falrone!" Colt nods. "I will mom and dad!" he says. "And we'll be with you as well!" his father says. "What do you mean?" Colt asks. "You've accepted your true heritage son!" his father says. "And now that we know you know who you are, we are going to give you a power like nothing you've ever seen before!" Colt seems confused. "Hold out your wrist son." "Uhh. . .okay." Colt says, seeming confused as he does so. The two close their eyes and hold their hands up to Colt's right wrist. Then the light they're surrounded in turns harsh and Colt looks away as the light brightens up before vanishing. Colt then looks forward and a completely new Morpher is on his wrist. The Morpher is rectangular shaped, primarily colored black with silver highlights, a circular button at the very top outlined by a silver circle, and running down the end are four switches that slide either up or down. Colt looks at his wrist. "What is this?!" Colt asks. "This is our gift to you Colt!" his father's voice says. "Falronians, you see, possess an inner power within ourselves that we can unlock when we choose. By accepting your place as a Falronian, Colt, you can now unlock your inner powers with our help!" "Hit the top switch now son!" his mother says. "And you'll be guided automatically!" "Uhh. . .alright then." Colt says, sounding rather confused. He holds up his right wrist and hits the top silver button with his fingers. "Engage!" he says. "Battlizer! Activate!" Then as he hits it, he vanishes behind a flash of light as a shockwave emits from him. Bane struggles up to his feet, then looks forward. "What the Hell?!" he says. As the light vanishes, Colt emerges, now in a completely new armored form. Colt's chest features an entire set of black armor, silver over the chest, and two silver pointed ends extending from the sides. His legs feature slight sheets of armor that are silver with black lines over them, running over his thighs and down to his knees. His shins are guarded by black shin greave armor that run over his shins and his feet, his boots now silver. Silver rings run over Colt's arms, and on his forearms are two black gauntlets with Colt's Morpher mounted on his right fist. Colt looks himself over as he admires his new armor. "Wow!" he says. "This feels so incredible!" "This is your new Battlizer Mode Colt!" his mother's voice calls out. "This new Falronian power is beyond anything you can ever imagine!" Bane laughs as he looks forward. "That's cute!" he says. "So you have a new costume! Now maybe I'll have a challenge!" "Oh you will alright!" Colt says as he looks forward. The two charge at each other, and as they reach each other, Bane swings at Colt, who ducks at the blow, then throws a punch forward with his right fist. Bane is knocked back by the force and groans. "So you are stronger!" he says. Then he growls as he energizes his sword and slashes at Colt in a rightward stroke. Colt quickly jumps up and dodges the attack, the slash hitting the ground behind him and sending a huge explosion behind him. As he comes down, Colt throws two kicks at Bane with first his left and then right foot before landing on the ground, then throwing a roundhouse kick at Bane with his right foot, knocking the bounty hunter back some more. Colt chuckles a bit. "This new power is awesome!" he says. Then he looks at his Morpher. "Let's see what else this thing can do!" he says and he hits the top switch right below the activation button, sliding it up. Then, suddenly, two arm blades deploy from below his gauntlets. "Wow!" Colt says. "It's a bladed mode! Alright!" Bane growls as he moves forward. He strikes at Colt, who holds up both his arm blades and parries it before bringing his left arm down and striking Bane across the stomach with his blade, then as Bane backs down with his sword, Colt brings his right first forward and throws it into Bane's face, his blade striking against it as Bane is knocked back. Colt chuckles a bit again as he clutches his fist. Then he looks at his wrist again and slides up the second switch and as he does, the upper part of his gauntlets extend up, revealing two twin gun barrels that extend out, revealing two twin-blaster cannons mounted on each wrist. "A cannon mode!" Colt says. "This thing is awesome!" He aims his arms forward and open fires, shooting several rounds of blaster fire. Bane manages to deflect a few bolts with his sword, but after deflecting four, the overwhelming fire hits him and knocks him back. Bane groans as he knocked back. "DAMN YOU!" he says angrily as he slashes at Colt again in a rightward stroke. "Whoa!" Colt calls out and he hits the third switch as he holds his Morpher up. A silver-colored force-field suddenly emits from his Morpher and projects around him, the slash bounces against it, dissipating. "What?!" Bane says in shock as he lowers his sword. Colt lowers his arm and looks at his Morpher. "This thing really is powerful!" he says. Bane growls. "I asked for a challenge!" he says. "But this is ridiculous!" Colt steps forward, his cannons and his blades still deployed from his arms. "Well why don't we finish this then!" he says. He holds up his right wrist and hits the fourth and final switch. "Engage final mode!" he says. Then Colt holds out his arms as wings extend from back, the wings silver with a black trim over them. An energy sword also appears in Colt's hand, the hilt colored red with the grip silver, and the entire blade is glowing with red energy. Bane growls at Colt. Colt holds up his sword in a readied position. "Now let's finish this!" Colt says. "You'll regret saying that!" Bane says as he slashes his sword in another leftward stroke. Colt holds his arms up as he soars up into the sky with his wings. Then he soars as he turns around in a complete 180 degree angle until he's flying at Bane, who gasps. Colt aims his energy sword forward as it hits Bane in the chest, knocking him back. As Colt lands on the ground, he grips his sword with both hands. "You're finished now Bane!" he says. "Battlizer Sword! Bio Battle Strike!" He calls this out as he slashes his sword four times, first two times diagonal in opposite directions, then he brings his blade in a downward strike, then he sweeps to the right and brings his blade across in a rightward stroke, making a star with his strike as he launches it forward. Bane groans as the attack pierces right through him and he drops his sword as he retreats back, his body crackling with red electricity as he groans in pain, Colt looking forward. "I-impossible!" Bane says in between groans. "D-D-DAMN YOU RED RANGER!" he says, then he turns around and screams as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. As he does, the four Ranger trophies fall to the ground and glow as they vanish, each of the other Rangers appearing in their place. "GUYS!" Colt says as he runs over. He helps them all up as they all groan. "Are you all okay?!" he asks. "Yeah!" Riley says. "Thanks to you!" Shelby says. Tosha is the first to notice Colt's new appearance. "Where the Hell did you get that armor?!" she asks. "Yeah that's sick!" Aaron says. Colt chuckles. "It's a long story!" he says. "But we'd better get back to Earth now!" "Yeah." Aaron says. "And let's remember to be extra cautious next time we get an 'urgent' distress call!" Tosha says. "Agreed!" Shelby says as the Rangers run back to their ship.

The bison mutant groans as he's knocked back from an attack. John and Jordan both run up to face him. "I shouldn't have underestimated you two!" the mutant says. "Let's finish this already!" John says. The two take out their Bio Tags and insert them in as they call out "Bio Tags! Set!" They energize their Swords, holding them up in a readied position, then both call out as they both slash diagonally with their swords, making an "X" slash attack that launches right at the mutant, who groans as he's hit by the attack. John and Jordan look on as the mutant turns around and then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the mutant's defeat is shown on the main screen. Sion groans. "How could he lose to those two?!" he asks. "They were supposed to be weakened!" Ragnos walks onto the bridge. "Your Highness!" he says. "Yes General?!" Sion asks. "Our scouts have reported that the Rangers' ship has left the Falrone system. . .and Bane was destroyed by the Red Ranger!" "Uh oh!" Ahsoka says. Sion slowly clenches his fists and slams them down on the sides of his throne. "WHAT?!" he asks angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He quickly jumps out of his throne. "This is bullshit! UNFAIR! UNFAIR! UNFAIR!" He pushes past Reptilitrons and even bumps Vulkar on the head, the mutant still just standing in place, as Sion walks to the exit of the bridge. Ahsoka gasps and desperately runs after him. "Wait Your Highness!" she says as she runs after him. Ragnos peers after, laughing to himself. "I knew that that bounty hunter scum wouldn't stand a chance!" he says. "It's only a matter of time now before I teach that brat a lesson!" He laughs to himself again.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are meeting with Maddox and Dawson. "So it was the Falrone system you guys ended up on?!" Maddox asks. Colt nods. "And you're telling us that you saw your parents who came to you and they gave you. . .well that?!" Aaron asks as he gestures toward Colt's Morpher. Colt nods again. "Pretty crazy right?!" he asks. "You think?!" Tosha asks. "Well we're just glad to know that after all these years of me and Tom trying to tell you this," Maddox says, "you've finally accepted the truth." Colt smiles. "Well I don't know entirely what this is about," John says, he and Jordan having been standing in the back of the room, "but I'm glad to know you guys are safe!" Shelby giggles as she looks at John again. "Thanks John!" she says. "Well I'm starving now!" Aaron says. The Rangers start to walk out, Dawson and Maddox accompanying them, though Colt stays behind. "What do you want for dinner guys?!" Riley asks. "Why don't we have. . ." Aaron begins "STEAK!" Tosha interrupts. "HEY!" Aaron says, and as we once again hear an inaudible argument between Aaron and Tosha, Colt holds up his Battlizer Morpher and smiles. "Mom. Dad." he says. "I swear that I will take this power. . .and avenge the lives of all those killed at Falrone!" As he looks at the Morpher, his parents appear in an overhead effect over his sight, nodding with a smile at Colt. Colt looks up and smiles to himself, looking forward as we fade to black.


	33. Akihiro's Lesson

Akihiro's Lesson

The _Relentless Rogue_ is hovering in space above Earth. Inside, Akihiro is in the main Captain's chair. A shot of John battling a mutant is shown as he sends a slash attack with his Sky Sword at a jellyfish-like mutant, destroying it. Akihiro smiles. "Good!" he says. "As time goes by, Johnny boy grows stronger! Maybe its time I pay him another visit! Perhaps now is the perfect time to test to see if he's truly strong enough!" He smirks as he sits up. "But first I'll have a little bit of fun taunting him!"

John is asleep in bed, groaning slightly as he winces, beginning to have a dream.

John and Kumiko are walking through an aquarium, Kumiko snuggling against John's left shoulder. Kumiko let's go of John as she walks over to a tank where a stingray is swimming, several smaller fish behind it. She presses her hands against the glass as she gasps in awe and amazement. John walks up behind her and smiles a bit as he chuckles to himself. Kumiko looks back to him, giggling. "It was nice of you to suggest coming to the aquarium John-san!" she says. John smiles. "Are you having a nice time?" he asks. Kumiko giggles a bit more as she walks over to him. "I think the last time I've had this much fun with you was that day we spent on the beach!" she says. John laughs nervously as he looks down. "Yeah." he says. "Its funny that you mention that." Kumiko tilts her head in confusion. "You remember when I asked you what you wanted to do if we ever defeat the Syndicate?" John asks, sounding very nervous. "Yes." Kumiko says. "Well," John says, "I. . .uhh. . .I'm not sure how to put this, but. . .I know what I want to do." He reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out a box, Kumiko looking at it curiously. "Kumiko." John says, and he opens the box, revealing a small, single-diamond ring with a gold band. "Will. . .you marry me?" John finishes, still sounding very nervous. Kumiko looks at John's ring, then slowly raises her head up, smiling. John smiles at her. Kumiko nods as she throws her arms around John's neck and hugs him tightly. "Yes!" she says. "Yes John-san!" She kisses John on the cheek then backs away. John smiles as Kumiko holds out her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Kumiko looks up and smiles at John, who gives a nervous smile again. "I. . .love you Kumiko." he says. "You know that right?" Kumiko nods. "I love you too John-san!" she says. Kumiko puts her hands on John's arms as she raises her head, sealing a kiss with John again.

Shot fades out to Kumiko as she raises her head up, sealing one last kiss with John before she lies down with a smile, dying peacefully in John's arms. "John-san," Kumiko says in the flashback, "please fight on for both of us now."

As he keeps dreaming, John suddenly rolls over in his bed too far and falls out of his bed, waking up with a start as he hits the ground. He groans as he raises himself up, breathing heavily. He looks around, noticing he was dreaming and gives a very deep breath as he leans against his bed. He closes his eyes and a tear streams down his right cheek. "Kumiko." he whispers to himself. He leans his head against his bed, crying silently to himself. Out in the hall, Shelby is walking back to her room, dressed in her nightgown as she's carrying a glass of water. She hears John sniffling in his room and looks over the door slightly open. She peers in, John still sitting as he looks down, crying to himself. She looks worried.

Its afternoon as Shelby, Jordan, Aaron and Tosha are sitting at a round table, chips in the center of it. Shelby and Jordan are just sitting, their cards on the table since they have folded. Tosha eyes Aaron. "Alright macho man!" she says. "I'm calling!" She lies her hand on the table. "Three kings!" Aaron smirks. "Looks like I'm on a roll!" he says. He lies his hand down. "Four of a kind!" "Damn!" Tosha says as she groans in frustration. Aaron smiles as he takes the chips in. "It's a bit more fun to play with John gone." he says. "It's a bit less predictable on who will win!" Shelby sighs as she slides her cards over to Tosha for her to deal with. "I'm really worried about him." she says. "About who?" Aaron asks. Tosha starts dealing cards for another round as she chuckles. "Who else Aaron?" she asks. Jordan tilts her head in confusion. "I'm confused." she says. "You mean you haven't seen it Jordan?" Aaron asks. He peers to Shelby. "Ever since you and John first met us," Aaron says, "Shelby hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of John!" Jordan peers to Shelby with a slight smile on her face. "Really?!" she asks. Shelby smiles slightly as she looks away, blushing bright red again. Jordan covers her mouth with her hands. "AWWWWW!" she says, sounding almost ecstatic. "HOW CUTE!" "Isn't it?!" Tosha asks as she finishes passing the cards out. "You two should totally go out on a date!" Jordan says. Shelby looks back, still blushing. "WHAT?!" she says. "You know," Tosha says, "that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." "Yeah!" Aaron says. "Don't be absurd!" Shelby says. "I can't go on a date with John!" "Eh?!" Tosha says. "But why?" Aaron asks. Shelby looks back. "Well. . .maybe I really would like to," she says, smiling a bit, but also still blushing, "but. . .the last thing John needs right now is to go out with another girl. Not while he's still depressed over Kumiko's death." "But that's exactly why you should!" Jordan says. "If John were to go on a date with another girl, that would more than help him move on. And you'd be the perfect person!" Shelby continues to blush as she smiles. "I would?" she asks. Jordan nods with a smile. "John is very awkward around other girls." she says. "But he's known you long enough to be okay around you." Shelby looks down as she giggles slightly, still blushing. "Well. . .if you think so. . ." she says. "But wouldn't it be sort of awkward?" "Not if we make it a double date!" Tosha says. Everyone looks to her. "I'll go with you!" Tosha says. "But who will be your date?" Aaron asks. "Oh that's easy!" Tosha says. "You will!" Aaron turns to Tosha with a shocked look on his face. "EEEH?!" he says in shock. Tosha smiles at him.

On the training grounds, John, dressed in his usual training gear, sighs as he starts wiping his face with his towel. Shelby walks into the training room slowly, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan peering behind her. Shelby walks slowly up to John. "Uhh. . .John?" she says. John turns around and back at Shelby. "Oh hey!" he says with a smile. Shelby blushes a bit as she giggles slight. "Am I. . .disturbing you?" she asks. "Actually no." John says. "I'm finishing up." "Oh!" Shelby says. "So. . .you won't be busy tonight?" John shakes his head. "Since everyone else is off," he says, "this time Colonel is demanding I take the day off too." He chuckles a bit to himself. Shelby giggles to herself. "Well are you doing anything?" she asks. John shakes his head. "I may just stay here." he says. "Why?" Shelby looks back, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan still looking. Shelby looks back. "Well. . ." she starts, still blushing, "I just thought that if you weren't doing anything. . .you wanted. . .to just. . .hang out. . .you know. . .something like that." John nods. "That sounds like it would be very nice." he says. Shelby looks up, almost shocked at what John just said. "REALLY?!" she asks. John chuckles a bit. "Yeah." he says. "If I have to take the day off, I might as well spend it with a friend." Shelby frowns a bit, but then smiles again, nodding to herself. "Right!" she says. "A friend!" John nods as well. "Hope she didn't catch on!" John thinks to himself. "Can't let everyone be concerned for me still."

The _Relentless Rogue_ hovers above a nuclear power plant. Inside, Akihiro stands with his arms crossed, Reptilitrons holding several workers in place. In front of the Reptilitrons, two mutants stand. One has a silver color scheme and is clad in armor, though he lacks hands, his arms instead cannons. The second is bronze-colored and also clad in armor, carrying a large warhammer that's flat on one end and spiked on the other. Ragnos, who was looking at the mutants holding the workers, turns back at Akihiro. "So what exactly is this plan of yours?" Ragnos asks. Akihiro smiles as he looks to Ragnos. "I don't think it concerns you that much old man!" he says with a smirk. "I think it does!" Ragnos says. "You are receiving Syndicate assistance after all!" Akihiro laughs. "Let's just say that when I'm done with them, you won't have to worry about the Bio Force Rangers anymore!" Ragnos nods. "I just hope this is worth it!" he says. "Two of the most well trained mutants we've provided you with have been wasted in your mindless schemes!" Akihiro laughs to himself. "That wasn't my fault!" he says. "Besides. . .that idiot commander of yours said I could use those guys however I saw fit. And maybe I just wanted to have a little fun!" Ragnos growls. "You'd just better make good on your promise!" he says. "If you don't, then I'll hang your head on the Gold Ranger's tombstone after I kill the Rangers!" Ragnos turns and walks away. Akihiro just looks back at him and smirks as he looks down. "The way my plans are going," he says, "whether or not I destroy the Rangers should be the least of your worries old man!" He laughs to himself.

Colt and Riley walk into the Bio Base lounge, where Jordan is leaning back in a chair as she's reading a book. "Hey Jordan!" Colt says. "Have you seen John?" Jordan looks up from her book as she smiles a bit. "He's out!" she says. "Aaron, Tosha and Shelby took him out." Colt and Riley look at each other and then smile. "Wow. . ." Riley says. "Shelby's with John?" Jordan giggles a bit as she nods. "It's sweet how she feels about John isn't it?!" she asks. The other two nod. "Well with those four out," Colt says, "we should go out ourselves." "I really want to see that new _Avengers_ movie that came out last week!" Riley says. Jordan jumps out of her chair. "Yes!" she says. "We should totally go and see it!" She starts running outside. Colt and Riley look after her and smile before following her.

An Italian restaurant is shown and inside, Aaron, Tosha, Shelby and John are sitting at a booth. Tosha is next to Aaron and Shelby next to John. They're all dressed in casual, but still nice clothes that look appropriate for a date and they're all looking at menus. Tosha looks up to Shelby and gestures to John a bit, as if telling her to talk. Shelby looks to John and speaks up. "So John are you having a nice time?" she asks, sounding a bit shy. John looks back at her. He nods with a smile. "Yes." he says. "I have to admit that its very nice to do something other than train!" Shelby smiles. "That's good!" she says. And she giggles silently to herself as she looks back. John looks above his menu and at Shelby, noticing her blush bright red a bit as she looks away. "I never noticed how beautiful Shelby is. . ." John thinks to himself. Tosha looks up at John, noticing him eyeing Shelby and nudges Aaron a bit and gestures to John, the two smiling at the sight. The two quickly look down, and try to break the awkward silence. "So what do you think you'll have John?" Aaron asks. John keeps looking at Shelby. "John?" Aaron asks, Shelby continuing to look at her menu, not even noticing that John is looking at her. "JOHN?!" Aaron asks. John snaps back, gasping a bit in shock as he looks at Aaron. "What?" he asks. "What do you think you'll have?" Aaron asks. "Uhhh. . ." John says, sounding like he hardly heard what Aaron said. "OH!" he says, then looks at his menu again. "Uhh. . .I'm not sure." Shelby looks to him as John looks back, then he gets up out of his seat. "Uhh. . .I'll be right back!" he says. "Just have to check on something!" He runs off. The three look back at him. Aaron smiles. "Looks like you're in there Shelby!" he says. Shelby looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean Aaron?" she asks. "You didn't see it?" Tosha asks. "He was totally checking you out!" Shelby gasps softly. "REALLY?!" she asks. "He was blushing a bit too. . ." Tosha says. Shelby blushes a bit as well. "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea!"

Colt, Riley and Jordan are in another Bio Force car, Riley driving, Colt in the front and Jordan in the back. "So how do you think the movie's going to be?" Colt asks. "I hear it's pretty good!" Riley says. "Yeah!" Jordan says. "They say it's the best movie in the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ since _Captain America: Civil War_!" "Well," Colt says, "I just hope that. . ." but he's interrupted as an energy blast hits the ground in front of the car. "Whoa"! Riley says as he makes a rough and sudden turn to the left to avoid the hit, then another comes at the left and Riley turns again to avoid it. Another comes right behind the car, hitting one of its wheels and sending it skidding to the right as it comes to a complete stop. "Everyone okay?!" Colt asks. "Yeah!" Jordan says. "But what was that?!" Another energy blast comes right at the car. "No time for talking!" Colt says and the three take out their Morphers. "Bio Force! Override!" their voices call out as the energy blast hits the car. The three Rangers quickly jump out of the car and file outside, now Morphed. As they look forward, the two mutants from before appear in front, the one with the cannon arms having his arms aimed forward. "Syndicate!" Riley says. "What are you doing here?!" Colt asks. The mutant with the hammer sighs a bit. "We went through all this trouble to find the Rangers and we didn't find the Gold Ranger?!" he says. "Such a shame!" Jordan looks down a second. "They're looking for John?" she says. "That can only mean one thing!" She looks up. "You're working for Akihiro aren't you?!" she demands. The two mutants laugh. "You're pretty smart for someone the Boss calls the Gold Ranger's idiot sister!" the cannon mutant says. "What do you want?!" Riley demands. The hammer mutant steps forward. "You three will be coming with us!" he says. "The Boss has plans that involve using you!" "I'm afraid we'll have to turn his request down!" Colt says. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter!" the cannon mutant says. The three Rangers all take out their weapons, Colt holding his Bio Blade, Riley his Bio Crossbow and Jordan her Sky Sword and Jet Blaster. "Attack!" Colt says and the three charge forward. The hammer mutant steps back as the cannon mutant aims his arms forward. He fires two blasts of a purple-colored smoke forward at the three Rangers. As the smoke moves over the Rangers, they all drop their weapons and groans, sighing a bit as they both fall to their knees and then de-morph as they fall forward, unconscious. The hammer mutant walks up to the three. "That's three of the Bio Force Rangers taken care of!" he says. "But how do we catch the other ones?!" The cannon mutant laughs to himself. "The others are most likely with the Gold Ranger!" he says. "I think the Boss has his ways of tracking him down! We find the Gold Ranger, we find them!"

In the restaurant's bathroom, John scoops some water from the sink and splashes it on his face. He sighs a bit as he lowers his arms. "What am I thinking?!" he thinks to himself as he looks down. "How could I even think about that?! Me? Attracted to Shelby?! That's ridiculous! I could never betray Kumiko like that!" Then he hears screaming and looks back, running outside of the bathroom. As John walks out, his eyes widen with shock. The two mutants appear at the entrance of the restaurant. All the other customers are lying down, unconscious. The hammer mutant is holding Aaron and Tosha and the cannon mutant is holding Shelby, all three unconscious. And standing in between the two is Akihiro, who stands with his arms crossed, laughing to himself. "Oh Johnny boy!" "Akihiro!" John says. "Long time man!" Akihiro says, smiling sadistically. "You bastard!" John says, looking angry. "What are you doing with them?!" Akihiro laughs. "You're friends just fell asleep is all!" he says. "Nothing fatal!" John growls at him. "If you want to join our little sleepover Johnny boy," Akihiro continues, "meet me at the eastern power plant in exactly two hours!" John gives a confused look. "Or what?" he asks. Akihiro smiles again. "I think someone as smart as you should be able to figure it out!" he says. He laughs again. "Laters Johnny boy!" he says. He snaps his fingers and he and the three mutants vanish in light. John keeps looking forward. "What is this bastard's plan now?!" he thinks to himself. "I'd better be cautious especially since I can't risk the others getting hurt!"

The other six Rangers are tied up by chains across the chest as they're held back by a squad of Reptilitrons in the back of the main room in the Power Plant. Akihiro looks at them. "It's a shame that Johnny boy wastes his time hanging out with sorry people like you!" he says. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Aaron asks. Akihiro smiles sadistically again. "Johnny boy is an Elite of Bio Force!" he says. "Seeing him work with such incompetent screw-ups like you is such a shame at times!" "How about you take these chains off and I'll show you how incompetent I am!" Aaron says threateningly. Akihiro smiles a bit at Aaron, chuckling. "Charming!" he says. "What is it you want from John anyway?!" Tosha demands. Akihiro just chuckles a bit. "That doesn't concern you!" he says. "But let's just say. . .I have plans for this universe. Plans that involve Johnny boy!" "My brother would never help you with anything!" Jordan says. "Not after how you betrayed him, left him to die, and killed Kumiko!" Akihiro smiles again. "Oh Johnny boy will help me alright!" he says. "But first I have to see if he's strong enough yet!" "Strong enough for what?!" Jordan asks. Akihiro smiles sadistically. "That is none of your business little girl!" he says. Jordan glares at him. "Johnny boy should be walking through the door any minute!" Akihiro says. "Then we'll discuss the negotiation!" Then suddenly an alarm sounds. The hammer mutant rushes in. "Boss!" he says. "There's an alarm in the main core room!" Akihiro sighs. "I guess Johnny boy is trying to enter in style!" he says. He follows the mutant outside and walks out, leaving the Rangers alone in the other room. Then, almost immediately after he's gone, part of the roof comes down and everyone looks up. John drops down from ceiling, already Morphed, and in a rightward stroke of his Sky Sword, he strikes down the two Reptilitrons holding the Rangers in place. "John!" Jordan says. "You guys okay?" John asks. "Yeah!" Jordan says. "But Akihiro says he has some plans that involve you!" "Don't worry about that!" John says. "Let's just get out of here!" He strikes at the chains holding the Rangers and with one strike of his Sword, he slashes them off. "Alright let's go!" John says and the Rangers nod. "I shot a blaster bolt into the main core room to the right to set off the alarm as a distraction. There's an emergency exit to the left! We can escape and Akihiro won't even notice!" The Rangers nod and start running out, but as they turn to the left, everyone gasps. With his arms crossed, the two mutants at his side, and a large horde of Reptilitrons behind him, Akihiro bares the way. Akihiro smiles. "Now Johnny boy!" he says. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?! I'm offended! But I'll give you credit. You saved your friends without me even predicting how you would do it!" "Well I guess you can say I'm pretty crafty!" John says. Akihiro smiles a bit. "Guess there's not much left to do but get on to the final fight!" he says. He snaps his fingers and the two mutants step forward. John steps back as the other six Rangers walk up, holding their Morphers. "Now we'll show you who the incompetent one is!" Aaron says. Colt holds up his Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The other five hold up theirs. "Ready!" they says. "Bio Force! Override!" The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switch as they Morph. The last shot of their Morphing Sequence with their helmets appearing is shown as they Morph. John walks up to join his friends as the seven Rangers all stand.. Akihiro smiles as he looks forward then holds up his right hand as he snaps his fingers. "Go get them!" he says. The two mutants charge forward. The Rangers all take out their weapons, John and Jordan already wielding their double Sky Swords and double Jet Blasters. "Attack!" Colt says and the seven charge forward, the camera pulling away as each of the Rangers engage in battle with the Reptilitrons. Akihiro smiles as he walks off.

As the fight moves outside, Colt jumps back up a few stairs and slashes in a rightward stroke, striking down two Reptilitrons that come up behind him. He then turns around as several more Reptilitrons come at him and charges forward. With four slashes left and right, he knocks down five Reptilitrons off the stairs, sending them falling back. Then as another comes at him, Colt jumps and lands at the bottom of the other staircase. He draws his Electro Blaster and with five shots, he takes out the remaining Reptilitrons on the railing.

Shelby flips forward as two Reptilitrons slash at her together, then she turns around, firing two shots as she shoots down the two attackers. She ducks at another blow from her left and with her right foot, she kicks her attacker back before another comes at her from the right. She holds up her Bio Sniper in a defensive position, blocking the attack. She she brings her left foot up in a flip kick, knocking her attacker back, then as she lands, she aims her Bio Sniper forward, shooting down a horde of Reptilitrons that charge at her from the front.

Riley flips to the left in a cartwheel as he dodges a blow from his left. Then he turns behind him, shooting down four Reptilitrons behind him and then two more in front. He elbows an attacker that comes in from his left, than strikes it with the two sides of his Bio Crossbow, knocking it back.

As Reptilitrons close in on him from the left and right, Aaron flips back to the left and lands behind the horde on his left. He charges forward, slashing left and right with his Bio Axe, striking down Reptilitrons. Then as a Reptilitron strikes at him from the front, Aaron parries the blow, counterslashes in a rightward stroke, knocking his attacker back before sweeping around to the right and striking down several more Reptilitrons.

Four Reptilitrons strike at Tosha simultaneously, but she quickly holds up her Bio Lance in defensive position, parrying all four attacks, then she strikes back, knocking all four of her attackers back, then slashes in a rightward stroke, slashing them down. Then she charges forward and with slashes on her left and right, she strikes down six more before slashing in a leftward stroke, striking down another horde that charges at her from the front.

Slashing left and right simultaneously, John charges forward as he takes out five Reptilitrons on each side before crossing his two Sky Swords in defensive position, parrying an attack from his left. Then he strikes back with his left sword, slashing his attacker in the stomach, brings his right sword up and slashes downward, striking down another Reptilitron. At the same time, he switches his left sword to underhanded grip and stabs behind him, taking out another Reptilitron behind him.

Jordan jumps forward and fires her Jet Blasters rapidly. Four Reptilitrons go down as Jordan lands in the middle of a horde. Moving almost too fast to see, Jordan parries a blow from her left, strikes her attacker down with the barrel of her right blaster, then elbows behind her with her right arm as another comes at her. She aims her left blast forward, shooting down another Reptilitron that comes up behind her, then holding her Jet Blasters out, she spins around and fires rapidly as she shoots down all the Reptilitrons behind her.

The seven Rangers all come together, outside of the Power Plant, as they stand against the two mutants. "Now for you two!" Colt says. A split-screened shot of Colt and John each typing in 2, 6, 1, 9, # on their Morphers is shown as the Rangers all call out "Bio Fighter Mode!" The Rangers then charge forward, now powered up in Bio Fighter Mode. The cannon mutant growls. "Damn you!" he says as he aims his two arms forward and open fires. The Rangers keep charging as blasts hit the ground near them, their Bio Fighter Armor protecting them from the force. As they meet in place, the Rangers split up.

The hammer mutant brings his hammer down at Tosha, who parries by holding her Bio Lance up. Colt and Aaron come up on the left and right respectively and slash at him from his sides, knocking him back, then Tosha turns to her left as John comes up, wielding his two Sky Swords and jumps up. As he comes down, he slashes both his swords in an "X" slash, striking at the mutant, who groans in pain as he retreats back.

The cannon mutant growls as he fires his cannons forward. Riley jumps out of the way and fires rapidly at him with his Bio Crossbow. The arrows hit the mutant, who groans as he looks back. Shelby and Jordan then run up and fire rapidly with the Jet Blasters and Bio Sniper, shooting the cannon mutant even further and knocking him back with the rapid fire.

The two mutants groan in pain as they run together. "The Boss never said they'd be this strong!" the cannon mutant says. The Rangers come together. "Let's finish this!" Colt says.

As the Rangers prepare to make their move, Akihiro peers behind them. "Guess I had too much faith in those two!" he says with a sigh. "Oh well! Its almost time now!"

Colt holds up the Bio Blaster and aims it forward as the other Rangers take their respective places. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out. Standing to the left of the Rangers, John and Jordan hold aim their Jet Blasters at the ready. "Jet Blasters!" they call out. A three-way split-screen shows Colt, John and Jordan holding up their Bio Tags before inserting them into the Bio Blaster and their Jet Blasters. "Bio Tag! Set!" they all call out. This cuts immediately to the Rangers aiming their weapons forward. "Fire!" they all call out and all three weapons fire simultaneously. The three blasts hit both mutants, who groan in pain as they take the hits and vanish as they fall forward in a fiery explosion. The Rangers keep looking forward, as if expecting them to grow, but when they don't they gasp. "That's odd!" Shelby says. "I thought Akihiro's mutants grew by themselves." "Well it doesn't matter!" John says. "It's time to finish this! Come on!" The Rangers all nod and follow John as he rushes back into the Plant.

On the other side, Akihiro walks up to the _Relentless Rogue_ as he prepares to board it. "Hold it!" John's voice calls out and Akihiro looks behind him as the Rangers all run up, still Morphed and in Bio Fighter Mode. Tosha points forward. "You're all by yourself now!" she says. "Nowhere to run!" Akihiro turns completely around and crosses his arms, smiling with unshakeable confidence. John steps forward in front of the other Rangers, holding his Sky Sword up. "This time," he says, "you're finished Akihiro! For betraying Bio Force, and killing Kumiko and thousands of other people I'll make you pay right here!" Akihiro smiles sadistically as he closes his eyes. John growls as he charges forward. He grips his Sky Sword with both hands as he slashes at Akihiro's neck in a leftward stroke. But just before his blade can hit, Akihiro's body becomes surrounded in gold-colored energy that stops his attack. John gasps at it and the other Rangers look on to. "What the Hell?!" Aaron asks. Akihiro smiles as he looks at John, chuckling a bit. "Now really Johnny boy!" he says. "Did you really think you could beat me that easily?!" Then suddenly, the energy releases a burst that hits John, sending him flying back. His Bio Fighter Mode powers down as he hits the ground and the other Rangers rush over to him. "John!" they all call out and Aaron catches John as he keeps rolling back and helps him up as the Rangers look forward. Akihiro crosses his arms as his body stays surrounded by the energy. Then as he smiles sadistically, his eyes glow white and the energy grows harsher as Akihiro vanishes behind the flash of light, the Rangers all shielding their eyes.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos walks over to the head of the bridge as he looks down. "Hm!" he says, showing interest.

As the light vanishes around Akihiro's body, a monster appears. Now in a new form, Akihiro features a gold and black color scheme. His body is still clad in his full-body coat, except its colored gold and features black-colored spikes extending form his shoulders. His body is colored black with gold highlights, his hands featuring black gloves with gold-colored knuckles and his head is colored black as well, a gold demon-like face with black spikes extending from the sides. The Rangers all gasp at the new appearance of Akihiro. "Akihiro!" John says as Aaron helps his stand up. "So you were a mutant all along!" Akihiro laughs, still speaking in his same voice. "Well not exactly!" he says. "Let's just say that after the Battle of Kirassa, the Syndicate felt that I was too good to be just human! So they gave me this!" John growls a bit. "So you've even gone so low as to practically become a mutant huh?" he asks. "That's a pretty low move even for you!" Akihiro chuckles a bit. "Maybe!" he says. "But it still allows for a lot of fun! But what are you going to do now?" John looks down, as if thinking what to do, but then Jordan walks in front of him, holding her Sky Sword up. "Huh?!" John asks. "You bastard!" she says. "You hurt John!" She growls as she charges forward. "JORDAN STOP!" John says, but its too late. Jordan growls as she lunges her Sky Sword forward, stabbing at Akihiro's chest. Akihiro holds up his left hand, moving really fast, and stops Jordan's blade as it goes in between his index and middle fingers, holding it in place. Jordan gasps, as do the other Rangers as they look on. "Still trying to do all of Johnny boy's dirty work huh?!" Akihiro says. He reaches and grabs Jordan's right arm with his right hand, squeezing it hard. Jordan gasps as she drops her Sky Sword. Then pulling Jordan back, Akihiro twists Jordan's arm behind her as he pulls her back in front of him. As he does, there's an ugly crunch sound and Jordan screams in agony and pain. "Well I have something to say to you!" Akihiro says into her right ear. "YOU'RE ANNOYING!" As Jordan keeps screaming in pain, Akihiro holds up his left hand behind her back and fires an energy blast at her at point-blank in the back. He lets go of Jordan at the same time and Jordan is blown away from the force of the blast, de-morphing as she falls back. The other Rangers rush forward. "JORDAN!" John calls out in horror, and he manages to catch Jordan in his arms before she hits the ground. Jordan lies unconscious, her right arm dangling below her, broken, and a huge, bloodied gash on her forehead. Shelby puts her hand on Jordan's head. "Please hold on!" she says. John growls as he looks up at Akihiro. "You crazy jerk!" he says. Akihiro laughs maniacally. As John keeps hold of Jordan, the other five Rangers step forward. "You bastard!" Riley says. "You'll pay for that!" Akihiro chuckles a bit. "Try me then!" he says. Colt holds up the Bio Blaster and then aims it forward at Akihiro as the other Rangers take their sides. "Bio Blaster!" he calls out. Akihiro looks forward as the blaster charges to full power. "FIRE!" Colt says as he pulls the trigger. But as the blast nears Akihiro, he holds his right arm up and stops it with his hand, simply chuckling. The Rangers all gasp in shock.

Still watching the fight from the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos chuckles. "Impressive!" he says.

"Is this really the best you can throw at me?!" Akihiro asks. "PATHETIC!" He pushes his arm forward and sends the blast back, hitting the Rangers. John looks up as the Rangers are blown away. "GUYS!" he calls out and the Rangers all drop out of Morph before falling to the ground, all severely injured with gashes all over them, as they fall unconscious. John looks around him, then sets Jordan lightly down on the ground before standing up and taking out his Sky Sword. "Akihiro!" he screams. "You're an evil, twisted, insane, and horrible son of a bitch!" Akihiro laughs to himself. "Oh stop it Johnny boy!" he says. "You're making me blush!" John growls as he grips his Sky Sword hard. He charges forward to attack Akihiro again. "So predictable!" Akihiro says and he starts walking forward. As John moves forward, Akihiro suddenly zooms right past him and strikes him rapidly as he moves back and forth. John groans in pain. Finally Akihiro moves behind John and raises his left hand, with his blaster in it. He fires rapidly as John, hitting him several times in the chest. John drops his Sky Sword as he groans in pain, falling forward as he de-morphs. Akihiro chuckles as he holster his blaster. "Its over!" he says. John looks up as Akihiro walks over to him. John growls at him. "Akihiro!" he says. Akihiro kneels down in front of John. "Well," he says, "I guess you're still not strong enough yet!" "What do you mean?" John asks. Akihiro chuckles. "I have plans for this universe Johnny boy!" he says. "Plans that involve you! Unfortunately it appears that killing both Captain Leo and my idiot sister wasn't enough to make you stronger!" "Huh?!" John asks. "Don't you see Johnny boy?!" Akihiro asks. "You should be stronger than this! But. . ." he gestures to the other Rangers who lie on the ground, still unconscious. "You waste your time training with those sorry bitches! They can only make you weaker Johnny boy!" John looks back. Akihiro grabs John by his hair and holds him up. "Keep that in mind Johnny boy!" he says. "I hope you'll be a greater challenge when we next meet again! Otherwise I may have to kill these people just to force you to become stronger!" He throws John's head down, and John groans as his head bangs against the pavement. Akihiro stands up. He laughs as he keeps walking forward, teleporting away. "Later!" he says. John groans as he starts to get up. "RANGERS!" Maddox's voice calls out. Dawson and Maddox quickly run out of the warehouse toward the Rangers. Maddox runs over to Jordan. "Are you okay Jordan?" she asks. Dawson runs over to John and puts his hand on his back. "John!" he says. "You okay?!" John grits his teeth and clenches his left fist in fury. He bangs his fist on the ground. "AKIHIRO!" he screams at the top of his lungs in fury.


	34. What Friends Are For

What Friends Are For

Ragnos backs up in shock. "WHAT?!" he says. "He had them! HE HAD THEM!" He growls. "That mercenary is starting to overstay his welcome!" He walks off in a huff.

John sits down, his right knee up, as he looks down on the ground, glaring. Everyone has woken up except Jordan, who still lies on the ground unconscious. "Let's get back to the Base!" Maddox says. "Get you guys bandaged up." John keeps looking down, Shelby watching him with concern.

At the Bio Base, Jordan lies in bed, a white cast on her arm and her head wrapped in a bandage. Riley and Shelby sit at her side. Riley has a white patch on his forehead and a bandage on his left cheek. Shelby simply has one small bandage on her right cheek. Jordan starts wincing as she starts waking up. Riley looks up and smiles. "Jordan!" he says. He looks back. "Jordan's awake!" he calls out and Colt, Aaron and Tosha run in. Colt simply has one bandage over his chin, Tosha and Aaron both simply have bandages on their left cheeks, and Aaron also has a bandage on his hand. "Thank goodness!" Colt says. "You okay?" Aaron asks. Jordan nods. "Mm-hmm!" she says. "What happened? I'm a little out of it." "You charged in at Akihiro," Aaron says, "and. . .well he turned out to be pretty strong!" Jordan nods a bit, sadly. "I'm sorry guys." she says. "I was too reckless!" "You shouldn't worry about that!" Riley says. "Besides. . .I don't think Akihiro is after us." "Right." Tosha says. "He seemed to be after John in that fight!" Jordan looks around. "Where is John by the way?" she asks. "Is he hurt?!" Aaron shakes his head. "No." he says. "But he hasn't spoken since the fight! In fact. . .he's not even here right now." Shelby looks up in shock, very concerned now. "What?!" she asks. "Where is he?!" "We don't know!" Tosha says. "He just put on his training gear, grabbed his sword and a towel and left." Shelby looks down, now very concerned.

John is dressed in his usual training gear and in a rock quarry. One of the Bio Force motorcycles is in the background, one of the Sky Swords leaning against it, and John's black towel hanging off the left handle. Moving incredibly fast, John slashes diagonally with his Sky Sword, then brings it up and slashes in a rightward stroke. Then he grips it with both hands and brings it up in a upward slash, then he swoops it to the left in another slash. Then he charges forward over to a plank of wood, which is sitting over a small rock and an even larger boulder on the other side. John quickly jumps on it, launching the boulder up into the air. He quickly flips under the boulder as it flies up, then as it starts coming down, John turns around. Once the boulder comes down so that its right in front of John's face, John slashes at it, twice diagonally on first the left and then right, then again across from the left, then brings his blade up in an upward strike one last time, making a perfect star slash before finally lowering his arm. He keeps looking forward as the boulder suddenly falls to the ground, having been reduced to rubble and dust. John sighs very roughly as he looks forward.

John briefly flashes back to his last encounter with Akihiro. "They can only make you weaker Johnny boy!" Akihiro says.

John snaps back, and shakes his head, groaning a bit. He walks forward to continue training.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is walking through the halls toward the bridge. "If he had destroyed the Rangers," Ragnos says, "I could have had my vengeance on His Highness! But he spared them! WHY?! When I next see that guy, I'll make him pay for that!" He walks onto the bridge where Sion is sitting on his throne and Ahsoka is at the main console. Then the door in the back opens and Vulkar walks on, an armored warrior mutant walking behind him. The mutant is clad in a dark, moss-colored green armor this time, his armor much more heavy and a sword on his left shoulder. "This is Commander Bladercon Your Highness!" Vulkar says. "He is another one of the best swordsmen in all of the Syndicate's ranks!" Sion nods a bit. "You trained him yourself Vulkar?" he asks. Vulkar nods. "Yes Your Highness!" he says. Ragnos walks over to Bladercon. "You should be good enough to eliminate them!" he says. "Destroying these Rangers should be our top priority right now!" Ahsoka turns to Ragnos, seeming a bit confused. Sion nods, chuckling a bit. "General Ragnos speaks correctly!" he says. "Commander Bladercon! Deploy now!" Bladercon bows. "At once Lord!" he says.

Gripping his Sky Sword hard in his right hand, John looks forward. He's now Morphed and starring at a boulder. He gives a deep sigh. "Alright!" he says. "Let's try it now!" He holds his Sky Sword forward, the blade pointed downward. He sweeps it counterclockwise, the blade glowing white as it energizes. He grips it with both his hands, holding it on the left. Then crying out, he slashes in a rightward stroke, sending an energy slash forward. As it hits the large boulder, the entire rock explodes as its reduced to rubble and dust. John sighs as he stands straight up again. "Good!" he says. "But not good enough! If I'm going to be able to match Akihiro, I'm going to have to destroy a boulder even larger!" He walks over to the motorcycle, and sets his sword against the left handle, sighing a bit. "Well well well!" a voice calls out and John looks up at a nearby cliff about ten feet above him, gasping. Bladercon appears at the top with a horde of Reptilitrons in front of him. "What do we have here?!" he says. "One of the Rangers! All by himself!" John grabs his Sky Sword and holds his forward. "Syndicate!" he says. Bladercon points forward. "Go get him!" he says and the Reptilitrons charge forward. Wielding only one Sky Sword, John comes forward. He slashes left and right, striking down four Reptilitrons, two on each side before bringing his blade in an upward slash, striking down another in front of him. As another comes at him, John quickly turns around and parries an attack, twisting his attacker's blade to the right and then sweeping his right foot to the right, tripping his attacker and slashing it across the chest as it falls down. Then John quickly turns behind him and brings his Sky Sword in another upward slash, striking down another Reptilitron that comes up behind him, and then, sweeping to the fight, John turns around and throws an energy slash at another horde of Reptilitrons behind him, taking them all out. Bladercon comes up to John and strikes at John from above. John quickly turns around and parries the blow. He strikes at Bladercon's right, but the mutant parries. Moving quickly, John slashes diagonally from his right. But his sword strikes against Bladercon's armor, and the mutant stands there, unaffected. John brings his sword up again and slashes again in a rightward stroke, but his blade still strikes uselessly against Bladercon's chest. "What the?!" John asks. Bladercon laughs and raises his sword, slashing at John in a rightward slash and hitting John in the chest, sending him flying back from the force of it. John groans in pain as he falls back and lands on the ground. As he struggles up, Colt, Shelby, Riley, Aaron and Tosha run up behind him, already Morphed. Shelby kneels down next to John as the other four run in front of him, standing against the mutant. "John!" Shelby says as she kneels next to him. "Are you okay?!" She grabs his left arm as John sits up, groaning slightly. "Be careful guys!" he says. "This mutant is stronger than usual!" "Hang tight then!" Aaron says. "We'll take care of him!" Colt nods and looks forward as Bladercon walks up. He laughs. "Now five more have arrived!" he says. "This may be interesting yet!" Colt holds out the Bio Blaster and aims it forward. "Bio Blaster!" he says and Shelby joins the other four Rangers as they take their respective places in Bio Blaster formation. Bladercon laughs as he looks forward. Having already inserted his Bio Tag into the Bio Blaster, Colt pulls the trigger. "FIRE!" he calls out and the Bio Blaster fires at Bladercon, who just stands firm as the blast suddenly bounces against his arm and goes right back at the Rangers, who groan as they take the hit and get knocked back. John groans as he looks forward. "GUYS!" he says and the Rangers all groan as the look up. "What's with this guy?!" Aaron asks. Bladercon laughs. "My armor is indestructible!" he says. "Your pathetic blasters are useless!" John groans as he stands up and walks forward, the other Rangers struggling up behind him. "Then let's see how you deal with this!" John says. He holds his Sky Sword forward and readies it in the same stance he did earlier. He once again slashes in a rightward stroke, crying out as he sends an energy slash at Bladercon. Bladercon laughs as he holds up his sword, stopping the slash with little effort. "Is this really the best you can throw at me?!" he asks, sounding entertained. "PATHETIC!" John gasps as he looks forward, briefly flashing back.

Brief flash of Akihiro blocking the blast from the Bio Blaster in his monster form. "Is this really the best you can throw at me?!" he asks. "PATHETIC!"

John snaps back as he looks forward. Bladercon laughs as his blade glows white with energy, gaining even more power from John's slash, and in a rightward stroke, he sends an energy slash at the Rangers again. All six Rangers groan as the slash hits them all, sending them flying back. The Rangers groan as they all hit the ground. Bladercon looks at the Rangers. "These are the infamous Power Rangers?!" he asks. "I expected more!" "We can't keep this up!" Riley says. "We're not even phasing him." "We'd better retreat for now!" Tosha says. "And regroup!" Colt nods. "Right!" he says. He struggles up and draws his Electro Blaster, aiming it downward and shooting at Bladercon, the blasts hitting the ground in front of the mutant. Bladercon shields his eyes from the blast. "Let's go!" Colt says and the Rangers take advantage of Bladercon's distraction as the Rangers run off. Bladercon looks forward and gasps as he notices the Rangers are gone. He laughs to himself. "I have them on the run!" he says. "Excellent!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox brings up the schematics of a new weapon on the viewing monitor. The weapon is a large cannon, about the size of the Bio Blaster, except its one whole cannon with three large barrels on the front, and two handles on the bottom, the one in the back having a trigger on it. Dawson stands directly behind her, while all the Rangers, except John, stand behind her, watching with interest. "Since the Bio Blaster hasn't been working lately," Maddox says, "now is the best time to show you guys this new weapon!" She types in a code on the keyboard and then looks to her left as a slot suddenly slides out of the wall, the very weapon that appeared on the screen locked inside. The cannon features a black color-scheme, with the front barrels all colored silver. The front grip is colored black and the other silver. Seven slots appear over it, three on both sides and the last in the back, looking similar to the slots where the Rangers insert their Bio Tags to their other weapons. The Rangers all look on with interest. "This is the Bio Force Bazooka!" Maddox says. "Basically it's an upgraded form of the Bio Blaster. Except while the Bio Blaster harnesses the power of only a single Bio Tag, this weapon will take in the power of multiple Bio Tags, allowing for a more devastating attack." "How can we use it if I can't fight right now though?" Jordan asks. "That's right." Colt says. "Bladercon isn't going to wait for Jordan to get better." "You'll be able to use one of your secondary Bio Tags to substitute for Jordan this time." Maddox says. "I'm not sure if it will be as powerful. But that's about all you can do." The Rangers all nod. Shelby peers out from the exit, looking concerned.

Sitting on his best and almost leaning against his Sky Sword that he's holding downward on the ground, John looks down, thinking to himself.

John once again flashes back to him talking with Akihiro. "You waste your time training with these sorry bitches!" Akihiro says. "They can only make you weaker Johnny boy!"

John snaps back as he keeps looking down. "All this training!" he thinks to himself. "And I still couldn't take that mutant down!" He lies back in his bed, looking up. "I guess I really have only become weaker." he whispers to himself. Shelby looks in on him. She attempts to walk in to talk with him, but then Jordan puts her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Shelby looks back and Jordan shakes her head no, indicating to Shelby that she shouldn't talk to him. Shelby reluctantly looks down and walks out. John keeps lying on his bed, thinking to himself.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos is speaking with Bladercon in a smaller room, the two alone. "So you have the Rangers in retreat?!" he asks. Bladercon nods. "Yes!" he says. "But why have you called me here alone?!" Ragnos looks back to Bladercon. "Because I'm here to give you an order!" he says. "Oh?" Bladercon responds. Ragnos walks up to him. "Listen!" he says. "You're going to destroy the Rangers, and when you do, I want you to say that it was I who recruited you and you destroyed the Rangers by my orders!" "But," Bladercon says, "I'm working for His Highness Sion!" "I DON'T CARE!" Ragnos says angrily. "I'm sick of that brat trying to take up the credit for the invasion that I'm supposed to be in charge of at the end of the day! I'm going to prove that brat's idiocy by destroying the Rangers myself and you're going to help me!" "And what if I say no?!" Bladercon asks. Ragnos draws his sword and holds it up to Bladercon's neck. "Then I kill you!" he says. Bladercon laughs. "That's cute!" he says. "Is it?!" Ragnos asks. Bladercon quickly draws his sword and swings at Ragnos' right. Ragnos quickly counterattacks by slashing to his own right, knocking Bladercon off guard, then slashing him against the chest. Bladercon groans in pain as he backs up, then, moving far too fast for Bladercon to see, Ragnos swings at Bladercon's neck from the left, stopping his blade just a mere centimeter from it. "You think you can defeat me?" Ragnos asks. Bladercon sighs and holds his hands up, dropping his sword. "Okay fine!" he says. "I give! I'll destroy the Rangers. . .guess it doesn't matter who gets humiliated anyway!"

The Rangers are sitting down for dinner. Riley has made pork chops with green beans and mashed potatoes. Colt smiles a bit. "Looks good today as usual!" he says. Riley smiles a bit as he sits down. "And we sure could use some food to build up our energy!" Tosha says. Aaron nods. "These mutants are starting to get tougher!" he says. "So its best to stay strong!" Shelby sits down at her seat, but looks confused when John doesn't come. "Oh." she says. "Where's John?" "Out again I guess." Riley says. "Probably training even more after the fight with that mutant." Aaron says. Shelby's eyes widen with horror. "What?!" she says. "In his condition?! He's pushing himself way too hard!"

John is in the rock quarry again. He's kneeling down with his right knee up. His left hand is at his side, holding his Sky Sword, and he's resting his right arm on his right thigh. His eyes are closed. Right behind John, Shelby runs up, standing on a cliff several feet away from him. She looks confused as to what John is doing. As John keeps meditating, suddenly, Bladercon appears in front of him and growls as he slashes at John. Shelby gasps in shock, but before Bladercon can hit him, John's eyes open and he raises his left arm with his Sky Sword, parrying the attack. He quickly launches himself up as he parries another blow, and moving fast, he flips his Sky Sword to his right hand. Then he takes to the offense as he moves fast and slashes first at Bladercon's lower left than upper right, but Bladercon parries both blows. Bladercon slashes at John's upper right. John barely manages to parry the blow. John twists to the left, locking the mutant's blade down, then he lets go with his left hand and in a leftward stroke, throws his fist into Bladercon's face, as if attempting to knock the mutant back, but the mutant is unaffected as John's hand strikes uselessly against his armor. Bladercon then turns the butt of the grip of his sword up and brings it up, hitting John in his chin with the lower part of his sword. John groans in pain as he gets knocked back, and is only barely able to recover as Bladercon slashes at his left and he's able to parry. Shelby begins walking forward. "John." she says, sounding concerned. As Shelby keeps walking forward, John looks to his left as he parries another blow at his left and twists Bladercon's blade to the right. "STAY AWAY!" he shouts to Shelby, and Shelby stops. Bladercon breaks through John's defense over his sword as he twists John's blade to the left and then slashes across, hitting John's right arm. John groans in pain as he's knocked back from the attack. Bladercon moves in, and John manages to parry two more blows, first on his left and then his right. He slashes at Bladercon from above, and holding his blade across, Bladercon parries the blow, and before he can prepare for another blow, Bladercon slams both his fists into John's face, stunning him. John groans as he's hit and then, in a leftward stroke, Bladercon slashes John across the stomach before bringing his sword back and stabbing him in the stomach. But then, Bladercon vanishes before he can make his last move. John drops his Sky Sword and falls back, sitting down as he grabs his arm, blood running down it, and he starts breaking heavily as he groans in pain. "JOHN!" Shelby says and she runs over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Are you hurt?!" Shelby asks as she takes hold of his wounded arm. John pushes her arm away. "I'M FINE!" he says as he sits up. "It's a Bio Force Training Hologram! It can only scratch me!" "ONLY SCRATCH YOU?!" Shelby asks and she grabs his arm, which has a huge bloody gash on it from where Bladercon slashed at his arm. "You call this a scratch?!" she asks. "Or any of these wounds scratches for that matter?!" John grabs his stomach where the Bladercon hologram slashed at him, his stomach also having a large cut on his. He groans as he manages to stand up, Shelby standing next to him. "I wasn't strong enough to defeat that mutant." John says. "But I can defeat him if I find a place where his armor is weak." "But doing all this?!" Shelby asks. "If you want to defeat that mutant, don't you think you should also train with us? We can help you!" John shakes his head. "NO!" he says. "I can't work with anyone anymore!" Shelby looks shocked at his comment. "Eh?" she says. "What are you talking about?!" John doesn't listen and just looks at Shelby in the eye. "You've been acting weird since our last fight with Akihiro." she says. "Did he say something to you?" John looks away as he turns around. "This is none of your business Shelby." he says. Shelby looks shocked. "But aren't we friends?" she asks. "This should be my business! I'm worried about you John." John looks back at her. "Well stop!" he says. "I can't work with you guys anymore. It can only make me weaker!" Shelby tilts her head in confusion. "Make you weaker?" she asks. "What are you talking about?" John doesn't answer, and Shelby's eyes widen with horror. "Wait!" she says. "Is that what Akihiro told you?!" John turns around and starts walking forward slightly. "How can you think that?!" Shelby asks. "Having friends doesn't weaken you! If anything it makes you stronger because you'll always have someone who has your back!" John groans as he walks over to the motorcycle and leans against it, taking up a towel and wiping his face. "Then explain why I wasn't able to defeat Akihiro," he says, "or that mutant!" Shelby looks at John in disbelief. "You seriously think that we're making you weaker just because Akihiro said so?!" Shelby asks. "That's nonsense! If anything you've become stronger!" "Maybe." John says as he turns away. "But not strong enough!" Shelby walks over to him. "John." she says. "We're your friends! We've always been there for you! When Kumiko died. When you were blinded. We even helped you save Jordan at one point! You're not weak John! If anything the one thing that makes you stronger than Akihiro is that you have people who care about you! Akihiro has killed everyone who probably cared about him!" John looks Shelby in the eye, maintaining his serious look while Shelby still looks concerned for him. Finally John looks away. "I don't have time for this!" he says and he grabs his Sky Sword as he begins to walk forward. "John. . ." Shelby says. "I said I don't have time to talk!" John says. "I have a lot of work to do! Please leave." "But. . ." Shelby begins. "Please!" John says. Shelby looks down as she walks away as John steps forward. Shelby briefly looks back at John, sighing a bit in concern before walking off.

Bladercon walks to the head of the bridge. "Those Rangers were easy to defeat!" he says. "But the Gold Ranger had some. . .intriguing technique! Perhaps I should give him a fair chance!" He laughs to himself.

"We have to do something!" Shelby says. "If someone doesn't stop John from training like that, he'll kill himself!" "Then we'll have to let him be." Colt says. Shelby looks at Colt in shock. "Eh?!" she says. "But. . .aren't we his friends?! We should be helping him! Not sitting idly by while he just trains himself to death!" "There's a lot more to being friends than just fighting with each other." Colt says. "You know how John is. If he insists on being alone we should leave him be." Shelby looks at Colt in shock. "Are you serious?!" she asks. "You'll let John kill himself like that?! Well then what's the point of even being John's friends at all if we're just going to leave him be?!" She storms off out of the lounge, Jordan looking after her.

Shelby is sitting in her room, on her bed, as Jordan walks in and sits next to her. "Are you okay?" she asks. "No!" Shelby snaps. "I can't believe that Colt is just going to let John train like that! I thought by now John would have realized that we've made him stronger!" "Oh," Jordan says, "I know that John realizes that." Shelby looks to Jordan in confusion. Jordan smiles a bit. "John may be amazing," Jordan says, "but the one thing about John that is his greatest weakness is he doesn't take defeat lightly. Defeat hits him very hard. And I think this defeat has hit him harder than most because we got hurt too." Shelby looks to Jordan. "I never thought of it that way." she says. "But he's still being hard on himself. . .and I don't like it!" Jordan smiles a bit. "You really do care about John don't you?" she asks. Shelby nods a bit. "He's different from other men I've met before." she says.

We have a brief flashback to a previous episode where John and Jordan first revealed themselves to the Rangers, Shelby's voice speaking over events. "Even that day when we first met you two," Shelby says, "and John was acting very rude and speaking down on us. . ." As she says this, John is shown speaking and Aaron drops his helmet as he attempts to walk over to John and punch him, Tosha holding him back. "I could tell that there was a lot more to John than what he was letting on." Shelby finishes.

Snap back to Shelby's room. "Plus he was also very cute too!" Shelby says, blushing a bit. Jordan smiles. "Well if you're that worried about John," she says, "the least you can do is make it clear to him that even when he wants to be alone you have his back!" Shelby looks at Jordan in confusion. "That's what I always did for him." Jordan says. "And I know he cares about you and the others just as much as he cares about me!" Shelby looks down. "At least that's what you can try to do if you're sure you care about John that much." Jordan says. Shelby nods.

Its late at night as John is knocked back in the rock quarry, groaning as he looks forward, the hologram of Bladercon charging at him. As Bladercon reaches John, he slashes at him from above. John holds up his sword and parries the blow. Then he pushes forward, knocking Bladercon's sword back, then turns his blade around and slashes diagonally at Bladercon, hitting him in his left shoulder. Bladercon suddenly groans in pain as he clutches his shoulder, retreating back. John gasps in shock as Bladercon is knocked back. "That had an impact?" he thinks to himself. Bladercon groans as he releases his shoulder and growls at John. "That's it!" John thinks to himself. "His armor is weak at the shoulder! If I hit him there, I may be able to cut through the rest of his armor!" Bladercon growls as he charges at John. John holds up his sword in a readied stance as Bladercon growls. Bladercon slashes at John in a rightward stroke. Gripping his Sky Sword with both hands, John slashes to the left, knocking Bladercon's attack off-guard, then in an opposite rightward stroke, he slashes at Bladercon from across, hitting Bladercon hard in the shoulder. Then John's blade keeps going forward and cuts right through Bladercon's armor, leaving a large gap in his chest. Then John brings his sword back and throws his left elbow at Bladercon, hitting him in the gap and sending the mutant back a few feet. John then readies his sword in his same stance and in a rightward stroke of his sword, he sends an energy slash at Bladercon again. Bladercon gasps as he holds up his sword to block it, but the slash breaks his blade cleanly in half and hits him right in the gap of his arm. The slash pierces through his body, and Bladercon groans as he falls on his back, vanishing. John stands straight up, having been leaning forward with his Sky Sword pointed up and gives a sigh of relief. "Okay!" he says. "I'm ready!"

Its early in the morning, the sun only just rising on a clear sky, as the alarm goes off in the Bio Base. Maddox rushes into the Command Center and brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. Shelby is the first to rush in. "What is it Colonel?!" she asks. Maddox looks back at Shelby. "That mutant has appeared at the beach! Point A-908! And John's Morpher signal is picking up! He's heading straight toward the beach!" Shelby gasps a bit and rushes out of the Bio Base. She passes by Jordan, who looks after her as she runs out to the garage.

John is walking toward the beach, his Sky Sword held firmly in his hand. He's now dressed in his normal clothes. He has a serious and battle-ready face on. "Wait John!" Shelby's voice calls out and John looks behind him, where Shelby is standing. He turns completely around as Shelby walks forward right next to him. "I don't know what you're planning to do John." Shelby says. "But please let me go with you." John looks at Shelby in confusion. "You know that we don't make you weaker John!" she says. "If anything, we make you stronger! And I can't speak for the other Rangers, but here's one thing you should know. I really care about you. And even if the other Rangers are willing to let you go in alone, I'm not! I want to fight alongside you until the end! Just like. . .Kumiko did!" John looks at Shelby, who smiles a bit as she blushes bright red. Finally John speaks. "You sure about this?" he asks. "Two of my friends have died and on my account." Shelby nods. "Yes!" she says. "I will fight with you until I've taken my last breath. You. . .mean a lot to me John." John and Shelby look at each other for a brief second, but John finally breaks the silence with a smile. "Guess there's nothing I can say that will convince you otherwise!" he says. Shelby shakes her head no. "Alright then!" John says. "Let us fight together then!" Shelby smiles as she walks forward and embraces John, leaning her head against his chest as she hugs him. John looks shocked at the suddenly affection, but then smiles as he returns the hug with his free hand.

Bladercon walks up on the beach and looks forward. John and Shelby walk up to him, side by side, and with serious looks on their faces, they eye Bladercon. Bladercon laughs. "So you two amateurs had the guts to show up huh?!" he asks. Shelby keeps looking forward. "This time," John says, "we're going to bring you down!" Bladercon chuckles. "You two can just try to beat me!" he says. Bladercon draws his sword and John holds up his Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. Shelby raises up hers. "Ready!" she says. The two insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" Their entire Morphing Sequence is shown as they Morph. As they transform, the two take out their swords and charge forward. The both slash at Bladercon, who simply holds his sword forward to parry both attacks. He slashes back in a rightward stroke. John and Shelby both flip back to dodge the attack. Then as they land, they both attack in different fashion. Shelby slashes at Bladercon from above, forcing him to hold up his blade to parry the attack. Moving fast, John slashes across in a rightward stroke, hitting Bladercon in his right shoulder and then keeps slashing, cutting right through his armor. Bladercon groans in pain as his armor is cut. "WHAT?!" he says. Then as Shelby backs down from her attack, John pulls the same move he did earlier, pulling his sword back as he throws his left elbow forward, hitting Bladercon and sending him back. Bladercon groans as he stops. "What the Hell did you do?!" he asks. John and Shelby stand against him as John looks forward. "Your armor is strong!" John says. "But it can't protect you everywhere! By hitting you where your armor is weak, I was able to cut through it, leaving you now vulnerable!" Bladercon growls in fury at John. Shelby walks up to John and grabs his right arm. "Wow!" she says. "That was so brilliant!" Bladercon growls. "You'll pay for that!" he says and he starts to walk forward before he gets his with blaster fire from behind. John and Shelby look behind them as Colt, Riley, Aaron and Tosha walk up. Riley, Tosha and Aaron are holding their Electro Blasters as they holster them, while Colt is holding the Bio Force Bazooka. "Mind if we join the party?!" Aaron asks. "Guys." John says. "What are you doing here?" "Shelby and Jordan aren't your only friends John!" Tosha says. "We all have your back!" Aaron says. "Whether you like it or not!" "That's right John!" Colt says. John looks around at the other Rangers, who all nod to him. John chuckles a bit. "Guess I have no choice then." he says. "Alright then!" Colt says. "Let's finish this together!" He holds the Bio Force Bazooka forward to John. "You take it for the first time John!" he says. " John nods and takes the Bazooka from Colt. "Right!" he says. He holds it forward, grabbing it by both handles. He pushes the first one forward. "Bio Force Bazooka!" he says. "Ready!" The six slots on both sides fold out. The other Rangers take their spots, Colt, Aaron and Tosha on the left and Riley and Shelby on the right. On the right Shelby and Riley hold up their Bio Tags, and on the left, Aaron and Tosha hold up theirs as Colt holds up his and Jordan's Bio Tag. "Good thing Jordan was nice enough to lend me hers!" he says. The five Rangers set their Bio Tags inside the slots. "Bio Tags! Set!" they call out. Then John holds up his with his right hand. "Bio Tag!" he says and he inserts it into the final slot in the back. "SET!" he calls out as he does. As he does, a small target sensor deploys from the top as a computerized voice calls out " _Bio Force! Gold Charge activated!_ " The Bio Force Bazooka starts glowing as it charges to full power. The other Rangers take John's back. Colt and Aaron grab his back on the right and left respectively, Riley takes Colt's back, Shelby takes Riley's, and Tosha takes Aaron's. A circle appears on the target sensor and slowly zooms in on Bladercon as he points it forward. "Bio Force Bazooka!" John calls out and he pulls the trigger as he pushes forward on the front stick. "FIRE!" he calls out. The three barrels glow as the Bazooka fires, a gold energy blast firing. Bladercon holds up his sword to try and defend himself, but the blast quickly breaks through his sword, cutting the blade cleanly in half, and it pierces right through his body. Bladercon groans as he turns around and then falls forward in a fiery explosion. John holds up the Bio Force Bazooka as the Rangers break away. Shelby jumps up and down, clapping her hands. "YAY!" she says as she runs over to John and grabs him by his arm. "WE DID IT!" she says, very excitedly. John nods. "Yeah." he says. Shelby giggles a bit, sounds very nervous.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka grabs the laser control blaster. "Here we go again." she says, sounding very annoyed as she pulls the trigger.

Bladercon growls as he grows to a giant size again, swinging his sword around. "Bigger! Better! BADDER!" he says loudly. The Rangers all look up and gasp. "Time for round two." John says. "I'll leave this to you guys!" Colt nods and takes out his Morpher. "Launch Zords!" he calls out.

Maddox nods at Colt's message and types in the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Battle Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

A shot of the Bio Zords and Battle Zords coming is shown, followed by Colt jumping into the Battle Tank and landing in the cockpit. "Combo time!" he says as he engages his Morpher to the control panel. He hits the "*" key and the voice announces " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " The Mega Bio Battlezord sequence is shown, followed by the shot of the Rangers appearing in the cockpit as they call out, "Complete! Mega Bio Battlezord!" The Megazord poses at its completion.

Bladercon growls as he charges forward at the Megazord, slashing very quickly at it, first diagonally from the right, then across in a rightward stroke. As he moves to attack again from the right, the Megazord holds its Saber up in defensive position, parrying the attack and then barely manages to parry another one from the right. Then it slashes in a rightward stroke with its Saber, hitting Bladercon in the chest and then another diagonal strike from the right, knocking Bladercon back. Bladercon growls. "DAMN YOU!" he says and swings his sword in a rightward stroke, sending an energy slash at the Megazord. The Megazord takes the hit, and the Rangers groan as the cockpit shutters violently and sparks fly from the roof. John looks up. "I have to help them!" he says. Then he looks to his left. "Huh?!" he says. Bladercon laughs, but then looks to his own left. The Blackbird Zord flies in toward the fight and open fires with the lasers, knocking Bladercon back. Inside the cockpit, Jordan appears, Morphed and her cast still on her arm, leaving her only to pilot with her left hand. "I may be injured!" she says. "But it'll take more than that to keep me out of the fight!" The Rangers look toward Jordan as the Mega Bio Battlezord gets up. "This is a little much even for you Jordan!" Aaron says. Down on the beach, John runs forward. "I'm coming in!" he says and he hits the deploy button on his Morpher. " _DEPLOY SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The shot of the Flyer Jet and Flyer Chopper deploying is shown. John jumps into the Flyer Jet and engages his Morpher to the control panel. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" he says, and hits the combination button. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence of the Blackbird Zord combined with the Flyer Jet linking up with the Flyer Chopper is shown. The Megazord, now in the air, looks down on Bladercon as it prepares for attack. "Full power!" John says as he points forward, and flying downward, the Bio Flyer Megazord spins around as it points its blades forward and then quickly veers up as it flies right at Bladercon, piercing right through the mutant, who drops his sword as he clutches his stomach in pain. The Bio Flyer Megazord lands behind the mutant, and he groans as he falls forward in a fiery explosion. The two Megazords pose at their victory.

The Rangers are all in the Bio Base lounge, all but John playing Poker, until John walks in, his back to the camera and carrying a small cake in his hand. "Guys!" he calls out, and everyone looks to him as John walks over to the table and sets the cake down, everyone looking in awe. The cake has pink strawberry icing with strawberries all around it, and in the center of the cake, John has written THANK YOU EVERYONE on it. The Rangers all smile at the cake, and Shelby walks over to John, smiling. "John." she says. John looks away. His head is now bandaged, as is his right cheek. He's wearing an apron from when he was baking the cake, and he has a bit of icing on his nose. He maintains his serious expression as he looks away. "Don't look at me!" he says and he turns away, his back to the Rangers. "Just eat it already." The Rangers all smile. "That's our John alright!" Aaron says. "Let's dig in!" Riley says. "I want some right now!" Colt says. Jordan smiles a bit. "I'll go get us some drinks!" Shelby says, and as the other Rangers are arguing over the cake, dialogue inaudible, Shelby turns to leave the lounge, but first she turns to John and walks over to him. She stands face-to-face with him and reaches over to touch John's nose, John backing up a bit in shock. Shelby wipes the bit of icing off of John's nose, licking it off her finger with a giggle, than walks out of the lounge toward the kitchen. As she does, John sighs a bit as he smiles before we fade to black.


	35. A True Hero

A True Hero

Jordan lies in the bed in the medical bay as Maddox takes the cast off her arm. Riley and John are both sitting next to her. As the cast is removed, Jordan looks her arm over, rotating her wrist back and forth to see if its recovered. Maddox nods, than looks at the computer monitor next to Jordan's bed, where an x-ray is shown. "Looks like your arm has fully recovered Jordan!" she says. "You can finally get back in the action!" She looks back to her, smiling. Jordan nods, giving a shy smile. John and Riley smile as well. "Good Jordan!" Riley says. "I should make your favorite dinner to celebrate your recovery!" Jordan gives a sad smile and nods. "That would be nice Riley!" she says. John gives Jordan a look, as if thinking that there's something wrong with her.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar walks onto the bridge, followed by a new mutant commander. The mutant commander has an armored appearance, his entire body black-colored, but also having an odd sparkle to him. He's carrying a staff. "Your Highness!" Vulkar says as he walks over to Sion. "I have a brand new mutant commander ready for the next operation!" The mutant commander stands next to Vulkar, right in front of Sion. "This is Commander Orbiseror!" Vulkar says. Ahsoka walks over to Orbiseror and looks him over. "I've never seen him before." she says. "What can he do?" "I have access to alternate dimensions!" Orbiseror says. Sion tilts his head in confusion. "What does that mean?!" he asks. "His access to other dimensions will allow him to transport the Rangers into an alternate dimension!" Vulkar says. "Which will leave Earth defenseles!" Sion chuckles as he rubs his hands together. "That's very interesting Vulkar!" he says. "If we can trap at least a few of the Rangers, then we can weaken their numbers and they'll be far easier to take down!" Vulkar nods. "Exactly my Lord!" he says. "And I'll also make sure that those Rangers that I trap are taken care of!" "Very good!" Sion says. "Deploy immediately then!" Orbiseror bows. "As you wish my Lord!" he says.

Riley and John are walking through the meat section of the grocery store, Jordan walking behind them. Riley turns back to briefly look at Jordan. "You said you wanted Chinese right Jordan?" Riley asks. Jordan is just looking to the side, starring out as if she didn't hear Riley. John walks back over to her. "Hey." he says, putting his hand on her back. Jordan looks at him. "Huh?!" she says, sounding almost startled. "Are you okay Jordan?" John asks. "You've been acting weird since Colonel took your cast off." "Oh!" Jordan says, than she forces a smile. "Yeah!" she says. "I'm great!" John gives a concerned look, but nods. "Anyway," Jordan says, "what was it you said Riley?" "I asked if it was Chinese food you wanted Jordan!" Riley says. "Oh!" Jordan says. "Yes! Especially sweet and sour chicken! That's my favorite!" Riley nods. "Alright then!" he says. "Its my treat for your recovery then!" Jordan nods with a smile, but as the three start to walk forward, they hear screaming in the distance. "What was that?" Riley says. Then, several civilians are shown running through the front door of the store as Orbiseror walks in, laughing as he walks forward, standing face-to-face with the three Rangers. "AH!" he says. "Looks like I've found three of the infamous Power Rangers! I think His Highness will be satisfied!" The three Rangers step forward. "I'm afraid we'll have to pass on meeting His Highness!" John says. He holds up his Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. Jordan and Riley hold up theirs as well. "Ready!" they say. The three call out "Bio Force! Override!" as they insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches, the final shot of their sequence as their helmets appear on their heads shown as they Morph. The three Rangers take out their weapons as their transformation is completed. Orbiseror laughs. "This will do nicely!" he says. Jordan aims her Jet Blasters forward and fires rapidly at Orbiseror, who backs away as the lasers hit him and he's pushed back by the force, retreating outside the grocery store and into the city. The mutant groans as he retreats back and John charges forward at him. He slashes diagonally at Orbiseror with both blades, first the left than the right, than in a rightward stroke, he slashes Orbiseror across the stomach with both blades and then, with his left foot, throws a kick at the mutant, knocking him back. The mutant groans as he gets hit against a stack of empty crates that were stacked outside the grocery store. John looks on as Riley and Jordan run up next to him. Riley points forward. "You picked a bad time to attack mutant!" Riley says. "Yeah!" Jordan says. Orbiseror groans as he stands up. "You haven't seen what I can do Rangers!" he says. "And we won't let you stick around long enough for us to see!" Jordan says. "Right!" Riley says. Riley holds up his Electro Sword and Jordan her Sky Sword and the two charge forward. John reaches after them. "Don't just charge in like that!" he says. But his warning does no good. As the two Rangers near Orbiseror, he chuckles. "Just what I was waiting for!" he says. As the two Rangers are only a few inches from him, he taps his staff on the ground. The two stop as a purple and black-colored vortex opens up below them, lines of color extending out and grabbing them as they groan. "Bye bye!" Orbiseror says and taps his staff on the ground, the two Rangers disappearing as they slowly retract into the ground as the vortex disappears. John gasps in shock. "What did you do?!" he says. Orbiseror laughs. "I sent them to a different dimension!" he says. "And with those two out of the way, the rest of you shouldn't be that difficult to defeat!" John growls as he grips his Sky Sword with both his hands. "I'll see about that!" he says and growls as he charges forward. Orbiseror laughs and as John comes at him, slashing at him from above in a downward strike, Orbiseror suddenly disappears as he vanishes, John's strike missing. "Huh?!" he says, and looks to his left. "Right here!" Orbiseror says as he appears right next to him. John growls. "Give the others back!" he says. "I think not!" Orbiseror says. "But I'll see you later!" He waves as he disappears, teleporting away. John growls as he looks forward.

Jordan and Riley are both lying down, unmorphed, in a very dark area, nothing but dark mist for miles. Both open their eyes and groan as they start getting up. Riley gets up first and walks over to Jordan, helping her up. "You okay?" he asks. Jordan nods. "Mm-hmm." she says. "I think so. But. . .where are we?" The two look around. "I don't know." Riley says. "But I have a feeling its not Avery Park!" Jordan shakes her head, looking as if she agrees.

Maddox is typing a code on the main computer in the Bio Base Command Center. John is standing directly behind her, and Colt, Shelby, Tosha and Aaron are behind him as well. Maddox shakes her head. "Their Morpher Signals aren't picking up anywhere." Maddox says. "The sensors can't track them." "So if their signals aren't picking up on Earth. . ." Aaron begins, ". . .then they're probably not on Earth at all!" Colt finishes. Maddox nods. "You said that that mutant opened up a vortex that they were sucked into right John?" she asks. John nods. "Well," Maddox says, "the only thing we can do right now is wait until that mutant attacks again. If I can get a good scan on it, I could determine a way to get Jordan and Riley back." The five Rangers nod.

Jordan and Riley are wandering through the darkness, seeing nothing for miles. "This is really freaky!" Riley says. Jordan keeps looking down, almost as if she didn't even hear Riley. Riley looks over to her, concerned. "You okay Jordan?" he asks. "You've been acting weird all day." "Huh?" Jordan says as she looks back at him. "Oh. . .yeah! I'm fine Riley!" She gives a smile again. "I just want to find a way out of this place! And get back home!" Riley nods a bit. "That's not all that's on Jordan's mind though." he thinks to himself. "I can tell. She doesn't seem as cheerful or energetic as she usually is." Jordan is looking down, thinking to herself. "First I get poisoned by a mutant," she thinks to herself "then I get my arm broken by Akihiro. . .and now this?! What kind of Ranger am I if I keep getting into trouble like this?! I bet John is ashamed of me!" As the two keep walking, suddenly, right from all around them, mysterious soldiers appearing, all dressed in black cloaks and completely shadowed. Riley and Jordan strike poses as they all look around. "What are these things?!" Jordan asks. "I don't know." Riley says. "But I don't think they're particularly friendly." The soldiers make hissing noises as they eye Riley and Jordan. The two briefly look at each other, than nod. They take out their Bio Tags and Riley holds his up at the ready. "Ready?!" he says. Jordan holds up hers. "Ready!" she says, and the two call out "Bio Force! Override!" as they insert their tags into their Morphers and Morph instantly without showing the sequence. As the two Morph, they're holding their Swords in hand. "Attack!" Riley calls out and the two Rangers charge forward.

Riley walks forward, slashing on his left and right as he slashes down two soldiers on each side. He quickly turns around and slashes in a rightward stroke, striking down another, then sweeps his sword above his head and in another rightward stroke, slashes down two more in front of him.

Jordan holds up her sword in defensive position as two of the soldiers attack her and she quickly pushes forward with both her arms, knocking her two attackers back. She then moves forward and moving at average speed, she slashes first on her left than right, slashing down two soldiers on each side, then slashes her sword in a rightward stroke as she slashes down two more right in front of her.

Riley parries a blow from the front, but then two soldiers come in from behind him and slash at him on both sides. Riley groans in pain as he takes the hits on his left and right, and as he lets his guard down, the soldier in front of him slashes at him across the chest and he gets knocked back, groaning in pain as he's knocked back. Jordan looks over to him after slashing down another soldier. "Riley!" she says and runs over to him, Riley clutching his stomach as she helps him up. "Are you okay?!" she asks. Riley nods. "Yeah." he says. "But these guys are a little too much!" The two look forward as a large horde starts moving toward them. "You're right!" Jordan says. "We'd better get out of here!" She takes out her Jet Blaster and fires rapidly forward as she aims downward, the soldiers all looking away from the blaster fire as it hits the ground in front of them, and as they look forward, Jordan and Riley have disappeared, the soldiers hissing in frustration.

Orbiseror laughs as he walks through the city, civilians running away in shock. "Two Rangers down!" he says. "Now I'll take the other five out myself!" "Don't count on it!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?!" Orbiseror says as he turns around. Behind Orbiseror, Colt, Shelby, Aaron, Tosha and John run up, already Morphed. John points forward. "You'll return our friends now mutant!" he says. Orbiseror laughs. "I think your friends are comfortable where they are!" he says. "Why can't the six of us just have a little bit of fun?!" The Rangers all take out their weapons. "We'll have fun alright!" Aaron says. "Attack!" Colt says and the five charge forward, Orbiseror attacking as well.

The soldiers in dimension are all looking around, making hissing noises as they wander into an area that has several Maddox pillars and other debris around. As they keep moving down, Jordan is revealed to be peering from behind one of the pillars. She turns around and walks over to Riley, who is sitting down as he groans in pain. "Looks like we've lost them." she says. "Good!" Riley says. "Are you feeling okay Riley?" Jordan asks. "It looks like you got hit hard!" Riley shakes his head. "I've had worse!" he says. "Believe me!" Jordan nods as she sits down. "I guess." she says. "But I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't come with you and John in the first place!" Riley looks toward Jordan and gives her a look. Jordan looks down, looking as if she's upset. "What are you talking about Jordan?" he asks. Jordan shakes her head. "Its nothing." she says. "Really." "No!" Riley says, sounding a bit more serious. "Tell me." Jordan shakes her head. "I'd rather not Riley." she says. "Besides, it really is nothing." "You've been acting weird ever since our last fight with Akihiro Jordan!" Riley says. "And I don't know if Colt, Aaron, Tosha or Shelby have noticed, but I definitely have. You're usually so full of cheer and energy! Yet ever since you got hurt, you've been so. . .depressed it seems. And I think its time you opened up about it!" Jordan looks at Riley, who nods to her. "I guess talking to someone other than John would be nice. . .especially since I don't think this is something even John can fix." Riley tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asks. Jordan sighs. "Haven't you seen it Riley?" she asks. "I get poisoned by a mutant! I get my arm broken by Akihiro! And now here I am trapped in another dimension by a mutant and what's worse is that I've gotten you trapped inside! It seems like all I'm good at is getting in trouble! Unlike everyone else! The truth is. . .I'm far less of a Ranger than any of you are!" Riley shakes his head. "Jordan." he says. "That's ridiculous!" Jordan looks up. "No its true Riley!" she says. "Think about it. Colt is a good leader, not to mention he has his Battlizer. Aaron has his strength. Shelby's cheery and upbeat nature keeps the team together. Tosha has her focus and ability to keep the team in check. And you and John are both some of the most skilled fighters in all of Bio Force! And me. . .all I can do is get into trouble and have to be saved! I just rely on John to do everything! And if I have to rely on another Ranger for help. . .I can't call myself a true Ranger!" Riley looks to Jordan, scooting next to her to be a little closer. "You're speaking nonsense Jordan." he says. Jordan looks to him. "You've done a lot more for this team than you think." Jordan looks away. "Listen Jordan." Riley says. "If you weren't around, John would probably have no respect for us. He'd still be looking at us as just a bunch of weaklings. But one thing you should know is that if you weren't around, I don't think I could go on either." Jordan looks to him. "What do you mean Riley?" she asks. Riley looks to Jordan. "That day when I found out that Brandon couldn't be saved. . ." he begins. "When I found out that the man who taught me everything is now a permanent enemy of mine. I felt such despair and hopelessness. But you helped me realize that even if there's not much I can do to stop this threat, I mustn't give up hope. Even in a situation as hopeless as mine." Jordan looks away, looking downward. "I really helped you with that?" she asks. Riley nods. "I can't speak for the other Rangers Jordan." Riley says. "But I've certainly grown to see you as a friend! And the fact that you were able to help me overcome my grief in a hopeless situation. . .I can say that that's the nature of a true hero!" Jordan looks to Riley, who nods with a smile as he makes eye-contact with her. "You think that Riley?" she asks. "You really think that?!" Riley nods with a smile. "General Hale didn't choose you to be a Ranger just because you're related to John!" he says. "We're all the best of the best here! And that includes you!" Jordan smiles at Riley and puts her arms around him as he hugs him tightly, Riley looking a little surprised, but still smiling. "Thank you Riley!" she says. "You are so sweet!" She pulls away from Riley. "Okay!" she says as she stands up. "Now we need to find a way out of this place so we can help the others!" Riley nods and gets up as well, the two walking off.

Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward and open fires rapidly, Orbiseror just walking forward, unaffected by the fire. Aaron and Tosha run forward and strike at him with their weapons left and right respectively, but he resists the blows and punches both his arms forward, hitting the two Rangers and knocking them back, then slashing his staff in a rightward stroke, slashing both Rangers across the chest and knocking them both back hard. As the two fall back, John charges forward, wielding his Sky Sword. He jumps forward and slashes downward at Orbiseror, who holds up his staff in a defensive position, parrying the blow. The mutant pushes back and John quickly lets up on his blow and runs back. As he turns to his side, Colt quickly moves up, and wielding his Bio Blade, he slashes at Orbiseror from the right in a leftward stroke. Surprised from John's sudden movement, Orbiseror takes the blow and groans as Colt's blade hits against his stomach. As he groans, he drops his staff. As he does, John quickly moves over and picks up the staff. "NO!" Orbiseror says and Colt slashes him again across the chest, knocking him back. John holds up the staff. "Your days of sending people to dimensions are over!" John says and as the other four Rangers run up behind him, he holds the staff up and the same vortex appears above the Rangers. Riley and Jordan both slowly descend from it, the two unmorphed. The four Rangers run up to them. "Riley!" Aaron says. "Jordan!" Tosha says. "You two okay?!" John asks as he walks over to Jordan. Jordan nods. "Yes!" she says. "And we're ready to take this guy down!" John nods and Jordan takes the staff from him as she walks forward. She points forward. "Listen here mutant!" she says. "The Syndicate can do whatever they want! But I'm not going to let you cause anymore misery! I may get into trouble at times! And I may get into trouble in the future! But while I'm far from flawless. . .I'm still the Silver Bio Force Ranger!" Orbiseror groans, and then Jordan grips the staff with both her hands, and holding her knee up, she breaks the staff cleanly against her knee. "NO!" Orbiseror says. "I needed that!" Riley walks up next to Jordan, who holds up her Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" she calls out. Riley holds up his. "Ready!" he says. The two insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and call out "Bio Force! Override!" Their entire Morphing sequences are shown, split-screened, and once its completed, the Rangers go into roll call.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger!"  
The seven all hold out their fists. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men!" they call out. Jordan holds up her arm. "Power Rangers. . .!" she says, and the seven all strike the final pose as they call out "Bio Force!" together. Orbiseror growls as he holds his arms up, a pair of bladed weapons extending from his fists. The seven Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Jordan says and the seven all charge forward, Orbiseror charging as well. As they meet in place, Aaron and Tosha both attack him from the front, each ducking at a blow as he slashes at them with his blades, then slash at him from left and right with their Bio Axe and Bio Lance. Orbiseror groans in pain as he takes the hit, and then looks forward. Riley, Shelby and Jordan all come forward and aim their weapons forward, open firing with the Bio Crossbow, Bio Sniper and Jet Blasters, the mutant getting knocked back by heavy fire. Then he turns to his left, John running at him with his Sky Sword and Colt runs at him from the right with his Bio Blade, both Rangers slashing at the mutant from across as they pass him, then come together and throw their left feet up in a kick, the mutant groaning as he's knocked off his feet. The seven Rangers come together. "Now for the finisher!" Jordan says. She holds her arms out as the Bio Force Bazooka appears in her hands. "Bio Force Bazooka!" she says, and the other Rangers take their sides. Colt, Riley and Shelby stand on her right, and John, Aaron and Tosha on her left. The seven Rangers insert their Bio Tags into the sides. "Bio Tags!" they says. "Set!" Then Jordan pulls back on the forward handle, the Bio Tag slots folding up and the back slot opening. She takes out her Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" she says. "Set!" She inserts it in and closes it, the Bio Force Bazooka glowing as it charges. " _Bio Force!_ " the computerized voice calls out. " _Silver Charge! Activated!_ " The other Rangers take Jordan's back on their respective sides. The target sensor locks onto Orbiseror. "Bio Force Bazooka!" Jordan says, and she pulls the trigger. "Fire!" A silver energy blast erupts from the cannon as Jordan fires and pierces right through Orbiseror, who groans as he's hit. He turns around, groaning in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all look forward and Jordan nods. Riley walks over to her. "You did well Jordan!" he says. Jordan giggles a bit as she looks away.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka takes hold of the laser control blaster. "Its that time again." she says with an annoyed sigh. She pulls the trigger and the ship fires its lasers.

Orbiseror growls as he's zapped with the lasers and grows to his giant size. The Rangers all look up. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Zord time Colonel!" he says.

Maddox nods at Colt's message and types in the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord all launch. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Colt jumps into the Battle Tank and lands inside his cockpit. "Engaging combining sequence!" he says. He, Riley and John engage their Morphers to the control panel. Colt and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Mega Biozord sequence as the wings of the Flyer Jet attach to the head is shown, becoming a new battle helmet. The Rangers are shown arriving in the cockpit as the Rangers call out "Mega Biozord!"

The Megazord stands against Orbiseror. He aims his arms forward and sends a barrage of energy blasts at the Megazord, which walks through a series of explosions. "Lasers!" Jordan says, and the Mega Biozord holds out its arms as it open fires with laser fire, knocking Orbiseror back. "Engage blades!" Jordan says, and the Mega Biozord holds up its arms as it flies up into the air, Orbiseror looking up. "Charging up!" Colt says as the Megazord starts glowing, charging to full power. "Full power!" the Rangers all say as they point their arms forward. The Mega Biozord releases its full power blast of 13 energy blasts, all the color of one of the Zords in combo. The blasts all come together and hit Orbiseror, who groans in pain as he takes the hit and groans as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer on their victory. "WE DID IT!" Jordan says, sounding very excited. Riley looks back at her, nodding.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are sitting down for dinner, Riley putting out the plates. Jordan looks with excitement. "You actually made sweet and sour chicken Riley?!" she asks. Riley nods. "That's what you wanted right?!" he asks. Jordan giggles. "It looks so delicious!" she says. John walks in and looks over to Jordan, who starts clapping her hands excitedly. "I see Jordan's back to normal!" he says with a smile. Riley nods. "Yes sir!" he says. "You didn't by any chance say anything to her that made her feel better or something did you?!" John asks. Riley chuckles. "Let's just say. . .I helped Jordan just be herself!" he says. John smiles and looks as everyone starts sitting down, ready to eat as Jordan continues to look at the food with admiration as we fade to black.


	36. The Bio Voyager

The Bio Voyager

A fleet of Syndicate ships is flying through the air, spewing laser fire. On the ground, in the forest, a large battleship-like Zord is moving fast. The Zord is colored primarily navy blue, with black highlights. It has a pair of round wheels at the front, with a cockpit right at the very front of the hull, a pair of three-barreled laser cannons on both sides of the cockpit, and at the very back of the hull are three large cannons that are at the top of towers, the Bio Force logo on the sides of the back. Huge explosions erupt on the ground near it as the blaster fire misses it and hits against the ground. Colt sits in the cockpit, already Morphed, the cockpit slightly shuttering as a laser blast just misses it. "They're gaining on me Colonel!" he says. "I can't keep running!"

In the Bio Base Command Center, Maddox speaks into the communication microphone. "Increase speed Colt!" she says. "You need to gain a safe enough distance before you can activate the Megazord sequence!"

Colt nods. "Right!" he says and reaches to his right, grabbing the throttle and pushes it forward all the way. A huge jolt erupts as the Zord picks up speed. The Zord starts rocketing forward, away from the ships. Colt chuckles a bit. "Alright Colonel!" he says. "I'm read-" but he's cut off as an alarm goes off. He looks forward at the front of the console. Next to the main controls is a heat-radar made up of lights going up from green to red. Its now risen past green and yellow and is now in the red, the word OVERHEATING! flashing right next to it. "Scratch that Colonel!" he says. "The engine's overheating!" He looks forward, a large cliff appearing in the distance. He gasps as he grabs the main control stick and turns it to the right, attempting to move the Zord out of the way. But the Zord keeps on going, not responding to Colt's controls. "I can't control it!" Colt says. "Do something Colonel!"

Maddox leans forward toward the microphone again. "Try decreasing speed now Colt!" she says. "That should cool the engine down!"

Colt grabs the throttle and pulls it back. But as he looks forward, the speed on the Zord doesn't stop, continuing to approach the cliff at an unstoppable speed. And the overheating alarm is still blaring. "Its not slowing down Colonel!" he says. "I can't. . .AGGH!" He says and the Zord hits against the cliff, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Inside, Colt leans back in his chair as he bangs his hands against the control panel. Maddox and Dawson run into the training grounds and over to a small box in the very back. As they arrive, the upper half of the box opens up and Colt is revealed inside, the box revealing itself as a cockpit simulator. Colt takes off his helmet as he looks forward. "Are you okay?" Maddox asks. Colt nods. "Yes!" he says. "But this is the third time we've tried this simulation. And each time the Bio Voyager gets far too powerful for me to control! Its like once I give in more power, it gets a mind of its own!" Dawson nods. "I think this project is becoming too dangerous!" he says. "I say we shut this down!" Maddox looks back at him. "Are you serious Tom?!" she asks. "I spent several months completing this! Besides, Julius put a lot of work into completing the layout of this Zord. It would be a shame for all his work to amount to nothing." Colt nods. "And not to mention the Syndicate may have something up their sleeve!" he says. "The Bio Voyager could one day be the difference between victory and defeat!" Maddox nods. Dawson sighs. "Okay." he says. "But if we have no success in a few days, then we're shutting it down!" Maddox nods. "I'll take a look at the inner schematics then!" she says. "And try to find the problem." Colt nods as he sighs, leaning back in the cockpit's seat.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Vulkar walks in with another mutant commander, the mutant clad in purple-colored armor over his orange body, and a bull-like face with orange-colored horns extending from his head. The mutant follows Vulkar as he walks over to Sion on his throne. "Your Highness!" he says. "I present to you Commander Taureus!" The mutant bows. "Your Highness!" he says. Ahsoka walks over to Taureus. "I've heard of you!" she says. "You're supposed to be one of the strongest mutants in the entire army!" Taureus shrugs. "Guess I've just been lucky in the past!" he's said. Ragnos walks over. "Well you'll require a lot more than just luck against the Bio Force Rangers!" he says. Sion nods. "That's right!" he says. "They've proven to be very formidable adversaries. How do you expect to defeat them?!" Taureus laughs. "Its simple!" he says. "Brute force!"

Maddox is in her office and at her laptop, typing in a code as data is shown, technical readouts of the Bio Voyager appearing on the screen. She looks at it, thinking to herself. "So every time speed increases," she says, "the core engine overheats, which overrides the control system. Well maybe if I tried diverting some of the power from the front core, it could allow for more power to be added, which would prevent overheating!" She smiles as she inserts types in a code on her laptop, looking at her laptop. As she's done, she takes out a flash-drive she had plugged into her laptop and walks outside, into the Command Center. She walks over to the main computer, and plugs the flash-drive inside. "Once I install this last change," she says, "there will be no problems at all!" She types in one last code, then hits a main key. "And done!" she says, smiling. "Now all I have to do is. . ." But as starts typing a new code in, she hears the sounds of engines starting up and looks toward the viewing monitor showing the Zord Holding Bay. "OH NO!" she says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the door suddenly opens and the Bio Voyager launches forward and out into the forest, moving forward at an unstoppable pace.

Maddox looks forward and her eyes widen with horror. "OH NO!" she says. "I must have made a mistake typing out the code! Umm. . ." She reaches toward a red button near the panel. She presses it and the alarm sounds. A second later, Dawson, John, and Aaron all run in, John and Aaron dressed in their workout clothes. "What's wrong Julia?!" Dawson asks. Maddox looks at Dawson, looking rather embarrassed. "Well. . I. . .uhh. . ." she says. "WELL?!" Dawson asks. "Spit it out!" Maddox points forward. "The Bio Voyager got loose!" she says. "And I can shut it down!" Dawson's eyes widen with shock. "WHAT?!" he asks. "I thought you had it under control!" "I did too!" Maddox says. "Well," John says, "we got to stop that thing right now! Before it hurts someone!" He turns to Aaron. "Come on!" he says and Aaron nods and the two Rangers rush out of the Command Center. Dawson glares at Maddox.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Blackbird Zord is docked inside. John and Aaron rush into the cockpit, still unmorphed, and John sits in the pilot seat as Aaron stands behind him. John reaches up and hits three switches above him on the right and three more above him on the left. As he hits the switches, the Blackbird Zord's kick in and then John pulls back on a lever to release the harnesses. The Blackbird Zord hovers down, and John pushes the throttle all the way forward before pushing forward on the main stick, the Blackbird Zord flying straight ahead at full speed.

As the Bio Voyager keeps running through the land, the Blackbird Zord catches up with it, flying right above it. As it does, John pulls back on the throttle, decreasing speed. "Alright Aaron!" he says. "You take the controls! I'm going in!" Aaron nods and as John gets out of the pilots seat and rushes out the back, Aaron sits down and takes the main stick.

The boarding ramp of the Blackbird Zord slowly lowers. John walks down to the end, holding onto one of the bars to balance himself. He holds his Morpher up to his mouth. "Hold her steady Aaron!" he says. "I'm going down now!" He lets go of the bar and jumps down. As he's falling down, he takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" he says and he Morphs in midair as he falls toward the Zord. He lands in the center on top of the hull. As he gets up he holds his arm up as he shields himself from the air current given off from the heavy speed. He runs forward until he arrives at the top of the cockpit. He groans as he opens the hatch up and quickly jumps inside. He holds his Morpher up to his mouth again. "I'm in the cockpit Colonel!" he says.

Maddox leans toward the microphone. "Try to stop it John!" she says. "And hurry! The sensors are detecting that its only a few miles away from the city!"

"Huh?!" John says as he looks forward, seeing the city in the distance. He grabs the main control stick and tries to turn it to the right. But the Zord just keeps on going forward. "Its not responding to the controls!" he says. "I can't control it!"

Dawson glares at Maddox as she looks in horror.

"Uhhh. . ." John thinks, then he looks up, the Blackbird Zord still hovering above the Bio Voyager. He holds up his Morpher to his mouth again. "Aaron!" he says. "Back the Blackbird up and use its lasers to fire at the Zord's engines! That should stop it in its tracks!"

Aaron leans toward the microphone of the Blackbird Zord. "Are you insane?" he says. "You could get killed!"

"There's no other way!" John says. "Just do it!"

Aaron groans. "Alright!" he says disgustedly. He pulls back on the throttle and the Blackbird Zord slows down as the Bio Voyager keeps moving forward. As the Blackbird Zord is about ten feet behind the Bio Voyager, Aaron pushes forward until the throttle is in the center, keeping the Blackbird Zord at its current speed. He grabs hold of the trigger and looks at the targeting computer as the red circle locks onto the Bio Voyager's rear engine. He pulls the trigger and the Blackbird Zord spews laser fire from its nose cannon.

As the lasers hit the Bio Voyager, John jolts forward as the Zord is hit and sparks fly from the back of the cockpit. Sparks shower from the engines as they shut down. The Zord suddenly starts slowing down, moving forward for another few yards until it finally slows to a stop, only a few hundred feet away from the city. John sighs as he leans back in the seat.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUILIA?!" Dawson asks, clearly outraged. In the Bio Base, Dawson and Maddox are standing in Dawson's office, the other Rangers listening in. Maddox just stands at attention. "It was a minor mistake sir!" she says. "I was just about to. . ." "No excuses!" Dawson says, still mad. "You endangered the city with that Zord, you put John's life on the line in order to stop it, and you've also damaged this Zord that took us six months and half a billion dollars just to make!" "Sir I. . ." Maddox begins. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" Dawson says. Maddox continues to stand, though she has a bit of a scared expression she's trying to hide. "I told you that this project was way too dangerous!" Dawson says. "And you gave me your word that you would do everything to make sure it got better! And look what happened!" "Tom. . ." Maddox continues. "I'm still not done!" Dawson says. "This project was your responsibility and you failed to keep it in check!" Maddox keeps looking at him. Dawson sighs. "I'm sorry Julia." he says. "But this is just too much. I'm relieving you of your duties in Bio Force." Maddox's eyes widen with shock. "Tom. . .!" she says. "Are you serious?!" Dawson nods. "This is just too serious an issue!" he says. "And the rules say that in a situation like this, whoever is responsible for the incident has to be relieved." Maddox looks at Dawson, who sighs. "I'm sorry Julia." he says. "But I just can't let this mistake slide." Maddox looks at Dawson in disbelief. "Yeah Tom." she says, sighing, as if knowing that what he's saying is right. "I'm sorry too." She reaches over to her shoulder and unpins the Lieutenant Colonel rank from her uniform, setting it down. She gives Dawson one last look before turning around and walking out, Dawson looking after her. As Maddox walks out of the office, the Rangers, who were at the left of the door, look after her, everyone looking shocked.

The Rangers all stand at attention in the Bio Base Command Center as Dawson stands in the front. "Rangers." he says. "As I'm sure you may be already aware of, Lieutenant Colonel Julia Maddox is being relieved of her position as Chief Technology Officer and Executive Officer of the Bio Force Earth Branch." The Rangers all nod. "We are aware of that Colonel!" Colt says. "But we are all concerned about how we will be able to operate in her absence." Dawson looks to them. "I'll be filling in for her for the time being!" he says. The Rangers all maintain serious expressions, but clearly look worried. "Anyway," Dawson says, "I called you all here just to inform you. That will be all. Dismissed!" The Rangers all exit attention and walk out.

The Rangers are meeting in the lounge area, although Colt is absent. "I can't believe Colonel just fired her!" Aaron says. "I mean. . .yes she made a mistake, but no one's perfect!" "Well most mistakes don't involve the city almost being destroyed Aaron!" Tosha says. "So you're just siding with him firing Maddox Tosha?!" Aaron asks. "We can't survive without her! Everything we can do is because of what she can do!" "We just have to make do with what we have then." John says. "There's no talking Colonel out of decisions he's made. . .I know that much."

Colt walks into the park, where he looks forward, Maddox sitting on the park bench. He smiles as he walks forward to her. "What's up. . .Colonel?" he asks as he sits down next to her. Maddox looks away. "Don't call me that anymore Colt!" she says. "I don't own that rank anymore!" "Well that's the name I grew up calling you!" Colt says. "So I'm going to keep calling you that! Besides. . .your relief hasn't been official yet! Nor can it ever be official until a General is able to approve it!" "Tom is relieving me Colt!" she says. "And there's nothing I can do about it!" "You can try talking to him again." Colt says. Maddox shakes her head. "It'll be useless!" she says. "Besides, the sad thing is that what he said is the truth. The Bio Voyager was my responsibility and I let it loose on the city! Even if it was an accident, it still happened! So I have to face the consequences of my actions. . .even if its cost me my job!" Colt looks to her. "We both know that Colonel's just under stress!" he says. Maddox looks to him. "You know Colonel more than anyone!" Colt says. "If I remember correctly, you two were at the academy together. You two got your commissions together. And you two toured together! That's how you guys came across me!" Maddox looks up, thinking back.

Flashbacks from a previous episode are shown as younger versions of Dawson and Maddox arriving on the Planet Falrone are shown. This is followed by shots of them arriving in Colt's destroyed house, and finding Colt as a child, both exchanging happy looks.

"And you two raised me together as well!" Colt says. "So I think you and Colonel know each other pretty well!" Maddox looks back at him. "Maybe Colt." she says. "But I also know that there's no talking Tom out of anything once he's made up his mind! And he's right anyway! I did make a mistake! Didn't I just tell you that?!" Colt gives Maddox a look again. "The Lieutenant Colonel Julia Maddox I know wouldn't act like this!" he says. "Not the Lieutenant Colonel Maddox who raised me! You've always been confident in your abilities. So why after one mistake are you just suddenly feeling sorry for yourself?" Maddox looks to Colt. "Because I did it again!" she says. Colt tilts his head in confusion. "Did what again?" he asks. Maddox sighs. "I've never told anyone this." she says. "Not even Tom. But. . .when I was younger, I never really succeeded in anything."

As Maddox keeps talking, brief flashes of her past are shown as she's shown as a little girl. As a little girl, Maddox is shown as a very nerdy type of girl: wearing thick glasses, her hair tied in pigtails and braces on her teeth. "I was always a failure at just about everything!" she says. "I was a social outcast in school." As she says this, she's shown walking forward, carrying her books and people laughing at her from behind her back as she keeps walking, Maddox crying to herself. "I was incredibly clumsy and had absolutely no life outside of school!" As she says this, Maddox is seen walking down stairs in school as someone holds out their leg, intentionally tripping her, Maddox falling down four stairs as she hits the ground, people laughing as she looks up, her mouth red and bloody.

Maddox snaps back. "The only thing I ever succeeded in was school." Maddox says. "I got into M.I.T. and then I got into Bio Force. And I really thought that from that point forward, I would succeed in life. But then I went and messed up again!" Colt looks to her. "You're being too hard on yourself Colonel!" he says. "Besides, have you ever wondered where we would be if you hadn't succeeded in where you were?" Maddox looks to him. "You've succeeded in far more than you think Colonel!" Colt says. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have a home and would have probably died in that house after a few days. But the most important thing is that if it weren't for you, the Bio Force Rangers would never exist." Maddox looks down. "You created everything!" Colt says. "Our Morphers, Zords, weapons. Sure we may all be skilled soldiers, but without anything you've made, we'd be helpless against the Syndicate! And without you Colonel. . .I don't think we can survive!" Maddox looks to Colt. Then his Morpher goes off. Colt takes it out and unfolds it as he holds it up to his ear. "Go for Colt!" he says. "The city plaza has been hit by a mutant attack!" John's voice calls out. Colt nods. "I'm on my way!" he says. He puts his Morpher away and gets up, turning to walk away. But then he stops, turning back to Maddox. "Listen Colonel." he says. "I can't say anything to make you change your mind. But the Lieutenant Colonel Maddox I knew would never let something as much as a mistake, big or not, get her down. And I know that while we may put up a good fight, we can't survive without you! Just keep that in mind. . .before you decide to just give up!" Maddox looks to Colt, who gives a final nod before running off, Maddox looking after him.

Taureus slashes his bladed staff in a rightward stroke, sending an energy slash forward. Riley, Jordan and Shelby, who were aiming their blasters forward to attack, take the hit and groan as they're knocked off their feet and blown away. As they fall back, Aaron and Tosha grasp their weapons as they charge forward. As they reach him, they lunge their weapons forward, stabbing at the mutant, who holds up his staff, blocking both blows. Then he pushes his staff forward, knocking both Rangers back and off-guard, and in another rightward slash, strikes both Rangers across their stomachs, sending them flying back. As the two Rangers are knocked down and groan, John runs past them and growls. The mutant laughs, but as John nears him, and the mutant attempts to counterattack by striking at him from above, John, as if he anticipated the move, brings up his Sky Sword and parries the blow, pushing the staff back and then slashing the mutant across the stomach in a rightward stroke of his own. The mutant gets pushed back and growls, charging at John, his horns first. John gasps and as the mutant nears him, John quickly drops his sword and grabs the mutant's horns, struggling against the mutant as it attempts to push him forward. John groans in distress as he struggles against the mutant, the two standing in place as they push against each other, neither side budging an inch. John keeps groaning as his feet suddenly start sliding against the ground, and finally, Taureus groans as he charges forward. The force proves to be too much for John and Taureus's horns strike against his chest, sending him flying back before he hits the side of a building and flies back down to the ground. "JOHN!" the Rangers call out as they rush to his side, Shelby and Jordan helping him up. As Taureus walks up to them, he laughs. "Do you really think that you are a match for me?!" he asks. "I'm one of the strongest mutants in the universe! There is no human that is a match for me!" The Rangers all groan as they look forward. Colt runs up, already Morphed. "Colt!" Aaron says. Colt runs over to them. "Are you guys okay?!" he asks. Everyone nods. Colt looks forward. "You guys hang tight!" he says. "I'll take it from here!" He holds up his fist, engaging his Battlizer Morpher. He hits the activation switch. "Battlizer Mode!" he says. And Colt's transformation sequence is featured as he transforms to Battlizer Mode. Colt holds up his fists in a readied position, ready to fight. Taureus growls as he charges forward. As he does, Colt holds up his arms and catches the mutant's horns, stopping the mutant in its tracks. As the mutant hits against him, Colt grabs his hold of his horns and stands his ground as he struggles against the mutant, the mutant pushing forward. Colt pushes back on the mutant by his horns, and the mutant groans as he gets pushed back. "Is that all you got?!" Colt asks. Taureus growls. "You're pretty strong!" he says. "Thanks!" Colt says as he holds up his first. He slides up all three switches. "Final Mode!" he says. "Engage!" He glows again as the Battlizer transforms again, his wings extending out and his Battlizer Sword appearing in his hand. He grips it with both hands and charges forward. Taureus raises his staff up and charges forward as well, growling. As the two meet, their weapons clash. Taureus strikes at Colt's right, but Colt quickly parries and kicks the mutant back with his right foot, the mutant retreating. Colt holds up his sword in a readied position as it glows, charging to full power. "Bio Battle Strike!" he says. "Full Power!" And in a leftward stroke as he grips the Battlizer Sword with both hands, he sends an energy slash forward at Taureus. Taureus holds up his staff to defend himself, but the slash quickly cuts through his staff, breaking it cleanly in half as it pierces right through his body. The mutant drops the broken fragments of his staff as he clutches his stomach in pain, groaning as he turns around and falls forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. Colt looks on.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ahsoka takes up the laser control blaster. "This is getting boring!" she says as she points it forward. The _Great Chimaera_ fires its lasers.

Taureus growls as he's zapped with the lasers, growing to full size. The Rangers all look up. "Things just got bigger again!" John says. Colt takes out his Morpher as his Battlizer powers down. "Let's go guys!" he says, and holds his Morpher up to his mouth. "Colonel!" he says. "We need the Zords!"

Dawson stands above the computer. "Right Rangers!" he says into the microphone. "Uhhh. . ." he says as he looks over the panel. "Oh that's right!" He types in the code on the keyboard.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Blackbird Zord all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Colt jumps into the Bio Speeder and John jumps into the Flyer Jet. "Megazord Mode!" the two call out as they engage their Morphers to their control panels. Colt hits the "*" key on his Morpher while John this the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown as the Rangers call out "Bio Force Megazord!" Then the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence is shown as John and Jordan call out "Bio Flyer Megazord!" The two Megazords stand against Taureus. "Let's go guys!" Colt says and the two Megazords charge forward at Taureus. The mutant laughs as he holds his fists up. John points forward. "Take this!" he says and the Bio Flyer Megazord swings his right blade at Taurues, only for the mutant to turn to the side and block the blow with his left horn. "What?!" Jordan says. Then Taureus pushes his left horn forward, knocking the Bio Flyer Megazord off-guard and striking it with his right horn, knocking it back. The two Rangers groan as their cockpits shutter violently. The Bio Force Megazord grabs hold of Taureus and tries to pull him back, but the mutant quickly backs his head against the Megazord's head, knocking it back, and then turns around, striking the Megazord with his horns as well, knocking the Megazord back, the Rangers all groaning as well as their cockpits shutter violently.

"Colonel!" Colt's voice calls out. "This mutant is far too strong! We need help!" "The Bio Flyer's losing power!" John says. "Do something!" Aaron's voice says. Dawson looks desperately over the computer, trying to figure out what to do. "Uhh. . .well maybe if I. . .no not sure that'll work!" As the camera pans to the base behind him, Maddox is revealed to be behind him. "You're right Tom!" she says, and Dawson looks up, shocked at what he hears. "That won't work at all!" Maddox says. Dawson looks behind him. "Julia?" he says. "Wha. . .?!" Maddox looks forward. "You may have fired me Tom!" he says. "But even if I'm not a Bio Force Officer, I am the creator of the Bio Force Rangers! And I'm the one who knows them the best." She looks Dawson in the eyes with a no-nonsense look. "I don't care if you try to have me forcibly removed or arrested here! Right now it looks like the Rangers need my help! And we both know you can't help them! So let me do my job!" Dawson looks at Julia.

Taureus charges forward and hits both Megazords with his horns, striking them hard. The two Megazords are knocked back and then, aiming his head forward, Taureus aims his head forward and both his horns emit an energy blast from in between them, the blast hitting the Megazords. The Rangers all groan as they're hit, sparks flying from their cockpit's consoles. The seven Rangers all fall from their cockpits as the Megazords vanish. The Rangers all de-morph as they hit the ground, everyone groaning in pain.

"Colonel!" Colt's voice calls out. "The Bio Force and Bio Flyer are down! I repeat, Bio Force and Bio Flyer down!" Dawson looks toward the communicator, and then to Maddox, who keeps looking at him intently. Dawson sighs and then steps back, leaning toward the microphone. Maddox nods and walks over. "Colt do you read me?!" she calls out.

As the Rangers are all struggling up, Colt smiles as he takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says. "I knew you'd be back!"

Maddox smiles as she keeps talking. "That mutant is far too strong for the other Megazords!" she says. "I know what to do, but I need you to hold it off! Give me more time!"

Colt nods. "Send me the Battle Zords then!" he says.

Maddox nods and types the code to launch the Zords again. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Battle Zords all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ "

Colt nods to the other Rangers and Riley, Shelby, Tosha and Aaron all step forward. "Come on!" he says, and the five all run forward. John and Jordan just stand and watch.

The five Rangers jump forward and into their Battle Zords, Morphing as they do. "Bio Force! Override!" they call out. Colt lands in the Battle Tank, and engages his Morpher to the panel. "Megazord Mode!" he says and hits the "*" key. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the final shot of the Bio Battle Megazord sequence is shown. "Bio Battle Megazord!" the Rangers all call out.

Maddox brings up the schematics of the Bio Voyager on the computer. "The Bio Voyager runs on a great power than the other Zords!" Maddox says as she's typing in a code. "If I balance out the power distribution evenly and divert power away from the main core, that should allow for a better control and prevent the engine from overheating!" Dawson looks to Maddox, smiling a bit in admiration.

"Tank Fire!" Colt says and the Bio Battle Megazord aims his right arm forward and open fires with the Battle Tank's laser fire. But Taureus just walks through the fire and keeps charging toward the Megazord, tackling it and pushing it back. The five Rangers all groan as sparks fly from their cockpit consoles again. Taureus keeps pushing the Megazord forward until it hits the side of a building and pins it, the Megazord banging its arms uselessly against the mutant as it tries to free itself.

Maddox types in a code to the computer, the schematics still appearing on the computer. Then finally she hits a final key and smiles. "Done!" she says. "This should do it! But no time to test it!" She leans toward the microphone. "Colt!" she says. "Come in!"

Colt groans as his cockpit keeps shuttering. He holds up his Morpher. "Yes Colonel?!" he calls out. "I've completed the changes in the Bio Voyager! It should work now! I'm sending it to you now! Here's the Tag!" Colt looks down as the Bio Tag appears, this one navy-blue colored with a stylized "14" on it. "Alright!" Colt says.

Maddox types in a new code on the computer.

The doors to the Zord Holding Bay open up as the Bio Voyager slowly makes its way out, moving forward. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _VOYAGER!_ "

Colt looks to his left. The Bio Voyager moves in and stops a few feet away from the mutant. "Alright!" he says. In a long shot, Colt is shown jumping from the Bio Battle Megazord to the Bio Voyager's cockpit. As he lands, he locks his Morpher onto the panel. "Alright!" he says. "Bio Tag!" He holds up his Tag and inserts it into his Morpher. "Set!" He inserts it inside, the cockpit glowing as the Zord powers up.

The Bio Battle Megazord looks toward the Bio Voyager. "Whoa!" Shelby says. "That's what I call a battleship!" Aaron says.

As the Bio Voyager keeps powering up, John and Jordan both run up as they keep watching the fight, smiling as they see the Bio Voyager. "Sweet!" Jordan says.

Colt pushes forward on his controls. "Let's go!" he says and the Zord suddenly starts moving forward. Taureus looks to his left as the Zord starts coming at him. Leaving the Bio Battle Megazord where it is, Taureus stands against it. Colt pushes forward on the control stick as he pulls the trigger. "Voyage Lasers!" he says. The Bio Voyager fires a barrage of laser fire from both the cannons on the side of its cockpit and the cannons mounted on the top of the three towers in the back. Taureus groans as he's knocked back from the power of the lasers. "Alright!" Colt says. Maddox's voice comes on his Morpher again. "Alright Colt!" she says. "You're go for Megazord Mode now!" "Alright!" Colt says. He reaches forward and hits "#" button on his Morpher. " _TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Then Colt hits the activation switch on his Morpher. "Bio Voyager!" he says. "Megazord Mode now!"

The Bio Voyager stands up on its back. As it does, the towers on the back with the laser cannons mounted on the front, fold forward into the back, the cannons pointing out. As the Bio Voyager stands up, its back end splits in two, forming legs. The front end with the wheels in the front and the frontward laser cannons mounted split up and fold down until they're at the sides of the Megazord, the wheels folding to the side and hands extending out of the ends, the two sides becoming arms. Then the front cockpit end folds over the front, becoming a chest, and a head slowly raises out of the top. The head is colored mainly silver with black and navy-blue highlights. With that, the Megazord has completed transformation and poses as Colt calls out "Bio Voyager Megazord!"

As the Bio Battle Megazord looks on, the Rangers all admire it. "Awesome!" Tosha says. "Yeah!" Riley says.

John and Jordan both look on with admiration.

Maddox gives a sigh of relief as the Bio Voyager Megazord appears on the screen, Dawson also smiling.

Taureus growls as he charges forward at the Megazord. Colt points forward. "Lasers!" he says. The Bio Voyager Megazord points its arms forward, the laser cannons from the front of the hull now mounted on the Megazord's forearms, and the Megazord spews laser fire from both the laser cannons on its forearms and the cannons that are mounted on its knees that come from the cannon towers that have folded in. Taureus keeps taking laser fire, but still keeps on coming. "Here it comes!" Colt says. But as Taureus comes at the Megazord, the Megazord quickly reaches forward and grabs his horns. Taureus keeps charging forward, but his feet scrape uselessly against the ground as it fails to move the Bio Voyager Megazord even an inch. Colt chuckles. "This Megazord is awesome!" he says. "What strength!"

John and Jordan smile as they both watch.

As Taureus keeps trying to push forward, the Bio Voyager Megazord starts stretching his horns back. The mutant groans in pain from the force until, quite suddenly, his horns snap off. The mutant groans in pain as he retreats back. "Take this!" Colt says, and throwing its right leg forward, the Bio Voyager Megazord kicks Taureus back, knocking the mutant off his feet as he goes flying back. The Bio Voyager Megazord throws the two horns broken off of Taureus away. "Now for the finisher!" Colt says as he points forward. The Megazord starts glowing brightly as it charges to full power. "Full Power!" Colt calls and he pushes forward on the trigger. The Megazord's arms glow, and then, in two movements, the Megazord throws two karate chop attacks in a diagonal movement, first with its right arm, then its left arm, creating an "X" chop attack. Taureus takes the hit and groans in pain as he retreats back. He turns around and falls forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion, the Bio Voyager Megazord turning around and posing as its enemy goes down.

The Bio Battle Megazord keeps looking on, the Rangers standing up out of their seats as they all cheer. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "Woo!" Tosha says.

John and Jordan both cheer too. "Looking good Colt!" Jordan calls out.

Maddox smiles as she looks on. "Well done Colt!" she says. Colt appears on the viewing monitor, chuckling a bit. "Couldn't have done it without you Colonel!" he says. Maddox smiles a bit. Looking at Colt as well, Dawson also smiles, also chuckling.

The Bio Voyager Megazord makes one last poses at its victory.

The Rangers stand at attention as Dawson walks forward, face-to-face with Maddox. "I would like to apologize for my previous actions!" he says. "It was my own mistake to fire you so fast Julia! Not only did I endanger the city with my reckless judgement, but I also hurt the confidence of a good friend!" Maddox, dressed back in her uniform, smiles. Dawson takes out Maddox's rank insignia and pins it on her shoulder. "By my order," he says, "you are hereby reinstated as Chief Technology Officer and Executive Officer of the Bio Force Earth Branch. . .Lieutenant Colonel Maddox!" The Rangers all smile as Dawson is completed. "Thank you sir!" Maddox says as she salutes. "No Julia!" Dawson says. "Thank you. . .for all that you've done!" He returns the salute, and as Maddox lowers her arm, Dawson walks over to Maddox and gives her a hug, the Rangers all smiling. As the two break away, the Rangers all walk over. "We're glad to have you back Colonel!" Jordan says. "Yeah!" Aaron says. "Alright!" Riley says. "Now I'm going to make dinner! And its Colonel's favorite!" "Yeah!" Aaron says. The Rangers start to walk out. "Oh and one thing." Aaron continues. "Next time we use the Bio Voyager, I call dibs on using it next!" "HEY!" Tosha says. "What makes you so special?!" "Well. . ." Aaron begins, and as the two start to get into another argument, dialogue inaudible, Maddox looks outside the Command Center, smiling as she looks at Colt. "Thank you Colt!" she thinks to herself. The Rangers keep on arguing, Maddox looking on as we fade to black.


	37. The Syndicate Strikes Back Part 1

The Syndicate Strikes Back Part 1

The Bio Force Megazord in Battle Tank Bomber Formation and the Bio Flyer Megazord are firing lasers above, taking out a large fleet of Syndicate Ships. "You bile Syndicate rats may have superior numbers!" Colt says. "But we'll always stop you!" The Megazords continue to spew out fire, shooting down the ships. After a series of more shots, they take out the wave, only for the Megazords to keep looking forward and see another wave. "That must be the last of them!" John says. "Then let's haul out the big guns!" Aaron says. He holds up the Bio Voyager Tag. "Bio Voyager!" he calls out.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Voyager deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces " _VOYAGER!_ "

Aaron jumps into the cockpit and locking his Morpher onto the panel. "Alright!" he says. "Let's finish this!" He pushes forward on the trigger. "Voyage Lasers!" he says. "Maximum firepower!" The Bio Voyager aims its front and back laser cannons upward, and spews out laser fire, shooting down the remaining ships in a matter of seconds. The two Megazords pose behind the Bio Voyager as the Rangers cheer on their victory. "That's another victory for us!" Colt says. The Megazords pose.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the Megazords appear on the viewing screen. Sion screams in anger as he gets out of his throne, and walk over to the Reptilitron at the right console, banging him on the head. "Why must those idiot Rangers interfere with my plans every single damn time?!" he says angrily. As he keeps ranting, he paces back and forth. "My entire life I've always gotten what I wanted! So why can't I have this victory! I'M THE EMPEROR'S SON! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH SUCH INCONVENIENCES!" Ragnos looks to Sion, chuckling to himself. "And you said I can't command an invasion!" he thinks to himself. "Well don't worry! Once I see the opportunity, I'll gladly put you out of your misery!" Ahsoka walks over to Sion. "Your Highness!" she says. "Please contain yourself! We should think up another plan on how to defeat the Rangers!" Sion stops and starts breathing heavily. Then he looks back to Ahsoka. "You're. . .right Captain." he says. "Eh?!" Ahsoka thinks to herself. "He. . .actually agreed with me?!" She giggles a bit in her mind as she looks away, her face glowing bright red again. Vulkar steps forward. "Shall I select another mutant commander Your Highness?" Vulkar asks. "Well. . ." Sion begins, but then the alarm goes off in the ship. Ahsoka walks over to the left communications console. "What is it Captain?" Sion asks. As Ahsoka looks on, one of the crimson and black Syndicate Ships is shown on the screen. "There's a ship from His Majesty's Death Fleet signing in!" she says. "Requesting permission to dock with us!" "Father's Death Fleet?!" Sion asks. "Tell it to dock immediately!" "At once My Lord!" Ahsoka says and types in a code. "Follow me everyone!" Sion says, and Ahsoka, Ragnos and Vulkar follow him off the bridge as he walks out of the leftward exit.

As the ship docks into the hangar, Sion, Ragnos, Vulkar and Ahsoka walking into the hangar, two soldiers walk down from the boarding ramp. The two soldiers feature black-colored armor over their crimson-colored bodies, their heads also having an armored appearance and both are carrying spears, which they hold crossed as they walk down the ramp side-by-side. As they get to the end of the ramp, the two hold their spears to their sides as they bow to Sion as he walks up in front of them. "We are honored to be in your presence Prince Sion!" one says, speaking in a dark voice. "What are you two doing here?!" Sion asks. Ahsoka steps forward. "You two are Armoroids! You are the soldiers of Emperor Agolian's Elite Guard! Why are you here?!" "We apologize for the unexpected arrival Your Highness!" one of the Armoroids says. "But His Majesty has heard word of these. . .Bio Force Rangers that are interfering with the Syndicate's conquest of Earth!" Sion nods. "Yes!" he says. "Those idiot humans keep interfering with my plans!" The other Armoroid laughs. "Well Your Highness," he says, "His Majesty has sent us here to give you something that will guarantee your victory over them!" "Huh?" Sion asks. Everyone looks to the back of the hangar, which was closed, and as the doors open, a giant robot is revealed to have been docked inside. The robot has an armored warrior appearance, featuring a blue and purple color scheme. Its face features a black-visor with a spike extending from the very top of its head. Two blue-colored jackknives extend from its forearms, and on its knuckles are three laser cannons each. Everyone looks in awe. "By the word of His Majesty Emperor Agolian Himself," one of the Armoroids says, "we present to you the _Beast's Talon,_ the strongest and most powerful war machine in the universe and the Syndicate's most deadliest weapon!" Ahsoka covers her mouth in awe. "The _Beast's Talon_?!" she says. "I never knew it actually existed! Its so beautiful!" "Magnificent!" Vulkar says. "His Majesty wishes for you to use this weapon to eliminate these Rangers and quicken the conquest of Earth Your Highness!" one of the Armoroids says. Sion looks up in awe. "I can't believe my father sent me this!" he says. Ragnos looks to Sion. "So His Majesty has finally sent his idiot son the best aid he can get?!" he thinks to himself. He chuckles. "This may be just what I need. . .to put this brat in his place!" Sion looks up as he walks forward, looking at the _Beast's Talon_ intently. "Thank you father!" he says. "With such a machine, I'll be unstoppable!" Ahsoka's face glows bright red again. "Yes Your Highness!" she says. "You most definitely will!" Sion holds his hands up. "With this," he shouts out, "my victory is assured!"

In the Bio Base lounge, Colt, John, Tosha, Riley, and Aaron are playing poker as Jordan is reading a magazine and Shelby is watching TV. "The Syndicate has been attacking a lot lately." Jordan says. "Yeah." Shelby says. "They'll never learn they're lesson!" "Well," John says, "we'd better enjoy this time while it lasts. Because when you're fighting the Syndicate Space Empire, fights may be easy at first, but they get more and more difficult as time goes on!" Colt looks up. "Lighten up John!" he says. "We're doing a good job so far!" John looks up to Colt. "Maybe," he says, "but believe me. . .the Syndicate has something planned. I'm sure of it!" Riley looks to him. "You're being a little negative today John." he says. "Besides, fighting the Syndicate is important. Not just for protecting the world, but for our own reasons too!" Aaron nods. "That's right." he says. "That's why we can't lose!" John gives a skeptical look. Tosha looks to him. "I thought you had a reason to fight too John." she says. "In fact I would think that you have the biggest reason to fight. So why so negative?" John looks down, thinking back.

He has a frief flashback again of Kumiko as she dies in his arms. ". . .please fight on for both of us now." Kumiko says. "John-san."

Cut to another flashback of Captain Leo as he charges forward into a horde of Reptilitrons, John looking in shock as he screams out "CAPTAIN LEO!"

John snaps back. He looks down at his hand, than just throws his cards on the table. "I fold!" he says and he gets out of his chair, walking out of the lounge, the others looking after him.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone stands on the bridge. "With the _Beast's Talon_ in my possession," Sion says, "those Rangers will be powerless to stop me!" "But who will we send to pilot it?" Ahsoka asks. "The machine is no minor tank or ship! This is the most advanced and deadliest weapon that the Empire uses! We can't just use anyone to pilot it!" Sion turns around, chuckling. "That's easy Captain!" he says. "I'll pilot it myself!" "What?!" Ahsoka asks. Sion chuckles. "Yes Ahsoka!" he says. "And I'll show you all how truly capable I am!" Then he turns to Ragnos. "Especially you General!" Ragnos looks to him. "Huh?" he says. Sion chuckles. "We both know why you were sent here to assist with the invasion of Earth! My father has no faith in me! He believes the exact same thing that everyone else does: that I'm just some spoiled brat that can never hold up to his standards! And we all know that you think that too!" "Yes!" Ragnos thinks to himself. "And this will be where you definitely prove it!" "How can you think that Your Highness?!" Ragnos says out loud. "That's not true!" "Don't lie to me!" Sion says. "We know that's true! You yourself said it when my father assigned you to this! I was there!" Ragnos gasps.

Ragnos is shown kneeling before a figure, sitting on a throne inside the Imperial Palace, two Armoroids standing at his side. The figure's back is to the camera. "You know why you must go right General Ragnos?" the figure says, speaking in a dark and commanding voice. Ragnos nods. "Yes Your Majesty!" he says. The camera pans to finally reveal Emperor Agolian, sitting on his throne. Featuring a crimson and black color scheme, Agolian's head is shaped triangularly and he has a black-colored face, with crimson teeth visible where his mouth is. His eyes are glowing red, and the left half of his head features a glowing gold-colored crown-like head device. His torso is colored crimson, his shoulders broad with crimson-colored circles, his arms are colored crimson with black spikes extending down the sides, his legs are clad in black boots with crimson spikes as well, and his face has a demon-appearance to it, looking very intimidating. "Earth remains as the last system that we have yet to control!" Agolian says. "I am sending my son to command the invasion!" Ragnos looks up, gasping. "But Your Majesty," he says, "he is far too young and inexperienced to be entrusted with such an assignment!" As he says this, the camera pans away to reveal Sion listening in. Agolian nods. "I am aware of this General!" he says. "Which is why you are going! If you accompany my son, the invasion of Earth shall be a short and successful campaign!" Ragnos nods. "Yes my Lord!" he says.

Sion snaps back. "It was that day," Sion says, "that I made a vow to show everyone that Prince Sion is more than just a brat who was lucky to be born to His Majesty Emperor Agolian! And now with the _Beast's Talon_ , I shall finally have my victory! And then I shall assume the throne with pride, knowing that it was me that defeated the Rangers!" Ragnos chuckles. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he thinks to himself. Ragnos nods. "Yes Your Highness!" he says. "That is why you will come General!" Sion says. "For me to show you just how powerful I am! And you'll see it with your own eyes!" Ragnos looks down. "Hm!" Sion says, and he turns around, walking off the bridge, Ahsoka following him.

Sion walks to the hangar as he beholds the _Beast's Talon._ Sion stares in awe as Ahsoka walks behind him. Sion peers behind him to see Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" he says as she walks over to him. "There's something I never told you!" "Oh?" Ahsoka says. "You'd think that because I'm the Emperor's son," Sion begins, "I'd have a wonderful life! But in reality, my life has been Hell! Ever since I was born, everyone has looked at me as nothing more than a sickly boy that can never be as good an Emperor as my father! Neither one of my parents ever felt any pride! My very mother committed suicide because she was so ashamed over me!" Ahsoka gasps. "The day I met you Ahsoka," Sion continues, "was the day I met the only true friend I have ever had in my entire life!" Ahsoka gasps inside, her face glowing red again. "I would be completely alone right now if not for you!" Sion says. "And while I may have never showed it until now. . .I appreciate having you here with me right now!" Ahsoka looks away as her face glows again. Sion turns around to look at Ahsoka again. "So now I must ask you this Ahsoka." he says. "Will you follow me into this battle?!" Ahsoka looks forward and nods. "I am your sworn ally and friend Prince Sion!" she says. "I live to please you!" Sion nods and looks toward the _Beast's Talon_ again. "The time has come for me to finally take my victory over the Rangers!" he says. He turns back to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka! Take Vulkar and the Armoroids! Lure the Rangers out!" Ahsoka nods. "Yes my Lord!" she says as she bows.

The entire lounge is empty as Colt is sitting on the couch. Jordan walks over to him. "Something wrong?" she asks as she sits down next to him. Colt looks over to her. "Oh." he says. "Well. . .no. Just. . .what John said earlier. Got me thinking." "What do you mean?" Jordan asks. "Well," Colt says, "we all have reasons to fight the Syndicate! Not just for the world, but for our own personal reasons too. And the fact that John has lost two people really made me think that he of all people would be the most determined to fight! And for him to speak so negatively about defeating the Syndicate just has me kind of off!" Jordan looks away. "Its not that John is negative about fighting the Syndicate!" she says. Colt looks to her. "Its just. . .John has fought the Syndicate longer than any of us. And the thing that really has John down at times is that everything that he and the Elite Squad fought for was lost in just one battle. For five years, John and his Elite Squad fought and won all their battles against the Syndicate. But even then, they ultimately lost! Ever since that defeat, John has his moments where he doubts that there will ever be a true end to the Syndicate! And you can't blame him either!" Colt speaks up. "Well," he says, "maybe so! But even if the odds are against us, I know that none of us will give up! We all have reasons to fight! And if John remembers his reason to fight. . .I know he'll see our victory in his eyes as well!" Jordan smiles. "I know that too!" she says. "Just give him time!" Then the alarm goes off, and the two rush out of the lounge.

All seven Rangers rush into the Command Center as Maddox brings up the disturbance. She looks back at the Rangers. "The Syndicate has appeared at Point A-498!" she says. "Let's go!" Colt says and the Rangers all rush out.

Ahsoka stands in the center, Vulkar and one of the Armoroids at her left, and the other at her right, and a horde of Reptilitrons behind her. The Rangers run up next to her, unmorphed. "Rangers!" Ahsoka says as they arrive. "It is a pleasure to finally see all of you in person!" "Who are you?!" Colt asks. Ahsoka laughs. "I am Captain Ahsoka of the Syndicate Space Empire!" she says. The Rangers look forward. "And here," Ahsoka says, "is the beginning of your final defeat as I have lured you out!" Riley looks forward, Vulkar standing next to her. "Brandon." he thinks to himself. The two nod at each other. Colt speaks up. "Sorry!" he says. "But I'm afraid to tell you that your plan isn't going to work!" He holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others raise theirs up as well. "Ready!" they respond. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and call out "Bio Force! Override!" as they hit the activation switches, their full Morphing Sequences shown as all seven Rangers Morph. Then as the Morphing Sequence is finished, it cuts right to the Bio Fighter Mode transformation sequence as the Rangers call out "Bio Fighter Mode!"

Now Morphed and transformed into Bio Fighter Mode, the Rangers take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers charge forward, the Syndicate's forces also attacking.

Shelby jumps to the left. Wielding her Electro Sword in an underhanded grip, she sweeps her blade to the right, slashing down two Reptilitrons to her side, then aiming her Bio Sniper forward and shooting down five more Reptilitrons before holding both her arms out, spinning around as she fires her Bio Sniper and shooting down several Reptilitrons around her.

Aaron holds up his Bio Axe, blocking two blows on his left and right, and in a rightward stroke, he slashes down both Reptilitrons before charging forward, slashing left and right as he takes down four more Reptilitrons on his side, and then stops as he slashes down another Reptilitron in front of him in a downward strike.

Tosha holds up her Bio Lance in defensive position, parrying blows from above and then pushes back, knocking her two attackers back, and then in a leftward stroke, she slashes down the two Reptilitrons in front of her, and then sweeps around, slashing down another in a rightward stroke before charging forward, lunging her Lance forward and stabbing a Reptilitron and charging forward, pushing past several Reptilitrons before sending the one she has on her Lance sailing, sending it flying back as it hits a wall and falls back.

Jordan flips under two Reptilitrons as they slash at her head, and she turns around, shooting them down with her Jet Blasters, then she turns around and holds her arms forward, shooting down three more in front of her. Then she stands up and holds her arms out, open firing as she sweeps around, shooting down multiple Reptilitrons around her.

John crosses his two Sky Swords together, parrying an attack from his left, then quickly sweeps them both up and then right, slashing down his attacker. He switches his left sword to an underhanded grip, stabbing another Reptilitron that comes at him from behind. He kicks the Reptilitron back with his left foot, then slashes in a leftward stroke with his right Sky Sword, slashing down another Reptilitron.

Colt charges forward, slashing left and right with his Bio Blade, slashing down several Reptilitrons on his side, then slashes again in a rightward stroke as he cuts down one in front of him. He parries another blow that comes in from behind, and then elbows his attacker in the stomach before quickly turning around and slashing it down.

Riley groans as he's thrown through the wall of the nearby warehouse, falling back as Vulkar walks inside. Riley struggles up. "Brandon!" he says. "You need to stop this!" "Shut up!" Vulkar says as he charges forward. He slashes at Riley from above, Riley parrying and twisting his blade to the left. Vulkar throws his left fist into Riley's face, knocking him back. Vulkar grips his sword with both hands. "You've insulted me for the last time Blue Ranger!" he says. "So until my Master decides the time for your fate, I will continue to fight you! And if I destroy you first. . .that will be excellent!" Riley groans as he stands up. He grips his sword firmly again and charges forward.

The other six Rangers run up as they stand against Ahsoka and the two Armoroids. Ahsoka laughs. "So you defeated the Reptilitrons!" she says. "That's no surprise! But no matter!" She holds out her arms as her two arm blade weapons appear. "You shouldn't be much of an issue!" Colt says. "Attack!" The six Rangers charge forward.

One of the Armoroids slashes at Jordan with his spear. Jordan ducks at the blow and runs past him, Shelby coming up behind him and the two open firing at him, the Armoroid groaning as he takes the hits from the laser fire.

Tosha stabs at the other Armoroid with her Bio Lance and hoists him above her head, sending him flying. As he soars through the air, John jumps up, and slashes at him multiple times with his Sky Swords, then as he falls down and hits the ground, Aaron comes up and quickly runs past him and slashes him with his Bio Axe.

Colt slashes at Ahsoka with his Bio Blade, and she holds up her left arm blade, parrying the attack before lowering her right arm and slashing him across the stomach, knocking him back. Colt comes again and strikes at her left and right, only for her to parry both blows and then cross her arms before slashing at Colt again, knocking him back. Colt growls as he holds up his Bio Blade, the blade glowing as it charges up. "Full power!" he says as he charges forward and in a rightward stroke, he slashes at Ahsoka, who is blown back by the force of the slash. Ahsoka is blown back and falls to the ground in front of the two Armoroids, who attempt to help her up as the other Rangers run up to Colt's side. Colt points forward. "Give it up Syndicate!" he says. "You cannot win!" Ahsoka laughs as she stands up. "You Rangers don't know what you're about to face!" she says. The Rangers keep on looking on. "I've already lured you out!" Ahsoka continues. "And now the Syndicate is about to show you a power like nothing you have ever seen before!" The Rangers all gasp. Ahsoka laughs as she and the two Armoroids hold their arms out, teleporting away in flashes of light as they disappear. The Rangers all look forward. "What was that all about?" Tosha asks. "I don't know!" John says. "But it seemed like the Syndicate has something bigger that's about to show up!" "Whatever." Aaron says. "Let's find Riley!" Everyone nods and runs back.

Riley and Vulkar both retreat back as they stand against each other. "Now I will finish you here!" Vulkar says. He holds up his sword as it glows, powering up. "I won't fall here!" Riley says and holds his sword up in the same way as it charges up. Sweeping their swords in rightward strokes, the two send energy slashes at each other, the two slashes colliding. A huge explosion erupts from the impact and both Vulkar and Riley are blown away from the force, the two falling back. Vulkar hits the ground as he falls back as Riley also falls back, his Bio Fighter Mode powering down. The other Rangers run up behind him. They've also powered down their Bio Fighter Mode. Jordan rushes over to Riley's side. "Riley!" she says. "Are you okay?!" Riley groans as he gets up. "Yeah!" he says. Then he holds his sword forward. "But stay back guys! This fight is between me and Vulkar!" But then, as the smoke from the explosion starts to clear, Sion's laugh echoes through the room as he walks forward, next to Vulkar, who quickly bows as Sion walks past him, face-to-face with the Rangers. Ahsoka also walks up behind him. "Well done Ahsoka!" he says. The Rangers all stand firm. "Who are you?!" Colt asks as he points forward. John gasps in shock. "Guys," he says, "that's Prince Sion! He's Emperor Agolian's son!" Sion laughs. "That's right Gold Ranger!" he says. "I'm glad you know who I am!" "So you're the one who's been commanding this invasion this entire time!" Tosha says. Sion nods. "That's right!" he says. Jordan points forward. "So you've finally decided to carelessly appear!" she says. "Now we can finish this fight once and for all!" Sion chuckles. "You humans talk big!" he says. "But when I'm done with you all, your tune will change! However, I'm going to give you all a choice here! You will either bow down before me right her and surrender yourselves to me as my pets, or you will die! CHOOSE!" Colt chuckles. "Sorry!" he says. "But we were never trained to bow down to anyone! Especially to someone like you!" Sion laughs to himself. "Very well!" he says. "You have chosen death! Then you will all experience the pride of at least dying at my personal hand!" He holds up his fist. "General Ragnos!" he calls out. "Launch the _Beast's Talon_!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Ragnos is standing on the bridge. "Launching now!" he says. He hits a switch on the front panel. The middle area of the _Great Chimaera_ opens up and the _Beast's Talon_ launches forward toward Earth.

As the _Beast's Talon_ lands on Earth, a huge explosion erupts. Sion jumps forward into the giant robot, vanishing behind the smoke. The Rangers all run up behind him and look up. "What the Hell?!" Aaron says. The smoke clears to reveal the _Beast's Talon_ as it stands firm. "Behold Rangers!" Sion's voice says. "The _Beast's Talon_! The Syndicate's most powerful weapon! And the tool of your final demise!" "Looks like just another nuisance!" Colt says as he takes out his Morpher. "Zords! Launch!"

Maddox nods at Colt's message and types in the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

The Rangers all jump into their Zords. Colt, Riley and John all engage their Morphers to their control panels. "Megazord Mode!" they all say. Colt and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. First the final shot of the Mega Bio Battlezord sequence is showed, followed by the shot of the Rangers arriving in the cockpit as they call out "Mega Bio Battlezord!" Then the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence is shown as John and Jordan call out "Bio Flyer Megazord!" The two Megazords stand against the _Beast's Talon._ "Great weapon or not," Colt says, "we're sending it to the scrapyard!" Sion laughs as he takes the controls. "You can just try!" he says. Colt and John both point forward. "Lasers!" they call out and both Megazords open fire with their laser fire at the _Beast's Talon,_ which just walks forward, unaffected by the fire. "That was cute!" he says. Then he pushes forward on the controls. The _Beast's Talon_ raises both its arms and spews out laser fire, hitting both Megazords. The Rangers all groan as their cockpits shutter violently, sparks flying from the consoles and the roof. The Bio Flyer Megazord looks to the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Let's try Mega Biozord!" John says. Colt nods. "Right!" he says.

Colt hits the "*" key on his Morpher and John hits the combination button on his again. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Bio Flyer Megazord disengages and the final shot of the Mega Biozord sequence is shown as the wings of the Flyer Jet attach to the Megazord's head is shown, followed by the Rangers rising up in the cockpit as they call out "Mega Biozord!"

The Mega Biozord holds out the Bio Flyer Megazord's blades, ready to attack. Sion just laughs and pushes forward on the controls. The _Beast's Talon_ rockets forward at a fast pace, and rushes toward the Megazord. The Megazord raises his arm, ready to attack with its blades, but the _Beast's Talon_ moves too fast for it to land a blow, first slashing it across the stomach with its left blade, then turning and around and slashing it multiple times across the chest with both blades. "The _Beast's Talon_ is no mindless mutant commander!" Sion says. "This is a fighting machine!" The cockpit shutters violently as the Megazord takes the hits and the _Beast's Talon_ jumps back a few feet from it. Sion laughs. "You never actually thought that you stood a chance?!" Sion asks. "You pathetic humans will soon learn you place in the universe! Once I finally crush you with this machine!" The Rangers all groan as they look up, their consoles smoking. "This is insane!" Aaron says. "This guy has us on the ropes and we haven't even landed one hit on him!" Tosha says. "What can we do?!" Shelby asks. "Our power levels are running low." Riley says. "Then all that's left is to keep taking its hits!" Colt says. "Wear it down. Then we can take it out with one fatal blow!" "But I don't think the Megazord can take that kind of abuse." Jordan says. The _Beast's Talon_ holds its arms up as energy starts appearing at its chest. "Now you will die Rangers!" Sion says. "Full power!" He pushes forward on the controls. The _Beast's Talon_ holds its arms out as a massive energy blast erupts from its chest. The Rangers all gasp as they look forward. "Hold onto something!" Colt says and there's a violent bang as the blast hits the Mega Biozord, pushing it back. The cockpit shutters violently as sparks fly from the consoles and roof and electricity crackles all over the place, the Rangers groaning in pain. John looks down. "I guess this is it!" he says.

Maddox and Dawson see the fight from the command center's viewing monitor. "They're getting killed out there Julia!" Dawson says. "Do something!"

As the _Beast's Talon_ keeps firing, Sion laughs maniacally. "Now watch Ragnos!" he says. "As I eliminate the Rangers! Are you watching father?! Are you watching from Hell mother?! Everyone behold! The end of the Power Rangers!" He pushes forward on the controls and the energy blast surges forward as it hits the Mega Biozord harder. The Rangers keep groaning as the cockpit continues to shutter. "We can't give up!" Colt says. "DIE ALREADY!" Sion says, and finally, as a huge explosion erupts and sparks blast violently out of the cockpits' consoles, the Rangers scream as the Mega Biozord is blown away from the force of the blast, vanishing into the distance.

The Mega Biozord falls back until it hits the ground in the forest and slides violently for a mile before being brought to a stop.

Dawson and Maddox look in shock. "RANGERS!" they both call out. Maddox leans toward the microphone. "COLT?!" she calls out desperately. "RILEY?! SHELBY?! JORDAN?! SOMEBODY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" There's no response. "OH NO!" Dawson says.

The _Beast's Talon_ holds out his arms. Sion holds up his arms. "YES!" he says. "I, PRINCE SION, HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE SYNDICATE SPACE EMPIRE HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED THE POWER RANGERS! MY VICTORY HAS COME!" He laughs loudly and maniacally as he holds out his arms.

As Sion's laugh is heard, a shot of the Mega Biozord lying on the ground is shown, followed by a shot of the Rangers all lying in the cockpit, unmorphed, injured and unconscious as sparks and smoke continue to blast from the consoles. Sion's laugh echoes over the shot before we fade to black.

TO BE CONTINUNED. . .


	38. The Syndicate Strikes Back Part 2

The Syndicate Strikes Back Part 2

"This is terrible!" Maddox says. "I can't track the Rangers and they're not responding to the communicator!" "Can you even track the Zords through their signal?" Dawson asks. Maddox shakes her head. "Their tracking signal was damaged by that blast." she says. "Well what else can we do?!" Dawson asks desperately. "There's not much we can do." Maddox says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Sion walks onto the bridge. "You did very well in defeating the Rangers Your Highness!" Vulkar says. Sion chuckles. "It was only natural when I did it myself!" he says. "But its not over yet!" He turns around. "Ahsoka!" he says. "Yes Your Highness?!" Ahsoka asks. "Go back to Earth and bring me the bodies of those Rangers! I'm going to keep them! And when I become Emperor, their heads shall be hung on the walls of the Imperial Palace as trophies of my first victory!" Ahsoka bows. "At once my Lord!" she says. As she walks off, Ragnos looks back, chuckling to himself. Then he turns to Sion. "You may have defeated the Rangers there!" Ragnos says. "But they are far smarter than that! So enjoy this victory while you can! Because I know it won't last long!" He laughs to himself.

The Rangers all lie in the cockpit, all unconscious as they keep lying down.

A flash of light is shown as it cuts to the Rangers all standing in a blank white space. Everyone looks around. "Wh-What is this?!" Aaron asks. "Are we dead?!" Tosha asks. "If there ever seemed like there was Heaven," Jordan says, "this definitely seems like it would be it!" Everyone looks around, still wondering where they are. "This is getting a little scary." Riley says.

Ahsoka is walking through the forest with the two Armoroids, four Serpenteroids, and a large horde of Reptilitrons behind her. As she's walking forward, Ahsoka thinks back to her last moment with Sion.

"The day I met you Ahsoka," Sion says, "was the day I met the only true friend I've ever had in my entire life! And while I may have never shown it until now. . .I appreciate having you here with me right now!"

Ahsoka snaps back, her face glowing bright red. "I can't believe His Highness actually appreciates me!" she says. "After all these years I have finally proven myself worthy of his trust! I won't fail him! Not now!" She keeps walking forward.

Sion is sitting down at a table with food on it, eating a large piece of turkey as Vulkar stands at his side. "I am glad you are enjoying your victory feast my Lord!" Vulkar says. Sion laughs. "I have earned this!" he says. Ragnos peers through the entrance at Sion and then looks away. "Seems like His Highness is distracted enough!" he says. "Now I must go and make sure that the Rangers are safe! There's no way in Hell that I'm going to let this victory go through! Even if I have to help the Rangers, I will make sure that today will be the last day Sion ever spends among the living!" He laughs as he walks away.

The Rangers all continue to stand in the white space. "I'm guessing we really have died then." Aaron says. "Died protecting the Earth!" Tosha turns to John. "I guess you were right John." she says. "We may have won all our fights against the Syndicate in the past, but even in the end, we were also no match for them!" "So I'm guessing Earth is just going to be another planet that will die." Aaron says. "And all those people we were fighting for. . .we've let down!" Riley, Shelby and Jordan all look down. But Colt shakes his head. "No!" he says. "Its not over! Not now!" The Rangers all look to him. "But what can we do now Colt?!" Tosha asks. "Can't you see. . .we're dead! We can't do much good to the Earth like this! Not to mention. . .even if we were to have survived that attack, we'd still be no match for the _Beast's Talon_. That thing wrecked our Megazord without even trying!" John looks down. "I guess this defeat was my fault." he says. Everyone looks to him. "We were doing well." John says. "And if I hadn't spoken so negatively about our progress, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gotten you guys to doubt yourselves! And now. . .thanks to me, its just an instant replay of the Elite Squad. It all ends in failure." Jordan walks over to him. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself!" she says. "But its true!" John says. "I was afraid! Afraid that we would lose everything in the same way that the Elite Squad lost everything! And now. . .it seems like its all thanks to me that we have lost everything!" Then, suddenly, a slight twinkle is heard as a flash of gold light appears above the Rangers, everyone looking up. "What's that?!" Aaron asks. The Rangers keep looking up. As the gold light appears, several people appear within the flash. Everyone gasps as they look forward. First Colt's parents appear. "Mom!" he says. "Dad!" Then Shelby's mother appears. "Mom!" Shelby says. Then Brandon appears. "Brandon!" he says. Then Sister Caroline from Aaron's orphanage appears. "Sister Caroline!" Aaron says. Then Tosha's parents appear with her little sister in front of her. "Mom!" Tosha says. "Dad! Bridget!" Then Peter, Jordan's fiancé appears. "P-Peter?!" Jordan says, sounding almost ecstatic. Then Captain Leo and Kumiko appear. John's eyes widen with shock. "Captain Leo!" he says. "K-Kumiko!" Everyone looks forward as they stand face-to-face with their loved ones. "I guess this means we really have died then!" Aaron says. Sister Caroline shakes her head. "No Aaron!" she says. "You are fine!" "Then what is this?" Colt asks. "If we're not dead. . .then where are we?" "You are merely on the edge of death!" Colt's father says. "And whether or not you actually die is your choice!" "Eh?" Tosha asks. Captain Leo steps forward. "Listen all of you." he says. "Why did you all choose to fight against the Syndicate?" The Rangers all look at each other, as if wondering how to answer. "Well. . ." Colt finally says, "we all wanted to fight to protect the world from the Syndicate!" "But that's not all!" Tosha says. "And what was that Tosha?" her mother asks. "We. . .all had our personal reasons to fight!" "That's right!" Shelby says. "We all made promises to you guys." "We promised you that we'd fight on and keep living!" Jordan says. "That's right!" Captain Leo says. "And its those promises. . .that have forged a bond between all of you!" "Bond?" Riley says. Brandon nods. "You all have many things in common!" he says. "But the one thing that has kept you together this entire time is the fact that despite all these hardships you all have faced. . .you all have a willingness to go on! And keep fighting no matter what the obstacle!" The Rangers all look at each other. "So. . .its this bond that has made us strong this entire time?!" Aaron asks. Sister Caroline nods. "Yes Aaron!" she says. "Then. . ." John says, "how could we be defeated this time?" "You all were afraid!" Captain Leo says. Everyone looks to him. "When you saw the _Beast's Talon_ and when it was able to easily defeat you. . .you all were afraid! Afraid of the thought of defeat! And afraid that you would fail to live up to your promises!" The Rangers all look to each other. "That is what threw you all off!" Brandon says. "And that is why we have appeared to you!" Kumiko nods with a beautiful smile, John smiling a bit too. "To remind you all about the way of a soldier's life!" Kumiko says. "Not afraid of the thought of defeat or failure! But prepared to face it head on!" Everyone else nods to the Rangers, who look to each other again. "You all have become stronger since you first became Rangers!" Colt's mother says. "But. . .that strength does not belong to just one of you! That strength flows from the bond you all share!" "You all have formed a strong bond!" Colt's father says. "Now. . .return to Earth! Take that bond. . .and continue to fulfill your promises!" Each of the Rangers look to their loved ones. "Mom. . .dad." Colt says and his parents nod. "Mom." Shelby says, and her mother nods. "Brandon." Riley says and Brandon nods. "Sister Caroline." Aaron says and the nun nods. "Mom. . .dad. . .Bridget." Tosha says and her family nods. "Peter." Jordan says and Peter nods with a charming smile. "Captain Leo." John says and Captain Leo nods. Then John turns to his left to Kumiko. "Kumiko." he says slowly, and she nods with a beautiful smile again. Captain Leo points forward as a flash of light appears above the Rangers, everyone looking up. "Go now!" he says. "Rangers! Take your bond and continue to fight!" The Rangers all nod. "Right!" Colt says.

The smoking and crackling in the cockpit has finally stopped as the Rangers all groan, waking up in the cockpit. "Okay." Aaron says. "I just had the weirdest dream ever!" "Yeah!" Tosha says. "Me too!" "I think we all had it." Jordan says. Everyone nods. There's a long silence. "No." John finally says and everyone looks to him. "It was more than just a dream. You remember what you said to me back there guys? When we were playing poker?"

Flash back to the Rangers meeting in the lounge. ". . .there's a lot more to our fight with the Syndicate than just our need to protect the world." Riley says. "That's right!" Aaron says. "That's why we can't lose!"

John snaps back. "I've been wrong this entire time." John says. "They said we were afraid back there when we were defeated." Everyone continues to look at John. "But the truth is," John continues, "I'm the only one who was afraid this entire time. The deaths of Captain Leo and Kumiko have always haunted me. I've always been afraid that no matter how good all of us fight that in the end, we'd lose everything just like the Elite Squad did. And its because I showed fear that everyone else became afraid. . .and that's why we were defeated!" The Rangers continue to look at John with curiosity. "But now I really see why none of you were afraid before!" John says. "You all have your dreams and promises you wish to keep. And by keeping those in mind. . .you all are able to take that determination, and destroy all the fear that's inside you!" He looks to the Rangers. "That's it isn't it?" he asks. Everyone nods with smiles. "Right on the spot!" Colt says. "We all have something to fight for. . .and from that determination, fear is turned into courage! And that is where our strength comes from!" John nods. "I see that now!" he says. "And you were right Tosha. I do have a reason to fight! Just like all of you. That's why our bond exists! Because all of us have something worth fighting for that bonds us together!" Everyone nods again. "And its through that bond," John says, "that will give us the power to defeat the Syndicate!" "Right!" Riley says. "So you finally get it!" Shelby says. "It's about time then!" Aaron says. "But I guess if it took all of this for you to finally understand, I guess we can't complain!" Everyone smiles, laughing a bit. John smiles as well. "Well. . ." he asks, "so what do we do now?" Colt smiles a bit. "Shouldn't it be obvious John?" he asks. He stands up. "We're going to take our bond and continue our fight!" Colt says with determination.

At the Bio Base, a beeping noise goes off as a red dot appears on the screen. Maddox looks up. Her eyes widen with shock first, before she smiles and types in a code. "Oh thank God!" she says in a relieved tone. "What is it?" Dawson asks as he looks over to her. "The Rangers' Morphing Signals are coming up again!" Maddox says. "They're on the move according to the sensor!" "So they're alive?!" Dawson asks. Maddox nods with a smile. "We got to find them then!" Dawson says. "Come on!" Maddox nods and the two race out of the Command Center.

Ahsoka is walking through a rock quarry with her army behind her. "This is where I will finally end it!" she says. But then, as they keep walking, a barrage of laser fire hits the ground in front of them, knocking them back. Ahsoka gasps as she looks up. "What the Hell?!" she says. The Blackbird Zord appears above the ground near them and continues to fire lasers, knocking the enemies back. As the Blackbird Zord stops, all seven Rangers jump out, standing in the way. Ahsoka looks forward and gasps. "Rangers?!" she says. "But how?! I saw His Highness himself defeat you!"

Ragnos walks over, peering toward the field from a distance behind a tree. "Hm!" he says with a chuckle. "So they are stronger than that!"

Colt shakes his head. "You were wrong!" Colt says. "Its you who is going to be defeated here!" Jordan says. "Like Hell we will!" Ahsoka says. "You pathetic humans will never be able to face against the full might of the Syndicate Space Empire!" Colt chuckles a bit. "Oh," he says, "but I think it's you who can't stand up against the full might of our power!" "What?!" Ahsoka says. "Between us seven Rangers," John says, "is a bond beyond any power anyone has ever seen before!" "And right here now," Aaron says. "we will show you this power!" Colt smiles as he holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he calls out. Everyone holds up theirs. "Ready!" they all say. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and they hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" Theme music plays as the full Morphing Sequences of all seven Rangers is shown at the same time. This immediately cuts to roll call, the Rangers posing as an explosion erupts behind them.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
All seven Rangers hold their fists out. "As Soldier of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our world with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." Then the seven all strike a final pose as they call out "Bio Force!" together, another huge explosion erupting behind them as they strike the final pose. Ahsoka points forward. "Get them!" she says. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers charge forward and engage.

Colt slashes his Bio Blade to the left and strikes down two Reptilitrons, than turns to the right as he slashes again to the right, striking down another one. Then he turns his Bio Blade around and stabs another Reptilitron that comes in from behind him, elbows another Reptilitron that comes in from his right, and then he brings his blade forward and slashes down another one in an upward strike.

Shelby ducks at a blow from her left and strikes her attacker down with the front barrel of her Bio Sniper. She turns around and fires several rounds, shooting down five Reptilitrons behind her, then she jumps back as another Reptilitron slashes at her feet and she shoots it down as well.

Two Reptilitrons slash at Riley, who holds up his Bio Crossbow in a defense position, parrying both blows before pushing back, knocking the two Reptilitrons back and then slashing them back with the front of his crossbow. He then turns around and open fires, shooting down three Reptilitrons behind him.

Aaron flips back as a Reptilitron slashes at him, and as he lands, he sweeps around to the right and slashes down five Reptilitrons behind him in one slash. Two more strike at him and he parries with the blade of his Axe before charging forward, using the two Reptilitrons to plow through a few more before bringing his Axe up and slashing them down in a rightward stroke.

Holding her Bio Lance out, Tosha sweeps around to the right, slashing down several Reptilitrons all around her. Then she turns around and slashes again downward, taking down another Reptilitron. She quickly turns her Lance back and lunges back again, taking down another Reptilitron as she stabs it, then, bringing it up, she sweeps it in a rightward stroke, slashing down several more Reptilitrons.

John slashes both left and right with his Sky Swords, striking down multiple Reptilitrons at his sides. As he comes further, he spins around, slashing a Reptilitron across the stomach, before crossing both his blades together as he turns around, parrying a blow. He uses his left sword to knock his attacker's blade off-guard and then slashes the Reptilitron across the chest with his right sword.

Jordan jumps forward and aiming her blasters forward, she open fires, shooting down several Reptilitrons as she lands on the ground. She turns around, roundhouse kicks two Reptilitrons behind her, knocking them back, than she aims her blasters forward again, shooting the two down. Then she holds her arms out, spinning around on her right foot as she open fires, shooting down all remaining Reptilitrons around her.

The seven Rangers all come together again as all the Reptilitrons fall down behind them, all vanishing in an explosion. Ahsoka and the two Armoroids run up. Ahsoka holds up her blades. "Now I will dispose of you all myself!" she says. "Attack!" Colt says. The seven charge forward.

John slashes both his Sky Swords upward in a diagonal slash, Tosha slashes in the opposite direction with her Bio Lance, and Aaron slashes with his Bio Axe. Shelby, Riley and Jordan open fire with their blasters. The two Armoroids just walk through the attacks. "Nice trick!" one says. "Now we'll show you our finisher!" The two cross their weapons spears together, then point them forward as the Syndicate Logo appears and launches at the Rangers as an energy blast. The Rangers all quickly deflect the blasts with a few movements of their weapons, the Armoroids gasping. "WHAT?!" one asks. "Let's waste these guys!" John says. "Bio Force Bazooka!" The cannon appears in John's hands. The other five Rangers take their respective sides, Aaron and Tosha on his left and Jordan, Riley and Shelby on the right, each holding up their Bio Tags, with Aaron also carrying the Bio Voyager Tag, as they insert them in, calling out "Bio Tags! Set!" John holds up his next as he inserts it into the back. "Bio Tag!" he says. "Set!" The Bio Force Bazooka glows as it charges. " _Bio Force!_ " the computerized voice calls out. " _Gold Charge! Activated!_ " The other five Rangers take John's back on their respective sides and the cannon locks onto the two Armoroids before John pulls the trigger. "Fire!" he calls out and a huge energy blast erupts from the cannon, hitting both the Armoroids. The Rangers all turn around, posing as their enemies vanish in a fiery explosion.

Colt slashes at Ahsoka, who crosses her two arm blades as she parries. She pushes back at Colt, knocking him back. Colt holds up his wrist, his Battlizer Morpher already engaged. "Let's make this even more interesting!" he says. He hits the activation switch as he calls out "Battlizer Mode! Engage!" He transforms to his armored Battlizer Mode in standard form, then hits the first switch. "Battlizer! Blade Mode!" His two blades extend from its forearms and he holds them up in a readied positon. Ahsoka growls as she charges forward and the two engage. Colt slashes at Ahsoka's head, but she ducks and attacks him as she slashes at his neck. Colt parries with his left blade, and quickly slashes Ahsoka across the stomach with his right blade, causing her to be pushed back. She holds up her blades again, ready to keep fighting. She and Colt circle each other. "I won't fall here Red Ranger!" she says. "Not when His Highness has come so close to victory!" She growls as she charges again, slashing at Colt, who quickly flips behind her and slashes at her. Ahsoka manages to turn around and cross her blades again to parry and throws her right foot forward in a kick, hitting Colt in his head and knocking him back. Colt quickly recovers and rises to his feet as he holds up his Morpher again, hitting the last two switches as he slides them upward. "Activate Final Mode!" he says, and his Battlizer transforms as his Battlizer Sword appears in his hand and his wings appear. He grips his Sword with both hands and charges forward. Moving past Ahsoka, he slashes her across the stomach, and then turns around. His Battlizer Sword glows as it charges to full power. "Bio Battle Strike!" he says and he cries out as he slashes downward and hits Ahsoka who is knocked back by the force of the attack and drops both of her weapons as she falls down to the ground, groaning. The other Rangers run up next to Colt, then gasp as they look forward. Ahsoka looks up as she folds her hands, as if praying. "Your Highness!" she says. "Please forgive me! For I can never please you ever again!" She screams in agony as she falls forward in a fiery explosion, vanishing. Colt's Battlizer powers down as the Rangers all cheer. "YES!" Jordan says. "We did it! We really did it!" Shelby says. John chuckles a bit. "Yeah." he says. "We sure did!"

Sion stands up from his seat. "Ahsoka?!" he says. "She's dead?!" Vulkar nods. "Yes Your Highness." he says. "Her tracking signal has disappeared and she was last seen engaging the Rangers in combat!" "So. . .the Rangers are alive?!" Sion asks. Then he walks over to the wall and leans his head against it as he bangs his right fist against it. "Ahsoka. . ." he says, sounding as if he's about to cry. Then he turns around. "VULKAR!" he says angrily. "Ready the _Beast's Talon_! I'm going in alone! I will destroy those Rangers myself now and avenge Ahsoka's death!" Vulkar nods. "As you wish my Lord!" he says.

The Rangers run into the city. "Rangers!" Maddox's voice calls out as the seven run up as Dawson and Maddox arrive in the city, Maddox carrying a silver briefcas. "Colonel!" Colt says. "Are you all okay?" Dawson asks. Everyone nods. "We're great Colonel!" Aaron says. "You had us worried sick guys!" Maddox says. "It'll take a lot more than that to take us down!" Colt says. Then, suddenly, the sky grows dark and everyone looks up. The _Beast's Talon_ appears as it lands from the sky. Sion appears at the controls himself. "You bastards!" he says. "You interfere in my plans and now you have killed my friend! I will hang your heads on the very wall of my palace for this!" The Rangers all look up. "Guess its time for round two!" Riley says. Maddox nods and opens up her brief case and takes out her laptop. She opens it up. "Your Zords are back online." she says. "The auto-repair system has them up and running!" The Rangers nod. "Let's go team!" Colt says and the seven rush off as Maddox types in a code from her laptop.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

A shot of the Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Flyer Zords coming is shown. Colt jumps into the Battle Tank and he, Riley and John engage their Morphers to their control panels. Colt and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Rangers are shown arriving in the cockpit and the Megazord transforms as the Rangers call out "Complete! Mega Bio Battlezord!" Then the final shots of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence is shown as John and Jordan call out "Complete! Bio Flyer Megazord!"

The two Megazords stand against the _Beast's Talon_ as it steps forward. "Your pathetic machines are no match for the power of the _Beast's Talon_!" Sion says. "Don't you already know that?!" "We'll go first!" John says. "Full power!" Jordan says and the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes its two blades in a diagonal "X" shape at the _Beast's Talon_ , who just walks through the slash attacks. "Cannon fire!" Colt says as he points forward, and the Mega Bio Battlezord aims its right arm forward as it fires lasers from the Battle Tank's barrel. The _Beast's Talon_ keeps coming, unaffected. "Take this!" Sion says as he pushes forward on the controls and the _Beast's Talon_ raises its arms forward and open fires on the Megazords with the laser cannons on its fists, scoring hits. The Rangers groan as their cockpits shutter violently. John takes out the Bio Voyager Tag. "Let's up the firepower!" he says. "Bio Voyager!"

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Voyager powers up and deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces " _VOYAGER!_ "

John quickly jumps inside the Bio Voyager. As he takes the controls, he engages his Morpher to the control panel and inserts the Bio Voyager Tag into it. "Voyage Lasers!" he says as he pulls the trigger and the Bio Voyager open fires with a barrage of laser fire from its front and back cannons. But the _Beast's Talon_ just stands in place, unaffected and slashes its blades across in an "X" slash, hitting the Bio Voyager and knocking it back. "You people don't know when to give up!" Sion says as the Bio Voyager retreats, standing in front of the two Megazords. "Now Rangers!" Sion says. "Are you prepared to die?!" "Not even close!" Jordan says. "What?!" Sion asks. "Did you really think you could defeat us this easily?!" Tosha asks. "Even if we have no other options," Riley says, "we'll never retreat or run away!" "Because we're soldiers with the same goal!" Aaron says. "We're all together as one!" Shelby says. "That's right!" John says. "We all made our promises. . .to fight on until we've taken our last breath!" Colt nods. "Exactly!" he says. "Until we've stopped you and saved the Earth. . .we'll keep pushing forward no matter what the obstacle!" Then suddenly, the Zords all start shining brightly, a gold color. "Huh?!" everyone says. "What's going on?!" Aaron says. "The Zords are all shining!" Jordan says.

Dawson and Maddox look up from the city at the Zords in confusion. Dawson looks to Maddox. "What's going on Julia?!" he asks. Maddox looks to her laptop. "I don't know!" she says. "But the energy readings coming from their Zords are off the charts!" She leans toward an attached microphone to her laptop to speak with the Rangers. "Rangers!" she says.

"Your main power booster's energy has gone up!" Maddox's voice says over the communicator. "Its unbelievable! It's an energy and power reading I never thought could exit!" "Where is it coming from?!" Aaron asks. "I don't know." Maddox says over the communicator. "But the readouts are suggesting that with that much power, you should be able to combine all your Zords together!" "All of them?!" Jordan asks. "Yes!" Maddox says. "How could that be?!" Shelby asks. "Could it be that we've unlocked some sort of power?!" Riley asks. "Only one way to find out!" Colt says. "Let's go!" John says. "Right!" Jordan says, and engages her Morpher to the control panel.

Colt hits the "*" key on his Morpher and both John and Jordan both hit the combination buttons on theirs. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Colt starts first as he hits the number keys on his Morpher, the voice announcing the names of the corresponding Zords as he does. " _SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER! TANK! SAW! BOMBER! CANNON! DRILL!_ " Jordan rotates the dial on her Morpher, the numbers of the Flyer Zords appearing on her Morpher's LCD display and the voice announcing the names of the corresponding Zords. " _FLYER JET! FLYER CHOPPER! BLACKBIRD ZORD!_ " Then John slides the dial on his Morpher, the LCD screen reading "14" on it and the voice announces " _VOYAGER!_ " Then Colt hits the "#" key on his Morpher and John and Jordan hit the activation switches on their Morphers. " _ULTIMATE COMBINATION!_ " the voice announces.

John pushes forward on the controls and the Bio Voyager moves forward. "Disengage!" Colt and Jordan call out and the Battle Zords detach from the Bio Force Megazord and the Bio Flyer Megazord completely disassembles. "Bio Force Combination!" all Rangers call out. The Bio Voyager splits up into parts: the back area that becomes its lets, the front area that becomes its arms, and the cockpit area that folds over its chest. The Bio Force Megazord's arms fold it as the Bio Voyager's arm parts attach, becoming its arms. Its feet fold down as it docks inside the back area of the Bio Voyager, the back becoming its new legs. The cockpit of the Bio Voyager attaches to the Megazord's chest, becoming a new chest-plate. The Battle Cannon and Battle Drill, already folded up in their formation with the Battle Cannon's cannons and the Battle Drill's drill folded up in the front, attach to the Megazord's legs again, becoming the feet. The Battle Tank and Battle Saw fold in their treads, the Battle Tank's turret retreating in and the Battle Saw's saw folding back and in a circle as the two Zords attach to the back of the Megazord's legs, the Battle Tank on the right and Battle Saw on the left, and the Battle Bomber comes in last, folding its wings down as it comes in between the two Battle Zords, attaching to the very back of the Megazord, its wings over the Megazord's hips. Then the Flyer Zords come. The Flyer Jet's wings and Flyer Chopper's rudders detach as the two Zords attach to the Megazord's shoulders, the Flyer Jet on the right and Flyer Chopper on the left. Then the Blackbird Zord comes in, forming the same combination drill as its front cockpit end folds over the Megazord's head, and the rest attaches to the back of the Megazord. Finally, the Flyer Jet's wings attach to the Megazord's head, becoming a new battle helmet, and the rudders of the Flyer Chopper split up as if they're the blades of the Bio Flyer Megazord and pointing outward, the two blades attach to the top of the head of the Megazord, forming a different battle helmet. With this, the new Megazord has been completed as the Rangers all call out "BIO ULTRAZORD!"

The Megazord poses as Dawson and Maddox look up. "WOW!" Dawson says in amazement. "That's incredible!" Maddox says.

A split-screen effect shows all seven Rangers pressing a button of the matching color on their control panel. "Logging in!" all of the Rangers say, and they hold their hands at their sides as the back of their cockpits open up. Their seats slide back then up.

A schematics shot of the Bio Ultrazord is shown as the seven Rangers' seats are shown coming together.

The Rangers all arrive in a new cockpit. The cockpit features all Rangers sitting in a straight line in their usual order: Shelby, Riley, Jordan, Colt, John, Aaron and Tosha from left to right. The Bio Force Logo is in the back of the cockpit and a stripe of the color of the corresponding Ranger runs down the front of each Rangers' console.

Sion gasps. "What the?!" he says. "What is this madness!" "This madness is going to ship your machine back to the scrapyard!" Colt says. "Like Hell it will!" Sion says and he points forward. "Fire!" The _Beast's Talon_ raises both its arms and fires lasers from its first. But the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms up as the engines of the Blackbird Zord kick in and it takes flight. The _Beast's Talon_ looks up. "Lasers!" John says as he points forward, and the Bio Ultrazord aims its arms forward and open fires with the Bio Voyager's laser cannons mounted on it. The _Beast's Talon_ is hit several times and is knocked back. Sion groans. "What is this?!" he says. "I won't be defeated here! Just watch Ahsoka!" He pushes forward on the controls and the _Beast's Talon_ launches itself forward. "Bio Force Megazord Saber!" Colt says and as the _Beast's Talon_ launches itself forward at the Megazord, the Bio Ultrazord takes holds out the Bio Force Megazord Saber and in an upward, diagonal slash it hits the _Beast's Talon_ across the chest and knocks it back. Sion groans as the _Beast's Talon_ retreats. "You annoying flies!" Sion says. "Take this! Full power!" He pushes forward on the controls again and the _Beast's Talon_ holds its arms out as it fires its energy blast from its chest. But the Bio Ultrazord stands in place, completely unaffected from the laser fire. "Saber slash!" Aaron says and in a diagonal strike, the Bio Ultrazord slashes its Saber with an energized slash. The _Beast's Talon_ is hit by the slash and retreats back. "This is impossible!" Sion says. "The power of the _Beast's Talon_ is somehow being outclassed?!" "Let's finish this!" Colt says. The Rangers all point forward. "Bio Ultrazord!" the call out. "Full power!" The Bio Ultrazord glows as it charges to full power, then holds its arms out. Suddenly, the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear from the Megazord as spirits. Each Megazord slashes at the _Beast's Talon._ First the Bio Force Megazord slashes with its saber in a diagonal slash from the right, then the Bio Battle Megazord in a diagonal slash from the left, the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes with both its blades across from left to right, and then the Bio Voyager Megazord brings both its arms down in a karate chop attack in an downward strike. The _Beast's Talon_ takes all hits, and then, as the Bio Ultrazord continues to glow, it holds out its arms as a large energy blast suddenly emits from its chest. The energy blast hits the _Beast's Talon,_ sparks flying from the cockpit as Sion groans. "NO!" he says. "I will not die here! I'm supposed to surpass my father!" He screams in agony as the _Beast's Talon_ holds out its arms and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Maddox and Dawson both look up, cheering. "THEY DID IT!" Maddox says. "They really did it!"

The Rangers all get out of their chairs, everyone cheering. "YEAH!" Jordan says. "WE DID IT! WE BEAT HIM!" "YEAH!" Shelby says. John crosses his arms and nods. "Hm!" he says with satisfaction.

Sion crawls out of the _Beast's Talon_ 's wreckage. "Those miserable Rangers!" he says. "They defeated me again! I can't belie. . .agh!" He groans in pain as there's suddenly the sound of a blow landing. Sion looks down to see a blade coming out of his chest. The camera runs to the side to reveal Ragnos behind him, Ragnos holding Sion's left shoulder with his left hand and his sword in the right as he has stabbed Sion. Ragnos laughs to himself. "G-General!" Sion says. "You backstabbed me!" "You humiliated me too many times during this failed invasion Your Highness!" Ragons says. "And now. . .here is my revenge!" He pulls his blade out and Sion groans as he falls forward. Sion turns around, clutching his chest. "M-my father will hang you for this!" he says. Ragnos laughs. "Your father will never know!" he says. "Your death will make the Syndicate far stronger! One less incompetent brat!" He laughs again as he turns away. "And with your death. . .the real invasion of Earth can begin in time!" he says. He laughs again as he walks away, disappearing. Sion looks after him, holding his arm out. "Ragnos!" he says. "You. . .bastard!" Then, with one last groan, his hand falls and Sion's head hits the ground as he lies motionless.

The Rangers all stand in the Command Center. "I don't know what caused that sudden surge in energy." Maddox says. "But if I have to guess. . .I'd say that your bond has created a miracle!" The Rangers all smile. "Today is a big day for us!" Colt says. "We finally beat the Syndicate's commander!" "Well its not over yet!" John says. "This will surely gain the attention of the Emperor himself. . .then we'll have even more to deal with." "Still," Shelby says, "I know we'll pull through and win! Somehow and some way I know we will!" John smiles a bit. "That's right!" he says. "So why don't we have a celebration dinner!" Riley says. Everyone nods. "YEAH!" Jordan says. The Rangers start to walk out. "I know what I want!" Aaron says. "STEAK!" Tosha says. "Can I ever have what I want?!" Aaron asks.

Sion's dead body lies on the ground as Vulkar walks over to it. He gasps at the side. "M-m-my Lord!" he says in shock. He kneels down in front of him. "You have fallen. . .and I wasn't there to protect you!" He looks up and clenches his fists in fury. "Those damned Rangers!" he says. He growls as he looks up, looking into the distances as we fade to black.


	39. Vulkar's Ultimate Duel

Vulkar's Ultimate Duel

The _Relentless Rogue_ is soaring through the night skies. Inside the main control room, Akihiro is sitting at the captain's chair, watching a recording of the Bio Ultrazord as it destroys the _Beast's Talon_ with its full power blast. The clip goes to black as robot falls forward in a fiery explosion. Akihiro smirks a bit. "So they finally defeated that idiot son huh?!" he says. He sighs a bit. "Johnny boy. . .you've really made things complicated now!"

Jordan holds up a newspaper. The newspaper features a picture of the Bio Ultrazord fighting the _Beast's Talon_ on the front, the headline Power Rangers Score Major Victory over the Syndicate! Jordan gasps a bit in awe. "We really have beaten Prince Sion!" she says. "And made the front page on the newspaper!" "Yeah." Shelby says as she looks at the paper over Jordan's shoulder, smiling a bit. Aaron looks up from the table where he and Tosha are playing gin. "Sometimes it doesn't even seem real!" he says.

Inside the training grounds, Riley is dressed in training gear as he's doing sit-ups on a bench, groaning as he sits up. "Forty-eight." he says as he's counting. "Forty-nine. Fifty!" He groans as he stops at fifty and sits up on the bench. As he looks down, he thinks back.

Riley and Vulkar lock blades together. "IDIOT HUMAN!" Vulkar says. "THERE IS NO BRANDON!"

Riley snaps back. "Brandon. . ." he thinks to himself. "Sion may be defeated. . .but he's still out there." He shakes his head a bit as he rests his head in his hands, sighing a bit.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ a picture of Sion hangs on the wall of a room as Vulkar kneels before it, two Reptilitrons guarding the door. Ragnos walks into the room. "Colonel!" he says. "What are you doing?!" Then he thinks to himself. "If anyone finds out about how His Highness was really killed. . .I'll be arrested!" "You haven't left the grave of His Highness since he was buried!" Ragnos says out loud. "My purpose to live was to be at His Highness' side General!" Vulkar says. "I failed in my mission. . .and I've been dishonored!" Ragnos chuckles. "I guess whenever a vassal's liege is defeated. . .he pretty much ceases to exist!" he thinks to himself. "So what now then Colonel?" he asks. Vulkar finally looks up and rises to his feet. "If I can't live a warrior's life anymore. . ." he says, "then I'll die a warrior's death!"

As Vulkar keeps looking forward, he has a brief vision of Riley as he appears Morphed, posing.

Vulkar snaps back. "Blue Ranger!" he says. He turns around and walks out of the room, Ragnos looking after him. Ragnos chuckles to himself. "So Vulkar is after the Blue Ranger again?" he asks. "Excellent! Perhaps if the Rangers are eliminated before His Majesty arrives, Earth will be a far easier target. . .and the chances of anyone finding out about the murder of His Highness at my hands will disappear!" He laughs as he looks into the distance.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro walks to the head of the bridge, smiling a bit. "Well with the Syndicate undoubtedly unable to attack without a head honcho in the front," he says, "this'll give me some more time to have fun!" He laughs to himself. "Guess I'll have to choose a mutant to go down! But there's so many things I can do. . .what to choose!" He turns around, holding his hand up as he smiles sadistically to himself.

In the city, several civilians run away in shock as a mutant walks through, laughing to himself. The mutant has a red and purple color-scheme and appears to resemble a lion. He's carrying a large sword in his right hand, laughing as he scares civilians away.

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off and the Rangers rush in. "What now?!" Aaron asks. Maddox types in a code on the keyboard as the image of the lion mutant appears on the viewing monitor. "Looks like one of Akihiro's freaks!" John says. "I guess with the Syndicate out of the picture for now," Colt says, "we'll be dealing with him a whole lot more! Come on!" Everyone nods and rushes out of the Command Center.

The Bio Force Truck is racing toward the scene, with three motorcycles in front. But as they turn left at a far corner, suddenly a figure appears in front of them, barring their path. John, Aaron and Tosha quickly break hard as they turn their motorcycles to the left, bringing them to a screeching halt, and Colt quickly slams on the breaks of the truck as well, stopping it. John, Aaron and Tosha quickly jump off their bikes as the other four get out of the truck. Vulkar stands against the seven Rangers, saying nothing. Riley looks with shock. "Brandon!" he says to himself. Then he looks down at his side before looking back again. "You guys go fight that mutant!" he says. "I'll handle this guy!" "Are you sure Riley?" Jordan asks. Riley nods. "This is mine!" he says. "Go! Now!" "I got you Riley!" Colt says. "Let's go!" The other six turn back and after getting in the truck and John, Tosha and Aaron get on the bikes, they quickly speed away, driving slowly at first to avoid hitting Riley and Vulkar, then speeding forward. Riley stands against Vulkar before looking forward. "I guess this is it then Brandon!" he says. "But I still have to ask if you'll come with us. I mean. . .by now you should know you're not a mutant after all." Vulkar shakes his head. "No." he says calmly. "I don't know anything anymore Blue Ranger. . .no. . .Riley Sheppard!" Riley gasps. "Whether I was once human or not," Vulkar says, "it doesn't matter! My reason to live was to protect His Highness Prince Sion! And now that he's dead. . .my reason to live is no more!" Riley keeps looking to him in confusion. "But whether or not I have a reason to live," Vulkar says, "I'm still a warrior! Fighting is the only path I know! And I will die a warrior's death!" Riley's eyes widen with horror. Vulkar holds his right arm out as his sword appears in his hand and he points it forward. "So take up your sword. . .Riley!" Vulkar says. "I will die here. . .to the only person I have ever considered a worthy opponent!" Riley looks to Vulkar, then holds up his Bio Tag. "I guess I have no choice then!" he says. He charges forward, inserting his Tag into his Morpher as he comes forward, shouting out "Bio Force! Override!" as he keeps charging forward, and he quickly Morphs as he's running, his Electro Sword already in hand as he keeps coming forward.

The lion mutant keeps walking through the city, laughing. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out, and the other six Rangers rush up, barring his path and already Morphed. "I don't know what Akihiro is planning to do with you mutant," John says, "but you're not going any further!" The mutant laughs. "Guess there's no use in pretending I'm working for the Syndicate then!" he says. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the six charge forward.

Vulkar and Riley lock blades together, and then slash in opposite diagonal strikes, slashing each other across the chest before backing down and standing against each other. Riley grips his blade with both hands and Vulkar growls as he charges forward. He swings at Riley's head, and Riley ducks as he runs past Vulkar and slashes at Vulkar's back, but Vulkar quickly swoops around and parries the attack, counter-slashing Riley across the stomach, then slashing in a downward diagonal slash across the chest, then again across the stomach in a rightward stroke, knocking Riley back as he hits the side of a building, groaning in pain as he struggles to his feet. Vulkar lowers his blade as he looks forward. "Perhaps I was wrong!" he says. "You hardly put up any fight at all!" Riley growls as he raises his sword and charges forward at Vulkar again.

The lion mutant sweeps around in a rightward motion and slashes his sword across. Shelby and Jordan both take the hit from the slash as they attempt to aim their blasters forward and are blown away from the force, getting knocked back. Coming forward with their weapons, Aaron and Tosha run past Shelby and Jordan and charge at the mutant. They grip their weapons hard, ready to attack as they growl. But the lion mutant raises his left hand and fires a blue-colored lightning blast from his hand, hitting the two Rangers who are also blown away. Getting to their feet, Jordan and Shelby quickly rush to the two's side as John and Colt quickly run up in the front, holding their swords up, ready to continue. Colt looks back. "We need to use the Bio Force Bazooka!" he says to the others. "But that's not possible without Riley!" Aaron says as he struggles up. "Then we have to keep him held off until then!" John says. He charges forward toward the mutant.

Riley groans as he's knocked back, hitting a stack of empty plastic crates as he falls into them. As Riley struggles up, Vulkar looks forward. "Brandon!" Riley says as he gets up. "Try to remember! You're not a mutant! You're human!" Vulkar aims his sword forward. "You talk too much Riley!" he says. He charges forward, and as Riley gets up, Vulkar quickly attacks him again, slashing him across the stomach first in a rightward stroke, then in another diagonal strike, he slashes Riley's chest, the Blue Ranger groaning as he gets knocked to the side, then Vulkar slashes him across the stomach in another stroke, followed by a punch in the face with his left fist. Riley groans as he gets knocked back again, lying on his stomach. Vulkar groans. "If you're not going to put up a fight at all Blue Ranger," Vulkar says, "then I guess you're not a real warrior! You clearly don't know what needs to be done!" He raises his sword, walking slowly forward to him. Riley groans as he struggles up, the camera zooming in on his helmet to reveal his face, his forehead slightly bloodied and sweating all over. Riley thinks back again.

Cut to Riley training with Brandon. Riley readies his sword in a stance as he holds both his arms out, his sword glowing a white color as it energizes. Riley brings his arms to his left as he grips his sword with both hands, and then in an upward strike, he slashes his sword and sends an energy slash forward. Riley groans as he relaxes, Brandon walking up to him. "Very good Riley!" he says. "You're becoming a good fighter! One your way to becoming Bio Force's finest!" Riley smiles a bit. "Don't exaggerate Brandon!" he says with a chuckle. "I'm not Riley!" Brandon says. "You will become a great warrior indeed. . .but there's one thing that you will always need to remember!" Riley looks to him. "You can never hold back!" Brandon says. "The one thing about being a fighter and a soldier. Never hold back in a fight! You must always do what is right! Even if it seems hard!" Riley looks at Brandon, who smiles. "You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes Riley!" he says as he puts his hand on Riley's shoulder, and Riley nods.

Riley snaps back. "That's right!" he says. He uses his sword to balance himself as he stands up. "I can't hold back! I'm fighting for Brandon's sake here!" He looks toward Vulkar, who keeps walking forward. "This is the end for you Riley!" he says. Riley shakes his head. "NO!" he says. Vulkar backs down on his sword. Riley cries out and charges forward, screaming like a madman. As he reaches Vulkar, he slashes Vulkar twice diagonally across the chest. Vulkar slashes at Riley's head, but he quickly ducks and move behind Riley, Riley slashing him across the back, and then kicking him forward. Vulkar turns around and Riley grips his sword with both hands. "You won't stop me here Vulkar!" he says. "I have a promise to keep! To my friend!" Vulkar growls and readies his sword as it energizes. "Your actions are noble Blue Ranger!" he says and in a rightward stroke, he sends an energy slash at Riley. Riley gasps as he sees it coming and holds up his sword in a defensive position. The slash hits him and Riley slides back several feet before moving his sword in a rightward motion, deflecting it and sending it flying to the left, an explosion occurring as it hits the ground. "This is where it ends!" Vulkar says. He readies his sword in another stance, the sword glowing as it charges again. Riley holds up his sword, ready to fend it off. Vulkar holds up his sword in a readied stance, the sword glowing as he holds it sideways. "Goodbye. . .Riley Sheppard!" he says. Riley keeps his weapon held up. Vulkar growls as he slashes his sword again, in a rightward stroke. As the slash nears Riley, he spins his sword around until he's gripping the back of his sword with his left hand, the slash striking against his sword as he holds it up in defensive position. Riley groans in distress as he keeps up his defense. Vulkar gasps in shock. "What?!" he says. Then, screaming like a madman again, Riley slashes his sword in a rightward stroke, sending the slash back at Vulkar, who groans in pain as he takes the hit. Then he looks forward. Now right in front of Vulkar, Riley, still screaming like a madman, slashes his sword diagonal against Vulkar's chest, his sword still glowing white. Then in another rightward stroke, he gives one last slash against Vulkar's stomach, and then finishes it as he pulls his sword back, and then thrusts his forward, stabbing Vulkar in the stomach. Vulkar groans as he drops his sword and groans in pain as green-colored blood starts dropping from his stomach. Riley pulls his sword out, and Vulkar groans as he stumbles back. He clutches his stomach in pain, and then, groaning, he falls to his knees, and then lies down on his stomach, giving one last groan before he lies motionless on the ground. Riley lowers his sword arm and sighs in relief as he de-morphs.

The lion mutant slashes his sword again in a rightward stroke, and the six Rangers are hit and knocked off their feet as they're blown away by the force. The Rangers all groan as they struggle up. "This mutant is strong!" Shelby says. "Guess it shouldn't come as a surprise since he's working for Akihiro!" John says. "Riley will come guys!" Jordan says. "Until then we have to keep this guy held off!" Everyone nods and holds their weapons up, ready for the mutant to attack again.

Vulkar's dead body lies on the ground, motionless, as Riley walks over to him. Riley sadly looks at Vulkar's body, teary-eyed. "Brandon. . ." he says, and he falls to his knees, looking down at Vulkar's face. Then he closes his eyes as he frowns again. "Riley." Brandon's voice calls out, and as the background fades to completely black, Riley opens his eyes and looks behind him, Brandon standing behind him. Riley smiles as he stands up. "Brandon." he says. "You did well today Riley!" Brandon says. "You did the right thing! Today you have become a full warrior. . .by defeating me! You've become far stronger than I ever anticipated Riley. But. . .that strength you've gained doesn't belong to only you! It flows from the bond that you and your friends have!" Riley nods. "You've found some good friends Riley!" Brandon says. "Now take that strength and continue to fight alongside those friends. . .as one of Bio Force's greatest warriors!" "Brandon. . ." Riley says, whispering a bit. Then Brandon turns to his right and points forward. "Go now Riley!" he says. "Go and continue to fight alongside your friends!" Riley looks to his right, a light appearing in the distance. "Right!" he says and starts running forward, Brandon looking after him. As Riley keeps running forward, the black around them disappears as Riley is back in the city, Brandon's spirit appearing over Vulkar's body. "Brandon. . ." Riley says. "Thank you!" he says. Brandon keeps looking after him, smiling before his spirit dissipates.

The six Rangers all groan as they're knocked by an attack, groaning as they all fall back. They all struggle to their feet and look forward. "I thought you Rangers were supposed to be good fighters!" he says. "But I guess without just one, you all are pathetic!" The Rangers all groan as they look forward. The lion mutant laughs as he walks forward, ready to attack again. But before he can move forward to attack again, a laser blast hits him and he gets knocked back as his sword goes flying out of his hand. "Huh?!" the Rangers all say as they turn back. Riley walks up, his Electro Blaster pointed forward. He spins it on his finger before holstering it. "Riley!" Jordan says and the other Rangers run up to join him. "Are you okay?" Jordan asks. Riley nods. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" he says. "But I had to settle that!" "Did you. . .finish it?" Jordan asks. Riley looks to her and nods. "Hm!" he says. Then he looks forward. "Now let's finish this!" he says. "Right!" Colt says. "Bio Force Bazooka!" Riley calls out. This cuts to a shot of the Bio Force Bazooka appearing in his hand. The other Rangers stand on the sides of Riley, Colt taking Riley's spot on the right. Everyone holds up their Bio Tags. "Bio Tags!" they call out as they insert them inside the slots. "Set!" Riley holds up his own Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" he says. "Set!" He inserts it into the back slot and pushes forward on the front grip, the target sensor activating. " _Bio Force!_ " the computerized voice calls out. " _Blue Charge! Activated!_ " The circle of the target sensors appears on the sensor, locking onto the lion mutant. The other Rangers take Riley's back on their respective sides. "Bio Force Bazooka!" Riley calls out, and he pulls the trigger. "Fire!" he says and the Bio Force Bazooka fires as a blast erupts from it, the blast piercing through the lion mutant's body. The lion mutant groans as he clutches his stomach in pain and then turns around, falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all look forward.

Akihiro smiles as he watches the fight from above. "Impressive!" he says. "They've clearly all become stronger!"

The lion mutant's body glows as he suddenly grows to giant size, the Rangers looking up. "I forgot mutants working for Akihiro could grow by themselves!" Tosha says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "No matter!" he says. "Zords! Launch now!"

Maddox nods at Colt's message and types in the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Riley jumps into his Bio Sub and Tosha jumps into the Bio Voyager. Riley, Colt, Tosha and John all engage their Morphers to their control panels. Riley, Colt, and Tosha hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. This immediately cuts to the Bio Ultrazord sequence, showing quick shots of the sequence as the Rangers call out "Bio Force Combination!" Then the final shot of the sequence is shown as the blades of the Bio Flyer Megazord attach to the helmet to create a new battle helmet, followed by the Rangers arriving in the cockpit. The Bio Ultrazord poses as the Rangers call out "Complete! Bio Ultrazord!"

The Bio Ultrazord stands against the mutant. He raises his sword, growling as he charges forward. He jumps at the Ultrazord, slashing twice left and right across its chest, but there's no effect. He looks up in shock at the completely unharmed Ultrazord, which throws its right fist across and knocks the mutant back with one hit. The mutant groans as he's knocked off his feet and struggles up as he stands against it. Riley points forward. "Full power!" he says, and the Bio Ultrazord glows with energy as it charges to full power. Then it holds its arms out as the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear as spirits. The four Megazords slash at the mutant in their usual fashion. The lion mutant groans as he takes all the hits. Then all seven Rangers point forward. "Fire!" they all call out and holding out its arms, the Bio Ultrazord releases its energy blast attack, which hits the mutant. The mutant drops his sword as he groans in pain, turning around and falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord looks onto its fallen opponent, posing at its victory.

In the graveyard, Riley kneels down next to Brandon's grave, setting down another set of flowers. He looks down on it. "Thank you Brandon!" he says. "You gave me the strength to go on! And I'll make good on the promise I made. . .to fight as a warrior. . .just as you trained me to do!" Then he gets up, looking back at the Rangers who are behind him. Everyone smiles at him and Jordan walks over to him. "You okay Riley?" she asks. Riley nods with a smile. "Yeah!" he says. "I actually am!" "You've finally allowed your friend's soul to rest in peace!" John says. Riley nods. "Yeah!" he says. "And that's why I know that everything's going to be okay!" Everyone smiles. "Well," Aaron says, "why don't we go out to dinner today! Give you a break!" "That sounds awesome!" Colt says. Riley nods with a smile and the Rangers all start walking away, everyone talking about what they want to eat, dialogue inaudible. As the Rangers walk off, a show of Brandon's grave is shown. Brandon's body appears in an overhead effect over his grave, looking on at the Rangers. He smiles with a nod as he looks to Riley before we fade to black.


	40. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

The Rangers are all at the dinner table, eating. "What if an enemy comes in like this?" Shelby asks John as she raises her hand and tries to throw a karate chop at him. "In that case," John says, "simply use your left hand to drop the attack and bring your right hand across in a counterpunch!" And he does exactly as he explains with his hands as he speaks. "What is it with you getting all these tips from John Shelby?" Tosha asks. Shelby giggles a bit. "If I'm going to be a better fighter," she says, "might as well learn from the best of us!" "Hey!" Aaron says. John just smiles a bit. "Thanks for the compliment Shelby!" he says. Shelby looks away as she blushes bright red. "Rangers!" Maddox's voice comes over the intercom. "Report to the briefing room! Double time!" Everyone tosses down their silverware and rush out of the lounge.

Everyone is in the briefing room as Dawson and Maddox stand in front. "Our communication system has picked up a distress call from another star system." Maddox says. She types in a code on her laptop as the projector shows a small layout of space, a small circle outlining in the upper right, before zooming in to reveal a black-colored planet. "That system doesn't look familiar." John says. "And it's not recognized in any of our records either." Maddox says. "However, we have a visual on who sent us the message. We're looking at it now." She types in a new code on the laptop, and everyone looks to the projector. A young girl appears on the screen, leaning over a table in a room that looks completely damaged with plaster falling from the roof. The girl has long, black hair and appears to be about thirteen or fourteen. She has a gold necklace around her neck. "Hello?" she says, speaking in a very innocent voice. "If anyone can hear me. . .my planet has been attacked! There's some sort of alien invaders! My mother and father have disappeared and. . ." she starts bursting into tears, crying and talking in between sobs. ". . .I'm scared! I don't know what to do! And I've been trapped in this place for three days! I'm so hungry! Someone pl. . ." but then she turns around as there's a loud bang and she turns around. There's a hissing noise as footsteps are heard. "Oh no!" the girl says. "What do you think you're doing brat?!" a hissing voice calls out. "No. . .please. . .don't. . .I. . .AGGGH!" the girl screams as a hand grabs her. "SOMEONE! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HELP!" Then there's a blaster shot that hits the screen, which quickly turns grey and goes blank as nothing but static is heard. "That was horrible!" Jordan says. "We should head to help her right now!" "Yeah!" Shelby says. "Not so fast Rangers!" Dawson says. Maddox nods. "Need we both remind you that last time you all went off chasing distress calls," Maddox says, "it turned out to be nothing more than just a trap set by a bounty hunter to capture you and turn you into the Syndicate?" "That is true." Aaron says. "It could just be another trap." John shakes his head. "But this case is different from that one Colonel!" he says. Tosha looks to him. "What do you mean John?" she asks. "Last time we had no visual, the message was very vague, and we didn't have a precise location on the star system." John explains. "This time it's the exact opposite. We have a visual of who sent the message, the message has more detail, and Colonel's computer has given us a precise location. Plus keep in mind that there hasn't been an attack from the Syndicate for a month now. The fleet is undoubtedly still recovering from Sion's death. So the Syndicate is completely out of the question here! I don't think we're looking at a trap here!" "John's got a point there Colonel!" Riley says. "Not to mention that noise that we heard over the message that attacked that girl didn't sound like a Syndicate mutant, Reptilitron or Serpenteroid." Colt says. "We're probably not looking at the Syndicate at all here." Maddox sighs a bit. "John does bring up a valid point Julia." Dawson says. Maddox nods. "Yes he does Tom." she responds. She looks to the other Rangers, and then sighs. "Very well." she says. "I guess maybe its safe for us to chase this call." "We'll take the Blackbird Zord then." John says. "That way we can use the Bio Flyer Megazord to defend ourselves." Maddox nods. "Guess there's nothing else that needs to be discussed!" she says. Everyone nods.

The Blackbird Zord is docked within the Zord Holding Bay. Inside the cockpit, John is in the main pilot seat. Jordan sits next to him and everyone else is standing directly behind them. John nods. "Okay." he says. "Everything seems to be in shape. I guess there's nothing left to check on!" Everyone nods. John hits the switches above him to start up the engines.

Dawson and Maddox stand in the Command Center. Maddox types in the code to launch the Blackbird Zord from the bay.

" _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and John pushes forward on the stick. As the jet engines kick in, the Blackbird Zord hovers down as it breaks from its dock, and then flies slowly forward and out of the hangar bay.

As the Blackbird Zord comes out of Earth's atmosphere and into space, it slows to a hover. In the cockpit, John reaches up to an upper console and flips a switch. "Alright!" he says. "The coordinates of that star system are in the computer. We should be able to jump to hyperspeed now!" He reaches toward a lever at the front of the control panel. "Everyone hang on!" he says. He pulls the lever and the Blackbird Zord pulls back as the stars in space extend into lines, and then the Blackbird Zord zooms forward as it vanishes quickly into hyperspeed.

Three hours later a blue vortex appears in space and quickly dissipates as the Blackbird Zord appears from it. As it comes forward, the planet that appeared on the Bio Base's viewing monitor is right in front of it. "That's definitely it!" Colt says. John nods. "It's no wonder the Bio Force records didn't recognize it!" he says. "A planet this far in the universe. . .I'm not surprised that the Syndicate never targeted it." "Yeah." Shelby says. "Well," Jordan says, "we're safe to go in. We'll be able to breathe. The air is clear." John nods. "Then I'm taking her in!" he says. He pushes forward on the controls and the Blackbird Zord moves in.

The Blackbird Zord flies through a series of misty clouds until it finally lands in the middle of a wasteland-like surface. The boarding ramp lowers, and all of the Rangers run down. As they look around, they see nothing but a barren-like wasteland for smiles, with dead trees extending for miles, a city in the distance with charred buildings, and tracks all over the place. Aaron scratches the back of his head. "Why am I suddenly getting that déjà vu feeling?" he asks. Tosha nods. "Yeah." she says. "This is like an instant replay of what we saw back at Falrone. . .minus the part where we have to Morph to survive!" "Still," Jordan says, "the scanners did detect strong life signals on this planet. . ." "Jordan's right!" John says. "So we'd better investigate!"

The Rangers are all walking through the charred city that they saw in the distance, looking around as they see nothing but damaged buildings and fallen debris for miles. "This is even sadder than Falrone!" she says. "With a city like this I bet this planet was probably once a happy place to live! Shameful that its been torn apart." John nods. "Yes." he says. "Let's split up!" Colt says. "And see if we can find anything! Meet back here if we do!" Everyone nods and runs off.

John runs through the ruins of the city before stopping in place, leaning forward as he breathes heavily. He groans a bit as he stands up again. Then he hears screaming in the distance. "HELP ME!" the voice of a little girl calls out. John looks up in shock and then runs in the direction of the cry for help. John runs into an alley where there's nothing but fallen debris for miles. "HELP! PLEASE!" the voice calls again and John looks to his left. A little girl lies on the ground, trapped under fallen debris, reaching out to John desperately. John immediately recognizes her as the girl who sent the message. She appears to be of Asian descent. John's eyes widen with horror and he runs over to her. "Hang on!" he says. "I'll get you out immediately!" He grabs a large metal pillar and groans as he slowly lifts it up. Then he throws it back, groaning in relief and then grabs another large piece of rubble. He lifts it up off the girl and sets it to the side as the girl crawls out slowly. As she does, she crawls over to John and quickly grabs his legs, embracing them tightly. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she says. "I thought I'd be trapped forever!" John looks down to her. The girl smiles as she looks up to John. John half-smiles a bit and kneels down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Can you stand?" The girl takes his hand, John looks down in shock, and groaning, the girl slowly stands up. She smiles again. "Wow!" she says. "I can actually walk!" John maintains a serious expression. The girl then looks that she's still holding John's hand. "Oh!" she says and then pulls away, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry!" she says. "I. . .didn't notice." The girl giggles a bit. "I'm. . .Rika!" she says. "John." John responds. Rika giggles again as she blushes. "Thank you for saving me John!" she says. "Did you respond to that message I sent?!" John nods. "That's right!" he says. Rika beams as she folds her hands. "I knew someone would come!" she says. She runs over and she embraces John in a tight hug. "You can't believe how happy I am to see you John!" she says. "Now I know that our planet can be saved!" John looks a little annoyed as Rika backs away. "Right." John says. "Well. . .you should come with me. You can tell me and my friends what happened!" Rika smiles a bit more. "And you brought other people?!" she says. "WOW! You are really awesome John!" John sighs a bit.

Rika stands in the very back of the Blackbird Zord's cockpit, where a large table shows a holographic projection of the planet. "So what can you tell us has happened Rika?" Jordan asks. "Well," Rika begins, "my planet has always been peaceful, but then these aliens came out of nowhere and they took over in only a few days. They took my mommy and daddy with them too!" The Rangers all exchange confused looks. "What did these aliens look like?" Colt asks. "They were really big," Rika says, "and ugly, disgusting-looking bugs!" She makes a disgusted noise. "So they're not Syndicate!" Colt says. Everyone nods. "You all came here to help us right?!" Rika asks. Colt nods. "That's right!" he says. "YAY!" Rika says as she claps. "I knew someone would come! I just knew it!" Everyone smiles, though John just rolls his eyes. "Now Rika," Riley says, "can you tell us where you last saw these. . .bugs?" he asks. Rika nods. She points toward a certain part of the planet, and the holographic planet zooms forward until a large city is shown. "This is the capital city of the planet!" she says. "My mommy and daddy used to work there! I saw the bugs there when they attacked the city. My mommy and daddy saw what was happening and they told me to run! So I did. . .and that's when I sent that distress call. And then I met. . .John." She smiles a bit as she blushes again. Jordan turns to John, smiling a bit. "Good thing you found my brother then!" she says. Rika giggles a bit. "So what is your plan?!" she asks. "Are you guys going to break into the city and bash those bugs to death?!" She holds up her fists and throws a few punches as she asks this. Everyone smiles a bit, though John still looks annoyed. Colt holds up his finger. "Just give us a sec okay?" he asks. "We're going to figure something out!" Rika nods. The Rangers all turn away and walk to the very back of the cockpit. "So what are we going to do Colt?" Aaron asks. "Rika gave us a location on where these bugs are." Colt says. "And if they've taken complete control over the planet, then that means that whoever is behind this attack is probably there. So I say that we head toward the capital city, and we can sneak in and lure him out! That way we can quickly deal with him, and that'll end this!" Everyone nods. "That sounds like it will work!" Riley says. "But. . .we can't just leave Rika alone! She's just a child!" Colt nods. "That's right!" he says. "So. . .John will stay here to keep her safe!" John looks at Colt in shock. "ME?!" he asks. "But why?!" "You are the best fighter here John." Aaron says. "So she'll be safe with you." "Besides," Jordan says, "I think she'll like being with you more than any of us. . .she really seems to like you John!" John rolls his eyes. "But she's a pain in the neck guys!" he says. "She's way too hyper!" "You'll be fine!" Aaron says. Colt nods. "Alright guys!" he says. "Let's move out!"

The top hatch of the Blackbird Zord opens and the Flyer Chopper quickly deploys. Inside, Jordan is at the controls, with the other five Rangers standing behind her. "See you later bro!" she says and the Flyer Chopper flies off. John watches the Flyer Chopper disappear from the front of the Blackbird Zord's cockpit, and then looks back at Rika, who blushes a bit. "So. . ." she says, "I guess we'll be here for a while." John groans a bit. "Uh-huh." he says really reluctantly.

John is leaning back in the pilot's seat as Rika, sitting next to him, is just spinning around in her chair. "John?" she finally says. John looks to her. "What?" he asks. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Rika asks. John looks to her in shock. "HUH?!" he asks, sounding rather shocked. Rika giggles a bit. "Sorry." she says. "I was just curious. I just saw that your friend Shelby was looking at you sometimes and she was blushing. . .made me wonder." John just remains speechless. "Can't say I blame her if she likes you." Rika says. "You're really. . .cute!" She giggles again as she blushes bright red. John groans. "Thanks." he says calmly. Rika gives him a look. "Is something wrong John?" she asks. John looks to her. "What makes you think that?" he asks. "You just seem so serious!" Rika says. "Like I haven't seen you smile much!" John turns away. "Nothing's wrong." he says. "I'm fine!" Rika smiles a bit. "Okay then.." she says. "But you know what. . .maybe you should lighten up! I mean, look at what's happening! You're friends came here from Earth! You saved me without even trying! And you're about to save my planet! If I were in your shoes, I'd definitely be enjoying the thrill of this adventure!" John looks to her. "Adventure?" he asks. Rika nods. "I may be young." she says. "But I've always wanted to travel!" John looks to her. "Travel?" he asks. Rika nods. "Just like my grandmother did!" She takes the necklace around her neck and holds it out. "She's the one who gave me this!" she says. "And she was a big adventurer! Never lived in one place in her life! And ever since she gave me this, I've always wanted to get on a ship and travel thousands of light-years away! Just for the thrill of adventure!" John smiles a bit. "That's your dream huh?" he asks. Rika nods. "Yes!" she says. John looks into the distance, thinking back.

Cut to a shot of the Elite Squad's ship jumping out of hyperspeed and coming across a green and blue-colored planet. Inside the cockpit, Captain Leo is at the controls. John and Kumiko stand behind him. "Welcome to the planet Gratha!" he says. John and Kumiko look in awe. "It looks beautiful!" Kumiko says. "Doesn't it John-san?!" John nods. "Yeah!" he says. "Most beautiful planet I've seen in all the years we've travelled!" Kumiko nods.

John snaps back. "I think you'll enjoy travelling like that!" he says. "It's an enjoyable experience!" "You did that once?!" Rika asks. John nods. "Many times!" he says. "In fact. . .those were the best years of my life!" Rika smiles. "You just got even more awesome John!" she says. John smiles a bit. He looks to her, and Rika smiles back. But then, a sound of a laser blast is heard and the entire Blackbird Zord shutters violently. "What was that?!" Rika asks. John looks to the back of the cockpit. He hits a switch and a whirring noise is heard as the boarding ramp is lowered. "Stay here!" John says and he runs down the ramp, Rika looking after him.

John runs down the cockpit and looks forward, gasping in shock at what he sees. Standing in front of John is a large horde of foot soldiers and a large monster. The foot soldiers all appear to be based off of praying mantises, featuring a green and white color-scheme with scythe-like arms, and making hissing noises as they move around. The monster has a cockroach theme, carrying a large bladed staff and featuring a brown and black color-scheme. The monster laughs. "Who are you?!" John asks. The monster laughs as he walks forward. "I am Commander Baratas!" he says. As he says this, Rika walks down toward the ramp, and gasps as she sees Baratas, hiding behind one of the poles that connects the ramp to the Blackbird Zord. "I am the leader of the Volucrai!" Baratas continues. "Volucrai?!" John asks. "So I'm guessing that's what you bugs are!" he says. Baratas nods. "That's right!" he says. "And I thank you for your help! When you entered this system, my soldiers tracked your ship! Now thanks to you. . .you've led me to the only person who evaded my invasion!" John looks back at Rika, who continues to hide. "So that means that the others aren't going after anything!" John says. "I'm all alone!" Baratas laughs. "That's right!" he says. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you pathetic humans take back my planet!" John looks forward, then back at Rika. Baratas laughs. "So what are you going to do?!" he asks. "You can either surrender here, or die!" John looks back at Rika, who looks at John with curiosity. Then he looks back, nodding. He takes out his Bio Tag, and inserts it into his Morpher before hitting the activation switch as he calls out "Bio Force! Override!" and his entire Morphing Sequence is shown as he transforms. Rika gasps in amazement as she looks forward. John holds out his Sky Sword, ready to fight. "Its just you and me bug!" he says. Baratas laughs. "A silly costume won't help you much!" he says. He points forward. "Get him!" The soldiers charge forward, and holding his sword right in front of him, John charges, Rika looking after him with interest.

As John charges forward, he slashes twice, first on his left, taking out three soldiers, then on his right, taking out four more. He slashes again on both sides, taking out two more, than as one comes right at him, he slashes his sword upward, knocking his attacker off-guard, then slashing it across the stomach in a rightward stroke. "Wow!" Rika says in amazement as she watches. Three more soldiers charge in at John and slash at him, but he quickly holds his sword up and parries all three attacks, counterslashing in a rightward stroke and knocking all three back. He runs forward and flips over the back of another soldier, quickly making a back slash to slash down the soldier that he flips over, and then as he charges forward again, he flips under an attack as two soldiers bring their arms together and try to slash at his neck. After rolling under them, John turns around as the remaining soldiers charge at him. Readying his sword in Captain Leo's stance as he holds his sword out and then rotates it clockwise as it glows white and he holds it at his side before slashing his sword in a rightward and then downward stroke, making a perfect cross slash that launches itself at the soldiers. The slash hits and all soldiers vanish in a fiery explosion as John turns around. Rika claps her hands. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" she says. "John is so amazing!"

John walks up until he's face-to-face with Baratas. "No more hiding behind your soldiers!" John says. "Let's finish this man-to-man!" Baratas laughs. "Gladly!" he says. The two charge at each other. The two slash at each other as they reach each other. John groans as he clutches his right shoulder that was slashed, while Baratas turns around, not even scratched. He laughs. "You move too slow!" he says. John turns back, groaning. He growls as he charges forward. Moving rather fast, John slashes at Baratas. First at his upper left, then lower right, but Baratas parries and slashes at John's lower right. John quickly blocks the blow and then swings his sword upward, bt Baratas holds up his staff, parrying the attack, then makes a jump-kick attack with his right foot, kicking John in the stomach as he jumps up, then lands. John backs up a bit, clutching his stomach as he looks forward. Baratas laughs as he slashes his staff in a rightward stroke. "Take this human!" he says and John groans as the slash hits him in the chest. He's knocked off his feet and falls on his stomach, groaning. Rika gasps in shock. Baratas walks over to him. "I'm disappointed!" he says. "You seemed like an opponent worth killing!" As he walks to John, Rika suddenly rushes in front of him and holds her arms out. "Stop bug!" she says. "Huh?!" John says as he looks up. "You won't hurt John without getting through me!" "Rika stop!" John says. "Get back on the Zord!" Rika looks back. Baratas laughs. "Gladly!" he says. He reaches over and grabs Rika by her throat, Rika gagging as she's choked. "You annoying brat!" Baratas says. "You're not even worth killing!" He throws her away and Rika groans as she gets thrown a few feet away and lands in the dirt on the ground, crying a bit as she holds her throat. John looks to Rika, who keeps crying. He clenches his fists in fury as he starts shaking. Baratas laughs as he turns back. "Now for you!" he says. He walks over to John. John keeps shaking in fury as Baratas comes toward him. Baratas laughs. "End of the line for you!" he says. "NO!" John says, and growling, he quickly stands up and as Baratas raises his staff to finish John off, John takes advantage of the opening, and slashes Baratas across the stomach, the bug groaning as he's hit and retreats back. Rika looks up, still crying, but then smiles as she sees John stand up and hold up his sword. "You made a big mistake!" John says. "Now you're going down!" He growls as he charges forward. Baratas looks at John, who slashes at him across the chest twice, first from the left. Then he brings up his sword in an upward stroke, slashing Baratas again before bringing his right foot up, kicking Baratas in the face and knocking him back. Rika smiles a bit as she watches the fight. Now a few feet away from Baratas, John charges forward and holds his Sky Sword in an underhanded grip. "Sky Sword!" he calls out. "Winger Mode!" His blade glows white as he jumps up, and the winger mode kicks in as John flies forward, and moving so fast that he becomes a blur, he flies past Baratas multiple times, striking him. Rika giggles a bit. "GO JOHN!" she says. John flies past Baratas again, and then stops, landing in front of Baratas and sweeping in a rightward motion, he sends an energy slash at the monster. Baratas holds up his staff to block it, but the slash cuts his staff cleanly in half, and pierces through his body, the monster groaning in pain as he's hit and blown away, getting knocked off his feet. He groans. "Impossible!" he says. "How can a human defeat me?!" John lowers his sword, chuckling a bit. "John!" Jordan's voice calls out. "Huh?" John says as he turns to the left. The other Rangers run up. "You okay?" Shelby asks. John nods. "Yeah." he says. "Sorry we're late!" Aaron says. "But we had a few of those bugs to fight to get back here!" "Who would have thought we'd be tricked by a bunch of bugs?!" Tosha says. "Well no matter!" John says. "Its time for the finisher! Bio Force Bazooka!" John holds the Bazooka up as it appears in his hands. With Colt taking John's place on the left with Tosha and Aaron, the Rangers all insert their Bio Tags into the side slots as they call out "Bio Tags! Set!" This cuts to John inserting his Bio Tag into the back as he calls out "Bio Tag! Set!" The Bio Force Bazooka glows as the computerized voice calls out " _Bio Force! Gold Charge! Activated!_ " John pushes forward on the front handle and the slots lock in as the target sensor locks onto Baratas and the other Rangers take his back. "Bio Force Bazooka!" John calls out. "FIRE!" He pulls the trigger and the gold-colored energy blast erupts from the Bio Force Bazooka as it fires. Baratas groans as he takes the hit, and turns around before clutching his stomach and groans in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Standing up, Rika clenches her fists in excitement and runs over to the Rangers. "YES!" she says and runs over to John. She tackle-hugs him as she leans her head against his stomach. "YOU DID IT JOHN!" she says. "I KNEW YOU'D DO IT!" John chuckles a bit as he pats Rika on the head. He kneels down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asks. Rika nods with a smile. "Thanks to you!" she says.

Baratas' body glows as suddenly his body becomes surrounded by a large horde of smaller cockroaches and then suddenly, his body emerges, growing to a giant size. The Rangers all look up in shock, Rika hiding behind John. "This bug can grow too?!" Aaron asks. "I'll handle this!" John says. He holds up his Morpher. "Blackbird Zord!" he calls out.

A shot of the Blackbird Zord flying forward is shown. John quickly jumps into the cockpit. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" he calls out, and this cuts immediately to the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence. Baratas holds his fists up, ready to attack. The Bio Flyer Megazord flies forward and slashes Baratas across the chest multiple times in diagonal strokes with both its blades, then sweeps to the right, slashing Baratas again, knockin him back. "Thrusters!" John calls out. "Spin Strike!" The Bio Flyer Megazord kicks in its jet engines and flies at Baratas, spinning around rapidly in a circle and holding its blades sideways, slashing Baratas multiple times as it spins around. "Going up!" John says, and as the Bio Flyer Megazord stops spinning, it flies up again. "Full power!" John says as he points forward. The Bio Flyer Megazord flies downward, holding its blades crossed forward and starts spinning around rapidly before pulling up and flying right past Baratas. It slows down and lands on its feet, posing as Baratas clutches his stomach in pain as he groans, and then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

On the ground, the Rangers all cheer and Rika jumps up in excitement. "ALRIGHT!" she says. "He did it again!" Inside the cockpit, John crosses his arms. "Hm!" he says.

Inside the capital city, civilians are all outside, clearing up wreckage and working. The Rangers all walk into the city with Rika, who smiles as she sees two adults. "MOMMY!" she says. "DADDY!" and she runs forward, the Rangers all smiling. The two adults look forward and both smile as Rika runs over to them. "RIKA!" her mother says and the two kneel down as Rika runs over and embraces them both in a big hug. Rika backs away. "You're safe?" her father asks. Rika nods. Then she turns back. "Thanks to him!" she says as she points to John. John just scratches the back of his head as he smiles a bit. The two smile and stand up as Rika leads them toward the Rangers. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter!" her father says to John. John smiles awkwardly a bit. "Well. . ." he says. "It wouldn't have been nice to just leave her under all that debris to starve to death!" Rika giggles a bit. "And thank all of you!" her mother says. "You've saved our world!" "Will you all be okay?" Colt asks. "We can stay here a while and help you recuperate." Rika's father nods with a smile. "Thank you." he says. "But you've already done enough! It may take a few years for us to fully recover, but I know we can do it!" Rika's mother nods. "Defeating the Valucrai was enough!" Everyone nods with a smile. "I guess we'll be going then!" Colt says. Everyone nods. "Bye then!" Colt says with a smile and everyone waves as the Rangers turn around to leave.

The Rangers are all walking up the boarding ramp to the Blackbird Zord, with John in the very back. "Wait John!" Rika's voice calls out, and John looks behind him. Rika runs over to him. "Rika?" he asks. The other Rangers all look behind him. John kneels down as Rika comes up t him. "What are you doing here?" he asks. Rika reaches over her neck and undoes the necklace, handing it to John. She closes John's hand with her necklace inside. "I want you to hold on to this John!" she says. "Huh?" John asks. "Your grandmother's necklace?" Rika nods. "I don't want you to forget me John!" she says. "And one day, when I can finally travel, I'll come to Earth. And you'll be the first person I come to see." John smiles a bit. "And maybe one day I'll even become a Power Ranger like you!" Rika says. "And just as good a fighter!" John smiles more. "If that's your dream," John says, "then all you have to do is stick to it. . .and it'll eventually come!" Rika smiles and embraces John, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you!" she says. John looks a little shocked at the affection, but then, with a smile, he closes his eyes and returns the hug. Then he and Rika break away and John stands up as Rika starts running back to the city. "Bye John!" she says as she turns back, waving. John waves back with a smile as well. "And good luck with Shelby!" Rika says before she finally turns around. John looks a bit shocked, but smiles as he blushes a bit. Then he looks down in his left hand at Rika's necklace, and smiles more before turning back to board the Blackbird Zord. As he walks up, the ramp starts raising. As John walks in, the Rangers all stand in line, stopping him, everyone looking at him with a smile. "What?" John asks, clearly confused. "Thought you said Rika was a pain in the neck!" Colt says. "Oh. . ." John says. "Yeah she was. So glad we're out of here!" He starts walking to the controls. "Let's get back home!" "AWW JOHN!" Tosha says as she grabs John by his shoulder. John looks back, giving a confused look. "What?!" he asks. "You're just a big softie at heart aren't you?!" Aaron asks. John just turns away, and everyone laughs as they start piling on top of John as he tries to sit at the controls before we fade to black.


	41. Something Not Worth Losing

Something Not Worth Losing

The Bio Force Truck is driving through the city. Inside, Jordan is driving with Shelby next to her. "So where exactly are we going Jordan?" Shelby asks. "Shoppig!" Jordan says. "I have nothing for winter!" Shelby nods, smiling a bit, but then leans back, frowning a bit. Jordan looks to Shelby, then back to the road, a worried look on her face. "I hope she doesn't find out!" she thinks to herself.

Aaron peers outside of a room, then looks back as he closes the door. He's holding a pink bow in his hands. "Guys," he says, "I hate to say this, but don't you think Shelby would notice all this stuff in the place where we all hang out?!" Tosha, who is cutting colored-paper up as she's making a paper chain, looks up at Aaron. "Well its not like we can throw it anywhere else." she says. Colt looks back at them, smiling. He's holding a paintbrush. "This is going to be one Hell of a party!" he says. The camera pans to his side to reveal a large sign that he's finished painting that reads HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELBY! Riley is stacking Shelby's presents up as John walks in, carrying a small piece of paper. "Hey Riley!" he says and Riley stands up as John shows him the paper. "So you're sure they'll understand if I ask them to write this message on the cake?" he asks. Riley nods with a smile. "They will!" he says. "Just tell them it's a birthday cake and it'll be fine!" John nods. Still holding one of the bows, Aaron walks over to John and looks at the message. Then he smiles. "You seem pretty eager to celebrate John!" he says. "Could it possibly be because. . .its Shelby's birthday?!" He smiles a bit, but John just gives a serious expression. "Don't be ridiculous!" he says. "It's a birthday! Everyone has to help! That's all!" Tosha smiles a bit. "At least we can count on the fact that there hasn't been a Syndicate attack lately!" she says. "We can celebrate in peace for once!" Aaron nods, then looks back to John. "Would be a pity if Shelby's birthday didn't go well would it!" he asks, talking in a very suggestive way to John. John rolls his eyes. "I'm going!" he says and walks out. Tosha looks to Aaron and smiles a bit. "Now Aaron!" she says. "Why have you been teasing John so much about Shelby lately?" "He seems more eager than anyone else to help celebrate Shelby's birthday!" Aaron says. "Not to mention I think its pretty obvious!" Tosha smiles a bit as she goes back to making the paper chains.

The _Relentless Rogue_ is hovering in space. On the main bridge, a recording of John fighting Baratas, the bug alien who invaded Rika's planet, is shown as he uses his Sky Sword in Winger Mode to strike him multiple times. Akihiro sits in the captain's chair, smiling as he watches. "Time continues to pass." Akihiro says to himself. "And Johnny boy keeps on getting stronger and stronger! But its strange how even after our last battle. . .he still has yet to see that he can only be at his strongest if he abandons those others. . .and doesn't embrace friendship! He won't be able to help me until he reaches that point. So how else can I force that message on him?" Then he looks forward and a shot of John and Shelby standing together, Morphed, is shown. Akihiro smiles. "That's it!" he says. "Instead of getting his idiot sister. . .I should take out one of the other ones! And I think I know who to target!" He crosses his hands as he smiles. "But how do I take her out?" he asks. "That is the question!"

Two humans both land against a wall, their chests having a large bloodied slash across as they fall unconscious. As they fall back, an armored warrior mutant is revealed to be standing in front of them. The mutant features a purple and black color-scheme and his sword is large with a purple edge to his blade, which he rests on his shoulder. He laughs. "That's another two!" he says and he turns around, walking away. As he does, the camera pans to the ground, showing several other civilians lying on the ground, each of them slashed as well. "But the Boss only asked me to hit one person in particular!" the mutant says as he wanders out more. "Where could she be?!" Then his right shoulder is hit with several blaster bolts as he turns around. The seven Rangers all run up, already Morphed and Shelby holding her Bio Sniper forward. "Not so fast mutant!" Colt says. The mutant laughs as he looks forward. "Just the people I was looking for!" he says. "My guess is that you're one of Akihiro's freaks!" John says as he points forward. The mutant nods. "Correct Goldie boy!" he says. "And Boss Akihiro has a little bit of a surprise for you!" "Hm!" John says. "I'm going to have to pass on meeting that bastard!" The mutant laughs. "Don't get me wrong!" he says. "It doesn't only involve you!" The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers all move out. Tosha and Aaron charge forward. The mutant laughs as he steps forward. As the two Rangers near him, the mutant zooms forward and strikes both of them hard as he zooms right past them. "Out of the way!" he says as he passes them, and the two Rangers groan as they're knocked off their feet. As he zooms past them, the mutant attacks the other five Rangers. Riley and Jordan step back as Colt and John attempt to slash at him from behind. Shelby quickly jumps out of the way as he slashes at her stomach, and then the mutant quickly sweeps to the right and slashes both Colt and John across the stomach and then brings his blade up in an upward slash, slashing them both again and knocking them back. As he attacks the two, Riley and Jordan aim their weapons forward to attack, but before they can fire, he turns around and slashes them back with his sword, knocking the two off their feet as well. Shelby moves in and attempts to attack as well as she attempts to bash him with her Bio Sniper, but he quickly sweeps to the left and throws his left fist into Shelby's stomach. Shelby groans as she's knocked back. "You're the one I wanted pinkie!" the mutant says. "Huh?!" Shelby asks. The mutant laughs as he holds his blade up, pointing his blade down as he glows purple, and then in a rightward stroke, he slashes Shelby across the chest. Shelby groans as she's hit and is knocked back several feet. She hits the side of a wall and de-morphs, her chest slashed across. She gives a very weak look before she falls back, unconscious. The Rangers all gasp. "Shelby!" John says. "SHELBY!" Jordan says and the two Rangers get to their feet. John growls as he slashes at the mutant again, but he quickly sweeps around again to the right and slashes him across the stomach before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back. Jordan rushes over to Shelby and picks her up. "Shelby!" she says. "Shelby! Please hang in there!" The other Rangers all groan as they look up toward the mutant. John growls as he uses his Sky Sword to balance himself as he struggles up. "You bastard!" he says. "What the Hell did you do?!" The mutant laughs. "My blade is embedded with a poison!" he says. "A poison that I can charge into the blade at will. When charged, my blade injects the poison into those that I slash. . .and they will die in exactly twenty-four hours!" The Rangers all gasp. Jordan looks down at unconscious Shelby. "Shelby!" she says. John growls as he clenches his fist in fury. The mutant sees this and laughs. "That's right Gold Ranger!" he says. "Embrace that anger! That's exactly what Boss Akihiro wants!" John continues to shake in anger. "So here's the deal Goldie!" the mutant continues, "you will meet Akihiro in the forest in exactly four hours! If you do. . .then I'll be there and tell you how to save your friend! I wouldn't stand Akihiro up if I were you!" He turns around and walks away. John growls as he stands up. "YOU BASTARD!" he says and he charges forward. He jumps up and slashes downward toward the mutant, who laughs as he teleports away and vanishes, John's sword striking uselessly against the ground as he hits it. John lays his head down on the ground as he lets go of his Sky Sword and pounds his fists against the pavement. The other Rangers look back at Shelby, who lies motionlessly in Jordan's arms. A long shot shows everyone looking toward Shelby as the sun starts to set.

A woman is shown in the hospital with a younger girl next to her, shaking her violently as she lies in the bed, unconscious. "MOM!" she shouts desperately, and the camera pans away to show several other families next to a loved one in the bed and everyone calling out desperately to them, all dialogue inaudible.

Maddox types in a code on the main computer and several records appear on the screen. She turns back. "According to these reports," she says, "that mutant hit seventy-eight people, including Shelby. They've been admitted to the hospital."Akihiro. . ." John says as he clenches his fist. "We have to find a way to cure those people then!" Riley says. "Before our twenty-four hours are up!" "Akihiro said that he would meet John in four hours!" Tosha says. "But. . .if John were to do what Akihiro said. . ." Colt begins. John looks down.

The _Relentless Rogue_ lands in the forest. As the lamp lowers, Akihiro and the mutant step down. "You did well Dokuken!" Akihiro says. "In only moments. . .Johnny boy will finally join me! But not before I watch him suffer!" He smiles sadistically. "The only thing better than seeing Johnny boy finally give in. . .is to see the trauma he goes through in order to do so!"

Jordan is sitting at Shelby's bedside as she's in the medical bay. Shelby groans and starts coughing violently as she starts to wake up. Jordan looks to her. "Shelby!" she says, then she turns around. "Shelby's awake everyone!" Everyone rushes in. "Shelby!" John says as everyone rushes to her bedside. "Everyone." Shelby says, very weakly. "I'm sorry guys. I screwed up again!" "Don't worry about that!" John says as he sits down next to her on the opposite side. "We're going to figure something out!" Riley says. "Just hang in there!" Shelby looks to John and smiles a bit. "I'm just glad." she says. "That Akihiro got only me. . .and not anyone else!" Now looking rather upset, John grabs Shelby and hoists her up. Everyone stares in shock. "Please hold on!" John says. "I'm going to save you Shelby! So until then. . ." "John." Shelby interrupts. "I'm fine. I promise! I'm okay!" She forces a smile, but John looks at her sadly, knowing she's lying. Everyone else looks on, also looking concerned for Shelby. John looks to his side as he flashes back.

Brief flashback of Kumiko and John as Kumiko dies in John's arms. ". . .fight on for both of us now." Kumiko says. "John-san!"

John closes his eyes and shakes his head as he snaps back. Still smiling, Shelby leans her head to the left as she falls back unconscious. Everyone gasps. John looks down at her as he gently sets her down. "Shelby. . ." he says. Then he looks up. "Akihiro!" he says, and he runs out of the room. Everyone looks behind him. "JOHN!" Jordan says as she chases after he brother. Riley, Aaron and Tosha jump up and run after her as well. Colt gives Shelby a look, and then walks over to the entrance where Maddox is. "Try to keep her stabilized Colonel!" he says. Maddox nods and Colt follows the others.

Akihiro and Dokuken stand in the forest where the _Relentless Rogue_ still stands. "AKIHIRO!" John's voice calls out. Akihiro turns around and he sees John as he walks up, his Sky Sword in his hand. Akihiro looks forward. "Long time no see Johnny boy!" he says. John steps forward. "You won't do this to Shelby!" he says. He raises his sword and growls as he charges forward. Dokuken steps forward and holds his sword up, as if ready to defend Akihiro, but with an arrogant smile on his face, Akihiro pushes Dokuken to the side and just stands. John lunges his sword forward, as if to stab Akihiro in the heart, but as his blade nears, Akihiro's body vanishes behind a puff of smoke as he transforms to his mutant form. He grabs John's blade as it's only an inch away from his chest, twists it to the left, and then throws his free fist into John's face, knocking him back. John lies on his stomach as he groans in pain. Akihiro laughs. "You're becoming more and more reckless Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. John groans as he turns around and struggles up. Akihiro laughs. "You continue to surprise me Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "I knew that you and that girl in pink had something going. . .but I had no idea that you'd get this angry over such a minor thing! What have you already found a replacement for my idiot sister?!" John glares at Akihiro, who laughs. John clenches his fist. "You listen Akihiro!" he says, and as he begins, the other Rangers run up behind him. "Shelby may not be the best fighter among us, and sometimes she can be a ditz." The other Rangers look on. "But. . ." John continues, "Shelby is the best of us! She has the sweetest, and most caring soul! And if she wasn't around. . .the Bio Force Rangers would fall apart! And for you to use Shelby as a target in your schemes to get to me is disgraceful!" Akihiro chuckles. The other Rangers walk up to John. "John. . ." Jordan says. John looks to his side, looking shocked. "Guys. . ." he says. Aaron smiles. "Well. . ." he says, "now we know your true feelings!" Tosha smiles a bit. "That's good then!" she says. John blushes a bit. Then looks forward. "I'm not going with you Akihiro!" John says. "Not while I still have these guys at my side!" Akihiro groans a bit. "Then I guess the only way to save your friend is to defeat Dokuken!" he says. "That doesn't sound too difficult!" Riley says. John nods. Dokuken steps forward and stands next to Akihiro. John holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he calls out. The other Rangers hold up theirs at the ready. "Ready!" they say. The six Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switch as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" Their entire Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. As its done, John calls out "Power Rangers. . ." and the other five join in as the six Rangers strike a final pose and call out "Bio Force!" Akihiro groans a bit as he holds up both his hands. In his right hand is a sword, which has a black-colored blade with a gold grip and guard, and his left hand has his usual blaster. "I guess we're doing this then!" he says. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack everyone!" John calls out, and the six charge forward.

Tosha lunges her Bio Lance forward, and Dokuken grabs it with her left hand. He pulls it forward, forcing Tosha near him, but as he brings his blade across in a rightward slash to hit Tosha, Aaron's axe comes in from the left in between the two, blocking the attack. Then Riley appears at his right and Jordan at his left and the two aim their weapons forward, open firing and shooting him in the sides. The mutant groans as he's knocked back by the fire. The four Rangers run up as Colt also stands in the center. Dokuken groans as he holds his sword up. The five Rangers all hold their weapons forward and charge.

Akihiro groans as he's knocked back, clutching his left arm. He looks forward. John rest his Jet Blaster on his left shoulder as he holds his Sky Sword forward with his right hand. Akihiro growls as he lets go of his left arm and aims his blaster forward, firing rapidly. Charging forward. John deflects the blaster fire with several swings of his Sky Sword. Akihiro groans in disgust as he keeps firing, but John, moving incredibly fast, continues to swing his Sword and block every shot. As he gets closer to Akihiro, he slashes at his left, but Akihiro quickly moves and blocks the blow. Both thinking twice, the two throw kicks at each other's chests with their right feet. The two take the hits and get knocked back by the force. Akihiro growls and holds his sword at his left as the blade glows white with energy. John readies his Sky Sword in Captain Leo's stance. The two slash their swords in rightward strokes as they attack and the two slashes collide together. As they hit, a huge explosion erupts. The two hold their right arms up to shield their eyes as the force of the explosion knocks them both off their feet and they go flying back. The two groan as they hit the ground. John looks toward Akihiro and uses his Sky Sword to balance himself as he struggles up. Akihiro groans as well. "You're stronger!" he says. "This is unexpected!" John groans as well as he gets up. As Akihiro gets up, he starts laughing slightly. "I like this!" he says. "I like it! This is just what I wanted to see!" "What are you talking about?!" John asks. Akihiro laughs again. "Now's not the time Johnny boy!" he says. "I'd love to tell you know, but I got to leave now!" He waves to John. "Sayonara!" he says and as he turns around, he vanishes in a flash of gold energy as he teleports away. John gasps as he looks forward. "Just what is he planning?!" he asks. He shakes his head, then turns back, running back to join the Rangers.

Dokuken holds his sword up, ready to keep fighting. The five Rangers all stand against him. "You won't beat me so easily Rangers!" he says. He holds up his sword as the edge glows purple. "I'll poison all of you as well!" he says. John runs up. "Sorry guys!" he says. "I'm back now!" "You alright?" Jordan asks. John nods. "Yeah!" he says. "Let's armor up!" Aaron says. "Yeah!" Colt says. This cuts to a split-screened shot of Colt flipping his Bio Morpher open and John sliding up the lower half as he exposes the keypad of his Morpher. The two type in the code 2, 6, 1, 9, # as the six call out "Bio Fighter Mode!" The six are shown together as the Bio Fighter Mode transformation sequence is shown. This immediately cuts to the six charging forward, their weapons in hand and now in Bio Fighter Mode. Dokuken holds up his sword, growling. "I'll poison all of you!" he says. He holds his sword out as the edge glows purple again. Colt reaches Dokuken first and slashes at Dokuken from the left. Dokuken holds up his sword and parries the attack. He twists Colt's Bio Blade to the left, then brings up his blade and slashes Colt across the chest. But the blade strikes uselessly against Colt's Bio Fighter Armor. He gasps in shock. "WHAT?!" he asks. Colt throws his left fist forward and hits Dokuken in the face. Dokuken groans as he's knocked back. From behind him, Riley and Jordan aim their Bio Crossbow and Jet Blasters forward and open fire. Dokuken groans as he turns around. He moves fast and deflects the bolts. The two Rangers hold up their swords. Aaron and Tosha appear from behind him and from both directions, the four Rangers all charge at him. Dokuken laughs. "I'll poison all four of you!" he says. He holds his blade out as it glows purple and as the four Rangers come at him and holding it out, he sweeps around to the right and slashes at them. But the blade once again strikes uselessly against the Rangers as they come at him. With Riley and Jordan behind him and Aaron and Tosha in front, the four Rangers strike at the mutant, Aaron and Tosha crossing their Electro Swords against his chest and Riley crossing his Electro Sword with Jordan's Sky Sword against his back, locking him in place. "Impossible!" Dokuken says. "Why isn't my poison working?!" "Can't break through our armor!" Aaron says. The mutant groans in pain. Jordan looks over the mutant's shoulder. "JOHN NOW!" she says. Standing behind Aaron and Tosha, John readies his Sky Sword in Captain Leo's stance as he holds his sword forward and rotates it clockwise over his head as the blade glows. He slashes his sword in a rightward stroke, than brings his blade up, creating a cross slash. With a diagonal slash, he sends the slash attack at the mutant. The four Rangers jump out of the way and the slash hits the mutant, who groans as it pierces through his body. The other five Rangers run up to meet John as he looks forward, the six powering down their Bio Fighter Modes. Dokuken drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer. "ALRIGHT!" Jordan says. "WE DID IT!" "Not ever yet!" John says. The Rangers look forward as the mutant's body glows and suddenly enlarges as he grows to a giant size, swinging his sword. "RANGERS!" Dokuken says. "How dare you make me use my last resort?!" The Rangers all look up. "How typical!" John says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says. "Launch the Zords!"

Maddox nods. "You guys have to hurry though!" she says. "The medical computer reads that the poisoning may become incurable in a few hours!" She types in a code on her computer. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Blackbird Zord and Bio Voyager both deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _BLACKBIRD ZORD! VOYAGER!_ "

The Blackbird Zord and Bio Voyager are shown coming in. "Let's go!" Colt says. And the six Rangers all run forward. This is followed by a shot of Colt, Riley, Aaron and Tosha jumping into the Bio Voyager, and then John and Jordan jumping into the Blackbird Zord. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John says as he engages his Morpher to the control panel and this the combination button. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the final shot of the Bio Flyer Megazord sequence is shown, followed by a split-screened shot of the two in their cockpits. "Bio Voyager Megazord!" Colt says as he hits the "*" key on his Morpher, already engaged to the control panel. " _TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the final shot of the Bio Voyager Megazord's transformation sequence is shown. This cuts to a shot of the four Rangers in a new cockpit for all of them to control it. The cockpit features three consoles in the front and two in the back. Riley, Colt and Aaron sit in the front two from left to right. Behind Aaron in the back of the cockpit sits Tosha, and an empty console from where Shelby would be sitting is behind Riley in the back. The consoles feature a color-coded number on the front (Red 1, Blue 2, Green 3, Yellow 4 and Pink 5) and the Bio Force Logo is in the very back of the cockpit.

The two Megazords stand against the mutant. Dokuken holds out his sword and charges forward. The two Megazords walk forward to attack. As the two Megazords arrive in place with the mutant, the Bio Flyer Megazord crosses its two blades and lunges them forward as the Bio Voyager Megazord throws its right fists forward. The mutant holds his sword up and parries both attacks, then in a leftward stroke, he slashes both Megazords across the chest, knocking them both back. The cockpits shutter violently as the Rangers all groan. Dokuken laughs and charges forward. Moving rather fast, he attacks the Bio Flyer Megazord. He slashes the Megazord across the chest twice with two diagonal strikes. As the Bio Voyager Megazord moves in to attack, , but Dokuken brings his left leg up and kicks the Megazord in the chest, knocking it back. The four Rangers in the cockpit groan as it shutters violently and sparks spew from the consoles. "Lasers!" John says as he points forward, and the Bio Flyer Megazord raises its arms and spews laser fire. Dokuken quickly turns around and moving rather fast, he swings his sword in several strokes, deflecting the blaster fire and sending the blaster bolts back at the Bio Flyer Megazord. Taking the hits, the Megazord is knocked off its feet and falls backward, the two Rangers groaning in pain. "He's too strong!" Jordan says. "We have to do something about his sword!" Tosha says. "I have an idea!" Riley says. He takes out his Morpher and holds it up. "Colonel!" he says. "We need the Battle Saw!"

Maddox nods and types in a code on the computer to launch the Battle Saw. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Battle Saw deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _SAW!_ "

A shot of the Battle Saw rolling forward and out of the Zord Holding Bay is shown, followed by a shot of it arriving at the battlefield. This immediately cuts to a shot of Riley jumping out of the Bio Voyager cockpit and into the Battle Saw. He locks his Morpher on the panel. "Bio Force Combination!" he says as he hits the "*" key on his Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the Battle Saw's treads fold in as its two buzzsaws fold in. The left arm of the Bio Voyager Megazord detaches and the Battle Saw takes its place, becoming the left arm. "Bio Voyager Megazord!" the Rangers call out. "Saw Mode!" Dokuken laughs and slashes at the Megazord again. "Go!" Riley says and the Battle Saw starts spinning as the Bio Voyager Megazord slashes its arm in a leftward stroke. The saw cuts through Dokuken's sword, breaking the blade cleanly in half. Dokuken gasps as he looks at his broken blade, and then looks forward as the Bio Voyager Megazord throws its right fist into his face in a punch, the mutant getting knocked back. The Bio Flyer Megazord walks up to the Bio Voyager Megazord. "Nice job Riley!" Jordan says. "Now let's finish this!" John says. "Thrusters!" The jet engines of the Blackbird Zord kick in and the Bio Flyer Megazord takes flight. "Full power!" John and Jordan call out. The Bio Flyer Megazord crosses its blades together and starts flying downward, spinning rapidly. "Saw Strike!" the other four Rangers call out, and as the Battle Saw starts spinning, the Bio Voyager Megazord slashes its saw in a cross slash. Dokuken takes the hit as he's knocked back, and as the Bio Flyer Megazord comes down, it pulls up and flies past Dokuken, striking him hard. The Bio Flyer Megazord lands on the ground, and the mutant groans as he turns around and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The two Megazords pose at their victory.

In the Bio Base medical bay, Shelby groans and winces as she starts waking up. Dawson is sitting at her side, and looks over to her as she sits up. Dawson smiles, and Shelby looks around, closing her eyes as she smiles and sighs in relief.

Cut to a shot of everyone in the hospital waking up, including the woman waking up to her daughter, and several other people in the background waking up, everyone cheering, inaudible dialogue, as everyone hugs and reunites.

At the head of the bridge in the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro, now back in his human form, smiles sadistically. "Good job Johnny boy!" he says. "Very good job indeed! You may very well be strong enough yet!" He laughs as he turns around and walks off.

A shot of the Bio Base is shown at night. Jordan walks into the hall, dragging Shelby behind. "What's going on?" Shelby asks. "Just come here!" Jordan says. "But I'm fine!" Shelby says. "I know!" Jordan says. "Just come on!" The two round the corner to where the lounge is, and there's a loud POP noise as confetti flies. Standing at the entrance of the lounge, Tosha, Aaron, John, Colt and Riley, all holding empty confetti launchers, shout out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shelby smiles a bit as Jordan leads her forward. Colt gestures toward the sign that reads HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELBY!, which is mounted on the wall, the paper streamers are hanging on the walls, and the dinner table is full of many different foods. Dawson and Maddox walk in as well, smiling a bit as they admire everything. Everyone walks over to the table. "I made all your favorite things Shelby!" Riley says. Shelby looks over the table, almost aghast. Jordan puts her hands on Shelby's shoulders as she looks toward the cake. "And John bought you a cake himself!" she says. Shelby looks at the cake, which is pink with strawberries all over the top. It has a small figurine on it, which resembles Shelby, and in the center, bellow the figurine, has the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELBY! written in white icing. Shelby looks to John. "You bought this just for me John?" she asks, sounding rather surprised. John looks down, smiling a bit as he blushes. "Well. . .I. . .uhh. . ." he says stuttering. Aaron walks over to him, leaning his arm on his shoulder. "Hey John!" he says. "Now don't blush!" John chuckles a bit as he elbows Aaron in the stomach slightly. Shelby looks around. "Guys. . ." she says. "I don't understand! I put you guys through a lot of worry today. And despite all that. . ." John walks over to Shelby. "Don't think about that!" he says. "This is your day Shelby!" Shelby smiles a bit. She walks forward and hugs John. "Thank you guys!" she says. "Really! Thank you!" John looks surprised at the sudden affection, but returns the hug with a smile. Everyone else smiles as well, chuckling a bit. Then Dawson and Maddox walk forward. "Well," Dawson says, "we can't have a birthday party on an empty stomach!" Maddox nods. "Dig in guys!" she says. Everyone cheers as they walk toward the table, everyone grabbing food. Everyone starts talking, dialogue inaudible. The camera pans to a final shot of the HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELBY! sign.

In space, a shot of the _Great Chimaera_ is shown, followed by a large blue vortex appearing in the sky. As the vortex dissipates, a large fleet of Syndicate Ships quickly zoom in toward the fleet. But instead of the normal look, the ships all have the crimson and black color scheme of the Emperor's Death Fleet. Ragnos looks at the ships from the head of the bridge. A Reptilitron walks up to him. "General?" it says. "Yes?" Ragnos says as he looks back. "His Majesty's Ship is docking now!" Ragnos nods. "Very good!" he says. He turns around and walks off the bridge. "So this is where the invasion will now be decided. . ." he thinks to himself, and he keeps walking forward as we fade to black.


	42. The Emperor's Arrival

The Emperor's Arrival

A shot of the _Great Chimaera_ is shown as the fleet of ships, with the Death Fleet Ships, hover next to it. Inside the main hangar bay, one of the Death Fleet Ships has landed. Ragnos walks up to the ship, the entire hangar completely filled with thousands of Reptilitrons and Serpenteroids that stand at attention. As Ragnos looks up, the ship's boarding ramp lowers. "ALL HAIL HIS ROYAL MAJESTY!" a voice calls out as it lowers completely. "EMPEROR AGOLIAN! HAS ARRIVED!" Two Armoroids walk down the ramp, their spears crossed. As they get to the bottom, they both stand at the sides of the ramp and hold their spears to their sides. As they do this, Ragnos kneels down, his right knee up, and his head down, resting his right arm on his thigh. As he kneels, Agolian starts walking slowly down the ramp. The camera pans from his feet upward, revealing him to look the exact same way he did in Ragnos' previous flash back. Behind Agolian are two other mutant commands, walking side-by-side. On the left is a taller mutant, featuring a purple and silver color scheme. His silver-colored body features purple highlights all over, his head round and white with red glowing eyes and his silver teeth exposed. His shoulders and body all have spikes around them, and extending from each of his forearms are two silver claws each. On the right a much shorter mutant walks. She has a gray and white color-scheme, with her body mainly gray with white highlights. Her head is triangular and the upper part of her face is colored white with navy glowing eyes, the lower part of her face covered by white. As Agolian and the two mutants reach the end of the ramp, Agolian raises his hand. "Rise General!" he says. Ragnos looks up and gets on his feet. He gets up, a few feet away from Agolian. He bows. "Your Majesty!" he says. Then he looks to the mutant on the left. "General Darkarus!" he says. As he says this, Darkarus gives a chuckle and does a two finger salute as he says "Hm!" Then he turns to the female mutant on the right. "And you are?" he asks. "I'm. . ." the mutant begins. "Her name is Lieutenant Cassara." Agolian interrupts. "But that doesn't matter General!" Cassara glares at Agolian as the four walk forward. "It is the utmost honor to be in your presence Your Majesty!" Ragnos says. Agolian chuckles to himself. "Yes." he says. "I know. But we have no time to celebrate my arrival! We have important business to discuss!" "Yes sir!" Ragnos says. "It is a pity that my idiot son had to engage in such a reckless act!" Agolian says. "And a pity he didn't listen to your advice!" "Yes sir!" Ragnos says. "Good!" Ragnos thinks to himself. "His Majesty doesn't suspect a thing!" "But with me here," Agolian says, "we will now sweep Earth and destroy those Rangers with one swift stroke!" Ragnos nods. "As you command Your Majesty!" he says. "And once Earth has fallen," Agolian says, "the entire universe will belong to me!" He laughs as the four mutants continue to walk through the hangar.

Colt is asleep on the couch as Shelby and John are tossing a tennis ball back and forth. "Three weeks without a Syndicate attack!" John says. Shelby giggles a bit. "That's a bad thing?!" she asks. "Just can't stand the urge to relax huh John?" John smiles a bit as he catches the ball. Shelby laughs a bit again. "John seems to be loosening up a bit!" she thinks to herself as they keep tossing the ball back and forth. "It actually makes him a bit. . .cuter!" She blushes bright red again. Riley walks into the lounge and takes his blue jacket off the coat rack. John looks to him. "Where are you going?" he asks. Riley turns back as he's putting his jacket on. "Grocery shopping again!" he says. "Shelby's birthday party totally cleared the kitchen out!" John and Shelby get up. "We'll come with you then!" John says and he and Shelby take their jackets as they follow Riley to the garage.

On the bridge of the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian sits on the throne where Sion used to sit. The two Armoroids stand at his side, and Ragnos, Darkarus and Cassara stand with him. "If we are going to defeat the Rangers," Agolian says, "we have to hit them with a much harder punch!" Darkarus laughs a bit as he steps forward. "That means," he says, "that we hit them with a full scale attack! Right?!" Agolian nods to him. "We will send in a fleet to attack from the sky!" he says. "And also attack from the ground! And with us attacking in so many locations," he says, "the Rangers will be forced to divide their forces! And when they're not at full strength. . .they'll be powerless to face the full might of the Syndicate!" Cassara steps forward. "Your Majesty," she says, "I also have a suggestion. . ." Agolian holds up his hand. "Up up up!" he says. "Did anyone ask you to speak Lieutenant?" Cassara shakes her head. "No Your Majesty." she says quietly. "A mere engineer like you," Darkarus says, "will speak only when spoken to!" Cassara gasps as she nods, but clenches her fists in fury. "I guess all plans are in order then!" Darkarus says. "I will select a mutant commander to command the ground invasion Your Majesty!" Ragnos says. Agolian nods. "Very well General!" he says. "But first we must make a warning attack! To catch the Rangers off guard! Dakarus!" "Yes sir?!" Darkarus says, very eagerly. "You deploy! And give those Rangers a taste of what you can do!" Darkarus chuckles a bit as he bows. "It will be the highest honor Your Majesty!" he says.

Riley, Shelby and John are walking out of the grocery store. Shelby looks to Riley. "So what's for dinner today?" she asks. "Well. . ." Riley starts, but then they hear a series of explosions and screams in the distance. They look to the left. "What was that?!" Riley says. "Come on!" John says and the three race off.

As the two run up from around a corner, they look up, seeing a series of Syndicate Ships bombarding the city with laser fire as civilians run away in horror. "Syndicate!" Riley says. John's eyes widen with horror. "Those just aren't ships!" he says. "That's the Death Fleet!" Shelby looks to him. "The what?" she asks. "The Death Fleet!" John says. "An Elite fleet of ships under the direct command of the Emperor!" Then one of the ships hovers above them, and in a beam of purple light, Darkarus appears on the ground. He chuckles to himself. "That's right!" he says. The three Rangers strike poses. "Given how one of you knows so much about us," Darkarus says, "I can assume that you are three of these infamous Power Rangers!" "Who are you?!" Shelby asks. Darkarus laughs. "I am the great Darkarus!" he says. "Commander of the Imperial Guard!" "Imperial Guard?" John says. "So the Death Fleet is here, and the Imperial Guard is here. . .that can only mean. . ." "That's right!" Darkarus says. "His Majesty Emperor Agolian is here!" The three Rangers look on. Darkarus holds up a giant warhammer weapon and rests it on his shoulder. "So are you dumb humans going to just stand there?!" he asks. "Or are you going to give me some amusement?!" John nods and holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready?!" he calls out, and Riley and Shelby hold up theirs at the ready as they respond "Ready!" The three insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" and the three instantly Morph without showing the sequence. As the Rangers Morph, they're already holding their weapons. "Attack!" John calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward. Riley and Shelby stop and aim their weapons forward, open firing with the Bio Crossbow and the Bio Sniper. Holding out his warhammer, Darkarus spins it around rapidly, creating a blurry shield that the laser fire hits uselessly against. John rushes forward, holding his Sky Sword. He slashes at Darkarus from the left, but Darkarus holds up his warhammer and parries it with the shaft. John quickly attacks again at the lower right, but he parries again, then he lets go of the hammer with his left hand and hits John in the face. John groans as he's knocked back, but quickly recovers and moves back in. He slashes rapidly, first at the upper right, then lower left, then lower right, then from above, but Darkarus parries each attack with the shaft of his hammer. As he holds his hammer up to defend himself from above, Darkarus pushes forward, slamming the shaft of his hammer into John's face. John groans as he's hit, and with his enemy stunned, Darkarus brings his hammer up and strikes it against John's chest, hard. John is knocked off his feet and goes flying back. "John!" Shelby says as she and Riley catch him as he hits the ground and help him up. The three Rangers look forward as Darkarus laughs. "Is this a joke?!" he asks. "The infamous Power Rangers that defeated the _Beast's Talon_ and killed His Highness Sion! And this is the best fight they can put up?!" John growls as he clenches his fist in fury. Darkarus laughs again. "Then again," he says, "there's only three of you. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge next time!" He waves to them before teleporting. "Later!" he says as he disappears in a flash of purple light. The three Rangers all look forward. "Next time?" Riley says. "That can't be good!" Shelby says. "Let's get back!" John says. "I have an idea on what may be coming up next!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone is on the bridge. Agolian sits on the throne, leaning on his left as the others talk from below him. "We've completed the warning?" Ragnos asks. Darkarus chuckles as he does a two finger salute. "Yes sir!" he says. "Everything is going according to plan!" Agolian nods. "Very good then!" he says. "Then we know the drill! Darkarus! You go in with the fleet and attack from the skies And General Ragnos, have you selected a mutant commander to lead the ground assault yet?!" Ragnos turns to the left. Another mutant commander walks onto the bridge. The mutant commander has an armored warrior appearance, brown and black armor with spikey shoulders and a spikey helmet, and he's carrying a large sword with a jagged edge. "This is Commander Barbaricon!" Ragnos says. "He's one of the best warriors we have here! I've selected him to assist in the invasion!" Barbaricon bows. "Your Majesty!" he says. "I will prove my worthiness to the Syndicate Space Empire by destroying this planet!" Agolian nods. "Very well!" he says. "We all know the plan!" Everyone nods. "Then prepare to attack!" Agolian shouts out. "Earth will crumble below our feet before the day is done!"

At the Bio Base, the Rangers, Maddox and Dawson are all meeting in the Command Center. "So the Emperor is finally here then?" Colt asks. John nods. "General Darkarus attacked us on our way home." he says. "General Darkarus is the commander of the Imperial Guard. Wherever he is. . .Agolian is nearby! Guaranteed!" Aaron chuckles. "So what?!" he says. "What can some big shot politician do to us? We destroyed his son! What will stop us from destroying him as well?!" John looks to him. "Agolian is nothing like Sion Aaron!" he says. "Emperor Agolian was a military tactician who took over the Syndicate Space Empire by force! He's worse than a million Sions!" Everyone looks around, looking worried. "We have to expect the worst!" John finishes. Then the alarm sounds. Maddox rushes to the computer and types in a code. "I think we're about to see the worst!" Tosha says. Maddox nods. "You were right John!" she says. The Rangers all walk over to the main computer as Maddox types in a code. "This is a huge attack!" Maddox says. First a fleet of ships are shown, spewing laser fire on the city, followed by a shot of Barbaricon walking through the city with four Serpenteroids and a large horde of Reptilitrons behind him "We have both an air and ground invasion?!" Colt asks. "This is insane!" Tosha says. "What are we going to do?" "We'll have to split up!" John says. Everyone turns to John. "Okay John." Colt says. "What do you want us to do?" "Two of us need to take the Megazords and fight off the air invasion!" John says. "Jordan and Shelby! You guys take care of that!" Shelby and Jordan nod. "Okay!" they say. "Colt, Riley and Tosha," John continues, "you guys head to the city and fight off the ground invasion!" The three nod. "Aaron," John says, "you stay here with me! We need to keep an eye on the air invasion!" Aaron nods. "Alright Rangers!" John says. "Move out!" The five Rangers nod and all rush out.

The Syndicate Fleet continues to spew out laser fire attacking the city.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Blackbird Zord and Bio Voyager both deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _BLACKBIRD ZORD! VOYAGER!_ "

Inside the cockpit of the Bio Voyager, Shelby pushes forward on the controls. "Let's go Jordan!" she says. "Right with you!" Jordan says at the controls of the Blackbird Zord. The two Zords move in and attack, firing rapidly. "Going at full power!" Shelby says as she pulls his trigger. The Bio Voyager starts spewing laser fire from the two laser cannons on the front and the laser cannons mounted on the towers on its back, shooting down several ships. "Me too!" Jordan says, and she pulls her trigger as well, and the Blackbird Zord starts firing rapidly from the laser cannon mounted on its nose. As laser fire spews out, several ships are hit and are taken out.

Barbaricon keeps walking through the city, laughing as civilians run away in terror. "All you humans run away like the insects you are!" he says. "Earth will crumble down!" "Stop right there!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?!" Barbaricon says. Colt, Riley and Tosha all run up, already Morphed. Tosha points forward. "You're not going any further mutant!" she says. Barbaricon laughs. "Only three Rangers?!" he says. "How pathetic!" He points forward. "Repitlitrons! GET THEM!" And the Reptilitrons quickly charge forward with the Serpenteroids at the head. The three Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the three charge forward.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian and Ragnos watch the invasion as the Bio Voyager and Blackbird Zord are battling against the Syndicate Fleet. "It is going well so far!" Agolian nods. Ragnos nods. Cassara watches from the back of the bridge. She looks down. "I can't believe I'm being ignored here!" she says. She clenches her fists. "I can't pass this up!" she says. "I'll show these people how capable I am!" She turns around and walks off the bridge. "Where do you think you're going Lieutenant?" Agolian asks. "Umm. . ." Cassara says, "just have to check on something in the hangar!" "Very well!" Agolian says. "Go then!" Cassara nods and walks off, chuckling to herself.

As another wave of ships continue to fly forward and bombarding the surface, one of the laser blasts hits the ground near where a large black door is, the door bearing the Bio Force logo. As it does, inside the Zord Holding Bay is shown, sparks flying from the roof as its hit and the entire Bay shuttering. Inside the ship, Darkarus laughs as he looks forward. "A room bearing the logo of the Rangers!" he says. "How interesting!" He points forward. "Move in!" he says. "We're hitting that!"

At the Bio Base, an alarm goes off again and Maddox types in a code. "What now?!" Aaron asks. Maddox's eyes widen with horror. "Oh no!" she says. "The Zord Holding Bay's been hit!" She types in a code and a shot of three ships spewing laser fire toward the door is shown, followed by a shot of Darkarus and a large horde of Reptilitrons quickly deploying from the ship and walking toward the door. "And a detachment has deployed and they're heading straight for the Bay!" Maddox says. "But the Bio Zords and the Battle Zords are still in there!" Dawson says. "Does the Bay have any defense systems?!" John asks. Maddox shakes her head. "There's nothing!" she says. "Well we have to do something!" Aaron says. "We can't afford to lose any Zords!"

The Syndicate Fleet continues to spew out laser fire and hits the Bio Voyager as it continues to roll along the ground. Shelby groans as the cockpit continues to shutter violently. "They're swarming all over me!" she says. As the Blackbird Zord continues to fly forward, several of the ships fly in from behind. Jordan looks behind her. "Me too!" she says. Then she hears the rumbling sound and the two Rangers look forward. "Huh?!" they say, and as they look forward, a large, giant robot suddenly lands on the ground. The robot has a black and silver appearance, its body armored with two spikes protruding from its head, and two large claws each on their arms. "What the?!" Shelby says. As the robot poses, Cassara's laugh is heard. Cassara is revealed to be inside a cockpit. "Allow me to introduce myself!" Cassara says. "I am Lieutenant Cassara! And today I will show the Emperor how worthy I am!"

A shot of the giant robot comes up on the _Great Chimaera._ Ragnos gasps. "What!" he says. "What is that Lieutenant doing?! We gave no authorization on a launch!" "Stand down General!" Agolian says. "We'll let her have her fun. If she destroys the Rangers, then she'll be rewarded!" Ragnos looks back to Agolian, who nods. "Right!" Ragnos says, and turns back.

The alarm goes off at the Bio Base again as the giant robot appears on the screen. "Colonel!" Shelby says. "We can't last much longer with this giant robot here! We need help!" "This isn't good!" Maddox says. "The Syndicate's forces are starting to break down the Zord Holding Bay's door and its not safe to launch the remaining Zords when we have enemies on the other side!" "Is there anything you can do?" John asks. "Well," Maddox says, "if I can activate the emergency evacuation code, I can transfer the Zords to the emergency hangar. That will prevent the enemy from getting to them, and I'll be able to launch them from there!" "So do that then!" Aaron says. "It's not that easy though Aaron." Maddox says. "The lockdown procedure takes ten minutes to start. That may be too much time!" "Aaron and I will head in then and try to buy you as much time as we can!" John says. Aaron nods. "Okay!" Maddox says. "But be careful!" John and Aaron nod to each other and then run off. Maddox leans toward the microphone. "Shelby!" she says. "Jordan! The Holding Bay is under attack so I can't launch the Zords yet! John and Aaron are on it! Try to hold off that robot in the mean time! Help will be on the way shortly!" "Easier said than done Colonel!" Shelby says. "But we'll do our best!" Jordan says. Maddox nods. She types in a code, and once she's done the words TRANSFER COMMENCING appear on the screen with a red timer that starts at 10:00 and begins counting down appearing below it. " _EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED! TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The final shots of the Bio Voyager Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord sequences are shown. "Bio Voyager Megazord!" Shelby says. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" Jordan says. The two Megazords stand against the giant robot. Cassara chuckles to herself. "I'll take you two down and prove myself to His Majesty!" she says. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds its arms out as the jet engines kick in and it takes flight. "I'll handle the Fleet!" Jordan says. "Hold off the robot Shelby!" "Right!" Shelby says. The Bio Voyager Megazord walks forward to the giant robot. The robot, moving rather fast, slashes the Bio Voyager Megazord across the chest with its left-hand claws. The Megazord grabs the robot by its shoulders to try and hold it in place, but the robot throws both its fists into the Megazord's stomach, knocking it back. Shelby groans, and then pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Voyager Megazord throws its right fist at the robot and punches it in the face, knocking it back, but then the robot recovers and charges forward.

In the air, the Bio Flyer Megazord flies through a large wave of ships, dodging fire. Jordan points forward. "Take this!" she says. The Bio Flyer Megazord raises its fists and starts spewing laser fire from them, shooting down multiple ships.

At the Bio Base, Dawson looks at a series of readings on the side monitor in the Command Center. "The Bio Flyer and Bio Voyager are good for now!" he says. "But they may not be able to handle much more!" Maddox looks at the main computer, where the timer has now gone down to 5:00 and continues to countdown. She leans toward the microphone. "John! Aaron!" she calls out.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, John and Aaron stand inside, right at the entrance, already Morphed and their blasters drawn. "Five minutes until the lockdown commences!" Maddox's voices come in over John's Morpher. "Think you can hold them off until then?" John nods. "Don't worry Colonel!" he says. "You just worry about the lockdown and leave the mutants to us!" Aaron says.

Maddox nods, and then looks toward the timer, which is now at 4:45, and continues to countdown. "We have to work fast!" she says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, John draws his Sky Sword with his left hand and holds it underhanded. Sparks suddenly fly from the door as the sound of a buzzsaw scrapping against the metal is heard. Then there's the sound of an explosion as a bomb goes off and a large hole in the door is blown open. Darkarus laughs as he appears behind the doors as they open. John and Aaron quickly open fire with their blasters. Darkarus growls as he points forward. "Get them!" he says, and as the Reptilitrons charge forward, John and Aarons start walking forward, still firing away. Many Reptilitrons fall down as they're shot down. As the two Rangers near the Reptilitrons, they quickly switch weapons. John tosses his Jet Blaster to the side and quickly sweeps his Sky Sword in a leftward stroke to slash down two Reptilitrons before shifting it to his right hand and continuing to fight as he slashes left and right. Aaron ducks at a blow at his neck and quickly summons his Bio Axe, bringing it up in a slash and slashing down a Reptilitron before charging forward.

One of the Serpenteroids grabs Tosha's Lance as she lunges it forward. Tosha flips the Serpenteroid over her head and the Serpenteroid goes flying, hitting several Reptilitrons and knocking them off their feet. Tosha then turns around and slashes left and right several times, taking out more Reptilitrons around her.

As two Reptilitrons slash at his feet, Riley flips back, then shoots his two attackers down with his Bio Crossbow. Another comes in at his right, and he quickly flips his Crossbow over and parries the attack, using his Crossbow as a shield. He pushes back and slashes the attacker across the chest with the sides of his Crossbow. Then he turns around and fires several energy arrows, shooting down more Reptilitrons.

Colt jumps to the side as he dodges a blow, then uses his left hand to slash down two Reptilitrons with his Bio Blade. Than he grips his sword with both hands, and slashes left and right, taking down several Reptilitrons his side before holding up straight up to parry a blow and then sweeping his blade to the right, slashing down two more Reptilitrons in front of him.

A long shot shows the three Rangers continuing to fight on the ground as the Bio Voyager Megazord struggles against the giant robot. The two mechas tackle each other and grab each other by the sides, struggling against each other as they force themselves around and both keep pushing forward, fighting for control.

In the air, the Bio Flyer Megazord holds out its blades. "Let's see how you like this!" Jordan says, and she pushes forward. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds his blades underhanded as it flies forward, the blades striking the ships on the Megazord's sides and striking them down as the Megazord zooms past them.

At the Bio Base, Maddox looks at the timer, which has no gone down to 2:30 and still counting down, and then looks to the viewing monitor, where John and Aaron are shown fighting the Reptilitrons inside. She leans toward the microphone. "Nice work guys!" she says. "Just two and a half minutes more!"

As two Reptilitrons slash at his feet, Aaron quickly jumps up and flips over them, then he slashes them across the back, knocking them back. He slashes two more Reptilitrons that come in from his right, three more at his right, and as two more come at him from the front, he brings his Axe up, knocking them off guard, than slashes them both over the chest. Then he quickly puts his Axe in his left hand, and then turns around, drawing his Electro Blaster and firing rapidly as he shoots down several more Reptilitrons that charge at him.

John charges forward, slashing left and right three times each and slashing down multiple Reptilitrons with each slash. As two come in from his left, he quickly shifts around and parries the attacks, before slashing them both down. As several more Reptilitrons come at him from the front, John grips his sword with both hands. First he slashes upward, slashing one off its feet. Two more come in on his left and right, and he slashes them both down with two fast slashes. Another come in from behind him, and John quickly sweeps around and slashes it down across the stomach, and as another comes in from behind him, John turns his blade to his back and lunges it forward, stabbing it in the stomach before it can attack him and knocking it back, and as another Reptilitrons nears him from the left to attack him, John lets go of his Sword with his left hand and back fists the Reptilitron in the face, knocking it back.

Colt, Riley and Tosha all hold their weapons up. "Full power!" they call out, and as they aim their weapons forward, Riley fires a series of arrows as Colt and Tosha both throw energy slashes forward. The three attacks come together to form one powerful attack and it quickly strikes the four Serpenteroids, who groan as they take the hit and fall backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all sigh as they relax their bodies. Then Barbaricon walks forward, growling as he draws his sword. He holds it up in a readied stance. "I'm your opponent!" he says. He growls as he charges forward. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward.

At the Bio Base, Maddox looks at the timer, which is now down to 00:10. She leans toward the microphone. "Ten seconds left!" she says.

John and Aaron come together, holding their weapons forward as they glow white with energy. In opposite strokes the two throw energy slashes forward, which strike at the Reptilitrons and taking the remaining ones out, the two Rangers relaxing as they vanish behind a fiery explosion. As the two do all this, Maddox's voice is heard over the events as she counts down. "Nine. . .eight. . .seven. . .six. . .five. . .four. . ."

At the Bio Base, Maddox continues the countdown. "Three. . .two. . .one. . ." the timer drops down to 00:00. " _EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN COMMENCING!_ " the voice announces.

John and Aaron look behind them. The ten sheds where the Bio Zords and Battle Zords are docked in close as the hatches deploy down, each hatch featuring the colored and stylized number of the corresponding Zord on the front. The ten sheds slowly start lowering into the ground, and once they do, a large gray hatch deploys from the back of the holding back, sliding over the area where the sheds were, and properly locking it.

The words TRANSFER COMPLETE appear on the main computer's monitor. Maddox gives a sigh of relief and then leans toward the microphone. "Good job guys!" she says. "The lockdown has completed and the Zords have been successfully transferred to their emergency bay!"

"Can you launch them safely now?" Aaron asks over John's Morpher. "They're ready when you are Aaron!" Maddox's voice calls out. The two Rangers then look forward, where Darkarus stands. He growls as he clenches his fist. "You bastards!" he says. "Perhaps you are more trouble than I thought!" John looks to Aaron. "Get going Aaron!" he says. "I'll take care of this guy!" Aaron nods. "Good luck!" he says. "You too!" John says, and Aaron runs off, and John holds up his Sky Sword in a readied stance. "It's you and me again General!" John says. Darkarus laughs, and the two charge at each other.

The Bio Flyer Megazord hovers in the air. "Alright!" Jordan says. "Let's wrap this up! Take this!" She pushes forward on the throttle at full force, then grips both control sticks and pushes forward again. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds its blades out as it flies upward until its facing one last wave of ships. Then it crosses its blades in front of it and flies forward headfirst. It starts spinning around rapidly, slowly at first than faster and faster. As it zooms past the wave of ships, it releases an energy burst attack, which sweeps right through the wave and takes them all out, all ships vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Megazord looks back, the skies now clear. Jordan giggles a bit as she gives a peace sign. "Alright!" she says. "That's a wrap in the air! Now to go help Shelby!" The Bio Flyer Megazord starts flying away toward the fight.

The emergency hangar bay's lights turn on as the sheds open, the Bio Zords and Battle Zords all appearing behind. Inside the Bio Jet's cockpit, Aaron locks his Morpher on the control panel. "Alright Colonel!" he says. "Time to roll out!"

Maddox nods and types the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Battle Zords all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

The robot slashes the Bio Voyager Megazord several times across the chest and Shelby groans as the cockpit shutters violently and the Megazord is knocked off its feet. Cassara laughs. "Now I'll finish you!" she says, but as the robot walks forward, laser fire hits it from the air and it gets knocked back. Cassara groans as the robot is knocked off its feet. "What the?!" she says. "Huh?!" Shelby says as she looks up. The Bio Flyer Megazord hovers downward next to the Bio Voyager Megazord, and looks down to it. "You okay Shelby?" Jordan asks. Shelby nods. "Yeah!" she says. "Thanks!" Then a shot of the Bio Zords and Battle Zords coming in is shown. "Mind if I join the party?" Aaron asks. "Aaron!" Jordan says. "Everything good?" Aaron nods.

On the ground, the three Rangers are knocked back from an attack by Barbaricon and all groan as they're knocked off their feet and hit the ground. Then they look up as they see the two Megazords and the remaining Zords stand against the robot, now all by itself. "Tosha!" Maddox's voice calls out on their Morphers, "Riley!"

"I need you two to join Aaron in the Zords!" Maddox says. "The Bio Flyer and Bio Voyager don't have enough power left to handle that robot on their own! You guys need the Bio Ultrazord! Five of you should be able to handle the strain! Colt, you keep on that mutant!"

Riley and Tosha nod as they hear what Maddox said over their Morphers. The three Rangers all struggle up. Barbaricon grips his sword tightly, growling. "Think you can handle this guy alone Colt?" Tosha asks. Colt nods. "I'll be fine!" he says. "You two hurry and help!" The two Rangers nod and take off running. Colt and the mutant eye each other. "Let's handle this one on one!" Colt says as he points his Bio Blade forward. "Gladly!" Barbaricon says, and the two charge forward.

Riley jumps into the Battle Saw, and Tosha jumps into the Battle Cannon, the two shown landing inside their cockpits. "Activate Ultrazord!" Riley says as he engages his Morpher to the control panel. "Right!" Aaron, Shelby and Jordan respond. Riley, Aaron and Shelby hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while Jordan hits the combination button on hers. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. The Bio Ultrazord's sequence is shown, followed by the shot of Shelby, Riley, Jordan, Aaron and Tosha all arriving in the cockpit. Colt and John's consoles are unlit and remain turned off. The Bio Ultrazord poses at its completion. "Complete!" the Rangers call out. "Bio Ultrazord!" The Bio Ultrazord stands against Cassara's robot. Cassara laughs. "Let's go then!" she says, and the robot charges forward as the Bio Ultrazord starts walking slowly forward.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian and Ragnos continue to look watch as all three battles are shown on the screen. "This isn't going well!" Ragnos says. "Our fleet is destroyed and the Rangers are holding their own! This isn't how its supposed to be!" Agolian groans. "Just be patient General!" he says. "This could turn around again just as fast!" Ragnos nods and then looks back at the viewing screen.

John and Darkarus lock weapons as John's blade strikes against Darkarus shaft, the two struggling against each other. John retreats back, breaking the lock and quickly jumps back as Darkarus swings his hammer at his chest, barely dodging the blow. As Darkarus strikes at John from above, John quickly throws his blade sideways in a leftward stroke, knocking Darkarus off guard and twisting his hammer to the left. With Darkarus stunned, John quickly uses his index and middle finger to reach toward his Morpher and hit an activation switch. "Bio Fighter Mode!" he calls out and in a flash of light, John quickly transforms into Bio Fighter Mode without showing the transformation sequence. As he completes transformation, John throws his sword upward, and slashes Darkarus across the chest, knocking the mutant back. Darkarus groans as he looks forward and John holds up his Sky Sword in a readied stance. Darkarus growls as he charges forward. Moving rather fast, he strikes at John in a rightward stroke, but John flips backward, using his hands to support himself, then pushes himself back up, kicking Darkarus in the face with his feet. Darkarus groans and slashes his hammer blindly at John, who quickly flips under the hammer and then turns around. Darkarus groans as he finally manages to recover from John's kick and strikes at John twice, first at the left than, the right, but John parries both blows and then throws a roundhouse kick with his right foot, knocking the mutant back again. Darkarus groans as he clutches his shoulder, looking forward. "Had enough?!" John asks as he holds his Sword up again. Darkarus growls. "You got lucky this time Gold Ranger!" he says. "But no matter what happens, His Majesty will see to your deaths and the destruction of Earth! I swear on the very grave of His Highness Prince Sion!" He growls as he taps his hammer on the ground and vanishes, teleporting away. John sighs in relief as he relaxes, and then holds his Morpher up to his mouth. "Colonel." he says. "The Zord Holding Bay is clear!" "Good job John!" Maddox's voice says. "Now you'd better go and join the others! They need your help!" John nods. "Right!" he says, and runs off.

Colt groans as he's knocked off his feet and falls back on the ground, his Bio Blade flying out of his hand. Barbaricon laughs as Colt struggles up. "Is this the best you can offer?!" he asks. "Just one human is no match for me!" Colt struggles up as he groans. "I'll see about that!" he says. He holds up his right wrist where his Battlizer Morpher is. He holds it up as he flips up all three switches, then hits the activation switch. "Battlizer!" he calls out. "Final Mode! Engage!" Colt holds his arms out as his Battlizer engages to its final mode, featuring the chest armor, wings extending from his back, and the Battlizer energy sword. Colt grips it with both hands. "You ready for the final round Barbaricon?!' he asks. Barbaricon growls and charges forward, as does Colt. As the two reach each other, the two strike at each other with their swords and their blades collide. The two groan as they struggle against each other, but finally Colt manages to get the better of it, pushing forward at Barbaricon and forcing him backward. Barbaricon kicks Colt in his side, and Colt groans as he's knocked back, breaking the lock. Barbaricon growls as he charges forward. He slashes at Colt's neck, but Colt quickly ducks at the blow and then slashes Barbaricon across the right shoulder as he passes him, Barbaricon groaning in back. Barbaricon turns around and growls again, charging forward. "DAMN YOU!" he says. He raises his sword, ready to strike at Colt again. Slashing his blade in a rightward stroke, Colt slashes at Barbaricon and his energy sword quickly breaks cleanly through Barbaricon's sword. Barbaricon looks at the broken part of his blade and gasps. "What?!" he asks. Colt quickly turns around and raises his left fist, firing lasers from his left cannon at Barbaricon. Barbaricon groans as he's knocked back from the force of the laser fire and is knocked off his feet, hitting the ground. Colt readies his Battlizer Sword as it glows with energy. "You're finished now Barbaricon!" he says. "Battlizer Sword! Bio Battle Strike!" and in several movements, Colt sweeps his Battlizer Sword in the four-slash star, launching the slash at Barbaricon. Barbaricon groans as he takes the slash, which pierces through his body. He drops the broken half of his sword and clutches his stomach as he turns around and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Colt groans in relief as he relaxes himself, his Battlizer powering down. "Colt!" John calls out and Colt looks behind him. John runs up from behind him. "You okay?" John asks. Colt nods. "Yeah!" he says. "You alright?" John nods. Colt's Morpher goes off and Colt holds it up. "Colonel?" he says. "Good job Colt!" Maddox's voice comes in over his Morpher. "That's the last of them! All that remains is that robot now! You and John join the others in the Bio Ultrazord!" Colt nods. "Got it Colonel!" he says. He and John look at each other and nod before running off.

Colt and John are shown jumping into the Bio Ultrazord, taking their seats at their respective consoles in the cockpit as they turn on. "Alright!" Colt says. "Let's finish this fight!" Cassara growls. "You Rangers are toast!" Colt pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Ultrazord starts walking forward as Cassara's robot fires lasers rapidly from its forearms. The Bio Ultrazord keeps walking forward, unaffected. "What?!" Cassara says. "Lasers!" Shelby says as she points forward and the Bio Ultrazord raises its left fist, firing with its laser cannon. Cassara groans as her robot takes the hit and her cockpit shutters violently. "NO!" she says. "I'm supposed to be winning! To prove myself to His Majesty!" Colt pushes forward on his controls. "Full power!" he calls out. The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as it starts glowing. Once again the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear form the Bio Ultrazord. "Oh!" Cassara says in shock. The four Megazords attack in their usual fashion: Bio Force Megazord slashes diagonal from the right with its Saber, the Bio Battle Megazord slashes diagonal from the left with the Battle Saw, the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes downward with both its blades, and the Bio Voyager punches across with its right fist, the four attacks making a perfect star. The robot shutters violently as it takes the four hits. Cassara groans as her cockpit shutters and sparks fall from the room. "This isn't good!" she says. She hits a button on the main control panel. "I have to eject!" The Rangers all point forward. "FIRE!" The Bio Ultrazord holds his arms out as the full power energy blast erupts from its chest. Cassara calls cries out as the robot is hit, and as the robot holds its arms down and falls forward in a fiery explosion, Cassara is shown jumping out of it. As the robot vanishes behind the fiery explosion, the Rangers all cheer at their victory as the Bio Ultrazord poses.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus and Cassara both kneel in front of Agolian on the throne as Ragnos stands at his side. "You two have disappointed me severely!" Agolian says. "I apologize greatly Your Majesty!" Darkarus says. "As do I!" Cassara says. "You Lieutenant," Agolian says, "went against Command! And you failed in your attempted mission! You are to stay on this ship and not to leave my sight without permission! Am I clear?!" Cassara gasps. "Yes Your Majesty!" she says. "Both of you are dismissed!" Agolian says. "Get out of here!" The two get up. "Yes Your Majesty!' they both say. Darkarus walks off as Cassara just stands in place. Agolian turns to Ragnos, who bows. "I apologize for the failure of this mission Your Majesty!" he says. "It won't be an issue." Agolian says. "I have more plans! I'll hang those Rangers' heads on my son's tombMaddox eventually!" Ragnos nods.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers all walk into the lounge. Aaron quickly flips over the couch and lies down. "My aching back!" he says. "I know!" Tosha says. "I don't think we've had a fight that hard before!" "Well you guys better get used to it!" John says. "With Agolian at the head of the attack now, this fight is only going to get rougher and rougher!" Everyone looks to John. "So we have to be ready!" John says. Everyone nods.

Inside the Command Center, Maddox types in a code on the computer as a shot of the Zord Holding Bay is shown. "Well?" Dawson asks. "I've managed to repair the damage to the Bay's door. I've reinforced it too so that we don't have to worry about any more attacks." Dawson nods. "Guess there's not much else we can do!" Dawson says. "We've attracted the attention of the Emperor." Maddox nods. "Those kids are our only hope." she says. "But I have faith that they'll pull through! They're the best team that Bio Force has ever seen!" Dawson nods. "Yes!" he says. "The world couldn't be in better hands!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian stands at the head of the bridge, clenching his fist. "Rangers." he says to himself. "Somehow, and some way, I will see to your deaths! I swear it!" He growls as he looks toward the Earth. The seven Rangers appear overhead the Earth as we fade to black.


	43. Dreams That Come True

Dreams That Come True

Aaron and Tosha are walking through the city, Aaron's arms cluttered with grocery bags as Tosha just walks at his side, carrying nothing. Aaron groans. "Come on Tosha!" he says. "Why do I have to carry all the groceries? Can't you carry at least one?!" Tosha shakes her finger at him. "No no!" she says. "You've been slacking off in exercising macho man! You need this!" Aaron glares at her. "And that's why you're forcing us to walk without taking the car?!" he asks angrily. Tosha turns around and opens up her mouth to say something, but before she can, a laser blast comes in from the front and barely misses Tosha's hair. Tosha looks back at the laser blast as it hits the side of a building, then back in front of her. Four Serpenteroids and a small horde of Reptilitrons next to them. Aaron drops his bags and the two Rangers hold their fists up. "Syndicate!" Aaron says. "That's right!" one of the Serpenteroids says. "And in the name of His Majesty Emperor Agolian, you are to be executed right here!" The two Rangers hold up their arms, but as the Serpenteroids prepare to move forward, the sound of gunfire are heard as several gunshots shoot down four Reptilitrons. "Huh?!" the head Serpenteroid says and both sides look to the side where the gunfire came from. A mysterious figure stands with a blaster pointed at them. The figure is of African-American descent, appears to be in his 20s, and he's wearing sunglasses, a black jacket over a white shirt with black pants and shoes. The camera pans to the side of his jacket to reveal the Bio Force Logo. The figure smirks. "Yo!" he says. Tosha and Aaron look in shock as the figure lowers his blaster. "Who the Hell are you?!" the head Serpenteroid says. The figure looks up as he smiles again. "Just passing through is all!" he says. "Well back off!" the Serpenteroid says. "We're busy here!" The figure smiles again. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" he says. "I have my own business with these guys! So why don't you back off like good boys and run along?" He raises his gun. "Or do I have to get nasty?" The Serpenteroid gasps as he aims his blaster forward, the figure smirking again. "Well. . .uhh. . .oh!" the leader says. "I just remembered! His Majesty wants us to help him with. . .his. . .new machine! We should go! But be warned! We'll be back later to deal with you later!" The Serpenteroids and Reptilitrons hold their arms out as they disappear. Tosha and Aaron then look to the man and run up. "Hey!" Aaron says. "What do you mean by butting in to our business?!" The man looks to them as he holsters his blaster. "That's the thanks I get for helping fellow Bio Force members?" he asks. He chuckles. "Didn't know the Earth Branch was so feisty!" Tosha looks confused. "Who are you?" she asks. The man smiles as he takes off his classes and flashes the Bio Force Logo on his jacket. "Bio Force Special Agent Kaleab Laurent at your service!" he says. He looks to Tosha, flashing a charming smile. "Long time no see Tosha!" he says. Tosha's eyes widen with shock as she looks him in the eye. "K-Kaleab?!" she says. Aaron just looks in shock as the two maintain eye-contact.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara and the Serpenteroids from before are meeting. "They took the bait?" Cassara asks. The head Serpenteroid nods. "They were totally fooled!" he says. Cassara laughs. "Excellent!" she says. "Once the Yellow Ranger is led to the trap, the other Rangers will be eliminated, and the world will be completely defenseless!" Standing in the back of the bridge and next to Agolian on his throne, Darkarus just chuckles as he walks forward. "And you really think that you'll be able to pull this off Lieutenant?" he asks. "The Rangers have been shown to be incredibly intelligent in the past!" Cassara looks back at him, Darkarus giving a taunting chuckle. "I have faith in my own intelligence General, thank you very much!" she says. "And I know this plan will work!" "And then," she thinks to herself, "you'll have no choice but to give me recognition! And promote me to General! After I accomplish what neither one of you could never come close to!" Darkarus chuckles a bit again. "We'll see about that!" he says. "We shall see. . .Lieutenant!" As he does this he taps Cassara on the shoulder, before walking off, Cassara glaring at him from behind.

"Tosha's childhood friend?" Colt asks. Inside the Bio Base lounge, the Rangers are all meeting. Colt is sitting in the chair, John on the couch, Aaron is standing with the now-empty grocery bags, and Jordan and Shelby are next to him. Riley is in the kitchen, making dinner, and is, therefore, absent. Jordan starts talking excitedly. "So maybe. . ." she says, "he could be. . .an ex-boyfriend? YES! That has to be it!" She starts giggling excitedly. "Yeah!" Shelby says. "They're probably having a lovely reunion right now!" Aaron just rolls his eyes as he walks over to the couch and sits next to John. "Well he identified himself as a Bio Force Special Agent." he says. "So I doubt it has anything to do with a relationship." John looks at him in confusion. "Special Agent?" he asks. "But the Bio Force Special Forces haven't been heard from since Headquarters was destroyed on KO-35." Aaron shrugs. "Well he showed us a Bio Force Badge so its legit." Aaron says. "I don't like him though. He came off as a bit of a cocky bastard!"

Aaron flashes back to the encounter. "I need you to come with me Tosha!" Kaleab says. "I got a lot to show you!" "Hey!" Aaron says. "What makes you think you can just. . ." but he's silenced as Tosha puts her hand over his mouth. "Sure Kaleab!" she says with a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do!" The two smile at each other as Aaron's eyes widen with horror.

John smirks as he chuckles a bit. "Sounds like you were a little jealous of Tosha giving another guy attention!" he says and he chuckles as he elbows Aaron a bit and says "Eh Aaron?!" Aaron smiles a bit as he lightly punches John in the side of the face. "Oh shut up!" he says. "I'm not jealous! I just think that he was a bit of a jerk is all!" "Nah!" Jordan says. "You're jealous!" she and Shelby say together and they giggle a bit. Aaron smiles a bit again as he takes a pillow on the couch and throws it at them. The two keep on giggling as the pillow hits them. John looks suspicious. "This could just be a trap." he says. "The Special Forces haven't been heard from since the Headquarters were destroyed six months ago."

Kaleab and Tosha are walking through an alley, Kaleab a few feet ahead of Tosha. Tosha looks back, flashing back to when she was trapped in her own mind by Diritor.

Tosha and a younger Kaleab are walking through the ruins of South Africa. ". . .in fact," Kaleab says, "I actually thought about marrying her when we grew up!" Tosha giggles a bit.

Tosha smiles as she snaps back. Kaleab keeps walking with Tosha ahead of him, until he stops just outside of a warehouse. Tosha smiles a bit as she looks around. "What is this place?" she asks. "Where you taking me?" Kaleab turns around and smiles at her. "I have to show you something Tosha!" he says. "Something amazing." Tosha smiles as Kaleab opens the door and leads Tosha inside. Tosha looks around. "What is this place?" she asks. Kaleab turns around, and smiles charmingly again. "Wait here Tosha!" he says. "I'll be right back." Tosha gives a confused look, but nods. Kaleab walks toward the back of the warehouse, Tosha just standing in place. As she crosses her arms, waiting, the camera pans to behind her, revealing Cassara. Cassara starts walking forward to Tosha, who quickly turns around, and as if she knew that Cassara was behind her, she brings her right leg up in a roundhouse kick, hitting Cassara in the head and knocking her back. Cassara groans as she's knocked off her feet, clutching her face. "Syndicate!" she says. "What are you doing here?!" But as she keeps talking, there's a cocking noise heard behind her as the barrel of a blaster presses against her head. Tosha's eyes widen with horror, and the camera pans to the side to reveal Kaleab behind her with his blaster pointed at her. "Turn around slowly!" Tosha's eyes widen with horror as she turns around, Kaleab smirking. "Kaleab?!" Tosha says. "You've allied yourself with the Syndicate?!" Kaleab laughs. "Don't make me laugh!" he says and he gestures to his left, where Tosha looks. Leaning against one of the crates in the warehouse is also Kaleab, chained up and unconscious. "Kaleab?!" Tosha says, than she looks back at the one with the gun. "You're an imposter!" she says. The imposter nods as his eyes glow red and he transforms into a mutant commander. The mutant commander has a yellow and green color-scheme and a bat theme, with white eyes, green orbs on the sides of his head, shoulders and chest, and wing-like hands. Tosha's eyes widen with horror. The mutant laughs. "Thank you Yellow Ranger!" he says as he throws his left fist into her stomach. Tosha gasps as she's hit and then closes her eyes as she starts to fall forward, now unconscious. The mutant laughs. "You've played your part now!" he says. Then he leans forward and touches Tosha's forehead to his, and as he does, in a flash of energy, he transforms into a copy of Tosha. Then he lets Tosha go and she falls forward, smiling as she looks at Tosha. Cassara laughs as she walks up to the mutant. "Good work Copybat!" she says. "Good work!" Copybat nods. "Thank you Lieutenant!" he says, speaking in Tosha's voice. "Now you know what to do!" Cassara says. "Assassinate the Rangers one by one! And they won't know what hit them!" Copybat nods, and then walks off, Cassara looking after him. "And once this plan works," she says, "I will finally put myself back on track in my career! And His Majesty will have no choice but to promote me to General for my actions!" She laughs to herself.

The other Rangers are getting ready for dinner as Riley is setting the table. "Tosha's very late." Jordan says. "She'll be back soon!" Shelby says. "I'm back!" Tosha's voice calls out and the Rangers all look up. "See?!" Shelby says. Copybat walks in, still in his Tosha disguise. "She's back!" Aaron says. 'Tosha' gives a confused look. "What?" she says. "Tosha." Riley says as he looks up from putting the food out. "What was so important with your friend?" Riley asks. "Yeah." Jordan says. "We were curious." 'Tosha' forces a smile. "Oh that!" he says. "That was nothing! Just some minor stuff is all!" Everyone looks at 'Tosha' in confusion, then back at him, who forces a fake smile. "Anyway," 'Tosha' continues, "I'm totally starved!" She turns to Riley. "Riley!" she says. "What's for dinner?!" "Huh?" Aaron says. "You don't remember. You were with me getting the ingredients." Riley nods, and everyone eyes 'Tosha' with confusion. Then 'Tosha' nods. "Oh right! Right!" he says. "Now I remember!" She sits down. "Let's get to eating now!" Everyone eyes 'Tosha' with confusion, but go to eating. Riley has prepared his barbeque chicken again, this time with macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and broccoli on the side. 'Tosha' takes his fork and takes a bite of broccoli before Riley even sits down or anyone else has gotten properly set. As he swallows, he covers his mouth excitedly. "MMM!" he says. "Delicious! This broccoli is cooked very well Riley!" Sitting next to 'Tosha', Aaron eyes him in confusion. 'Tosha' reaches over across the table to John's plate and takes a piece of broccoli from his plate as well. "Hey!" John says. "That's mine!" 'Tosha' eats his piece and John just shakes his head as she swallows, going back to his chicken. Aaron holds up a piece of his broccoli and looks to him. "You want to steal any of mine?" he asks, smiling a bit. 'Tosha' nods and closes his eyes as he opens his mouth, and Aaron puts his broccoli into his mouth, feeding him, and he laughs as he eats it. Aaron smiles a bit, but as he looks down, his smile turns into a suspicious look. Riley smiles a bit. "Glad you like my broccoli for a change." he says. "Guess you'll end up sleeping like a log today!" 'Tosha' keeps eating his broccoli, almost as if his other food isn't there.

Tosha's head is leaning against one of the metal crates, still unconscious. "Tosha." a voice calls out. Another pair of feet, chained up, is shown hitting against hers. "Tosha!" the voice calls again. Tosha opens her eyes slowly, than she looks to the left. "Kaleab." she whispers. Kaleab is sitting next to her, and he gives a charming smile. "Long time no see." he says. "Tosha!" The camera reveals the two to be sitting next to each other, sitting down and chained up. Their bodies are chained up, as well as their feet and their hands. "It is sad that we have to meet again like this, though." Kaleab says. Tosha groans as she tries to pull her hands out and break the chains. "Stop trying Tosha." Kaleab says. "Those chains can't be broken. At least not that easily." Tosha groans as she leans her head against the crate again. "I should have known something was off." she says. "It seems unlikely that you'd be a Bio Force Special Agent." Kaleab looks to her. "That was true!" he says. Tosha looks to him. "Huh?!" she says. "You're with Bio Force?!" Kaleab nods. "That's right!" he says. "All because what you said before." Kaleab looks up as he has a flashback.

In South Africa, bombs are falling from the sky as explosions are erupting all over the place. A large brigade of tanks moves in toward the city and open fire with a barrage, shooting down more cities. As they do, more buildings crumble down. Back in his younger age, Kaleab peers from behind the ruins of a building, then turns back, where Tosha and three other people, Tosha's sister, Bridget, and their friends Marvens and Zeynab, and nods. The five all run off until they run into a shelter underground. They dump everything they were carrying on a table, and start eating some of the food they've brought in, though Tosha just stands and watches, shaking her head. "This is depressing!" she says. Kaleab looks up at her. "What are you talking about Tosha?" he asks. "Look at us Kaleab!" Tosha says. "We're hiding down here, eating food that we've stolen, all the while there's a war going on upstairs!" "Well what do you expect us to do?!" Zeynab asks. "We can't fight! We're just kids!" "Well," Tosha says, "I won't stand for all this fighting and reckless hate! Especially to a place that should be full a peace and love! One of these days. . .I'm going to fight myself! And I'm going to make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again!" Kaleab just chuckles a bit. "You seriously think you can do that?" he asks. "It's impossible to stop stuff like this! It's always going to happen!" "I don't care!" Tosha says. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that stuff like this never happens again!" Kaleab looks at her with admiration.

Kaleab flashes back. "You and Bridget left the shelter a few hours later to get more food." Kaleab says. "But then the enemy started closing in on you guys, and you tried to shelter in a tank. I saw the entire thing. The tank blew up. And I thought you were dead as well. That's when I realized that what you said was true. We can't let fighting and reckless hate prevail. So after the war ended, and everything cleared up, I snuck on a boat out of South Africa. And that's when I found Bio Force. I spent the rest of my life training after that." He looks to Tosha. "I wanted to make your dream come true." Tosha looks to him, smiling a bit. "So how'd you end up here then?" she asks. "I thought most of Bio Force was destroyed." Kaleab nods. "Yes." he says. "My company and I were sent to track down a selected list of the Syndicate's Elite Mutant Commanders. Copybat was one of them. Unfortunately, I got caught before I could get him." Tosha chuckles a bit. "At least we got caught together." she says. Kaleab chuckles a bit.

Its late at night at the Bio Base. Inside the lounge, all of the Rangers have fallen asleep. Riley and Jordan are both at the table, having finished cleaning it, and are both laying their heads down on the table while sitting down. Colt, Shelby and John are sitting on the couch, the TV on as Colt is leaning on one side, and John on the other, and Shelby is leaning against John as the three of them are asleep. As they are, Copybat, still in his Tosha disguise, peers from the left wall to them, an evil grin on his face. He starts walking into the room, a large dagger in his right hand and hid behind his back. He starts walking in slowly, and moves toward Riley and Jordan at the table. He smirks as he takes his dagger out, ready to make his move, when he feels the cold of a blaster barrel touch against the back of his head and the silent cocking of a blaster behind him. He stops, his eyes widening with horror as the camera pans to his left. Aaron is standing behind him, his Electro Blaster aimed right at Copybat at point-blank. "Drop your knife." Aaron says. "Then turn around slowly. No tricks!" Copybat does so, dropping his dagger and then raising his hands as he turns around. But as he does, Aaron grabs his left arm and pulls him forward until he knees him in the stomach. Copybat groans as he's hit and then Aaron turns around and kicks him forward, knocking him against the wall. As this happens, the Rangers all look up and run up next to Aaron as he fires a few shots at Copybat, who groans as he takes the hits and reverts back to his mutant form. "I knew it!" he says. "Tosha hates broccoli, and she'd never let me feed her any food! There's no way in Hell you could ever pass off as her!" Copybat growls. "Damn you!" he says. "Now where's our friend?!" Jordan asks. Copybat laughs. "You'll never find out!" he says. "You may have caught me in the act, but I still do have your friend. So. . .see ya!" He laughs as he runs out of the Bio Base. "After him!" Aaron says, and the Rangers all rush out. Copybat keeps on running as he's outside, the Rangers chasing him, but Copybat soon disappears as he teleports away. The Rangers all groan as he disappears. "He got away!" Riley says. "Maybe." Aaron says. "But maybe Colonel can track him. Or try and trace Tosha's Morpher Signal." John nods. "We have to hurry though." he says. "Tosha could now be in danger!" The Rangers all nod as they run back into the Bio Base.

Tosha and Kaleab still sit chained up as the sun starts to rise. "I saw Bridget die myself." Tosha says. "That was when I decided that I wasn't going to let reckless hate and such evil prevail ever again!"

As Tosha keeps speaking, flashbacks are shown over her dialogue. "Problem is," Tosha says, "I didn't know what to do from there. So I just started travelling." As she says this, a shot of Tosha, now in her teenaged years as she's walking through streets, carrying a backpack over her right shoulder. "I didn't know where I was going," Tosha says, "but all I knew was that one day I was going to find a way to fight and bring an end to reckless hate! And then I met Aaron." As she says this, the shots of a flashback from a previous episode where Aaron saved Tosha from being mugged are shown. "Aaron showed me around America." Tosha says as more shots of her and Aaron walking around are shown. "Aaron and I both had one thing in common: we both lost someone dear to us." Tosha continues. "And we both had made promises that we were going to find a way to fight to bring an end to all the evil and reckless hate in the world!" As she says this, Aaron and Tosha are both shown eating at a restaurant, both talking with inaudible dialogue, and both put their fists together.

Tosha snaps back. "That's when we both joined Bio Force." Tosha says. "We found out about it together and joined up. And we've been fighting together with Riley, Shelby, Colt, John and Jordan ever since." Kaleab smiles. "Seems like you've found some nice friends!" he says. Tosha nods. "Yeah!" she says. Then they hear laughing as Copybat walks in, holding a blaster. "Too bad you'll never see them again!" he says. "Eh?!" Tosha says as she looks to him. "My plan to assassinate your friends may have failed." Copybat says. "So I'll just murder you instead! Then I'll take the other Rangers down directly!" He laughs as he aims his gun forward. Kaleab jumps up. "NO!" he says and he launches himself forward at Copybat. Copybat laughs as he grabs Kaleab and pushes him back. Kaleab groans as he gets thrown against a stack of wooden crates, breaking a few as he falls through them. Copybat raises his gun and Kaleab looks away as he prepares to be blasted. There's the sound of blaster-fire and Kaleab looks forward. Copybat has fallen down, groaning in pain as he's been hit hard. At the entrance of the warehouse, the other six Bio Force Rangers stand, Colt, Riley, Shelby and Jordan holding their blasters forward. Tosha smiles a bit. "Aaron!" she says. "Guys!" "Damn you!" Copybat says. "You found me?!" "That's right!" John says. "You can't escape from Elite Soldiers like us so easily!" Copybat groans as he runs forward. As he does, John takes out his Sky Sword and Aaron his Bio Axe and the six run forward. Copybat attempts to strike at the Rangers, but as they run past him, John and Aaron strike at him at both the left and right, knocking him off his feet. The six Rangers all run over to Tosha and Kaleab. Aaron and Colt help Tosha up as John and Shelby do the same for Kaleab. "Are you okay?" Shelby asks. Aaron's Axe strikes against Tosha's chains, cutting them off. John strikes his Sword against Kaleab's releasing him as well. Aaron looks to Copybat, than peers back to Tosha. "Can you do this Tosha?" he asks. Tosha grips her right wrist as she twists it a bit, nodding. "Of course I can!" she says. Music starts playing as all seven Rangers rush up in line. They take out their Bio Tags and Morphers and insert their Tags inside and hitting the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" The Rangers' full Morphing Sequence is shown as they Morph, and they go into roll call:

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
The Rangers all hold out their fists as they say "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men!" "Power Rangers. . ." Tosha says, and all seven Rangers strike a final pose as the Rangers call out "Bio Force!" Copybat growls as he gets up, holding his dagger at the ready. "Damn you!" he says. "Try and catch me!" He turns around and starts running. The Rangers take out their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and the seven Rangers all run after him. As they do, Kaleab looks after them, his eyes wide with shock. "Those guys are the rumored Rangers?" he asks.

Copybat runs until he's just outside of the warehouse as the Rangers are hot on his tail. "Stop!" Colt's voice calls out. Copybat turns around as a horde of Reptilitrons appears behind him. He raises his right arm as he points forward. "Go get them Reptilitrons!" he says. The Rangers all run forward and the camera from above shows the Rangers engaging them.

Colt slashes his Bio Blade first left than right and takes out two Reptilitrons on each side. Then he sweeps to the left and slashes down three more Reptilitrons in a quick movement.

Shelby fires off several rounds of blaster bolts as she sweeps her Bio Sniper to the left, shooting down several Reptilitrons around her before she ducks down to dodge as two Reptilitrons bring their swords together and try to slash at her neck. Then Shelby turns around and shoots them both down with one shot each.

Riley flips to his left in a cartwheel as he dodges a blow at his left, then as he lands on his feet, he turns around and shoots three Reptilitrons behind him. Four more come in from the front, but he quickly turns around and fires four more shots from his Bio Crossbow and shoots them all down.

Three Reptilitrons strike at Aaron, who holds up his Bio Axe and blocks all blows with the blade. He pushes back, knocking back the three Reptilitrons, and then sweeps to the right, slashing them across the chest with his Axe.

Two Reptilitrons charge at John, who slashes them both down. He flips over the back of another Reptilitron and slashes down another Reptilitron on his right, and then another on his left.

Wielding her Sky Sword in an underhanded grip, Jordan stabs a Reptilitron behind her and holds up her Jet Blaster, firing off several rounds as four Reptilitrons charge in at her and shooting them all down. Then she pulls her sword out and kicks the Reptilitron back with her left foot.

Charging forward, Tosha slashes through Reptilitrons on her left and right. In a rightward stroke, she strikes down the last one in front of her, and then launches herself right at Copybat. She brings her Bio Lance in a downward strike as she goes flying the mutant. She misses as she lands on her feet and Copybat moves to the right. She lunges her Bio Lance at him again and he grabs its shaft. "You're going to pay for mimicking me!" Tosha says. "Especially so poorly!" Copybat laughs. "Oh will I?" he says and he pulls Tosha forward. Tosha groans as Copybay pulls her in and Copybat touches his forehead to hers again. There's a flash of light as Tosha backs away and Copybat transforms into Tosha again, this time in her Morphed Form. Now copying Tosha again, Copybat does his own pose as he says "Act Two!" he says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger!" Tosha growls. "That's not even how I pose you fake!" she says and she charges forward. She slashes at Copybat, who ducks as he moves to the left. The two strike at each other, crossing Lances and locking them. Tosha pushes forward and knocks her double back and then in a leftward stroke, she sends an energy slash forward. The slash hits Copybat, who goes flying back and gets knocked into a stack of metal canisters. On her left, Jordan shoots down two more Reptilitrons. Then she turns to Copybat struggling up and rushes to his side, mistaking her for Tosha. "Tosha!" she says. Tosha holds her arm up. "Jordan don't!" she says. "That's. . ." Jordan hears Tosha's voice. "Huh?!" she says. Then she turns around to face Tosha. "Two Toshas?!" she says. As she looks in confusion, Copybat gets up. "Come here you!" he says and grabs Jordan. Jordan groans as Copybat pulls her forward and touches his forehead to his. There's a flash of energy, both groaning, as Copybat once again mutates, this time transforming into Jordan. As Copybat lets go, Jordan looks forward and screams. "Me?!" she says. Tosha groans as she looks forward, the other Rangers running up to her. "What is it?" Colt asks. Tosha points forward. "Two Jordans now!" she says. The Rangers all look toward the two Silver Rangers. Jordan throws her weapons down, and throws herself at Copybat. "You fake!" she says. The two grab each other's arms and start wrestling each other, forcing each other around a few times to the point where the Rangers are now confused on who is who. "Which one is real?!" Shelby says. The two Silver Rangers look to the others, let go of each other and both gesture to themselves. "I'm the real one!" they both say together in the same voice. Then they both look at each other and gesture again. "No I'm the real one!" they say again simultaneously. "NO! I'M THE REAL ONE!" they say again together, and tackle each other again and start wrestling. The other Rangers just look on. Aaron groans. "One Jordan is annoying enough!" he says. "HEY!" Riley says. "Don't talk about Jordan like that!" "Settle down you two!" Tosha says. "How are we going to find out which one is real?!" "I don't know!" Colt says. "Maybe we should ask a question only Jordan could answer and whoever answers is the real one!" "Who can come up with that question though?" Riley asks. "Oh for God's sake!" John says as he steps forward. "There's no need for such a pointless thing. Jordan!" The two Silver Rangers turn to John, who holds up his wrist. "Power up!" he says. Everyone nods, as do the two Silver Rangers. "Right!" they both say. One of the Silver Rangers punches the other, and then runs back toward the other Rangers. The Rangers all hold up their Morphers, as do both the Silver Rangers. "Bio Fighter Mode!" the Rangers all call as they hit their Morphers, and in a flash of light, all Rangers, except the Silver Ranger on the other side, transform to Bio Fighter Mode. "Right!" the other Silver Ranger says, holding up her wrist. "Bio Fi. . ." then she realizes she didn't transform. "OH NO!" she says. John chuckles a bit as he points his Sky Sword forward. "That's our fake guys!" he says. "Blasters!" Colt calls out, and the seven Rangers all aim their blasters forward, open firing. Copybat takes several of the hits. Then Jordan comes forward, slashing him across the chest with her Sky Sword in a rightward stroke. "You didn't even mimic me right!" she says. She brings her right foot up, kicking Copybat back, slashes him again in a diagonal strike, than quickly brings her left arm up with her Jet Blaster in it, firing several shots at Copybat and knocking him back. As he's blown away and lands on the ground, he reverts back to his true form as the other Rangers run up opposite him. Tosha holds up her fist. "Alright!" she says. "The finisher!" She holds out her arms as the Bio Force Bazooka appears in her hands. "Bio Force Bazooka!" she says as she holds it out. The other Rangers take their spots on the sides, Colt on the left end with John and Aaron. "Bio Tags!" the other six Rangers call out as they insert them into the side slots of the Bazooka. "Set!" Then Tosha holds up hers. "Bio Tag!" she says and inserts it into the back slot. "Set!" She inserts it in and then pushes forward on the front grip, the slots folding up and the target sensors activating. " _Bio Force!_ " the computerized voice calls out. " _Yellow Charge! Activated!_ " The target sensor locks onto Copybat. The other Rangers take Tosha's sides. "Fire!" Tosha says, and as she pulls the trigger, a blast of yellow energy erupts from the Bazooka and pierces through Copybat's body. Copybat clutches his stomach in pain as he turns around, falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. As the Rangers all look forward, breaking the formation, Jordan jumps up. "Alright!' she says. "The real beats the fake every time!" She gives two peace signs. Tosha just looks down.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara growls as she looks forward. "How?!" she says. "I had the perfect plan! It was foolproof!" Standing next to Agolian, Darkarus laughs. "Apparently not. . .Lieutenant!" he says mockingly. Cassara growls. Then she walks over to the left control panel and takes out the laser control blaster. "It won't end here!" she says. "I won't allow it!" She aims the blaster forward and pulls the trigger, the lasers firing from the ship.

Copybat's body is zapped with the lasers and he growls as he grows to a giant size. The Rangers all look up. "Let's wrap this up quickly!" Colt says as he takes out his Morpher. "Bio Force Zords!" he calls out.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zords arrive, the Rangers all jump into their Zords and Colt, Riley, Aaron and John all engage their Morphers onto their control panels. "Activate Ultrazord!" Colt says, and he, Aaron, and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the Bio Ultrazord's sequence is shown in full. "Complete! Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers call out as the final shot of the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown and the Rangers are shown arriving in the cockpit, the Ultrazord posing. Copybat growls as he takes out his blaster and open fires at the Bio Ultrazord. Walking forward, the Bio Ultrazord walks through a series of explosions, unaffected by the fire. Copybat growls. "Damn you!" he says as he runs forward. He tackles the Bio Ultrazord and starts touching his head to the Bio Ultrazord's. Energy starts erupting from his head as he starts to transform. "Oh no you don't!" Tosha says and she pushes forward on her control stick. The Bio Ultrazord raises its right fist and punches Copybat in the stomach. The mutant groans and the Bio Ultrazord brings its left leg up in another kick, hitting the mutant and knocking it back. Copybat groans as he's knocked off his feet. "You've copied enough for one day!" Tosha says. "Let's finish this!" Colt says. "Full power!" He pushes forward on his control stick. The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear. All four Megazords attack in their usual Star Slash formation, striking the mutant four times. Copybat groans as he's hit. The 7 Rangers all point forward. "FIRE!" they all call out, and as the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out, a large energy blast erupts from its chest and hits Copybat, who groans as he's hit and blown back by the blast. He clutches his stomach in pain as he turns around and falls forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord poses at its victory, looking on at the resulting smoke.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara gasps as she looks on. Darkarus laughs. "Even your backup plan failed Lieutenant!" he says. He starts laughing mockingly. "But don't worry. You'll still get your promotion. We can talk about it in say. . .the next few thousand years!" He laughs mockingly again as he pushes past two Reptilitrons standing guard and walks off the bridge. Cassara glares at him. "That bastard!" she says. "Just you watch! I'll destroy those Rangers. . .and outrank you one day! If it's the last thing I do!"

On a mountain at the beach, Tosha and Kaleab stand, looking into the distance. "Tosha?" Kaleab says. "There's something I've wanted to say since I saw you." "Yes?" Tosha asks, smiling a bit. Kaleab turns around to look at her. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman!" he says. "More beautiful than I ever saw you when we were kids!" Tosha blushes a bit as she looks down. "Well," she says, "I guess America has treated me pretty well with all this makeup I can buy now." she says. Kaleab laughs. "No." he says. "Its not that. You're so much happier now! The happiest I've seen you in years!" Tosha smiles a bit as she looks to him. "I never thought you'd be one of the Bio Force Rangers." Kaleab says. "But you sure do a good job of it! You and your friends! Now I know you have to stay here!" Tosha nods. "I really am sorry." she says. "I do wish I could come with you." Kaleab smiles and nods. "Its fine!" he says. "We'll both fulfill your dream in our own ways! There's still plenty of Elite Mutant Commanders for me to track down now! You handle them here, and I'll handle them out there!" Tosha nods smiling a bit. "And the day that the Bio Force Rangers bring about the Fall of the Syndicate Space Empire," he continues, "I know we'll see each other again! Someday!" Tosha nods. "We'll make it happen!" she says. "I promise!" The two smile at each other. Tosha walks forward and the two embrace in a hug, Tosha leaning her head against Kaleab's chest. After a few seconds, the two break away. "Well Tosha." Kaleab says. "See ya!" He turns around as the engines of a ship start to sound in the distance. A small ship, bearing the logo of Bio Force, appears in the sky, flying forward slowly. Kaleab looks forward and a beam of light appears from the ship as it locks on him. Kaleab disappears into the ship, and it turns around, zooming away at a fast speed. Tosha watches the ship disappear, then turns around, walking away. She nods silently to Kaleab before turning around and walking away as we fade to black.


	44. Fighting Fear with Fear

Fighting Fear with Fear

The _Relentless Rogue_ flies past the Syndicate Fleet, several hundred feet away. Leaning back in his chair, Akihiro sighs a bit, frowning as he looks to the side. "So the Emperor's finally got caught up in all this." he says. He shrugs. "Well," he says, "nothing I can do about that! Might as well have some more fun!" He puts his fingers together as he smirks to himself.

John sets his Poker hand on the table again, this time consisting of 4 Kings of all the same suit plus the 2 of Spades. "Four of a kind." he says again. Then they hear Shelby's voice screaming. At the Poker table, John, Tosha, Aaron and Colt all look up, and Jordan and Colt, who were watching TV, look back as well. Shelby runs in screaming loudly. "For God's sake Shelby!" Aaron says. "What's your problem?!" "I was just helping Riley clean the kitchen," Shelby says, "and then this mouse came up and crawled right next to my hand and. . ." she shakes her hand in disgust as she moans. The other Rangers all look to each other, then laugh a bit. "You're afraid of mice Shelby?" Jordan asks. "I never knew that about you." "Well when I was four," Shelby says, "this boy put a mouse down my shirt to tease me! And ever since then I've been terrified of mice!" The other Rangers start laughing a bit. Shelby frowns. "Oh come on!" she says. "Its not like you guys don't have fears either!" Jordan hops off the couch. "Nope!" she says. "Not me!" Then the alarm goes off, and the six all run into the Command Center. Riley meets with them as he runs out of the kitchen as all seven run in. Maddox is already at the main console. "Mutant attack at the city's lower north side!" she says. "Let's go!" Colt says, and the seven run outside.

Several civilians run away in horror as a mutant is walking through the city. Featuring a gray and bronze color scheme, the mutant has an armored appearance with a dome-shaped head and a large hammer. He laughs as civilians run away. "Let's see who I can test this on!" he says. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?!" the mutant says, and as he turns around, the seven Rangers run up, lined up in their usual order and already Morphed. "You're not testing anything mutant!" Tosha says as she points forward. The mutant laughs. "And you humans in colored spandex think you can stop me?!" he asks. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and the seven Rangers all charge forward. The mutant laughs as he grips his hammer and walks forward. The Rangers each attack him. First Colt runs at him, and slashes leftward, but the mutant knocks him off guard, Riley and Jordan come up next, aiming their weapons forward to attack, only for him to strike them across the stomach, knocking them back. Then, on his left, right and the front, John, Aaron and Tosha attack him, with John at the front, Aaron on the left and Tosha on the right, but seeing each of the three, the mutant chuckles before spinning around with his hammer pointed out and striking each of the Rangers, knocking them back. Then Shelby runs forward and aims her Bio Sniper forward as she open fires. Walking forward, the mutant uses his hammer to deflect the blaster bolts, then as Shelby nears him, she attempts to punch him, but the mutant sweeps the shaft of his hammer downward below her feet, tripping her, then pins her down with his foot. Shelby groans as she's hit, and the mutant holds up his hammer. "Now then!" he says. "Time to show you what this can do pinkie!" He raises his hammer and lowers it, lightly tapping Shelby's head. As he does, there's a very soft BANG! sound as a color filter appears on the screen. Then, suddenly, Shelby looks up and gasps. As the hammer is backed away, Shelby looks to her side. A giant mouse, colored a light gray and making a squeaky noise, appears next to her and starts walking toward her. Shelby screams loudly, and quickly gets up, dropping her Bio Sniper, and runs away. "GET AWAY!" she says as she runs forward. As she is, John and Aaron run over to her. "Whoa whoa Shelby!" Aaron says. "What's wrong?!" John asks as Colt, Tosha, Riley and Jordan run up as well. Shelby points forward. "There's a giant mouse!" she says. "Can't you see?!" "Huh?" John says, and the Rangers look to where Shelby's pointing, but there's nothing there. "There's nothing there!" John says. Shelby grabs John and Aaron and just pushes them forward. "Just keep it away from me!" she says. "Uhh. . .okay!" Aaron says. Shelby just looks back away in fear. "Just keep up the attack!" Colt says. Aaron holds out his Bio Axe. "Let's take him out with brute force!" he says and growls as he charges forward. As he comes near the mutant, he laughs as he grips his hammer. Aaron comes near the mutant and slashes downward at the mutant, who quickly raises his hammer and parries with the shaft, before throwing his left elbow into Aaron's chest, knocking him back, Aaron groans as clutches his chest and seeing the opening, the mutant throws his right foot forward, kicking Aaron back and knocking his Bio Axe out of his hand. Aaron groans as he's knocked off his feet, and the mutant walks up to him. "You're next greenhorn!" he says and using his left foot, he pins down Aaron, who groans, and then the mutant gently lowers his hammer until he lightly taps Aaron's head. Aaron gasps as he's hit and the same color filter and BANG! noise appears again. Then Aaron turns to his side and gasps as he sees what he sees. Next to Aaron, he sees nothing but endless mist in the distance, and quite suddenly, a girl dressed in nothing but white appears, her face appearing demon-like and long black hair. "Aaaaaron!" she says, her voice very softly and ominously. Aaron screams as he gets up. "GHOST!" he says. He starts running away, and as Colt, John, Jordan, Riley and Tosha run up toward him, he bumps into Tosha and falls down, Tosha holding him as he keeps shaking. "What's wrong Aaron?!" Tosha asks. Aaron points back. "There's a ghost!" he says. "A GHOST!" The other five Rangers look forward, but see nothing. "What are you talking about Aaron?!" Riley asks. The mutant walks forward, laughing. "Now two of you Rangers have seen the power of my hammer!" he says. "What?!" Colt asks. "My hammer taps into people's inner feelings!" he says. "And draws out their greatest fears to bring them to life!" The other Rangers gasp. The mutant rests his hammer on the ground as he laughs, waving. "Well I've had enough fun for today!" he says. "Later!" He teleports away, and the five Rangers gasp as they look forward. Aaron has now wrapped his arms around Tosha's leg, shaking in fear, and not too far away, Shelby has crouched behind a building in a fetal position, also shaking.

Cut to the Bio Base as Shelby stays crouched in a corner, and Aaron is hiding behind the couch in the lounge. "Guys!" Jordan says. "There's nothing to be afraid of!" Shelby and Aaron both look to her, and then scream before turning back. "Its no use Jordan!" Riley says. "Never knew Aaron was afraid of ghosts though!" Jordan says. Tosha chuckles a bit. "The kids that bullied him at the orphanage loved teasing him with ghost stories." she says. "They often dressed up like ghosts or played these other really mean tricks on him late at night when he was asleep. He never really got over it." Jordan looks to Aaron. "Aww." she says. "That's kind of sad!" "It is isn't it?" Tosha asks. "This is no time to talk about that stuff though." John says. "Shelby and Aaron are clearly traumatized by this. . .spell I guess you can call it. And there's only five of us left to stop that mutant!" Colt nods. "We have to steer clear his hammer in the next fight then!" he says. "So everyone be careful!" John, Tosha, Riley and Jordan nod.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro is meeting with the mutant. "So you hit two of the Rangers?" he asks. The mutant laughs. "Yeah boss!" he says. "They didn't see it coming!" Akihiro laughs a bit. "People seeing their fears like this will surely cause a lot of chaos! Such a sight to see! Good job Maletimus!" Maletimus nods as he chuckles to himself. "But now what?" he asks. Akihiro smiles again. "Just keep it up!" he says as he walks over to the front of the bridge. "Rampage as much as you'd like! The more chaos you create, the more I'm entertained!" He laughs insanely.

Civilians keep running away as Maletimus goes back to walking through the city, laughing again. "What's the matter humans?!" he asks. "Afraid?!" He laughs as he keeps walking forward. "Hold it hammer boy!" Tosha's voice calls, and as he turns around, Riley, Jordan, Colt, John and Tosha all run up and strike fighting positions as they stop. Maletimus laughs. "You guys again!" he says. "You guys are getting annoying! Why can't you just let me have fun?!" "Remember to avoid his hammer!" Colt says. "Right!" the others say. "Alright!" Colt says. "Attack!" The Rangers all take out their weapons and charge forward. Riley and Jordan both come forward and aim their Bio Crossbow and Jet Blasters forward, opening firing. Swinging his hammer left and right, Maletimus deflects each bolt. Colt and Tosha charge at him, both gripping their weapons. "Come on Tosha!" Colt says. "But move fast to avoid getting hit!" "Right!" Tosha says and the two Rangers charge forward with their weapons raised high. Tosha lunges her Bio Lance forward as Colt slashes at Maletimus from above. Moving rather fast, Maletimus first strikes his hammer downward, knocking Tosha off guard as he moves her Lance downward, then he turns his hammer around and slashes both Colt and Tosha across the chest in one rightward stroke. As Tosha falls back, having been knocked off her feet, she groans in pain, but as she moves to get up, Maletimus' right foot lands on her chest and she gasps. Maletimus raises his hammer. "Now for you!" he says. He slowly lowers his hammer until he taps it on her head. Again, the same color filter and soft BANG! sound appears as Tosha gasps. Tosha looks around and gasps. As she looks around, the camera suddenly shows Tosha, now unmorphed, in a very small room, only a few feet around and completely enclosed. As Maletimus backs off her, Tosha screams. "Where am I?!" she says. John runs over to Tosha. "Tosha!" he says. "What's wrong?!" "John?!" Tosha says as she keeps on making out as if she's in the enclosed space. "LET ME OUT!" she screams in desperation. "LET ME OUT! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!" Maletimus laughs as he looks forward. John looks toward him. "Huh?" he says. "You're next Goldie!" Maletimus says, but as he nears him, Colt comes in from his left and kicks him back. The mutant groans as he hits the ground. Colt holds up his right wrist as his Battlizer Morpher appears. "Better Battlize to finish this guy!" he says. "I don't think so!" Maletimus says and as he stands up, in a rightward stroke, he sends an energy slash, which hits Colt and blows him back. As he's knocked off his feet, Colt groans as he falls back. Maletimus quickly runs up to him. "Now for you Red boy!" he says. Weakened by the force of the attack, Colt helplessly groans as Maletimus lowers his hammer and taps it on Colt's head, followed by the same soft BANG! noise and the color filter. Then Colt looks up. As Colt looks around, he sees a small cave in the distance, and from the cave crawls a very large and giant spider. The spider is an ugly gray color, with pinchers on its mouth, and a large, bloated, stomach that starts walking to Colt, its pinchers opening and closing. As we snap back to the battle, Colt just freezes in place, lying on the ground. "Colt!" John says as he runs forward, and he kneels next to Colt, who is still just frozen in fear. "COLT!" John says. Then the camera pans behind John as Maletimus is now behind him. "Got you Goldie!" he says. "Huh?!" John says as he turns back. Maletimus prepares to lower his hammer again. John goes for his Sky Sword, but he moves too slow at Maletimus taps his hammer on John's head, once again featuring the soft BANG! noise with the color filter. As John turns to his side, he suddenly gasps. The ground blows open suddenly, and as the dust clears, a very large and giant snake appears, having just blown out of the ground and its head sticking out. It looks to John, and making a loud HISS! sound, it opens its mouth, revealing large pointed teeth as it moves to John. "S-s-s-snake!" John says, sounding very afraid. And he drops his Sword and starts scooting away slowly in fear. Jordan and Riley run over to him. "John!" Jordan says as she kneels down, putting her arms on him. "What's wrong?!" she asks, sounding concerned. John points forward. "IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!" he says. "Huh?!" Riley says. Maletimus laughs. "That's three more down!" Tosha has now crouched in a fetal position, clearly trying her best not to start freaking out, Colt is still lying down, frozen in fear, and John is shaking in fear next to Jordan. Riley looks to Maletimus. "Why don't you try taking us on in a real fight you coward!" he says. He and Jordan stand together against Maletimus. "Try us!" she says. Maletimus laughs as he readies his hammer. "Don't mind if I do!" he says. Riley takes out his Electro Sword and Jordan, her Sky Sword. "Let's be careful Jordan!" Riley says. "Right!" Jordan says. The two Rangers charge at Maletimus, who laughs as he readies his hammer. Moving fast, Riley slashes at him in a rightward stroke, but Maletimus knocks him off guard, and as Riley runs past him, Maletimus uses his left leg to kick Riley in the chest, knocking him back. Then Jordan comes up, gripping her Sky Sword with both hands and brings it down in a downward strike. Maletimus holds his hammer up and parries, then, with brute force, he twists Jordan's sword to the left and then throws his right shoulder at Jordan, knocking her Sky Sword out of her hand and off her feet. Jordan groans, and Maletimus walks over to her. "Time for you now!" he says. "No!" Jordan says. Maletimus walks up to her, and with his hammer readied, he lowers it until he taps it on her head. Again, there's the loud BANG! sound with the color filter. Jordan gasps, and Maletimus laughs. There's a brief pause in combat, however, as Jordan just continues to lie there, with nothing happening. "Umm. . ." Maletimus says. "Shouldn't you be afraid by now?!" Jordan just cries out a battle cry as she throws her left foot into Maletimus' face in a power kick and knocks him back, the mutant groaning. Jordan sits up and Riley runs over to her. "Jordan!" he says, and helps her up. "That's impossible!" Maletimus says. "How can you resist the power of my hammer?!" "I guess your hammer isn't as powerful as you claim it to be!" Jordan says. "DAMN YOU!" Maletimus says. "I'll be back for the third round!" He holds his hammer out as he teleports away. The two Rangers just look forward, and then look around. Colt is still lying, frozen in fear, John is hiding behind a stone pillar, and Tosha is still crouched in a fetal position as she shakes in fear.

Cut to the Bio Base lounge as we see all five of the Rangers continuing to cower in fear. Riley, Shelby and Maddox are all looking at them. "So why is John afraid of snakes again?" Riley asks. Jordan frowns a bit. "We had this uncle who studied reptiles," she says, "and when we were staying with him once, several snakes got let loose and attacked him. Took our uncle about two hours to get it under control. Haunted his nightmares ever since! And what about Tosha's. . .claustrophobia?" "When her parents were killed in the war," Riley says, "their house was destroyed and she only survived because she got buried under fallen debris. Traumatized her nearly to death! And Colt's fear of spiders?" "When he was seven, Tom and I took him to a Bio Force Research Lab once that had a lot of spiders there." Maddox says. "He accidentally tripped and broke one of the cages, and a bunch of spiders got loose and crawled all over him. Took us forever to get them all back without killing them too. . ." "Well what I'm curious about," Riley says, "is how that mutant's hammer didn't work on you Jordan. He did the exact same thing he did to Shelby, Aaron, Tosha, Colt and John. So why didn't it work on you?" Jordan shakes her head. "I don't know. . ." she says, sounding rather confused. "Well. . ." Riley says, "is it possible that you. . .really aren't scared of anything?" Jordan looks to Riley. "Umm. . ." Maddox says, "I think I'll just go and check the tracker. See if there's any signs of that mutant and. . .yeah." She walks out of the lounge slowly. "Actually I lied about that." Jordan says after Maddox disappears. "I actually am really scared of one thing." "Well. . ." Riley says, "what is it then?" Jordan looks to him.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro is meeting with Maletimus. "What do you mean it didn't work?!" Akihiro asks. "I don't know Boss!" Maletimus says. "I've mastered being able to summon almost ever fear that people would have!" Akihiro raises an eyebrow. "Almost?" he asks. "Well. . ." Maletimus says. "There may be a few fears that I never quite figured out how to summon. . ." "Such as. . .?" Akihiro says. "Well," Maletimus says, "I think the main one I could never quite summon was. . .the fear of failure."

"You're afraid of failure?" Riley asks. Jordan nods. "Ever since John paid to get my eyes fixed." she says. "I've always wanted to make John proud after that. Not make him regret paying to get my eyes fixed and working all those jobs!" Riley nods. "So I guess that mutant had a hard time bringing that to life." he says. Jordan nods. "I guess." she says. "I've just always wanted to look as perfect in John's eyes as he does in mine." "And that's why you lied about not being afraid of anything." Riley says. Jordan nods. "But I guess you wouldn't get it." "Actually. . ." Riley says, "I do." Jordan looks to him. "You see," Riley says, "when I last saw Brandon, he assured me that I was going to be one of Bio Force's best. That's what he pretty much trained me to do. And now he's dead. And all that he has left to live on for him is me." "I guess that's a lot of pressure!" Jordan says, smiling a bit. Riley nods. "Brandon's last request was for me to continue to fight on for him." Riley says. "And I've always been afraid that I'd never be able to do that. Training in Bio Force was rough. One of my captains called me pathetic. But Brandon was the only officer that didn't give up on me. And ever since then, my only goal is to hold up to Brandon's standards." "And you're afraid that you'll. . .fail." Jordan says. Riley nods.

"Well," Akihiro says, "then you're going to have to try harder!" Maletimus nods. "YES BOSS!" he says.

"So I guess failure is the only fear we both have." Jordan says. Riley nods. "But the thing that keeps me going," Riley says, "is that Brandon had faith in me. He always told me I was good enough to hold up to his standards. So every time I worry about failing. . .I just remember what Brandon told me." "Well that's fine for you," Jordan says, "but what about me?" "What do you mean?" Riley asks. "You have the reassurance from Brandon." Jordan says. "What do I have?" Riley shakes his head. "Jordan!" he says. "Listen! You saved John when he was blind! You've become stronger just by fighting as a Ranger! The fact that you're a Ranger to begin with is probably proof enough that you're making John proud!" "Well. . ." Jordan says. "You need to stop worrying about what John thinks!" Riley interrupts. "Because here's the thing Jordan: if you don't think you're making John proud, then maybe he shouldn't be proud himself! How can John be confident in someone who doesn't have confidence in herself?!" Jordan looks to John, who is still crouched behind the couch in fear. "You really think he already has confidence in me Riley?" she asks. Riley nods. "Of course!" he says. "We had to gain his respect for him to fight with us. He's been fighting with you from the very beginning! Think about it!" "Well. . ." Jordan says. Then the alarm goes off, and the two Rangers rush into the Command Center. Maddox is at the main console and types in a code. "City plaza this time!" she says. Riley nods. "Come on!" he says and the two Rangers rush out.

Maletimus walks through the city again as more civilians run away. "Scatter!" he says. "My business is with those last two Rangers!" Already Morphed, Riley and Jordan both run up and bare his way, both striking fighting positions. "You called?" Riley asks. Maletimus growls as he grips his hammer. Riley and Jordan go into roll call.

"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
Riley holds out his fist. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens the world with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." Jordan joins in with him as they strike a final pose and call out "Bio Force!" Maletimus laughs. "Only two of you though!" he says. "Won't do much against me!" "We'll just have to see about that!" Riley says. "Then let's have at it!" Maletimus says. He growls as he charges forward. Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow and Jordan has her Sky Sword and Jet Blaster at the ready, and the two Rangers charge forward. Riley flips his Bio Crossbow back and throws it forward in a punching attack, but Maletimus knocks him off guard as he run past him. Then as Jordan runs up, she and Riley attack him at the same time as Jordan strikes at him with her Sky Sword and Riley flips his Bio Crossbow around and strikes at him with one of the sides of the bow-part. The two attacks hit against Maletimus' hammer as he raises it and parries both attacks. Maletimus throws his left foot at Jordan in a power kick, kicking her in the stomach and knocking her back, than slams his hammer forward, knocking Riley back and off-guard and then slashes Riley across the stomach in a rightward stroke, knocking him back as well. As Jordan keeps groaning in pain on the ground, Riley slides across the ground as he's knocked back from his attack. "Riley!" Jordan calls out in concern. Riley just shakes his pain off and starts sitting up. He aims his Bio Crossbow forward and fires off several rounds of shots from it. Maletimus groans as the first few shots hit him and he's knocked back. "Alright!" Riley says, and suddenly launching his legs forward, he forces himself up. He flips his Bio Crossbow back for his attack mode and growls as he charges forward. Jordan watches him. As Riley gets to Maletimus, he throws a punch at the mutant with his Bio Crossbow, but the mutant quickly dodges it, causing Riley to move past him. Then the mutant slashes him across the chest twice with his hammer as he turns around. Riley throws another punch, but the mutant parries. As Jordan keeps watching, she starts thinking back to herself. ". . .every time I worry about failing. . ." Riley's voice says. "I just remember what Brandon told me!" Riley's voice also plays again in her head. "The fact that you're a Ranger to begin with is probably proof enough that you're making John proud!" As Riley's voice says this, the camera zooms in on Jordan's helmet as we see her eyes under her helmet.

Jordan closes her eyes as she flashes back, to when she and John were teenagers, back when her bandages came off and she was able to see again. Still lying in the bed, Jordan grabs John and tightly hugs him. "THANK YOU JOHN!" she says. "This is a gift I'll never be able to pay you back for! But I know I'm somehow going to make you proud!" John smiles a bit. "Believe me Jordan!" he says. "I know you will! You've always been the best sister ever!" Jordan smiles.

Jordan opens her eyes. "That's it!" she says. "Alright!" As music starts playing, Jordan starts growling as she uses her Sky Sword to support herself as she stands up. Getting knocked back from another attack, Riley gets slammed against a wall and groans as he's knocked back, but then looks up. "Huh?!" he says. Maletimus looks back. "What?!" he says. Still growling, Jordan grips her Sky Sword with both hands and charges forward. As she reaches Maletimus, Jordan, moving fast, slashes him across the chest twice, first from the right than the left. Then as Maletimus holds up his hammer and parries the attack, he and Jordan force each other around as they lock weapons. Jordan breaks the lock as she throws her right foot forward in a power kick and knocks the mutant back. She backs up to Riley and holds her right hand out. "Riley!" she says. Riley groans as he takes Jordan's hand and she helps him up. "Good move Jordan!" he says. "Don't know what happened, but I think its working!" Maletimus growls as he grips his hammer, ready to fight. "You damned Rangers!" he says. Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow at the ready, as does Jordan with her Sky Sword and Je Blaster. "Let's go Jordan!" Riley says. The two Rangers charge forward. Riley comes forward and aims his Bio Crossbow forward, open firing rapidly at Maletimus, who groans as he takes several hits, and one of the bolts hits his right hand, sending his hammer flying out of his hand. "My hammer!" he says. Then he looks forward as Jordan starts running at him. Holding her Jet Blaster in her right hand and her Sky Sword underhanded in her left, Jordan aims her Jet Blaster forward and open fires rapidly at the mutant, who groans as he takes several hits. As Jordan reaches Maletimus, she turns her Sky Sword around and slashes him across the stomach in a leftward stroke, then spinning her sword in her hand, she slashes Maletimus diagonally twice on both left and right in an "X" shape before bringing her right leg across in a roundhouse kick, kicking Maletimus in the face, and then she aims her Jet Blaster forward and fires at point blank, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back. The mutant groans as he hits a wall and as he struggles up, Jordan looks toward him as Riley runs over to her. "Alright Jordan!" Riley says. "Let's finish this!" "Right!" Jordan says. Riley holds his Bio Crossbow at his side, readied. "Bio Crossbow!" he says. Jordan holds up her Jet Blaster at the ready. "Jet Blaster!" she says. Then Riley takes out his Blue "2" Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" he says as he holds it up, then he inserts it into the back slot of his Bio Crossbow before closing it as he says "Set!" Then Jordan holds up her Silver "12" Bio Tag. "Bio Tag!" she says, then inserts it into the back slot of her Jet Blaster as she says "Set!" As the two weapons charge to full power, they aim their weapons forward at the mutant, who groans as he looks forward. "Fire!" the two call out, and both pull their triggers. A huge silver-colored energy blast erupts from Jordan's Jet Blaster, and Riley fires several arrows from his Bio Crossbow. The two attacks come together and both hit the mutant, who groans as he falls forward and vanishes behind a fiery explosion. The two Rangers keep their weapons aimed forward, but then lower them as they look up. As the fire and smoke from the explosion vanishes, Maletimus' body grows as he suddenly gets up and holds his arms out as his body grows to a giant size. "Damn you Rangers!" he says. The two Rangers gasp, but then Riley takes out his Morpher and opens it. "Bio Voyager!" he says. "Launch!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods. "Got it Riley!" she says, and types in a code on the computer. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Voyager deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _VOYAGER!_ "

Riley and Jordan run up next to it. "Come on Jordan!" Riley says. Jordan nods and both Rangers jump forward into the cockpit. This immediately cuts to the five-module cockpit inside the Bio Voyager. Riley takes his spot in the front at the module with a blue "2" on it, and Jordan takes Colt's usual spot at the module with the red "1" on it. "Alright!" Riley says. "Let's go! Megazord Mode!" He puts the Bio Voyager Tag into the top of his Morpher and hits the activation switch. " _TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. This immediately cuts to the final shot of the Bio Voyager Megazord sequence as Riley and Jordan call out, "Bio Voyager Megazord!" Holding its fists out, the Bio Voyager Megazord stands against Maletimus. "Damn you!" Maletimus says again and launches himself forward. He attacks the Bio Voyager Megazord, and throws a punch at it, but using its left fist, the Megazord knocks him off-guard, then brings its right fist around and punches Maletimus in the face. Then, moving fast, it also throws another punch with its left fist, punching it again, then throws two curved kicks, first with its right leg, then with its left. The final kick hits Maletimus hard and he's knocked back from the attack. "Full power!" Riley and Jordan call out together and as the Bio Voyager Megazord glows with energy, it throws two diagonal karate chops with both its hands, making an "X" chop. Taking the hits, Maletimus groans as both attacks cut through him. He turns around, groaning in pain before falling forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Bio Voyager Megazord looks on to its victory. "Alright!" Riley says. "WE DID IT!" Jordan says excitedly as she clenches her fists with excitement.

Riley and Jordan are talking to the other Rangers in the lounge. "So you guys beat that mutant by yourselves?" Colt asks. Riley nods. "And Jordan was amazing!" he says. "Beat that mutant down rather well!" John smiles a bit. "Did she?" he asks. Jordan just blushes a bit. "Well Jordan," John says, "if Riley's not lying, then I'm really proud of you!" Jordan looks up. "Really?!" she asks. John nods. "You did well!" Jordan looks down, blushing more. "We should go out and celebrate then!" Colt says. "Let's go out to dinner wherever Jordan and Riley want!" "YEAH!" everyone else says. The Rangers all walk out. "Hopefully wherever we go," Tosha says, "there's no ghosts there!" "Oh shut up!" Aaron says. "I wasn't scared! Not like John!" "HEY!" John says, and as John and Aaron get into a fight, dialogue inaudible, Jordan looks back to John and smiles as the Rangers walk to the garage before we fade to black.


	45. A Very Lovely Christmas

A Very Lovely Christmas

People are walking through city as its faintly snowing. A large decorated Christmas Tree is standing up in the middle of the city plaza. Jingle Bells is playing in the background. "Wow!" a voice says. "Its so pretty!"

Inside the lounge of the Bio Base, a large Christmas Tree is set up. Wearing Santa Hats, John, Jordan and Aaron are decorating it, boxes of ornaments on the ground. Riley, Shelby and Tosha walk in, carrying several shopping bags, then smiles as he looks up at the tree. "I see you guys the tree!" Shelby says. Jordan turns around. "That's right!" she says. "This is going to be so exciting! Celebrating Christmas for the first time together!" "Just be glad Colonel's letting us do this." Riley says. "Hey," Aaron says, "he, Lieutenant Colonel and Colt have been celebrating Christmas for years! Of course its fine!" "Speaking of Colt," John says, "I hope he gets here with the cake soon! We can't start the party without it."

Colt walks out of a bakery, carrying a large box. He sighs as he walks out. "Good thing I got here when I did!" he thinks to himself. "If I hadn't gotten this last cake, the others would have killed me!" Then he hears a lady screaming and he looks up. A lady dressed in red, wearing a Santa Hat and holding a sack is falling from the sky. "WHOA!" Colt says, and he quickly drops the cake and catches the woman in his arms as he kneels down. The woman falls out as Colt falls back. "OUCH!" she says. Then she gets up. Colt looks over to the box and picks it up, opening it up to find the cake completely unharmed. He sighs in relief. "Thank God!" he says. "HEY!" the lady's voice says, and Colt looks up. The lady is dressed in a Santa outfit, with a miniskirt. She has long, beautiful brown hair and she is very pretty. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she says. "Sorry. . ." Colt says. The lady picks up her bag and begins to walk away. "HEY!" Colt says as he gets up, setting the cake down gently. "Who are you?" The woman looks down as she stops, then turns around. "Well," she says, "since its Christmas Eve, you can call me Eve! But. . .in case you're too stupid to tell, I'm Santa Claus!" "EH?!" Colt says, looking confused. "But everyone knows that Santa Claus is supposed to be an old fat man with a white beard!" The woman gives Colt a look, clearly looking outraged. "So you're saying that a young, pretty lady can't also be Santa Claus?!" she says. Colt looks her down. "Well you certainly don't look like it!" he says. "HMM!" Eve says. "And if you're Santa," Colt says, "then where's your sleigh?! And your reindeer!" Eve turns around. "Well. . ." she says, "umm. . .today I'm doing it on foot! Now I have to leave! It's a busy day for me as you know! BYE BYE!" She walks off, Colt looking on in confusion.

The Rangers take the cake out of the box on the table, which now has several other foods on it as well. Riley looks back at Colt. "You're saying that Santa almost squashed our cake?!" he asks. The other Rangers laugh at Colt. "I love the part where you said Santa was a young woman!" Jordan says. "IN A MINISKIRT!" John finishes. "If there's a Santa like that," Aaron says, "I'd be a good boy for the rest of my life!" "Well its true!" Colt says. "She fell from the sky and almost fell on me!" Everyone keeps on laughing. "Seriously Colt?!" Tosha says. She walks over to him. "Are you serious?!" She starts waving her hand in his face. "Are you feeling well?!" "Huh?" Colt asks. Everyone starts laughing again. Colt just crosses his arms. "Well if Santa did appear Colt," John says, "why didn't you bring her here?!" "Well it is Christmas Eve!" Colt says. "She obviously has to deliver the children their presents!" "Wait," Aaron says, "you still believe Santa Claus is real?!" Colt's eyes widen with shock as he realizes what he says. "Oh!" he says. "Well. . ." "AWWWWWW!" Shelby says. "That's so adorable!" Colt turns around, blushing a bit. "Oh shut up!" he says. "Of course I don't believe in Santa Claus!"

Eve is walking through the city, searching around frantically. "Where could they be?!" she says. "I was flying around this area when that man stole my reindeer! I have to find them fast! Otherwise Christmas will be ruined!"

In the forest is a large cage, with Santa's eight reindeer locked inside. The camera zooms out to reveal Darkarus standing in front of it. He laughs as he turns around. "Step one is complete!" he says. "Rumor has it that Santa's bag is magic and that's how he's able to deliver all those presents each year and grant children's wishes! If I can steal that, then its magic will belong to me!" He laughs to himself. "And then I can use that to destroy Earth! And on Christmas Day too! Such fun!" He laughs to himself again, more maniacally.

Eve continues to look through the city, now looking frantic. "Where could they be?!" she asks. "Santa!" a voice says, and Eve turns around. Darkarus walks up to her. "I'd like a present today as well!" he says. Eve gets up and backs away in terror. "Its you!" she says. "You're the one who stole me reindeer!" Darkarus nods as he laughs. "Now I'd like to introduce you to my friends!" He holds up his hands as a large horde of Reptilitrons appear around him. Eve screams. "Why don't you play with them for a little bit?!" he asks. "GET HER!" The Reptilitrons all charge forward and Eve screams as she runs away.

The Rangers have all gathered around the table, Colt, Aaron and Tosha wearing their Santa Hats, and the other four Rangers now wearing reindeer antlers on their heads. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's. . ." but he's interrupted by the alarm as it starts blaring. "UGH!" Aaron says as the Rangers throw off their hats and antlers and rush into the Command Center. Maddox is already there. "What's going on Colonel?!" John asks. "Sensors are picking up mutant DNA at the city's lower north side!" she says. "Let's go!" John says, and the Rangers all rush out.

Carrying her bag over her right shoulder, Eve keeps on running, looking behind her as the Reptilitrons are gaining on her. As she keeps running, however, more Reptilitrons come in from in front of her and she's forced to stop, finding herself surrounded by an entire horde. She whimpers in fear, then closes her eyes as she screams "SOMEONE HELP ME!" As she does, the Rangers all run up. Colt's eyes widen with horror. "That's her!" he says. The Rangers all look to him. "The miniskirted Santa?!" John asks. Aaron smiles a bit. "She sure is cute!" he says. "Anyway," Colt says, "come on!" He takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold up theirs and respond "Ready!" The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" and Morph instantly without showing the sequence. As they Morph, they're holding their weapons at the ready. Colt points forward with his Bio Blade. "Attack!" he says and the seven charge forward. "Electro Blaster!" Colt says, and he aims his Electro Blaster forward and open fires, shooting down four Reptilitrons that are behind Eve. "Huh?!" Eve says, and she sees the Rangers charge forward, the Reptilitrons all growl and charge at them. Eve screams excitedly. "POWER RANGERS!" she says. "They're really here!"

With his Jet Blaster hand tucked behind his back, John slashes left and right twice, slashing down two Reptilitrons each with one strike. Another Reptiltiron charges at him and slashes him at the back, but John quickly turns his Sky Sword behind him, and blocks it, then throws his left leg back in a kick to knock his attacker back.

Eve watches excitedly as she watches the Rangers fight. She throws two imaginary punches with her left and right fists. "WOW!" she says. "GET THEM RANGERS!" But then two Reptilitrons come in on her left and right and grab her. She screams again. "HELP!" she says and as she does, Colt looks up after slashing down another Reptilitron. He aims his Electro Blaster forward and shoots down the Reptilitron on her left. Eve smiles as she elbows the one on her right down and then runs way. "HEY WAIT!" Colt says as he runs forward. He turns around. "Guys!" he says. "You handle these guys! I'll secure Miniskirt Santa!" John slashes down two Reptilitrons with his Sky Sword in a rightward stroke before giving John a thumbs up. "Right!" he says. Colt nods and then runs off.

Eve runs over to a small plaza and looks around, sighing in relief. "They're gone!" she says. "Now it looks like I'll be safe!" She sets her bag down as she sits down on a bench and leans against it. She closes her eyes as she relaxes a bit, but then, suddenly, a hand grabs her bag and swipes it away. Eve opens her eyes and looks to her left, screaming as she gets up. Darkarus laughs as he holds up his bag. "I'll be taking this Santa!" he says. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Eve says as she holds her hand out. "DARKARUS!" Colt's voice calls out, and the two look to the side as John walks up, holding his Jet Blaster forward. "So you're behind this mutant attack!" Colt says. "What are you doing?!" Darkarus laughs. "Nice to see you too Red Ranger!" he says. "Cut the bullshit!" Colt demands. "What are you doing?!" Darkarus laughs again. "What?!" he says. "A guy can't get a gift from Santa Claus?!" "GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Eve says again. Darkarus laughs. "Maybe I will!" he says. "But later!" Colt growls as he fires his Electro Blaster, but too late. Darkarus laughs as he teleports away, Colt's blaster bolts phasing right through him. "NO!" Eve says as she falls to her knees. "I lost my reindeer and now my bag! THIS YEAR IS RUINED!" Colt lowers his Electro Blaster and de-morphs as he runs up to her. "Are you okay?" he asks, helping her up. "NO!" Eve says. "I just lost everything! This is terrible!" "What are you talking about?" Electro asks. "That. . .thing," Eve says, "stole both my reindeer and my bag! And my bag is the only way I can grant children's wishes to give them their presents! Now I can't fly around the world or deliver my presents! And its only a few hours left till midnight! THIS YEAR IS RUINED!" "Okay calm down!" Electro says. "You're not going to solve your problems by whining like this! Besides. . .Santa isn't the type of person I'd expect to see acting like this!" Eve turns around. "You actually believe I'm Santa now?!" she asks. Colt's eyes widen with shock. "Oh!" he says. "No! Of course not! Its just. . .I. . ." Eve smiles. Aww!" she says. "Its nice to know such a handsome man like you still believes in me!" Colt blushes a bit. "Well anyway," Colt says, "Darkarus is after you! That obviously means he has something planned!" "And who exactly are you?" Eve asks. "I'm Captain Colt Manning!" John says. "Red Bio Force Ranger!" Eve claps her hands as she screams excitedly. "WOW!" she says. "I never thought I'd ever meet an actual Power Ranger! Its such an honor. . .Colt!" Colt smiles. "More importantly," he says, "we have to find what Darkarus is up to!" "He's probably planning to use the magic in my bag for something!" Eve says. "That type of magic is very powerful!" Colt looks to her. "Well," Colt says, "then there's one thing for sure. If Darkarus is sure that your bag is magic. . .then you're definitely the real Santa!" "EH?!" Eve says. "That's what I've been telling you!" She walks up to Colt and slaps him across the face with her left hand. "STUPID COLT!" she walks away in a huff.

All of the Rangers aim their blasters forward. "Fire!" John says, and all six Rangers fire rapidly, striking down all the remaining Reptilitrons. The Rangers all then de-morph. "What was that all about?!" Riley says. "Its not like the Syndicate to just stage a random Reptilitron raid like this!" "And what the Hell would they want with a miniskirted Santa?!" Tosha asks. "Let's get back to base and call Colt!" John says. "Maybe he's gotten to the bottom of this!" The Rangers all nod and run back.

Colt and Eve are walking through the city. "So you're saying," Colt says, "that the magic powers your bag has could be enough to destroy an entire city?!" Eve nods. "Yes!" she says. "If used in the wrong way! I'm supposed to grant the wishes of all the children in the entire world after all! Naturally I need a lot of magic to pull that off!" Colt nods. "Well don't worry!" Colt says. "I'm going to get everything back!" Eve looks to him. "REALLY?!" she says. Colt nods with a smile. "Christmas is no time to be in misery!" he says. He takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says.

Maddox and the other Rangers are at the Command Center's main console as Colt appears on the viewing monitor as he's talking. "I need you guys to locate Darkarus!" Colt says. "Its very important!" "So Darkarus was behind that attack!" Jordan says. Maddox nods. "Will do Colt" she says into the microphone. "It'll take a few minutes for me to boot up the wide range sensors, but I'll try my best!"

Colt nods. "Thank you Colonel!" he says. He lowers his Morpher and looks to Eve, who smiles cutely. Then she hugs Colt tightly, Colt smiling. "THANK YOU SO MUCH COLT!" she says. "I LOVE YOU!" "EH?!" Colt says.

Inside the forest where the _Relentless Rogue_ is, Darkarus walks up to the cage where the reindeer are. He's now in his human form, and holds up Santa's bag. He smirks as he looks at it. "It's said," he says, "that the amount of power this bag has is enough to destroy an entire city!" He smirks. "That is good! Its time to see if my wish can come true now!" He turns to the reindeer and then opens the bag up. "NOW!" he says, and a blast of energy emits from it and zaps the reindeer, who all moan as they're hit. Darkarus laughs as suddenly the reindeer vanish in a flash of light and he shields his eyes. Then the light vanishes and Darkarus looks forward. Now inside the cage are 8 reindeer-like monters, all brown with snow-like highlights, antlers protruding from their heads and they're all dressed in Santa-like clothing. Darkarus laughs. "IT WORKED!" he says. "Now not only do I have my own army of monsters, but I'll be able to use Santa's own magic to throw this world into chaos! Such irony! The power that brings so much joy and happiness to the world will now be the power that throws it into despair and ruin!" He laughs maniacally to himself.

Colt and Eve are sitting on a park bench, Eve eating a vanilla ice cream cone. "This is so delicious!" she says. Colt smiles a bit. "So you really are Santa Claus?" he asks. Eve nods. "There are many Santa Clauses all over the world!" she says. "And I'm one of them!" Colt nods a bit. "Fascinating!" he says. "I never thought that was the case for Santa Claus." "You still believe though?" Eve asks. Colt blushes a bit. "Well. . ." he says, flashing back

Maddox carries Colt into the lounge of the Bio Base, Colt appearing to be either two or three. "Colonel's got a surprise for you!" Maddox says. "Yes he does!" As she walks in, the two look forward. Dawson has set up a Christmas tree with several presents stacked under it. "Merry Christmas Colt!" he says. Maddox smiles a bit as she sets Colt down and he slowly walks over to the tree, a happy smile on his face.

Colt smiles as he snaps back. "Christmas has always been a big part of my life." he says. "My adoptive parents always threw the best parties they could. And I remember always getting all these wonderful gifts from Santa." Eve smiles. "Let's just say that Santa made me happy as a child and I want to keep it that way!" Eve smiles more. "That's a beautiful story Colt!" she says. "That's exactly what Santa Claus does! We bring happiness to people all over the world!" Colt and Eve both look at each other and smile. Colt's Morpher goes off and John holds it up to his mouth. "Colonel?" he says. "I've gotten a lock on Darkarus's location!" Maddox says. "He's in the forest just outside of the north area of the city!" Colt nods. "I'm on my way!" he says. He nods to Eve, who also nods and the two take-off running and toward the forest.

Darkarus laughs as he stands next to the cage. "Time to make the attack!" he says. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out. "Huh?" Darkarus says and he turns around as Colt, Eve and the other Rangers run up. "Rangers!" Darkarus says as he smiles. "I was planning to meet you in the city, but you came to see me yourself! How very thoughtful!" "Enough bullshit!" Colt says. "You steal the power of Santa Claus for your own personal gain!" "And ruin people's Christmas for your own sport!" Jordan says. "That's completely unforgivable!" Darkarus laughs. "Oh is it?!" he says. "Well then you're definitely not going to like this!" He turns to the side to reveal his eight reindeer monsters. The Rangers all gasp. "Like my new friends?!" Darkarus asks. "Santa gave them too me!" He holds up the bag. "Or at least that's what I got from this!" He laughs sadistically to himself. "So that's why he attacked her!" Riley says. "He was hoping to use the power to create his own army of reindeer monsters!" Aaron says. Darkarus laughs. "That's right!" he says. "What better way to throw the world into chaos then by using the very power that makes Christmas such a joyous day in the first place!" The Rangers all growl. The eight reindeer monster all walk up as Darkarus stands in the center. He snaps his fingers as he transforms to his monster form. "So what are you going to do Rangers?!" he asks. Colt growls as he eyes Darkarus. He turns to Eve, who nods as she walks away. "Let's go guys!" he says. He holds up his Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" he says. The others hold theirs up at the ready as well. "Ready!" they respond. The seven Rangers all insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they Morph, showing the complete Morphing Sequences of all seven of the Rangers before they go into roll call.

"The Fiery Solider!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
Colt holds out his hand as he calls out "As soldiers of Bio Force, we strike all evil that threatens our world with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." and all Rangers join in as they strike the final pose and call out "BIO FORCE!"

Eve smiles in excitement as she clenches her fists in excitement. Darkarus laughs. "Darkarus!" Colt says. "Today we will stop your scheme and protect Christmas for everyone around the world!" Darkarus scoffs. "You're so reckless Red Ranger!" He holds out his hand as his sword appears in his right hand and he points forward. "GO!" he says. The seven Rangers all take out their weapons. "Try not to harm the reindeer guys!" Colt says. "Attack!" The seven Rangers charge forward.

Two of the reindeer monsters punch at Riley, who quickly holds up his Bio Crossbow in defense mode to parry the attack, then pushes forward, knocking the two back. The two growl and punch at him again, but Riley turns to the left, ducking under a punch to dodge it, then turns around and fires two arrows, shooting at both of them. However the arrows just bounce against their armor and their unaffected. "Huh?!" Riley says. The two reindeer monsters growl and charge at Riley again.

Another reindeer monster charges forward, walking through blast fire as Jordan fires her two Jet Blasters at it rapidly. It rams Jordan with its two antlers, knocking her back against a tree and she groans as she clutches her stomach. She quickly recovers and aims her right blaster forward, firing rapidly again, but the monster keeps running forward, right through the blaster fire.

Aaron slashes at one of the reindeer monsters with his Bio Axe, and it quickly ducks at the blow and throws its right fist into Aaron's stomach, knocking him back and causing him to drop his Bio Axe. The reindeer monster then charges forward at Aaron, who holds up his hands and grabs its two antlers, but the monster keeps going forward, Aaron helplessly trying to hold him back and he gets rammed against a tree, groaning as the monster launches its antlers up and sends him sailing into the air. Aaron then falls back onto the ground and groans as he lands on his stomach.

Another reindeer monster slashes its head to the right and hitsJohn across the stomach, sending him flying back. John groans as he clutches his chest in pain as he retreats back. He holds his Sky Sword in a readied position and charges forward. He slashes at the monster's head, the monster moves its head up and his Sky Sword strikes against its two antlers, and the monster throws its left foot up in a power kick and hits John square in the chest, knocking away his Sky Sword and sending him back against a tree, colt clutching his chest in pain again.

Shelby holds her Bio Sniper up as if to protect herself, but her monster shoots his antlers straight up and knocks it away. "Oh my!" she says. Then the monster sweeps around to the left and throws a roundhouse kick at Shelby, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back.

Tosha quickly holds up her Bio Lance in defensive position as she parries two attacks from the two remaining reindeer monsters, but their antlers hit against it and push Tosha forward, sliding her backward and pressing her against a tree, Tosha groaning in pain.

Darkarus and Colt both lock blades. Colt then throws his left knee forward and hits Darkarus in the stomach, causing him to let his guard down and Colt uses his Bio Blade slash Darkarus across the chest, causing him to back down and retreat. "Ruining Christmas is a new low even for you Syndicate!" Colt says. Darkarus laughs. "Maybe!" he says. "But it sure is a lot of fun!" "Colt!" Eve's voice calls out and Colt looks behind him as Eve runs up to him. "If you can get my bag back," Eve says, "I can use it to turn the reindeer back to normal!" Colt nods. "Okay!" he says. He looks forward. Darkarus laughs as he holds up the bag. "If you want it," he says, "you'll have to take it from me!" "If it means saving Christmas," Colt says, "gladly!" Colt charges forward. Darkarus reaches behind him as he puts the bag away and growls as he charges forward as well. The two slash at each other in rightward strokes simultaneously, the swords striking against each other. Darkarus slashes at Colt's right then, but Colt parries, and then as Darkarus slashes again at his head, Colt quickly flips under the blade and behind Darkarus. With the bag hanging behind Darkarus on his back, Colt quickly grabs it before sweeping his left leg in a sweep kick and knocking Darkarus off his feet. Darkarus groans as he falls on his back. Colt stands up and looks to Eve. "Here!" he says and he throws her bag back at her. Eve catches her bag and smiles, hugging it as she presses it against her face. "I finally got it back!" she says. Then she turns to the battle field. "Now to return my precious reindeer back to normal!" She holds her back forward. "Return to normal!" she says and she opens her back as a large and bright energy blast emits from her bag. As it does, all eight of the reindeer monsters are hit, each of them having the Rangers pinned down with their feet. As they are, they groan in pain and there's a bright flash of light. Everyone shields their eyes from the light, including Eve. Then as the light vanishes, Eve looks forward and sees that all eight of her reindeer have returned to normal. She screams in excitement. "YES!" she says. She runs forward. Each of her reindeer run up to meet her and she cuddles with each of them. "You're all back to normal!" she says. "Dasher! Dancer! Prancer! Vixen! Comet! Cupid! Donner! And Blitzen!" The Rangers all run up to Colt as they watch Eve reunite with her reindeer. "Good work Colt!" Riley says. "Yeah!" Jordan says. "You saved Christmas!" "I guess that Miniskirted Santa was real after all!" Tosha says. Colt nods. "Well you know!" he says. Darkarus growls as he gets up. "You multicolored bastards!" he says, and the Rangers all turn to him, gasping as he walks up. "I guess you're smarter than I thought!" he said. "May as well give you my last present!" "Huh?" Colt says and Darkarus turns to his left as a mutant commander walks up. The mutant commander is primarily colored red with green highlights, and appears to be another armored warrior mutant, wielding a sword. Darkarus looks up. "Zap him Lieutenant!"

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Cassara stands on the bridge with the laser control blaster ready. "Yes General!" she says and aims the blaster forward, pulling the trigger.

The warrior mutant is hit with the lasers and growls at it grows to giant size. The Rangers all gasp as they watch him grow and Darkarus laughs. "Like my present?" he asked. "Later!" He holds his arms out as he teleports back to the _Great Chimaera_. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Send the Zords Colonel!" he says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods and types in a code on the keyboard and hits the enter key to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Colt jumps into his Bio Speeder and engages his Morpher to the control panel. "Activate Bio Ultrazord!" he says. He, Riley, and Shelby hit the "*" keys on their Morphers and John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the final shot of the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown as the wings of the Flyer Jet attach to the Megazord's head and the blades of the Flyer Chopper attach to the head, forming the new battle helmet. "Complete!" the Rangers call out. "Bio Ultrazord!"

The warrior mutant growls as he circles the Ultrazord. He charges forward and starts moving fast. The Bio Ultrazord slashes at him with the sword, but he quickly ducks at the blow and slashes at its feet, then he flips behind it and slashes it across the back. The cockpit shutters slightly as the its hit and the Rangers all groan. "He's moving way too fast!" Shelby says. The Bio Ultrazord slashes again at the mutant, but he quickly flips back, dodging it. The Bio Ultrazord raises its right arm and open fires with its laser cannons, but the mutant quickly holds up his sword, which glows with energy as he deflects the blows and then in a rightward stroke, he sends an energy slash at the Bio Ultrazord. The Bio Ultrazord takes the hit and is blown back by the force. The cockpit shutters violently again and the Rangers all groan as sparks fly from the consoles. The Ultrazord is knocked off its feet and on its back. The Rangers all groan in pain. "He's too strong!" Shelby says. "Keep it up guys!" Colt says. "We're not losing on Christmas!" The other Rangers nod. "Lasers at full power!" Aaron says, and raising its arms forward, the Bio Ultrazord spews out laser fire from its two arm-laser cannons rapidly. The mutant is hit multiple times and is knocked off his feet. "Saber Slash!" John says, and the Bio Ultrazord slashes its saber in a leftward, diagonal strike and slashes the mutant, who is pushed back as he's hit. mutant drops his sword as he clutches his right shoulder in pain. It growls at the Ultrazord and he charges forward. "I don't think so!" Colt says. He pushes forward on his controls, and the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear. The mutant gasps as he stops in place, and each of the Megazords strike at the mutant with the Bio Force Megazord Saber, the Bio Battle Megazord's Saw Arm, the Bio Flyer Megazord's "X" slash, and the Bio Voyager Megazord's double karate chop attack, each attack striking the mutant and knocking him back. "FULL POWER!" the Rangers all call out and the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out and releases its full power blast at the mutant. The mutant cries out in pain as he's hit and as the Bio Ultrazord stops, the mutant groans in pain as it falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer. "ALRIGHT!" Colt says. "We did it!"

Now de-morphed, the Rangers all run through the city, but stop. "Where did Eve go?!" Colt asks. "She wasn't in the forest! Seriously how could she just disappear like that?!" The Rangers all look around, but find nothing. "Such a shame!" Aaron says. "She was a cute Santa after all!" He walks over to Colt and puts his arm over him. "Guess you were right Colt!" he says. "Santa does exist!" Colt smiles. "Yeah!" he says. "But I guess she has to be off! Its going to be a busy night for her after all!" Jordan smiles. "I would have liked to have gotten a present from her though!" Then, as Jingle Bells starts playing again, she looks up as it suddenly starts snowing. "OH WOW!" she says. "ITS SNOWING!" Then the Rangers all hear a soaring noise above them, and look up. "Colt!" Jordan says as she points forward. "LOOK! THERE!" John looks up to his left. Right above the Rangers, eight reindeer are flying up in the sky, with a large red sleigh behind them. And sitting behind the reindeer in the sleigh, with the reigns in her hands attached to them, sits Eve. She waves to Colt with her right hand. "HI COLT!" she says. "Thank you! For everything! You saved Christmas!" Colt smiles as he nods to her. "Let's go on a date next year okay?!" Eve asks. "EH?!" Colt says in shock. Eve giggles. "MERRY CHRISTMAS COLT!" she says, then she slaps her reigns as she says "Ha!" and the sleigh takes off. Colt smiles as he walks forward. "Merry Christmas Eve!" he says. "And see you next year!" The Rangers all watch after her. "Hey!" Aaron says. "So you got a date with her huh?!" Colt blushes a bit. "Oh!" he says. "No. . .I mean. . .I. . .uhh. . ." The Rangers all walk over to him. Awww!" Jordan says. "So adorable!" Aaron puts his arm over Colt's shoulder. "I'd better give you some date advice!" he says. "I'm an expert with that stuff!" "Suuuuuure you are Aaron!" Tosha says sarcastically. Everyone laughs. Everyone gathers around John to listen. "Let's go home guys!" Colt says. "We got a Christmas to celebrate!" "Yeah!" everyone says and the Rangers all race back home. Eve's sleigh flies forward then quickly turns at a ninety degree angle until Eve is facing the camera. Eve blows the camera a kiss and then waves. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" she says, and then with the song We Wish You a Merry Christmas playing in the background, the sleigh quickly flies away to the right, then it circles around, making a 180, and flies away to the left, where the words MERRY CHRISTMAS appear in the sky as the sleigh vanishes into the distance and we fade to black.


	46. Making Amends

Making Amends

Shelby and John are on the training grounds, both wearing usual training gear and Shelby is sweating heavily. Shelby has black boxing gloves on, and standing only a few feet in front of her, John has a large red punching pad on his right arm and holding it up as Shelby punches at it. Holding her arms up in an orthodox stance with her left arm forward, and her right behind it, Shelby first jabs with her left, crosses with her right, then John swings his right arm at Shelby, who ducks at it, and then John turns it to his left side with his fist facing down as Shelby sweeps to her right, bringing her right leg up in a side kick. As Shelby lowers her leg, she goes back to her orthodox stance, but then lowers her arms as she starts breathing heavily. John lowers his pad and walks over to Shelby. He puts his left hand on her shoulder. "Very good Shelby!" he says. "You're making progress!" Shelby smiles a bit as she looks up. "Really?!" she says. John nods with a smile. "Yes!" he says. Shelby walks up to him. "I really appreciate this John!" she says. "And I had no idea you were so skilled at kickboxing!" John blushes a bit as he looks away. "Well. . ." he says. "Being in the Elite Squad required me to learn several forms of martial arts!" Shelby giggles a bit. "Shelby!" Maddox's voice calls out, and the two look to the entrance where Maddox is. "There's a call for you!" Maddox says. Shelby nods. "Thank you Colonel!" she says. She turns back to John, who nods. "We'll call it a day!" he says. Shelby smiles and takes off her boxing gloves, her hands wrapped in pink hand-wraps. She hands the gloves to John and then walks back toward the entrance.

Shelby walks into the Bio Base Command Center, where there's a telephone sitting on its side. She picks it up. "Hello?" she says. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Daddy? I'm. . .doing fine." She nods as she keeps talking. "Yeah." she continues. "Everything's fine. Are you doing okay?" She nods a bit more. "Good. Good. Oh? Really? Well. . .I'll have to check. If Colonel gives me time off, then yes, I will." She nods a bit then shakes her head. "No. No, its perfectly fine that you called." She nods again. "Okay. Bye daddy." She hangs up the phone.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus walks onto the bridge. Behind him is a large centipede-like mutant, who's body has a black appearance with purple legs down the sides and black arms. Darkarus walks over to Agolian on his throne. "Your Majesty!" he says. He turns to his side. "Allow me to introduce my new Mutant Commander! This is Commander Toxipede!" Cassara looks up from the right console and walks over to Toxipede. "Hmm!" she says. "I've never seen him before! What can he do?" "My many legs contain a lethal poison!" Toxipede says. Darkarus laughs. "Yes!" he says. "And if he injects humans with that, they'll slowly die in a very painful fashion! And won't that be such a beautiful sight? Watching humans die slowly through poison with no possible way to save themselves?" He laughs evilly. He turns to Agolian. "Your Majesty!" he says. "Please allow me to accompany Toxipede to battle! We will slaughter ever human in our sight!" Agolian nods.

The Rangers are in the lounge area. Colt is in the chair, John, Tosha and Aaron on the couch, Shelby is standing in front of them, and Riley and Jordan are at the dinner table. "Your father asked you to lunch?" Riley asks. Shelby nods. "Tomorrow at noon." she says. "Well what are you going to do?" Colt asks. Aaron scoffs. "Of course she's going to say no!" he says. "After all he's done, he's not worth your time Shelby." "But he's still family!" Tosha says. "Sometimes family is all you got!" "But is he really family to her Tosha?" Aaron says. "He was hardly there for her! A real father would have been there for his daughter all the time, accepted her for who she is and not try to force her to be what he wants her to be!" "Aaron's got a point!" Colt says. John looks to Shelby. "What do you think you're going to do?" he asks. Shelby looks up. "Well. . ." she says, but she's interrupted as the alarm goes off. The Rangers all race into the Command Center where Maddox is at the main console. She turns to the Rangers just as they rush inside. "Darkarus and another mutant are at the lower northeast quadrant!" she says. The Rangers nod. "Let's go!" Colt says and the seven rush outside.

Civilians run away in horror as Darkarus, Toxipede and two Armoroids walk through the city. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out, and the seven Rangers run up in their path, already Morphed and in line. "Stop right there Darkarus!" Riley says as he points forward. Darkarus laughs as he rests his hammer on the ground. "You seven again!" he says. "This just gets more and more fun!" "Well if you're looking for a fight," Aaron says, "we'll give you one!" Darkarus laughs as he grips his hammer with both hands. "Music to my ears!" he says. Then he points his hammer forward. "Attack!" he says and the four charge forward. The seven Rangers each take out their weapons as well. "Attack!" Colt says, and the seven charge forward.

As Aaron charges at one of the Armoroids, he slashes at his feet, but Aaron quickly jumps over his head in a summersault. The Armoroid veers his spear back to attempt to hit Aaron in the face, but Aaron quickly holds his Bio Axe up and parries the attack. Aaron his left hand behind the blade of his Axe and putting his weight behind it, pushing the staff forward, knocking the Armoroid off guard as Tosha runs up and gripping her Bio Lance with both hands, she slashes the Armoroid across the side in a rightward stroke, causing the Armoroid to stumble forward. Aaron jumps forward and throws his right foot up in a power kick, kicking him in the chest as he turns around, and then Aaron holds his arms out as Tosha runs up and jumps off his shoulders, coming down as she brings her Bio Lance downward in a slashing movement, striking the Armoroid down, and just as she lands, Aaron quickly flips under her, and gripping his Bio Axe with both hands, he slashes the Armoroid in a rightward stroke. Taking both hits, the Armoroid groans as he drops his spear and turns around before falling forward in a fiery explosion, Tosha and Aaron maintaining their stances with their weapons as they look on.

Gripping its staff with both hands, the other Armoroid charges forward, growling. Riley and Jordan run forward and aim their Bio Crossbow and Jet Blaster forward, open firing. The Armoroid stops in place, swinging his spear to the right and manages to deflect a few of the blaster bolts in the swing as he knocks them away, but he exposes himself to more as Riley and Jordan keep firing. He's hit several times and knocked back. Riley and Jordan charge forward. The Armoroid growls again as he grips his staff. As Riley reaches him, he quickly flips his Bio Crossbow over and punches the Armoroid in the chest. Right next to him, Jordan runs past the Armoroid and uses her Sky Sword to slash him across the shoulder. Riley throws his right leg forward in a power kick and knocks the Armoroid back as his leg hits his chest. Jordan charges forward and holds her Sky Sword out as it transforms to Winger Mode and she flies past the Armoroid, then retreats back, slashing the Armoroid multiple times as she flies past him back and forth. As Jordan stops, she lands and stands a few feet away from the Armoroid on his left, Riley on the Armoroid's right. Both Riley and Jordan aim their weapons forward and open fire again, firing rapidly and hitting the Armoroid, who groans as he drops his staff and then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Riley and Jordan walk up to each other and high five. "Alright!" Jordan says.

Darkarus swings his hammer in a rightward stroke, and holding his Bio Blade up with his right hand and using his left hand to hold it in place, Colt parries the blow. He puts his weight into pushing his Blade forward, knocking Darkarus off-guard. Then he grips his Bio Blade with both hands and slashes at Darkarus' head in a rightward stroke, but Darkarus quickly regains his form and ducks at the blow, swinging his hammer again in a rightward stroke as he slashes Colt across the stomach. Colt groans as he clutches his stomach with his left hand and retreats back slightly. Darkarus takes advantage of his opponent being stunned and he brings his hammer upward in another strike, hitting Colt in the chin, sending him flying back until he hits a wall on the side, then falls on the ground facedown. He groans in pain and Darkarus laughs as he walks over to him. Colt struggles up, using his Bio Blade to support himself. Darkarus walks slowly over to him and grips his hammer with both hands. He swings at Colt in a rightward stroke, but Colt, thinking fast quickly holds his blade up with his left hand to back it and parries the attack. He grunts as he holds Darkarus' hammer in place, then as he pushes forward, he throws his right elbow into Darkarus face. Darkarus groans as he backs down and Colt grips his Bio Blade with both hands. Darkarus looks back at Colt, who moves faster as he slashes Darkarus across the chest twice in an "X" shape before letting go of his Bio Blade with his left hand and throwing his right foot forward in a power kick, hitting Darkarus in the face and knocking him back. Colt sighs a bit as he stands his place, gripping his sword with both hands as he prepares to keep fighting, but Darkarus groans as he gets up. He looks to Colt and points to him. "You're pretty good!" he says. "I'll give you that! But I've had enough! Later!" He slams his hammer on the ground again and vanishes in a flash of silver light as he teleports away. Colt gasps as he looks forward, than falls to his knees, breathing heavily as he clutches his stomach, using his Bio Blade to keep himself up. "Oh man!" he says.

Shelby holds out her Electro Sword in her right hand and slashes at Toxipede, but he steps to the side, causing her to miss and she stumbles forward. Toxipede throws his right foot forward in a power kick and kicks Shelby in the chest, knocking her back and off her feet. John runs forward and slashes at Toxipede's head with his Sky Sword in a leftward stroke. Toxipede ducks at the slash, but John quickly slashes again rightward. Toxipede turns to the side and holds up both his hands, blocking the blow as John's blade strikes against his forearms. Toxipede turns to John. "I find this fight rather boring!" he says. "Well you're definitely not my preferred form of entertainment either!" John says. "Funny!" Toxipede says, and he pushes forward with his forearms, knocking John off-guard, then he kicks him in the chest. John is knocked back, but manages to stand on his feet, backing up a bit. He grips his Sky Sword with both hands, ready to keep fighting. Toxipede laughs. "I'm in no mood to fight anymore!" he says. He holds his hand forward and fires an energy blast from it. John holds up his sword to shield himself as the blast hits the ground. Toxipede laughs as he turns to his side and walks away. John lowers his sword as he sees Toxipede walking away. "Hey!" he says. "Wait!" He starts running after Toxipede, but then stops at Shelby, who is still on the ground. He kneels right next to her and puts his free hand on her. "You alright Shelby?" he asks. Shelby nods as John helps her up. "Yeah I'm fine!" she says. John nods. "Come on!" he says, and Shelby nods as the two Rangers run after Toxipede.

Several civilians run away as Toxipede runs toward them. He laughs as he raises his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Now time to show off what I can really do!" he says. He holds his hand out, and large, purple-colored energy blasts erupt from his hands as he holds them forward. The energy blasts hit several of the civilians, who groan as they all fall to the ground. As they do, their veins suddenly start bulging up against their skin, a sickly purple color, and they all start twitching violently. Toxipede laughs as he walks away. The Rangers all run up behind him. Colt holds his hand out. "Wait!" he says, and the Rangers prepare to run after him, but Aaron turns around. "Wait!" he says, and runs over to the side of one of the civilians. "These guys look hurt!" he says, than looks at a civilian who has been affected by the poison. Aaron looks away. "We got to get these guys to safety fast!" Colt nods. "Right!" he says. "Tosha, Aaron and Jordan, you guys get them somewhere safe! The rest of us will stay on Toxipede!" Everyone nods and Colt, Shelby, Riley, and John run after Toxipede as Tosha, Jordan and Aaron start helping up civilians to their feet.

Toxipede turns around as he keeps running. "Try and catch me Rangers!" he says as he laughs, then turns around and keeps running. Several feet behind him, Colt, Riley, Shelby and John stay on him. "Stop!" Colt says.

A car is driving through the streets of the city. In the back of the car, Andrew Daley is sitting as he's going through papers in his hands, while Bert, his butler, is in the front driving. Quite suddenly, Toxipede jumps in the front of the car. Bert gasps as he sees the mutant, and just as Andrew looks up, Toxipede aims both of his arms forward and fires a blue-colored lightning-like energy blast at the car. "Whoa!" Bert says as he slams on his breaks and sharply turns his wheel to the right. The car veers to the right and comes to a screeching halt. Andrew groans as he's thrown up against the right window, while Bert is knocked unconscious and his head lies motionlessly against the headrest. Toxipede laughs as he walks up to the car, and rips the back door off, throwing it behind him and then grabbing Andrew by his chest. Andrew gasps, looking Toxipede in shock. Toxipede laughs. "I guess I can have one more victim!" he says. "What are you talking about?!" Andrew asks. Toxipede laughs. He throws Andrew up against the side of a building next to the road, and Andrew groans as he hits the ground. Toxipede holds his hands out as they suddenly glow purple and then he aims them forward, shooting his purple-colored energy blast from his hands. "Don't!" Andrew says, but it's too late. The energy blast hits Andrew, who groans as he's hit, and his head is pressed up against the side of the building. Suddenly, his veins start bulging up against his face as the poison starts taking effect. Toxipede lowers his arms as he laughs. "Now I'll watch you writhe in pain!" he says. "There is he is!" Colt's voice calls out as he, John, Riley and Shelby run up. Toxipede turns to his side. "Huh?" he says. "Get him!" Colt calls out. Running in front, Riley and John charge forward and tackle the mutant, knocking him back. Toxipede groans. John draws his Sky Sword and Riley draws his Electro Sword, and the two growl as they charge forward. Colt takes out his Bio Blade as he follows the two, but Shelby stops as she sees Andrew, his back to her, and she runs over to him. She kneels next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay sir!" she says. "I'll get you to. . ." but she stops as she turns him over to see its Andrew. She gasps. "Daddy!" she says. Still fighting Toxipede, Colt, Riley and John have him held down. With John in front of him, Colt on his right and Riley on his left, the three have crossed their swords over his body to keep in locked in place, but as they hear what Shelby says, they all look to her. "Huh?!" Riley says. "What?!" John says. Toxipede laughs and then throws his arms out to his side, knocking the three distracted Rangers back. Both Colt and Riley hit the sides of buildings on both sides of the road, while John hits the road, all three groaning. "So that was your father Pink Ranger?" he asks. He laughs. "Guess I was lucky with my choice that time!" Shelby growls as she sets her father down and holds up her Electro Sword. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouts out, almost insanely. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She growls as she charges forward, running past John who manages to only barely recover as he watches. As Shelby reaches Toxipede, she suddenly starts recklessly slashing at him, first in a rightward stroke, then a leftward, but Toxipede quickly dodges both blows, and as he dodges the leftward, he throws his right fist at her in an uppercut and hits her in the face, knocking her off-guard, then throws his right leg at her in a power kick and hits her in the face, knocking her back and off her feet as she hits the ground. Toxipede laughs as he looks at her. "I think I've had enough fun for the day!" he says. "So I'll catch you later!" Shelby quickly gets to her feet. "NO!" she says and she throws herself at the mutant. Toxipede waves. "Bye-bye!" he says, and he disappears in a glow of blue energy, and Shelby falls through the energy a few seconds too late and hits the ground. She clenches her fists and bangs both of them down on the ground multiple times. "NO!" she screams. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! COME BACK!" But she suddenly admits defeat and relaxes her hands as she lies both her hands and her head on the ground and starts crying, de-morphing. John groans as he gets to his feet, clutching his left shoulder as he de-morphs and looks at her. In front, as he watches Shelby still crying, Riley groans as he leans against the side of the building, getting to his feet, and runs over to Colt, helping him up. As John walks over to Shelby, Riley's voice is heard in the background. "You alright Colt?" he asks. "Yeah." Colt says. "Yeah I'm fine. You?" "I'll be alright." Riley says. John kneels next to Shelby. "Shelby?" he asks, but she just keeps crying as if she doesn't hear him.

Andrew is in a hospital bed, lying down unconscious, still having the hideous facial appearance as part of the poison's effect. Shelby sits at his side. In the back of the room, John, Riley and Colt are gathered around with John holding up his Morpher to his mouth. "So that's it huh?" John asks. "All we can do?" Maddox's voice comes in from John's Morpher. "Yes." Maddox's voice says. "I can't find any other solution. If you can't defeat that mutant in forty-eight hours, then the poison will become incurable." The three Rangers sigh, but John finally sadly nods. "Alright Colonel." he says. "Thank you." He lowers his arm and the three look to Shelby. Shelby takes her father's hand, and the three look at her. "I don't care what it takes daddy!" she thinks to herself. "I'll kill that monster!"

Its late at night, and the Bio Base is completely dark as everyone is asleep. Shelby, fully dressed, walks into the lounge area where the Rangers usually hang out. She looks at the dinner table and suddenly, a brief flash of Riley walking in with a cart of food is shown, Jordan reading a magazine at the table and Colt is readying a book. As Riley walks in, Jordan and Colt look up. "Its everyone's favorite steak today!" Riley says happily. "ALRIGHT!" Jordan and Colt say. Then Shelby looks to the area where the couch is. A flash of Aaron, John and Tosha appear. Tosha and Aaron have their right arms on the footstool with John having his hands on them. "One last round!" John says. Then he takes his hands hand off. "GO!" he says, and the two Rangers start going at it. Shelby walks into the lounge, and smiles sadly. "Goodbye guys." she whispers to herself. Then she turns around. "Just where do you think you're going?" John's voice says, and the camera pans to the left of the lounge entrance where John is revealed to be standing. Shelby gasps as she stops. "Don't try and stop me John!" she says. "That mutant poisoned my father! The only family I have left! And I want to make him pay!" John turns to the side, as John walks toward Shelby, Riley and Jordan are revealed to be behind him. "So that's why you went insane." Riley says. On the other side, Colt, Aaron, and Tosha come out. "I figured something was up!" Colt says. Shelby gasps seeing the other Rangers. "Guys!" she says. All six Rangers walk up to Shelby. "You know you can't fight that monster alone." Aaron says. "He's right." John says. "If you try and take him on alone, you're as good as dead!" "But. . ." Shelby says, and she looks down. "I. . ." she stops as she suddenly bursts into tears. The other Rangers look on, everyone looking concerned. John walks calmly over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry." he says. Shelby, though still sniffling, stops as she looks up. "Shelby." John says. "Do you remember what you told me when you first asked me to help you learn to fight better?" She looks at John briefly, then to the side, flashing back.

John is on the training ground with both of his Sky Swords and wearing his usual training gear. He makes two diagonal slashes, first with his right sword then with his left, then slashes them both to the side in a horizontal slash. As he does this, Shelby is shown watching him as she walks up. "Umm. . .John?" she says, and John suddenly stops after one more vertical slash with his right sword. He looks behind him as he sees Shelby. "Shelby?" he says. "I'm sort of busy. Can this wait?" Shelby walks up to him. "I have a question to ask." she says. John looks at her, confused. Then Shelby suddenly spits it out. "I want to train with you!" she says. "I want to learn to fight as expertly as you do!" John's eyes widen with shock, but he quickly goes back to his calm face. "Is that so?" he asks. "Why? You fight decently. And the training I went through is no trip to the beach!" "Please John?" she asks. "I'll do my best! I know I will!" "Why this sudden determination?" John asks. Shelby turns away, walking to the side. "Well not that many people know this." she says. "But. . .when I was very young, my mother died of cancer." John keeps looking on as Shelby continues. "And I made one promise to her!" Shelby says. "That I would fight on in this world! For her sake! And be the strongest I can be! Plus I also want to show my father that he can be proud of me! Ever since he tried to have me quit, I've wanted to make him proud no matter what! I feel like through training with someone like you, I can live up to both my mom's last wish and gain my father's approval and pride!"

We go back to Shelby and the others. "Up in Heaven," John says, "your mother is depending on you! She depends on you to live on for her and be your strongest! For her sake. . .and your father's, you can't die alone!" Shelby starts crying again. "But. . .I. . ." "Lieutenant!" John says, now sounding serious. "Eyes front!" Shelby raises her head and looks forward, seeing all six of her fellow Rangers standing in front of her, John in the front. "You have all of us!" John says. Shelby looks to all of her Rangers, first at Riley, then Jordan, then Colt, then Aaron, then Tosha, and then finally at John. As Shelby looks to each of the Rangers, they all nod. "You all. . .will help me?" she asks. "To defeat that mutant?" John smiles. "Of course!" he says. "Yeah!" Riley says. "That guy doesn't scare me one bit!" Jordan says. "He's not so tough at all!" Colt says. Tosha nods a bit. "I'll take that mutant down personally!" Aaron says. "With my bare hands!" Tosha elbows him in the stomach. "OW!" Aaron says. "You think you're that good macho man?" she asks. Everyone starts smiling a bit, and even Shelby gets a smile on her face, laughing a bit as she and John make eye contact.

Its early in the morning as Toxipede is walking through the city, clenching his fists as he laughs. Then the six Rangers stop him in his tracks, with Shelby in the center and Colt in her usual spot next to Riley on the right side. Toxipede chuckles as he stops in place. "Now I'll see how long all seven of you will last!" he says. Shelby steps forward. "You're the one who won't last!" she says. "Toxipede! For poisoning my father, and countless other innocent people, I'll make you pay!" The other Rangers walk up next to her. Toxipede laughs. "You idiotic humans can just try and stop me!" he says. Shelby holds up her Bio Tag. "Let's go guys." she says. On her left, John, Aaron and Tosha hold up their Bio Tags as they all say "Okay!" Then on her right, Jordan, Riley and Colt hold up theirs as they say "Right!" The seven Rangers all insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" This immediately cuts to the final shot of their Morphing Sequences as their helmets appear. Shelby holds her arm out as she calls out "Power Rangers. . ." and all seven Rangers join in as they strike the final pose and call out "Bio Force!" Toxipede chuckles a bit. The seven Rangers all take out their weapons and Shelby points forward. "Attack!" she says. All seven Rangers charge forward. Toxipede chuckles as he starts walking forward, then he suddenly zooms forward and runs past the Rangers, striking them multiple times as he zooms back and forth, past the Rangers. The Rangers groan as they're hit, but manage to stand, and as Toxipede stops and stands behind them, the Rangers turn around. The Rangers all aim their blasters at him and open fire rapidly. Toxipede laughs a bit. "Idiots!" he says as he runs forward again and right past the Rangers, striking them all down as they're knocked off their feet. The Rangers groan in pain as they try and struggle up, and Toxipede holds his hands out. "Not as fun as I hoped!" he says. "But I guess I'll be satisfied after I do this!" He laughs as he holds his hands forward and the purple-colored poison blast erupts from his hands and hits the Rangers who all groan as the force of the blast blows them all away, sending them flying back and they stop as they go flying through the wall of a nearby building and falling inside, dropping out of Morph as they do. Toxipede laughs as he turns around. "Now for some real fun!" he says and he walks off.

The Rangers all groan inside the building, but look unharmed. Shelby looks around. "Is everyone okay?" she asks. Everyone nods. "Of course!" John says. "We're just getting warmed up!" "It looks like our suits protected us from his poison." Riley says. "So we should be safe as long as we can stay Morphed!" "That's easier said than done against a guy like him though!" Aaron says. "Beating him in a direct attack is impossible." "If we can slow him down," Tosha says, "we should be able to keep up with him!" "How though?" Jordan asks. "If we can score a hard enough blow on him," John says, "we can slow him down by injuring him enough. Then we can weaken him enough to finish him." "How do we do that?" Colt asks. "Six of us will keep him distracted." John says. "And the last will wait for the opening and hit him with their best shot!" He turns to Shelby. "Shelby!" he says. "You'll wait for the opening! The rest of us will fight to give you one!" Shelby looks shocked at first, but then nods. "Understood!" she says. "I'm counting on you all!" Everyone nods.

Toxipede is walking through the city again, when the Rangers run up. John is in the center with Colt, Jordan and Riley on his right and Tosha and Aaron on his left. Shelby stands behind a large storage crate. "Stop!" John says. Toxipede laughs as he faces them. "Good!" he says. "It would have been boring if I defeated you that easily! Defeating people who are immune to my poison will be a much more fun victory!" John smirks a bit. "You're mistaken though!" he says. "You're the one who is going to be defeated!" Toxipede growls. "Stubborn fool!" he says. Aaron smiles a bit. "You're unusually determined to fight this time John!" he says. John smiles a bit. "Well," he says, "I have something on the line here. . .that I won't lose!" Everyone else smiles a bit as they look at John, and the six hold up their Morphers, inserting their Bio Tags inside as they hit the activation switches and call out "Bio Force! Override!" Now Morphed, the six Rangers charge forward as John calls out "Attack!" With their weapons in hand, run forward toward Toxipede. As he aims his Jet Blaster forward and open fires, John starts speaking. "To be honest," he starts, "she started off as pretty hard student to teach!" As John keeps talking, flashbacks are shown.

First a shot of Shelby in a different training room, wearing the same boxing gloves as she punches a punching bag is shown. She punches it hard, though she doesn't maintain a good stance and the bag comes back and hits her hard before she can fight back, knocking her off her feet and on her back. As she does this, John looks at her and sighs a bit, giving a real annoyed look. "She couldn't keep an eye on her opponent to save her life!" John says.

Then we see Shelby as she's trying to do pushups, where she manages to do several before her arms finally give out and she falls on the ground. Standing above her, John face-palms as he sighs. "Simple conditioning was a pain too!" John says.

John and Shelby are side-by-side, John with his Sky Sword and Shelby with her Electro Sword as John is trying to teach Shelby technique. Gripping swords with both hands, the two first slash diagonally, then let go of the grip with their left hand and slash sideways in a rightward stroke. Then John sweeps around to the left and brings his left leg up as he spins around, throwing his foot forward in a roundhouse kick. But as Shelby tries to copy him, she loses her balance and falls down on her side before she even completes her sweep. "Ouch!" she says, and John turns to his right as he looks at Shelby and sighs a bit. "She couldn't even keep down a simple technique!" John says.

Finally we snap back to the battle where Toxipede launches two blue-colored lightning energy blasts from his hands, hitting the six Rangers and knocking them back off their feet. Shelby, now Morphed, gasps as she watches, but the Rangers manage to struggle back to their feet. "But," John continues as he stands firmly up, "Shelby is still the best of us! She's the heart of the team after all!" The other Rangers nod. Shelby looks on, looking almost shocked. Toxipede groans. "Still standing despite all the abuse?" he says. "Then I'll end it here!" "Alright!" John says. "This is it! Everyone follow me!" "Right!" everyone says, and the Rangers charge forward as Toxipede holds his arms to his side, two orbs of light appearing on his hands as he's charging up. As the Rangers come nearer, Toxipede points both his arms forward and fires his energy again. "Dodge guys!" John says. "Colt! Use your Battlizer!" "Right!" Colt says, and as John, Riley and Jordan flip to the right and Tosha and Aaron flip to the left to dodge the attack, Colt quickly runs forward and quickly holds up his right wrist with his Battlizer Morpher on. He hits the activation switch at the top, and also slides up the third switch as well, quickly transforming to his Battlizer Mode, and his silver-colored shield projects around him as the energy blast hits against the shield. Colt groans as he's pushed back a few yards, but the shield holds firm as Toxipede keeps firing his energy while the attack hits against it helplessly. Shelby walks forward with her Electro Sword in hand. "That's my cue!" she says, and she runs forward, spinning her Electro Sword several times as it glows bluish-white with energy. As she comes closer in, Toxipede notices her and attempts to turn to the side to block her attack. But the move backfires as not only does Shelby manage to slash him across the side with an energized slash in a leftward stroke, but Colt is able to use his shield to throw the energy of the attack back at him. Taking two hits in a split second, Toxipede is knocked back off his feet and blown several feet back. With the other Rangers running up behind her, Shelby looks toward Toxipede, who groans in pain as he attempts to struggle up. "Damn you Rangers!" he says. "I should have seen something like that coming!" Shelby points her Sword forward. "Now I'll finish you myself!" she says. Holding her Sword forward, and pointed downward, Shelby rotates her arms around as she makes a circle, her sword glowing again with energy and she rests her left hand on the back of her sword, holding it forward. John nods a bit, recognizing the stance as the same as Captain Leo's. Shelby then makes two diagonal slashes making an "X" shape with both slashes and sends it flying as Toxipede. Toxipede groans as the slash pierces through his body. He turns around as he screams in agony and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers look on. Clenching her left first close to her chest, Shelby looks down. "Daddy. . ." she says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus growls as he slams his fists down on the right console. "DAMN IT!" he says, then turns to the side and points forward. "Lieutenant! Fire the lasers now!" Cassara sighs as she picks up the laser control blaster. "Now who's the failure?!" she whispers to herself. She aims it forward and pulls the trigger, the lasers erupting from the main cannon.

As he's zapped with the lasers, Toxipede growls as he grows to giant size. "Looks like you have a bigger bug to squash now!" he says. The Rangers look up. Shelby takes out her Morpher. "Colonel!" she says. "Send us the Zords!"

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods at Shelby's message and types in the code to send the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Shelby jumps into her Bio Racer and lands in her cockpit. "Activate Bio Ultrazord!" she says as she, Colt, Riley and John engage their Morphers to their control panels. Shelby, Colt and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the entire Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown, followed by the shot of the seven Rangers arriving in the shared cockpit. "Complete! Bio Ultrazord!" the seven Rangers call out.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against Toxipede, who growls. "That doesn't scare me!" he says. "Let's go!" John says and pushes forward on his control stick. The Bio Ultrazord stands walking slowly forward. Toxipede growls. "You won't get me!" he says and aims his arms forward as he fires another lightning blast from it. The Ultrazord walks through the energy blast, but as another one hits right in front of hit, it stops. The cockpit shutters violently as the Rangers look away, groaning. "Hang in there guys!" Shelby says. Then the smoke clears from the energy blast and the Ultrazord looks forward, but Toxipede is nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" Colt says. "Where'd he go?!" Aaron asks. The Ultrazord looks to first the left then the right as it looks around. "Stay cautious guys!" John says. "He could come out of anywhere!" Then, suddenly, Toxipede comes in from behind the Ultrazord, quickly running right past it and slashing it. The cockpit shutters violently again as sparks fly from the consoles and the Rangers groan. Toxipede laughs again as he clenches his fists. "Can't keep up with me!" he says and he zooms forward again, running past the Ultrazord multiple times as he strikes it. The Rangers groan as the cockpit keeps shuttering. "We can't keep up with him!" Jordan says. John groans as he keeps his hand on the controls. "Just wait!" John says. The Bio Ultrazord grips the Bio Force Megazord Saber with both hands. Toxipede laughs as he stops again. "Haven't even broken a sweat!" he says. Then he runs forward again. "NOW!" John says and swings his control stick to the right. The Bio Ultrazord swings the Saber to the right and hits Toxipede hard as it slashes the mutant across the stomach just a mere second before he could slash it again, and he's stopped in his tracks as he retreats, clutching his stomach in pain. "He may be fast!" John says. "But his moves are predictable!" "Great job John!" Shelby says. "Now let's finish this!" "Full power!" Colt says and he pushes forward on his controls. The Bio Ultrazord starts glowing again as it holds its arms out and energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear. Once again they attack in their usual fashion: the Bio Force Megazord slashes diagonally with its Saber, the Bio Battle Megazord slashes also diagonally with its Battle Saw arm, the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes sideways in a rightward stroke with both its blades, and the Bio Voyager Megazord brings its right arm down in a karate chop, all attacks creating a star as it strikes Toxipede. All seven Rangers point forward as they call out "FIRE!" and Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the full power blast erupts from its chest and its Toxipede who groans as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord looks on, and the Rangers cheer on their victory, though Shelby still stays sitting, putting her right hand on her chest. "Daddy. . .I hope you're okay!" she says.

Shelby is running through the halls of the hospital as she arrives at the room her father was in. "Daddy?!" she says, but her eyes widen with shock as she sees the bed he was in is neatly made and he's no longer there. She walks slowly toward the bed and kneels down as she leans her head on it, sniffling a bit as she starts crying silently. As she keeps crying silently, Andrew walks in, looking perfectly healthy and dressed in normal clothes. He smiles sadly as he walks over to Shelby and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Shelby." he says. Shelby stops crying as she looks up at Andrew and smiles a bit. "Daddy!" she says, and tackle-hugs him. "You're alive?!" Andrew smiles. "Yes!" he says. "And its thanks to you and those friends of yours!" Shelby smiles a bit, then she backs away. "Listen Shelby." Andrew says. "The reason I wanted to meet for lunch was to tell you something." "Yes?" Shelby says. "Anything dad!" Andrew smiles a bit. "Since I told you to come with me to Iraq," Andrew says, "I know I was trying to force you into something you didn't want to do. And I thought about what you told me last time we met. And especially now after almost dying and being saved only thanks to you, I really feel proud to call you my daughter!" Shelby smiles a bit. "I don't want you becoming an ambassador for my sake!" Andrew says. "Your place is with the Rangers! And I'm proud of you for standing up to me and doing what you believe is right! You've truly grown into a great young woman! I love you Shelby!" Shelby smiles a bit as the two look at each other, and then they embrace in another hug. "I love you too daddy!" she says. "And thank you. . .for accepting this!"

Its early in the morning still as the Rangers are in the park next to a lake, all lying on the ground. Riley sighs happily. "Such a nice breeze!" he says. "Feels good to rest in the morning sun after such a hard battle!" Jordan adds. Still sitting up, Shelby, who was looking at the lake, turns to the other Rangers. "Guys!" she says. "Thank you for all your help!" Aaron shoots Shelby a thumbs up, Tosha giving a piece sign. Colt, Riley and Jordan just smile a bit. John sits up as well, with his left leg up as he rests his arm on it. "I'm very happy for you Shelby!" he says. "You not only got your revenge, but you finally made amends with your father!" Shelby smiles as she nods. "Yes I did!" she says. John looks away, smiling a bit too. "And I accomplished my goal as well!" he says as he leans back down. Shelby tilts her head in confusion. Looking at John, Colt, Riley, Tosha and Jordan smile. Aaron smirks a bit and walks over to John. "Ah!" he says. "So the thing you were desperately trying not to lose was Shel. . ." but he's cut off as John suddenly sits up and grabs Aaron by the neck and headlocks him under his right arm "Oh shut up dumbass!" he says and he pulls Aaron back. "Owowowowow!" Aaron says as he groans in pain. "Okay John! I give! I give!" Shelby still looks in confusion. "What is he talking about?" she asks innocently. Jordan walks over to her and kneels down. "Oh don't worry about it!" Jordan says. "I'm sure you already know!" John keeps on the headlock, choking Aaron. "Okay I really can't breathe now!" he says. "LET ME GO!" Shelby looks on a smiles a bit, Aaron still begging John to let him go as we pan to the morning sun before fading to black.


	47. The Friendship is Reborn

The Friendship is Reborn

Its late at night as a young woman dressed in night clothes is running through a storage depot and into an alley as she's screaming. Behind her, a mysterious figure is walking and an energy blast just misses her head as it hits a wall. As she runs into an alley, her face still unseen, she suddenly stops with a scream as Cassara suddenly appears in front of her. Then as she turns around, the mysterious figure walks up behind her, revealing himself as a magnet-like mutant commander, his entire body black with red highlights, with two magnet-like devices mounted on his wrists and a large magnet making up his waist and shoulders, the rest of his body heavily armored. "Running away from me?" Cassara says as she walks closer to the woman. "You naughty human! Commander Magnetor!" The mutant commander nods as he holds his hands up, laughing as a magnetic wave is generated from the magnetic braces on his wrists. A shot of the alley is shown as the woman is heard screaming in agony.

Its now early in the morning as the Rangers are sitting down for breakfast, Riley setting the table with food. Colt is sitting at the head of the table, smiling at the sight of food, while John is sitting as well. Shelby and Jordan walk in as well, both looking really tired as they're sitting down. "Tired?" Colt asks. Jordan yawns. "Yeah." she says. "We shouldn't have been up so late!" Shelby nods as she rubs her eyes. John looks to the entrance to the lounge as the others start eating, than looks back in confusion. "Where's Aaron and Tosha?" he asks. Colt shrugs as he starts digging in. "I asked Colonel and all she said was they had something to do. They left rather early." "Not like Aaron to pass up a meal!" John says. "It must be very important." He starts eating as well.

Aaron walks up, carrying a small flower bouquet. He is standing in the middle of the ruins of the orphanage he lived at as a child, Tosha standing behind him with the Bio Force Truck parked behind her. Aaron kneels down as he sets the bouquet on the ground and stands up, sighing as he looks up.

Aaron flashes back as he and Sierra are shown in a room. They appear to be in their teens. Sierra has her eyes over her hand as Aaron sets a small birthday cake with a candle on top onto the table in-between them. "Alright," Aaron says, "one. . .two. . .three!" Sierra opens her eyes to see the birthday cake and smiles. "Happy Birthday Sierra!" Aaron says. Sierra blushes as she looks at Aaron. "Thank you Aaron!" she says. "This is so sweet!" The two smile at each other.

Aaron snaps back as Tosha walks up to him. "Aaron." she says, holding up her Morpher. "Colonel just called. We're needed for a briefing ASAP!" Aaron nods and the two walk back toward the truck.

The Rangers are all meeting in the Bio Base's briefing room with Dawson and Maddox, who stand in the front. "Sorry for the sudden meeting Rangers," Maddox says, "but there's been some strange things happening recently that we have to address." "What's going on?" Riley asks. Maddox looks back at the monitor in the front of the briefing room as several reports appear on the screen. "Recently," Maddox says, "there's been an increased number of reports of missing people. And all reports say that the people have disappeared during the night." Aaron looks confused. "And that's our department because?" he asks. "We think the Syndicate may be behind it." Maddox says. "There hasn't been a mutant attack in at least a month and that's around the same time these reports have been increasing." The Rangers all nod, seeing Maddox's point. "So what do you want us to do then?" John asks. "Well since we don't know if its actually the Syndicate yet," Dawson says, "right now we want you guys to split up and patrol the city. Hopefully we can find signs of mutant attacks then." "You're free to do this any way you want," Maddox says, "but that's all we can do right now. We're counting on you guys!" The Rangers all nod.

The Rangers walk toward the garage. "Alright," Colt says, "Riley, Shelby and I will take two bikes and check the city plaza. John and Jordan, you take the last bike and check the west side. And Tosha and Aaron, you take the truck and check the storage depot. Alright move out!"

The doors to the garage open and all the Rangers file out. First Colt and Riley ride out side-by-side, with Shelby riding with Riley. The two turn to the right. Then John rides out with Jordan riding with him, and heads straight forward, and then Tosha and Aaron drive out in the truck and turn to the left.

As Tosha drives the Bio Force truck toward the industrial center, there's an awkward silence as Aaron is starring out the window. "Sorry that we had to be called away." Tosha finally says. Aaron shakes his head. "Its not your fault." Aaron says. "Duty calls." Tosha nods and keeps on driving. Once again, there's a long silence until Aaron breaks it. "You know," he says, "she would have turned twenty-one today." Tosha looks back at him, Aaron still looking out the window. Then he turns to Tosha and starts smiling. "I always promised her I'd take her to a bar to have her first drink and I'd make it the best birthday she's had!" Tosha smiles as she listens to Aaron. "But," Aaron says sadly, "I guess it just wasn't meant to happen." Tosha looks back at him. "I'm sorry Aaron." she says. "But she's in a better place now." Aaron turns back to her and smiles. "Yeah," he says, "I guess you're right. She's probably having all the drinks she wants now huh?" Tosha laughs a bit as she looks at Aaron. "Is drinking all you can think about right now?" she asks.

The Bio Force Truck pulls up to the storage depot, and Tosha parks it next to a crane. The two get out of the truck and start looking around. Aaron looks back to Tosha. "I'll check the alleys out." he says. "You can check out the vaults." Tosha nods and the two walk off.

Aaron walks down an alley and as he's looking around, he suddenly notices a burn mark. He looks at it with confusion as he examines it. Then he takes out his Morpher. "Tosha." he says. "I think I found something!" "On my way!" Tosha says.

Aaron shows Tosha the burn mark. "That's definitely not a normal burn mark." Tosha says. Aaron nods. "Yeah." he says. "I think maybe a mutant could have caused that. Maybe fired at someone and missed." Tosha nods. "That's possible." she says. "And think about it." Aaron says. "This is a pretty hidden place. Hardly any room to run. Perfect place for a kidnapping!" "We should probably tell Colonel!" Tosha says, taking her Morpher out. Aaron nods. "Colonel." Tosha says.

Maddox is at the Bio Base command center as she responds to Tosha's message. "Yeah Tosha?" she says. "What's up?" "We think we found some signs of a mutant attack at the storage depot." Tosha's voice says over the communicator. "We're in an alley and we found a burn mark that looks like something only a mutant's energy blast or something could leave." Maddox nods. "Okay." she says. "That's pretty vague but its something."

"I say we stay here overnight." Aaron says into Tosha's Morpher. "Maybe we can catch the Syndicate in the act!" Tosha nods. "That sounds like a plan!" she says. "This is the perfect area for kidnapping people after all." "Okay." Maddox's voice says. "But be careful!" "Aren't we always Colonel?" Aaron asks confidently. Tosha rolls her eyes as she cuts the call.

"I was afraid Aaron would say that. . ." Maddox says.

Its late at night and the Bio Force Truck is parked next to a small series of storage sheds, perfectly hidden. Aaron and Tosha have fallen asleep in the truck when Aaron suddenly wakes up as he hears the sound of screaming. He shakes Tosha. "Hey." he says. "Tosha wake up." Tosha groans as she slowly wakes up. "Something's up!" Aaron says. "Come on!" The two get out of the truck and run toward the sound of the screaming.

The two run toward the alley, and hide behind one of the walls. As they look forward, they see Magnetor right in front of them and Cassara on the other side, the two having cut off three civilians in the center of them. The two shield their eyes as a powerful light emits from Magnetor's hands, hearing the sound of the civilians screaming again. "Great work Commander!" Cassara says. "One more person and we'll have enough people!" Aaron and Tosha turn away. "Alright there's no doubt the Syndicate is behind this now!" Tosha says. Aaron nods. "But how do we figure out what they did with those people?" Tosha asks. "I have an idea!" Aaron says. "Okay," Tosha says, "what is it?" "Just stay back and trust me!" Aaron says. "Okay. . ." Tosha says doubtfully. Aaron then moves in front of the alley. "Wait!" Tosha whispers loudly. "Hey Syndicate!" Aaron says. Cassara looks toward Aaron and Magnetor turns around. "Huh?!" he says. Aaron takes out his Morpher. "Give those people back!" he says, and he starts charging toward them as he looks as if he's prepared to Morph. "A Power Ranger!" Cassara says. "Excellent! Get him Magnetor!" "With pleasure!" Magnetor says. He holds his hands out again, the blinding light appearing from the magnets on his hands. Aaron holds up his Morpher, ready to Morph. "Bio Force!" he says, but before he can complete his Morph, an energy blast erupts from Magnetor's magnets and hits Aaron, who is pulled forward and his body vanishes into Magnetor's magnets. "Aaron!" Tosha says in horror.

"Guess we now have enough!" Cassara says. "That was lucky!" She and Magnetor begin to walk off and Tosha turns away from them. "Damn it!" she says. "Why did I trust you?!" She takes out her Morpher and inserts her Bio Tag, activating her Morpher as she calls out "Bio Force! Override!" Tosha's entire Morphing Sequence is shown as she Morphers, and she quickly jumps in front of Cassara and Magnetor, holding her Bio Lance forward. "Hold it right there!" she says. "Give my friend back!" "Another Ranger?!" Cassara says. "Should have known you'd catch me in the act! Well I don't have time for this so I'll just let these guys deal with you! Reptilitrons!" She snaps her fingers and a small horde of Reptilitrons appear in front of her. "Get her!" Cassara says as she points forward. The Reptilitrons charge forward and surround Tosha, who holds her Bio Lance out as she prepares to fend for herself. Cassara turns to Magnetor. "Let's go Commander!" she says. Magnetor nods and the two hold their arms out as they teleport away in a flash of energy.

Tosha holds her hands out. "No!" she says. "Stop!" But she's cut off as the Reptilitrons move in and attack her. One slashes at her head, but she ducks and slashes them both down with her Bio Lance. Four more attack her from behind, but she quickly sweeps around and slashes them down as well. As another attacks her from the left, she attacks it off-guard and slashes it down. As more come in from behind her, she turns around. Putting her Bio Lance in her left hand, she draws her Electro Blaster and fires rapidly, shooting down several Reptilitrons. Then she shifts her Electro Blaster to Sword Mode and now wielding two weapons, she charges forward. As she charges through the remaining Reptilitrons, she slashes left and right with her weapons, slashing several more down. Then she stops and the remaining Reptilitrons attempt to surround her. Looking around, Tosha presses her Bio Lance on the ground and holds her Electro Sword out. She then jumps up, standing sideways on the Reptilitrons and using her Bio Lance to balance herself. Walking around over the Reptilitrons, she slashes them all down as she passes them and jumps back on the ground as she finishes the last of them off, the Reptilitrons vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Tosha sighs as she lowers her weapons. "Hey Tosha!" Colt's voice calls out. Tosha turns to her left and the other Rangers run up, already Morphed. "Colonel gave us the alert?" Riley says. "What happened? You okay?" Tosha nods. "I'm fine!" she says. The Rangers look around. "Where's Aaron?" Shelby asks. "The mutant got him!" Tosha says. "The Syndicate's capturing humans for something. He charged in trying to save them and got captured as well." John groans. "Damn it Aaron!" he says. "Well maybe Colonel can track his Morpher Signal!" Jordan says. "Good idea!" Colt says. "Let's go!" The Rangers all run off.

Lying face-down, Aaron winces a bit before he opens his eyes. He groans as he gets to his feet and looks around. Its now daytime and he finds himself standing in a big cage, noticing a young woman crouched in the corner behind him. As he looks around further, he sees two more cages with several other civilians locked inside and as he looks forward, he sees even more civilians being held together by chains, with several Reptilitrons holding them in place. In front of them stand Cassara and Magnetor.

Cassara is holding a datapad in front of her, with Darkarus' image on the _Great Chimaera_ appearing. "And you're sure this plan will work Lieutenant?" Darkarus asks. Cassara nods. "Yes General!" she says. "I've gathered enough test subjects now. Pretty soon I'll be able to create an army of mutated humans and Earth will be ours!" Darkarus laughs. "We'll see Lieutenant!" he says, mockingly. "We'll see!" Cassara growls as she cuts the connection. "Let's get to work!" she says.

Aaron's eyes widen with horror as he looks back. "So that's why they've captured all these humans!" he says. "They want to turn them into an army! I'd better call the others!" He reaches behind him for his Morpher, but then notices its gone. "Damn it!" he says. "I should have known they'd take my Morpher." He sighs. "Well I hope Colonel can track me then." he says. "If not, then I just got captured for nothing!" He turns to the left as he sees the young woman still crying in the corner. He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Hey." he says. "You okay?" The girl shakes her head, her face hidden still. "No need to cry!" Aaron says. "Maybe I can help!" The woman suddenly raises her head. "Really?" she asks, and as she does, her face is revealed and Aaron's eyes widen with shock as he recognizes her.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and the Rangers are in the command center, Maddox at the main computer. Tosha stands right behind her while the others are standing behind them. "Anything?" Tosha asks. Maddox shakes her head. "I'm trying to bring up his Morpher Signal." she says. "But something's jamming it." "I still can't believe he just charged in like that." Riley says. "Well there's got to be a reason." Shelby says. "I don't think Aaron would do something like that intentionally." "Well we have to find him." Colt says. "There's no telling what the Syndicate is doing!" "Well I'll keep trying to raise his signal." Maddox says. "You guys go back to scouting the city." The Rangers all nod and rush out of the command center.

Aaron looks on in shock. "Sierra?!" he says and the woman looks up, now seeing Aaron's face. She gets to her feet as she looks at him in confusion. "Is it really you?!" Aaron says. Sierra keeps looking at Aaron in shock. "Its me." Aaron says. "Aaron!" "Aaron?!" Sierra says and Aaron nods. Sierra suddenly smiles and the two cry out in joy as they both run over to each other and embrace in a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!" they say simultaneously. "What are you doing here?" Aaron asks. "What am I doing here?" Sierra says. "What are you doing here?!" "It's a long story!" Aaron says. "I have so much to tell you!" Sierra says. "HEY!" Cassara's voice calls out, and Aaron turns toward her. "You two shut up in there!" Cassara demands. Aaron turns back to Sierra. "Keep your voice down!" he says. "These people are dangerous!" Sierra nods and the two walk toward the back of their cage.

At the city plaza, John stops the bike he's riding, Jordan riding behind him. He slides the visor on his helmet up as he and Jordan look around. He holds his Morpher up to his mouth. "Nothing here guys!" he says.

Colt, Riley and Tosha are riding through the city on their bikes as well. Colt is holding his Morpher up as well. "Nothing here either!" he says.

Tosha stops the truck and looks around. She takes out her Morpher. "No sign of Aaron guys." she says. But all she hears is static. "Guys?!" she says. "Guys?!" She looks at her Morpher. "That's weird." she says. "Something must be jamming the signal." Then her eyes widen in shock as she just realizes what she just said. "Wait," she says, "Colonel said something was jamming Aaron's signal. If my signal is jammed, I must in the same area! I got to be close!" She puts her Morpher away and speeds off.

Aaron and Sierra are crouched in the corner of their cages, talking to each other as Sierra tells her what happened after the orphanage was burned down. "Its been horrible since the orphanage was destroyed." Sierra says. "I tried to find you for hours, but then I pretty much assumed you were dead." "What happened after that?" Aaron asks. "Well," Sierra says, "after that I managed to find this other home. They took me in. But losing you was too much. I thought I'd never see you again!" "Well I guess this is the best birthday present you could get then!" Aaron says. Sierra giggles. "Yeah!" she says. "Just a pity we can't have that date you promised me!" "What do you mean?" Aaron asks. "We're definitely going on that date now!" Sierra looks confused. "But how?" she asks. Aaron smiles. "Don't worry." he says. "Help is on the way. . .I hope." Sierra still looks confused.

Just outside of the warehouse, Tosha stops the Bio Force Truck and gets out. Crouching down, she slowly walks over to the entrance, staying hidden. As she looks in, she sees Cassara looking over the captured civilians with her datapad still in her hand. Then she looks in more and sees Aaron and Sierra in the cage. "Aaron!" she says. She looks back and takes out her Morpher, seeing the signal is still jammed. "I guess I'm on my own unless I get Aaron out of here!" she says. "Hope my Morpher works." She takes out her Bio Tag.

"Bio Force! Override!" Tosha calls out softly, and there's a flash of energy as she Morphs offscreen. Still going over the test subjects, Cassara turns to her right where the entrance is. "What was that?" she says. Tosha moves toward the entrance, now Morphed with her Electro Blaster drawn and walks in with her blaster aimed at Cassara. "Hold it right there Syndicate!" she says. "Yellow Ranger?!" Cassara says. Aaron and Sierra both look on, Aaron smiling. "How did you. . .?" Cassara begins. "I'm smarter than you think!" Tosha says. "Well too bad you won't be around enough to get help!" Cassara says and she points toward a small group of Reptilitrons standing at the other entrance. "Get her!" she says. Tosha open fires with her Electro Blaster, and as she does, she walks toward Aaron and Sierra's cage. As the Reptilitrons get closer to her, she shoots the ground near them with her Blaster, stopping them as sparks fly and dazzle them. Then Tosha turns around and using her Electro Sword, she slashes the door to the cage and breaks it open.

Aaron and Sierra rush out, Tosha holding her Electro Sword as the Reptilitrons, and now Magnetor, start walking toward her. "Thanks Tosha!" Aaron says. Sierra just looks in confusion. "Where's the others?!" "There's something jamming the signal!" Tosha says. "I couldn't call them!" Aaron looks on in shock. "So we're on our own?!" he says. Tosha nods. Aaron stands next to Tosha while Sierra is behind them, Magnetor and the Reptilitrons cornering them. "Any ideas?" he asks. Tosha shakes her head. "Sure wish John was here!" she says. Aaron nods. Magnetor laughs. "So what are you going to do Rangers?!" he says. "You're outnumbered a hundred to two!" "We can't take these guys on by ourselves!" Tosha says. "We have to get out of here!" "But we can't just leave these people behind!" Aaron says. Tosha gasps as she turns back to the other two cages. "You're right." she says.

The three walk forward, Magnetor and the Reptilitrons surrounding them. "I'll try and free the others!" she says. "You two just try and stay alive!" Aaron nods and turns back to Sierra. "Just stay close to me!" he says. Sierra nods. "Get them!" Magnetor says and the Reptilitrons attack.

Tosha runs toward one of the cages, slashing down two Reptilitrons next to the cage. Another one comes up behind her and grabs her from behind. She struggles for a bit, but manages to use her Bio Lance to strike the door, breaking the lock. Tosha elbows the Reptilitron that grabbed her in the stomach and turns around, slashing it down. As the prisoners in the cages run up, Tosha holds up her hand. "Just stay there!" she says. "Hold on!" She runs toward the other cage.

Two Reptilitrons slash at Aaron, who ducks and pulls Sierra down to help her dodge the blow. He holds Sierra's hand with his left hand as he fights. He dodges another blow as a Reptilitron slashes right at him, and he kicks it down with his right foot. Two more come from behind him, and Sierra gasps. Aaron quickly turns around and throws his full-body forward, punching one and kicking the other and sending them back. Aaron turns back to Sierra. "You okay?" he asks. Sierra nods, although she's clearly scared.

Tosha slashes through several Repilitrons as she arrives at the other cage. She quickly slashes the lock and breaks the door open. She opens the door and quickly gestures toward the exit. "Go!" she says. "This way!" The prisoners all run out, Tosha slashing down several Reptilitrons that attempt to stop them.

Cassara gasps as she sees the prisoners escaping. "No!" she says. "Do something Magnetor!" Magnetor turns toward Cassara. "Uhh. . ." he says. "Right!"

As the remaining prisoners from the second cage escape, Tosha turns to Aaron. "Aaron!" she says, and Aaron turns to her, still holding Sierra's hand. "Get the other prisoners!" Aaron nods and starts running toward the cage. As he does, Tosha quickly runs in front of them, with her Electro Blaster drawn. She fires several shots as more Reptilitrons attempt to attack them. Aaron quickly opens the door and points toward the exit. "This way guys!" he says. "Move!" As Tosha keeps shooting down Reptilitrons, the rest of the prisoners escape and Aaron follows them with Sierra. Tosha follows up last, still shooting to hold the Reptilitrons off.

Cassara growls as she watches the prisoners escape. "This isn't how its supposed to be!" she says. She turns toward the other prisoners being held by the Reptilitrons. "Keep them guarded!" she says. Then she turns toward Tosha and holds up her own sword. "I'll show that Yellow Ranger!" she says as she walks forward.

As the rest of the prisoners escape, Tosha stops at the exit as Magnetor walks up to her, Cassara coming up as well. "You'll pay for messing with my plans Yellow Ranger!" she says. "Well you'll have to catch me first!" Tosha says. She fires her blaster again and hits both Magnetor and Cassara, who groan as they take hits. As they do, Aaron's Morpher suddenly falls out of Magnetor's hands and toward the ground. "Oh!" Tosha says as she spots it, and she quickly jumps forward and catches it, landing right back at the exit. "I'll be taking this!" she says as she holds up Aaron's Morpher. Then she runs away. Cassara groans as she looks forward. "Stay here with the prisoners Magnetor!" she says. "I'll teach that Yellow Ranger a lesson!" She runs toward Tosha in a huff, Magnetor looking after her.

Aaron and Sierra both keep running until they arrive at the area exiting the warehouse area. Both of them are breathing heavily. "I think we lost them!" Aaron says. "Yeah." Sierra says. "Looks like the others got away too!" Aaron nods. "Aaron!" Tosha calls out and the two look over to see Tosha running toward them, now unmorphed. "Tosha!" Aaron says. Tosha runs over to Aaron and the two embrace in a hug as Tosha gets to him. Then Tosha lightly punches Aaron in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!" she says. "You had me worried sick!" Aaron chuckles. "Well the plan did work right?" he says. Tosha smiles a bit. "Yeah I guess!" she says. "But Cassara still has some prisoners back there. We have to go back!" "I don't think so!" Cassara's voice says and the two turn forward as Cassara walks up. "No one makes me look like a fool and gets away with it!" she says. Aaron looks back to Sierra. "Get back." he says. Sierra nods and runs back, crouching behind a few nearby canisters. Tosha takes out Aaron's Morpher and hands it to him. "You'll need this!" she says. Aaron nods. "Thanks!" he says. "Let's deal with this quick so we can save those other prisoners." Tosha nods.

The two take out their Bio Tags and hold them up at the ready. "Ready?!" Tosha says. "Ready!" Aaron says, and the two insert their Bio Tags into their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switch as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" Their full Morphing Sequences are shown side-by-side as they Morph.

The two Rangers immediately take out their weapons as they stand against Cassara. Still looking on, Sierra gasps in shock. "Attack!" Tosha says, and the two charge forward. Cassara charges forward too. She immediately attacks Tosha, who flips right under her attack. Aaron slashes at her, but she ducks and then both Aaron and Tosha attack her at the same time, Cassara only barely able to block both attacks. She attacks back, but the two dodge and Aaron, thinking fast, ducks and slashes her across the stomach. Cassara groans as she retreats back and clutches her stomach with her free hand. Aaron grips his Bio Axe with both hands and growls as he charges forward. He attacks Cassara rapidly, slashing at her left and right, Cassara only barely able to parry each of his attacks. Then Aaron brings his Bio Axe down in a slashing motion and gripping her sword with both hands, Cassara tries to block the attacks. The two struggle as Aaron tries to bring the attack down. Cassara breaks the struggle as she forces her sword up, stunning Aaron. She attempts to attack Aaron, but he quickly regains composure and slashes her before she can attack him.

Cassara groans as the force of Aaron's attack knocks her off her feet and she falls on her back. Tosha runs up to Aaron as he stands in front of Cassara. She groans as she gets to her feet. "I won't let you guys defeat me so easily!" she says. "Besides, Magnetor still has those prisoners!" But then, almost as if in response to her, Magnetor suddenly comes flying out of nowhere as he hits the ground, groaning in pain. "Huh?!" everyone says, and they all turn to the left. Colt, Shelby, Riley, John and all walk up behind him. "You were saying?" John says. "Guys!" Tosha and Aaron say and run over to him. "How did you find us?" Aaron asks. "This mutant was generating a magnetic field that was jamming our communication signals." John says. "Yeah," Jordan says, "but it somehow shut down and Colonel was able to locate you guys and the mutant."

Tosha looks down and thinks back to the fight. She flashes back to when she shot Cassara and Magnetor, remembering she specifically hit Magnetor's hands.

"I must have shut down that magnetic field when I blasted him." she says. John nods. "Correct!" he says.

As John keeps talking, a flashback is shown, showing the five Rangers walking into the warehouse, already Morphed. Magnetor looks over to them and gasps in shock as the Rangers take out their weapons and prepare to attack. "Once the signal was back up," John says, "we found that mutant and we were right on it! Saved the prisoners too!" As he says this, Shelby is shown slashing the chains holding the remaining prisoners and breaking them, freeing the prisoners. The prisoners are then shown running out of the warehouse.

John snaps back to reality. "Now all that's left is to defeat this mutant!" Riley says. Shelby nods. "Right!" she says. Cassara growls as Magnetor gets up. She walks over to him. "You incompetent moron!" she says, kicking him in the side. Magnetor groans as he takes the kick. "Alright guys," Colt says, "let's go!"

The Rangers enter roll call.  
"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
Colt holds out his hand. "As soldiers of Bio Force," he says, "we strike all evil that threatens our world with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." Then the Rangers all strike the final pose as they all call out "Bio Force!" A minor explosion blasts behind them.

Cassara growls. "Enough posing!" she says. She points forward. "Magnetor!" she says. "Get them!" "Right!" Magnetor says and charges forward. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and all of the Rangers charge forward. Cassara looks on, growling. Then she turns around and walks off in a huff, vanishing in a flash of energy as she teleports back to the _Great Chimaera_.

Still crouching behind the canisters, Sierra is watching the fight. She smiles as she clenches her fists in excitement.

The Rangers all attack Magnetor. Riley, Shelby and Jordan all aim their weapons at him. "Fire!" Riley says and the three open fire at Magnetor rapidly. Taking the hits, Magnetor groans as he's knocked back several feet. Then Colt and John both slash at him with their swords and Magnetor groans in pain. Then, growling, both Tosha and Aaron charge forward as they attack him. First Tosha attacks as she launches herself forward and slashes downward, hitting Magnetor. Then Tosha lands and holds her arms out. Aaron charges forward and launches himself forward and jumps off Tosha's shoulders. He comes down, his Bio Axe's blade glowing as it charges up. "Bio Axe!" he calls out and as he comes down, he brings his Bio Axe down and slashes Magnetor downward with an energy slash. Magnetor groans as he's knocked off his feet. As the Rangers all run up and stand against him, Magnetor growls as he gets to his feet. "Cassara never said I had to fight!" he says. "Let's finish this!" Aaron says. "Bio Force Bazooka!" Aaron holds his hands out as the Bio Force Bazooka appears in his hands. Aaron holds the blaster out and the Rangers take their positions, Colt standing in between John and Tosha, where Aaron would normally be. The six Rangers insert their Bio Tags into the sides. "Bio Tags!" they say. "Set!" Then they take Aaron's back as Aaron takes out his own Bio Tag and inserts it into the back of the Bio Force Bazooka. "Bio Tag!" he says. "Set!" As he does, the computerized voice announces " _Bio Force! Green Charge Activated!_ " Aaron then pulls the first handle forward as he charges the weapon to full power, locking onto Magnetor. "Fire!" he says and pulls the trigger. The Rangers fire the Bio Force Bazooka, which launches a green-colored energy blast, and it hits Magnetor. Magnetor groans in pain as he turns around and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron lowers the Bio Force Bazooka as the Rangers look on. "Aaron!" Sierra's voice calls out. "Huh?" Aaron says and he turns to the left as Sierra runs over to him. "Sierra!" Aaron says. Sierra runs over to the Rangers, smiling as she looks at Aaron. "You're a Power Ranger now huh?" she says. Aaron nods. "Pretty cool huh?" he says. "I'll say!" Sierra says. "Oh!" Aaron says. "These are my friends!" He turns toward the other Rangers and starts introducing Sierra to the other Rangers.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus watches as Aaron is introducing Sierra to the Rangers. He turns back to Cassara, who's sitting at the back of the bridge as two Reptilitrons are bandaging her wounds. "So much for your plan huh?" he says mockingly. Cassara glares at him. Darkarus laughs as he walks over to the right control panel, taking out the laser control blaster. "Might as well give him a second chance." he says. He aims the blaster forward and pulls the trigger, the lasers firing from the front of the _Great Chimaera._

Magnetor is zapped by the lasers and growls as he grows to his giant size. "I'm back!" he says. The Rangers and Sierra all gasp as they look up. "Not again!" Shelby says. "Get to safety Sierra!" Aaron says. Sierra nods and runs over to the left. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Its Zord time Colonel!" he says.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods at Colt's message. She types in the code to launch the Zords. Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zords arrive, Aaron jumps into his Bio Jet. "Ultrazord power!" he says. He, Colt, Riley and John engage their Morphers onto their control panels. Aaron, Colt, and Riley hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and this cuts to the final shot of the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown, the Rangers arriving in the cockpit as they all call out "Bio Ultrazord!"

Sierra watches the fight from below, smiling.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against Magnetor. "Time for round two Rangers!" Magnetor says. "Lasers fire!" Aaron says and the Bio Ultrazord aims its arms forward and open-fires. Magnetor groans as he takes the hits and he's knocked off his feet. He growls as he gets back up. "Take this!" he says. He holds his hands out and generates a magnetic field from his hands. Suddenly the Bio Ultrazord starts forcibly walking toward Magnetor. "Huh?" Colt says and the Rangers all groan as they're forced around in the cockpit. "He's pulling us in!" Shelby says. The Bio Ultrazord stops as its connected to Magnetor's hands. Magnetor laughs. "Now take this!" he says. He head-butts the Bio Ultrazord and then, using his magnetic powers, swings the Bio Ultrazord around. Then he releases it, sending it flying into the sky. "Whoa!" the Rangers all say, then Magnetor uses his magnetic hands to grab the Bio Ultrazord again and brings it down to the ground, slamming it on its back. The Rangers all groan as sparks fly from the cockpits walls. Still holding his arms forward, Magnetor begins walking toward the Megazord. Colt takes the controls and tries to get the Ultrazord up, but it doesn't move. "He's holding us in place!" he says. "I can't move the controls!" "We can't fight him with just one Megazord!" John says. "Right!" Aaron says. "Let's split up! We'll use two Megazords to distract his arms and the third will attack him!" "Brilliant Aaron!" Tosha says. "Alright!" Colt says. "Let's go! Disengage!"

Magnetor begins nearing the Ultrazord, laughing, when suddenly the Ultrazord vanishes in a flash of light. Magnetor groans as he looks away, dazzled by the light. Then he looks forward and both the Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Flyer Megazord are charging at him. "No you don't!" Magnetor says and he holds his hands out again, locking them in his magnetic field. He raises his hands, raising the two Megazords up into the air and slams them into each other several times before lowering them back onto the ground, slamming them down. Magnetor laughs. "So much for two against one!" he says. "Actually no!" Colt says, and as the Rangers are shown in the cockpit, Aaron is absent. "Huh?!" Magnetor says, then, right from his left, a barrage of lasers hit him, the magnets on his hands shattering. Magnetor groans as he's knocked back from the laser fire. The Bio Voyager Megazord walks up. "You fell for it!" Aaron says, laughing at the controls. "Finish him Aaron!" Tosha says. "Right!" Aaron says. "Full Power!" The Bio Voyager Megazord's arms glow, and then, in two movements, the Megazord throws two karate chop attacks in a diagonal movement, first with its right arm, then its left arm, creating an "X" chop attack. Taking the hits, Magnetor screams in pain and turns around, falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer on their victory and Aaron nods. "Great job guys!" he says. The three Megazords all stand in line with the Mega Bio Battlezord, Bio Voyager Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord from left to right. They pose at their victory.

Right below them, Sierra runs up. "Great job Aaron!" she says. "That was amazing!" Aaron looks down and Sierra smiles at him. Unseen under his helmet, Aaron smiles.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus and Cassara look at the monitor at the front of the bridge, showing the three Megazords standing over the defeated Magnetor. Cassara growls in fury and Darkarus turns back at her. He shakes his head as he chuckles mockingly, then walks off the bridge, leaving Cassara alone. She growls as she clutches her fist in fury. "One day," she thinks to herself, "I'll defeat those irksome Rangers! And he'll have no choice but to respect me! I swear it!"

Aaron and Sierra are sitting at a table in a bar. Sierra smiles. "I can't believe we're doing this!" she says. "Well I did make a promise!" Aaron says. Sierra giggles. "So what will you do after this?" Aaron asks. "I don't know." Sierra says. "I guess I'll go back to my foster home. I have a lot to tell those people." "You'd know I would go with you if I could right?" Aaron says. Sierra smiles as she nods. "I understand." she says. "But at least I'll have you to talk to from this point forward!" Aaron smiles. "Yeah!" he said. "We're stuck together! For life!" Sierra smiles and the two take each other's hands. Then the waiter comes over, carrying a tray, and puts a pitcher of beer on the table. "Here you guys go!" he says. "Thank you!" Aaron says. The waiter nods and walks away. Aaron pours a glass of beer for Sierra than himself. Then the two hold up their glasses and hit them together, saying "Cheers!" as we fade to black. 


	48. Proposal Panic

Proposal Panic

John and Shelby are driving back to the Bio Base in the Bio Force Truck, having been on patrol. Shelby is singing to herself as she's holding up a mirror and making changes to her hair, John just looking at her in confusion. "What's with you today Shelby?" he asks. "Oh!" Shelby says. "I have a date after this!" John looks at her in shock. "A date?!" he says. Shelby nods. "I thought. . ." John thinks to himself. "That's nice." he says, sounding a bit disappointed. "What's his name?" "Declan!" Shelby says. "I met him at the gym only three months ago! We hit it off great!" As John stops at a red light, Shelby takes out her cellphone and shows a picture of her and Declan, revealing him to be about John's height, wearing a business suit and having light-brown hair. John nods, sadly smiling. "What's he like?" he asks. "Well," Shelby says, "he works for some company. He's always so busy so we only get to spend an hour together every day! But when we're together its like Heaven! He always knows what I like and want! Its like we were meant to be together!"

John looks back at Shelby. "Well," he says, "you know I've sort of gotten to know what you're like and I've known you for almost a year now!" Shelby giggles as she looks out the window. "Well yeah," Shelby says, "but there's something about Declan. He's like the perfect guy!" She takes out a small hand-made doll that looks like him. "He's definitely going to like this!" she says. "I made it myself!" John looks at it, glaring a bit in frustration. "I just hope that. . ." Shelby begins, but she's stopped as John's Morpher goes off. "Guys!" Maddox's voice says. John holds up his Morpher. "We read you Colonel!" he says. "An unidentified ship has invaded the Earth's atmosphere!" Maddox says. "And it doesn't look friendly. The other Rangers are on it! I need you to meet up with them." Shelby groans in disgust. "We're on our way Colonel!" John says, and he quickly turns the Bio Force Truck around and speeds forward.

The unidentified ship, incredibly large, is flying through space. Inside the ship, a Serpenteroid and two Reptilitrons are commanding it. "The boss Akihiro told us to meet him in the forest and deliver the stuff there!" the Serpenteroid says. "Hurry there!" But then their hull shakes as their ship is hit by a laser blast. "What was that?!" the Serpenteroid says. The Bio Ultrazord is flying behind the ship. "So you're working with Akihiro huh?!" John says. "How dare you invade at a time like this?!" Shelby asks angrily. "It's the Power Rangers!" the Serpenteroid says in shock. "Move faster!" "Oh no you don't!" Shelby says and she quickly takes the controls and speeds the Bio Ultrazord forward, moving in front of the ship. The other Rangers all gasp in shock as they jolt forward. The Bio Ultrazord stops the ship in its path. The Serpenteroid points forward. "Shoot it down!" he says. The ship begins spewing laser fire. As the Bio Ultrazord takes hits, its pushed back a bit but stands firm. Colt points forward. "La-" he begins, but Shelby interrupts him. "Yeah yeah yeah!" she says. "Just fire!" She pulls the trigger on her control stick and the Bio Ultrazord fires its lasers at the ship. The ship keeps flying forward as the lasers pound against its shields. Shelby groans in disgust. "Take this then!" she says and she pushes the Bio Ultrazord forward, the Rangers just gasping again in shock. The Bio Ultrazord flies toward the ship and grabs its sides with its hands. "Now you're going down!" Shelby says and the Bio Ultrazord drives the ship down, slamming it on the ground.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers all groan. "Damn Shelby!" Tosha says. "What are you-" but she's cut off again as Shelby gets out of the cockpit. "Let's go!" she says. The Rangers all give confused looks but follow her.

The Rangers quickly break into the ship. The Serpenteroid and Reptilitrons stand at the entrance, ready to attack. But before the Rangers can do anything, Shelby quickly barges in and shoots all three down with her Bio Sniper. "Alright!" Shelby says. "Now let's find out what they were up to!" The other Rangers follow her in, looking confused. Shelby looks the ship all over until she opens up a hatch in the back of the ship's bridge, where she finds a box. "Found something!" she says. The other Rangers walk over to where the box is. "They must have been trying to get this to Akihiro!" John says. "Let's take it to Colonel and have her take a look at it!" Colt says. "Right!" Shelby says. "You guys do that! I got to go!" Then she turns around and quickly sprints outside the ship. The Rangers still watch her in confusion. "What's with her?" Aaron asks. John sadly chuckles. "I guess love really does make you strong." he says. Then everyone looks at him. "HUH?!" they all say. "Love?!" Jordan says.

Shelby runs into the city plaza, wearing more casual clothes for a date. She stops as she sees Declan on the phone and smiles as she runs over to him. "Well we need more of it fast!" Declan says. "Tell them to get more and quick!" As he keeps talking, Shelby comes toward him, trying to get his attention. "Alright." Declan continues. "But it can't be any later than that! Good!" He hangs up the phone. "Declan!" Shelby says as she hugs him and Declan smiles. "Shelby!" he says. "Sorry I'm late." Shelby says. "You didn't wait long did you?" Declan smiles as he shakes his head. "Not at all!" he says. "So how long do you have before you have to go back to work?" Shelby asks. Declan looks at his watch. "I have until five o'clock today." he says. "So an hour just as usual." Shelby says. Declan nods. "So what do you want to do today?" he asks. Shelby smiles. "Well. . ." she says.

Shelby and Declan sit in the stands at an aquarium as they watch a dolphin show. First one of the workers shows dolphins spinning hoops around on their snouts. Then three dolphins jump over a pole being held up by a swimmer in the middle of the pool. Everyone in the audience claps. For the finale, two dolphins balance a swimmer on their snouts. He holds his arms out, and then three dolphins jump out of the water, two jumping over his shoulders and the third jumping over his head. The three make a big splash and water goes over the audience, some of it falling on Shelby. Shelby and Declan chuckle as he tries to dry the water off.

Next Shelby and Declan are looking through a small fish-tank, the two standing on opposite sides. Then Shelby waves to Declan from across and he smiles as he waves back. Shelby walks over to Declan and grabs him by his arm. "Let's go this way!" she says. Declan follows.

The two walk over to a much larger fish-tank. Shelby leans against the glass, watching in awe. Then she turns around as Declan comes up behind her. "I'm having such a wonderful time!" she says. Then her eyes widen with shock. "Oh!" she says. "I almost forgot! I have something for you!" She takes out the doll of Declan she made, along with one that looks like her. She hands the doll that looks like her to Declan. "Here!" she says. "Its not the best but I worked really hard! Now we can always be together!" Declan takes it, smiling. "Its very nice Shelby!" he says. "And about being together. . ." He stops as he reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a small box. Shelby tilts her head in confusion. Declan gets down on his knees and opens the box, revealing an engagement ring. Shelby's eyes widen with shock. "Shelby Daley," Declan says. "I know we've only been together for three months. But somehow I feel like we're meant for each other! I love you Shelby! Will you marry me?" He gets on his feet and taking the ring out, he puts it on her finger. Shelby turns around, looking down. "This is all so sudden!" she says. "Can I think about it?" Declan frowns a bit. "Sure." he says. "That's fine. I'll give you time!" Shelby nods with a smile. Then Declan looks at his watch and gasps. "I got to get back to the office!" he says. "I'll call you tonight!" Shelby nods, smiling. Declan puts his hand on her chin and she closes her eyes, ready for a kiss. Declan kisses her on her forehead, then backs away. "I'm not a kitten you know." Shelby says. "You can kiss me for real!" Declan chuckles. "I don't want to rush things!" he says. Shelby smiles as the two embrace in a hug.

Dawson and the other Rangers are in the briefing room waiting for Maddox to come in with the information. "So Shelby has a boyfriend now huh?!" Aaron says. John nods sadly. "Guess so." he says. "I wonder why she never told us!" Colt says. "Well," Jordan says, "regardless I'm really happy for her! Maybe one day that boyfriend could become her husband!" John looks at Jordan in shock. "Husband?!" he says. "As in. . .they get married?!" Jordan nods. "If I met the guy maybe I could see it happening!" she says excitedly. "I'd sure miss her if she had to leave though." Riley says. "Well she never said anything about marriage!" John says. "So there!" Aaron walks over to John. "John Goldsworthy." he says. "Are you jealous?!" "No!" John says demandingly. "I just don't think it's a great time to get married right now!" "Sure you don't!" Tosha says sarcastically. "Oh shut up!" John says, blushing a bit. Maddox finally walks in. "The analysis is done!" she says. Everyone walks over to her. "And?" Riley says. Maddox sets the box on the table and opens it, pulling out a small vile of purple liquid. "What is that?" Colt says. "Its called Amareos." Maddox says. "Amar-what?" Aaron says. "Amareos." Maddox says. "It's a sort of love-potion. If you were to drink this, you could perfectly guess everyone's thoughts and turn into their ideal partner. Basically you become their perfect boyfriend or girlfriend." Aaron picks up another vile. "Sounds like my kind of potion!" he says. Tosha elbows him in the side. "Not so fast macho man!" she says. "Well," Maddox continues, "its best you don't use it Aaron." "You see," Dawson says, "this stuff is highly potent and in the past few years has actually been used for illegal activity. So its outlawed across the universe." "But why would Akihiro want a love potion?" Jordan asks. "Well," Riley says, "this is Akihiro we're talking about. It could be anything!" "Wait." John says and everyone looks at him. "Do you know how long the potion lasts?" John asks. Maddox looks at him in confusion but nods. "It lasts for exactly an hour. Why?" "Just curious." John says, thinking to himself.

"Well anyway," Colt says. "I say we split up and try and get to the bottom of this. Aaron, Tosha and I will check the forest. Riley and Jordan I want you two to take the Blackbird Zord and try to track him from above. And maybe intercept anymore of those incoming ships." Everyone nods. "John you find Shelby and scout the city!" Colt continues. John nods. "Alright move out!" Colt says and the Rangers rush out of the base.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Blackbird Zord deploys. Riley is at the controls with Jordan behind him, the two Morphed. As the Zord launches, the voice announces " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED! BLACKBIRD ZORD!_ "

The garage to the Bio Base opens and the other four Rangers move out. Colt, Aaron and Tosha ride off on the three bikes, turning to the left while John drives out in the Bio Force Truck, turning to the right.

As John is driving, he begins thinking to himself. "So Colonel says the Amareos only works for an hour?" Then he thinks back to his conversation with Shelby about Declan.

"He's always so busy," Shelby says, "so we only get to spend an hour together every day!"

John's eyes widen with shock

Akihiro is meeting with a mutant in an abandoned warehouse. The mutant has a chameleon-like appearance, his body mainly green with yellow highlights, clad in orange armor. "You said you'd have more Amareos for me right now!" the mutant says. He holds up a vile of Amareos. "This is all I have left! How am I supposed to kill all the women I've tricked with only this?!" Akihiro smirks. "I have another shipment on the way!" he says. "But now Johnny boy and his buddies are on to us so we need to be cautious!" "Well I need my potion!" the mutant says. "So please get it to me fast!" Akihiro nods. "Whatever Talpa." he says. Talpa turns around and walks off, Akihiro smirking. "Can't wait to see what he does to the Pink Ranger!" he says. "Johnny boy will have a blast for sure!" He laughs as he turns around and walks off.

John drives up to the aquarium where Shelby is waiting. She waves to John as he stops. John nods to her as she gets in. "Hey!" she says. "Colonel told me what's up. What does Colt want us to do?" "Well," John says, "Colt did want us to search the city but first I have to ask you something." Shelby looks at him in confusion. John looks at Shelby's left hand, where she's still wearing the engagement ring. "Did Declan give you that?" he asks. Shelby looks at her hand then chuckles. "Oh!" she says. "You're sharp! Yeah. He proposed! Isn't it great?!" She looks at John's who's silent. She smiles a bit at him. "John. . .are you jealous?" she asks. "Oh!" John says. "No! I'm just suspicious." "Suspicious of what?" Shelby asks. "You only see Declan for an hour." John says. "And this Amareos potion that we're tracking allows people to turn into someone's ideal lover." "So what's your point?" Shelby asks. "Declan has only known you for three months yet he already knows you like you've been friends for your whole lives! And the Amareos potion only lasts an hour." "Wait," Shelby says, "are you trying to say that Declan is. . .a mutant?!" "Well. . ." John says. "Stop!" Shelby says, cutting him off. "Just stop! You can't be serious John! I go out with one guy and all of a sudden you're thinking he's a mutant?!" "No I. . ." John says. "Just shut up!" Shelby says. "You're an asshole John! Asshole!" Then suddenly, her eyes close and she starts leaning toward John. John catches her. "Shelby!" he says. Then he feels her forehead and notices its cold. "Huh?" he says. Then he removes his hand and notices a small blotch on her head in the shape of a "c." "What's that?" he asks. Shelby regains consciousness and pushes John away. "Don't touch me!" she says. "You're a real jerk you know that!" Then she gets out of the car and runs off, John looking after her. He holds his Morpher up to his mouth. "Colonel!" he says. "Yeah what's up John?" Maddox's voice says. "I think I have a lead on something. I'm coming back to base." "Got you!" Maddox says. John turns the truck around and speeds toward the base.

Shelby runs until she stops in the middle of the city plaza. She sighs as she stops. "How could John say that about Declan?!" she thinks to herself. "Declan is a great guy! He's so sweet! I always have a warm feeling when we hold hands! He makes me laugh! He's like my perfect match!"

Shelby thinks back to a date with Declan, showing the two having dinner. Declan feeds Shelby some of his food, the two are shown walking holding hands and Declan also tells a joke (dialogue inaudible) and Shelby laughs at it.

"John was just being a jerk!" Shelby says as she snaps back. "I'm just glad I got over him! He's shown his true colors now!" Then her cellphone starts ringing and she takes it out. A picture of Declan is shown above the caller ID. She smiles as she answers it. "Declan!" she says. "Hey Shelby." Declan's voice says. "I need you to meet me at the seaside of the city in thirty minutes!" Shelby smiles. "I'll be right there!" she says. "Can't wait!" She hangs up and starts walking toward the seaside.

At the Bio Base command center, Maddox is at the main computer, going through files while John waits behind her. Finally Maddox speaks up. "Is this the blotch you saw?" she asks and John looks at the main monitor, which shows the same blotch he saw on Shelby's forehead. He nods. "Yes." he says. "That's it. So what is it?" "Well," Maddox says, "according to this, it's the symbol of a mutant named Talpa." "Talpa?" John asks. Maddox nods as she brings up a picture of Talpa on the screen. "Does he work with the Syndicate?" John asks. Maddox shakes her head. "He was with them for a few years." she says. "But then he left their military and went freelance. He's basically a criminal now." John nods. "Guess that explains why he would work with Akihiro then." he says.

"According to the record," Maddox says, "he's a mutant serial killer who targets women. He uses the Amareos to turn into their ideal lover then uses his own mutant powers to suck their hearts out, killing them by turning their bodies to sand." John nods. "Where does the mark come from?" he asks. "Basically its his starting mark." Maddox says. "He kisses them to mark them as one of his victims." John's eyes widen with horror. "Oh no!" he says. Maddox looks back at him. "What?" she says. "I saw that mark on Shelby's forehead!" he says. "Shelby is his next target! I got to warn her!" He holds his Morpher to his mouth. "Shelby come in!" he says.

Shelby is walking toward the seaside when she hears her Morpher go off. She takes it out and hears John's voice. "Shelby?" he says. "Shelby?!" She glares at it and puts it away, continuing to walk.

John groans as he lowers his Morpher. "He must have called her out again!" he says. "We have to get to him before Shelby does then!" Maddox says. She walks over to the communicator. "Colt!" she says. "Come in! Shelby's walking into a trap and John needs help! Can you back him up!"

Colt holds up his Morpher, now Morphed and in the forest. "Sorry Colonel!" he says, and he dodges an attack from a Reptilitron and punches back at it. "We got ambushed by Reptilitrons!" He ducks at another blow and kicks right back at the Repitiltron.

Aaron flips another Reptilitron over his head, then kicks two more down with his right foot.

Tosha ducks as two Reptilitrons slash at her, and she punches them both down.

"Sorry Colonel!" Colt's voice says over the communicator. "We're held up!" Maddox groans. Then John looks up. "Wait!" he says. "I got an idea!" He walks over to the communicator. "Riley! Jordan!" he says. "Come in!" "Go ahead." Jordan says. "We read you." "I want you guys to go and help Colt, Aaron and Tosha. Send the Blackbird Zord back here." "Got you!" Riley says. He turns back to Maddox. "Do you still have that Amareos supply we intercepted?" he asks. Maddox nods. "Why?" she asks. "Alright." John says. "Here's what we're going to do. . ."

A man is meeting with a woman near the sea. As the man looks on, the woman starts suffocating until she falls to the ground, her body vanishing as its reduced to sand. The man's body vanishes in a flash of light, Talpa appearing in his place. He laughs to himself. "That's another one down!" he says. "But this one took much longer. I only have this left." He holds up the vile with only half of the Amareos in it. "Now for my next target!" he says. He opens the vile up and drinks the last of the Amareos. As he does, his body vanishes in a flash of light again, and Declan appears in his place. "The Pink Ranger!" he says. Then he hears the noise of something soaring above him and looks up. He sees a glow flying right above him, looking like an invisible ship. He smiles. "At last Akihiro is giving me more!" he says and he walks off.

As Shelby nears the seaside, she stops and takes out the Declan doll she made, smiling at it.

Declan arrives at the seaside where he hears the engines of the invisible ship beginning to power down. He smiles as he looks forward and sees the package containing the Amareos. He walks forward to get it. But then, the cloaking device for the ship powers down to reveal the Blackbird Zord. John walks down the ramp and stands opposite Declan, who stops in place. "Not so fast. . .Talpa!" John says. Talpa smirks. "You're Akihiro's rival aren't you?!" he says. "You tricked me! That's not fair!" "Says the man who's entire life is all about tricking people!" John says. Talpa laughs. "Well I guess the secret's out then." he says. As he says this, Shelby begins approaching them, but stops. "Declan?" she says. "John?" She looks on.

"Its not like I did anything wrong though!" Talpa says. "After all, I was making those women happy! All I asked in return was to take their hearts!" "So you are admitting you cheated them then?" John asks. Talpa smirks. "Yup!" he says. "And I'm proud of it!" Shelby looks on in shock. "One of your targets is a Power Ranger right?" John asks. "The Pink one?" Talpa laughs again. "You mean Shelby?" he asks. "You call that moron a Power Ranger?! She easily fell for me! Put up no fight! She's so weak!" As he says this, Shelby backs away in shock, looking devastated. John just glares at him. "Anything else you need to ask?" Talpa asks, now having a sadistic smile on his face. "Yes." John says. "Why? Why do all this?" Talpa laughs. "What can I say?" he asks. "I just love seeing people suffer! To see them obtain happiness only to have it washed away in a few seconds! And have them slowly melt away as their hearts are taken out!" "But do you even realize how much it hurts those people you make suffer?" John asks. "Do you even care?" Talpa laughs again. "They're all just humans!" he said. "Dumb, inferior species that are just reduced to sand and dust when I'm through with them anyway! What do I care about that? Its more fun to watch them suffer in misery as I kill them!" John glares at him. "And Shelby made me this thing to show love?" he says as he holds up the doll that Shelby made for him. "As you humans say it: its just bullshit!"

Shelby gasps as she hears Talpa say this. Then Talpa drops the Shelby doll and steps on it, Shelby looking away and closing her eyes, looking as if she's about to cry. John glares at Talpa.

As John stands off against Talpa, several hundred feet away Akihiro walks up. He watches with interest. "That's right Johnny boy!" he says. "Embrace that anger and hatred!"

Talpa squishes the Shelby doll under his foot, laughing sadistically, then he kicks it toward John. John walks over and picks up the doll.

Shelby keeps her back to the two, crying.

"You know," John says, "Shelby is a very cheerful and happy person. But she's not always strong. In fact, there's a part of her that can be hurt really easily." He looks toward Talpa. "And trampling on her feelings like this just for fun is completely unforgivable!" Talpa laughs mockingly. John just glares at him. "You asshole!" he says and growling furiously, he runs over and tackles Talpa.

Akihiro watches the fight, smirking.

John knocks Talpa on the ground and leans over him, punching him several times as he screams like a madman. Growling, Talpa grabs John by his sides and hurtles him over to the left, knocking him on his back. Talpa then laughs as he gets to his feet and holds his arms out. His body vanishes in a flash of light as he takes on his mutant form and prepares to attack John, holding out his sword.

As Talpa comes at John, he slashes at him but John ducks at one slash, then flips forward to dodge another. He throws his right foot at Talpa and kicks him back. Then he takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it in his Morpher. He hits the activation switch as he calls out "Bio Force Override!" and he Morphs instantly without showing his Morphing Sequence. John takes out his Sky Sword, growling furiously. He charges forward.

He attacks Talpa rapidly, slashing at him left, right and from above, Talpa retreating as he's barely able to parry his attacks. John keeps driving him back until they reach the edge of the walkway where the fence is. Pushed up against the fence, Talpa is helpless as John knocks his sword to the side and slashes him several times, moving lightning-fast. Talpa groans as he takes each hit. Then John grabs Talpa by his sides and hurtles him to the left, sending Talpa flying through the air until he lands on his back. Then John holds up his Morpher, using his keypad to type in 2, 5, 1, 9, #. "Bio Fighter Mode!" he says and his body vanishes in a flash of light as he instantly takes on Bio Fighter Mode without showing the sequence. Talpa quivers in fear as John approaches him.

Still watching, Akihiro's eyes widen with excitement. "That's it Johnny boy!" he says. "Do it!"

John raises his Sky Sword. "I'll destroy you before Shelby finds out about this!" he says. But as he's about to attack, Shelby suddenly comes out from the left and stands between the two. The two gasp. "Shelby?" John says. Shelby says nothing. She holds up her Morpher with her Bio Tag already inside. "Override." she says. And she hits the activation switch, Morphing to Bio Fighter Mode instantly without showing her Morphing Sequence. She's holding her Bio Sniper. "Shelby!" Talpa says. "We can talk about this! Just put the blaster down!" Shelby says nothing. She walks toward Talpa, who growls as he takes out his sword again. He attempts to attack Shelby, but she simply blocks the attack with her Bio Sniper then elbows him in the stomach. He attempts to attack her again, but she dodges and roundhouse-kicks him, sending him back. She holds her Bio Sniper up as it charges to full power. "Goodbye Declan!" she says angrily. John just looks on in shock.

Akihiro frowns as he watches the fight. "Didn't expect that!" he says. "Guess that's it for this battle!" He turns around and walks off.

As her Bio Sniper finishes charging, Shelby aims it forward and pulls the trigger, firing a full-power blast at Talpa. Talpa groans as he takes the hits and screams in pain as he falls to his knees then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Shelby just keeps looking forward. John looks toward her. The two de-morph. As they do, Riley, Jordan, Colt, Aaron and Tosha all run up, all of them unmorphed.

Shelby removes her engagement ring from her hand and clenches her fists. She walks over toward the sea and groans as she throws it away with all her might. John walks up to her. "Sorry for what I said to you John." Shelby says. "Guess I won't be getting married then huh? Oh well." "Its fine Shelby." John says. "You should never have to force love anyway!" Shelby turns back to John, her eyes teary. John just smiles sadly at her and Shelby runs over to John. She tackle-hugs him as she starts crying, John trying to comfort her. The other Rangers just look on, clearly sad for Shelby.

The next morning the Rangers are in the lounge. Colt, Riley, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan play poker while Shelby is sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Shelby suddenly lets out a surprised cry, everyone looking over to her. "What's wrong Shelby?" Tosha asks. Shelby lowers the newspaper and runs over to them. "Look at this!" she says and she puts the newspaper down on the table. "Look what my horoscope says! It says I'll find my one true love this week! Isn't that great?!" "Oh wow!" Jordan says. "I'll totally help you then!" Shelby and Jordan keep talking as everyone just smiles. "Guess Shelby's back to normal!" Aaron whispers to Tosha. Tosha just nods. Then John walks in. "Hey Shelby!" he says. "Its our turn to buy groceries!" "Oh right!" Shelby says. Then she turns to John and stares at him intently as he walks over to her. She smiles at him. "That's right!" she thinks to herself. "John. . ." But then she stops herself. "Right!" she says. She walks over to John and grabs his hand. "Let's go!" she drags John behind her, John gasping in surprise as he follows. The other Rangers just look after her. "Guess it doesn't take that long for horoscopes to come true then!" Tosha says. Everyone starts laughing. "Guess everything's truly back to normal then!" Aaron says.

Shelby runs toward the garage, still dragging John behind her. "Slow down Shelby!" he says. As the two keep running, Dawson and Maddox step out of Dawson's office, Shelby passing by them with John still dragging behind her. The two look at each other than they smile as they look after the two.

As Shelby gets into the garage, John loses his balance and falls down on his back as he slips. Shelby looks back at him as he rubs his head in pain. She laughs a bit as she helps John up and she drags John toward the truck, John still calling out in protest.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue_ , Akihiro walks toward the front of the bridge, smirking to himself. "Pretty soon we'll face each other again Johnny boy!" he says. "And when we do. . .you'll finally be mine to control!" He laughs to himself as we fade to black.


	49. Girl Power

Girl Power

The Rangers are sitting down for lunch, Jordan trying to open a jar of pickles. She groans as she tries to open it, but fails. Aaron takes the jar out of her hands. "I'll do that for you!" he says, and with one turn he almost effortlessly opens it. "Hey!" Jordan says. "I was just about to open that! That was rude!" "Alright then!" Aaron says and he closes the jar, tightening the lid. "Open it!" he says, handing her the jar. "Yeah Jordan." Tosha says. Aaron just leans his head as he watches Jordan, who still struggles to open it. He laughs at her mockingly. "Uhh. . ." Jordan says, than she hands it to John. "Could you open it John?" she asks. Aaron laughs as John takes the jar. He's about to open it when the alarm goes off.

The Rangers all rush into the command center where Maddox is. "There's a mutant attack at the city's central!" she says. "Let's go!" Colt says and the Rangers rush out.

A mutant walks into the city, civilians running away in terror. The mutant is whale-like with navy-blue colored armor and a blowhole on top of her head. "This is perfect!" she says. "Time for a shower!" She holds her hands out and groans as she suddenly starts blasting water from her head. A large shower of water suddenly starts falling on the entire city, soaking the streets. "Nothing like a cold shower eh humans?" the mutant says mockingly. "Hey!" Colt's voice says and the mutant turns around to see the Rangers running toward her. The Rangers are already Morphed. "What are you doing Syndicate?!" Colt demands. The mutant laughs. "You're too late Rangers!" she says. "I've already started! Now this acid rain shower will melt the world away to nothing and the world will be the Syndicate's for the taking!" The Rangers all look up, confused. "Acid rain?" Aaron says. "But nothing's happening." Shelby says. "Just normal rain!" John says. "What?!" the mutant says in shock. "But everything should be melting now! Why isn't it working?!" Colt takes out his Electro Blaster. "Shoot her down guys!" he says. The other Rangers draw their blasters and nod. Jordan, Riley and Shelby kneel down in front of the other four Rangers as they aim their blasters forward. "Blasters!" Colt says. "Fire!" The Rangers all open fire and hit the mutant hard. She retreats as she takes the hits. She groans in disgust. "This was unexpected!" she says. "But I'll be back!" She growls as she holds her arms out and disappears, vanishing as she teleports back to the _Great Chimaera_. The rain almost immediately stops and the Rangers all cheer. "Alright!" Colt says. "But now I'm all wet!" Shelby says. "Me too!" Jordan says. The Rangers all help each other dry off.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , the whale mutant is meeting with Cassara and Darkarus. "What do you mean the acid rain didn't work Caetrocon?!" Cassara demands. "It just didn't!" Caetrocon says. "They were just fine." Darkarus laughs mockingly at Cassara. "I guess you didn't get the formula for the acid rain right!" he says. Cassara walks over to a table where several test-tubes of liquid are. "I followed all the instructions!" she says, than she goes over it. "Oh. . ." she says as she realizes what she did wrong. "I got the key ingredient wrong!" She holds up two tubes. "I put this in instead of that!" "Well what does the other thing do?" Caetrocon asks. Cassara shrugs. "Who knows?" she says. "But at least I'll get it right this time! I'll make an even better acid rain and we'll get them this time!" She turns around and gets to work.

The Rangers are all drying off with towels, all seven of them having just gotten out of the shower. "One battle and we get all wet!" Aaron complains. Colt starts sneezing. "I think that rain gave me a cold." he said "Well if it was from the Syndicate," John says, "somehow I feel like there's more to it than just this." Riley groans as he feels his neck. "What's wrong Riley?" Jordan asks. "I'm feeling really achy." he said. "Yeah me too." Aaron says as he feels his neck. "Me too!" Colt and John say together. "Guys," Tosha says as she turns away, "it was just rain. No problem!" Shelby and Jordan nod. "You be fine!" Shelby says. But then there's no response. "Guys?" Shelby says again and the three turn around to see the four guys, all standing in place completely frozen as they stand as still and as stiff as statues. Colt is holding his right shoulder as he was stretching. Riley has both his hands at his chest as he was pulling on his jacket. Aaron is still clutching his neck with his right hand. And John is clutching his left shoulder in pain.

The three walk over to the guys, looking confused. "Uhh. . .guys?" Shelby says. Tosha walks over to Aaron and waves her hand in front of his face. "Aaron?" she says. "This is no time for jokes macho man!" She starts shaking him but to no avail. Jordan walks over to Riley. "Come on Riley cut it out!" she says as she nudges him a bit. Then she walks over to John. "You too John?" she says. "Come on big brother just cut it out!" She playfully pushes him, but he just falls back, still frozen in place as he hits the floor hard like a piece of wood. Jordan gasps in shock. "Everyone's all frozen!" Shelby says. She and Jordan look at each other and gasp in shock.

Colt, John and Riley are already standing in the medical bay as Tosha and Shelby drag Aaron inside, both groaning. "Aaron needs to lay off the food!" Tosha says. They finally get him in the medical bay, where Jordan is waiting. Maddox walks in, dragging Dawson in as well. He's also just as frozen as the other guys. The three look on and gasp. "Colonel's frozen too?!" Jordan says. Maddox nods. "Help me would you?" she asks. Tosha helps her drag Dawson in and prop him up next to the other guys. Maddox quickly attaches biomed-sensors to the five men and starts scanning them with the monitor. "What do you think happened?" Tosha asks. Maddox shakes her head. "I don't know." she says, sounding worried. "But if I had to guess, there must have been something in that acid rain that mutant released that freezes men." "But why is Colonel frozen then?" Shelby asks. "He was out running while you guys were fighting." Maddox says. "He ran back in quickly when the rain started." "Can they be cured?" Jordan asks, very concerned as she walks over to John. Maddox shakes her head. "I don't know." she says. "The sensors say their hearts are beating and everything else is normal but in this condition I have no idea if they'll survive that long!" Shelby and Jordan both exchange worried looks. "No!" Jordan says. "Will everyone die?!" Shelby asks. Jordan falls to her knees. "I can't live without John!" she says. "Calm down you two!" Tosha says. "We're not going to get anywhere worrying!" Then the alarm goes off. "Not now!" Maddox says, and the four run toward the command center.

Maddox brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor, revealing Caetrocon. "That mutant's back!" Maddox says. "I'll take care of the guys. You three go and fight that thing off." Tosha nods, although Shelby and Jordan exchange worried looks. "Also," Maddox says, "Jordan you're in command for now!" Jordan looks at Maddox in shock. "ME?!" she says. "But why?!" "You're the senior officer." Tosha says. "Shelby and I are only 2nd Lieutenants. You're 1st Lieutenant!" Jordan's eyes widen with shock. "Umm. . ." she says. "Okay let's go." Tosha and Shelby nod and they rush out. Jordan comes out last, looking completely scared now.

Caetrocon walks up to a parking lot, where a single car is parked. "Let's see if it works now!" she says. She aims her head forward and sends a blast of showery-water at the car. As the car is showered in water, it soon melts away to nothing within seconds. Caetrocon laughs as she claps her hands. "Excellent!" she says. "This new acid rain will bring the entire Earth to its knees!" Then she groans as she's hit by several blaster bolts that come in from her right. The three Rangers run up, already Morphed with Jordan in the center, Shelby on her right and Tosha on her left. The three have their blasters drawn. "You're not melting anyone today!" Tosha says. Jordan takes out her Sky Sword, Shelby takes out her Electro Sword and Tosha takes out her Bio Lance. "Attack!" Jordan says and the three charge at her. They all come up to Caetrocon and slash at her downward. But Caetrocon holds up both her arms, blocking all three attacks and holding them in a lock. "There's only three of you?" she says. "Where are the other Rangers?" "Well. . .uhh. . ." Shelby says as she looks down. "You're just so pathetic that we're enough to take you down!" Tosha says with confidence. "Right!" Jordan says. "And you're going to pay for freezing our friends!" Caetrocon tilts her head in confusion. "Freezing your friends?" she asks. Shelby gasps. "Jordan!" she says. "Don't say that! She'll find out that everyone else is frozen!" "Frozen?!" Caetrocon says. Tosha groans in disgust. "Guys!" she says. "Shut up! You're saying too much!"

"Don't let your guard down!" Caetrocon says and with her feet, she jumps up and kicks the three Rangers back. The three all groan as they hit the ground. Caetrocon laughs. "So the other Rangers are frozen huh?" she says. "No!" Shelby says demandingly. "We were just kidding!" "Yeah!" Jordan says. "Forget we said it!" Caetrocon laughs. "How interesting!" she says. "I'd better tell Cassara! Later!" She holds her head up and blasts a shower of water at the three Rangers, who are disoriented by it as they're hit. Then they look forward to see Caetrocon has disappeared. Jordan is lying in a fetal position as she quivers. "No!" she says, but Shelby helps her up. "Its okay Jordan!" she says. "It was just regular water!" The two grip their hands together and quiver. "Not good!" they say together. Tosha just looks up in disgust. "Will you two pull it together?!" she says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara, Darkarus and Caetrocon walk into Cassara's lab. "They said the male Power Rangers were frozen?" she asks. Caetrocon nods. "Only the female ones showed up to fight." she says. Darkarus chuckles. "How interesting!" he says. Cassara picks up the vial of liquid she used as an accidental ingredient and looks through it. Then she gasps. "Oh!" she says. "Of course!" "What?" Caetrocon asks. Cassara holds up the vial as she shows it to the two. "This liquid," she says, "is a nervous-system compromiser. It reacts violently to any bodily form that has an x chromosome, and shuts down their central nervous system entirely, resulting in the affected person losing their ability to function." Darkarus laughs. "Well whatever." he says. "The point is that all the male Rangers are frozen and all that stands between us and their deaths are three weak little women!" "Right!" Caetrocon says. "All we need to do is find where the Rangers are hiding!" "Release a fighter detachment to find them from the air!" Darkarus says. Caetrocon nods. "At once General!" she says and the two walk off. Cassara glares at Darkarus. "This was all my idea!" she says. "And he's taking the credit!" She follows the two out toward the bridge.

Tosha and Maddox are in the medical bay as Maddox is looking at the monitors for the guy's statuses. "They'll be safe in this state for now." Maddox says. "But they won't survive forever like this." "I'm guessing if we defeat that mutant," Tosha says, "we can unfreeze them." Maddox nods. "That's the best bet."

Behind them, Jordan and Shelby are pacing back and forth. "We just revealed to the Syndicate that the guys are frozen!" Jordan says. "They'll be coming here next!" Shelby says. "We're in trouble!" Tosha rolls her eyes. "Will you two knock it off?!" she says. Jordan and Shelby look at her. "We're not going to be able to defeat that mutant," Tosha says, "if you two are so busy worrying! Pull it together!" The alarm goes off. Maddox rolls her eyes. "Not again!" she says and the four run toward the command center.

Maddox brings up the disturbance signal on the viewing monitor, revealing a fleet of Syndicate ships flying toward the city. "There's a Syndicate aerial attack coming in from the eastern side!" she says. "No doubt they're looking for us!" Tosha says. "I'm deploying the Bio Voyager." Maddox says as she starts typing the code to launch the Voyager. "Shelby you take it. Tosha and Jordan stay here." Shelby's eyes widen with shock. "Me?!" she says. "Why?" "You're the only one here who's piloted it alone before." Maddox says. "You shouldn't have a problem fighting them off." Shelby looks worried, but she nods and walks toward the Zord Holding Bay entrance. Jordan watches after her with worry.

" _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Bio Voyager deploys from the Zord Holding Bay. " _VOYAGER!_ " Shelby is at the controls, now Morphed. "Alright." she says. "Let's go."

The fleet of ships soars above the sky, and inside the ship at the head, Caetrocon stands at the front of the bridge as she looks down. She points forward. "There it is!" she says and looking down, she sees the Bio Base right in front of the fleet. "Alright!" she turns toward the crew of the ship. "You guys keep on the attack! Time to round up my forces for an attack!" She walks off the ship.

As the Bio Voyager nears the fleet, they open fire, hitting the ground near the Bio Voyager, causing it to shutter. Shelby gasps as the force causes her cockpit to shake. "This was a bad idea." she says. "Shelby!" Tosha's voice says over the communicator. "You got this! Just stay calm and go at it like you usually do." Shelby nods. "Okay." she says. She pushes forward on the controls and the Bio Voyager speeds forward. "Voyage Lasers!" Shelby says. "Firing now!" She pushes forward on her control stick and pulls the trigger. The Bio Voyager begins spewing laser fire from both its front and back, shooting down several of the ships. Shelby clenches her fists in excitement. "Let's go for a spin!" she says and turns the control to the right. Suddenly, the Bio Voyager stops in place and starts spinning around, still spewing laser fire at the ships. As she does, within minutes, all the ships are shot down. Shelby stops the Bio Voyager and leans back in her seat, sighing a bit in relief. "Alright." she says. "Maybe I can do this!"

Shelby walks back into the command center where Maddox and Tosha are waiting. "Good job Shelby." Tosha says. Maddox nods. "Thanks." Shelby says. Jordan is just leaning against the wall in the back. The alarm goes off again and Maddox rolls her eyes. "Again?!" she says and brings up the disturbance. On the viewing monitor, a large squad of Reptilitrons, led by two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids, are walking forward. "Now it's a ground assault." Maddox says. "Not just a ground assault." Tosha says. "They're heading this way!" "No doubt they'll try and hurt the guys while they're frozen!" Shelby says. "We have to do something!" The two turn to Jordan. "Jordan?" Shelby says. But Jordan is just silent.

"Alright," Maddox says, "You guys hold them off. I'll try to hide the guys!" Tosha and Shelby nod and rush out, leaving Jordan still leaning against the wall. Shelby runs back and stands in front of Jordan. "Jordan!" she says. Jordan jumps as she looks at Shelby. "Oh!" she says. "Right. Let's go." She walks past Shelby and follows Tosha, leaving Shelby to watch after her before following as well.

Caetrocon is now in front of the Syndicate's ground forces as they're nearing the Bio Base. The three Rangers run up, already Morphed. "Hold it Syndicate!" Tosha says. Caetrocon laughs as her forces stop. "Stand aside Rangers!" she says. "You three can't do anything!" Tosha takes out her Bio Lance. "Against you?" Tosha says. "Only one person would be enough!" Shelby takes out both her Electro Sword and Bio Sniper. "That's right!" she says. Jordan is just standing, still looking down. Caetrocon laughs. "This shouldn't take more than two seconds!" she says. She points forward. "Get them!" The foot soldiers all race past her and charge at the three Rangers. Tosha and Shelby charge forward while Jordan stands in place looking down. Then she gasps as she looks toward the Reptilitrons and charges forward to join the fight.

Shelby quickly open fires, shooting down several Reptilitrons. Wielding her Electro Sword underhanded, she slashes in a circle, and cuts down more Reptilitrons.

Tosha locks her Bio Lance on the ground to fling herself forward, kicking one Reptilitron down as she lands and then swinging it around to slash down a few more. She strikes one back with the back of her lance's shaft and then locks it on the ground again, using it to spin around as she strikes more Reptilitrons down with her feet.

Jordan jumps forward as she open fires on the Reptilitrons, shooting several of them down with her Jet Blaster before she lands on the ground. She blocks off multiple blows with her blasters, slashing down a few more Reptilitrons with the barrels, before rotating her body around and open firing, shooting down all the remaining Reptilitrons around her. She looks around, sighing as she nods to herself.

Jordan, Shelby and Tosha all run toward Caetrocon. Shelby and Tosha run in front while Jordan trails behind. Shelby aims her Bio Sniper and open fires. Caetrocon gasps and flips out of the way. Then she holds her hands out and fires blasts of water from her hands, which hit the three Rangers and knocks them off their feet as they blown back. Caetrocon groans. "Perhaps three Rangers are more trouble than I thought!" she said. "I'll be back!" She holds her hands out and teleports away. Tosha and Shelby both nod, but then turn to Jordan, who's still standing behind them with her head down.

Its nighttime as Jordan, Shelby and Tosha walk back into the base, where they meet Maddox in the lounge area. "We've held them off for now." Shelby says. "And I have the guys hidden in the entrance to the Zord Bay." Maddox says. "So we're safe for now." Tosha nods. "But they Syndicate will come back soon." she says. "And they'll have a larger attack force next time. We can't just keep them hiding them like this. We need to defeat that mutant if we're going to truly save the guys." "But how?" Jordan asks, with a lot of concern in her voice. "We need a plan." Shelby says. "What's the point though?" Jordan asks. "Three of us can't defeat that mutant. Not without John." Everyone looks at Jordan. "What are you saying Jordan?" Maddox asks. "We're helpless guys." Jordan says. "And we're outnumbered." "Don't say that Jordan." Shelby says. "There's always a solution for every problem." "Well not in this case." Jordan says.

Then, quite suddenly, Tosha slaps Jordan across the face. Everyone gasps and Jordan feels her face. "Stop this Jordan!" she says. Jordan looks at her. "This situation may be difficult." Tosha says. "But we're the only chance the guys have right now. We're not going to get anywhere by sitting here and cowering in fear. And we're especially not going to win if the person who's supposed to be our leader is the one doubting our chances!" Jordan looks at Tosha. "You've always had faith in John when you were in trouble." Shelby says. "Now he's in trouble and he's probably depending on you. Now's not the time to cower in fear." Jordan gasps a bit as she thinks to herself. "So will you be our leader in this case?" Tosha asks. Jordan keeps thinking, then finally raises her head, nodding with a smile. The others smile too. "That's the Jordan I recognize!" Maddox says.

The four women stand in the entrance of the Zord Bay, looking toward the frozen men. "We got your back guys." Tosha says. "Leave this to us!" Shelby, Jordan and Maddox smile. "Let's show the Syndicate some girl power!" Jordan says. Everyone nods excitedly. "Now I got an idea on what to do!" Jordan says. "Now here's what we do. . ." The others gather around to hear her plan.

Its early in the morning as Caetrocon and a larger army of Reptilitrons have gathered just outside of the entrance to the Bio Base. However, they're hiding behind a tree as they keenly watch. "They can't hide in there forever!" Caetrocon says. "Soon they may try to flee. Or make another move. That's when we'll strike!"

Suddenly, the garage door of the Bio Base opens. Tosha and Shelby quickly speed out on the two motorcycles, followed by the Bio Force Truck, with Jordan in the front seat and Maddox at the wheel. They speed past Caetrocon and her forces. "Excellent!" Caetrocon says. "Now we can enter and kill the men while they're out looking for us!" The forces move toward the Bio Base. "Hurry guys!" they hear Jordan calling out to Tosha and Shelby. "We got to get the guys far away from here!" Caetrocon stares toward the Bio Force Truck in shock. "Huh?!" she says. Then, as she looks, she sees the bodies of the men all put together in the back seat. She gasps in shock. "They're trying to sneak those frozen Rangers away from us!" she says. "After them!" The forces all run toward the Truck.

Jordan looks out the window behind the truck. "They're chasing us!" she says to Maddox. "Speed up!" Maddox nods and floors it, while Tosha and Shelby speed up on their bikes too.

Above the group's convoy, two Syndicate Ships suddenly fly over them. Inside one of them, the Serpenteroid commander points forward. "Fire!" he says. The two ships open fire, the lasers hitting the ground near the Rangers' convoy. The Bio Force Truck shakes from the force of the blasts, and Maddox and Jordan are shaken. The ships keep firing, barely missing the group. Tosha turns to her left to face Shelby and the truck. "This way!" she says as she points toward her left, and the convoy makes a sharp turn, speeding forward.

As Caetrocon's forces keep chasing the convoy, she stops as she looks forward, noticing a bridge the group is about to pass over. "Excellent!" she laughs. "Right where I want you!" She jumps forward on top of a building, and then looks toward the bridge. She aims her head forward and shoots a blast of smoky water from her head, showering the bridge in it. Within seconds, the bridge melts away from the acid in the rain. Caetrocon laughs. "Now you're trapped Rangers!" she says.

"Whoa!" Tosha says as the group nears the bridge, she and Shelby slam on the brakes of their motorcycles, as does Maddox for the Bio Force Truck. All three vehicles come to a screeching halt, with Tosha and Shelby barely avoiding falling over the edge of the melted bridge. Shelby and Tosha take their helmets off. "Damn it!" Tosha says. The two run in front of the Bio Force Truck, while Jordan gets out and joins them. Caetrocon and her forces begin walking up toward the truck. "You're cornered now Rangers!" Caetrocon says. "Nowhere to run!"

Jordan turns to Tosha and Shelby, who nod to her. Jordan takes out her Bio Tag. "Ready?!" she says. Tosha and Shelby hold up theirs at the read. "Ready!" they say. The three insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" The three Rangers all Morph with their full Morphing Sequences shown together.

The three Rangers then hold their fists up at the ready, prepared to fight. Caetrocon laughs. "Out of my way!" she says. She aims both her arms forward and fires a powerful, crackling energy blast at the Rangers, who gasp as the force of the blast hits them and blows all of them off the edge of the bridge and down into the rock quarry blow. Still inside the Bio Force Truck, Maddox shields her face from the blast.

The three Rangers fall down and hit the ground of the rock quarry. Caetrocon laughs as she jumps forward, and lands in front of the Rangers. "It's the end of the line for your friends now!" she says. The three Rangers all groan as they get to their feet. Caetrocon looks up toward her forces. "Kill the frozen Rangers!" Caetrocon says. "NO!" Jordan says. "Don't!"

The Reptilitrons all nod and move toward the truck. One of them walks over to the front door and forcibly pulls Maddox out. Maddox gasps. "What are you doing?!" she says. "Stop!" The Reptilitron throws her back as the rest move toward the back of the car. They quickly pull the back door off and grab the bodies of the guys, slashing and hacking them with their swords and tearing their clothes to shreds. But then they notice no blood on their swords and suddenly as the guys' clothes are torn off, they're revealed to just be coat racks. The Reptilitrons all gasp in shock. Behind them, Maddox smirks and takes out her personal blaster, firing rapidly and shooting them all down.

From below, Caetrocon gasps. "What?!" she says. Jordan, Tosha and Shelby, having gotten up, all cheer. "What happened?!" she said. "Those weren't the frozen Rangers!" "That's right!" Jordan says. "Those were just fakes!" "Where are the real ones?!" Caetrocon says.

Inside the Bio Base, the frozen men are shown to still be hidden in the Zord Holding Bay, dressed in the ladies' clothes.

"I figured if we looked like we were trying to flee," Jordan says, "you'd pursue us. Thus we've led you away from the guys and they're all safe!" "And now you're the one who's cornered and outnumbered!" Shelby says. Caetrocon laughs. "That may be so!" she says. "But even then it usually takes seven of you to defeat a mutant! Three of you are no match for me!" Tosha chuckles. "We'll see about that!" she says. "Let's settle this just us girls!" Shelby says. The Rangers enter roll call.

"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"  
Jordan holds out her hand. "Together we fight to protect our friends!" she says. "We are the. . ." All three Rangers pose together as an explosion erupts behind them. "BIO FORCE LADIES!" they say.

Caetrocon laughs. "Take this!" she says. She fires her acid rain shower at the Rangers again, but they quickly flip out of the way. On the left, Shelby and Jordan quickly emerge from the mist and open fire with their Bio Sniper and Jet Blaster. Taken by surprise, Caetrocon is pushed back from the fire, and Tosha runs forward with her Bio Lance. She slashes Caetrocon a few times, then holds the lower end of the shaft out. Jordan runs forward and grabs onto it with her left hand, and Tosha swings Jordan with her Lance, where Jordan slashes Caetrocon hard with her Sky Sword as she passes by her. Caetrocon is pushed back a few more feet, and Shelby runs forward, open firing with her Bio Sniper again and hitting Caetrocon rapidly. Then Jordan runs forward and holds out her Sky Sword. "Sky Sword!" she says. "Winger Mode!" As she extends her arm, energy wings extend from her arms and she flies straight forward toward Caetrocon. She flies past her back and forth multiple times, striking her rapidly. Caetrocon is knocked off her feet as Jordan lands on the ground, Tosha and Shelby joining her. "Time for the finisher!" Jordan says. "Right!" Tosha and Shelby say.

The three Rangers take out their Blasters, Shelby and Tosha readying their Electro Blasters and Jordan readying her Jet Blaster. The three take out their Bio Tags. "Bio Tags!" they call out, and they insert them into the slots on the back of their blasters and lock them in. "Set!" they say. The three's blasters charge to full power as they aim them at Caetrocon. "Fire!" Jordan says and the three fire their blasters, the three charged blasts coming together to form one powerful energy blast and it hits Caetrocon. Caetrocon groans in pain as she turns around. "That was way too hot of a shower!" she says, and she screams as she falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. Shelby jumps up in the air. "We did it!" she said. "That's what I call girl power!" Tosha says. "Hell yeah!" Jordan says, and the two put their hands together before throwing them up in the air.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus and Cassara are watching as the three Rangers keep celebrating. Darkarus looks at Cassara and laughs at her mockingly. "So much for that plan Lieutenant!" he says. Cassara glares at him, then takes the laser control blaster. "Let's make this shower a little hotter then!" she says, and pulls the trigger. The lasers fire and hit Caetrocon.

Caetrocon growls as she reawakens in her giant mode. "Time for the evening shower!" she says. The three Rangers look up and gasp in shock. Caetrocon growls. "I'll shower the whole world in acid rain now!" she says. She growls as she lowers her head, ready to fire the acid rain, when she's hit by laser fire. "Huh?" the Rangers say and look up. The Rangers' Zords are all charging toward Caetrocon, firing lasers rapidly at Caetrocon. Inside the cockpits, the other Rangers are revealed to be piloting. "You're showering days are over!" Colt says. "Guys!" Shelby says. "You're okay!" Riley nods. "Thanks for keeping us safe guys!" he says. Aaron shrugs. "I guess you guys are stronger than I thought." he says. John just nods. "You did well Jordan!" he says. Jordan clutches her fists in excitement. "Thanks John!" she says. "Let's finish this together now!" Colt says. "Right!" the girls say, and jump into their Zords. Tosha jumps into her Bio Hauler, Jordan her Flyer Chopper and Shelby the Bio Voyager. The three lock, along with Colt, lock their Morphers onto their control panel. Colt, Tosha and Shelby hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while Jordan hits the combination button on hers. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED_!" the voice announces. The final shot of the Bio Ultrazord is shown followed by the Rangers arriving in the cockpit. "Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers all call out.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against Caetrocon. "I'll make you the first victims of my shower!" she says and she fires her acid rain at the Bio Ultrazord. "Let's give her a taste of her own medicine!" Tosha says and pushes forward on her control stick. The Bio Ultrazord starts spinning its sword around rapidly, and blows the acid rain right back at Caetrocon, who is showered in her own blast. She screams in pain as she's hit. "Agh!" she says. "I'm melting!" "Lasers!" Shelby says and pulls the trigger on her stick. The Bio Ultrazord aims its left arm forward and fires its lasers at Caetrocon, who is knocked back. "Full Power!" the Rangers all say together. The Bio Ultrazord glows with energy as it summons the spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord, each of which slashes Caetrocon. Then the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out and releases its massive energy blast attack, which hits Caetrocon. She screams in agony as she falls back and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as it poses at its victory.

Darkarus and Cassara keep looking on, Cassara groaning in frustration. Darkarus shakes his head. "You couldn't even defeat three Rangers." he said. "That promotion you keep talking about just keeps getting farther and farther away from you." He laughs to himself as he walks off, leaving Cassara to just stand there in frustration.

Everyone is meeting in the command center. "You guys really saved our butts this time." Colt says. "Yeah." Dawson says. "We're really grateful." The ladies all nod. "Couldn't have done it without Jordan leading us!" Tosha says. Jordan smiles and John just nods at her with a smile. "This calls for a reward!" Riley says. "So anything you ladies want to eat! I'll make it!" "We'll all help too!" John says. Colt nods. "Sounds great!" Jordan says. "And I have a special request from Aaron!" Aaron looks at her with a worried look. "I don't like the sound of that." he says. Jordan just smiles at him.

Riley, Colt and John walk into the lounge, Riley pushing a cart with multiple trays of foods. "Food is ready!" Riley says. "Grab it while its hot!" Colt says. Jordan is lying on the couch. "I'll be right there!" she says, then she looks down toward her feet. "Just a little more Aaron!" she says. Aaron is revealed to be massaging her feet, looking disgusted. "Why me?!" he asks. Tosha walks up to him and pats him on the back. "That's what you get for doubting girls macho man!" he says. Aaron just groans and the rest of the team laughs as we fade to black. 


	50. Trading Places

Trading Places

Tosha and Aaron are walking down the street, toward the Bio Force Truck. Tosha is walking in front, while Aaron is trailing far behind, his arms full of backs of groceries. "Why am I carrying all of the groceries?!" Aaron asks. "And why did you park a thousand miles away?!" Tosha looks behind him and chuckles. "You've been slacking during training!" Tosha says. "So you need to get better exercise!" The two arrive at the truck and Aaron starts loading them in. "If this is still about me mocking Jordan," he says, "you know I already apologized!" Tosha just laughs. Then, quite suddenly, they hear gunfire and people screaming. "What was that?!" Aaron asks. "I don't know." Tosha says. "Let's check it out!" The two race in the direction of the gunfire.

Outside of the Avery Park Civic Center, multiple men in suits are firing guns at Reptilitrons as they're protecting another man in a suit. Behind the Reptilitrons are a single Serpenteroid and a green and purple-colored jester-themed mutant. The bodyguards quickly help the man into a nearby car to escape, but the mutant and Reptilitrons block their path. "You're not escaping the Double Jester!" the mutants says. But as the forces move into to attack, they're all caught off guard as laser fire hits them from behind. Double Jester is knocked off his feet and looks behind him. Aaron and Tosha run up. They are already Morphed and their Electro Blasters are drawn. "Mind if we join the party?" Tosha asks. Double Jester groans as he gets to his feet. "I didn't think you guys would show up so fast!" he says. "Reptilitrons! Get them!" The Reptilitrons quickly charge forward. Tosha and Aaron summon their weapons and quickly charge forward, engaging the Reptilitrons.

As Aaron and Tosha are fighting the Reptilitrons, one of the bodyguards helps the man out, the two speaking in Chinese. Then the Serpenteroid quickly pushes the bodyguard to the side. "Come here!" he says and grabs the man, pulling him over to Double Jester, the man crying for help in Chinese. "Do it now!" the Serpenteroid says. "With pleasure!" Double Jester says, and he holds his hands together to prepare a mysterious ritual. But before he can begin, more laser fire hits him from behind. John and Jordan jump forward and quickly knock Double Jester and the Serpenteroid back. Meanwhile, Colt, Riley and Shelby run in, joining Aaron and Tosha in the fight against the Reptilitrons. "We'll handle these guys!" Colt says. "John! Jordan! Get the man to safety!" John nods. "Right!" he says. He turns to the man, who nods to him, and Jordan takes his hand as the two lead him away. The man's bodyguard also follows them.

Tosha nods as John and Jordan disappear. "That went well!" she says. Aaron walks up next to her. "Let's get that mutant!" he says. "Right!" Tosha says, and as Colt, Riley and Shelby fight the Reptilitrons, the two charge right at Double Jester. The two launch themselves forward and each take turns slashing at him. Double Jester tries to fight back, kicking Tosha back, but Aaron quickly slashes him from behind and kicks him forward. Tosha then runs up next to him and slashes him with her Bio Lance. She runs over and meets Aaron. "Let's finish him now!" she says. Aaron nods. Double Jester laughs. "Let's see how you like this Rangers!" he says. As Aaron and Tosha get closer to him, he puts his hands together and fires a blast of energy at the two. The two are then spun around and around by the force before their blown away. The two then get up, groaning a bit, but then they feel no harm. "What was that supposed to be?" Aaron asks. "That didn't even scratch!" Tosha says.

The two quickly charge at Double Jester again. "Bio Lance!" Aaron calls out, and then he holds his Bio Axe above the ground and tries to launch himself forward, only to fall on his side, groaning in pain. "Bio Axe!" Tosha says and she launches herself straight forward at Double Jester, swinging her Bio Lance down, only to barely scratch Double Jester as she lands right in front of him. Double Jester laughs, and Tosha suddenly looks at her Bio Lance in shock. "What?!" she says. "Why am I holding Tosha's Lance?!" Aaron, meanwhile, picks up his Axe and stares in confusion. "Why do I have Aaron's Axe?!" he asks. Double Jester laughs. "Got you!" he says. Then he fires two energy blasts from his hands, hitting the two Rangers. The two are knocked off their feet and de-morph as they hit the ground. Double Jester laughs again as he cartwheels away, teleporting away. "Later!" he says.

Colt slashes down two more Reptilitrons with his Bio Blade, before looking forward and running toward Aaron and Tosha. Shelby and Riley shoot down the final few Reptilitrons with their Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow before joining Colt. The three Rangers de-morph as they reach their friends. John and Jordan also run up to join them, also having de-morphed. "Those guys are safe!" John says. Colt nods. "Good job!" he says.

Jordan walks over to Aaron and kneels next to him, while Tosha gets to her feet. "Are you okay Aaron?" Jordan asks. Tosha groans a bit. "I'm fine." she says. "How about you Tosha?" Everyone looks at Tosha in confusion. "Uh," John says, "do you feel okay Tosha?" Aaron gets to his feet as Jordan helps him up. "Of course John!" he says. "That wasn't too bad of a hit!" Everyone looks confused. Then Aaron and Tosha look at each other, and their jaws drop. "How am I over there?!" Aaron asks as he points to Tosha. "There's another me?!" Tosha says. Aaron gets to his feet and the two start feeling each other over. Tosha accidentally feels her own chest, and Aaron quickly grabs her arms and pulls them off. "HEY!" he says. "What the Hell is this?!" "You two sure are acting strange." Riley says. "Well how the Hell are we supposed to act?!" Aaron asks. "Our bodies have swapped!" Tosha says. The two scream together, the other Rangers covering their ears.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus is meeting with the Double Jester. "So you used your body swap powers on two of the Rangers?" Darkarus asks. Double Jester nods. "Yes sir!" he says. "Had them completely clueless too." Darkarus laughs. "That is good!" he says. "Now the Rangers will be too busy trying to help those two that they won't be able to see our ultimate plan coming!" Cassara walks up. "But what if this tactic gives them a hint on what our plan is?" she asks. "Then they'll see it coming." Darkarus just laughs. "They're just a bunch of dumb humans Lieutenant!" he says. "They won't figure it out!" He turns to Double Jester. "Prepare to deploy again!" he says. Double Jester nods.

Colt, Shelby, Riley, John and Jordan are all meeting outside of Aaron and Tosha's rooms. "Will you guys come out already?!" Shelby asks. "NO!" Tosha (in Aaron's body) says. "I look like a mess!" "We can't exactly have this meeting without you!" John says. "FINE!" Aaron (in Tosha's body) says. The two Rangers walk out, each dressed in the other's clothes. Tosha's clothes are all stretched out on Aaron, barely fitting, while Aaron's clothes are all loose and baggy on her. The other Rangers try not to laugh. "None of my clothes fit!" Tosha says. "This is the worst day ever!" She turns to Aaron. "Why do you have to be so big and stretch my clothes out?!" she asks. Aaron crosses his arms. "Oh yeah!" he says. "And walking around with all my clothes hanging off of me like this is so comfortable!" "Let me tell you something. . ." Tosha says. "OKAY!" John says. "Stop fighting! Its not going to do your bodies any good if you literally start beating yourselves up." The two groan as they nod at John.

The seven Rangers are meeting with Dawson and Maddox in the command center. Maddox is scanning Aaron and Tosha. "I'm guessing that attack you guys got hit with was what did it." she said. The two nod. "Makes sense." Aaron says. "Then I'm guessing the only way to solve this problem," Shelby says, "is to defeat that mutant." "Easier said than done." John says. "We can't defeat him if we can't find him." "It would help if we knew what he was up to." Colt says. "He seemed really interested in that man going into the Civic Center." "What did the man look like?" Maddox said. "I can try to get background info on him." "He was Chinese." John says. "And he looked really important." Jordan says. "He had a lot of people guarding him." Maddox nods. "And you said he was going to the Civic Center?" she asks. "Yeah." Colt says. "Okay." Maddox says. "I'll check up on what's to take place at the Civic Center and get back to you." "Thanks Colonel." Riley says and the Rangers all walk out as Maddox gets to work.

Shortly afterward, the Rangers are sitting down for lunch. Aaron makes himself a large plate and prepares to eat, when Tosha stops him. "HEY!" she says. "What do you think you're doing?!" "I'm eating!" Aaron says. "I'm starving!" "That much food though?!" Tosha says as she gestures toward his plate. "You know I eat a lot." Aaron says. "Yeah," Tosha says, "but you're in my body now! Are you trying to fatten me up?!" Aaron suddenly gives her a look of anger. "OH!" he says. "So now I'm fat huh?!" "Well you're not skinny!" Tosha says. "And I'm quite aware of that right now!" "Well at least I don't eat so little that I literally allow my body to digest itself!" Aaron says. "So you're calling my body weak?!" Tosha asks. "Well you're certainly not strong!" Aaron says. "And I'm quite aware of that right now!" "Alright let me tell you something. . ." Tosha begins and as the two start arguing, the other Rangers are either rolling their eyes, or resting their head in their hands.

Aaron walks out of his room, wearing his workout gear, although its very loose on him now. Tosha bumps into him. "Where do you think you're going?!" she asks. "To work out." Aaron says. "As I sometimes do." "Well not today!" Tosha says, and snatches his towel out of his hand. "Are you serious?!" Aaron asks. "You're in my body now!" Tosha says. "I don't want you getting me all sweaty! Besides, I like my body just the way it is!" "Fine!" Aaron says. "Then you work out for me!" "Are you crazy?!" Tosha asks. "I don't want to get myself all sweaty! Besides, you're big enough as it is. You should lay off the working out for a few days!" The two start arguing again.

Shelby and Jordan hear the two as they're watching TV in the lounge and cover their ears, rolling their eyes.

Colt and Riley hear the two arguing as they're cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and groan in frustration.

John hears the two arguing as he's practicing with his swords in the training room and shakes his head.

Aaron and Tosha are now in the lounge as they keep arguing, practically at each other's throats. The other Rangers are just sitting in front of the TV, all looking annoyed. Finally Riley has had enough and he interjects. "OKAY ENOUGH!" he shouts and the two stop as they look at Riley. "You guys have been arguing all day!" Riley says. "And we're all fed up with it! So either stop arguing or go out and don't come back until we've at least solved this problem!" "What are we supposed to do?!" Aaron asks. "I don't know. . .go and get groceries." Riley says. "We already got groceries." the two say. "Then go get more!" Riley says. "Just stop arguing for God's sake." The two shrug and walk toward the garage, leaving the other Rangers to cheer in relief that they don't have to listen to them argue anymore.

Aaron and Tosha drive off in the Bio Force Truck, both glaring at each other. "You just have to go and argue don't you?!" Tosha says. "Always annoying the others and forcing them to throw us out!" "Oh and you're being so calm and trying not to fight!" Aaron says. "You know maybe if you were being as smart and cautious as you always say you were, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with!" "What's that supposed to mean?!" Tosha asks. "If you had seen that attack coming," Aaron says, "we could have avoided it and we wouldn't be where we are now!" "Well maybe you should have been more cautious too!" Tosha says. "You're always just charging at stuff recklessly without thinking! And I always have to be there to bail you out! Its always been like that!" Aaron looks at Tosha with an angry look. "You know what Tosha?!" he asks. "What?!" Tosha asks. "My life would be so easier if I didn't have you always criticizing me!" Aaron says. "Oh really?!" Tosha says. "Yeah really!" Aaron says. "Fine then." Tosha says, and she pulls the Bio Force Truck to the side of the road and stops. She gets out of the car and slams the door. "Then you're on your own now macho man!" she says. "And you know what? My life would be so much easier too if I didn't have to always save your reckless ass from trouble! I wish I never stopped to save you from those thugs!" She walks off in a huff. Aaron scoots over to the driver's seat and looks back at her. He opens his mouth to say something, but then blows it off. He prepares to drive off, but gives a sad look. Meanwhile, Tosha stops and briefly peers back at the truck as Aaron drives off, but then keeps walking.

Inside the Command Center, Maddox is going over information on the main supercomputer, when she finally pulls up a picture of the man who was attacked before. "Rangers?!" she calls out. "I think I got something." Colt, Riley, Shelby, John and Jordan all walk in. "What's up Colonel?" Colt asks. "Is this the guy the Syndicate was attacking back there?" she asks. John nods. "That's him alright." he says. "Well this guy is quite the person to be after." Maddox says. "His name is Wei Zhenya. He's an ambassador from China and according to this he's in town to participate in an international peace conference that's supposed to start today." "So I'm guessing the Syndicate is just trying to wipe out a bunch of bigshots then." Colt says. "That must be it." Jordan says. "Wait." Riley says. "But if that's the case, then why would they use a mutant commander who can swap bodies? That seems like an ability they would use for very specific purposes." "Like what?" Shelby asks. "Well," John says, "just before we stopped him, there was a Serpenteroid holding Wei and it looked like that mutant was trying to do something back there. It was like he wanted to switch bodies between the Serpenteroid and Wei." "But why would the Syndicate want to have their soldiers switch bodies with politicians?" Colt asks. "Easy." Riley says. "Imagine what the Syndicate could do if all of the world's leaders were loyal to them." "Then they would have essentially conquered the Earth!" Jordan says. "Indirectly and simply through politics, but they'd still technically control us." "That must be what they're after then." John said. Maddox nods. "I'll try to figure out where this peace conference is." she says. "Hopefully we can intercept the Syndicate. And if we can't, we can only hope to stop them before they accomplish their goal." The Rangers nod. "I'm worried about Aaron and Tosha though." Jordan says. "They were both at each other's throats. Perhaps throwing them out wasn't a good idea." Riley smiles. "Don't worry Jordan." he says. "Aaron and Tosha have been friends for years. They wouldn't let something like this kill their friendship."

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara walks up to Darkarus. "It looks like the Rangers may be onto your little plan after all General!" she says mockingly. She chuckles a bit. Darkarus glares at her. "Shut up!" he says. "I won't let them interfere! I'll send down some Reptilitrons to distract them!"

Tosha is walking through the city, thinking to herself. As she does, her argument with Aaron continues to echo in her head. She shakes her head.

Then Tosha flashes back to when she first met Aaron. The scenes of her saving Aaron from a group of thugs, followed by Aaron acting hostile toward her are shown. As she snaps back, she smiles a bit.

Aaron is driving through the city, not too far from the sidewalk, when he passes by an alley and stops right next to it. He smiles a bit as he thinks back.

Aaron remembers meeting Tosha in a similar-looking alley. His flashback shows Tosha scaring off the thugs beating him up, followed by the two introducing themselves and leaving to have lunch, the audio all inaudible.

Aaron smiles a bit again. He's about to drive away, when the door suddenly opens up. He gasps in shock as he turns to his left, where he sees a group of Reptilitrons attacking him. One of them grabs him and pulls him out. Aaron gasps as he's thrown across the ground, and groans as he gets to his feet, standing against a group of Reptilitrons. He takes out his Bio Morpher, ready to Morph, but then hesitates, wondering what to do.

Then Aaron hears a battle cry, and looks behind him. Tosha is running forward and quickly jumps right at the Reptilitrons and starts fighting them. "Tosha?" Aaron says. Tosha grabs a Reptilitron's arm and as she's holding it back, she turns to Aaron. "What are you waiting for macho man?" she asks. "Come on!" "Oh." Aaron says. "Right!" He runs forward and joins the fight.

Tosha retreats back as she ducks at two slashes as two Reptilitrons swing at her. As one of the Reptilitrons launches itself at her, she quickly punches it in the face, the force of the punch pushing it back and causing it to bump into the other. Tosha looks at her fist in disbelief. Then she turns around as three more Repilitrons attack her, and she quickly blocks two blows before pushing back and knocking her attackers away.

Aaron flips under a Reptilitron's slash and kicks it in the back, knocking it forward. Then he turns around and as four more Repitiltrons attack him and as one slashes at him, he quickly drops the blow and strips away its sword, using it to slash his four attackers down.

With the Repilitrons defeated, Aaron takes a sigh of relief and starts panting a bit. Tosha walks up to him, smiling a bit. "Had to save your ass again macho man!" she says. Aaron glares at her, but smiles. "Yeah yeah yeah." he says sarcastically. "I saw you were hesitating back there though." Tosha says. "The Aaron I know would have probably charged right at those guys. What was up with that?" Aaron still keeps his back to her. "Well," he says, "you know. You got to be careful with this kind of stuff." Tosha laughs a bit. "Okay that was funny." she said. "Now tell me the truth!" "No I'm serious." Aaron says. "You always have to be careful. Especially if. . .you're trying to take care of someone else's body." Tosha looks at Aaron in a bit of shock. "What?" she asks. "You were trying to protect me or something?" "Of course!" Aaron says. "I mean. . .you've had to protect me a lot of the time. Maybe its time I returned the favor." Tosha looks down, smiling widely now. "I see." she says. She walks up to Aaron and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." she says. "I guess you aren't nearly as reckless as I say you are." Aaron smirks. "Sorry for what I said back there." he says. "I really am." "I'm sorry too." Tosha says. The two smile at each other. Then Aaron's Morpher goes off and Tosha takes it out. "What's up Colonel?" she asks.

At the Command Center, Maddox speaks to Aaron and Tosha over the communicator. "We've found out about the Syndicate's plan!" she says.

Tosha listens in on the Morpher and Aaron listens in. "We're on our way!" Tosha says. She looks at Aaron and Aaron nods, the two racing off.

Inside the Avery Park Civic Center, Double Jester is attacking the politicians with the Reptilitrons as the Serpenteroids attempt to snag them. Double Jester laughs to himself. As the Serpenteroids start holding the politicians in place, Double Jester puts his hands together. "Don't worry humans!" he says. "This will only hurt for a little while!" He laughs loudly, but then, right behind him, the wall breaks open and he's quickly blown back and hits one of the desks in the room. The Rangers all walk in, wielding their blasters. "Rangers?!" Double Jester says. "Looks like we were right!" Riley says. "Using a peace conference to try and take over the world?!" Colt says. "That's a low even for you!" Tosha angrily points forward. "You think you can just switch our bodies and then get away with it?!" she asks angrily. "Switch us back now!" Aaron demands. Double Jester laughs. "You really want to be switched back?!" he asks. "Well then you'll have to beat me first!" John smirks. "That doesn't sound too hard." he says. Tosha turns to Aaron. "Don't hold back on this fight Aaron." she says. "Go all out!" Aaron nods. "Right!" he says. Tosha and Aaron take out their Morphers and hold them up at the ready. "Ready?!" the call out. The others hold up theirs. "Ready!" they respond. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activations switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!"

As the seven Rangers Morph, their full Morphing Sequences are shown together in split-screen. They go into roll call.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron (in Tosha's body) starts to say.

The Rangers' roll call suddenly stops abruptly as everyone looks at Aaron in confusion. "Huh?" Aaron says. Then he looks down and remembers. "Oh right!"

"I mean the Bold Soldier!" Aaron (in Tosha's body) continues. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"Today I'm the Strong Soldier!" Tosha (in Aaron's body) says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

Aaron and Tosha hold their hands out. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil with the strength of 1000 men!" they say. "Power Rangers. . ." The others join in calling out "Bio Force!" as they strike the final pose.

The Rangers take out their weapons. "Attack!" Aaron and Tosha say together, and the Rangers charge forward. Shelby and Riley open fire with their weapons, shooting down several of the Reptilitrons. In the midst of the confusion, the politicians are freed and quickly run out of the exits. The Rangers keep moving forward, and soon the Syndicate's forces retreat back until they're forced just outside of the civic center.

The Rangers keep charging forward. Double Jester points forward. "Get them!" he says and the Serpenteroids and Reptilitrons charge forward. As the other Rangers engage the foot soldiers, Tosha and Aaron slash right through a few of them before going right at Double Jester. "Let's go all out Aaron!" Tosha says. "Right!" Aaron responds. "Bio Fighter Mode!" the two call out, and in a quick flash of energy, they immediately transform into Bio Fighter Mode and attack Double Jester.

As the two near Double Jester, Aaron locks Tosha's Lance on the ground and launches himself at the mutant. He quickly throws both his feet forward and kicks Double Jester right in the chest, knocking him back. As Aaron lands, he chuckles a bit. "I always wanted to do that!" he says. Tosha runs past him and quickly hits Double Jester with a barrage of attacks with Aaron's Axe. Double Jester quickly takes the hits, then Aaron comes up behind him and slashes him hard with the Bio Lance. Double Jester growls. "Don't think you can beat me that easily!" he says, and he holds out his hands aimed at both Aaron and Tosha and hits them with energy blasts. The two are pushed back, but their Bio Fighter Armor holds firm and they stay on their feet. Thinking fast, Tosha holds up Aaron's Axe. "Hey Aaron!" she says and tosses Aaron's Axe toward him. Getting the idea, Aaron nods and tosses Tosha's Lance to her. "Catch!" he says. Double Jester is forced to duck as the Bio Lance barely misses hitting him and the two Rangers catch their respective weapons. Aaron quickly takes to the offense with his Bio Axe, slashing Double Jester rapidly. Tosha comes up behind him and lunges her Bio Lance forward. He grabs it and Tosha quickly flings him around a few times until he's in the air. Aaron then jumps up and slashes him one last time with his Bio Axe while in midair. Double Jester groans as he hits the ground, and the two Rangers come together. "Let's finish him now!" Aaron says. Tosha nods. The two hold out their weapons as the slots on the back extend out. The two insert their Bio Tags inside. "Bio Tags!" they call out. "Set!" The blades of the two Rangers glow white as they charge with energy and then the two quickly throw two slash attacks at Double Jester. The two attacks come together to form a powerful attack that quickly cuts right through Double Jester, who groans in pain as he falls forward and then vanishes in a fiery explosion. As Double Jester vanishes, Tosha and Aaron's bodies flash green very briefly.

The two Rangers look toward their victory. "That takes care of that!" the person in the Yellow Ranger's body says. "You don't mess with the macho man!" the Green Ranger says. Then the two look at each other in confusion.

A few feet away from the two, the other Rangers finish defeating the remaining foot soldiers, then look toward their friends.

"Huh?!" the two Rangers say. "I'm Yellow again!" Tosha says. "And I'm Green!" Aaron says. "That means. . ." "WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" the two say together and they drop their weapons before embracing in a big hug, laughing. "Ow!" Tosha says, and pushes Aaron back. "Why do you hug so hard macho man?!" and she elbows Aaron in the stomach. "OW!" Aaron says. The other Rangers run up. Jordan chuckles a bit. "That's our Aaron and Tosha!" she says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus growls. "That incompetent jester!" he says. "I always knew he was useless!" He turns to Cassara. "I told you your plan was terrible Lieutenant!" he says. Cassara looks at him in disbelief. "My plan?!" she says. "But it was. . ." "SILENCE!" Darkarus says. "You had a mission and you failed! I'll be reporting this to His Majesty! Now just make him big or whatever! You've already failed!" He walks off in a huff. Cassara glares at him. "That asshole!" she says, and she takes out the laser control blaster, aiming it forward.

Double Jester is zapped with the _Great Chimaera_ 's lasers and laughs as he grows to giant size. The Rangers all look up. "These guys just don't give up!" Tosha says. Aaron steps forward and takes out his Morpher. "Its Zord time Colonel!" he says.

Maddox nods at Aaron's message, and then turns toward the keyboard. She types in the code to launch the Zords.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Rangers' 14 Zords are deployed. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED_!" the voice announces.

As the Rangers' Zords arrive, Aaron mans his Bio Jet, while Tosha mans her Battle Cannon. The two along with Colt and John engage their Morphers to their control panels. Aaron, Tosha and Colt hit the "*" keys on their Morphers, while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED_!" the voice announces.

The final shot of the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown, followed by the shot of the Rangers arriving in the cockpit and the Ultrazord posing. "Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers call out.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against Double Jester, who laughs. "You think such a big hunk of metal can take me down?!" he says. "Take this!" He runs over toward the Bio Ultrazord and punches it. The punch does nothing as the Bio Ultrazord just stands there, unaffected. Double Jester gasps and then looks up at the Bio Ultrazord. "Uh oh!" he says. "Take this!" Aaron says. The Bio Ultrazord slashes Double Jester with its Saber and knocks him back a few feet. The mutant groans as he's knocked back. "Lasers!" Tosha says, and the Bio Ultrazord hits Double Jester with a barrage of laser fire. Double Jester is knocked back further. "Full Power!" the Rangers say together. The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear, the four slashing Double Jester. Then the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out and fires its powerful energy blast at Double Jester, who groans as he's overtaken by the blast and turns around, groaning as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord poses at its victory.

Aaron and Tosha are walking through the city together, the other Rangers walking behind them. "I guess you finally did kind of save me for once after all." Tosha says. "Its about time." Aaron rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever." he says. Tosha chuckles. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Riley calls up to them. Tosha nods. "Sure!" she says. "Let's have steak!" Aaron looks at her. "Are you mocking me?!" he asks, half-smiling. "Maybe!" Tosha says, and the two run off. The other Rangers smile. "Those two will probably never stop arguing." Jordan says. "True." Riley says. "But they can't live without each other. That's for sure!" Aaron keeps chasing Tosha as the camera pans to the sky.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Ragnos is in his private quarters. His sword is in his hand as he's scraping a stone against it, sharpening it. "I've allowed the Rangers to cause trouble for too long now." he says. "Its time I take matters into my own hands." He grips his sword with two hands and quickly turns around, slashing a small metal pole behind him. The pole looks okay at first, but then the upper part falls down, showing that Ragnos' slash had cut it cleanly in half. Ragnos chuckles to himself. "I'm your next opponent Rangers!" he says, and he laughs as we fade to black. 


	51. The Wrath of Ragnos Part 1

The Wrath of Ragnos Part 1

The Bio Flyer Megazord is battling two giant Armoroids in the city. It slashes at one with its swords, but the other attacks it from behind. John and Jordan's cockpits shutter. "Two against one?!" Jordan says. "This is hardly fair!" "Just hang in there Jordan." John says.

Meanwhile on the ground, the five core Rangers are battling Reptilitrons. Watching the battle is a purple and silver-colored gangster-like mohawked mutant, with two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids behind him. As the Rangers quickly defeat the remaining Reptilitrons, the mutant and his remaining forces move forward. "Let's go all out!" Colt says. He holds out his Bio Morpher and hits his activation switch. As he does, the Rangers call out "Bio Fighter Mode!" and the Rangers immediately activate Bio Fighter Mode, the five transforming immediately in a flash of energy. "Attack!" Colt says and the Rangers charge forward. The mutant points forward and his forces attack as well. As the forces engage, Shelby and Riley each fight two Serpenteroids, Tosha and Aaron each engage an Armoroid and Colt takes on the mutant.

"Charge!" John says, and the Bio Flyer Megazord immediately charges at the two Armoroids, engaging them in close combat. It comes in between them, and slashes the two down with its swords.

Shelby ducks as the two Serpenteroids slash at her from above. She flips under another attack, and as she does, she draws her Electro Sword in an underhanded grip and quickly slashes at one. Then she turns around and open fires with her Bio Sniper, hitting both and stunning them. Then she charges forward, with her Electro Sword glowing white with energy. She slashes both as she passes by, then quickly turns around and fires two charged blasts at her opponents. The two quickly vanish in a fiery explosion as they're hit.

Aaron flips over the Armoroid's spear as it slashes at his feet. Then as he lands, the two lock weapons as they both attack. Aaron breaks the lock and slashes the Armoroid across the chest, causing it to retreat. The Armoroid responds as it rapidly attacks Aaron, who manages to parry a few of his attacks before manages to counterattack and knock it off guard. He quickly flip-kicks the Armoroid, causing it to retreat back, and with his Bio Axe glowing white with energy, Aaron charges forward and quickly slashes the Armoroid. Taking the hit, the Armoroid groans in pain as he falls forward and vanishes in an explosion.

Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow in a defensive position, using it as a shield to block the two Serpenteroids' attacks against him. Then he pushes back and the force of the push knocks the Serpenteroids back a few feet. Riley then takes to the offense, charging forward and using his Bio Crossbow as a melee weapon, striking his two opponents with it as he engages them. He ducks at a blow from one as it charges at him, then he turns around and fires several shots at it. Taken by surprise, the Serpenteroid is overcome from the attack and goes down in a fiery explosion. Riley then engages the other Serpenteroid, exchanging blows with it in close combat. Riley manages to score a jump kick on the Serpenteroid, knocking it back a few feet, and after landing on his back, Riley open fires with his Bio Crossbow and hits the Serpenteroid with a barrage of fire. Taking the hits, the Serpenteroid groans and falls backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Tosha and her Armoroid lock spears as they engage in close combat. Tosha pushes forward with her Bio Lance and hits the Armoroid in the face with the shaft of her Lance. The Armoroid retreats back and Tosha locks her Bio Lance on the ground and uses it to launch herself at the Armoroid in a jump-kick. As the Armoroid retreats back further, Tosha charges forward, the blade of her Lance glowing white with energy. She slashes the Armroid four times in an "X" shape and then as she pushes him back, she throws her Lance right at the Armoroid. The Lance pieces right through his body and the Armoroid drops his spear. He clutches his stomach and groans in pain as he falls backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

As Colt launches himself at the mutant, he hits his Battlizer Morpher on his right wrist and activates his Battlizer. "Battlizer Mode!" he says. The mutant attacks Colt, wielding a large switchblade-like sword. Colt ducks under the blow, and hits the first switch to activate his bladed mode, extending his two blades from his arms. He engages the mutant in close combat, blocking each of his attacks with his own blades. The two go evenly matched as they slash at each other, knocking each other back. The mutant growls and fires an energy blast at Colt. Thinking fast, Colt hits the third switch on his Battlizer Morpher and activates Shield Mode. His shield quickly appears from his Morpher and blocks the blast, sending it back at the mutant, and knocking it off its feet.

"Take this Rangers!" one of the Armoroids says, and the two cross their spears together and fire their combo energy blast attack right at the Bio Flyer Megazord. "Thrusters!" Jordan says, and the engines of the Bio Flyer Megazord kick in. The Megazord takes flight and dodges the energy attack. "Full Power!" John and Jordan say together, and the Bio Flyer Megazord flies down toward the two Armoroids, spinning rapidly with its blades pointed forward. It flies right through the two Armoroids, slashing them both and then lands on the ground a few feet behind them. The two groan as they drop their spears and fall backwards, vanishing in fiery explosions. The Bio Flyer Megazord poses at its victory.

"Final Mode!" Colt says, and his wings extend from his back as his Battlizer Sword appears in his hand. He charges at the mutant, who fires an energy blast at him to stop him, but Colt just walks through it. He reaches the mutant, and with one slash, he cuts through the mutant's sword. The mutant gasps in shock. Colt kicks the mutant back and causes it to retreat back. "Battlizer!" Colt says. "Bio Battle Strike!" With four slashes, Colt creates a star and launches it at the mutant. The mutant groans as they attack cuts right through it and Colt turns around, posing as the mutant turns around and falls backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus and Cassara are watching the end of the battle. Darkarus groans. "Those Rangers are annoying!" he says. "I never thought they'd be this much trouble!" Cassara just chuckles as she looks at him. Behind them, Agolian is sitting in his throne. "Cassara!" he says. The two turn back at him. "Yes Your Majesty?" she asks. "Inform General Ragnos that I request his presence here." Agolian says. "He wants to fight the Rangers himself! Its time we let him!" Cassara gasps. "Ragnos my Lord?" she asks. "But he's a General! He shouldn't have to trouble himself with fighting them!" "Did I ask for your opinion?" Agolian asks angrily. "No my Lord." Cassara says. "Good!" Agolian says. "Now go get Ragnos!" Cassara bows. "Yes my Lord!" she says and walks off. Darkarus laughs as he watches her.

Cassara walks up to Ragnos' private quarters. "Gen-" she begins, but then as she peers in, she sees Ragnos standing by himself with his sword raised in front of him. "Today," Ragnos says, "I will destroy the Rangers myself! And as Prince Sion watches from Hell, I'll be showing him why I should have commanded the invasion all along!" Cassara gasps as she sees him. "What is he talking about?" she asks. "He talks as if he was the one who killed Sion." Then it hits her. She walks in. "General Ragnos." she says. Ragnos gasps as he turns around. "Oh Lieutenant." he says. "What do you want?" "His Majesty requests your presence on the bridge." Cassara says. Ragnos sheaths his sword. "Right." he says and he walks past Cassara toward the bridge. Cassara looks at him with shock.

Ragnos arrives on the bridge and walks in front of Agolian's throne. He kneels down. "Your Majesty!" he says. "Rise." Agolian says and Ragnos gets to his feet. "The Rangers are proving to be quite the challenge for us." Agolian says. "As the Syndicate's biggest champion, you are clearly the one with the most skill to defeat them." Ragnos nods. Cassara watches from the outside. She just shakes her head. "It is an honor to take up such a task Your Majesty!" Ragnos says. "Today, the Rangers will regret the day they ever attempted to cross the Syndicate Space Empire!" "Go then." Agolian says. "And don't return until the Rnagers are dead!" Ragnos nods and walks off the bridge. He passes by Cassara, who keeps staring at him.

On the training grounds of the Bio Base, John is training with Shelby. The two are using John's two Sky Swords and practicing close combat. John is beating Shelby down as she's forced onto the defense. John manages to score a strike on her side, careful to stop his blade from actually hitting her. Shelby gasps a bit, but keeps on fighting, managing to throw a few attacks at John and forcing him to defend himself. She manages to score a strike near his face, stopping her blade from actually hitting him as well, and he smiles. The other Rangers walk in as they stop training. "Hey guys." Jordan says. "You two have been training pretty hard the past few days." "Shelby didn't even train this hard in boot camp." Riley says, and everyone laughs a bit. "Anyway," Tosha says, "Colonel figured we needed a break. So Riley, Aaron, Jordan and I are catching a movie." "And I'm going for a walk and grabbing something to eat." Colt says. "You two up for it?" Shelby and John nod. "Yeah!" Shelby says. "Sure." John says. "I'll go with you Colt. Just let me get changed real quick." "Me too!" Shelby says. "I've been wanting to see that new Marvel movie that's come out!" The Rangers all start walking toward the exit, talking to each other in inaudible dialogue.

In the city, Akihiro is walking with his arms crossed. He's smiling to himself. As he walks past a flight of stairs, he doesn't notice Ragnos walking down and coming up behind him. "Fancy seeing you just walking about." Ragnos says. Taken by surprise, Akihiro turns around, facing Ragnos. "Akihiro Hayashi." Ragnos says. Akihiro smirks. "What do you want old man?" he asks. "Here to give me another slap on the wrist for misusing one of your precious mutants?"

Ragnos growls as he draws his sword and he begins walking toward Akihiro, who raises one of his eyebrows in confusion. Growling again, Ragnos energizes his sword as it glows blue with energy and launches an attack at Akihiro. Thinking fast, Akihiro holds up his arms and quickly transforms to his mutant form to block the attack. The force proves too much for him and he gets blown back and hits a pile of empty crates as he lands on his back, groaning in pain. Ragnos chuckles. "Pathetic." he says. "Even with that power the Syndicate has given you, you still have yet to defeat the Rangers." Akihiro chuckles as he gets to his feet. "Wrong." he says. "I could have defeated those morons long ago. I simply choose not to. Its all part of the game I'm playing!" "Well your game is over!" Ragnos says demandingly. "Today I'm taking on the Rangers, and you're going to help me in sending them to Hell." "Aww." Akihiro says sarcastically. "But I'm having too much fun playing my game. Do I really have to?" Ragnos holds up his sword right at Akihiro's throat. "If you refuse to help me," he says, "then you will die. I was the one who ultimately gave you that power. And I can take it and a lot more away with you in just a few seconds!" Akihiro laughs, and attempts to surprise Ragnos as he draws his own sword and attempts to slash at him. But Ragnos quickly guesses him and knocks his attack off-guard, disarming him and knocking him down to his knees. He holds Akihiro's hand behind his back and his sword at his neck. "You think you can defeat me?" Ragnos asks threateningly. Akihiro groans a bit in frustration. "Fine." he says and he raises his hands up as Ragnos lets him stand. "But what do you have in mind?" he asks. "Those guys are actually a lot smarter than you know." Ragnos laughs. "True." he says. "But they haven't faced someone of my strength!" Akihiro chuckles. "I see." he says.

Colt and John are sitting in a restaurant having dinner. The two are silent as they eat, hardly even looking at each other. Colt finally speaks up. "There's been something I wanted to ask you." Colt says. "Shoot." John says. "You have been training with Shelby a lot more frequently." Colt says. "In fact, it seems like you've been training more than you ever did when you first showed up, and that's saying something. Why?" John sighs a bit. "You really want to know?" he asks. Colt nods. "I'm honestly worried right now." John says. "About what?" Colt asks. "Isn't it odd how we're still just fighting regular mutants even though the leader of the whole Syndicate is now leading the invasion?" John asks. "I mean, nothing's changed. Its like we're still fighting the prince." "So why train harder then?" Colt says. "What if the Syndicate's planning something huge?" John says. "We need to be prepared." Colt smiles a bit. "You're still worrying too much." Colt says. "I don't care if we have to eventually fight the Emperor himself. We'll just defeat him too." John chuckles a bit. "That's just like you." he says. "I just hope that kind of spirit doesn't get us killed."

At the mall's movie theater, the other Rangers are walking out. Right above the theater's entrance reads _Marvel's Fantastic 4._ "That was pretty good." Aaron says. "Human Torch was kind of off though." "I thought it was amazing!" Jordan says. "Not sure how I feel." Riley says. "I didn't really get the same realistic and dramatic feel that the comics had." "Well can't we at least agree that it's a lot better than all the ones Fox made?" Tosha asks. "YES!" everyone says happily. As they keep walking, Shelby trails behind.

Colt and John walk out of the restaurant. "Well that was really good I'll admit." John says. "Yeah, but I don't think anything beats Riley's cooking." Colt says. "Indeed." John says. "We should get back now." He starts walking one way, but Colt pulls him back. "What's the hurry to get home?" he asks. "You've been working yourself too hard! Let's go and enjoy the day off!" John looks at him in confusion, but before he can ask, two women walk up to them, one blonde and the other dark-haired. "Hi boys." the blonde says. Colt smiles as he looks at them. "Hey girls." he says. "My name's Hannah ." the blonde says. "And this is my friend Grace." "Hi!" Grace says. "I'm Colt." Colt says. "And this is John!" "What are two hotties like you doing out here tonight?" Hannah asks. John looks confused. "Hotties?" he asks, but Colt stops him. "Oh you know." Colt says. "Just doing stuff here and there." "Sounds like fun." Hannah says. "Mind if we join you?" "Love it!" Colt says. John looks at him in confusion again. "Huh?!" he says. Colt holds his hand out and lets Hannah take it. "Come on." he says. Grace takes John's hand. "I guess you're my date then cutie!" she says. "Uhh. . .Colt?!" John says awkwardly. "Just go with it man!" Colt says. "Loosen up!" "Come on!" Grace says and she drags John behind him.

Ragnos is standing in the _Relentless Rogue_ with Akihiro. Pictures of each of the Rangers are on the viewing screen at the front of the cockpit. First Colt's photo appears. "Colt Manning." Ragnos says. "The last surviving Falronian and the Rangers' leader." Next Riley's photo appears. "Riley Sheppard. Former pupil to one of our own and an elite soldier." Aaron's photo. "Aaron Richards. Orphaned at a young age and makes up for lack of intelligence with brute strength." Akihiro smirks at that comment. Tosha's photo appears. "Tosha Meyer. A war survivor and a bold one at that." John's photo. "John Goldsworthy. The last of the Elite Squad that stood in our way for so long." Akihiro glares at the photo. Jordan's photo. "Jordan Goldsworthy. A former bodyguard and highly spirited." Ragnos looks back at Akihiro. "Eliminating these six is our mission." he says. "What about the pink one?" Akihiro says, and he gestures toward the screen, where Shelby's photo appears. Ragnos chuckles. "She's merely a politician's child." he says. "She's too weak and insignificant to pose any threat to us!" Akihiro chuckles. "Never thought you would be one to underestimate an opponent old man." he says. Ragnos growls. "Your part in this plan is to simply do as I say!" he says. "Not ask questions!" Akihiro smirks. "Whatever." he says. Ragnos pushes past him. "Far too long have I simply stayed back and let other people do the dirty work!" Ragnos says. "Now I will show the universe exactly why I am the greatest warrior they have ever known!" He walks out. Akihiro crosses his arms and laughs before following him.

Riley, Shelby, Tosha, Aaron and Jordan are sitting down in the food court of the mall having dinner. "I keep telling you it was great!" Jordan says. "But you don't understand Jordan." Riley argues. "The comics weren't just about superheroes fighting bad guys. They showed them facing real-world problems and tried to be more realistic." "But who wants to see that in a comic book movie?" Aaron says. As the three keep arguing, Tosha turns to Shelby, who's silently eating and thinking to herself. "You okay Shelby?" Tosha asks. "You're being a little too quiet." "Just thinking." Shelby says, sounding incredibly preoccupied. "About what?" Tosha asks. "Just something John said." Shelby says. "What did he say?" Tosha asks. "He just said something about a calm before the storm." Shelby says. "Like he's worried that the Syndicate has something big planned and they're only doing the same old mutant attacks just to keep us distracted." Tosha chuckles. "That's just John being cautious and paranoid." she says. "Just like he always is." Shelby just tilts her head a bit and keeps eating. Tosha turns back and joins the argument Riley, Aaron and Jordan are having. Shelby keeps thinking to himself.

Colt and John ride up next to an apartment complex on the Bio Force Motorcycles, Hannah and Grace riding with them. The four take off their helmets. "Is this your place ladies?" Colt asks. "Sure is!" Hannah says. "Thanks for the fun time boys!" She gives Colt a kiss on the cheek. Colt smiles a bit. "Anything for a pretty lady." he says. Hannah giggles. "Can't wait till next time then!" Meanwhile, Grace snuggles up against John and hugs him a bit. "I had a fun time John." she says. John blushes a bit. "So did I." he says happily but awkwardly. Grace kisses him on the cheek, and John just looks away as his face turns bright red. The two girls dismount the bikes and wave to John and Colt as they walk away. "See you guys next time!" Grace says. "Be sure to call us!" Hannah says. "Will do!" Colt says. John just waves awkwardly. The two watch until the girls disappear, then John looks at Colt. "Can we go home now?" he asks eagerly. Colt laughs. "You just had a nice date without even expecting it," Colt says, "and all you can still think about is going home? You really need to get out more!" He pulls on his helmet and rides off. John chuckles a bit. "Obviously Jordan never told you I'm awkward around girl!" he says, and he pulls on his helmet too and follows Colt.

The other five Rangers are now driving back to the Bio Base. Tosha's driving, Riley's in the front and Jordan, Shelby and Aaron are in the back. "You need to stop being so nervous Shelby." Aaron says. "Yeah seriously." Jordan says. "Obviously the Emperor is no better than his son." Aaron says. "I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually retreat." "I never thought I'd say this," Riley says, "but I think Aaron's right. Even if the Syndicate gets angry, we've managed to defeat some of their most powerful fighters. I highly doubt they have anything stronger than that giant robot we had to defeat." "Exactly!" Jordan says. "So there really is no need to worry." Shelby shrugs. "I guess." she says. As Tosha turns a corner, someone suddenly walks up from the left and stands in front, barring the truck's path. Tosha and Riley gasp and Tosha slams on the breaks, bringing the truck to a screeching halt, stopping a few feet in front of Ragnos. Ragnos just stares at the Rangers as they get out of the truck and stand against him. "Syndicate!" Jordan says. Ragnos draws his sword, which is glowing with white energy, and he swings it at the Rangers, sending a huge energy slash at them. The five quickly jump out of the way and it goes flying past them, hitting a building right behind them. The force of the slash causes the entire building to break apart and collapse. The Rangers gasp as they see this. "Who's this guy?!" Tosha asks. Ragnos growls and starts walking toward the Rangers very slowly. The other Rangers all gasp and start running to the left.

As Ragnos rounds the corner and keeps walking toward the Rangers, blaster fire hits the ground in front of him. Colt and John ride up on their motorcycles and meet the other Rangers, their blasters drawn. "Colt!" Riley says. "John!" The two Rangers dismount their bikes and take off their helmets. Ragnos walks up to the seven Rangers and stops a few feet away. As John sees Ragnos' his eyes widen with horror. "That's Ragnos!" he says, sounding shocked. "Who?" Colt asks. "Ragnos." John says, still speaking in shock. "He's said to be the Syndicate's greatest warrior. The strongest warrior in the universe!" "Strongest in the universe?!" Jordan says, sounding terrified. Shelby looks terrified as well, while Riley just looks rather cautious but confident. Colt, Aaron and Tosha look unafraid and completely confident. "Rangers." Ragnos says. "At long last we've finally met in person!" "Can't say we're excited!" Aaron says. Ragnos chuckles. "In all my years of battling with the Syndicate," he says, "I've fought and killed many warriors in battle. You seven hardly even pale in comparison to me!" "We'll see about that!" Tosha says. "Guys," John says, "keep your guard up. This guy is on a whole different level compared to what we've faced before." Colt nods and takes out both his Bio Tag and Morpher. "Ready?!" he says as he holds up his Bio Tag. "Ready!" the others say as they hold up theirs at the ready. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!"

The seven Rangers' complete Morphing Sequences are shown in a seven-way split-screened effect as they Morph.

Immediately after this, it cuts to the Rangers' Bio Fighter Mode Sequence as they transform to Bio Fighter Mode. As they do, the Rangers are heard calling out "Bio Fighter Mode!"

The Rangers quickly draw their weapons, ready to fight. Ragnos holds his sword pointed directly at the Rangers, gripping it with both hands. "Attack!" Colt says, and the Rangers charge forward.

Heading up the attack, Colt slashes at Ragnos, who quickly blocks his attack. The other Rangers surround him and each of them attempt to attack him, but Ragnos moves incredibly fast and slashes all of them before they can even land a blow. Aaron clutches his shoulder. "His attacks are cutting right through our Bio Fighter Armor!" he says. Ragnos laughs and keeps attacking the Rangers. In several swift movements, he slashes down first Riley, Aaron, Tosha, Colt and then Jordan before moving to attack Shelby. Shelby gasps, but John quickly comes up and uses his two Sky Swords to block Ragnos' attack. Ragnos growls and keeps pushing down as John tries to hold him back, but Ragnos' strength soon proves too much for him and his attack cuts right through John's defense and he slashes him across the chest. John groans as he takes the hit. "John!" Shelby says, and she tries to aim her Bio Sniper at Ragnos, who simply knocks her off-guard and pushes her out of the way. "Out of my way weakling!" he says and he moves to attack John. He slashes at John rapidly, John barely able to defend himself, and then after knocking him off-guard, Ragnos slashes John in an upward slash and sends him flying back. Shelby rushes to his side as the other Rangers join them. "John!" she says. "You okay?" John nods. Ragnos laughs and energizes his sword again. He sends an energy slash at the seven Rangers, who are blown away by the force and knocked off their feet. The Rangers all groan as they struggle up, although Shelby remains on her knees. "We can't keep fighting like this." Riley says. "We need to retreat and regroup." Colt says. "Right!" the other Rangers say. The Rangers start to back away, Jordan and Riley firing their weapons at Ragnos to distract him. Shelby remains on her knees, however, hardly able to move as she gasps in pain. "Shelby!" John says, and helps her to her feet, Shelby being forced to hold onto him for support.

Just as the Rangers are rounding the corner to retreat, Akihiro walks up behind them in his Mutant Form, barring their only escape route. The Rangers all gasp as they stop and Akihiro laughs as he crosses his arms. "Can't let you leave just yet Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "The fun's only just started!" The Rangers all gasp. "Akihiro!" Riley says. Akihiro draws his own sword and chuckles before charging into the fight.

Akihiro engages Riley, Jordan, Tosha and Aaron in battle. The four are taken by surprise and are quickly beaten down. Meanwhile, Ragnos attacks Colt, John and Shelby. "John!" Shelby says again. "Stay back Shelby!" John says, and he and Colt fight Ragnos. Ragnos slashes John across the chest and kicks him back. Then he energizes his sword and slashes John again, causing John to fly back. He lands in front of Shelby, who rushes to his side. "John!" she says. Ragnos turns to Colt, who's charging at him. Colt holds up his right wrist with his Battlizer Morpher on and hits the activation button. "Battlizer!" he says and he immediately hits the fourth switch, taking on his Final Mode. He attacks Ragnos with his Battlizer Sword, but Ragnos quickly gains the upper hand, hitting Colt with a series of slashes that Colt's only barely able to withstand the attacks. Colt launches himself at Ragnos and attempts to kick him, but Ragnos quickly blocks the kick and knocks Colt against the side of a car. Colt groans, but quickly recovers. He charges at Ragnos, his wings kicking in and he takes flight, attempting to attack Ragnos from above. But Ragnos quickly guesses his movement and slashes at Colt as he nears him. The hit damages Colt's armor and he's knocked out of the air as he hits a stone pillar, which breaks as he hits it, smashing into several pieces. John and Shelby gasp.

Akihiro continues to beat down the other four Rangers, who attempt to surround him but he simply slashes them all down. As the four are knocked off their feet, Akihiro chuckle looks toward Ragnos' fight and chuckles. "Looks like Ragnos is serious." he says. "Looks like you're done for Johnny boy!"

Ragnos moves to finish Colt off. "No!" John says and he quickly gets to his feet, attempting to attack Ragnos from behind. "Huh?" Ragnos says and he quickly turns around and slashes John across the chest. John is knocked back against the side of a car again. Ragnos laughs. "An elite soldier." Ragnos says. "And you don't even put up something resembling a fight. Pathetic!" He attempts to move to attack John, but Shelby jumps in his way, wielding her Electro Sword. "No!" she says, and attempts to attack Ragnos, but he quickly knocks her off-guard and pushes her back. Shelby lands next to Colt, who's still dazed from his attack. "Are you okay Colt?" she asks. Colt nods, but groans as he tries to get up.

Akihiro holds out his sword as it glows gold with energy. He growls as he makes an 'X' with two slashes and launches it at Riley, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan. The three Rangers all groan as they're blown away from the force of the attack and knocked off their feet, their weapons sent flying out of their hands.

John manages to get to his feet and attacks Ragnos with his two swords again. Ragnos parries all of his attacks and quickly takes to the offense. He knocks one of John's swords away with one attack and the two lock blades, Ragnos pushing John back with his brute strength. Ragnos then grabs John by his arm and flings him to the side, causing him to go flying toward Colt and Shelby and dropping his other Sky Sword. "John!" Shelby says. Ragnos laughs as he walks up to them. "It's the end of the line now!" he says and he holds his sword out as it glows white with energy again and sends a larger energy slash at the three. The three are overcome by the force of the blast and go flying back. They hit the side of a building before falling back down, dropping out of Morph as the hit the ground. Shelby manages to get herself up, but Colt and John stay down. "Are you guys alright?!" she asks. John groans. "This guy has definitely earned his title as the strongest warrior in the universe!" John says. Then they hear screaming behind them and look back.

As Akihiro lands another attack, Riley, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan are all blown off their feet and drop out of Morph as they hit the ground. Akihiro briefly looks back at John, then chuckles. "Sorry about this Johnny boy!" he says. "NO!" John says. "DON'T DO IT!"

With four swift swings of his sword, Akihiro sends a star slash at the four Rangers. The four all groan as they attack hits them and they vanish behind a fiery explosion. As the fire and smoke clears, they are nowhere to be seen. "Riley!" Colt says. "Aaron!" "Tosha!" Shelby says. "JORDAN!" John says, sounding devastated. Akihiro walks up to where the four once were, chuckling. "That takes care of those guys." he says. "Only three remain now."

The three remaining Rangers look on in horror. "That can't be!" Shelby says. Ragnos walks up to the other three Rangers. Shelby manages to get to her feet and throws herself in front of them. "I won't let you hurt them!" she says. As Ragnos gets to Shelby, he once again just pushes her to the side. "I said stay out of my way weakling!" he says. Shelby groans as she hits the ground, Ragnos looking down at her. "You're far too weak to pose any threat to the Syndicate!" Ragnos says, then he laughs as he walks up to Colt and John, Akihiro joining him. "Colt Manning and John Goldsworthy." Ragnos says. "The two leaders of the infamous Power Rangers. And yet I crushed you like you were nothing." "Well you did have help." Akihiro says, sounding snarky. "Shut up!" Ragnos says. Colt and John look up at Ragnos, who sheathes his sword and forces the two up. "You two will be fine prizes to present to the Emperor!" he says. Colt simply spits in Ragnos' face. Ragnos groans as he takes it, then growls. "Still defiant?!" he says. Then he punches the two in the stomach and they're both knocked back from the force, falling on the ground unconscious. Shelby looks on in horror.

Ragnos walks up to the two and picks up Colt. Akihiro walks up beside him and picks up John. He laughs. "I've waited for the day I do this!" he says. "Let's go to the Emperor now Akihiro!" Ragnos says. "Yeah whatever." Akihiro says. Shelby gets to her feet again. "Wait!" she says. "What are you going to do to them?!" Ragnos just chuckles and Akihiro gives her the peace sign. "Later!" he says, and the two turn around, vanishing in a flash of energy as they teleport away.

Shelby gasps, then stands as she looks up. "John was right." she says. "This really was the calm before the storm!"

Shelby thinks back to her day earlier as she was hanging out with the other Rangers, remembering them eating in the food court and arguing about the _Marvel's Fantastic 4_ movie.

Shelby snaps back. "Colt." she says. "Riley. Aaron. Tosha. Jordan. John. They're all gone!" She falls to her knees and bangs her hands down on the ground. "This can't be happening!" she says. "It just can't! IT JUST CAN'T!" She falls down on the ground, leaning her head against the pavement and cries deeply as she weeps for the loss of her friends as we fade to black.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	52. The Wrath of Ragnos Part 2

The Wrath of Ragnos Part 2

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Ragnos and Akihiro throw Colt and John down in front of Agolian on the bridge. Colt and John are chained up. "Your Majesty." Agolian says. "I humbly present to you the leaders of the infamous Power Rangers!" Akihiro just smirks. Colt looks up at Agolian. "Majesty?" he says. "So you're the leader of the Syndicate huh? You're smaller than I expected." Darkarus walks up and steps on his head, causing him to groan in pain. "Shut your cocky mouth human!" he says. "We're not exactly in a position to be cocky Colt." John says. Colt just looks at John in disbelief. "Let's just kill them right here and right now!" Darkarus says. He snaps his fingers and points to the two Armoroids at Agolian's side. The two pull Colt and John up and Ragnos holds his sword at their throats. "Wait!" Agolian says, holding up his hand. "Huh?" Ragnos says, and looks at Agolian. "It would be far too simple and rather disappointing to simply send two people who have caused us so much trouble to Hell right here." Agolian says. "What will you have us do then?" Ragnos asks. "Execute them in full display on the surface of the Earth!" Agolian says. Colt and John look at Agolian in shock, while Ragnos and Darkarus laugh. Akihiro smirks. "That's something so cruel even I couldn't come up with it." he says. "I like it!" John just glares at Akihiro, who smiles at him sadistically.

Its late at night at the Bio Base as Shelby's with Dawson and Maddox in the command center. Maddox is at the main computer. "Anything?" Dawson asks. Maddox shakes her head. "There's no sign of Colt and John anywhere." she says. "Wherever those guys took them, its not on Earth." Shelby just groans and leans against the wall. "What about the others?" Dawson asks. "They're not showing up on the scope either." Maddox says. "But I'm not sure if they could have survived an attack like that." "Then its over." Shelby says. Dawson and Maddox look back at her. "What are you talking about Shelby?" Dawson asks. "I'm the only one left." Shelby says. "And I'm useless by myself." She slides down the wall until she's sitting down, looking rather upset.

The two Armoroids throw Colt and John into a cage and quickly lock the door. One of them laughs. "End of the line for you!" it says and then the two walk out of the room. Colt and John groan as they try to sit themselves up. "You okay?" John asks. "Yeah." Colt says. "I think so." John nods. "Good." he says. There's a long silence, but Colt finally breaks it. "Guess you were right John." he says. John looks to him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "You said it was only a matter of time before the Syndicate pulled something huge." Colt says. "They release their first big general, and look at us now." John nods sadly. "I can't believe Akihiro just incinerated Jordan and the others." he says. "There's still Shelby though." Colt says. "Yeah." John says. "And I'm sure she'll help us. But even then, what can three of us do against Ragnos?" "We'll think of something." Colt says. John looks at Colt in disbelief. "How can you still be so optimistic?" he asks. "Even now after all that's happened, you're still thinking we can pull through? Why?" "If we just keep pushing forward," Colt says, "it'll all work out eventually." John scoffs a bit, but smiles. "Same old stuff." he says. Colt smiles. "Hey." Colt says. "That kind of logic's gotten us this far." "Yes." John says. "But what if this is as far as we go?" Then the door opens, and Ragnos walks in, followed by his two Armoroids. Ragnos laughs. "It's the end of the line for you now Rangers." he says. "Take them!" The two Armoroids force Colt and John up and drag them out of the room. Ragnos follows them, laughing to himself. Behind him, however, he doesn't notice Cassara watching him.

Dawson, Maddox and Shelby are still in the command center. "I'm getting faint signals from Colt and John now." Maddox says. "But its coming fro-. . ." She's interrupted as the viewing monitor suddenly goes blank briefly, followed by Ragnos appearing on the screen.

Ragnos is standing in the Avery Park city plaza, civilians running away from him in terror. Behind Ragnos, both Colt and John are chained to two metal pillars, and they're guarded by Ragnos' forces. "People of Earth!" Ragnos announces.

As Ragnos speaks, he's shown on multiple screens and televisions throughout the city. "This is Ragnos!" Ragnos continues. "Today I reveal to you the leaders of the Power Rangers!" He stands to the side to reveal Colt and John behind him.

At the command center, Dawson and Maddox gasp as they see the sight. Shelby gasps in shock as well.

"Today," Ragnos continues, "the Power Rangers that have protected you for so long are finished! No longer will the Earth be safe from the control of the Syndicate! Watch as your last hope dies right here!" He laughs as he finishes his speech.

"Can you locate them?" Dawson asks. Maddox nods. "They're at the city plaza." she says. "Shelby if you can get over there, maybe we can. . ." "I can't!" Shelby says. Dawson and Maddox look back at Shelby.

At the city plaza, Akihiro walks up. "Yo!" he says. Everyone looks at him. "Akihiro." Ragnos says. "Your part in this mission is over. What are you doing here?" Akihiro smirks. "What?" he asks. "A guy can't drop by to see his buddy off?" He walks up to John. John glares at him. "Why the long face Johnny boy?" Akihiro asks. John growls. "After what you did to Jordan and the others," he says, "I don't have much else to say to you now." Akihiro laughs. "I was just having fun." he says. "Besides, how do you know what I did to them?" John glares at him. "I have to say, though," Akihiro continues, "seeing you finally get effortlessly bounced around by some Syndicate guy was probably the most fun I've had in years!" "Shut up!" John says. "I swear if I get out of this, I'll tear you apart!" "Temper temper Johnny boy!" Akihiro says sarcastically.

"What do you mean you can't Shelby?" Maddox asks. "I just can't!" Shelby says. "I want to. I want to fight back! I want to save Colt and John and I really want to get revenge for Tosha and the others. But there's no way I can beat Ragnos all by myself!" Dawson walks up to her, looking angry. "Stop with this nonsense!" he says and he slaps her across the face. Maddox looks at him in shock. "TOM!" she says.

Shelby looks back at Dawson in shock. "Colonel?" she says. "This is no time to feel sorry for yourself Shelby." Dawson says. "Whether you view yourself as weak or not, you're the only chance your friends have right now." "Tom's right Shelby." Maddox says. "And I'd prefer we don't lose Colt and John too." Shelby turns away. "But what can I do?" she asks. "I'll be outnumbered and have to face Ragnos by myself." "You've fought by yourself before Shelby." Maddox says. "And you did fine."

Shelby remembers battling Ironsnake and defeating him by herself. She also remembers defeating Toxipede.

"Yeah." Shelby says. "But Ragnos is stronger than any of those guys." "And you're stronger now too." Dawson says. "What do you mean?" Shelby asks. "You've been training with John haven't you?" Maddox asks. "Well true. . ." Shelby says.

Shelby remembers her first few days training with John on the training grounds. Shelby is knocked down on her back, groaning in pain. John walks up to her, offering her a hand. She takes it and he helps her up. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all." Shelby says. "I'm not nearly as tough as you." John chuckles. "Being able to fight doesn't mean you have to always get mean and tough." he says. "Its all about doing what you can and finding your own style that suits you!"

Shelby snaps back. "Doing what I can?" she says. Then she looks up. "You're right Colonel!" she says confidently. "I won't let it end here! I'm going to safe Colt and John! And I may know how to do it!" Dawson and Maddox smile.

At the city plaza, Ragnos walks up to Colt and John. "Your time is up now!" he says, laughing. "Any last words?" "You seem to be forgetting that there's still one more Power Ranger left!" Colt says. "You may kill us here, but she'll carry on for us!" Ragnos chuckles. "Oh?" he says. "You mean that weak pink woman?" He starts laughing hard. "She's not even in the same class as you weaklings!" "We'll see about that very soon then." John says. Ragnos laughs. "Sure we will!" he says. He turns to the two Armoroids. "Start with the gold one!" he says. "Yes sir!" one of the Armoroids says. The two hold their spears at John's neck. Colt gasps and John closes his eyes in acceptance of his fate.

As the two Armoroids prepare to make their moves, however, blaster bolts come in from behind and hit them, taking them both out. "Huh?!" Ragnos says. "Who did that?!" Everyone looks in the direction from where the bolts came from to see Shelby walking toward them. She's unmorphed and wielding her Bio Sniper aimed forward. Colt smiles. "Shelby!" John says. Ragnos gasps. Akihiro frowns. "How unexpected!" he says in shock. "Did you forget about me Ragnos?' Shelby asks. Ragnos laughs. "I spared you for a reason Pink Ranger!" he says. "What can a weakling like you do?" Shelby smiles. "Easy!" she says. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you don't kill my friends!" Ragnos laughs again, this time harder. "This should be fun!" he says and he points at her. "Get her!" The Reptilitrons all raise their blades and charge at Shelby.

Shelby takes out her Electro Sword and charges as she wields both her weapons. She engages the Reptilitrons, slashing through several and shooting down more. She flips over a nearby stone bench, kicking two more Reptilitrons down and slashing down more. As she flips forward, she takes out her Bio Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" she calls out and she hits her Morpher's activation switch, instantly Morphing in a flash of energy. She continues with her fight, wielding her Electro Sword as she engages in close combat.

Colt, John, Ragnos and Akihiro watch Shelby fight. Colt looks excited but John looks worried. Akihiro chuckles. "I figured she'd try and do something." he says. "Shelby!" John calls out. "Get out of here! You can't beat them all on your own!"

Shelby slashes down a few more then looks toward John. "Of course I can!" she says. "You've taught me everything you know John!"

John's eyes widen with shock as he hears this, but then he smiles. "You're right." he whispers to himself. "Kick their asses Shelby!" Colt says. "Yeah!" John continues.

Shelby slashes down two more Reptilitrons, then turns around to see more coming at her. She charges forward, holding out her Morpher as she does. "Bio Fighter Mode!" she says and she quickly transforms to her Bio Fighter Mode. She takes out her Bio Sniper, open firing and shooting down more Repilitrons, engaging the remaining in close combat as they surround her.

Ragnos groans in frustration as he watches. Akihiro walks up to him. "Looks like this so-called pathetic weakling caught you off-guard old man!" he says. "You must be losing your touch!" Ragnos looks back at Akihiro. "Shut up!" he says. Then he looks back at Shelby. "Fine!" he says. "If the Reptilitrons can't beat her then I will!" He draws his sword and growls angrily as charges forward.

Ragnos pushes two Reptilitrons out of his way as he walks up to Shelby. "Out of the way lizard-brains!" he says. "I'll deal with her myself!" Shelby gasps and as Ragnos attacks her, the two lock blades, Ragnos pushing her down.

Colt and John gasp as they see Ragnos overpowering Shelby. Then they hear a faint whisper. "Now Julia!" the whisper says. The two look behind them to see Dawson and Maddox, both using cutters to slice through the chains. "Colonels!" Colt says. "Its great to see you!" As the two begin freeing Colt and John, Akihiro turns around and smirks as he walks away.

Ragnos growls as he breaks the lock and slashes Shelby hard across the chest. Shelby groans as she's thrown back and knocked off her feet, dropping out of Morph in the process. Ragnos laughs. "You don't even pale in comparison to me!" Ragnos says. "Now I'll kill you here!" He raises his sword to finish her off, but then Colt and John quickly flip over his shoulders and jump in front of him. Ragnos gasps in shock. "But how?!" he asks. Shelby smiles as she gets to her feet. "The Bio Force Team has a lot more than just us Rangers!" she says. Ragnos looks up to see Dawson and Maddox, who flash Shelby thumbs up before running off. "Thanks again Colonels!" Colt says.

"Great job Shelby!" John says. "All that training finally paid off!" "Thanks John!" Shelby says, blushing a bit. Ragnos growls. "This means nothing!" he says. "There's still only three of you! I'll crush you like the ants you are!" The three hold up their fists at the ready as Ragnos prepares to charge with his remaining Reptilitrons. But as he's ready, blaster bolts come in from the left, stunning the group. Colt, John and Shelby gasp as they turn to their left.

Riley, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan walk up, their blasters all aimed at Ragnos and his crew. "Mind if we crash the party?" Aaron asks. "Sorry for the wait!" Jordan says. "Guys!" Colt says, and the three run over to their friends. John hugs Jordan, Colt hugs Tosha and Shelby hugs Aaron and Riley.

Ragnos walks up and gasps as he sees the other Rangers. "What?!" he says. "I saw you guys get fried! How are you still alive?!" "I guess you're just not on the same page as your so-called friend then!" Aaron says. "What?!" Ragnos asks.

Flash back to Akihiro's attack on the four Rangers. As the four are hit, a vortex suddenly opens up behind the flame and sucks them in just before the fire and smoke from the explosion vanishes. The four Rangers are then blown out of the vortex in another alley in the city, all groaning in pain but still alive.

Ragnos gasps. "What?!" he asks. "But. . ." He's cut off as he's hit in the back from a few blaster bolts, and turns around to see Akihiro, who's assumed his mutant form and aiming his blaster at Ragnos. "Hayashi you bastard!" Ragnos says. "You went behind my back?!" Akihiro laughs. "I told you I'm not done with my little game old man!" he says. "Game?!" Ragnos asks. "What are you talking about?!" Akihiro laughs again. "Do you really think I'm battling these guys just to help you Syndicate assholes out?! Of course not! I'm doing it for myself! And I'm not done playing with them just yet!" Ragnos growls. "Damn you!" he says and he fires an energy blast at Akihiro, who flips out of the way and fires his blaster at Ragnos, who just stands there unaffected. Akihiro gasps. Ragnos' sword glows white with energy and he slashes at Akihiro, who's blown away from the force of the shot and knocked off his feet. He lands on his back, reverting back to his human form. Akihiro laughs as he gets to his feet. "You're alliance with the Syndicate is over!" Ragnos says. Akihiro laughs. "It was getting kind of boring working with you anyway!" he says.

Akihiro turns toward the Rangers, smiling a bit at John. "Surprised Johnny boy?" he asks. John glares at him. "Just what are you trying to pull?" he asks. Akihiro laughs. "I'm just having fun right now!" he says. Ragnos growls and points his sword right at the Rangers while his forces gather around him. Akihiro smiles sadistically and steps forward, transforming to his mutant form again. He growls as he takes out his sword and blaster, launching himself at the foot soldiers and engaging some of the Reptilitrons. "What'd do you say we have a little fun together now Johnny boy?!" he asks as he's fighting.

"What is he doing?" Tosha asks. "I don't know." John says. Then he turns to Ragnos. "But let's focus on him now!" he says. Ragnos laughs as more Reptilitrons gather around him. "So what?!" he asks. "You pathetic humans still have no chance of beating me!" "You're wrong!" Shelby says. "Huh?" Ragnos says. Shelby steps forward. "You may be stronger than us." Shelby says. "But strength isn't everything." "That's right!" Colt says. Ragnos laughs. "Your empty threats mean nothing to me!" he says. "No warrior has ever defeated me! No matter how strong!" "Well there's a first time for everything!" Aaron says.

Shelby holds up her Bio Tag at the ready. "Ready?!" she says. "Ready!" the others respond as their hold up theirs as well. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activations switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!"

The seven's Morphing Sequences are shown in full, all at the same time, as they Morph. Upon Morphing, they immediately enter roll call.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

Shelby holds out her hand. "As soldiers of Bio Force," she calls out, "we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." The other Rangers join in with her as they all strike the final pose. "Bio Force!" they all call out.

Ragnos growls as he looks at the Rangers, then points forward. "Get them!" he says, and his remaining Reptilitrons charge forward toward the Rangers. The Rangers summon their weapons. "Attack!" Shelby says, and the Rangers charge forward, engaging the Reptilitrons.

Shelby uses her Bio Sniper to block several blows from Reptilitrons, and then swings her blaster around, striking down several Reptilitrons with the barrel, and then quickly sweeping around and open firing, shooting down the remaining Reptilitrons around her.

Colt runs forward and quickly slashes down several Reptilitrons as he slashes his Bio Blade left and right.

Spinning through the air, John slashes his sword forward and strikes down several Reptilitrons in front of him, before landing on the ground and spinning around again, slashing down the remaining ones around him.

The remaining Reptilitrons all fall down and vanish in a fiery explosion as the Rangers finish them off. Ragnos groans in disgust, then looks down. On a lower level of the plaza, Akihiro has just defeated the Reptilitrons he was fighting, standing above them as they all fall down and disappear in a fiery explosion. Ragnos turns behind him, where his two Armoroids from earlier are standing. He then gestures toward Akihiro. "Deal with him!" he says. "Yes General!" they both say simultaneously.

The two jump forward and land a few feet away from Akihiro. "Huh?" Akihiro says as he turns toward them. "You're finished!" one of the Armoroids says, and the two cross their spears together as they fire an energy blast right at Akihiro. Akihiro quickly jumps forward and dodges the attack. He launches himself at the two Armoroids and engages them in close combat.

"Hmm!" Ragnos says. Then he turns toward the Rangers, who are facing him. "You're all that's left now!" Jordan says. Ragnos chuckles and draws his sword. "It'll be an honor defeating you myself!" he says.

"Attack!" Colt says, and the Rangers all charge forward toward Ragnos, who calmly and slowly approaches them. Ragnos quickly sweeps through the Rangers, slashing each of them as they attack one-by-one.

Aaron and Tosha quickly launch themselves at Ragnos, surrounding him on the left and right. Tosha throws the shaft of her Lance over Ragnos' neck, while Aaron grabs him by his shoulder. "Shoot him!" Aaron says. Riley and Jordan quickly open fire at Ragnos with their Bio Crossbow and Jet Blasters. "Get off of me!" Ragnos says with a growl, and he pulls Aaron in front of him, causing him to take the shots. Aaron groans in pain as he takes the hit, and Ragnos flips Tosha over his head. Then he energizes his sword, which glows blue with energy, and he slashes it behind the two. The two groan in pain as they're blown away from the force of the slash and thrown into Riley and Jordan, the four Rangers going flying away.

Ragnos laughs as he watches the four Rangers, but then looks forward as Colt, Shelby and John charge at him. The two fire at Ragnos with their blasters, but Ragnos simply deflects all the bolts with his sword. Colt and John launch themselves forward and engage him in close combat. Ragnos easily blocks both of their attacks and slashes them both across the chest. Shelby fires at Ragnos rapidly with her Bio Sniper. Ragnos keeps deflecting the bolts, but Shelby keeps firing faster and faster. Ragnos is overwhelmed by the rapid fire and is pushed back from the force. John takes advantage of the opening and charges forward at him, slashing at him left and right at lightning-fast speed. Taken by surprise, Ragnos is unable to defend himself and takes all the slashes.

John holds out his arms and Colt quickly runs toward him and launches himself forward. He jumps off of John's shoulders and right at Ragnos, bringing his Bio Blade down in a slashing motion and hits Ragnos, who groans in pain as he's pushed back further. Riley, Jordan, Tosha and Aaron run up and join the other Rangers as Ragnos growls in fury.

"This is impossible!" Ragnos says. "How can I be overwhelmed like this?!" John, Riley, Shelby, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan transform to Bio Fighter Mode. "Bio Fighter Mode!" they all call out. Colt, meanwhile, activates his Battlizer. "Battlizer!" he calls out.

The powered-up Rangers stand against Ragnos. "Just keep beating him down." John says. "He's strong but he can't handle so much at once!" "Right!" the others say.

"Jordan!" Riley says, and the two fire at Ragnos again with their blasters. Ragnos is shot multiple times, then he looks forward and as Aaron and Tosha both charge at him with their weapons. The two quickly jump forward and slash at Ragnos diagonally, creating an 'x' slash. Ragnos groans as he takes the hit, then turns to his left where John is charging at him with his Sky Swords. Shelby charges at him from the right with her Electro Sword. The two attack Ragnos on both sides. John slashes him twice as he runs past him, while Shelby slashes him once, then turns around, slashing him diagonally again. Ragnos groans in pain as he takes the hit. Colt then runs forward, his two arm-blades extended on his gauntlets and launches himself forward, spinning rapidly and hitting Ragnos with his blades as he does.

Ragnos is knocked off his feet and struggles to get up as the Rangers all come together again. "I will never fall to the likes of you!" Ragnos says angrily. "We'll see about that!" Colt says.

Shelby holds out her arms and summons the Bio Force Bazooka. "Bio Force Bazooka!" she calls out. Riley and Jordan stand on Shelby's right and Aaron and Tosha stand on her left. Colt hits a switch on his Battlizer Morpher and transforms to Final Mode. "Battlizer! Final Mode!" he says. "Sky Sword!" John says, as he holds his weapon out, preparing it.

Riley, Jordan, Tosha and Aaron hold up their Bio Tags, with Riley and Aaron also holding up their Bio Tags for their respective Battle Zords as well to supstitute for Colt and John. The four insert their six Bio Tags into the sides of the Bio Force Bazooka. "Bio Tags!" they call out. "Set!" Aaron and Riley then kneel in front, holding the Bio Force Bazooka by the front of its barrel, while Tosha and Jordan stand on the sides, holding it from there. Shelby holds up her own Bio Tag and inserts it inside. "Bio Tag!" she says. "Set!" She pushes forward on the front grip, the slots holding the others' Bio Tags folding up and the targeting sensors locking onto Ragnos. " _Bio Force!_ "the computerized voice announces. " _Pink Charge! Activated!_ " The Bio Force Bazooka starts charging up.

Colt holds up his Battlizer Sword. "Battlizer Sword!" he calls out. "Full Power!" His Battlizer Sword starts glowing with energy.

John readies his sword in Captain Leo's stance, its blade glowing with energy. He then attacks first, slashing twice in an 'x' slash and sending the attack at Ragnos.

"Bio Battle Strike!" Colt says, and jumps up into the air, slashing four times to create a star.

"Fire!" Shelby says, and pulls the trigger to fire the Bio Force Bazooka.

Ragnos holds up his sword to defend himself, but John's attack quickly cuts right through his sword, and the remaining attacks pierce right through his body. Ragnos drops his broken sword and clutches his stomach in pain. The Rangers look on. "I-i-impossible!" Ragnos says, groaning. "I-I-I can't be beaten!" He starts walking forward, holding his arms out toward the Rangers, but then he groans in pain as he falls forward, his body vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian and Darkarus are viewing the fight. Darkarus gasps in shock. "Even the mighty Ragnos has fallen!" he says. He walks over to the control console. "Out of my way!" he demands as he pushes the Reptilitron to the side. He takes out the laser control blaster. "General Ragnos." he says. "I wish you luck!" He aims the blaster forward and pulls the trigger.

Ragnos is zapped with the _Great Chimaera_ 's lasers and quickly grows to giant size. The Rangers gasp as they look up. "This guy too?!" Aaron says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Zord time Colonel!" he calls out.

At the Bio Base, Maddox nods and types in the launch code on the computer.

The Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Flyer Zords all deploy from the Zord Holding Bay. " _LAUCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces.

Shelby jumps into her Bio Racer and locks her Morpher onto the panel. "Activate Battlezord!" she says, and hits the combination button on her Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces as the Rangers form the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers announce as they arrive in the cockpit.

John and Jordan activate the Bio Flyer Megazord. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John calls out. "Powered up!" Jordan says.

One ground, Akihiro delivers his final blow, finishing off the two Armoroids, who groan in pain as they both vanish in a fiery explosion. Akihiro laughs, then looks up, noticing the two Megazords standing against Ragnos. He reverts back to his human form as he smirks. "Old man Ragnos' final battle!" he says. "This should be good!"

The two Megazords stand against Ragnos, who holds up his sword pointed at them. "If this is my last battle," he says, "then I'll make sure its yours as well!" He growls as he charges forward and slashes both Megazords. He punches the Bio Flyer Megazord, knocking it back, then slashes the Mega Bio Battlezord rapidly. The Bio Flyer Megazord attempts to move in, but he quickly turns around and slashes it again. John and Jordan both groan as their cockpits shutter violently.

The Mega Bio Battlezord attempts to attack Ragnos with its drill arm, but he quickly slashes it. He holds out his sword as it glows blue with energy and slashes it. The two Megazords take the hit and are blown back several feet. The cockpits shutter again, and sparks fly all over. The two Megazords are knocked on their backs and struggle to get up.

Still watching the battle, Akihiro laughs.

Ragnos laughs. "This guy is something else." Aaron says. "Well they do call him the strongest." Tosha says. "We're fine though." Shelby says. The others look at her. "He may be stronger than us." Shelby says. "But he's all by himself. And there's strength in numbers. Right?"

Inside the Bio Flyer Megazord, John nods. "That's right Shelby!" he says.

The two Megazords get to their feet. "Split the Zords up!" Shelby says. "Right!" the other Rangers say.

The Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out as the Battle Zords disengage. Shelby retains control of the Bio Force Megazord combined with the Battle Bomber, while the others control their individual Battle Zords, Aaron controlling Shelby's Battle Drill for her.

The Bio Flyer Megazord quickly grabs Ragnos by his sides. "What?!" Ragnos says. The Battle Saw and Battle Drill charge toward Ragnos. "Saw Blade!" Riley says. "Drill Attack!" Aaron says, Both Zords ram into Ragnos with their weapons, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to groan in pain. Then the Battle Tank and Battle Cannon approach Ragnos from his left. "Fire!" Colt and Tosha say, and their Zords fire their lasers rapidly at Ragnos, who takes several hits as the Bio Flyer Megazord lets him go.

The Bio Force Megazord runs up toward Ragnos and in a surprise attack, manages to slash him with its Saber. Ragnos quickly locks blades with the Megazord on its next attack. The Megazord then looks to its right. "John!" Shelby says. "Right!" John says. The Bio Flyer Megazord zooms forward and rams into Ragnos, knocking him back. It then slashes at Ragnos with several fast attacks, knocking him back.

"Arm the Megazords and attack from the air next!" Shelby says. "Right!" John says. He and Shelby hit the combination buttons on their Morphers. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the computerized voice announces.

The Bio Force Megazord links up with the Battle Tank and Battle Drill as its right and left arms. " _TANK! DRILL! LINK UP!_ " the voice announces.

The Bio Flyer Megazord links up with the Battle Saw and Battle Cannon as its right and left arms. " _SAW! CANNON! LINK UP!_ " the voice announces.

The two Megazords take flight, surrounding Ragnos on both his left and right. "Go!" Shelby says and the two Megazords fly down at Ragnos rapidly. "Lasers!" Colt and Tosha say, and the two Megazords fire at Ragnos with their Battle Tank and Battle Cannon arms first. Then as they get closer, they come down, slashing Ragnos with their Saw and Drill arms as they pass him. Ragnos takes both attacks as they cut through his sword and he groans in pain as he drops his broken weapon.

Akihiro chuckles. "You've finally met your match it seems old man." he says.

"Now let's finish this!" Aaron says. "Right!" Shelby says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Voyager deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _VOYAGER!_ "

"Disengage!" Shelby says, and the two Megazords disengage into their individual Zords again in a flash of light.

All 14 Zords come together as Shelby hits the combination button on her Morpher. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

The Rangers activate the Bio Ultrazord. "Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers call out as its sequence completes.

As the Bio Ultrazord stands against Ragnos, he runs up to it and punches it in the chest. However, his punch has no effect. He gasps in disbelief and tries punching it several more times. But the Bio Ultrazord just stands in place, unaffected. It then fights back, slashing Ragnos with its Saber and knocking him back several feet. "Full Power!" the Rangers say.

The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear. The four Megazords slash at Ragnos, who takes each hit. Then the Megazord holds its arms out as it fires a massive enery blast at Ragnos, who groans in pain as he takes the hit.

Ragnos retreats back several feet, clutching his stomach in pain. He growls as he looks toward the Rangers. "Y-y-you Rangers have accomplished the impossible!" he says in pain. "You have taken down the mighty Ragnos! But mark my words, that His Majesty Emperor Agolian will defeat you! And the Syndicate will rule the universe!" He gives one cry of pain before he falls backwards and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers all cheer on their victory. "We did it!" Jordan says. "Yeah." Shelby says calmly. "We sure did!"

The Bio Ultrazord poses at its victory.

The Rangers are all walking through the city. "You were really brave Shelby!" Colt says. "We couldn't have beaten him without you." "Looks like that training with John really paid off." Aaron says. "It sure did!" Jordan says. Shelby blushes, but smiles. "Thanks guys!" she says.

As the Rangers keep walking, however, they're soon stopped are Akihiro walks in front of them. The Rangers all gasp as they see him. John glares at him as he steps in front of the other Rangers. "Akihiro!" he says.

Akihiro smiles at the Rangers. "Congratulations on beating old man Ragnos Johnny boy!" he says. "I have to admit I didn't think you guys could pull it off. But this little truce we just had is off now. Next time we meet, we will be enemies again!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ then hovers above Akihiro. "Sayonara!" Akihiro says, and he holds his arms out as he's beamed up to his ship, which then immediately flies away, the Rangers watching after him.

"What was that all about?" Colt asks. "I don't know." John says. "But we should be cautious." There's a long silence, but Aaron finally breaks it. "You know," he says, "only Akihiro could nearly fry you to death and then call it a truce." Everyone but John starts laughing, but John soon joins in as well. "Let's go out to dinner to celebrate our victory!" Jordan says. "I'm buying!" "Heck yeah!" everyone responds, and they all rush away, although John stays behind. He looks up to the sky. "What are you up to Akihiro?" he thinks to himself. But he shakes his head and starts running to join the Rangers.

The _Relentless Rogue_ is hovering in space, Akihiro standing on the bridge. "My ties to the Syndicate are cut now." he says. "But that's okay! Its time I finally get to my favorite part of the game!" He starts laughing maniacally to himself as we fade to black.


	53. The Fated Showdown Part 1

The Fated Showdown Part 1

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue,_ Akihiro is walking toward the main hangar bay. "My ties with the Syndicate may be cut." he says. "But luckily I still have one guy left. And he's the perfect guy for the job!" He laughs as he walks onto the bay, where he's greeted by a black and red-colored armored mutant. "Satsujin!" Akihiro says. "Sorry to keep you waiting Akihiro!" Satsujin says, speaking in a very feminine voice. Akihiro smiles sadistically. "Its great you're here." he says. "Now we can get down to business!"

John is sitting down thinking to himself, Akihiro's words from before buzzing in his head. "John?" Aaron's voice says. "JOHN!" John finally snaps back to reality in a shock. "What?!" he says, startled. "I'm calling!" Aaron says. John is sitting at the round table in the lounge, where he, Aaron, Tosha, Riley and Colt are playing poker. "Oh." John says. "Right. Um. . .two aces." Aaron lays down his hand. "Three kings!" he says. "I win!" He takes the tokens in the middle, laughing. "You okay John?" Tosha asks. "You're really off your game today." John nods, although he's clearly distraught. "I'm fine." he says. "Just tired is all. Didn't sleep much last night."

Akihiro and Satsujin are meeting on the bridge of the _Relentless Rogue._ Akihiro looks toward Earth. "Such a beautiful planet isn't it?" he asks. "Yes!" Satsujin says. "Very!" Akihiro laughs. "A great place to start my little game!" he says. "What do you mean?" Satsujin says. Akihiro turns to Satsujin. "You'll soon see." Akihiro says. "For now, I just want you to head to the surface. Lure out Johnny Boy!" Satsujin nods. "As you wish boss!" she says. She walks off. Akihiro turns back to Earth. "Soon." he says. "Soon I will finally get to behold what I've always wanted! Watching the universe burning away, one world at a time. And it starts with Earth!"

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off and the Rangers rush into the Command Center. "What is it Colonel?" Colt asks. Maddox is already at the computer and is bringing up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. Nothing appears other than a red-colored dot on a map of the city. "The sensor's picking up something in the forest." Maddox says. "But they can't specify anything." "We'd still better check it out." Riley says. "Best not to ignore it." "Yeah." Colt says. "Come on!" The Rangers race out of the Bio Base toward the garage.

The Rangers stop the Bio Force Truck and their bikes just inside the forest and dismount to continue on foot. "There's nothing here." Aaron says. "Well Colonel said something is here." Tosha says. "I say we split up and look around." Colt says. "Right!" the others say, and they all run off in opposite directions.

As John is running, he soon stops as he looks like he noticed something. He walks over to a nearby tree where he notices a slash-mark in the bark. The slash mark looks incredibly unique, appearing as a jagged 'x.' "I know this mark." John says.

As John stands up, Satsujin is revealed to be standing right behind him. "Hello Satsujin." John says calmly. Satsujin laughs. "Am I that obvious John?" she asks. "I never forget an opponent's mark." John says. Satsujin laughs again. "So what's going on?" she asks playfully. "Cut the small-talk." John says. "What are you doing here?"

"John!" Jordan's voice calls out and John looks behind him as the other Rangers run up behind him. "Syndicate!" Colt says. Satsujin laughs hysterically. "Don't make me laugh!" she says. "I'm not working for the Syndicate! I'm just visiting an old buddy!" The others look at John in shock. "You know this mutant John?" Shelby asks. John nods. "Satsujin was a friend of Akihiro's and often assisted us in our fights against the Syndicate." "A mutant fighting against the Syndicate?" Aaron says. "Just when you think you've seen it all." "Well she was a friend." John says. "Until she sided with Akihiro and helped him betray us."

Satsujin giggles. "Oh yes." she says. "I remember that day. It was so much fun. Especially when I killed Captain Leo!" John's eyes widen with shock. "Wait what?!" he asks in shock. "Oh that's right." Satsujin says. "You never knew about that part did you?"

In a flashback, Captain Leo appears in the middle of a scorched battlefield, surrounded by Reptilitrons. The crowd separates as Satsujin steps forward. "Hello Captain Leo!" she says, sounding excited. "What are you doing Satsujin?" Captain Leo demands. "What?" Satsujin says. "A woman can't help out her best friend in one of his latest schemes?" Captain Leo growls at Satsujin, who draws her sword and steps forward to challenge Captain Leo. Captain Leo raises his sword, accepting the challenge.

In a flash of light, Captain Leo is shown falling down dead, with Satsujin standing over his body, blood on her sword. She laughs as she looks at her dead opponent.

Satsujin snaps back. "It was quite fun killing him now that I remember it." she says. John clinches his fist in fury, but holds himself back. "I had a question though John." Satsujin says. "Whatever happened between you and Kumiko?" John's eyes widen with shock as she says Kumiko's name. "Akihiro told me you guys were going to get married before that whole fight. I must say I was kind of disappointed." John just keeps looking at Satsujin. "I mean Kumiko was a very sweet and beautiful woman." Satsujin says. "Surely she could do better than some stoic and battle-obsessed jerk with a sword shoved up his butt that couldn't even protect her from being killed by her crazy brother!"

That proves to be too much for John and he growls in fury as he runs forward, Morphing as he does. "Bio Force! Override!" he calls out. With his Sky Sword already drawn, he charges at Satsujin, who draws her own sword and the two clash. As the two lock weapons, they exchange attacks. Satsujin brings her sword up and knocks John off-guard, then takes advantage of the opening as she slashes him across the chest several times before kicking him in the stomach. John is knocked off his feet.

As Satsujin steps forward with her sword raised to attack John again, but she's hit with a barrage of laser fire. She turns around to see the other Rangers, already Morphed and their blasters aimed at her. She growls and fires an energy blast from her left hand at the Rangers, knocking them all back. "Don't get in my way!" she demands. She holds out her hand as energy appears in it. "This should keep you guys busy!" she says.

She shoots energy from her hands and it splits into six orbs of reflective light which take on the colors of each of the Rangers. The orbs of light quickly transform into copies of the six Rangers, with the key difference being that the 'Ts' on the main five's torsos are black instead of white, and Jordan's clone's torso 'T' is crimson instead of black. The Rangers all gasp. "She cloned us!" Tosha says. "Get them!" Satsujin says and the six clones charge at their enemies. The Rangers quickly charge forward and engage their clones in battle. Meanwhile, John finally gets to his feet and attacks Satsujin again.

Colt locks swords with his clone, but his clone quickly pushes back and stuns him. It then follows up with a series of slashes against Colt's front, causing him to fall back off his feet.

Aaron is forced back several feet as he desperately defends himself from a series of punches from his clone. His clone scores a punch in his stomach, causing him to start to kneel down, but his clone pulls him back up by his neck and punches him several more times in the stomach before letting him go and kicking him back.

Jordan is pushed back by her clone. She draws her Jet Blaster and fires several blaster bolts at it, but her clone quickly flips out of the way. She fires again, but her clone dodges again and then fires at her, hitting her several times in the chest and knocking her back.

Riley flips under a slash from his clone's Electro Sword. He gets up and tries to slash at his clone, but is knocked off-guard as he clone knocks his sword down and then slashes him several times, with one final slash in an upward motion, sending Riley flying back off his feet.

Shelby draws her Bio Sniper and fires at her clone, who just walks through her blaster fire unaffected. Shelby gasps, and her clone then shoots her own Bio Sniper at Shelby, hitting her in the chest several times and forcing her back.

Tosha's clone knocks her Bio Lance away and then pushes it forward. When Tosha grabs the shaft, her clones forces her around before swinging her above her head, sending her flying into a nearby rock.

John and Satsujin continue to fight, exchanging blows and going evenly matched. However, Satsujin brings her sword up and hits John's hand, causing him to drop his Sky Sword. John quickly grabs Satsujin's arms to try and stop her from attacking again, but she kicks him in the stomach. John is knocked back from the force of the kick, and Satsujin holds her sword out as it glows blue with energy. She slashes her sword at John, sending an energy slash at him and knocking him off his feet.

Satsujin laughs. "I expected more from you!" she says. John gets to his feet, growling. Then he gasps as he looks behind Satsujin, where he sees Akihiro walking up to her in his mutant form. The other Rangers see Akihiro too, gasping. "Great job Satsujin!" Akihiro says. "You have found Johnny boy!" "Akihiro!" John says. Akihiro laughs. "Surprised to see me?" he says. "Well sadly I can't stay." He and Satsujin jump up to a nearby cliff and look down at the Rangers. "Satsu and I got plans so we got to fly Johnny boy!" he says. "Sayonara!" He and Satsujin turn around and walk off. As they do, the Rangers' clones vanish.

"Wait!" John says and he runs forward. "John!" the others call out to him. But John doesn't listen. He jumps up to the top of the cliff and keeps on running in the direction Akihiro and Satsujin ran off to. The others run over near the cliff, de-morphing as they do. "Where is he going?" Aaron asks. "Obviously he wants to get to Akihiro." Tosha says. "Let's get back to the base and see if Colonel can track Akihiro" Riley says. "But what about John?!" Jordan asks, sounding concerned. "You guys go back." Colt says. "I'll go after him." The others nod and walk back, but Jordan looks after Colt with concern.

At the top of a cliff in a rock quarry, the _Relentless Rogue_ has landed. Akihiro and Satsujin walk down the ramp, followed by a large robotic crab monster, which is colored bronze with pinchers. Satsujin is carrying a large generator-like device with a cable attached to the outside hull of the ship. The generator is colored black and silver, and on its front is a circular dial with a needle on its reader that goes from white to yellow to red. The dial is currently at the bottom. Satsujin sets it down just at the end of the ramp. At the very end, the six Ranger Clones are standing in line at attention. "Do you have the generator set up Satsu?" Akihiro asks. Satsujin nods. "Yes." she says. "But why do we need it?" Akihiro smiles. "Let's just say I think its time I give my ship a little makeover. But I need a lot of power to do it!" He points toward the Ranger Clones. "That's where these people will come in!" he says. "But first I want to have a word with Johnny boy!" He gestures toward the Crab Monster. "In exactly one hour, deploy him. He'll keep the other Rangers distracted while I deal with Johnny boy." Satsujin nods. "Whatever you say!" she says. Akihiro nods, then turns around and walks away, smiling sadistically. "At long last," he says to himself, "my dream begins!"

In the forest, John is running in search of Akihiro. He finally stops as he kneels down, breathing heavily. As he does, Colt finally catches up with him as he runs up behind him. John stands up. "Go back Colt." John says without even having to look behind him. "This doesn't concern you." "You're right." Colt says. "Akihiro isn't my concern. Its you that concerns me." John looks back at Colt. "I thought you were finally past this whole going out on your own John." Colt says. "Now here you are back at that again. Don't you realize that this attitude might eventually get you killed?" John turns away. "Sorry." he says, sounding calmer. "But its been a long time since I've ever thought about Kumiko. And even when we were together, I always had this fear that I wasn't good for her. And for Satsujin to come up and taunt me with Kumiko and telling me I'm not good enough just makes me feel out of it. Not to mention I never thought of it the way Satsujin said it. That I couldn't protect her when she really needed me." "That wasn't your fault John." Colt says. "Maybe." John says. "But if I can't still protect Kumiko, I can at least finally avenge her. By killing Akihiro! And Satsujin who mocks her!" He runs off in a huff and Colt follows him.

The other Rangers are meeting Maddox in the Bio Base's Command Center. "Try and locate Akihiro Colonel." Aaron says. "John's chasing him. If we find Akihiro, we find John." "Right!" Shelby says. "Not only that though." Riley says. "I'm worried that Akihiro's planning something huge for his next scheme. I mean his ties to the Syndicate are broken and now he's teaming up with a mutant both he and John knew. He's up to something. I just know it." Something starts flashing on the viewing monitor. Maddox raises her eyebrows with curiosity. "The sensors are picking up something again." she says. "Its down at the eastern quarry. Its emitting a sort of strange signal." She types in a code and the viewing monitor zooms in on the flash to reveal the _Relentless Rogue_ 's landing site with Satsujin, the robotic monster and Ranger Clones all standing next to the generator. "That's Akihiro's ship!" Tosha says. "But what's that thing they're guarding." "Whatever it is," Riley says, "I'm guessing we can't let it do whatever it is it does. Come on!" The Rangers all race toward the garage.

John keeps running through the forest with Colt following close behind. As they pass through a tree, they gasp as they see Akihiro walking right toward them. John glares at him as he walks toward him. Akihiro smiles. "So you've come Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "Enough words!" John says. "Let's just end this already!" Akihiro laughs. "Seems you never change Johnny boy!" he says "But I didn't come here to fight you." John looks at him in confusion. "I've come to once again ask you for to join me." "Never." John says. Akihiro smirks. "A pity." he says. "You and I could accomplish much." "What are you talking about?" John asks.

"Let me tell you something Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "Something you probably never even knew about me."

As Akihiro keeps talking, flashbacks are shown over his dialogue. "I'm sure Kumiko-chan told you about the death of our parents." he begins. As he does, both Akihiro and Kumiko are shown as young children standing in the middle of a burning house as both their parents fall down dead, an army of Reptilitrons swarming over them. Kumiko is on her knees sobbing in both fear and agony, but Akihiro just watches in shock. "Kumiko-chan was devastated." Akihiro says. "But I was different. That was the day that changed my life. My life was boring before that. But when I saw my parents die and all the chaos from the world we were living on at the time being invaded, I felt a sense of joy and happiness that I've never felt before." As he says this, young Akihiro's face of shock suddenly turns into a crazy smile. Kumiko just eyes him with concern. As this happens, several Bio Force soldiers charge in toward the Reptilitrons and scare them off. And as the two forces battle, Akihiro watches with excitement.

"I found joy in chaos and destruction." Akihiro says as we snap back to the present. "And from that day, I've just wanted to feel the ultimate excitement and thrill. The thrill that I will feel when I watch the entire universe crumble and burn away one world at a time. And that starts with Earth!" John continues to glare at Akihiro, while Colt is just dumbfounded. "That's why you joined Bio Force then?" John asks. "And then joined the Syndicate? For the thrill of chaos and destruction?" Akihiro nods, smiling. "Its always been the one thing that's kept me going!" he says.

"Why do you want me joining you though?" John asks. "I don't understand." "Because you and I are a lot alike Johnny boy." Akihiro says. "And I knew that the moment I met you."

In another brief flashback, John and Akihiro meet for the first time as they shake hands, half-smiling at each other. Akihiro eyes John with great curiosity.

"I could feel that you shared the same passions as I do." Akihiro says. "You just needed someone to really push you to go through with it. But then you had all these goody-goods holding you back and pulling you in the wrong direction. First Captain Leo, then my idiot sister, and now you have these Ranger morons. Hell, unlike me, you've actually let your idiot sister hold you back!" John begins clenching his fist in pain, which Akihiro notices. He smiles. "You and I really do have the same desires Johnny boy." Akihiro says. "And together, we may yet accomplish a great goal. The goal to achieve the greatest sense of excitement and thrill as we watch the entire world melt away into chaos." He starts laughing a bit.

"I'm nothing like you." John says. "I've only battled this whole time to protect those that can't protect themselves. And I don't see my family and friends as expendable pawns." Akihiro raises an eyebrow with a sadistic smile. "Really?" he asks. "Is that why you're here now? Look at you. Here you are eager to fight me with the desire for vengeance. And you've abandoned your team again." John's eyes widen with shock as he realizes Akihiro is right. Colt looks on with concern. "Face it Johnny boy." Akihiro says. "This fighting you've done has never been about protecting people. You've just always loved battle. That's why you joined Bio Force. That's why you sought out training with Captain Leo. That's why you initially rejected fighting with your teammates. Its all been because you've just loved battle!" John stands in shock.

Colt steps forward. "Don't listen to him John!" Colt says. Akihiro looks toward Colt. "Stay out of this red boy!" he says angrily. "You're not like him John." Colt says, ignoring Akihiro. "I've seen the real you. We all have. You've always fought to help those you love. And you've always tried to be there for everyone when they need you. You even went out of your way to protect that little girl Rika."

As Colt says this, John remembers bonding with Rika after saving her from the Volucrai. He remembers celebrating Shelby's birthday. He remembers many other fun times he had with the other Rangers as well.

John just keeps looking down. "This is what I'm talking about!" Akihiro says, now incredibly angry as he turns to Colt. "Goody-goods like you holding Johnny boy back from seeing his true desires!" He walks forward and pushes past John. "I guess I'll have to destroy you too!" he says. His eyes glow as he transforms to his mutant form and draws his sword. Colt gasps and flips out of the way, dodging an energy slash that Akihiro sends at him. John looks on with shock.

Colt takes out his Bio Morpher and Bio Tag. He inserts his Tag into his Morpher and hits the activation switch as he calls out "Bio Force! Override!" His full Morphing Sequence is shown as he Morphs.

Colt quickly attacks Akihiro with his Bio Blade, and locks swords. He looks toward John. "John!" he says. "Akihiro is messing with your mind! You're not alike!" John just keeps looking on.

Akihiro growls and breaks the lock as he slashes Colt several times across the chest with his sword. "Your words are meaningless!" he says. "Johnny boy is mine! And you and your fellow Ranger morons aren't going to hold him back!" Colt groans as he gets to his feet. "John is my friend!" Colt says. "And I'll never lose him to the likes of you!" The two charge at each other.

At the _Relentless Rogue_ 's landing site, Satsujin attaches a black-colored electronic neck-brace to the neck of the robotic monster. As she does, the brace begins lighting up. "That should do it!" she says. "Now its time to take action!"

Colt is thrown out of the forest and into the rock quarry as he and Akihiro continue their fight. Akihiro walks up behind him. Colt struggles to get to his feet. Akihiro zooms forward and slashes Colt multiple times as he moves back and forth, passing by him. Colt drops his Bio Blade and falls to his knees. Akihiro walks up to him and puts his sword at Colt's neck. "I'll tear your puny team apart one-by-one if I have to!" he says. "John will join me! And you Ranger morons will die!" He raises his sword, ready to finish Colt off, but then a blaster bolt hits his hand and disarms him, causing him to back down as he clutches his hand in pain. He looks forward.

John stands in front of Akihiro, Morphed and with his Jet Blaster aimed at Akihiro. "Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. John walks forward as Colt gets to his feet. "You're right Akihiro." John says. "I do have a passion for battle. And like you, I probably did develop it after past traumas I've faced. But as I've grown, I've realized that I love battling not because of the thrill but because I'm able to protect people. I stand by what I say earlier. You only fight because you enjoy other people's misery. And you've killed those that want to help you. I feel sorry for you!" Colt nods, smiling under his helmet.

Akihiro growls. "You're weak Johnny boy!" he says. He screams in insanity as he fires an energy blast at the two Rangers from his hand, the two Rangers flipping out of the way. Then everyone gasps as they look up.

The Crab Monster appears above the Rangers, now giant and fires lasers from its eyes at Colt and John, who are blown off their feet and drop out of Morpher as they hit the ground. Akihiro looks on as he reverts back to his human form, his eyes now looking red as he has an insane look on his face. Then he looks up at the monster. "Great work Satsu!" he says. Then he looks back at Colt and John as they struggle to their feet. "I'll leave you two to deal with him!" he says, then he turns around, flipping his jacket behind him as he teleports away.

Colt and John look up at the monster as it swings one of its pinchers at them. However, the Bio Force Megazord Saber comes out of nowhere and quickly blocks the attack. Colt and John look up to see the Bio Force Megazord knock the monster off-guard and push it back, followed by the Bio Voyager Megazord walking up and punching it in the stomach. The two Megazords look down at Colt and John. "You guys okay?" Shelby asks. Colt and John nod. "Don't run off like that again John!" Jordan says from the Bio Voyager cockpit.

Colt's Morpher goes off and Colt takes it out. "What's up Colonel?" he asks. John listens in.

"Akihiro's ship has been attached to some sort of generator." Maddox says at the Bio Base. "I'm not sure what its doing, but I'm assuming its bad news. We got to get to it."

"I'll go after it." John says. "You help the others." Colt nods. John starts running toward Akihiro's ship. "Hey John." Colt says. John turns around to face him. "Be careful." Colt says. John nods. "Of course!" he says.

"Bio Force! Override!" Colt says and he Morphs as his full Morphing Sequence is shown again.

This immediately cuts to the Rangers activating the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers call out.

The Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Voyager Megazord stand against the Crab Monster. The monster snarls and charges at the Megazords. "Attack!" Colt says. "Right!" the other Rangers say, and the two Megazords charge.

As the two Megazords fight, below them John rushes towards Akihiro's ship, crouching behind a nearby rock. He sees the generator and sees no one guarding it. "That must be it." he says and he runs toward the ship with his Jet Blaster drawn. As he approaches it, however, something suddenly flies in from his right and latches onto his neck, shocking him. He groans in pain as he clutches it and sees the thing that's latched to his neck is a black-colored electronic neck-brace.

John gets to his feet, trying to rip the brace off. Behind him, Akihiro walks up, his hand pointed out. John turns around to see Akihiro and then turns to his left as Satsujin and her Ranger Clones charge at him. Akihiro holds up his hand to stop them. "Stand down!" he says. "Johnny boy is mine!" John looks at Akihiro, who smiles at him. "You've made your decision." he says. "Fine! If I can't have you as my comrade in this goal, then I'll make some use out of you another way!" "What does that mean?" John asks. Akihiro laughs. "You'll see!" he says, and his eyes glow again as he transforms to his mutant form. "Fight me Johnny boy!" he says.

John quickly takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Winger Morpher, hitting the activation switch and calling out "Bio Force! Override!" His full Morphing Sequence is shown as he Morphs. However, his neck-brace still remains on his neck even as he Morphs.

John quickly draws his Sky Sword and charges at Akihiro. As he does, the generator suddenly starts whirring as the dial on its reader suddenly starts to move up. Under it, an LCD display board appears under it, displaying '1%.'

The Crab monster slashes both Megazords with its pinchers. The Mega Bio Battlezord tries to fight back with its saw arm, but the monster dodges it and quickly grabs it with both its pinchers, damaging it. Inside the Megazord, the Rangers groan as their cockpit shutters. The Bio Voyager Megazord moves in and grabs the Crab Monster, pulling it back. The Crab Monster breaks out of the Bio Voyager Megazord's grip and slashes it as it turns around. Jordan groans as her cockpit shutters. As the Crab Monster keeps battling, the brace on its neck begins crackling with electricity.

John and Akihiro lock swords. "Let's settle this the old fashioned way!" Akihiro says. "Gladly!" John responds. The two break the lock and flip back. Akihiro charges forward and the two exchange blows with swords, either attacking or parrying. As John fights, the brace on his neck begins crackling with electricity.

"Lasers!" Jordan says and the Bio Voyager Megazord fires lasers at the Crab Monster with its arms. The Crab Monster takes several hits and is knocked back. "Tank Fire!" Colt says, and the Mega Bio Battlezord fires lasers at the Crab Monster with its tank arm, scoring more hits and pushing it back further.

Akihiro slashes John across the chest several times and knocks him back. John clutches his stomach in pain, but quickly recovers and holds up his Morpher. "Bio Fighter Mode!" he calls out and he hits the activation switch on his Morpher as he transforms to Bio Fighter Mode in a flash of light. Akihiro chuckles as he charges forward.

The Mega Bio Battlezord slashes the Crab Monster several times with its saw arm, followed by the Bio Voyager Megazord coming up from behind and punching it several times. "I got an idea." Jordan says. "Follow my lead." "Right!" the other Rangers respond.

John and Akihiro keep fighting. John manages to knock Akihiro off-guard and slashes him across the chest twice. Akihiro is knocked back, but then he draws his blaster and fires it at John. John's Bio Fighter Armor holds, and he keeps charging forward. Akihiro gets up and meets John with a series of fast slashes, which John parries. John manages to twist Akihiro's sword to the left and then brings his sword up, hitting Akihiro with the butt of his grip. This knocks Akihiro back and John comes forward, slashing him several more times and pushing him back. As Akihiro recovers, he feets his face as he sees blood on his finger and growls in fury. He charges at John and meets him with a series of slashes. John manages to block each attack, but Akihiro's speed pushes him back.

"Battleship Mode!" Jordan says as the Bio Voyager Megazord reverts back to its Battleship Mode. As Jordan charges the Bio Voyager forward, the Mega Bio Battlezord mounts it as it stands on top of it. "Go!" Jordan says, and the Bio Voyager charges forward. The Mega Bio Battlezord readies its Saber. "Saber! Full Power!" the Rangers call out and as the saber charges to full power. Then the Mega Bio Battlezord slashes at the Crab Monster. The Crab Monster takes the hit and falls forward as it vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Megazord looks on.

On the ground, the generator starts whirring more as the LCD display has suddenly shown '42%.'

John and Akihiro continue to fight as Akihiro pushes John near the edge of a nearby cliff. The other Rangers begin running up behind him. "John!" Jordan calls out. Akihiro backs off and quickly draws his blaster as he fires at them again. "Back off!" he says. The six Rangers are stopped as Akihiro's blaster fire hits the ground near them. They keep looking on.

Akihiro looks back at John, who's breathing heavily from the fight. "I've had enough of you now Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "Now I'm going to end this!" "Bring it on!" John says. Akihiro quickly zooms forward and slashes John several times across the chest. John keeps taking the hits and his Bio Fighter Mode soon powers down. The Rangers gasp as they look on.

John fights back, slashing Akihiro again. He manages to flip under another slash from Akihiro and slashes him across the back. Akihiro quickly winces, but then recovers, growling in fury. He turns around and slashes John across his helmet, knocking him off his feet and knocking his Sky Sword away.

John groans in pain as he struggles up, but Akihiro steps on his head. "Goodbye Johnny boy!" he says. "Tell my sister I never liked her!"

Akihiro picks up John and pushes him near the edge of the cliff. Akihiro slashes John across the chest several more times, pushing him against the edge. "John!" Shelby says, and the Rangers all gasp in horror.

John is forced against the edge of the cliff with nowhere to run. Akihiro holds out his sword as it glows with energy, his eyes also glowing red as he growls.

"NO!" Tosha says. "Stop!" Riley says.

Akihiro slashes his sword and sends an energy slash at John. John groans as he takes the hit and he's blown off the edge of the cliff and goes flying out of sight.

"John!" Colt says, and the other Rangers rush over to Akihiro.

Akihiro sweeps around and sends another energy slash at the Rangers. The Rangers take the hit and are knocked back, dropping out of Morph.

Akihiro stands over the Rangers breathing heavily. He reverts back to his human form, his face bloodied and sweaty from battle. His tired look suddenly turns into a smile. "I did it!" he says. "I killed Johnny boy!" He starts laughing maniacally, slowly at first, then quite fast.

The Rangers all struggle up. "You're going to pay for that!" Jordan says angrily. "I swear if I have to die killing you, I'll do it!" Akihiro laughs. "Fat chance bitch!" he says. "This is only part one of my plan!" "What?" Colt asks. "Take a look at that generator over there!" Akihiro says and he snaps his fingers as he teleports to in front of his ship, Satsujin and her Ranger Clones gathering behind him. "I attached a power node to both Johnny boy and that Mr. Crabs guy you just defeated. All the energy they spent fighting has been transferred to my generator." He gestures toward it, the LCD screen now reading '50%.' "Oh lookie here!" Akihiro says. "Its halfway there! And once its fully charged, its power will turn my ship into the ultimate weapon!"

The Rangers all gasp. "But I've had enough fun for now!" Akihiro says. "I'll deal with you guys later! Have fun mourning Johnny boy! Sayonara!" He waves as he snaps his fingers again, teleporting away with Satsujin, the Ranger Clones and his ship.

The Rangers all run to the edge of the cliff. "JOHN?!" Jordan calls out. "John?!" Shelby calls.

As the Rangers keep calling out John's name, John is shown lying on the ground of a rocky beach, his face bloodied and maimed, his shirt stained with blood and his hands also bloodied. A final long shot of John's motionless body lying on the beach is shown as we fade to black. 

TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


	54. The Fated Showdown Part 2

The Fated Showdown Part 2

Colt walks up to Maddox in the Command Center as she's at the man computer. Dawson is on the side computer, while Shelby is sitting on a counter on the side and Jordan is pacing back and forth behind them. "Anything Colonel?" Colt asks. Maddox shakes her head. "John's Morpher Signal was obviously damaged when he took that hit." she says. "The computer can't locate him." "No word from Riley, Aaron and Tosha in the Voyager either." Dawson says. "WELL LOOK HARDER!" Jordan says demandingly. "Jordan calm down." Shelby says. "No!" Jordan says. "I won't! My brother is missing!" She walks over to Shelby and grabs her by her sides. "At best he's seriously hurt and at worst he's. . ." She starts crying before she can finish her sentence and forces her head into Shelby's chest. Shelby hugs her and pats her on the head.

"What about Akihiro?" Colt asks. Maddox shakes her head too. "He's activated the cloaking device on his ship." she says. "Our sensors can't track the signal at all." "So in other words we're running blind." Shelby says. "He said he was trying to create an ultimate weapon." Colt says. "I'm concerned on what that means."

The Bio Voyager is cruising through the forest. Inside the main cockpit, Riley, Aaron and Tosha are piloting, already Morphed. "Still nothing." Tosha says. "He's got to be here somewhere." Aaron says. "Let's head back to base and see if Colonel's got anything." Riley says. "Yeah." Aaron says. "Searching for him like this is hopeless." "I just hope he's alright." Tosha says. "Losing him would just be too much." "I know." Aaron says.

Aboard the _Relentless Rogue_ , which has landed in a field now,Akihiro is meeting with Satsujin. "The generator is already at fifty percent." Satsujin says. "That's great." Akihiro says. "I was hoping to get to at least a quarter of the power needed, but this is better. Now we can move toward the next part." He turns toward the Ranger Clones, which are standing next to them at attention. He holds up six more neck-braces. "We'll use them to get the last fifty percent!" he says. "Not only will we get the power we need, but they'll be able to destroy Johnny boy's friends too!" "And then we'll create the ultimate weapon!" Satsujin says. "And burn the world away to nothing!" Akihiro nods. "Yes!" he says. "Just too bad Johnny boy won't be around to see it!" He laughs maniacally again.

At the Bio Base, Riley, Aaron and Tosha walk into the Command Center. "No sign of John out there at all." Tosha says. "And we searched everywhere." Riley says. Jordan walks over to them. "Well obviously you didn't search hard enough!" she says angrily. "My brother is still missing!" "Jordan please calm down." Colt says. "We're just as worried about John as you are. But there's also Akihiro to worry about too." "I don't care!" Jordan says. "I'm not doing anything else until I find John!" "Jordan," Shelby says, "I want to find John as badly as you do, but we can't just ignore Akihiro. He's planning something dangerous!" Jordan glares at the other Rangers. "Fine!" she says. "If you guys won't find John, then I will!" she begins walking toward the Zord Holding Bay, pushing past Aaron. "Get out of my way!" she says angrily, crying as she runs. "Jordan!" Colt says as he tries to run after her, but Riley holds her back. "Let her go Colt." he says. "Let her deal with this herself."

" _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice of the Zord Holding Bay announces as the Blackbird Zord launches. Inside the cockpit, Jordan controls the Zord, now Morphed. "I'll search this whole world if I have to find you John!" she says to herself. "I'll find you if I have to die trying!" She pushes the throttle forward and the Blackbird Zord zooms forward.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are meeting. "I'm really worried about what Akihiro is planning." Colt says. "He said he wanted to create the ultimate weapon." "Well he did say the generator was the key to his plan." Riley says. "If we destroy that, then that could be the end of it." "Well we need to deal with Akihiro and fast if we're going to be able to help John." Shelby says. "Yeah." Shelby says. "But how do we find Akihiro's ship?" Aaron says. "Well all we can do is look." Colt says. "Let's all go in the Voyager again." The Rangers all nod and begin heading toward the Zord Holding Bay. "Guys." Shelby says and the Rangers turn around to look at her. "What if John really is. . ." she begins tearing up before she can finish her sentence. "Let's not think about that right now." Colt says. "Until we've found him, we can't just assume the worst." The Rangers continue to head toward the Bay.

" _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the Holding Bay's voice announces as the Bio Voyager launches. Inside the cockpit, the five Rangers begin searching for Akihiro.

Akihiro walks down the ramp off the _Relentless Rogue_ with Satsujin behind him. "Soon the Rangers will arrive here," Akihiro says, "and when they do, that's when we'll be ready." He smiles to himself.

The Blackbird Zord is flying through the sky, Jordan looking around desperately. "Where are you John?!" she cries out desperately.

On the rocky beach, John still lies unconscious.

The scenery around John suddenly changes as he's now lying in a meadow. The wounds on his face have also disappeared. He winces a bit before he opens his eyes and wakes up, looking around. He sits up, looking around as he gasps in shock. As he gets to his feet, he notices he's wearing different clothes. He looks around. "Where am I?" he asks. "I was just fighting Akihiro and then. . ." He begins feeling his head as if he's got a headache. "What happened?" he asks.

He turns to his left, and sees a person lying down on the ground unconscious. He gasps in shock and runs over to her. "Hey!" he says and he hoists the person up. "Are you okay?!" he asks, but as he brushes the person's hair to the side, her recognizes her face. "K-K-Kumiko?!" he asks in shock. Kumiko's eyes open and she smiles as she sees John's face. "John-san." she says. John helps her up. "How?" John asks. "I saw you. . ." But before he can finish her sentence, Kumiko kisses him. John resists at first, but he soon closes his eyes and embraces her.

Finally the two stop kissing as John pulls away. "I knew you would come here!" Kumiko says. "I just knew it!" John's smile soon turns into a stern expression. "What is this place?" he asks as he steps away, looking around. "We are in the dimensional rift." Kumiko responds. "Dimensional rift?" John asks. Kumiko nods. "The area in between life and death." she responds. "And where I've been waiting for you to come for me ever since I died in your arms." John looks away in shock. "Have I died?" he thinks to himself.

The Bio Voyager arrives in the field where the _Relentless Rogue_ has landed. "There's the ship!" Aaron says. "Stop the Zord!" Colt says.

The Bio Voyager slows to a stop just above the _Relentless Rogue._ Below it, Akihiro laughs. "Right on time!" he says with a smile. The Rangers all quickly jump out of the Voyager and stand opposite Akihiro. Akihiro smiles, but then tilts his head in confusion. "Only five of you?" he asks. "Where's that moron sister of Johnny boy's? Was Johnny boy's little tumble just too much for her?" He laughs. "Shut it!" Aaron says angrily. "We're going to make you pay for what you did to John!" Shelby says. "And five of us are enough to do that!" Akihiro laughs. "Well that sounds like fun." he says. "But I have a better idea." Satsujin walks off the ship behind him and snaps her fingers. The six Ranger Clones appear opposite the Rangers, with the neck-brace nodes attached to their necks. The Rangers all gasp in shock. "Its these guys again!" Aaron says.

"Glad you remember them!" Satsujin says. "These guys should be enough to get the remaining power needed." "Wait what?" Aaron says. "I've attached nodes to them as well." Akihiro says. "Now all the energy they spend fighting you will power the generator. Now I can get all the remaining power I need and have you guys killed as well!" He and Satsujin start laughing.

"We can't fight these guys without Jordan's help!" Riley says. "Yeah." Tosha says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says. "Contact Jordan! We need her help!"

"Roger Colt." Maddox says. She transfers to another transmission. "Jordan! Come in!"

On board the Blackbird Zord, Maddox's voice comes in over the communicator. "The others are in trouble Jordan!" Maddox's voice says. "They need you! Please respond! Jordan?!" Jordan reaches toward the communicator and shuts it off. "John comes first!" she says and the Blackbird Zord stays on course.

The Ranger Clones begin walking toward the Rangers, who all stand firm. "We need to beat them as fast guys." Colt says. "That way the generator won't max out in time." "Easier said than done." Aaron says. "Well we have to try." Riley says. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and the Rangers charge forward. The Ranger Clones summon their own weapons and attack as well, Akihiro and Satsujin watching with interest.

Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow in defense as his clone fires several laser arrows at him. He flips it around and charges at him, throwing a punch, but his clone quickly blocks his punch and slashes him with the sides of his own Bio Crossbow. Riley is knocked back and his clone fires more laser arrows at him to send him flying back.

Shelby slashes at her clone several times with the barrel of her Bio Sniper, but her clone dodges every attack. Her clone manages to score a punch on her chest, causing her to stumble back. Taking advantage of the opening, her clone fires at her. Shelby manages to recover in time to flip out of the way. She fires her Bio Sniper at her clone, who simply walks through the laser fire as if its nothing. She returns fire, shooting rapidly, and Shelby takes several hits as she drops her Bio Sniper and blown back by the force of the firepower.

Aaron readies himself as his clone growls and charges right at him. Aaron attempts to slash at it with his Bio Axe, but his clone surprises him with a fast attack, knocking him off-guard and pushing him forward in a tackle. Aaron is knocked off his feet and groans as he falls on his back. His clone attempts to attack him again, but Aaron slashes him across the chest and grabs his left arm, flipping him over and next to him. Aaron gets back on his feet and attempts to slash at his clone again, but his clone, moving fast, kicks him in the head and spins around as he gets back to his feet, slashing Aaron again with his Bio Axe and knocking him back again.

Tosha and her clone both launch themselves at her and slash at each other with their Lances. The two both score their hits on each other and they both fall down on the ground. Tosha's clone gets on her feet first and charges at her. Tosha throws her Bio Lance at her clone, but she quickly knocks it away and keeps charging. Tosha quickly takes out her Electro Sword and attempts to fight back, but her clone knocks her off-guard and slashes her several times across the stomach. Then she slams the shaft of her Lance in Tosha's face, stunning her, and then sweeps around and slashes her one last time. Tosha turns around and falls on her stomach, groaning in pain.

Colt is forced back as both his and Jordan's clone hit him with a barrage of slash attacks, barely able to defend himself. Colt manages to score a kick on Jordan's clone and knock her back, and as his clone momentarily glances at Jordan's clone, Colt takes to the offense and hits his clone with a barrage of slashes. He manages to push his clone back and knock him off his feet, but as he moves to attack him again, Jordan's clone comes up from behind and grabs him by his shoulders. His clone gets to his feet and slashes him rapidly against the chest. Colt groans as Jordan's clone lets him go and he falls flat on his stomach.

As the Rangers continue to struggle against their clones, Akihiro watches with interest. "Excellent!" he says. Right next to him, the generator continues whirring as the LCD display continues to climb, the screen now reading '79%' and still climbing.

Inside the dimensional rift, John and Kumiko are walking through the meadow holding hands. Kumiko smiles lovingly at John, who smiles back. "I really missed you Kumiko." John says. "I did too." Kumiko says. "Where are we going?" John asks. "You'll see soon!" Kumiko says, giggling. "This sure is beautiful." John says, admiring the meadow. "Reminds me of that one time we spent together on Kirassa." Kumiko blushes a bit. "Do you know if there is a way out of here though?" John asks. Kumiko looks at John with a surprised look on her face. "What?" she asks. "I mean," John says, "is there a way to get back to the real world?" "You want to go back?" Kumiko asks. "Well. . .I mean. . ." John says, stuttering in-between words, "No. . .I. . .Uhh. . .No. Sorry I asked." Kumiko smiles. "Its okay." she says. "But there is no way out. I've been here for months, unable to leave. Please don't leave me alone again." "Of course I won't." John says. "I'm sorry I even thought of it." The two take hands again and look at each other lovingly.

Back on Earth, Colt and Jordan's clones both slash at Colt again and knock him back. He bounces against the side of the _Relentless Rogue_ before falling back down. "Colt!" Riley says as the other four Rangers rush to his side and help him up. The six Ranger Clones stand opposite to their opponents. "These guys are too strong." Aaron says. "Not to mention they technically outnumber us." "Let's try the Bio Blaster." Riley says. "If we max out its power, it may be just enough." "Right!" the Rangers say, and they all form the Bio Blaster.

"Bio Blaster!" Colt says as he holds it out and aims it at the Ranger Clones, the others taking their spots in the formation. However, as they prepare to fire, the Ranger Clones form their own Bio Blaster and aim it forward as well. The Rangers gasp. "They have one too?!" Aaron says. "Just fire!" Riley says. "Right!" Colt says, and he pulls the trigger. The Ranger Clones pull the trigger as well and both Bio Blaster's fire meets in the middle, the two blasts connecting as both sides struggle to hold on. The Rangers all groan as they try to stand their ground. The blast from the Ranger Clones' Bio Blaster's blast starts to push forward a bit. "Don't let up guys!" Colt says.

Still watching the battle, Akihiro's eyes light up as he smiles. "Its beautiful!" he says. Below him, the generator's power levels begin to climb higher, nearing '99%.'

The Rangers all cry out battle cries as they hold their position and their blast begins to push forward and then breaks through the line of fire. It hits the six Ranger Clones who all take the hit and vanish in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all cheer as they look on.

Bellow Akihiro, the generator's LCD begins whirring violently. Akihiro looks toward the generator in shock. "What's going on?" he asks. The LCD reaches '100%' but then suddenly starts shaking and whirring until it finally explodes. Akihiro screams in frustration. "What?!" he says. "What happened?!" "I guess that final attack gave it too much power to for it to handle!" Satsujin says. Akihiro turns around as the Rangers run up to him. "Your clones and your generator are history now!" Aaron says. "You're all that's left!" Akihiro glares at the Rangers. His eyes glow as he assumes his mutant form. "I'll make sure you join Johnny boy in Hell then!" he says angrily. He and Satsujin draw their swords, ready to attack.

But as they do, the ground suddenly starts shaking. Everyone watches as the _Relentless Rogue_ suddenly takes flight. "What's happening?" Aaron says. Akihiro gasps in shock.

As the _Relentless Rogue_ hovers in the air, it suddenly transforms. The front part of its thrusters fold out, with the front lights folding upward to become feet. The back part and its middle-cockpit module both fold upward, with hands and forearms extending from the front of its rear thrusters. A head folds out of the very back of the module. With this, the _Relentless Rogue_ has transformed into its own Zord Mode.

Akihiro gawks at the site of his Zord. "It actually worked!" he said. "I have turned my ship into the ultimate weapon!" He runs forward toward it with Satsujin following him. The Rangers all gasp.

Akihiro jumps into the cockpit of the _Relentless Rogue_ where two pilots seats are. Akihiro takes the left while Satsujin takes the right. "I have been waiting a long time for this day!" Akihiro says. He takes the controls.

The _Relentless Rogue_ begins firing lasers from its chest and hands at it starts firing everywhere, incinerating everything in its sight.

The Rangers are blown back from the force of the fire. "How are we supposed to defeat that thing?" Aaron says. "We can't use the Ultrazord without John and Jordan." "We still have the other Zords!" Colt says. He takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he calls out.

Maddox nods and types in the code to launch the Zords.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Battle Zords all deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zords deploy, Colt jumps into the cockpit of his Bio Speeder and locks his Morpher onto the panel. "Combo Mode!" he says and hits the combination button on his Morpher.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the Rangers activate the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers announce as its transformation completes.

The Mega Bio Battlezord stands against the _Relentless Rogue._ Inside the cockpit, Akihiro laughs. "You think your giant toys can beat this thing?!" he asks. "Not on your life!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ charges forward at the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Tank Fire!" Colt says and the Mega Bio Battlezord fires lasers from its tank arm, but the _Relentless Rogue_ just walks forward, unaffected by the fire. It quickly tackles the Mega Bio Battlezord and pushes it back several feet. Then it backs off and punshes it several times, moving too fast for the Mega Bio Battlezord to keep up. "Saw Slash!" Riley says. The Mega Bio Battelzord jabs its saw arm at the _Relentless Rogue_ with its blade. It slashes the _Relentless Rogue_ 's chest several times, but it just stands there with the blade bouncing against it. Then the robot pushes forward and this the Megazord in the head. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers all groan as it shutters violently.

At the Bio Base, Maddox and Dawson watch the fight in fear. "Rangers!" Maddox says. "You can't take much more! The Mega Bio Battlezord is reaching critical overload! Get out of there!" "We can't Colonel!" Colt's voice says over the communicator. "We have to stop this thing!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ fires a barrage of lasers from its arms at the Mega Bio Battlezord. The Megazord is quickly overwhelmed and takes several hits. Sparks fly from the cockpit as it shutters violently again and the Rangers all cry out in pain.

Colt quickly regains composure. "Take it to the air!" he says as he pushes forward on his controls.

The crippled Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out as the thrusters of the Battle Bomber barely kick in and lift it into the air. The _Relentless Rogue_ looks up. "That's not going to work!" Akihiro says and he pulls back on his control stick.

The _Relentless Rogue_ holds its arms out and the thrusters on its feet kick in as it takes flight too, flying to an opposite position of the Mega Bio Battlezord. The Rangers all gasp. "Go to full power!" Colt says. The Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out as it glows with energy. "Fire!" Riley says. The Mega Bio Battlezord aims its arms forward and fires its energy blasts at the _Relentless Rogue_. But the blasts simply hit ineffectively against the robot's chest and it fights back as it aims its own arms forward and fires its own energy blast right back at the Mega Bio Battlezord.

The Mega Bio Battlezord takes the hit. Inside the cockpit, sparks blast from the Rangers' consoles. The Megazord falls down until it hits the ground, parts of all the Zords lying everywhere.

Inside the cockpit of the _Relentless Rogue_ , Akihiro laughs. "This weapon is unstoppable!" he says. "I've never felt so powerful!"

The Rangers all struggle as they crawl out of the wreckage of the Mega Bio Battlezord, all groaning in pain. They look up at the _Relentless Rogue._

As the Blackbird Zord continues its course through the sky, Jordan looks toward the communicator again, noticing no one trying to contact her. "I hope the others are okay." she says. "But I can't just abandon John!"

Inside the dimensional rift, Kumiko leads John to a beach just off the meadow. The wind blows through the two's hair. "Recognize this place John-san?" she asks. John looks around, smiling. "This looks a lot like the place we had that nice date." he says. "Correct!" Kumiko says. "Catch me if you can!" She starts running toward the ocean. John laughs as he chases after her. The two start splashing water at each other as they're playing in the ocean. Kumiko walks over to John and tackle hugs him, causing the two to fall into the water. The two are then seen lying on the beach to dry in the sun, holding hands. John smiles as he looks up to the sky. "This is just amazing." he says. "Its like as I've always dreamed." "Yes." Kumiko says. "Being together here by ourselves. Forever." John's eyes suddenly widen with a bit of shock as his smile turns into a concerned expression. "Forver." he says. "Right." He looks at Kumiko, who smiles at him. He smiles back.

The Rangers finally make it out of the wreckage. "Everyone okay?" Riley asks. "Yeah." Tosha says. "Think so." Aaron says. "We're not done yet!" Colt says. He takes out his Morpher. "Send the Bio Voyager Colonel!" he says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Voyager deploys. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

The Rangers all jump into the shared cockpit of the Bio Voyager and assume control. The Bio Voyager then starts charging toward the _Relentless Rogue._ "Up for a second round then?" Satsujin says. "Voyage Lasers!" Colt calls out, and the Bio Voyager begins spewing laser fire from all its cannons. The blaster bolts hit the _Relentless Rogue_ , but they just bounce against it, completely useless.

"Megazord Mode!" Colt says.

" _TRANSFORMATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Bio Voyager Megazord sequence is shown. "Bio Voyager Megazord!' the Rangers call out.

The Bio Voyager Megazord stands against the _Relentless Rogue._ "We need to stop him here!" Colt says. "We can't lose." Akihiro laughs. "Nothing you do can stop me!" Akihiro says. "Its no use!"

"Lasers! Fire!" Shelby says. The Bio Voyager fires lasers at the _Relentless Rogue_ from the cannons on its knees and forearms. This time the laser fire does push the _Relentless Rogue_ back a yard or two, but it still remains mostly unaffected. Akihiro laughs. "Stop that!" he says playfully. "It tickles!"

Akihiro and Satsujin both push forward on the controls and push their robot forward. The Bio Voyager Megazord moves forward and the two robots tackle each other. Moving fast, the _Relentless Rogue_ scores several fast punches and kicks on the Megazord before it can even land a blow. The Rangers' cockpit shutters violently. "Take this!" Riley says. The Megazord attempts to throw a kick at the _Relentless Rogue_ , but the robot grabs its foot before the blow can land. The Rangers gasp in shock and the robot spins the Megazord around several times before finally letting go and flinging it into a nearby mountain.

"We're getting killed out here Colonel!" Aaron says over the communicator. "We can't last much longer." "Have you tried contacting Jordan?" Dawson asks. Maddox shakes her head. "She's not answering." she says. Then her eyes light up as she hatches an idea. "But maybe if I can transfer the communication transmission to the Blackbird Zord, that'll get her attention." She starts typing in a code on a computer.

On the Blackbird Zord, Jordan hears the communicator beep again. She groans in disgust but she hits the respond switch. There's a loud bang and the Rangers are heard groaning in pain. Jordan looks on in shock. "Our main power supply is too low!" Shelby says. "Try kicking in the reserve power!" Tosha says. "That still won't be enough!" Shelby says. "We're not going to last much longer!" Jordan looks on, wondering what to do.

The _Relentless Rogue_ fires a massive energy blast from its chest, which hits the Bio Voyager Megazord. Sparks fly from the consoles as the Rangers groan in pain. The _Relentless Rogue_ fires again and scores a direct hit. Sparks blast out of the Megazord's chest as it retreats back. Fire has started coming out of the Rangers' consoles and they desperately try to shield themselves from it.

"Not much reserve left now!" Aaron's voice says. "Try rerouting all well-reserved power from the Command Center to the Voyager Julia!" Dawson's voice says. "Energy levels are failing!" Maddox says. "There's not much power I can reroute. Jordan keeps looking on. We zoom in to see her face within her helmet as she looks on, unable to know what to do. Finally, however, she speaks. "I'm sorry John." she says. "I promise I'll find you, but I have to help them too!" She turns the controls completely around and reverses the Blackbird Zord, flying toward the fight at full throttle. "I'm coming guys!" Jordan says.

"Divert our remaining power levels into one final attack!" Colt says. "Right!" the Rangers respond. "Full Power!" Colt says.

The Bio Voyager Megazord's arms glow as it prepares to make its karate chop attack. However, as it makes its move, the _Relentless Rogue_ blocks the attack as it grabs both the Megazord's arms. "What?!" Colt says and the Rangers gasp in horror as they look on. Akihiro laughs. "Like I said." he says. "You're puny toys are completely useless against my weapon!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ lets go of the Megazord and pushes it back. "We're almost out of power now!" Colt says. The _Relentless Rogue_ fires one last energy blast from its chest and hits the Bio Voyager Megazord. Sparks fly from the burning consoles as the Rangers' cockpit shutters violently. The Bio Voyager Megazord falls backward and vanishes in a fiery explosion, components of it flying everywhere.

The _Relentless Rogue_ stands over its victory. Akihiro clenches his fists in excitement. "I DID IT!" he says. "I HAVE DEFEATED THE POWER RANGERS!" He starts laughing hysterically.

Just outside the wreckage, Colt crawls out, limping forward for a few feet before collapsing. He drops out of Morph as he groans in pain.

Still inside the cockpit of the Bio Voyager Megazord, the other four Rangers, all having dropped out of Morph, lie unconscious inside the damaged cockpit.

The _Relentless Rogue_ looks down at Colt. "Oh lookie here!" Akihiro says. "One little Ranger all by himself! We'll put him out of his misery!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ aims its lasers at Colt, ready to finish him off, when its suddenly stopped by laser fire that comes in from its left. "Huh?" Colt says as he looks up. "What's that?" Akihiro says.

The Blackbird Zord flies right at the _Relentless Rogue._ "Hold on guys!" Jordan says.

Colt smiles. "Its Jordan!" he says.

Jordan continues to fire rapidly at the _Relentless Rogue._ The lasers continue to bounce helplessly against the robot's hull, but the robot becomes overwhelmed by the laser fire and is pushed back a few feet. Its left shoulder is revealed to be damaged from the line of fire. Akihiro growls in fury. "I should have known Johnny boy's idiot sister wouldn't have stayed out of this." he says. "We'd better retreat to let the ship recover!" Satsujin says. "Right!" Akihiro says.

The _Relentless Rogue_ turns around and starts walking away in the opposite direction. Colt smiles as he barely manages to get to his feet.

Colt helps Riley and Aaron out of the wreckage, while Jordan does the same for Shelby and Tosha. The six all take shelter in the rocks just under the wreckage. "Everyone okay?" Colt asks. Aaron groans. "Well we survived." he says. "Sadly we can't say the same for the Zords though." Riley says. There's a long silence, but Jordan finally breaks it. "Its my fault." she says. "If I hadn't abandoned you guys, we could have fought Akihiro together. And none of this would have happened." Riley shakes his head. "No Jordan." he says. "I doubt there was anything you could have done to prevent any of this. Its just great that you were able to come when you did. Or things would have been a lot worse." Jordan smiles. "I won't abandon you guys again." she says. "I'm sorry." "Its okay Jordan." Tosha says. "We understand you're worried about John." "We all are." Aaron says. Everyone smiles. "We'd better get back to base and regroup." Colt says. Everyone nods. The Rangers all start walking toward the Bio Base, but Jordan remains behind. Colt looks back at her. "We will find John." he says. "I promise. Remember: we're a team. And we'll either die together or not die at all!" Jordan smiles. "Right!" she says. Colt holds out his hand and Jordan takes it. The two join the others as they walk back to the Bio Base.

Inside an abandoned warehouse, the _Relentless Rogue_ is standing, docked within a holding section as automatic tools repair the damage on its shoulder. Akihiro stands behind Satsujin as she stands behind a console. "The damage to the shoulder is only minor." Satsujin says. "The armor just slightly broke after taking a little too much blaster fire. Nothing to be concerned about." Akihiro nods. "Repairs shouldn't be long." Satsujin finishes. Akihiro smiles. "Excellent!" he says. "I never thought I'd actually achieve this. Soon I will use my ultimate weapon to burn this world to a crisp. And then I'll move to the other parts of the universe! And no one will stop me! Not the Syndicate! Not Bio Force! Not even the Rangers!" He starts laughing maniacally again.

On the beach, John is sitting down on a blanket, smiling as Kumiko sets a picnic basket down. "A picnic?" he asks. Kumiko nods. "I've always wanted to know what one felt like!" John says. Kumiko smiles and hands John a plate. "Eat up John-san!" she says. "Gladly!" John says. He starts going through the basket, selecting his food. As he does, Kumiko looks at him, first lovingly. However, he look suddenly turns dark as her eyes start glowing. John looks up at her again, and her look turns lovingly again. She continues to eye John as we fade to black.

TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


	55. The Fated Showdown Part 3

The Fated Showdown Part 3

Inside the Bio Base Command Center, Colt walks up to Maddox as she's at the main computer. A large bandage has been wrapped around his head and another on his left hand. Behind them, the others are bandaging themselves. Tosha has one bandage wrapped around her knee and is helping Aaron wrap a bandage around his arm. Dawson is helping Shelby bandage her elbow, and Jordan is wrapping a full-body bandage around Riley's stomach. Riley groans in pain as Jordan finishes. "OW!" he says. Jordan gasps in shock. "I'm so sorry!" she says. "Are you okay?" Riley nods. "Yeah I'm fine." he says.

On the viewing monitor, the Zord Holding Bay is shown as many automatic tools and other gadgets are moving over the Zords, making repairs. "How's it going Colonel?" Colt asks. Maddox sighs. "The Zords were pretty trashed in that last battle." she says. "It'll be a while before they're back in working order again." Colt sighs as he nods.

"What do we do then?" Jordan asks. Colt shakes his head as he sighs. "I don't know." he says, sounding defeated. "That's it?!" Aaron asks, sounding angry as he gets to his feet. Tosha grabs his arm. "Aaron calm down." she says. "No!" Aaron says. "I won't just calm down. Akihiro's got his own giant robot, our Zords are destroyed, we're all badly injured from the last battle, and we've looked all over the city and still haven't found John. Sorry to say, but its kind of hard to calm down under those circumstances." "We're not going to get anywhere by getting angry like this." Riley says. "We need to come up with a plan. We can't do anything without one."

"Right now we just wait until the Zords are repaired." Colt says. "Then we'll be on standby." The other Rangers nod, but Aaron chuckles. "That it?" he asks. He groans in disgust and walks over to the wall, kicking it hard in anger. The others just look down, a sense of hopelessness in their faces.

Inside the warehouse, the repairs on the _Relentless Rogue_ repair as its shoulder is shown fully intact. At the console, Satsujin claps. "Repairs are finally complete!" she says. Akihiro's eyes light up as he smiles. "Excellent!" he says. "Let's waist no time!" His eyes glow as he transforms to his mutant form again.

Inside the dimensional rift, John and Kumiko continue to enjoy their picnic. Kumiko smiles at John, who smiles back as their eating. John smiles back and Kumiko snuggles up against him. As John continues to eat, however, he suddenly looks down as he thinks back.

John remembers when he and Jordan first joined the Rangers. "Comrades?" Colt asks. "Comrades!" John responds as he and Colt shake hands.

"Power Rangers. . .Bio Force!" the Rangers call out as all seven of them are shown striking the final pose in roll call.

As John remembers each of the Rangers, he sees each of their faces, the six of them laughing.

John snaps back, looking down. He gets up on his feet. Kumiko looks at him in confusion. "Are you okay John-san?" she asks. John nods. "Yeah." he says. "My leg was just falling asleep." Kumiko smiles at him, and John returns the smile, albeit sadly. He walks over to the ocean and kneels down in front of it. He scoops up some water in his hands, splashing it on his face and sighing before returning to Kumiko.

Inside the city, the _Relentless Rogue_ lands in the middle, standing above a number of buildings. Inside the cockpit, Akihiro laughs. "Now behold as the scorching of Earth begins!" he says. "Destroy all!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ holds out its arms as it starts spewing lasers everywhere, destroying all buildings and everything in its sight. Below it, civilians all run away in horror as chunks of buildings and rubble fall to the ground.

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off as the _Relentless Rogue_ appears on the viewing monitor. "Akihiro's back!" Aaron says. "And in the middle of the city at that." Riley says. "What do we do?" Shelby asks. "The Zords are still down." Maddox says. "All that we have is the Flyers." Jordan nods. "I can go out and try to hold him off." she says. "Give you guys more time." "Are you sure?" Riley asks. "The strain from managing the Megazord by yourself could be too much." "I'll be fine." Jordan says. "Just hang tight!" She runs toward the Zord Holding Bay.

Still in the city, the _Relentless Rogue_ continues to fire away, hitting everything in sight and causing explosions erupting everywhere. "Keep up the destruction!" Akihiro says. As the robot prepares to attack again, however, its soon barraged with laser fire and is knocked back a few feet. "What was that?" Akihiro asks.

The Blackbird Zord is shown flying forward as it deploys the other two Flyer Zords. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as Jordan activates the Bio Flyer Megazord.

The Bio Flyer Megazord stands against the _Relentless Rogue_ as it lands on the ground. "You're done now Akihiro!" Jordan says. Akihiro laughs. "Johnny boy's idiot sister?" he says. "Come to join your brother in Hell have you?" As Akihiro says this, Jordan's eyes suddenly become angry and she growls in fury as she pushes the Bio Flyer Megazord forward.

At the Bio Base, everyone watches as the two robots collide. "Power is stable for now." Maddox says. "As long as Jordan doesn't try anything crazy, she should be fine."

The _Relentless Rogue_ open fires at the Bio Flyer Megazord. "Thrusters!" Jordan says, and the Bio Flyer Megazord takes flight, dodging the fire. "Lasers!" Jordan says, and the Bio Flyer Megazord open fires at the robot. The _Relentless Rogue_ just stands in place, unaffected. It fires back, but Jordan quickly swings the Megazord out of the way. The Bio Flyer Megazord summons its two blades. Jordan growls as she pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Flyer Megazord flies forward and charges at the _Relentless Rogue_ and slashes rapidly at it, pushing it back. Inside, the cockpit shutters. But Akihiro just laughs. "That's right." he says. "Keep pushing yourself too hard. It always works!" Jordan growls as she keeps up the attack.

At the Bio Base, the Rangers continue to watch the fight. "The power levels are dropping now Julia." Dawson says. "Jordan's pushing it to far."

The Bio Flyer Megazord retreats back as it stands against the _Relentless Rogue._ Akihiro growls. "You're stronger than I thought." he says. "But in the end you'll never be able to compete with me! Your weak brother couldn't beat me! What makes you think you can?!" Jordan growls again in fury. "You don't mention John asshole!" she says. Akihiro laughs. "Oh I'm sorry." he says. "Was that too soon?!" Jordan clenches her fists on the controls. "That's it!" she says. "I'm going to take you down if it's the last thing I do!"

In the dimensional rift, John and Kumiko finally finish their picnic. John happily sighs as he feels his stomach. "That was amazing." he says. "I'm so full now." Kumiko smiles. "I'm glad you liked it all!" she says. "Of course, I know everything you like." John laughs. "Yes you do." he says. Kumiko smiles as she gets up and holds her hand out to John. He happily takes it. She pulls John up and starts pulling him after her. Then Kumiko hears a sound in the distance. "Oh!" she says. "Looks like its time!" "Time?" John says. "Time for what?" "Come with me!" Kumiko says. "I'll show you!" She starts running forward, dragging John behind her. As she does, she suddenly smiles darkly, her eyes glowing.

The Bio Flyer Megazord's fight with the _Relentless Rogue_ has now found its way into the mountains just outside of the city. The Bio Flyer Megazord lands on its back as the robot knocks it down. Inside the cockpit, Akihiro laughs. "You can challenge us as many times as you want!" he says. "In the end you'll just keep getting defeated." Jordan groans as she struggles to get the Bio Flyer Megazord to its feet. "Well," Jordan says, "if I can't beat you like this, then I'll find another way!"

At the Bio Base, the Rangers continue to watch on as the fight continues. "She's led the _Rogue_ into the mountains." Aaron says. "But why? What is she planning to do?"

The two robots continue to stand against each other. Inside the Megazord's cockpit, red lights begin to flash on-and-off. Jordan looks at the power systems. "I need to push it past critical for this to work." she says. "But I also have to get close enough. That's the hard part."

"Let's finish this now!" Akihiro says. "My thoughts exactly!" Jordan says. The two push forward on their controls and their robots collide as they tackle each other and grab each other by the sides. The two struggle as they fight for control. However, the Bio Flyer Megazord soon starts glowing red.

"What's going on?" Colt asks. "What's happening?" "Julia." Dawson says. "The Megazord can't hold on much longer. Its reaching critical overload." Maddox looks on in shock. "Jordan!" she calls into the communicator. "Back down now! Pull back!"

Inside the cockpit, Jordan hears Maddox's transmission. "The power's maxing out!" Maddox says. "Get out of there! You're past the critical point now." "That's the idea!" Jordan says.

"What are you talking about?" Maddox asks.

"Once the power passes the critical point," Jordan says, "I can overheat the power systems, which will destroy the Megazord and everything around it!"

Everyone gasps, including Akihiro. "Is she insane?!" Satsujin says. "She's going to blow herself up?!" "NO!" Akihiro says. "LET US GO! LET GO!"

The _Relentless Rogue_ lets go of the Megazord and starts hitting it, desperately trying to break free. But the Megazord holds firm. Sparks start flying from all areas of Jordan's cockpit.

"Jordan!" Maddox says. "Stop this now! I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself! Back down now!" Colt walks over to the communicator. "Jordan!" he says. "Eject! That's an order from your superior officer!"

As the Bio Flyer Megazord starts glowing red and overheating, Jordan sighs. "I'm sorry guys." she says. "I'm finished. Take care of John." Jordan closes her eyes as she prepares to for the Megazord to explode.

"Jordan!" Riley's voice says. "Stop!" Suddenly Aaron's Bio Jet Zord flies from above and fires lasers in between the two robots, splitting them apart. "No point in blowing us up as well." Aaron says. His Zord flies above as the other four Bio Zords arrive at the scene as well. "I thought we were over this Jordan." Riley says. "We're a team." "And we either die together. . ." Tosha begins. "Or don't die at all!" Shelby finishes. "But there's no other way we can beat him." Jordan says. "Wrong." Colt says. "I know I may have seemed a bit hopeless back there, but the truth is, as long as we're together as a team, there's nothing we can't do." The other four Rangers nod.

"We'll accomplish his mission as we've had any other." Colt says. "Together." Jordan gasps as she looks at them. "We will get through this." Colt says. "And we will find John. He's a Bio Force Ranger and like us, he's not finished with your mission." Jordan nods. "Right!" she says. "I'm sorry guys. I was wrong to let my emotions get the better of me! Let's take him together!"

"Rangers!" Maddox's voice calls out on the communicator. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is I have the Battle Zords up and running now. The bad news is that the Emergency Repair System hasn't fully repaired the core power booster yet, so you guys can't form any combinations yet. Plus there's still the Voyager to repair."

"That's fine." Aaron says. "The more help we have, the better." "Right!" Colt says. "Let's form the Megazords and hit this guy with everything we have! Attack!" "Right!" the other Rangers respond.

At the beach, Kumiko leads John toward the end, where a vortex appears in the sky. Kumiko points toward it. John looks confused. "What is that?" he asks. "The pathway to the afterlife." Kumiko says. "Afterlife?" John asks. Kumiko nods. "Do you remember when we said we would die together?" Kumiko asks. John nods, but he's more focused on the vortex. "Well," Kumiko says, "I have waited here for months until the day you would come. That way, we can enter the afterlife together. And remain there for eternity." John looks with shock as he eyes the vortex. "Let's go!" Kumiko says, and she tries to walk forward with John behind her.

But John just stands still, and Kumiko stops. "Eh?" she says. "John-san? Aren't you coming?" John keeps looking down, thinking to himself. Then he looks into the vortex and sees the faces of the Rangers again, all of them smiling at him.

John finally speaks. "No." he says. Kumiko's eyes widen with shock. "No?" she says. "You're not coming?" "No." John says. "I can't." "Why not?!" Kumiko asks, still sounding shocked. "Kumiko listen." John says. "You and I have had so many amazing moments together and I will always cherish those memories. But time has passed. I have a responsibility on Earth. And there's people there that have become my friends. Friends that I can't just abandon. Even if it means an eternity with you." Kumiko looks at him in disbelief. "Its not that I don't want to go." John continues. "And maybe if I never met those other guys and none of this had ever happened, I would happily come with you. But I've grown attached to them. I'm sorry, but I can't go. I need to get back." Kumiko looks at him with a saddened look on her face. "I love you Kumiko." John says. "And although my time here with you again was short, I will never forget it." He kisses Kumiko one last time then lets her hand go, turning around and walking away. However, Kumiko's eyes start glowing again as she angrily looks after him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter!" Kumiko says, speaking in a different, evil-sounding hissing voice. John gasps as he turns around. Kumiko's skin turns dark as her clothes transform into black armor and her face disappears behind a black helmet with red eyes. "You cannot leave the dimensional rift!" she says. "Your soul will forever remain trapped here!" John gasps as he strikes a fighting pose. "What are you?!" John asks. "And what did you do with Kumiko?!" She laughs. "Kumiko was never here fool!" she says. "I am the wraith that haunts the dimensional rift!" "Wraith?" John asks. The Wraith nods. "I have haunted this place for thousands of years." she says. "And I absorbed Kumiko's soul because I knew one day you would come here. So I used her soul to attempt to lure you into Hell. But sadly you didn't fall for it! Now I'll just have to send you to Hell myself!" John holds up his fists ready to fight as he glares at the Wraith.

The Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord stand against the _Relentless Rogue_ all together. "Attack!" Colt says. Piloting the Bio Battle Megazord by himself, Riley responds "Yeah!" Still in the Bio Flyer Megazord, Jordan responds "Ready to go!" Piloting the Bio Force Megazord with Colt, Aaron, Tosh and Shelby respond with "Alright!"

The three Megazords charge forward. The Bio Force Megazord attacks first as it slashes at the _Relentless Rogue_ with its Saber. The robot blocks the attack and punches the Megazord in the chest, knocking it back. The Bio Flyer Megazord spins around as it moves to the robot's right and attempts to slash at it with one of its blades, but the robot parries again. The Bio Battle Megazord slashes at it with its saw arm, but it parries again and then slams both Megazords on its sides in the chests.

"Nothing you do can stop us!" Satsujin says. "We'll destroy all of you!" Akihiro says.

The _Relentless Rogue_ spins around as an energy wave emits from its sides and hits all three Megazords around it, causing them all to retreat back. The Rangers all groan as their cockpits shutter violently. "This is too much!" Riley says. "Even with our Zords fixed we can't bring out the full power." "Surround it and try to hold it in place guys!" Colt says. "We have to get it under control!"

The three Megazords all tackle the _Relentless Rogue_ and try and grapple it, but the robot quickly fights back and pushes them all back with another shock wave attack, sending the three flying backwards.

"Lasers!" Riley and Jordan say together and the Bio Battle Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord rapidly fire lasers at the _Relentless Rogue._ However, the robot just stands in place unaffected and then fires back with another laser from its chest, hitting all three Megazords again and knocking them back.

In the dimensional rift, the Wraith attacks John as she swings a sword at him. John ducks and grabs the Wraith by her arms, trying to hold her sword back. "There is no escape from me!" the Wraith says. John smiles. "Good thing I'm not trying to escape you." he says. "I'm just trying to get home." He elbows the Wraith in the head, stunning her and manages to snag her sword away from her. She growls as she charges forward at John, but he grips her sword with both hands and quickly slashes her across the chest. This causes her to retreat back and John quickly pulls her sword back and stabs her right in the stomach with her sword.

The Wraith groans and screams in agony as her body suddenly crumbles into dust, and vanishes. In the place of her body, an orb of silver light appears and floats away. John looks at the orb of light and drops the Wraith's sword, which vanishes as it hits the ground, and he chases the orb of light. "John-san." Kumiko's voice says and the orb of light appears in front of John, Kumiko appearing in the light. "Kumiko!" John says. He runs over to her and phases right through the light, disappearing within. Kumiko smiles as the light vanishes.

At the rocky beach, John's eyes suddenly open and he groans as he sits up, feeling his head. The he looks himself down to see he's wearing his old clothes again, then notices his Winger Morpher on his wrist. He sighs in relief as he starts to fall back down on his back. He smiles. "Kumiko." he says. "Thank you." He sits back up.

The _Relentless Rogue_ fires another laser blast at the Megazords. All three of them are hit and the Rangers groan as their cockpits shutter violently. The three Megazords fall of their feet and on their backs. The _Relentless Rogue_ stands above its three defeated enemies. Akihiro laughs. "You've put up a good fight." he says. "But this is where it ends." The Rangers all groan as they look on. The _Relentless Rogue_ starts charging up for a final attack to finish the Rangers off.

"No!" a voice says. "Its far from over!" "Huh?!" everyone says in shock.

The _Relentless Rogue_ is suddenly bombarded with laser fire as the Bio Voyager suddenly rolls in. The Rangers all gasp in shock.

At the Bio Base, Dawson smiles as he sees the Bio Voyager. "You got the Bio Voyager working!" he says. Maddox nods, sighing in relief. "Now I just have to fix the core power booster!" she says. "Well get on it!" Dawson says. "I'm getting on it!" Maddox responds.

As the Bio Voyager slows to a stop, John looks toward the Megazords. "Hey Jordan!" he says. "You should be more careful next time you try to handle our Megazord by yourself! Remember we share that!"

Jordan giggles. "Its great to have you back big brother!" she says.

John nods. "We thought you were long gone!" Aaron says. John shakes his head. "No." he says. "A reckless idiot once told me that I'm a part of a team now. And teams either die together or don't die at all!"

Colt nods, chuckling a bit.

Akihiro growls. "Johnny boy?!" he says. "How the Hell did you survive the fall?! I killed you!" He screams in fury. "I'll kill you all here now then!"

"Guys!" he says. "Let's go! Attack!" "Right!" the other six Rangers respond. "Go all out!" Colt says. "Hit him with everything you got!"

"Voyage Lasers!" John calls out, and the Bio Voyager barrages the _Relentless Rogue_ with laser fire from all its cannons again. The robot retreats back as it takes the hit.

The Bio Flyer Megazord swoops down from the air as it spins rapidly. "Full Power!" Jordan says, and the Bio Flyer Megazord swoops past the _Relentless Rogue_ and strikes it with its blades.

"Fire!" Riley says, and the Bio Battle Megazord fires four energy blasts from its arms and legs, which hits the _Relentless Rogue._

"Bio Force Megazord Saber!" Colt says. "Full Power!" The Bio Force Megazord ignites its Saber and slashes it at the _Relentless Rogue_ , scoring a powerful slash on the robot.

The _Relentless Rogue_ retreats back, but remains intact. Akihiro growls. "My ultimate weapon won't be defeated that easily!" he says. "Even with seven of you here, it won't be enough!"

Maddox finishes typing in one last code. "Got it!" she says. "Rangers, the core power booster is finally repaired now. Activate Ultrazord now!" On the viewing monitor, all seven Rangers give Maddox a thumbs up. "Got it Colonel!" they all say. Maddox nods, then falls back into a chair, sighing in relief. "I think I've done enough work for one day." she says. Dawson chuckles.

The Rangers form the Bio Ultrazord and all unite in the cockpit. "Bio Ultrazord!" they call out.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against the _Relentless Rogue._ "DIE NOW!" Akihiro says angrily, and the robot fires a massive enegy blast at the Bio Ultrazord. But it walks right through the line of fire unaffected. Akihiro and Satsujin gasp in shock. "What?!" they say together.

"Full Power!" the Rangers all call out.

The Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the energy spirits of the four Megazords appear before it. They each strike the _Relentless Rogue_ , pushing it back. Then the spirits vanish and the Bio Ultrazord glows with energy as it holds its arms out and fires one last powerful energy blast at the _Relentless Rogue._ The robot takes the hit and struggles forward. Inside the cockpit, it starts crumbling down. "EJECT!" Akihiro says, and he and Satsujin all quickly jump out of the robot as it finally stops and falls backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Bio Ultrazord stands over its victory.

Akihiro crawls up from the edge of a cliff, having reverted back to his human form. Satsujin helps him up. "My ultimate weapon. . ." he says. "Destroyed just like that!" "We need to retreat and regroup." Satsujin says. "Come up with another plan." Akihiro nods and the two prepare to run. But they're quickly stopped by John as he stops them in their path, standing in front of them unmorphed.

"Sorry." John says. "But you won't get that chance!" The other Rangers come up behind him, also unmorphed. "Akihiro!" Colt says. "You're mindless schemes will finally end here." "This is it Akihiro." John says. "We're going to settle this right here, right now!" Akihiro smiles. "I'm just fine with that!" he says.

John takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold up theirs. "Ready!" they respond. The seven Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. "Bio Force! Override!"

The Rangers' Morphing Sequences are shown in full as they Morph. They then immediately go into roll call.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

John holds out his hand. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our world with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." The other Rangers join in as they all strike the final pose and call out "BIO FORCE!"

Akihiro smirks as he steps forward and his eyes glow. He transforms into his mutant form again.

The Rangers all jump forward and flip in the order of Colt, John, Shelby, Riley, Aaron, Tosha and then Jordan.

The seven Rangers land on the ground as the two mutants confront the seven. Satsujin fires an energy blast at the Rangers, but they quickly flip out of the way. Satsujin draws her sword and charges forward. The Rangers all summon their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says, and everyone but John charges forward and engages Satsujin.

John and Akihiro stare each other down. They walk forward and confront each other. "No more words need to be spoken Johnny boy!" Akihiro says. "Let's finish this!" The two draw their weapons and quickly charge at each other. They jump at each other and hit each other multiple times before finally stopping at the top of a cliff, standing there alone. The two quickly charge at each other.

John and Akihiro exchange slash attacks, blocking each other's out. John knocks Akihiro's sword arm to the side and tries to fire his Jet Blaster, but Akhiro hits his arm, knocking his Jet Blaster out of his hand and tries to shoot his own blaster at John. John thinks fast and headbutts Akihiro, knocking him back. Akihiro begins firing rapidly at John, but he blocks the shots with his Sky Sword as he keeps charging forward.

As John engages Akihiro again, he slashes Akihiro's blaster hand and disarms him, leaving the two with only their swords to fight now. The two quickly lock blades, but Akihiro slams his elbow into John's head, knocking him back. The two then move toward each other and grab the other's arms, trying to wrestle each other.

Satsujin fires another energy blast at the other Rangers, hitting them all. Colt quickly runs forward and slashes her with his Bio Blade. Satsujin takes the hit and is knocked back. Colt quickly engages her in close combat, and the two exchange blows. Colt kicks Satsujin back and the other Rangers quickly charge forward at Satsujin.

John and Akihiro continue to wrestle for control of each other, each groaning in exhaustion as the battle continues. Akihiro finally breaks the wrestle as he headbutts John and the two break away. The two slash at each other with their swords and they both hit each other diagonally across the shoulder. The two groan in pain as they both take the hits and fall on their backs.

John and Akihiro quickly get to their feet and face each other again, groaning as they stand against each other, but not saying a word. They charge at each other again and continue to attack each other. Each exchange blows with their swords, slashing each other across the chests, shoulders and even scoring a few blows in the face.

The two finally retreat back several feet, and look at each other. John readies his sword in Captain Leo's stance, his sword glowing with energy, while Akihiro energizes his sword as well. The two slash at each other, and their attacks meet in the middle ground. The impact creates a massive explosion and both are caught in, getting blown back from the force.

Satsujin sees the explosion and gasps in horror. "Akihiro!" she says. Taking advange of the opening, the Rangers take to the offense. "Fire!" Riley says and he, Shelby and Jordan all open fire on Satsujin with their weapons. Satsujin takes the hit and is knocked back. Then Aaron and Tosha slash at her with their weapons and she gets pushed back further as she takes the hit.

Colt runs forward and holds up his Battlizer Morpher, hitting the activation switch as he also pushes on the final switch. "Battlizer! Final Mode!" he says.

Colt quickly assumes his Battlizer in Final Mode and runs up to Satsujin, slashing at her rapidly. Then he takes to the air and readies his weapon. "Battlizer Sword!" Colt calls out. "Bio Battle Strike!" He slashes at Satsujin four times as he creates a star and sends the attack right at Satsujin, who is pierced by the attack and groans as she turns around and vanishes in a fiery explosion. Colt lands on the ground and nods. The others run up to him. "Good work Colt." Aaron says as he puts his hand on his shoulder. Colt nods. "Thanks." he says. Then he looks to his left. "Oh John!" he says and the six rush towards the fight.

The smoke from the explosion clears and both John and Akihiro are lying face-down in the dirt, both still in their Ranger and Mutant Forms. The two finally regain consciousness and get to their feet. Akihiro's body is smoking and John's Ranger Suit has several tears in it. The two breathe heavily as they both hold up their fists ready to continue fighting.

As the two limp toward each other, the other Rangers rush to the bottom of the cliff where they're fighting, having de-morphed, and they watch the fight. They gasp as they see John in his condition.

John and Akihiro engage in close combat again, throwing punches at each other and crying out as they each exchange punches. Blood starts spewing from them as they each take a hit. Akihiro lands a punch on John's face, managing to shatter his helmet and leaving the entire left side of his face exposed.

The Rangers all gasp as the sight. "John!" Jordan says and the Rangers step forward to try and intervene. Seeing the other Rangers, John turns around and holds his hand out. "Stay back!" he demands, then turns around. Akihiro scores another punch in his stomach and then punches him two more times, first in the chest and then the face.

John groans as he falls back, his Ranger Suit vanishing as he finally drops out of Morph. Akihiro laughs as he limps over to John, ready to finish him off but John cries out and lands a kick in his head. Akihiro is knocked back and falls on his back, his body glowing as he reverts back to human form. His body is all bloodied and maimed.

The two exhausted men get back to their feet and run at each other again, punching at each other with their bare hands. John throws a punch at Akihiro, but he drops the punch and knees John in the stomach. Then he grabs John by his sides and flings him around.

John goes flying back and hits the side of a rock before landing on the ground, crying out in pain. Akihiro limps over and picks up his sword off the ground. "It's the end of the line for you now Johnny boy!" he says weakly and he starts walking over to John with his sword raised high. However, he soon starts running as he finds his strength.

John looks to his side to see his own Sky Sword and quickly reaches for it. His middle finger only just scrapes the butt of the grip, but John finally manages to grip it and take it up. Akihiro runs toward John and prepares to finish him, but just as he gets to John, John cries out as he thrusts his Sky Sword forward and stabs Akihiro in the stomach. Akihiro gasps as he takes the hit, looking down to see John's sword having pierced cleanly through his stomach. John begins breathing heavily as he and Akihiro make eye contact. John quickly pulls his sword out of Akihiro and the two drop their swords. John struggles to his feet and Akihiro falls on his back, breathing weakly and twitching.

John looks over him, limping toward him. Akihiro's shocked face suddenly turns into a smile. He starts laughing weakly. "So this is how it all ends. . ." he says. John continues to look down at him, breathing heavily. The other Rangers quickly run up behind the two looking on.

Akihiro gives one last weak laugh and continues to breathe weakly. Then his breathing suddenly stops and his head falls back, his body still and his sadistic smile still on his face.

John turns around and limps toward the other Rangers, still breathing heavily. "John." Jordan says. "You guys okay?" John says weakly. Then he suddenly collapses. The Rangers all gasp as they rush to his side. Jordan hoists him up. "John!" she says. John continues to breathe heavily, his body twitching violently.

John looks up in front of him, where a bright light suddenly appears before him. He sees Kumiko in a white dress appearing before him. She smiles at John. "Hey." she says. John smiles back. "Hey." he says. "I know you've already made your choice." Kumiko says. "I understand." John nods. "Thanks." he says. Kumiko turns around to walk back into the light. "Goodbye Kumiko." John says. Kumiko turns around to look back at him. "I love you. And I always will." John finishes. Kumiko smiles. "I love you too." she says. She blows him a kiss and the two smile at each other one more time before Kumiko turns around and vanishes into the light.

John looks back down and the light vanishes. His heavy breathing suddenly calms down. The other Rangers stand over his body. "Are you okay?" Aaron asks. John keeps breathing, but he finally manages to catch his breath. He smiles. "Yeah." he says. "Never been better." The other Rangers smile.

As the sun begins to set, John sticks a cross he made from two sticks and a piece of wire into the ground just behind a large patch of dirt. Then he holds out Akihiro's sword, looking down at it. "May you find peace." John says. "Just as I have." He sticks Akihiro's sword into the ground next to the cross.

"Guess that's it then." Tosha says. "Why go through all this trouble to make him a grave?" Aaron asks. "I've made my peace with Akihiro." John says. "Its only proper that I pay him my respect." Shelby smiles. "You're really kind John." she says. As all the Rangers look on at Akihiro's grave, Riley smiles. "As last," he says, "Akihiro has finally been defeated." Jordan smiles as she nods. "Yeah!" she says. "But that doesn't mean its over." Colt says. "Right John?"

John smiles. "Yeah." he says. He turns around to look at his fellow Rangers. "We still have to defeat the Syndicate. And I still have many missions to go on with you guys. My friends!" The others all smile at him and he nods.

"Let's go home." Tosha says. Everyone turns around and they all start walking back to the Bio Base. Colt helps John up one step, and John takes one last look at Akihiro's grave before he joins his friends. We see Akihiro's grave one last time before we fade to black.


	56. The Rangers Remember

The Rangers Remember

Maddox is in the medical bay with John as she's bandaging John's wounds. John groans a bit as Maddox pushes against his back, but sighs as she finally finishes. "You're sure nothing's broken?" Maddox asks. John shakes his head. "My body aches all over." he says. "But I don't feel anything broken." Maddox nods. "Well aside from some minor injuries," she says, "your physical health is stable. All you probably need is some rest and you'll be fine." John nods.

"I think everyone could use rest after what Akihiro just put us through." John says. As he says this, the other Rangers, except Colt, are shown to be fast asleep in their beds.

Colt is sitting on the couch, thinking to himself.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus kneels before Agolian. "Your Majesty." he says. "Rise." Agolian says. Darkarus gets up. "Our intelligence has reported that our former mercenary, Akihiro Hayashi, was killed in battle against the Rangers just last evening." Agolian nods. Darkarus turns around, sighing. "It's a shame." he says. "We could have at least let him kill the Rangers before we captured and executed him. Still, regardless, word has been sent to all our star systems. In two days, our fleet will bolster its forces as all our ships arrive. Then with the reinforcements, we'll storm Earth once and for all. Then it will all be over. Nothing will stop us. Not even the Rangers!" Agolian nods. "Yes." he says.

As the two are talking, Cassara peers in from behind then turns around. "I'm running out of time." she says. "I need to come up with a plan fast. If Darkarus upstages me now, I'll never be on track for my promotion!" She walks off fast.

John finally walks out of the medical bay, wincing as he grabs his shoulder. He passes by the lounge as he's heading to his room, spotting Colt. He walks toward him. "Can't sleep?" he asks. Colt looks up at John, then shakes his head. "Nope." he says. "Too much on my mind." John sits next to him. "Like what?" he asks. "Well," Colt says, "we've already defeated the four original leaders of this invasion, and now Akihiro's dead. All that's left are the Emperor and his goons." "Yeah." John says. "So?" "So," Colt says, "I'm just concerned. We've been through several tough battles, and part of my is afraid that none of them will even begin to compare to what we may face if we actually do get to Agolian."

John chuckles. "Look at you being all cautious." he says. Colt looks at him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I remember when I first met you." John says. "You never let anything bring you down. Absolutely nothing."

As John says this, he remembers several moments of when Colt was relentless in his desire to keep fighting. We see Colt speaking to Kevin and Mia during the Rangers' cross with the Samurai Rangers, during which he said "As long as you don't give up, it'll surely work out."

John chuckles. "I never quite understood why you've always felt like that." he says. "But its kept us alive this long, so it must be working." Colt smiles.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Cassara walks onto the bridge, followed by a robotic monster. The monster is heavily armored with a silver and bronze color scheme. Its right arm features a sword gauntlet mounted on it, and a cannon is mounted on its left arm. A metal horn also extends from its head. "Your Majesty." she says. "I have a new warrior to destroy the Rangers with!" Darkarus walks over to the monster and eyes it with curiosity. "I've never seen this mutant commander before." he says. "That's because he's not a mutant." Cassara says. "He's one of my own robot creations. I call him Bladesniper." Darkarus chuckles. "So you want to send a robot to do a mutant's job then?" he asks, laughing. "How laughable. Besides, we already have a plan to destroy the Rangers." "Yes." Cassara says. "But if we can destroy the Rangers before the reinforcements arrive, that will make our conquest of Earth much easier will it not?" "Cassara does have a point." Agolian says. "Fine then. Until the reinforcements arrive, you are charged with the task of destroying the Rangers." Cassara clenches her fists in excitement as she nods. Then Darkarus walks up to her. "And in the unlikely event that you succeed in this mission," he says, "maybe we'll then think about this promotion you seem to be so desperate for!" Cassara glares at him, as he chuckles condescendingly. "Thank you General." she says grudgingly. She then walks off the bridge with Bladesniper, leaving Darkarus to watch after her.

Its morning as Riley, Aaron, Shelby and Tosha are in the lounge. "I can't believe its almost over now." Aaron says. "You're really confident in that macho man?" Tosha asks. "Yeah." Aaron says. "Those first four guys are all destroyed, and now Akihiro's dead. All that's left is the Emperor and his last two goons. How hard can it be?" "Well there's got to be a reason that Agolian rules over everyone we've fought before." Riley says. "Beating him definitely won't be a walk in the park." "I know." Aaron says. "But still, just the thought that this fight will be all be over one way or another is just a comforting thought."

Shelby smiles. "It seems like it was only yesterday when we were desperately fighting for our lives against the Syndicate's forces." she says.

As Shelby says this, flashbacks of her, Riley, Tosha and Aaron getting attacked by the Syndicate's ships are shown as they flee into the woods and unsuccessfully attempting to fight Reptilitrons. "Whoever would have thought that our first big fight in Bio Force would have led to any of this?" Shelby asks.

As the flashback continues, the Rangers remember first meeting Colt as he arrives and defeating the Termitor mutant. He then walks up to the other Rangers. "Who are you?" Riley asks. "I am Captain of the Bio Force Rangers!" Colt responds. "Red Bio Force Ranger!" He strikes a pose as he says this.

"Just the sight of an actual Power Ranger was amazing." Tosha says. "But becoming Rangers ourselves. . .that was just overwhelming."

The Rangers' first Morph with all five of them is shown. "Ready?!" Colt says. "Ready!" the others respond. "Bio Force! Override!" The five Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activations switches. After their Morphing Sequences are shown, the Rangers admire their new gear. "Wow!" Shelby says. "It acutally worked. "Amazing!" Riley says. "Unbelievable!" Aaron says. "Incredible!" Tosha says.

The Rangers are then shown using their Bio Blaster for the first time to destroy Remoracon.

"And when we first used our Megazords," Aaron says, "I got my mind totally blown!" The Rangers are shown first forming the Bio Force Megazord. "Bio Force Megazord!" the Rangers call out. Then we're shown the Bio Battle Megazord. "Bio Battle Megazord!" the Rangers call out. Then finally, the Rangers are shown forming the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" the Rangers call out.

The Rangers finally snap back. "I never thought we'd actually get this far." Shelby says. Aaron chuckles. "Oh we all know that." he says. "Remember when you were all afraid that the Syndicate would actually win?" Shelby rolls her eyes.

The Rangers remember Shelby becoming depressed when she heard Dawson and Maddox talking about the Syndicate conquering most of Bio Force territory. "What if by fighting the Syndicate like this," Shelby says to the Rangers, "we're only delaying the inevitable?"

"Of course you finally got over that." Aaron says. As he says this, Shelby is shown helping the Rangers defeat Razker and joining them as they leave to go out for dinner.

The Rangers snap back. "And here we are now." Riley says. "Its really surreal." Tosha says.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Cassara walks onto one of the hangar bays with Bladesniper, where she looks up. "Excellent!" she says. Inside the hangar bay, a giant robot is shown under construction as Reptilitrons are working all over it with tools. The giant robot is colored gray with white and black highlights. It resembles a dragon with horns coming out of its head, wings on its back, a large tail protruding from its back, and it has large claws for hands. "Soon my _Dragon's Claw_ will be complete!" she says. "If Bladesniper fails, I can use this to destroy the Rangers, and then I'll use this to flatten the Earth and show that bastard Darkarus who the real boss is!" A Serpenteroid walks up to her. "Construction on the _Dragon's Claw_ is scheduled to be completed within a day Lieutenant!" it says. Cassara nods. "Very good Sergeant." she says. "Continue!" The Serpenteroid walks away. Cassara then turns to Bladesniper. "Let's head down to Earth!" she says. "Its time we challenge the Rangers!"

John is walking through the hall when he passes by Jordan's room. Jordan is lying down on her bed, just looking up at the roof. He walks over to her. "You okay?" he asks. Jordan sits up. "Yeah." she says. "Was there something on your mind?" John asks. Jordan nods. "I've been wondering about what will happen when this is all over." she asks. "What do you mean?" John asks. "Well," Jordan says, "remember why we came here in the first place?" "Yeah." John says. "General Hale gave us our assignment to help the others in defeating the Syndicate." "Exactly." Jordan says. "So what happens when we defeat the Syndicate? Do you think we'll have to go our separate ways with the others?"

John chuckles. "Of course not." he says. "We're a part of this team now. Bio Force won't just break us up like that." Jordan smiles. "Remember when we first met the other Rangers?" John smiles. "How could I forget?' he asks.

As John keeps talking, he and Jordan flashback to their first three fights as Rangers. "It really was a pain in the butt to have to constantly bail them out." John says. "Saving them so many times." John and Jordan remember defeating both Immanitor and Trigrisor.

"Yeah." Jordan says. "But they did help you save me." The two remember John and the other Rangers saving Jordan from Mothwinger. Then all seven Rangers are shown defeating Mothwinger together with a combo attack with their weapons.

"I didn't care for the others at first." John says as the two snap back. "But if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here right now. And I could have never defeated Akihiro and gotten over Kumiko." Jordan smiles.

The alarm goes off, and the two rush out of Jordan's room and meet the others in the command center. "What is it Colonel?" Aaron asks. Maddox brings up the source of the disturbance on the viewing monitor, where Cassara and Bladesniper appear. "There's a mutant attack at the southeast industrial center." she says. "Let's go!" Colt says and the Rangers all race out.

Cassara and Bladesniper are walking through the city with a large horde of Reptilitrons, two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids. Bladesniper fires lasers from his cannon arm and Cassara is wielding a handle weapon with a blaster barrel attached to the front, firing lasers from it. "Hold it right there!" Colt's voice calls out, and the Rangers all stop the two in their path, still unmorphed. Cassara laughs. "Rangers!" she says. "Its great to see you again!" "Sorry we can't say the same to you!" Colt says. Cassara laughs. "Someone sure is rude!" she says. "I'd better teach you some manners!"

"She's one of the last two officers." John says. "So we'd better be careful." Colt nods. He takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold up theirs at the ready. "Ready!" the respond. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!"

The Rangers' full Morphing Sequences are shown as they Morph. They then go into roll call.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

Colt holds out his hand. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men!" he calls out. "Power Rangers. . ." The other Rangers join in with him as they strike the final pose and call out "Bio Force!"

Cassara chuckles. "We've destroyed the first four big shots." Aaron says. "Now you're next!" "Try me!" Cassara says and she points forward. "Get them!" She and Bladesniper lead the charge against the Rangers.

The Rangers all summon their weapons. "Attack!" Colt says and the seven Rangers charge forward.

Tosha uses her Bio Lance to launch herself forward in the middle of a small group of Reptilitrons. She uses the shaft of her lance to block two attacks and pushes her attackers back. She sweeps her lance around to slash down several Reptilitrons behind her. She locks the shaft down on the ground and uses it to launch herself forward in a jump kick, kicking another Reptilitron and knocking it back.

Jordan fires rapidly at Reptilitrons and shoots several down as she charges forward. She engages in close combat as she uses the barrels of her Jet Blasters to strike several enemies down. She shoots forward to gun down five more Reptilitrons, then quickly sweeps around to take down three more.

Riley jumps forward and roundhouse kicks two Reptilitrons back. He blocks attacks with his Bio Crossbow and hits his attackers back with blunt force. He flips his weapon to wielding it underhanded and backwards, punching several Reptilitrons with the back-end and using the sides of the bow-part to slash down enemies. As two more Reptilitrons slash at him, Riley flips backwards and then as he comes back up, he flips his Bio Crossbow around again and shoots his attackers down with laser arrows.

Aaron blocks five attacks with his Bio Axe all at once. Then he pushes back and knocks them all off their feet. He elbows one Reptilitron in the face, than throws his fist forward to punch another in the chest, sending it flying back. He ducks at two more blows and charges forward, slashing through several Reptilitrons. Then he sweeps around and slashes another across the chest, sending it flying back and into several others, knocking them all down.

John slashes two Reptilitrons down as they both come at him, then he turns around, slashing around in upward motions as he charges forward and slashes down several more. Then he starts slashing diagonally to slash down more and flips backwards as more Reptilitrons charge at him. He slashes outward with both weapons to strike his attackers down, followed by elbowing two Reptilitrons behind him in the faces. He sweeps around to slash three more Reptilitrons that charge at him from behind.

Shelby uses her Bio Sniper to block off several attacks, and fires rapidly, shooting down several Reptilitrons. She flips under two more attacks, turns around to shoot down the two attackers, and then as two more Reptilitrons attack her, she jumps up over their heads, and turns around, shooting them both down.

Colt grips his Bio Blade with both hands and charges forward as he slashes left and right, slashing down several Reptilitrons on his sides. He stops as he locks blade with one Reptilitron, then breaks the lock to stab the Reptilitron in the chest. He elbows a Reptilitron in the chest as it comes up behind him. As more Reptilitrons come up behind him, Colt quickly draws his Electro Blaster and shoots down the last few that are coming at him.

Cassara growls as she brandishes her weapon, taking the blaster barrel off and attaching it to the top of her handle, where a large blade extends from it, turning her weapon into a sword. The blade glows yellow as she starts waving it around, the blade suddenly extending as a whip. Swinging her whip around, she strikes Jordan, Tosha and Shelby as they all take hits and they're knocked off their feet. Cassara laughs as she charges toward her opponents.

The four Serpenteroids charge at Riley and Aaron, who each fight two Serpenteroids. Riley blocks off an attack with his Bio Crossbow, and draws his Electro Sword, which he uses to slash down one Serpenteroid. Meanwhile, Aaron grips his Axe with both hands and brings it up, slashing one Serpenteroid and then locking weapons with the other, the two pushing each other back as they break the lock. Aaron and Riley both come together and their weapons glow with energy as they charge them up. Aaron slashes his Bio Axe and Riley fires several laser arrows at the four Serpenteroids. The two attacks come together and quickly pierce right through the four enemies. The Serpenteroids all groan as they vanish in a fiery explosion.

Jordan and Shelby fire rapidly at Cassara, who swings her laser whip around in a defensive motion, blocking the blaster bolts. Tosha rushes up to her and jabs her Bio Lance at her, but Cassara grabs her shaft and flips her over her head, slashing her with her sword as she swings her around. Jordan and Shelby charge at her, but Cassara quickly swings her laser whip at the two, wrapping the two up in it and electrocuting them with it as she pulls it back. The two injured Rangers fall on their backs. Cassara laughs then looks up to the sky. "Are you watching Darkarus?!" she asks, sounding almost insane. "Watch as I defeat the Rangers! Something that you could never do!"

The two Armoroids both attack John on his left and right. John uses both his Sky Swords to parry the attacks, and then pulls them both in front of him, slashing them both back with his weapons. The two Armoroids attempt to attack him again, and as the two engage in close combat, John easily parries the blows from both of his attackers with fast movement. He manages to knock his two opponents off-guard and slash them both with his left sword, knocking them back. The two Armoroids growl as they both cross their spears, charging them up for an energy attack. John's Sky Swords both glow blue with energy as he assumes his sword stance in Captain Leo's fashion. The two Armoroids fire an energy blast at John, who counters with a double-slash attack and the two attacks quickly collide and cancel each other out as an explosion erupts from the impact. The two Armoroids gasp and using the smoke as cover, John quickly launches himself forward and hits his two enemies with a series of attacks, disarming them both. With his swords glowing again, John delivers two big slashes to both of his opponents, who groan as they both fall back and vanish in fiery explosions.

Colt locks blades with Bladesniper, who pushes back at him and knocks him back. Colt grips his Bio Blade with both hands, but Bladesniper fires several blaster bolts from its cannon. Colt quickly flips out of the way and draws his Electro Blaster, firing several blaster bolts back. The bolts simply bounce against Bladesniper, ineffective.

Cassara laughs as she flings her laser whip at the Rangers again. Jordan, Shelby and Tosha all take hits and are knocked back. John, Riley and Aaron rush to their sides and take defensive position. Cassara flings her whip at them too and they take hits, getting knocked back as well. As the six Rangers struggle to their feet, Cassara laughs. "I expected more from you Rangers!" she says. "Come at me!" John says and Cassara flings her whip at him. John stabs his Sky Sword at it and as her whip wraps around the blade, John struggles as both he and Cassara pull at each other. John turns to the other Rangers. "Guys!" he says. Riley, Jordan and Shelby open fire at Cassara with their weapons. Distracted by John, Cassara is defenseless against their attack and is pushed back by the laser fire, retreating. The Rangers then charge forward, ready to take to the offense with Cassara.

"Battlizer!" Colt says as he transforms to his Battlizer Mode. He quickly assumes Final Mode and holds up his Battlizer Sword. He charges at Bladesniper and as the two's blades collide, Colt's Battlizer Sword quickly breaks Bladesniper's and the broken fragment falls onto the ground. The robot looks at its broken hand in disbelief. "Bio Battle Strike!" Colt calls out and his Battlizer Sword glows blue as he takes flight and slashes at Bladesniper four times to create a star. Bladesniper quickly takes the hits and falls down as it vanishes in a fiery explosion.

"Alright guys!" John says. "Blasters! Fire!" The six Rangers fire their Electro Blasters and Jet Blasters at Cassara. Cassara falls backwards as she's overwhelmed by the firepower. Colt runs up and joins the Rangers as they stand against her. "You're through now Cassara!" Colt says. Cassara laughs as she gets to her feet. "Not yet!" she says. She takes out a communication device. "Corporal!" she says into it. "Fire the lasers!"

"As you command!" a Serpenteroid aboard the _Great Chimaera_ says, and he takes out the laser control blaster, aiming it forward and firing.

As Bladesniper is hit by the lasers, his body enlarges as he grows to giant size. The Rangers gasp as they look up. Cassara laughs. "Let's see how you fare against him now!" she says.

Colt takes out his Morpher. "Colonel!" he says. "Its Zord Time!"

Maddox nods as she types in a code on the console.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, the Bio Zords and Blackbird Zord deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Zords arrive, the Rangers quickly take control of their Zords. "Megazord Mode!" Colt calls out. Both he and John mount their Morphers on the control panels and hit the combination buttons on their Morphers.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. "Bio Force Megazord!" the main five Rangers call out as they form the Bio Force Megazord. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" John and Jordan call out as they form the Bio Flyer Megazord.

The two Megazords stand against Bladesniper. Below, Cassara watches with interest. "Let's see how you fight here!" she says.

The two Megazords charge at Bladesniper, who open fires at them with its cannon arm. The two Megazords take the hits and are knocked back. Then Bladesniper's sword-arm glows white as it slashes at the two Megazords, who are both knocked off their feet as they take the hit. The Rangers' cockpits shutter violently and they groan in pain.

"Fire back!" John says and the Bio Flyer Megazord deploys its cannons and fires lasers at Bladesniper rapidly. The laser fire pushes Bladesniper back. "Now!" Colt says, and he pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Force Megazord quickly gets to its feet and summons its Saber. Moving fast, it overwhelms Bladesniper with a series of slashes, scoring several hits. The Bio Flyer Megazord then flies and spins rapidly as it holds out its blades, and Bladesniper takes several hits, getting pushed back.

"Let's finish this!" Colt says. "Right!" John says. "Full Power!" the two say.

The Bio Force Megazord Saber glows with energy as it charges to full power and the Bio Force Megazord slashes at Bladesniper, who takes the hit. Then the Bio Flyer Megazord flies up and then flies back down, spinning rapidly with its blades held in front of it. The Bio Flyer Megazord then flies up and passes right through Bladesniper, hitting it hard. As the Bio Flyer Megazord lands, sparks fly from Bladesniper's body as it falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The two Megazords pose at their victory.

On the ground, the Rangers all quickly run up behind Cassara. "There she is!" Aaron says. "Get her!" Colt says and the seven all run toward her. Cassara quickly turns around and hits the Rangers with her laser whip again, knocking them all off their feet. Cassara laughs. "You seven may have defeated Bladesniper!" she says. "But celebrate this as your last victory! For tomorrow will be the day of your final defeat! And the day that Earth will finally fall to the Syndicate!" She laughs as she turns around and vanishes, teleporting back to the _Great Chimaera._ The Rangers all groan as they get to their feet. "She got away!" Aaron says. "But what was she talking about?" Tosha says. "Does the Syndicate have something big planned?" "They have to." John says. "But its what they're planning that worries me."

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus and Agolian are watching the Rangers down on Earth. Darkarus laughs. "Once again Cassara shows just how truly useless she is!" he says. "Why do we continue to waste our time with her?" "She keeps the Rangers busy." Agolian says. "Let her have her fun. She says that she had something else planned. We'll give her that one last chance." Darkarus nods. "Yes Your Majesty." he says.

Its evening as the Rangers are sitting down for dinner. There's nothing but tense silence, with the sense of fear and nervousness very obvious. Finally, however, Colt breaks the silence as he stands up. "Listen up Rangers." he says. Everyone looks at him. "Look," Colt says, "I know what Cassara just said has us all worried. We've been fighting the Syndicate for a long time now. And now that it seems to be coming to an end soon, we all just have this real surreal feeling inside of us. I know I feel it. If tomorrow is our last day fighting the Syndicate, however, I want everyone to know that I am very proud to have served with you guys. No captain in all of Bio Force could possibly feel as proud as I do now. And I don't know what'll happen to all of us after we're done with the Syndicate, but I do know one thing. We are a team, and we either die together or never die at all!" The Rangers all smile and Colt holds up his glass of wine. "To family!" he says. The Rangers all raise their glasses as well. "To family!" they all say, and everyone hits their glasses together in cheers. Colt sits down and the Rangers continue to eat with a bit less fear.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , Cassara continues to look over the construction of the _Dragon's Claw._ She clenches her fists in fury. "Soon!" she says. "Soon it will be complete! And I'll finally be able to get my career in the Syndicate back on track! Just wait Rangers!"

On the bridge of the ship, Agolian has gotten off his throne and beholds Earth from above. "Who would've thought such a backwoods planet like this would be so much trouble to conquer?" he says. "But that all changes soon! Soon I will show the Rangers the true might of my empire! And show just how truly weak and insignificant they are!" He starts laughing maniacally as he continues to stare at Earth and we fade to black. 


	57. The Fate of the Syndicate Part 1

The Fate of the Syndicate Part 1

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , the _Dragon's Claw_ is still under construction as many Reptilitrons hover over it. Cassara walks through the hangar bay as she oversees the construction. A Serpenteroid walks up to her. "Lieutenant." he says. "Construction on the _Dragon's Claw_ is nearly complete. My troops are making the final installations of the reactor core." Cassara nods. "Very good Sergeant." she says. "Carry on." The Serpenteroid nods and walks off. Cassara continues to watch the construction with excitement.

On the bridge, Darkarus is speaking with Agolian. "Our forces are arriving as we speak!" he says. "In only a matter of hours, the sky of the Earth will be blocked by the thousands if not millions of ships we have, and this planet will be nothing more than a crisp!" Agolian nods. "Of course," Darkarus says, "that idiot Lieutenant Cassara is still up to her robot-making schemes. I say we just shut her down already." "No." Agolian says. "She could still be of use to us. If she defeats the Rangers before the invasion, that will be less energy wasted on disposing of them ourselves." Darkarus groans. "I guess you're right Your Majesty." he says. He walks over to the top of the bridge, looking over Earth. He laughs as he cracks his fists with excitement.

At the Bio Base, Dawson walks into the command center where Maddox is hovering over the main console. "Anything?" he asks. Maddox shakes her head. "No." she says. "I've widened the sensor's range for as far as it'll go, and they still can't track anything." Dawson sighs. "Then I guess all we really can do is wait." he says. Maddox nods. "I wish we could do something." Maddox says. "Like help them fight this time. Makes me wish we were those young soldiers we used to be." Dawson chuckles. "They don't need us Julia." he says. "They know what they're doing. They're the best team in all of Bio Force." "I know that." Maddox says. "But do you think that'll be enough in a fight like this?" Dawson's smile turns into a stern expression as he groans, looking down.

Colt, John, Riley, Jordan and Tosha are having dinner at a local Italian Restaurant. The five are enjoying themselves as they are eating and talking. "So then the inspecting officer comes to Aaron's bunk," Tosha says, "and she's already pissed that the last guy she inspected failed, so she's all in his face. She asks Aaron how he's doing, and he's all like 'I'm fine. And you sir?' Next thing Aaron knows he's got a female officer in his face yelling at him for an hour straight." Everyone laughs. "That is so Aaron." Jordan says.

Shelby and her father are having dinner at Mr. Daley's house, where Bert, his butler, is serving them. The two are laughing as they're having a nice conversation. "These friends of yours sound like really great people Shelby." Mr. Daley says. "You all should maybe come by here for a weekend and take a break from all that work you guys do. I'd love to have you guys." Shelby smiles sadly. "Yeah." she says. "Maybe."

Aaron and Sierra are walking through the city, Sierra looking at sights in complete awe. Sierra drags Aaron into several stores. As they walk out of one, Sierra snuggles up against Aaron. "I never knew you lived in such a great city!" she says. "Yeah." Aaron says. "Pretty amazing." The two continue to walk.

As the sun starts setting, Colt, John, Riley, Tosha, and Jordan are now at the park, where they're racing each other in rowboats. Colt, Jordan and Riley are racing against John and Tosha. John and Tosha are only barely ahead as Jordan splashes water at them. "Faster! Faster!" she says.

Shelby and her father laugh as they continue to eat together.

Aaron and Sierra have sat down to have dinner at a local Chinese Restaurant, laughing as they start talking.

Colt, John, Riley, Jordan and Tosha finally arrive back at the Bio Base. As they all get out of the truck, they're still laughing. "That was so much fun!" Jordan says. "Its really nice to get out of the Bio Base." John says.

Aaron and Sierra ride up to her house on one of the Bio Force Motorcycles. Aaron stops the bike and the two dismount. Aaron walks Sierra to her front door. "I had a really fun time Aaron." she says. "Thanks for inviting me out." "Of course." Aaron says. "We should do this again soon!" Sierra says. Aaron's smile suddenly turns sad. "Yeah." he says. "Right." Sierra looks at Aaron concernedly. "Are you okay?" she asks. Aaron nods. "Yeah." he says. "I'm fine. But I should probably get back." Sierra smiles and kisses Aaron on the cheek. Aaron smiles and turns back to his bike, but then he turns around. "Wait." he says. "Look, there's something I need to tell you." Sierra nods. "Okay." he says. "I just wanted to say," Aaron says awkwardly, "that if something should happen and I don't see you again, I want you to know that I'm really glad I found you and we'll always be friends." Sierra looks at Aaron suspiciously, but nods. "Well," she says, "I feel the same way Aaron." Aaron nods as he smiles. "Bye then." he says. "Aaron." Sierra says, and he stops. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Aaron nods. "Yeah." he says. "But I got to get going!" He gets back on his bike and rides off, leaving Sierra to watch after him in worry.

As nighttime begins to fall, Bert drives Mr. Daley and Shelby up to the Bio Base. He stops just outside. Mr. Daley smiles at Shelby. "I enjoyed dinner Shelby." he says. "I did too daddy." Shelby responds. "You'll talk to your friends about visiting for the weekend right?" Mr. Daley says. "Oh sure." Shelby says, sounding nervous. "But I'd better get back now." Shelby and Mr. Daley hug, and she moves to get out of the car. However, she stops and turns back. "Listen daddy," she says, "there's something I'd better tell you before I go." Mr. Daley nods. "Of course sweetheart." he says. "I just thought you should know," Shelby says, "that if something should happen soon, I will always be proud to be your daughter." Mr. Daley looks confused, but nods. "Well," he says, "it means the world to me to hear that Shelby." Shelby nods, smiling happily, and then moves to get out of the car. "Is everything okay Shelby?" Mr. Daley asks. Shelby nods, but doesn't look back at Mr. Daley. "Of course." she says. "I got to get back now daddy. Bye." She gets out of the car and walks away. Mr. Daley looks at her with confusion. "Back home now Bert." he finally says, and his car drives off.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera_ , construction on the _Dragon's Claw_ has completed. Inside the hangar bay, Cassara beholds her giant robot, exclaiming in excitement. "Excellent!" she says. "With this, I'll be able to easily flatten those irksome Rangers in a matter of seconds!"

Its morning as Aaron and Tosha are eating by themselves in the lounge. "So how'd your date with Sierra go?" Tosha asks. "It was fun." Aaron says. "Except when it ended and I had to sort of awkwardly hint that I won't see her again." "What do you mean?" Tosha says. "Well you know." Aaron says. "Being a Power Ranger and all, you never know if your next battle will be your last. You can never be too cautious." Tosha looks at Aaron suspiciously. "You're scared that we're going to get killed soon in this impending final battle aren't you?" she asks. Aaron chuckles. "Shut up." he says. Tosha laughs. "There's your answer." she says. "Well aren't you afraid?" Aaron asks. "Of course not." Tosha says. "The macho man's got my back after all." "Yeah." Aaron says. "But what if the macho man's scared?" "Then he's got me to be scared with him at least." Tosha says. Tosha and Aaron laugh as they bump knuckles and keep eating.

John walks into Shelby's room as she's lying down in her bed. He walks over to her. "You okay?" he asks. Shelby looks up, and then nods. "Yeah." she says. "Just thinking." "Did the dinner with your dad go well?" John asks. Shelby nods. "It was nice." she says, smiling. "Except for the ending when I had to sort of hint to him that I may not see him again." "You're worried about what's about to happen soon aren't you?" John asks. Shelby frowns as she nods. "I know we've made it this far," she says, "but its still just frightening." "I can understand that." John says. "But hey, as long as Colt is too stubborn to quit, I think we'll be okay." Shelby smiles as she looks at John. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." she says. "Having faith in Colt." John smiles. "Well," he says, "if we've gotten this far under him, he's obviously doing something right." The two laugh, but then there's an awkward silence.

Shelby finally breaks it. "There's something I've always been meaning to ask you." she says. "Shoot." John says. "What do you think you and Jordan will do after all this is over?" Shelby asks. "What do you mean?" John asks. "Its just," Shelby says, "you guys aren't officially assigned to us. I've always been worried that once its all over, you guys move on and leave us." "Well," John says, "I can think of a few good reasons for us to stick around." Shelby giggles as she starts blushing bright red. She and John continue to talk.

Inside the _Great Chimaera_ 's hangar bay, the _Dragon's Claw_ stands, now fully completed.

Cassara is on the bridge with Agolian and Darkarus, kneeling down in front of Agolian. "My ultimate weapon is ready Your Majesty." she says. "With it, I swear I will destroy the Rangers before the invasion begins!" Agolian nods. "Then deploy immediately." he says. "And do not return to the ship until the Rangers are destroyed!" "As you wish Your Majesty." Cassara says. "Now go!" Agolian says. Cassara gets to her feet and walks toward the hangar bay. Darkarus laughs. "That's the last we'll see of her then." he says. "But at least she'll tire the Rangers out. If we're lucky, the Rangers will be too exhausted to fight off what's come and Earth will be virtually defenseless!" Agolian nods.

At the Bio Base, Colt is in the command center, just sitting down in front of one of the side computers as he's in deep thought. Maddox walks in and starts to walk toward the main computer before she turns to the side and sees him. She walks over to him. "You okay?" she asks. Colt jumps as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Oh." he says. "Yeah. I'm fine." "What are you doing here?" Maddox asks. "I needed to be alone." Colt says. "Why?" Maddox asks. "I needed to think about some stuff." Colt responds. "Think about what?" Maddox says. "Well. . .nothing." Colt says, sounding nervous.

"You know that's not going to work on me." Maddox says. Colt sighs. "I've always known that we'd somehow get this far." Colt says. "But now that we are, it just feels surreal. Like we'll soon be facing our biggest challenge, and it all falls on me." Maddox raises an eyebrow. "Cautious are we?" she asks. Colt smiles a bit. "Where's that impulsive and overly-optimistic kid Tom and I raised?" Colt laughs. "That's the same thing John said." he says.

"Listen," Maddox says, "I understand where you're coming from. But you can't let the pressure get to you. I know the other Rangers are confident in you. And I am too." Colt looks back at her. "You really are?" he asks. Maddox nods. "Of course." she says. "There's no one else I ever would have trusted to be the first Bio Force Ranger." Colt smiles as he gets up. "Thanks Colonel." he says. The two embrace in a hug.

Cassara walks up to the _Dragon's Claw_ in the hangar bay, looking at it from below. "The day has finally come for me to prove my worth to His Majesty." she says. "Once I crush the Rangers, I will go down in history!"

Cassara climbs into the cockpit of the _Dragon's Claw_ and takes the controls. "Deploy _Dragon's Claw_ now!" she says. A Serpenteroid pushes a button on the nearby console, and the _Dragon's Claw_ launches forward, out of the _Great Chimaera_ and onto Earth's surface.

The _Dragon's Claw_ lands in the middle of a field. "Rangers!" Cassara says. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She laughs to herself. "Perhaps this will get your attention!" She pushes forward on the controls. The _Dragon's Claw_ opens its mouth and releases a massive energy blast, scorching the entire ground below it, blowing up mountains and incinerating trees.

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off. Colt and Maddox walk toward the main console, while the other Rangers and Dawson run in. The _Dragon's Claw_ appears on the viewing monitor and as it zooms in, Cassara appears at the controls. "Where are you Rangers?" she asks playfully. "Its Cassara again." Maddox says. "Looks like she's got a new toy." Aaron says. "We'd better be careful guys." Colt says. "Come on!" The Rangers all nod and rush out of the base, leaving Dawson and Maddox to look at each other in concern.

As the _Dragon's Claw_ continues to walk through the field, the Rangers all drive up in the Bio Force Truck and bikes. The Rangers all come up as they look up. The _Dragon's Claw_ looks down at them. "Ah Rangers!" Cassara says. "So nice of you to finally show up!" "Remember to be careful guys." Colt says. The others nod.

Colt takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold up theirs at the ready as well. "Ready!" they respond. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. "Bio Force! Override!"

The seven's Morphing Sequences are shown in full as they Morph together.

Immediately after the Rangers Morph, Colt holds his Morpher up. "Colonel!" he says. "Send the Zords!"

Maddox nods and hits the launch codes for the Zords on the main console.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all of the Rangers' Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

As the Rangers' Zords arrive, they all jump in and take control of the Zords. First the main five Rangers form the Mega Bio Battlezord. "Mega Bio Battlezord!" they call out. Then John forms the Bio Flyer Megazord by himself. "Bio Flyer Megazord!" he calls out. Then Jordan finally activates the Bio Voyager Megazord. "Bio Voyager Megazord!" she calls out.

The three Megazords stand against the _Dragon's Claw_ together. "Give it up Cassara!" Colt says. "You're outnumbered seven to one! You can't win!" Cassara laughs. "Really?!" she says. "We'll see about that!" She holds up her hand and snaps her fingers.

In a flash of energy, four giant Serpenteroids appear next to the _Dragon's Claw_ , two on each side. Cassara laughs. "Now take this!" she says. The _Dragon's Claw_ aims its arms forward and fires both its claws at the Megazords like grapples. Its claws grapple onto the Mega Bio Battlezord and electricity crackles from it as they electrocute the Megazord. The main five Rangers groan as the Megazord takes massive damage.

The Bio Flyer Megazord moves in and slashes the grapples with one of its blades, damaging them and forcing them to retract. The _Dragon's Claw_ then charges forward and engages the three Megazords. It strikes the Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Voyager Megazord with its tail as it attacks the Bio Flyer Megazord, slashing it rapidly with its claws. Then it turns around, slashing the Bio Flyer Megazord with its tail and fires an energy blast at the Megazords from its mouth. The two Megazords are blown back from the force of the blast.

The Bio Flyer Megazord tries to move in and slashes at the _Dragon's Claw_ with its blades, but it quickly sweeps around and slashes it across the chest with its blades, causing it to retreat. The four Serpenteroids then move in and grab the three Megazords, with two of them holding the Mega Bio Battlezord and the other two holding the Bio Flyer and Bio Voyager Megazords. The _Dragon's Claw_ walks up.

Cassara laughs. "Hold them!" she says. "I'll finish them!" She pushes forward on the controls and the _Dragon's Claw_ fires a massive energy blast from its mouth again, hitting the three Megazords. The Rangers groan as their cockpits shutter violently.

"Not through yet!" Colt says. He pushes forward on the control throttle. "Disengage Battle Zords!" he calls out. The Mega Bio Battlezord glows as the five Battle Zords disengage.

Colt quickly forms the Bio Battle Megazord and launches it at the _Dragon's Claw._ It strikes the giant robot, knocking it back, then fires at the four Serpenteroids with its tank arm, knocking them back and releasing the other two Megazords.

"John," Colt says, "let's keep on Cassara. The rest of you go after the Serpenteroids!" "Right!" everyone responds. "Attack!" Colt says.

The Bio Force Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord engage the four Serpenteroids in combat, each taking on two. Meanwhile, the Bio Battle Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord keep on the _Dragon's Claw._

The Bio Force Megazord slashes one Serpenteroid with its Saber, then turns around and slashes at the other one. However, the first Serpenteroid comes up behind it and grabs it from behind, allowing its partner to punch it in the chest.

The Bio Voyager Megazord manages to punch one Serpenteroid back, but as it turns around, the other Serpenteroid runs up at it from behind and slashes it, knocking it forward and sending it into another slash attack from the first Serpenteroid.

The _Dragon's Claw_ punches back the Bio Battle Megazord. The Bio Flyer Megazord comes in and slashes at it, but it quickly blocks its blades and kicks the Megazord in the chest.

"Guys!" Jordan says. "I got an idea! Follow me!" She pulls back on one of the controls. "Voyager Mode!" she calls out, and the Bio Voyager Megazord reverts back to its base Battleship Form. As it does, the Bio Force Megazord jumps up on top of the Bio Voyager's hull. "Voyage Lasers!" Jordan calls out, and she pushes forward on her controls, the Bio Voyager open fires at the four Serpenteroids. "Bio Force Megazord Saber!" Riley calls out. "Full Power!" The Bio Force Megazord Saber glows white with energy as it charges up, and the Megazord slashes at the four Serpenteroids, hitting all of them. The four all fall backwards as they vanish in a fiery explosion.

The Bio Battle Megazord and Bio Flyer Megazord are both blown back and hit the ground as they take an energy blast from the _Dragon's Claw._ Colt and John groan as their cockpits shutter violently. Cassara laughs as the _Dragon's Claw_ stands above its two defeated enemies. "Now watch as I finish the Rangers once and for all Your Majesty!" she says excitedly. The _Dragon's Claw_ moves to attack the two Megazords again, but its cut off as laser fire hits it from the left.

The Bio Force Megazord rides up to its two fallen enemies on the Bio Voyager, looking down at the two Megazords. "You guys okay?" Aaron asks. "Yeah." John says. "Now let's finish this!" Colt says. "Right!" the other Rangers respond.

Colt, Riley, John and Jordan hit the combination buttons on their Morphers. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. " _ULTIMATE COMBINATION!_ "

The final shots of the Bio Ultrazord Sequence are shown as the Rangers all arrive in the shared cockpit. "Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers call out.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against the _Dragon's Claw._ Cassara growls. "Your toys won't beat my creation no matter how you combine them!" she says. She pushes forward on the controls, and the _Dragon's Claw_ fires an energy blast at the Bio Ultrazord. The Bio Ultrazord slightly backs up from the force, but stands on its feet. "Lasers!" Jordan calls out and the Bio Ultrazord fires lasers at the _Dragon's Claw_ from its arms. The _Dragon's Claw_ still stands, unaffected by the fire. "Saber Slash!" Riley calls out, and the Bio Ultrazord slashes at the _Dragon's Claw_ with the Bio Force Megazord Saber. The _Dragon's Claw_ retreats back as it takes the hit.

"Full Power!" the Rangers all call out, and the Bio Ultrazord glows with energy as it charges up. It holds its arms out and the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear from it. The four Megazords strike at the _Dragon's Claw._ Taking the four hits, the _Dragon's Claw_ retreats back. Then the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as a massive energy blast erupts from its chest. The _Dragon's Claw_ takes the hit from the blast, then just stands there with its arms motionless at its side.

Cassara gasps as the _Dragon's Claw_ begins crumbling down. "Impossible!" she says. "The _Dragon's Claw_ is invincible!" She growls in fury as the _Dragon's Claw_ begins falling down and quickly ejects as her giant robot vanishes in a fiery explosion, the Bio Ultrazord standing over its victory.

Landing on the ground in a nearby rock quarry, Cassara looks up at the Bio Ultrazord, growling furiously. "You destroyed my creation!" she says. "Now I'll make you pay!"

The seven Rangers all eject from the Bio Ultrazord and stand against Cassara. "Give it up Cassara." Colt says. "You can't win!" Cassara growls as she brandishes her weapon.

Suddenly, six flashes of energy appear on Cassara's sides and six Armoroids appear, three Cassara's left and three on her right. Cassara gasps as she looks around. One of the Armoroids looks at her. "We are here to assist you Lieutenant Cassara!" it says. "By the order of General Darkarus!"

Cassara growls in fury as she looks around. "So he thinks I can't handle this myself." she asks. Aaron laughs. "Looks like the help's come!" he says, mockingly. "Shut up!" Cassara says angrily. "I don't need their help to defeat you! And I'll show Darkarus this right now!" She quickly attaches the barrel of her weapon to the top, sliding a knob up to bring out the blade and turning it into a sword.

"Let's take them head on!" Colt says. "Right!" the other Rangers respond.

"Bio Fighter Mode!" the Rangers call out as they hit the activation codes on their Morphers, and the seven all go Bio Fighter Mode, drawing their weapons as they prepare to face Cassara.

Cassara growls as she points her sword forward. "Attack!" she calls out, and she and the six Armoroids charge forward. "Attack!" Colt says, and the seven Rangers charge forward. Colt and Cassara fight while the other Rangers each take on an Armoroid.

Shelby charges at her Armoroid as she fires her Bio Sniper rapidly. The Armoroid blocks the bolts with its spear, but as Shelby reaches it at close range, she quickly draws her Electro Sword in an underhanded grip and slashes it in an upward motion. She kicks the Armoroid in the chest, knocking it back. The Armoroid growls as he grips his spear in fury. Shelby throws her Electro Sword at the Armoroid, hitting its hands and disarming it. Shelby then catches her Electro Sword as it flies back to her. Shelby charges at the Armoroid, aiming her Bio Sniper forward as it charges up. She fires a charged blast at the Armoroid, hitting it in the chest, then she sweeps past her opponent, slashing it with her Electro Sword. The Armoroid grabs its stomach in pain as it falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Jordan launches herself forward as she fires her Jet Blasters at her Armoroid rapidly. As she lands, she engages it in close combat. She slashes at the Armoroid with the barrels of her blasters, kneeing it in the stomach. The Armoroid growls and starts slashing at Jordan rapidly. Moving fast, Jordan dodges each of the slashes. She manages to knock the Armoroid off-guard with her elbow, hitting it in the face. The Armoroid retreats back several feet, and Jordan takes advantage of the opening by firing rapidly with her Jet Blasters. Taken by surprise, the Armoroid is knocked back and one of the bolts hits it hand, causing it to drop its spear. Jordan then starts spinning her Jet Blasters on her fingers as they charge to full power. Jordan then grips her Blasters as they are fully charged, and she aims them forward. She fires two charged blasts at her opponent and they quickly pierce through his body. The Armoroid quickly vanishes in a fiery explosion. Jordan jumps up in excitement as she looks onto her victory.

As one of the Armoroids slashes its spear down, Aaron holds up his Bio Axe and blocks the attack. He then pushes up on the attack and sends the Armoroid back. The two then engage in close combat, exchanging blows. Aaron knocks the Armoroid off-guard with his Axe, then sweeps it around and slashes it across the chest. The Armoroid growls in rage and stabs his spear at Aaron. Aaron quickly grabs the shaft of the spear, blocking the attack, and the two wrestle for control as they force each other around several times. With brute strength, Aaron uses the Armoroids spear to flip it over his head and knock it on its back. The Armoroid loses grip of its spear before it hits the ground and Aaron throws it away. Then his Bio Axe starts glowing with energy as it charges to full power. Aaron then charges forward and slashes down at the Armoroid. Aaron's opponent takes the hit and falls backwards, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron chuckles as he looks on.

Riley uses his Bio Crossbow as a shield to block an attack from another Armoroid. He retreats back and shifts his Bio Crossbow around, punching at the Armoroid and swinging his weapon around as he slashes at it with the sides. At the Armoroid tries attacking Riley, he quickly draws his Electro Sword, using it to block an attack. Holding the Armoroid's spear in place, Riley aims his Bio Crossbow at the Armoroid's stomach, firing rapidly at point-blank. This causes the Armoroid to retreat back several feet as it clutches its stomach in pain. Riley puts his Bio Crossbow away and grips his Electro Sword with both hands. He and the Armoroid charge at each other, gripping their weapons. As the two get closer, the Armoroid slashes at Riley, who ducks at the blow and then slashes the Armoroid across the shoulder. The Armoroid turns around and slashes at Riley again. Riley parries the attack and twists the Armoroid's attack around. Then he kicks the Armoroid in the chest, the force of the kick causing the Armoroid to retreat and drop its spear in the process. Riley then draws his Bio Crossbow and aims it forward as it glows with energy. Riley then fires at the Armoroid, shooting several laser arrows at his opponent. The laser arrows quickly hit the Armoroid and it vanishes in a fiery explosion. Riley lowers his Bio Crossbow and nods at his victory.

Tosha locks her Bio Lance on the ground and uses it to propel herself forward. She kicks at another Armoroid, hitting it in the chest and knocking it back. The two jab their spears at each other, both of them grabbing the shafts of the other's spear. The two start spinning each other around as they wrestle for control of their weapons. Thinking fast, Tosha uses both spears to swing the Armoroid over her head. She then kicks the Armoroid before it falls down, causing it to lose grip of its weapon and allowing her to take both spears. Holding them both in a ready position, Tosha charges forward and slashes at her opponent rapidly. She jabs the butt of the Armoroid's spear at its owner, hitting it in the stomach. The Armoroid grabs its weapon and retakes it, but Tosha manages to kick it in the face and knock it back. Tosha then holds her Bio Lance up, the blade glowing with energy and she charges forward. As she gets close to her opponent, she slashes her weapon around, the slash cutting through the shaft of the Armoroid's weapon and slashing it right across the chest. Dropping the broken fragments of its weapon, the Armoroid grabs its chest as it retreats back, before falling forward and vanishing in a fiery explosion. Tosha just looks on.

John holds up both his Sky Swords in a ready position. As the last Armoroid attacks him rapidly, John blocks each attack. As the Armoroid slows down, John slashes both his sword in an x-shape and knocks his opponent back. John charges forward at his opponent. The Armoroid tries to attack John, but he locks the weapon in with both his blades and knees the Armoroid in the stomach. The Armoroid drops its spear as he retreats back and John hits the Armoroid with a series of slashes, knocking his opponent back. John then assumes Captain Leo's stance as his swords glow blue with energy. John then slashes both his swords outward, making a cross and sending the attack right at his opponent. The attack pierces right through the Armoroid. The Armoroid quickly vanishes in a fiery explosion. John lowers his swords, nodding at his victory.

Cassara starts swinging her weapon around as it turns into its laser whip form. She lashes her whip at Colt several times. Colt manages to dodge a few of the lashes, but the last one latches onto his Bio Blade. Colt tries to wrestle Cassara's weapon away form her, but she pushes forward on it and electricity crackles from her whip as Colt is electrocuted. Colt groans in pain, but finally manages to break free of the whip. Cassara laughs as she lashes at Colt again. This time, Colt slashes at Cassara's whip and manages to knock it away from him. He jumps up and slashes at Cassara, who tries to block the attack with her sword, but Colt still manages to score the hit and knock her back a few feet. Colt then readies his Bio Blade as it glows white with energy. He slashes at Cassara diagonally. Cassara groans as she retreats back several feet.

The other Rangers run up to join Colt as he stands against Cassara. "This can't be!" Cassara says. "How can my genius lose to mere humans?!" "Let's finish this guys!" Colt says. "Right!" the others respond.

The Rangers summon the Bio Force Bazooka and Colt readies it as he grips it. "Bio Force Bazooka!" he calls out. The other Rangers insert their Bio Tags into the side slots of the Bazooka. Colt then inserts his into the back. "Bio Tag!" he calls out. "Set!" " _BIO FORCE!_ " the voice calls out. " _RED CHARGE ACTIVATED!_ " The other Rangers take Colt's sides as the Bio Force Bazooka charges to full power and locks onto Cassara. "Fire!" Colt says and he pulls the trigger, firing a red-colored energy blast at Cassara.

"That's not going to work on me!" Cassara says, and she aims her weapon, now in Blaster Mode, at the Rangers and fires several charged blasts at the Rangers. However, the Bio Force Bazooka's blast quickly goes right through her blaster bolts. "Huh?!" Cassara says in shock, and the blast quickly hits her and pierces right through her body.

Colt lowers the Bio Force Bazooka as the Rangers look on. Cassara's body crackles with electricity as she starts limping toward the Rangers, reaching out to them. "This was supposed to be my chance!" she says weakly. "I can't fall here!" She tries to get to the Rangers, but finally falls to her knees. She looks up to the sky. "Your Majesty!" she says despairingly. "Please forgive me!" She screams in agony as her body vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian and Darkarus view Cassara's defeat on the bridge. Darkarus laughs. "Goodbye Cassara!" he says. "And good riddance! But at least you bought us time! Now that the whole fleet is here, the invasion can begin!" Agolian nods. "The Rangers can't do anything to stop us now!" he says. "Ready the fleet and begin the invasion General!" Darkarus turns back to Agolian. "Yes sir!" he says gleefully.

The Rangers look onto Cassara's defeat and Jordan clenches her fists in excitement. "We did it!" she says. "We really did it!" Riley nods. "We sure did." he says calmly. "One less Syndicate officer to worry about now!" Aaron says.

Then, suddenly, massive laser blasts come from the sky and hit the ground near the Rangers. They all groan in pain as they are all blown away from the force. The Rangers all drop out of Morph as they hit the ground, groaning in pain. "What the Hell was that?" Tosha asks. John looks around, then he points forward. "Look guys!" he says, and the Rangers all look forward as they get to their feet.

The Syndicate's large fleet soars above the Rangers. The ships are so many that they fill up the entire sky, the blue color hardly even visible behind the millions of ships. "It's the Syndicate's fleet!" Shelby says. The Rangers all gasp as they look around. "Its even bigger than it was when they first invaded Earth!" Riley says. The Rangers all look up in horror as they look around them, seeing nothing but ships of the Syndicate's fleet all over the sky. "You have got to be kidding me!" Aaron says in disbelief.

Just above the Rangers, a small group of ships separate, revealing the _Great Chimaera_ behind them. It flies just above the Rangers and a holographic projection of Agolian appears above it. "Rangers!" Agolian says. "You have fought gallantly! Your efforts are truly admirable!" The Rangers all look on. "But its over now!" Agolian says. "For the death of my son, and this persistent resistance to my empire, I will see that your destruction will take place here at my personal hand!" He laughs maniacally before his image vanishes and the entire fleet starts flying forward.

Colt gasps in horror, then turns to the other Rangers. "Run!" he says, and the seven Rangers all take off running. The Syndicate's fleet open fires and starts bombarding the surface near the Rangers. The Rangers shield themselves from the blasts as explosions erupt from where they hit the ground. The Rangers are soon cut off from a barrage of lasers in front of them, and try to turn around, only to get cut off as the fleet's laser fire starts surrounding them, causing them all to cry out in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	58. The Fate of the Syndicate Part 2

The Fate of the Syndicate Part 2

The Rangers are all blown off their feet from the force of the laser fire and all fall on their backs, groaning in pain. Above them, the Syndicate's fleet begins moving toward Avery Park.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus laughs as he stands at the head of the bridge. "This is where the fun begins!" he says. "Deploy the ground forces!"

On the city grounds, hordes of Armoroids, Serpenteroids and Reptilitrons march forward, moving into the city where innocent people run away in horror as they come nearer, and the Syndicate's ships continue to bombard the surface, blowing up buildings and causing rubble and debris to fly everywhere.

The Rangers look on. "They're heading for the city!" Jordan says in shock. Riley pulls her up. "Come on!" he says. The Rangers rush toward the city at top speed. "I won't let it end here!" Colt says.

Reptilitrons start shooting at the city with their knives in blaster mode, shooting at buildings and civilians as they try to run away.

The Syndicate fleet continues to soar through the air and fire lasers at the ground. At the bridge of the _Great Chimaera_ , Darkarus laughs. "Where's your fighting spirit now Rangers?!" he says mockingly.

Then, suddenly, laser fire comes in and shoots several of the Syndicate's ships down. "Huh?" Darkarus says.

The Bio Zords, Battle Zords and Blackbird Zord are all rushing toward the fleet. "We're not through yet!" John says at the controls.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as Colt, John and Jordan form the Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Flyer Megazord.

The two Megazords stand against the Syndicate's giant fleet. "Lasers!" John and Jordan call out as the Bio Flyer Megazord open fires. "Tank Fire!" Colt says and the Mega Bio Battlezord open fires at the fleet with its lasers as well. The Megazords manage to shoot down several ships, but more swoop in at them, scoring several hits on the Megazords. "They're everywhere!" Jordan says.

On the ground, several police cars drive up and stop the Syndicate's forces in their path. They are followed up by four S.W.A.T. vans and both police officers and S.W.A.T. team members file out, aiming their guns forward. "Fire!" the captain says, and the police forces open fire at the Reptilitrons. Their bullets just ineffectively bounce against the soldiers, and the Reptilitrons fire back, hitting their cars and vans and blowing them up. "Fall back!" the captain says and the forces all start running away as the Reptilitrons start coming at them.

Aaron and Tosha both come in from the right and stop the Reptilitrons from chasing the police officers. The two fight the Reptilitrons unmorphed.

Tosha grabs a Reptilitron by its arms as it tries to slash at her. She wrestles with it for a bit before kneeing it in the chest. She blocks a few blows from other Reptilitrons She ducks at another blow and punches her attacker in the stomach several times to knock it back. She's forced to bend backwards to dodge two more blows and hits the two Reptilitrons in a single roundhouse kick. Then she turns to her left as several Reptilitrons line up and fire at her. Thinking fast, she takes out her Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" she calls out and she Morphs in a flash of light just as the Reptilitrons' lasers hit the ground near her. Tosha takes to the offense as she kicks another Reptilitron back, and then sweeps her feet around on the ground, tripping two Reptilitrons. She grabs a Reptilitron by the forearm as it tries to swing its blade at her, she drops the attack and elbows it in the face, knocking it away.

Aaron manages to push two Reptilitrons back with brute force and manages to throw a hook punch to hit another Reptilitron in the face. As two more come in from behind, he kicks them both back with a roundhouse kick, and then takes out his Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" he says and he instantly Morphs in a flash of light. He flips forward as another Reptilitron slashes at him, and he punches it in the stomach. He kicks down three more and as two more Reptilitrons slash at him, he grabs them both by their forearms, flips them over in a circle, then slams them both together. Then he turns around as another Reptilitron comes at him, and he throws a punch at it right in the chest, sending it flying back.

As more Reptilitrons storm the city, more civilians continue to flee in terror, Sierra is shown in the crowd as she desperately passes by civilians, searching for Aaron. "Aaron?!" she calls out desperately. "Aaron! Where are you?!"

"Let's take this fight to the air!" John says and he pushes forward on the controls. "Right!" Colt says, and he does the same. The Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Flyer Megazord hold their arms out as they take flight. "Just keep firing like crazy!" Colt says.

The two Megazords open fire on the fleet, shooting down several ships. However, more ships fire at them, forcing the two Megazords to engage in crazy acrobatic maneuvers to dodge the fire. "Whoa!" John says as he's forced to swing the Bio Flyer Megazord to sharp right turn and then pull it back up.

"Fire!" Colt says, and the Mega Bio Battlezord open fires at several ships with its Battle Tank arm. He manages to shoot down several ships, but more ships fire back and the Mega Bio Battlezord is soon pushed back from the force of the firepower. Colt groans as sparks fly from his cockpit's console. "There's too many of them!" he says.

As the attack continues, lasers start hitting the ground near the Bio Base. Inside, rubble and debris starts falling from the ceiling as the Earth shakes. Maddox shields herself from sparks as she runs over to the main console in the command center. She starts typing in a code on the console as she views the attack from the cracked monitor. Dawson crawls his way in, carrying a case on his back. "What are you doing Julia?!" he asks. "We need to get out of here!" "We can't just leave Tom!" Maddox says. "The Rangers may need our help!" "We can't help them here once this place crumbles down!" Dawson says. Maddox doesn't listen. "Reroute all power to the Megazords!" she says. "Max out power systems and. . ." But she's cut off as a laser blast hits the Bio Base and causes more of the roof to cave in just near her. Dawson runs over to her and pulls her away, Maddox screaming in shock. "Julia." Dawson says. "We can't stay here any longer! We have to go!" Maddox sighs, then nods in defeat.

Dawson and Maddox crawl out of the command center and start running toward the garage, when they are suddenly stopped by a horde of Reptilitrons that quickly swarm in. The two gasp and try to run in the other direction, only for them to be cut off by another horde from behind them. The two hordes charge in and attack the two officers, one of them knocking off Dawson's hat, which falls to the ground as the two officers struggle to fight off their attackers. A shot of the Bio Base is shown as the two officers scream in agony.

"Bio Voyager Megazord!" John calls out as he takes control of the Bio Voyager and transforms it to Megazord Mode.

"Lasers!" John says and he pushes forward on the trigger. The Bio Voyager Megazord open fires with a barrage of laser fire at the ships, managing to shoot down several as they swoop in at him. "Great." John says almost sarcastically. "A few down and only another ten gazillion to go."

As more civilians run away in horror, a group of armored police officers charge in, all armed with clubs and riot shields. They charge forward at a large horde of Reptilitrons, but they are quickly pushed back by the superior numbers as they engage in close combat.

Riley and Shelby quickly run at the horde from their left and jump in the middle, the two fighting off the soldiers unmorphed. Riley pulls two of the Reptilitrons away, and pushes them back. Shelby knees a Reptilitron down as she pushes forward.

Shelby blocks several blows and kicks two Reptilitrons down in a roundhouse kick. She punches another Reptilitron down with several fast jabs to the stomach, then as she retreats back to dodge a blow from another Reptilitron, she quickly takes out her Morpher. "Bio Force! Override!" she says and she quickly Morphs in a flash of light. She grabs a Reptilitron by its forearm and flips him around, then kicks two more back with a roundhouse kick. Another Reptilitron comes in from behind and kicks her in the back, causing her to bump into a nearby building pillar, but she turns around and punches her attacker back, knocking it away.

A Reptilitron kicks Riley in the back and as he's forced against a wall, he holds his hands up as he defends himself from an attacker. He pushes back and sends his attacker flying backwards, but more come in from his sides and grab him. As more Reptilitrons swarm around him, Riley struggles to hold his Morpher up. "B-B-Bio Force! O-O-O-Override!" he finally says, and the Reptilitrons are knocked away as Riley Morphs in a flash of light. Riley blocks a few blows and sweeps his foot around to trip a few attackers. He punches another Reptilitron several times in the chest, then sweeps around in a roundhouse kick to knock three more Reptilitrons away.

"Full Power!" Jordan says and she pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Flyer Megazord suddenly starts flying forward with its blades held out and it starts spinning rapidly. Energy erupts from it as it flies through a wave of ships, and as the energy wave hits the ships around it, they all vanish. "Alright!" Jordan says. "That's another few down!"

"Saber Slash!" Colt says, and the Mega Bio Battlezord slashes its saber at the fleet, managing to cut down several more ships.

"Voyage Lasers!" John says. The Bio Voyager Megazord fires again at the fleet rapidly, managing to shoot down more.

As the Megazords continue to fight, the fleet continues to come endlessly. Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus looks on at the head of the bridge. He growls in fury. "Even when fighting like cornered rats they're still such a nuisance!" he says angrily.

A group of civilians back into a corner as a group of Reptilitrons begin to attack them. However, the horde is quickly shot down at the sound of blaster fire, and Aaron and Tosha quickly holster their Electro Blasters as they run toward the civilians. "Come on!" Tosha says. "This way!" The two start guiding the civilians away from the fight. "Head toward the bridge!" Aaron says. "You'll be safe!" Tosha runs next to the civilians on their left, then she looks up, seeing the Bio Voyager Megazord struggle as several ships swarm all over it, firing from all sides.

John groans as sparks fly from his cockpit again.

Mr. Daley's car drives through the city and Mr. Daley rolls down his window as his car stops. He looks forward as he sees Shelby and Riley leading another group of civilians away. "Hurry!" Shelby says. "You'll be safe right there! Move!" "Come on!" Riley says. Mr. Daley watches Shelby with concern. "Sir." Bert says. "I suggest we leave quickly! We can't stay here!" Mr. Daley takes one last look at Shelby, then nods. "Drive." he says. Bert nods and drives the car away at top speed.

Aaron and Tosha lead their civilians into a corner. As they do, a group of soldiers quickly place a bar in front and open fire as a group of Reptilitrons come at them. Their bullets manage to shoot down only two Reptilitrons as more come in. Aaron and Tosha draw their Electro Blasters and open fire, shooting down the rest. They hope over the bar and turn to the soldiers. "Keep them safe!" Aaron says. The soldiers nod and the two run off.

The Bio Voyager Megazord continues to walk forward through a wave of ships. John looks around. "They're swarming all over me!" he says. "I need to do something different!" He pulls back on one of the controls.

The Bio Voyager Megazord reverts back to its battleship form. John then starts moving the Bio Voyager forward, pulling the trigger. The Bio Voyager spews out laser fire in all directions, managing to shoot down more ships.

Aaron and Tosha lead another group of civilians away from Reptilitrons, fighting off attackers at they come in. As they lead them toward the bridge, Aaron hears someone calling his name. "Aaron?! Aaron?!" "Huh?" Aaron says and he turns to his left to see Sierra running toward him. "Sierra!" Aaron says, and he and Sierra embrace as they meet each other. "Are you okay?" Aaron asks. Sierra nods. "You need to get out of here!" Aaron says. "Its not safe!" "But I can't leave you!" Sierra says. "I just got you back!" "Don't worry about me!" Aaron says. "You can't stay here!" "But. . ." Sierra says. "Come on!" Aaron says and he takes Sierra by the hand, dragging her behind with him as they run away from more Reptilitrons that come at him.

As Riley and Shelby continue to fight Reptilitrons elsewhere, Shelby looks up as she sees the Bio Voyager firing everywhere as it desperately tries to fight off Syndicate ships. It manages to shoot down more but continues to be bombarded with laser fire.

Five ships attack the Bio Voyager from behind. John looks behind him. "Huh?!" he says. The five ships open fire and John jolts forward as the Bio Voyager's engines are shown down, leaving the Zord to stop, now standing defenseless.

John desperately tries all the controls as he tries to start the Zord up again. "Oh no!" he says. "The Bio Voyager's completely shut down!" He looks up as another swarm of ships begins to fly at him. "Got to eject!" John says and he jumps forward and out of the cockpit as the ships open fire at the Bio Voyager. The Bio Voyager vanishes behind the bombardment, and as the smoke clears, the Zord is shown lying on its side, completely totaled.

Now back inside his cockpit in the Bio Flyer Megazord, John reaches out as he gasps in shock. "No!" he says. "The Bio Voyager!" Jordan says. The two are interrupted by Darkarus' laughter, and the two, along with Colt, look forward.

The _Great Chimaera_ flies forward toward the two Megazords. "Never mind your toys Rangers!" Darkarus says, still standing at the front of the bridge. "Worry about yourself!" He points forward. "Fire!" he says.

The _Great Chimaera_ open fires at the two Megazords, who are forced to disperse as they desperately fly away form the giant ship.

Aaron and Tosha lead the civilians to a bridge that goes outside of the city. Tosha guides the civilians across it. "Hurry guys!" she says. "You'll be safe just across here! Move!" Aaron leads Sierra to the end of the bridge. "Stay here!" Aaron says. "You'll be safe!" "But Aaron. . ." Sierra says, "I can't just leave you like this!" "You have to Sierra!" Aaron says. "But what if I never see you again?" Sierra says. Aaron looks down as the weight of the battle suddenly hits him.

Aaron flashes back to what he said to Sierra after their date the previous night.

Aaron finally snaps back, shaking his head. "Don't worry!" he says. "You will see me again! I promise!" "But Aaron. . ." Sierra says, but she's cut off as Aaron lets go of her hands and disappears as he runs forward, leaving Sierra to sob as she watches him.

Aaron meets up with Tosha. "Is that the last of them?" he asks. Tosha nods. "I think so!" she says. "Let's find the others!" "Not a chance!" a voice says, and the two look to their left as they see two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids walking toward them. The two strike their fighting poses. "Not these guys!" Aaron says. The four Serpenteroids step forward and fire at the two Rangers, who shield their faces as the blaster fire hits the ground right in front of them. Taking advantage of the opening, the two Armoroids attack the two Rangers, who are only able to hold their arms up in defensive position as they are knocked back.

Shelby is knocked back against a wall and desperately throws punches to defend herself. "Shelby!" Riley says as two Reptilitrons try to hold him back. He punches two Reptilitrons down and then runs toward her, punching down more Reptilitrons as they come at Shelby, who clutches her stomach in pain. "You okay?" Riley asks. Shelby manages to recover and stands next to Riley. "Yeah!" she says. "But there's too many of them! We need to find the others!" The two look around as they find themselves cornered by a large horde of Reptilitrons. The horde moves in and the two continue to fight, desperately blocking blows and throwing punches to fight off their attackers.

The Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Flyer Megazord both hover in the air back-to-back as they spin around, firing lasers rapidly and managing to shoot down more ships. However, as fast as they shoot ships down, more continue to come. "We can't keep this up much longer!" Jordan says.

Tosha is knocked into a pile of crates. An Armoroid and two Serpenteroids attack her. She grabs the Armoroid's spear and tries to wrestle it away, but one of the Serpenteroids punches her in the back and the other grabs her, forcing her down. Tosha barely manages to get to her feet, but as the Armoroid attacks her, she's forced to only hold her arms up in defense as she's only able to retreat back.

Aaron manages to knock one of the Serpenteroids on its back, but as he tries to fight off the other Armoroid, it slashes him across the chest with its spear. Aaron ducks at another blow and tries to punch at it from behin,d but one of the other Serpenteroids slashes him in the back, causing him to fall forward as he gasps in pain.

The Mega Bio Battlezord and Bio Flyer Megazord continue to fire rapidly at the ships, shooting down more until the entire wave in front of them has been destroyed. The two Megazords lower their weapons. "It looks like we got them all!" Jordan says.

"Don't bet on it!" Darkarus says, still standing at the front of the bridge.

The two Megazords turn around to see hundreds of thousands of ships still behind him, the fleet still very much large and it looks as if the Megazords have not even dented the fleet.

Jordan gasps in shock. "No way!" she says. "There's still more of them!"

Darkarus laughs. "This is where it all ends Rangers!" he says. He points forward at them. "Fire!" he calls out.

The _Great Chimaera_ fires a barrage of lasers at the two Megazords. The Bio Flyer Megazord swoops out of the way and flies at it, open firing. "Let's try another energy burst attack Jordan." John says. "Maybe that'll be enough to break through the ship!" "Right!" Jordan says. The Bio Flyer Megazord holds its blades out as it charges at the _Great Chimaera_ , spinning rapidly. As it nears the ship, however, the energy wears off as it starts slowing down. "Huh?!" Jordan says. "What's going on?!" John looks over his cockpit as he gasps in horror. "Oh no!" he says. "The power levels are failing! Not good!"

Darkarus laughs as he looks at the now-defenseless Bio Flyer Megazord hovering in front of his ship. "Bye bye!" he says.

The _Great Chimaera_ fires lasers again at the Bio Flyer Megazord, scoring several hits and managing to shoot out one of its wings.

John and Jordan groan as their cockpits shutter violently and sparks fly from their consoles. "We're going down!" John says. "Brace yourself!" Jordan says.

The Bio Flyer Megazord goes into a nosedive as it helplessly tumbles down to the Earth, spinning out of control until it hits the ground, landing in the middle of the ruins of a building as it vanishes behind an explosion.

Colt gasps in shock. "John!" he says. "Jordan!"

As Riley and Shelby keep fighting, Shelby looks up as she gasps. "John!" she says. Riley gasps in horror as well. "Jordan!" he says. "No!"

The smoke vanishes to reveal the Bio Flyer Megazord's remains lying on the ground, completely totaled. Just outside the wreckage are both John and Jordan, both having demorphed and both lying motionless on the ground, their bodies bruised and maimed from the fight.

On the bridge, Darkarus laughs. "Two down!" he says. "Five to go!"

The four Serpenteroids open fire at Aaron and Tosha, who are knocked off their feet as they take the hits. "You're finished!" one of the Armoroids says, and the two Armoroids cross their spears together as energy charges at the tips. The two fire an energy blast at the Rangers, who both take the hit as they are blown away, falling to a lower level of the city and hitting the ground. The two Rangers desperately try to get up, but they both groan in pain as they both fall back down, lying unconscious on the ground. The two drop out of Morph, their bodies bloodied from the fighting.

The two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids look over the edge at their fallen enemies, all six of them laughing. "Didn't even break a sweat!" one of the Armoroids says, and the six turn around, leaving their defeated enemies lying motionless.

Riley and Shelby manage to fight off the last of the Reptilitrons, Shelby and Riley punching down the final two. Then the two look forward to see a much larger wave charging toward them. Shelby gasps in shock. "There's too many of them!" Riley says. "Come on!" He and Shelby start running away as the wave starts chasing them. However, another wave cuts them off as they attempt to escape through a parking deck. As the two waves close in on them, the two desperately try to fight off, punching and kicking their way through the wave.

As the two keep fighting, however, a small group of Reptilitrons aim their blasters at the two. They open fire and before the two can respond, they are both hit from the barrage of blaster fire, both getting knocked over the roof of a car. The two groan in pain as they both drop out of Morph. They get to their feet as more Reptilitrons move in on them. They all fire their blasters at the two defenseless Rangers again. The two Rangers are overwhelmed by the blaster fire and are blown back from the force of the barrage, both hitting the side of another car before falling back to the ground. The two lie motionless on the ground as they fall unconscious, leaving the Reptilitrons to jump up and down in excitement before moving out of the parking deck.

Watching the ground battle from the bridge, Darkarus laughs. "Excellent!" he says. "There's only one left now!" He looks forward as he sees the Mega Bio Battlezord flying through waves of ships.

"I need to make this shot count!" Colt says as the Mega Bio Battlezord draws its sword again. "Go!" he says and he pushes forward on the controls.

The Mega Bio Battlezord charges right at the _Great Chimaera_ , its sword aimed right at the ship. Darkarus laughs. "Just what I was expecting!" he says. He points forward. "Fire the missiles!" he says.

Under the hull of the _Great Chimaera_ , a laser cannon deploys and fires four missiles, with all fly at the Mega Bio Battlezord.

"Whoa!" Colt says as he pulls the Megazord up. As he tries to fly out of the way, however, the missiles continue to fly at the Megazord. Colt desperately tries to lose them, but soon one of the missiles hits the Megazord's right win, causing Colt to lose control, and the other three missiles hit the Megazord.

Sparks fly from Colt's console as his cockpit shutters violently. Colt loses control of the Megazord as it spins out of control and hits the ground, unable to fly.

Colt groans as smoke starts rising from his console. "I can't let it end here!" he says. He pulls back on one of his control sticks, and the Mega Bio Battlezord starts to get to its feet, still intact but heavily damaged. However, as it does, Colt sees the _Great Chimaera_ and a large wave of ships flying right at him. Colt gasps in horror.

"This is where you die!" Agolian says and he points forward.

The ships all open fire at the Mega Bio Battlezord, which vanishes behind fire. Colt groans in pain as he is forcibly ejected from the Megazord. He lands on the ground as he drops out of Morph. He groans in pain as he desperately tries to get to his feet, but soon collapses from exhaustion, lying unconscious.

John and Jordan are still lying unconscious outside of the wreckage of the Bio Flyer Megazord.

Aaron and Tosha still lie motionless in the city's lower levels.

Riley and Shelby are both still knocked out in the parking deck.

Darkarus laughs with excitement as he walks back toward Agolian. "WE DID IT!" he says gleefully. "We defeated those miserable Power Ranger! They can no longer interfere! Now let's move the fleet to a full bombardment of the entire planet! Its showtime!" However, as he turns around to give the command, Agolian raises his hand. "Wait." he says. Darkarus turns around. "Huh?" he says. "Call of the fleet." Agolian says. "And move the ship to the center of the city. I have a message for the people of Earth!" Darkarus nods and bows. "As you wish Your Majesty!" he says.

The shooting of the city stops as the _Great Chimaera_ starts flying slowly forward. Civilians and Syndicate forces everywhere look on in shock as the ship moves into the very center of the city.

As the ship flies forward, it flies over each of the Rangers, who still lie unconscious.

As the _Great Chimaera_ arrives at the center of the city, it suddenly stops, leaving everyone to watch in awe.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	59. The Fate of the Syndicate Part 3

The Fate of the Syndicate Part 3

John groans as he opens his eyes and he looks up, seeing the _Great Chimaera_ in the sky. Then he looks to his side, seeing Jordan lying next to him. He shakes her a bit. "Jordan!" he says. "You okay?" Jordan wakes up as she groans in pain. "Yeah." she says. "I think so." John helps her to her feet.

Aaron and Tosha both struggle to get to their feet, both helping support each other up as they look up at the sky.

Riley and Shelby manage to struggle up, leaning against the car as they look straight forward where the _Great Chimaera_ is.

Colt clutches his shoulder as he gets to his feet, peering at the _Great Chimaera_ from behind nearby debris.

Civilians all gather under the _Great Chimaera_ as a holographic projection of Agolian appears over it. The civilians all gasp in horror at the sight of him. "People of Earth!" Agolian says. "This is Emperor Agolian, ruler of the universe! Your planet is now mine! Your pathetic Power Rangers aren't going to save you this time! They've already tried! And they failed!"

As he says this, all of the Rangers look at Agolian with sad faces, looking hopeless.

"There is no one alive now to resist us!" Agolian says. "Tomorrow at sunrise, my forces will deploy and all humans on Earth will be slaughtered!"

All civilians gasp and cower in fear at Agolian's words.

"I suggest you use your precious remaining hours to regret defying my might!" he says. He holds out his arms as his fleet teleports away, laughing manically.

Colt just looks on, angrily punching the wall next to him.

Jordan falls to her knees, out of John's arms, as she starts sobbing. "This can't be happening!" she says. "It just can't be!" As she continues to cry, John puts his hand on her shoulder, trying not to cry himself.

"There's no way we can fight like this." Riley says. Shelby just looks away, saddened.

"The Zords are all trashed." Aaron says. "We have no way of fighting back next time." "We need to regroup." Tosha says. "Get back to the Bio Base." "Yeah." Tosha says.

At the ruins of the Bio Base, Colt sits in the middle as John and Jordan limp toward him. "Colt!" John says. Colt runs over to them and helps them in. At the same time, Riley and Shelby run into the wreckage as well, and Tosha helps Aaron in as well. "Guys!" Aaron says and as the seven Rangers gather, Aaron looks around. "Where's the Colonels?" Aaron says. Colt closes his eyes as he tries to hold tears back. "I looked everywhere." he says. "But all I could find is this." He holds up Dawson's hat, which has several holes in it from where lasers obviously shot at it. The Rangers all gasp at the sight of it. "Then we really are on our own here." Shelby says. "No one can help us." "We've never been up against these kinds of forces." Riley says. Colt turns away and metal clangs as he angrily kicks the remains of a computer in fury. The other Rangers just look on as they all sit down, thinking of what to do.

As the sky turns pink, Aaron peers from over the bridge as he sees Sierra, who's helping carry a child from the ruins of a building. "This is the last one!" she says, setting the child down on the ground. The child's mother runs up, embracing her child. "Luke!" she says. "My sweet baby! Your okay!" Sierra smiles, then she kneels down in front of the child, who's sobbing with fear. "Don't cry Luke." she says. "Everything's going to be okay!" "How do you know that?" Luke asks. "The Power Rangers will be here. And they'll save us! I know that for sure." Sierra says. "The Green Ranger's my best friend!" Luke's frown turns into a smile, and Sierra smiles back at him. "There you go!" she says, and she leads Luke and his mother away from the building. Still watching, Aaron away, looking concerned.

At Mr. Daley's mansion, his car drives up and as it stops, more people come out. Mr. Daley stands at the exit as Bert leads them into his mansion. As they head in, Bert turns to Mr. Daley. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Mr. Daley?" Bert asks. "Yes!" Mr. Daley says. "We need to help as many people as we can. Somewhere out there in the city, my daughter's fighting to protect people, so I will too! Get those people in there and then go bring in some more!" "As you wish Master Daley!" Bert says. As this happens, Shelby is shown watching from a distance, half-smiling at first, but then turning away, concerned.

As nighttime begins to fall, John is walking through the wreckage of the city, when he sees a young teenage boy holding up a stick as he tries to fight off three Reptilitrons. John gasps as he looks forward, the boy swinging his stick back and forth. He gasps as the three Reptilitrons charge at him, but before they can do anything, John quickly jumps in between them. He kicks one of the Reptilitrons down, grabs another Reptilitron's arm, dropping its attack and elbowing it in the face, and then finishes the last one with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

John turns around to the teen. "You okay?" he asks. The teen nods. "What were you thinking trying to fight those guys?" John asks. "I was just trying to do my part!" the teen says. "Even if I can't Morph like the Power Rangers do, I can still fight in my own way." John smiles a bit. "So you look up to the Power Rangers huh?" he asks. The teen nods. "Of course!" he says. "They taught me that no matter how hopeless a situation is, you can't give up. Because everything will work out in the end if you just keep at it." John looks down as he thinks back.

"As long as you don't give up," Colt says, "it'll surely work out!"

John smiles. "Sounds familiar." he says. "You got heart kid. What's your name?" The teen smiles. "Kenneth." he says. "I'm John." John says. "And I think the Power Rangers would be proud of you if they saw you here." "You know the Power Rangers?" Kenneth asks. John nods. "I guess you can say that." he says. "But anyway, you can't just stay here for the night. Let me help you somewhere safe!" Kenneth nods and follows John.

Tosha and Jordan walk through the city as they are checking to see that civilians are safe. Many civilians are huddled around fires as they try to keep warm. "Looks like these people are safe." Tosha says. "For now at least." Jordan nods.

As the two keep walking through the vacant city, they see a woman walking, carrying a baby in her hands, and her young daughter in front of her. "This way Erin." the mother says. "There should be a safe area just this way." Erin smiles as she nods at her mother. "We should show them the nearest safe haven." Jordan says. Tosha nods. "Come on." she says.

As the woman and her family head down a staircase, two Reptilitrons suddenly appear in front of them. The woman screams as she desperately tries to shield her children. But then Erin throws herself in front of both her mother and her little sister. The woman looks at Erin in shock. "Erin what are you doing?!" she says. "Erin?!" The Reptilitrons prepare to fire, but before they can, two blaster bolts shoot them down. The family turns around as Tosha and Jordan run toward them, their blasters drawn.

"You guys okay?" Tosha asks. The woman nods. "Thank you." she says. Jordan looks toward Erin. "That was a brave move you made!" she says. "But weren't you scared?" Erin shakes her head. "Of course not!" she says happily. "I wanted to protect my baby sister, and as long as I have something to protect, nothing can scare me. That's what the Power Rangers taught me!" Tosha and Jordan look at each other, both looking concerned. "The Power Rangers said that?" Jordan asks. Erin nods. "I remember one of them saying that as long as you have something to fight for, nothing can stop you." Tosha looks down, then smiles. "That's right." she says. "Let's get you guys somewhere safe." The two Rangers lead the family away.

As nighttime has finally fallen, a group of civilians are huddled around a campfire. "Do you think the Power Rangers are really gone?" someone asks. "No." someone else says. "They've never let us down before. We have to believe in them just as much as we have before." Everyone nods. From a distance, Riley is shown watching the meeting.

The Rangers have huddled around their own campfire in the ruins of the Bio Base. Riley is cooking soup in a pot over it. Aaron and Tosha are sitting together, Shelby and Jordan are cuddled together, and John and Colt are sitting by themselves.

There's an awkward silence until Riley breaks it. "So what's the plan?" he asks Colt. Colt just remains silent. "Everyone here is depending on us." Shelby says. "So what are we going to do?" Colt sighs as he finally shakes his head. "I don't know." he says. "We need to think of something though." Riley says. "We've gotten this far." "Well maybe this is as far as we go." Colt says.

The other Rangers look at Colt in shock. "What did you say?" Aaron asks. "Guys." Colt says, half-crying as he speaks. "All our Zords are destroyed, Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel are dead, and we're outnumbered a million to one against the Syndicate's forces. We can't win this guys. Its over. They won." Tosha chuckles sadly. "So that's just it huh?" she asks. "The great Colt, who's led us this far. The Colt who's always been about never giving up. That Colt's now just giving up huh?" Colt just groans as he starts to get up, but John grabs him by the arm. "No, no." he says. "Don't just walk away. Answer her. Are you really just giving up?" Colt finally breaks down. "Guys." he says. "Did you not just hear me? The Colonels are dead! The people who raised me and taught me the importance of not giving up, dead! If they couldn't survive, what chance do we have?" He looks at John. "You used to be so pessimistic about defeating the Syndicate." he says. "Said we could never do it because they were just too strong. Now I realize you were right!"

John looks at Colt in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me." he says. Colt starts to walk away, but John grabs him by the shoulder, forces him around and angrily punches him in the face. Colt groans as he falls on the ground, and the other Rangers look on in shock. Colt feels his face in pain as he looks at John. He walks over to Colt and pulls him up by his jacket. "Look," John says angrily, "you pushed us this far and now I'm pushing you the rest of the way! You know even back when we got trapped in that other dimension or when we had to fight the _Beast's Talon_ and things looked bleak, deep down I always felt we'd still pull through because I knew you were too stubborn to quit! I'm not going to let you give up! Not now! Not when we have an opportunity to fight back and finish this!"

Colt grabs John's wrists and pulls them off. "Do you think its easy for me to give up like this?!" he asks angrily. "Everything we've worked so hard for this whole year is gone now! And there's no way to deny that! We have nothing left John. There's no way we can fight back at this point."

"You're wrong Colt." John says. "We can defeat the Syndicate." "How?" Colt says. "The same way we've won every other time." John says. "We fight back, and don't give up." "Our fighting like that has inspired many people all over this city." Jordan says. "We've seen it today." John nods. "There's people out there depending on us." Tosha says. "If we give up, we'll let them down. And we destroy all that they've looked up to us for." "That's why we'll continue to fight to the end." Shelby says. "Because we can't let down everyone who's supporting us." "These people need us." Riley says.

"But how can we defeat them without Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel?" Colt asks, now starting to cry. "That gives us more reason to continue fighting if they really are gone." Aaron says. "If we give up, we're giving up on everything that they worked so hard to build. They worked hard to build the Bio Force Rangers and make this fight possible. Now this is our chance to make everything they worked for pay off!" Colt looks down as he thinks to himself.

"Colt." John says, and Colt looks up to him. "What's it going to be Colt? Can you lead us again? For one last fight?" As Colt looks at the other Rangers, they all walk up behind John, all of them nodding to him.

Colt remembers the many times he talked to the Rangers about never giving up. He also has several flashbacks to several moments he shared with Dawson and Maddox.

Colt finally snaps back, looking to the Rangers. He looks down as he smiles. "You're right John." he says. "This whole time I've fought simply to protect people. Now I have to fight on for the sake of the Colonels!" The other Rangers smile. "And as long as I hang on to that determination," Colt says, "there's nothing that can stop me!" He walks right in front of the Rangers. "I was wrong to lose hope." he says. "We are Power Rangers, and no matter what, we're the only chance this Earth has right now. So I say when the Syndicate attacks, we strike back and take the fight to them!" The Rangers all put their fists together, nodding with smiles. "Let's do this!" Colt says.

As the sun begins to rise, Darkarus walks into the city with two Armoroids, four Serpenteroids and a large army of Reptilitrons behind him. He's carrying his giant hammer with him, resting it on his shoulder. He and his forces stop just outside the plaza, where several civilians have gathered together and are holding up planks of wood, steel rods, and anything else they can use to fight.

Darkarus laughs. "Ah!" he says. "What a lovely morning to conquer a world!" He turns toward the civilians. "Now witness the full might of the Syndicate Space Empire as we slaughter every last human here!" Darkarus says.

Sevearl of the civilians hold up their weapons at the ready. "We won't let you just kill us!" one of them says.

Darkarus laughs. "Oh!" he says mockingly. "I'm so scared! Resistance is futile! Shoot them down Reptilitrons!" He points forward.

A group of Reptilitrons step in front, aiming their blades in blaster mode at the civilians as they ready to shoot them all down. But as they prepare to fire, several blaster bolts come in from the left and shoot them all down. Darkarus gasps as he turns to his left, the civilians turning in the direction of the fire as well.

The seven Rangers all walk toward Darkarus and his forces, all of them already Morphed. Colt is holding his Electro Blaster, aimed right at the Reptilitrons. "The invasion's over Darkarus!" Colt says. "And we're here to stop it!" Aaron says.

Darkarus laughs. "So you guys survived?" he says. "Well no matter! The Syndicate's power is infinite! There's nothing that can stop us!" "Nothing except us!" Colt says as he holsters his blaster. "And that's what we're going to do!" The civilians all cheer and clap, jumping up and down as they watch the Rangers.

Darkarus laughs. "Who do you pathetic humans think you are?!" he asks.

Colt holds out his hand. "Power Rangers. . ." he says, and the other Rangers join in as they all strike the final pose and call out "BIO FORCE!" The civilians cheer even louder.

Darkarus laughs, then points forward. "Get them!" he says and the Reptilitrons charge forward.

Colt takes out his Bio Blade. "Attack!" he says, and he and the Rangers all charge forward as they take out their weapons.

Colt charges right into a horde of Reptilitrons, using his Bio Blade to slash down opponents on his left and right. He stops as he runs into two Reptilitrons who he crosses blades with. He slashes the two across the stomach. As more Reptilitrons charge at him from behind, he draws his Electro Blaster with his left hand, shooting down the ones that charge at him. Then he charges up some stairs, slashing down more, and as he reaches the top, he turns around and shoots down more Reptilitrons behind him.

Riley quickly flips back, using his Bio Crossbow as a shield as he fights off Reptilitrons with his Electro Sword. He shields himself from four Reptilitrons slashing at him, and slashes at them back with his Electro Sword, knocking them all away. As more Reptilitrons fire blasters at him, Riley flips to the side, and shifts his Bio Crossbow around, firing back and shooting down his attackers. He lands in the middle of a small horde and sweeps his foot around, tripping two Reptilitrons, then turning around and shooting five Reptilitrons down. Then he charges forward and slashes down more on his left and right, using both his Electro Sword and the sides of his Bio Crossbow to strike his opponents down.

Shelby jumps over the top of a car, then she turns around, shooting down several Reptilitrons that charge at her. She jumps down to the side of the car, opening one of the doors to block off a few Reptilitrons from attacking her, then ducking behind the door, she fires several rapid shots with her Bio Sniper, shooting down more Reptilitrons. Then she kicks forward on the door, breaking it off the car itself and sending it flying toward more Reptilitrons, knocking them all away. More Reptilitrons fire blaster bolts at Shelby, who jumps forward as she returns fire and shoots down all of her attackers. Then as she lands, she draws her Electro Sword in an underhanded grip, charging forward. She sweeps past another large horde of Reptilitrons, slashing on one side and firing rapidly on the other with both her weapons. As she passes by them all, the Reptilitrons all vanish behind her as they go up in flames.

Jordan launches herself forward as she aims her Jet Blasters at Reptilitrons and fires rapidly. She lands in the middle of a large horde. As several Reptilitrons charge at her, Jordan uses the barrels of her blasters to strike down opponents. She slashes down seven Reptilitrons before sweeping around and firing at a large horde that charges at her from behind, shooting them all down. More Reptilitrons fire lasers at her, but she flips out of the way and returns fire, managing to take out the shooters. Jordan turns around as she sees more Reptilitrons charging at her, and she runs forward. "Winger Mode!" she says, and energy extends from her Jet Blasters, forming wings under her arms. She sweeps right past the horde of Reptilitrons, striking them all down fast. Jordan keeps flying forward as she lands in the middle of one last horde. She strikes down more Reptilitrons with the barrels of her blasters, then she holds her arms out as she spins around on her heels, firing her blasters rapidly and shooting down all Reptilitrons around her.

John charges forward with both his Sky Swords, swinging them around as he slashes down Reptilitrons on his left and right. As three strike at him from the left, he crosses his Sky Swords together to block the attack, then knocks the three off-guard and slashes them down. John flips forward, slashing two Reptilitrons on his right and then he charges forward right into the middle of a small group. As the Reptilitrons all charge at him, he manages to strike each down with quick moves. Another group attacks John from behind as they fire blaster bolts at him. Turning around, John swings his Sky Swords around in defensive motion, deflecting the blaster bolts away. He throws his two Sky Swords at the group like boomerangs, and they both sweep right through the Reptilitron shooters, then come back as they land in John's hands. More Reptilitrons run at him, surrounding him. They all charge at him at once, but John, moving fast, slashes them all down. He slashes his swords outward horizontally, slashing down the last few Reptilitrons as they charge right at him.

Aaron charges forward as he uses his Axe to push against several Reptilitrons, all of them bumping into each other as a line is formed. Aaron pins the Reptilitrons against the wall, then charges forward, hitting off the lined-up Reptilitrons one-by-one. As he finishes, more Reptilitrons fire lasers at him from behind. Aaron holds up the blade of his Bio Axe in defensive position, managing to block the bolts, then he pushes back as he deflects the blaster bolts back at the shooters, knocking them all away. As another large horde starts charging at him, Aaron charges forward, using his Bio Axe to flip over the roof of a car and launches himself right at the horde as he lands in the middle. Moving fast, he slashes left and right with his Axe, slashing down Reptilitrons all around him. As two slash at him from behind, he grabs them by the forearms and flips them over his head. He elbows one in the stomach, and swings the other around, sending it flying and bumping into several more Reptilitrons. Aaron's Bio Axe glows with energy as he sweeps around, releasing an energy slash that erupts around him to strike down the remaining Reptilitrons.

Tosha slashes left and right with her Bio Lance as she strikes down several Reptilitrons around her. She locks her Lance on the ground and uses it to propel herself forward, flying over the roof of a car. As a Reptilitron attacks her, she opens the door and its arm goes through the window. Tosha pushes back on the door, forcing the Reptilitron back and she slashes it across the chest. As more Reptilitrons fire lasers at her, Tosha jumps in the air off the car roof. While in the air, she throws her Bio Lance at her attackers like a boomerang. Sweeping around, her Bio Lance sweeps right through the entire horde, striking them all down. As Tosha lands, she catches her Lance and charges into the middle of a horde. She draws her Electro Sword in her right hand while locking her Bio Lance on the ground with her left. Using her Bio Lance to balance herself, she stands up on the side as she runs across the Reptilitrons on their chests, using her Electro Swords to slash down the remaining Reptilitrons as she passes them.

A large horde of Reptilitrons all fire rapidly at Colt, who jumps up in the air as he dodges the fire. He aims his Electro Blaster forward, firing a charged blast, and follows that attack up with a charged slash attack from his Bio Blade. The large horde takes the hit and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

"Fire!" Riley says, and he, Jordan and Shelby fire their blasters rapidly at another horde of Reptilitrons, the soldiers vanishing in a fiery explosion.

John, Aaron and Tosha slash their weapons at a final horde of Reptilitrons as they charge at them. Taking the hits, the horde vanishes in flames.

The four Serpenteroids growl as they aim their blasters forward. John, Riley, Shelby, Aaron, Tosha and Jordan all charge at them. Riley, Shelby and Jordan open fire at two with their blasters, and the two are quickly taken down. John, Aaron and Tosha slash at the other two with their weapons and strike them down.

The two Armoroids cross their spears together and fire an energy blast forward. Colt jumps forward as he dodges the attack, and as he launches himself forward, he mounts his Battlizer Morpher. "Battlizer!" he calls out and in a flash of energy, he Morphs into his Battlizer Mode, assuming bladed mode. He kicks one of the Armoroids back and slashes outward at the other, managing to knock it back. The two Armoroids growl as they try to charge at him from both sides, but thinking fast, Colt hits the final switch on his Morpher. "Final Mode!" he calls out and as he does, he takes flight, dodging the attack from both Armoroids. Still in the air, Colt starts flying at the two Armoroids, readying his sword. "Battlizer Sword!" he calls out. "Bio Battle Strike!" With his Battlizer Sword glowing with energy, Colt slashes four times, creating a star, as he sends the slash right at the two Armoroids, who are both taken over by the attack and they vanish in a fiery explosion.

As Colt lands, he powers down his Battlizer, the other six Rangers meeting up with him.

Darkarus walks up as he stands against the Rangers. He growls in fury. "This is impossible!" he says. "How the hell did you defeat my army?! Where is this strength coming from?!" Colt chuckles. "It takes a lot more than an army to defeat the spirits and ambition of the human race!" he says. "BULLSHIT!" Darkarus says, and he points his arms forward, firing two energy blasts at the Rangers. The Rangers shield themselves from the attack. "Alright guys," Colt says, "time to finish this!" "Right!" the others respond. The Rangers all charge forward toward Darkarus, who fires more energy blasts at them, causing explosions to erupt behind the Rangers. The Rangers continue to charge forward as we fade to black.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	60. The Fate of the Syndicate Part 4

The Fate of the Syndicate Part 4

As the Rangers near Darkarus, they fire blaster bolts at him, but he quickly deflects them with his hammer. John throws a few energy slashes at him, but he blocks the attacks as well. "Damn you!" Darkarus says, and he slashes his hammer at the Rangers, sending an energy slash at them, and knocking them all back and off their feet.

Darkarus laughs as he looks at his fallen enemies, then he looks to the sky. "Oh lookie here!" he says. The Rangers all look up. "Huh?" Colt says, and blaster fire falls from the sky, hitting the ground near them.

The Syndicate's fleet starts soaring through the sky above the city. Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Agolian laughs as he stands at the head of the bridge. "My fleet cannot be stopped Rangers!" he says. "Now it will raze Earth to a barren wasteland! And you can do nothing to stop me!"

As the fleet open fires, more buildings are blown up. Civilians all run away in terror as rubble and debris fall from the sky.

More laser blasts hit the ground near the Rangers, sending them all flying back and knocking them down to the lower levels of the city, causing them to all drop out of Morph.

"Everyone okay?!" Colt asks. Everyone nods. "Of course!" Aaron says. "It'll take a lot more than that to keep us down!" "That's right!" Jordan says. Colt smiles.

The Rangers all get to their feet as they look up at the fleet. "We got to do something about the fleet." Colt says. "Yeah." Shelby says. "But what? Nothing we have can match their firepower." "Maybe." John says. "But maybe we can take them out with their own firepower." Everyone looks at him in confusion. "A fleet isn't a fleet without a capital ship." John continues. "Maybe two of us can infiltrate the _Great Chimaera_. If we can take out that ship from within, perhaps we can take the entire fleet out with it." "You mean we go right where the Emperor is?" Tosha asks. John nods. "But how do we get there?" Jordan says. "I can use my Sky Swords in Winger Mode to try and fly up there." John says. "Its risky, but I can't think of any other plan. But someone has to go with me."

As the Rangers continue to talk, Darkarus comes in from around the corner, standing against them. "There you are Rangers!" he says. Colt steps forward, as if he's challenging Darkarus. "John," he says, "you and Aaron go after the Emperor. The rest of us can handle this guy!" John looks at Colt, who nods. Then he turns with Aaron. "You think you're up for this?" he asks. Aaron nods, smiling. "Always man!" he says, and he looks at Tosha, who smiles at him. John smiles as well. "Alright then!" he says. "Good luck!" "You too!" Colt says.

John and Aaron run off. Seeing this, Darkarus growls as he lifts his hammer up. "Hey!" he says. "Don't you try to run away from me!" He tries to go after the two Rangers, but he's stopped as he's hit by blaster bolts. Colt, Riley, Jordan, Shelby and Tosha have all Morphed and have their weapons ready. Colt points his Bio Blade forward. "Attack!" he says.

John and Aaron run up to a building top just under the _Great Chimaera_ , having already Morphed. John points up at the ship. "There!" he says. "You sure this will work?" Aaron asks. John nods. "If we move fast enough, we should be able to at least get on the hull and break in before anyone sees us." Aaron nods. "Right!" he says.

John takes out his Sky Sword and holds it out. "Alright hang on!" John says as he grabs onto Aaron with his free hand. "Winger Mode!" he calls out. Energy erupts form John's Sky Sword as wings appear under his arms.

John starts flying forward at a fast pace. He targets a low-flying Syndicate Ship and he and Aaron quickly land on the top. The two shield themselves from the air current as they walk over to the front windows of the bridge. John looks to Aaron. "Ready?" he says. Aaron nods.

The two Rangers take out their blasters and blast their way through the top hatch of the ship, landing right on its bridge. The two quickly dispatch the Serpenteroid captain and the two Reptilitron pilots of the ship before they can even respond. John then sits at the main control console, while Aaron mans the side console. "Alright!" John says. "Aaron, divert all power to the shields!" "Right!" Aaron says, and he starts typing in codes on the console to make commands.

On the ground, Darkarus holds his hand out as he fires an energy blast at the five Rangers, who are all knocked off their feet. Darkarus laughs as he rests his hammer on his shoulder. "Do you people really think you can beat me?!" he says arrogantly. Colt groans as he gets to his feet. "Yeah!" he says confidently. "I think we can!" He charges forward, followed by the other Rangers.

Aaron walks over to John at the control console. "Alright." Aaron says. "Shields are at 400%. That's as high as they'll go!" "That'll have to do then." John says. "Hang on!" He pulls up on the control stick, causing the ship to lurch straight up. Aaron groans as he falls off his feet from the incline. John flies the ship up diagonally until its right above the _Great Chimaera._ Then, once its within striking range, he starts turning the ship around and prepares to charge it forward. Inside the cockpit, Aaron gets to his feet. "Please never do that again." he says dizzily. "Sorry." John says. "Get ready for a little jolt." He pushes forward on the control stick.

The ship starts charging forward right toward the _Great Chimaera._

On the bridge, Agolian gasps as he sees the ship. "The Rangers hijacked one of my ships!" he says. He points at it. "Shoot it!" he says desperately. "Shoot it down!"

The _Great Chimaera_ fires lasers at the ship rapidly. Glows of blue energy appear as the lasers bounce against the ship's shields. Inside the cockpit, John and Aaron cry out battle cries as the ship picks up speed.

The ship finally rams the _Great Chimaera,_ hitting it in center just in front of the bridge. "Let's go Aaron!" John says and the two charge forward, entering the ship.

On the bridge of the _Great Chimaera_ , the alarm blares. " _Enemy forces have entered the ship!_ " a computerized voice calls out. " _Enemy forces have entered the ship!_ " Agolian gasps in horror as John and Aaron are shown fighting off hordes of Reptilitrons in one of the ship's hallways comes up on the front screen. "You idiots let them infiltrate the ship?!" he says angrily. "STOP THEM! Keep on the attack!"

The Syndicate fleet keeps going forward, firing rapidly.

John and Aaron round a corner in the hall of the _Great Chimaera._ "This way!" John says, and the two Rangers engage a small horde of Reptilitrons that charge at them, cutting their way through.

Aaron flips over two Reptilitrons, slashing them both down with his Bio Axe. Then he charges forward, slashing down more Reptilitrons around him.

John manages to slash down three Reptilitrons, then as a Serpenteroid attacks him from the front, he quickly slashes it down as he continues forward.

Riley, Shelby and Jordan fire their blasters at Darkarus, who deflects all the bolts as he spins his hammer around. Colt and Tosha charge at him and engage him in close combat. Darkarus quickly knocks Tosha off with his hammer, and then he and Colt engage as they exchange blows. However, Colt is quickly overwhelmed by Darkarus' speed and is knocked back. Darkarus laughs, then turns around and fires an energy blast at Tosha as she tries to attack him from behind.

On the bridge of the _Great Chimaera_ , the door blasts open as John and Aaron enter. Agolian gasps in horror. His two Armoroid guards go at John and Aaron, but they quickly strike them down. The two Reptilitrons piloting the ship also try to attack, but they are also quickly defeated.

Agolian growls at the two Rangers. "We meet again Emperor!" Johns says. Agolian chuckles. "I'm impressed that you were able to infiltrate my ship!" he says. "But it ends here! I'll turn this bridge into a tombstone!" "Yeah!" Aaron says. "And it has your name on it!"

Agolian growls as he draws his own sword and charges at the two Rangers, who engage him in close combat. The two Rangers attack him from both sides, but Agolian moves too fast for them to attack. He kicks John back, then slashes Aaron across the chest, causing him to retreat back. Agolian laughs to himself.

Darkarus continues to overpower the other five Rangers as he charges at them. One-by-one, they all try to attack Darkarus with their swords, but he strikes them all down quickly with his hammer, leaving them lying on their backs.

John and Agolian lock swords and Agolian pushes back, causing John to get hit against one of the control consoles. Agolian laughs as he moves toward John, but Aaron quickly comes up from behind, having gone Bio Fighter Mode. He grabs Agolian by his shoulders. "I got him John!" Aaron says. "Do it now!" John nods as he gets to his feet. "Right!" he says and he walks over to the gunner console. "What are you doing?!" Agolian says, but he's stopped as Aaron attacks him again and the two engage in close combat.

John looks over the controles, making adjustments with buttons. "This should do it!" he says. "Do what?!" Agolian says. Aaron takes advantage of the distraction as he slashes Agolian with his Bio Axe. "You really need to pay more attention when you fight!" he says.

The _Great Chimaera_ deploys all its cannons and turrets as John takes control of the ship. John pushes forward on the control stick and pulls the trigger. "Fire!" he says.

The _Great Chimaera_ starts spewing laser fire all around, shooting down all of the Syndicate's fleet around it. The ships all vanish as they take hits.

Darkarus fires another energy blast at the five Rangers, who are knocked off their feet. Darkarus laughs, but then looks up as he sees the ships getting destroyed. He gasps in shock. "What the?!" he says. "No! Our fleet!" He looks around in shock.

Riley is the first to get to his feet. "Now!" he says. Taking advantage of the opening, Riley, Jordan and Shelby fire at Darkarus, hitting him in the back. The three, along with Tosha, go Bio Fighter Mode as they challenge Darkarus. Darkarus groans as he takes the hits, then turns around. "Let's finish this!" Riley says and the four Rangers charge forward. Darkarus growls as he does the same.

As the last of the ships are shot down, John gets up from the console as he looks toward Agolian. "So much for your great fleet!" he says. Agolian slashes Aaron back and growls as he points his sword at John. "You bastard!" he says. John takes out his weapons and he and Aaron engage Agolian again, attacking him from both sides. Agolian slashes John back, then grabs Aaron and pushes him next to John. "I'll destroy you for this!" Agolian says and he fires an energy blast at the two Rangers with his left hand. The two Rangers groan as they take the hit and are knocked back by the force of the blast.

On the ground, Riley and Tosha come up on Darkarus' sides and grab him. "Guys!" Riley says. Shelby and Jordan both come up and open fire at Darkarus. Riley and Tosha release Darkarus as the two's blaster fire hits him. Riley then runs forward and holds his arms out, and Tosha launches herself forward, jumping off of Riley's shoulders and bringing her Bio Lance down in a slash attack. Darkarus takes the hit and retreats back a few feet. He groans in pain, but finally recovers, growling furiously.

"I won't be defeated here!" he says and he fires another energy blast at the four Rangers. The four are knocked off their feet and drop out of Morph before they hit the ground. Darkarus laughs as he moves toward them. "You're finished now!" he says.

But before he can attack the Rangers, Colt comes in and stops him as he locks his Bio Blade with Darkarus' hammer. "Not yet!" Colt says. He pushes against Darkarus and forces the mutant back.

Colt charges at Darkarus. "Battlizer Final Mode!" he says and in a flash of light, Colt transforms to his Battlizer in Final Mode. He and Darkarus lock weapons and exchange blows. As they continue in close combat, Darkarus fires another energy blast at Colt at point-blank, forcing him to retreat back. Colt returns fire as he fires a few blaster bolts at Darkarus with the cannons on his forearms. Darkarus blocks the bolts and sends an energy slash at Colt with his hammer. The slash hits Colt's hand and knocks his Battlizer Sword away. Colt groans as he clutches his hand.

Darkarus laughs and fires another energy blast at Colt, who flips out of the way. He launches himself at Darkarus and scores a punch in his chest, causing the mutant to retreat. With Darkarus stunned, Colt fires more blaster bolts at the mutant. This time, Darkarus takes the hits and groans in pain. Colt then flips to the side and retrieves his Battlizer Sword. "Battlizer Sword!" he calls out. "Bio Battle Strike! Full Power!" His Battlizer Sword glows with energy as he charges it.

Darkarus growls. "That's not going to work on me!" he says and he holds his arms out, firing another energy blast at Colt. Thinking fast, Colt hits the Shield Mode switch on his Battlizer Morpher, a blue shield projecting around him as his Battlizer Sword continues to charge. The shield holds, but soon starts cracking, Colt groaning in distress.

As the Battlizer Sword finally finishes charging, the shield breaks and as Colt throws the slash attack at Darkarus, he de-morphs from the force. Darkarus holds up his hammer in defensive position, but the attack quickly breaks right through his weapon and pierces through his body. Darkarus drops the broken fragments of his weapon as he clutches his stomach in pain, sparks flying from his body. "This is impossible!" he says in pain. "I can't die like this!" He screams in agony as he falls backwards and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Colt drops his Battlizer Sword and falls on his back, breathing heavily. Riley, Jordan, Tosha and Shelby run over to his side and help him up. "You okay Colt?" Tosha asks. Colt nods in between breathing. "Yeah." he says. Then he looks up at the _Great Chimaera_. "All that's left is the Emperor now." he says, and the other Rangers look up at the ship as well.

John and Aaron are thrown against the main control console as Agolian slashes at them. Agolian growls as he throws an energy slash at the two Rangers again. This time, they are both blown against the back wall, and Aaron's Bio Fighter Mode powers down as he hits the ground. Agolian laughs. "You two have put up a good fight." he says. "But this is where it ends!"

John and Aaron groan as they get to their feet, drawing their blasters. They insert their Bio Tags into their blasters as they charge to full power, energy appearing at the front of the barrels. Agolian laughs as he readies his sword. "Hit me with whatever you want!" he says. "I'll just throw it back at you!" "Good thing we're not aiming at you then!" John says. "Huh?!" Agolian says, and John and Aaron aim their blasters at the main control console at the front. "Fire!" John says and the two shoot at the console. Sparks fly as the console explodes, and soon sparks start blasting from all over the ship. "What?!" Agolian says. "No! My ship!"

The _Great Chimaera_ starts losing altitude as it starts plunging down.

John and Aaron charge at Agolian and they both slash at him. Aaron kicks Agolian in the chest and knocks him against one of the consoles. "You can't be serious!" Agolian says. "If this ship goes down, you'll be destroyed too!" "Well," Aaron says, "at least we can take you down with us then!" "Yeah." John says. Aaron readies his Bio Axe and John his Sky Sword. "It's the end of the line for you!" John says. "Yeah Mr. Worst Emperor Ever!" Aaron says. The blades of their weapons glow with energy as they charge up, and the two throw slash attacks at Agolian, who groans in pain as he takes the hits. Then, suddenly, the bridge starts exploding, John and Aaron shield themselves from the flames.

The _Great Chimaera_ starts flying down toward the city.

The other five Rangers race into the city plaza as they see the _Great Chimaera_ plunge outside of the city and disappears as it crashes into the side of a mountain, the ship vanishing in a fiery explosion.

"Aaron!" Tosha says. "John!" Shelby says. The five Rangers look on in sadness, Shelby falling to her knees. Then they hear John's voice. "Someone call our names?" he says, and the Rangers turn around to see John and Aaron hovering down to Earth with John's Winger Mode. As the two land, they de-morph. "Sup guys?" Aaron says.

The others run up to greet their friends. "Don't scare us like that ever again!" Tosha says. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" The two laugh. "So did you get him?" Colt asks. "Is the Emperor dead?" Aaron smiles as he nods. "Yup!" he says. However, John frowns as he peers behind him. "Actually," he says, "no. Not quite yet!" The others look at him in confusion and the Rangers turn around to see Agolian land on the ground right in front of them.

Agolian growls in fury. "I won't be beaten that easily!" he says. The Rangers all strike fighting poses. "All you've done is make me angry!" Agolian says. "So what if you destroyed my forces?! I'll build up a new army and be back to conquer this planet! But you won't be here to protect it!"

Agolian growls in fury as he fires two energy blasts at the Rangers. The Rangers take the hit and they are all blown off their feet from the force of the blast. Agolian laughs maniacally. "I have waited a long time for this!" Agolian says. "The day I execute the infamous Power Rangers personally!" He draws his sword. "In the end," Agolian says, "you could only delay humanity's inevitable destruction!"

John holds his Morpher up. "You still don't get it do you?" he asks. "Huh?" Agolian asks. "You can't defeat us!" Jordan says as she holds up her own Morpher. "What?" Agolian says. "We are friends united under one cause to fight!" Colt says as he holds up his Morpher. "We're soldiers for Bio Force!" Riley says, holding his up. "And we have a mission to finish!" Shelby says, holding hers up. "And as long as humans have something worth fighting for. . ." Aaron says, holding his up, ". . .they will always prevail!" Tosha finishes, holding hers up.

The seven Rangers get to their feet, crying out. The seven insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. "Bio Force! Override!" As the Rangers Morph, only their gloves and boots appear. The Rangers then go into roll call, their suits appearing on them as they call out their names.

"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

All seven Rangers hold out their hands. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . ." As the Rangers strike the final pose, their helmets appear, completing their Morphing Sequence. "BIO FORCE!" A huge explosion erupts behind them.

Agolian growls as he grips his sword with both hands. The Rangers all take out their weapons. "Okay guys." Colt says. "One last time! Attack!" The Rangers all cry out as they charge forward at Agolian.

Agolian slowly walks forward toward the Rangers, and raises his left hand, firing an energy blast at the Rangers. As the Rangers flip out of the way, Tosha and Aaron jump forward and launch themselves at Agolian at close combat. Tosha jabs her Bio Lance at Agolian, but he blocks the attack. Both Tosha and Aaron throw a series of attacks at Agolian with their weapons, Agolian only barely able to parry the attacks. John comes in from behind and tries slashing at him. Agolian fights off all three Rangers as he moves too fast for them to land a blow on.

Jordan fires her Jet Blasters at Agolian rapidly from his left. Agolian throws John to the side and blocks the bolts, Aaron and Tosha flipping away. Riley and Shelby charge at Agolian from his right, both holding up their Electro Swords. The two engage Agolian in close combat on his left and right, but Agolian blocks their attacks and slashes both of them down. Colt launches himself forward and brings his Bio Blade down to attack, but Agolian grabs his blade and flips him over his head, slashing him across the chest.

Agolian laughs, but he's soon caught off guard as John and Jordan both charge at him with their Sky Swords. "Winger Mode!" the two say, and taking flight, the two Rangers sweep past Agolian back and forth several times, slashing him as they pass him. Agolian groans in pain. As John and Jordan have him distracted, Aaron and Tosha run up to him and throw punches at Agolian, hitting him in the face with their bare hands. The force of the punches throw Agolian back several feet.

"Fire!" Riley says, and he, Shelby and Jordan open fire at Agolian with their weapons. Unable to respond in time, Agolian is overwhelmed by the blaster fire and he's knocked back several more feet. Then John charges at him from his left and Colt from his right. Colt runs past Agolian and slashes him with his Bio Blade, as does John. Then John turns around and slashes at Agolian twice in Captain Leo's style, the slash knocking Agolian off his feet. The seven Rangers regroup as they stand against the Emperor.

Agolian gets to his feet and his sword glows as he sends an energy slash at the Rangers. "Damn you!" he says, and the Rangers vanish behind an explosion as the slash hits them. "Bio Fighter Mode!" the Rangers call out, and as the smoke vanishes, the Rangers emerge in Bio Fighter Mode. "Time for the final blow guys!" Colt says. "Aattack!"

Riley, Jordan and Shelby charge forward and open fire at Agolian with their blasters. Agolian is disoriented as he's forced to shield himself from the excessive fire power. Aaron and Tosha charge forward at him, their weapons glowing with energy as they charge up. Aaron and Tosha both run past Agolian, hitting him with powerful slash attacks with their weapons. Agolian groans in pain as he takes the hit, but he soon takes another energy slash attack from behind. He turns around to see Colt, who then turns around. "John!" he says and as John charges forward, he jumps up and Colt uses his hands to push John higher into the air. John's Sky Swords glow blue with energy as he comes down at Agolian. He slashes down at Agolian with both swords, hitting him hard and forcing him backwards.

Agolian groans in pain as electricity starts crackling from his body. The Rangers all come together again as Colt readies the Bio Force Bazooka. "Bio Force Bazooka!" he calls out, and the other Rangers take his back. With the other Rangers' Bio Tags already inserted, Colt inserts his own Bio Tag into the back slot. " _BIO FORCE!_ " the computerized voice announces, " _RED CHARGE ACTIVATED!_ " Colt immediately pulls the trigger and fires an energy blast at Agolian, who groans as he drops his sword and is blown against the side of a building pillar.

Colt lowers the Bio Force Bazooka as he and the other Rangers look on. Agolian groans in pain as he gets back to his feet, reaching out to the Rangers. "I won't be defeated here!" Agolian says. "I won't! I WON'T!" He growls in fury as he holds his arms out. "What's going on?!" Riley says.

As Agolian continues to growl in fury, his body suddenly grows to giant size, towering over the Rangers. The Rangers all gasp as they look up. Agolian laughs. "Now I'll crush you like this!" Agolian says. "And rule over this Earth like the God I am!" He fires energy blasts at the Rangers, who all groan in pain as they take the hit and are blown off their feet. As they hit the ground, their Bio Fighter Modes power down. "How do we fight him now?!" Aaron asks. Agolian laughs. "Its over Rangers!" he says. "Now die!" The Rangers get to their feet, looking on hopelessly as they prepare to die. Agolian laughs as he fires another energy blast at the Rangers.

The Rangers shield themselves from the blast, but then they hear the sound of the blast bouncing against something. "Huh?" Colt says as he moves his hand away. The Bio Voyager has appeared in front of the Rangers, shielding them from Agolian's attack. The Rangers gasp. "Bio Voyager?!" Colt says. John looks to his right. "Not just that!" he says. "Look!" "Huh?" the Rangers say, and they all look over.

The Rangers' other Zords are all lined up, all of them perfectly intact and ready for battle.

The Rangers gasp in shock. "Our Zords!" Tosha says. "But how?!" "Rangers!" a voice calls out. "Huh?" the Rangers say, and they turn to their left where two figures are shown walking toward them behind the smoke. As the smoke clears, Dawson and Maddox are shown.

The Rangers all gasp. "Colonels!" Colt says and the seven Rangers all run toward their mentors, all of them embracing in a group hug. "We thought you were dead!" Colt says. "How did you survive?" "Well it was difficult." Dawson says.

In a flashback, Dawson and Maddox are shown getting thrown against the wall of the crumbling Bio Base, Dawson's hat getting knocked away. As more Reptilitrons come at them, the two turn to each other and nod. Maddox turns behind her and opens a door behind them, taunting the Reptilitrons to chase them into the garage. As the Reptilitrons arrive in, they turn to their left, where Dawson and Maddox are shown decked out in Bio Force gear, wielding massive blasters, and carrying their cases on their backs. The two aim their blasters forward and start shooting at the Reptilitrons.

Dawson and Maddox snap back. "We may be old," Dawson says, "but we still got some of it left in us!" Everyone laughs. "Anyway," Maddox says, "I got your Zords all fixed. I had to use all the power my systems had left for the Emergency Repair System to fix them in time, which is why we couldn't contact you, but they're ready!" "Great!" Colt says. "Now we can still fight!" The Rangers nod. "Well what are you standing around for?" Dawson says. "You got a battle to win!" The Rangers nod and race off, leaving Dawson and Maddox to watch after them.

The Rangers all jump into their Zords and take control. "Alright guys!" Colt says. "This is it!" He engages his Morpher to his control panel and hits the combination button.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Rangers form the Bio Ultrazord. "Bio Ultrazord!" the Rangers call out as they arrive in the cockpit.

The Bio Ultrazord stands against Agolian, its sword ready. Agolian growls. "So what if you still have your toys?!" Agolian says. "They won't help you against me!"

"Lasers!" John says as he pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Bio Ultrazord fires lasers at Agolian rapidly, but he just walks right through the line of fire, unaffected. "That tickles!" Agolian says mockingly, and he slashes at the Bio Ultrazord, which shakes as it takes the hit. The Rangers all groan as their cockpit shutters violently. "Not through yet!" Colt says. "Saber slash!" The Bio Force Megazord Saber glows blue with energy as the Bio Ultrazord slashes at Agolian, who just keeps walking forward, unaffected by the attack. The Rangers gasp as Agolian keeps coming. "We're not even denting him!" Aaron says. Agolian laughs as he stops. "None of your weapons can do anything against me!" Agolian says. "I'm invincible! But you're not!" He holds his hands together as his body starts glowing gold, then he points his left hand forward and fires a powerful energy blast at the Bio Ultrazord, which is blown off its feet and falls on its back. Sparks blast from the Rangers' consoles as the cockpit shutters violently. The Rangers groan in pain.

Agolian laughs as he walks up to the defeated Bio Ultrazord, his sword pointed right at it. "This is where your futile resistance ends Rangers!" he says. He raises his sword, ready to finish it. But before he can, sounds of cheering and chanting are heard. Agolian lowers his sword. "Huh?" he says. "What's that?"

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers look around. "What's that sound?" Aaron says. Shelby looks down to her left, then gasps, point forward. "Guys look!" she says. "Huh?" everyone says as they look down.

Just below the Rangers' battle, a large crowd of civilians has gathered. The crowd is so huge it looks as if the entire city of Avery Park has come to cheer the Rangers on. In front of the crowd stands Mr. Daley, Sierra, the teen John saved from Reptilitrons Kenneth, and Erin, the little girl who Tosha and Jordan saved, along with her family. "POWER RANGER!" the crowd chants. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

"It's the city of Avery Park!" Riley says. "They've come to show us their support!"

As the civilians keep chanting, several are heard saying their own thing. "Do your best Rangers!" "Come on Rangers!" "You can do it!" "We got your back Rangers!" As the cheering stops, Sierra starts shooting her arms up. "Come on guys!" she says. "Cheer louder!" "We want the Rangers to hear us right?!" Mr. Daley says. The civilians all nod and keep on chanting. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

As the civilians keep chanting, Dawson and Maddox are shown watching from a distance as well, joining in the chant. "POWER RANGERS!" they call out. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

Shelby sees Mr. Daley among the crowd. "Daddy." she says. Aaron sees Sierra leading the chorus. "Sierra!" Aaron says. John sees Kenneth cheering. "Kenneth." he says. And Tosha and Jordan see Erin and her family chanting. "Erin!" they say together.

The crowd continues to cheer loudly, the sound only getting louder with every chant. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

"They really do believe in us." Colt says. "Now we can't lose!" "Right!" the others respond. "Let's go!" Colt says and he pushes forward on the controls.

The Bio Ultrazord struggles to get to its feet. Agolian laughs. "Still going huh?" he says. "You're pathetic! What good can a little sound do?! Don't you know that no matter what you do, humanity is doomed to be destroyed! Everything must come to an end!"

"Maybe." Colt says. "Huh?" Agolian says. "But despite that," Colt says, "we believe that the heart of humanity still contains more good than evil! As long as humans work together and stand alongside each other, they will always prevail no matter what the obstacle! Evil will never flourish!" The other Rangers nod. "Let's go guys!" Colt says. "Let's show this guy the power of humanity's persistence!" The Bio Ultrazord starts walking forward.

"Such impudence!" Agolian says. "Take this!" He slashes at the Bio Ultrazord. "Disengage!" Colt says and the Bio Ultrazord splits into its 14 individual Zords before the slash can hit it. Now in their individual Zords, the Rangers all surround Agolian. "Keep tearing at him guys!" Colt says. "Don't let up for a second!" "Right!" the others say.

The 14 Zords start charging at Agolian, who gasps. "Lasers!" Colt says, and all 14 Zords start spewing laser fire at Agolian, who deflects all the bolts.

The civilians continue to chant as loud as they can, watching the Rangers fight. Dawson and Maddox continue to chant as well. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces as the Rangers form the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord.

" _BOMBER! DRILL! LINK UP!_ " the voice calls out, as the Battle Bomber attaches to the Bio Force Megazord's back and the Battle Drill links up as its arm. " _CANNON! LINK UP!_ " the voice announces as the Bio Flyer Megazord combines with the Battle Cannon. " _TANK! SAW! LINK UP!_ " the voice announces as the Bio Voyager Megazord takes the Battle Tank and Battle Saw on as its arms.

Colt pushes forward on his controls and the Bio Force Megazord takes flight. "Saber full power!" he says and the Bio Force Megazord slashes its Saber at Agolian, along with its drill arm.

"Fire!" John and Jordan call out and the Bio Flyer Megazord open fires at Agolian with its Cannon Arm.

"Fire!" Riley says, and the Bio Voyager Megazord slashes at Agolian with its Saw Arm and fires with its Tank Arm.

Agolian tries to block the attacks, but he's overwhelmed and forced back a few feet. He growls in fury. "I won't be beaten!" he says and he slashes at the three Megazords.

As his slash hits them, the three Megazords vanish behind smoke. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and as the smoke clears, Agolian sees the Mega Biozord charging at him as it rides on the back of the Bio Voyager. He gasps in shock.

Dawson and Maddox have joined the civilians now as they all continue to chant together. "POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!"

"Double Strike!" Colt says, and the Mega Biozord slashes its swords at Agolian, who groans as he takes the attack. "Now go for the Ultrazord!" Colt says. "But don't waste time transferring to the shared cockpit! Just go straight for the finisher!" "Right!" the others respond.

" _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces again and the Rangers form the Bio Ultrazord. "Full Power!" the Rangers call out.

The Bio Ultrazord starts glowing with energy as it charges up. It holds out its arms as the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord all appear, the four slashing at Agolian. Agolian groans as he takes the hits. Then the Bio Ultrazord holds out its arms and releases a powerful energy blast, which pierces right through Agolian's body.

"Disengage your Zords!" Colt says.

The Bio Ultrazord vanishes in a flash of light as all 14 of the Rangers' Zords appear. "Let's go guys!" Colt says. "One last time!"

The Zords all charge at Agolian, the Rangers crying out as their Zords pick up speed. Before Agolian can do anything, the 14 Zords all ram at him rapidly nonstop, until he's finally unable to go on.

The Rangers Zords all stop as they stand in line against Agolian.

Agolian drops his sword, his body crackling with electricity. He reaches out toward the Rangers, growling weakly. "D-D-D-DAMN YOU RANGERS!" he says. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He screams in agony as he finally falls forward and vanishes in a massive explosion that covers the Rangers' Zords.

Right below, Dawson, Maddox and the civilians all cheer, everyone jumping up and down, getting into group hugs and celebrating in other ways. "THEY DID IT!" Maddox says. "They really did it!" "I knew they always would!" Dawson says, and he and Maddox embrace in a hug.

Everyone looks on, looking for the Rangers. "But," Maddox says, "where are they?" Everyone looks on, the cheering suddenly silent as they all assume the worst. Everyone starts to look sad until someone speaks up. "Look!" a voice says.

The smoke clears to reveal the Rangers' Zords perfectly intact and still standing in line. Walking toward the civilians are the seven Rangers, who are still Morphed but helmetless as they walk toward the crowd, everyone watching in awe.

Erin and Kenneth gasp as they recognize John, Tosha and Jordan from before.

"Rangers!" the crowd calls out, and everyone runs toward them. Sierra tackle-hugs Aaron, Mr. Daley and Shelby embrace, and Dawson and Maddox hug the others. As the crowd gathers around the Rangers, Dawson smiles at the Rangers. "Rangers." Dawson says. "You have done well. The seven of you have saved the entire universe from its greatest threat." Colt smiles. "It wasn't just us!" he says. "You Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, and everyone here! We all made this victory possible!" The Rangers all nod, Dawson smiling. Maddox walks up. "Hey Tom." she says. "You were right! These kids really are the greatest team Bio Force has ever known." Dawson nods. "Yes." he says. "I. . .no. . .we are all very proud of you all!" Maddox nods. Dawson and Maddox take turns hugging each of the Rangers, and all of the crowd hugs the Rangers as well.

"And with this," Colt says excitedly, "our mission is complete!" "YEAH!" everyone else responds as they all throw their hands up in the air.

The Rangers then all walk away with the crowd of civilians following them.

 _4 Days Later_

A large crowd of civilians cheer as the Rangers have stepped onto a large stage, all of them in their officer's uniforms. The Rangers all wave. Among the people in the crowd are Sierra, Mr. Daley, Erin, and Kenneth. Maddox stands on the side of the stage as Dawson walks toward the Rangers, who stand at attention in front of him. Other Bio Force officers are also on the stage. "You have defeated the Syndicate Space Empire," Dawson says, "and saved not only the Earth but the whole universe. As the new head of Bio Force, I, General Thomas Dawson, am proud to award each of you with the Medal of Glory, the highest honor Bio Force has to bestow!" As he says this, Maddox and the other officers each pin a Medal of Glory ribbon to the Rangers' uniforms. As they finish, the civilians cheer louder.

"Wherever you go now," Dawson says, "you seven will be known as the Bio Force Rangers, defenders of the entire universe and the greatest team in the history of the universe!" The Rangers all smile as they all look up. "But you must always remain on your toes," Dawson says, "for there may come a time when the universe will be in need of your services yet again!" The Rangers all nod. Dawson turns around. "The Bio Force Rangers ladies and gentlemen!" he says. "The greatest team in the universe!" Everyone cheers and the Rangers all look over, all of them looking like they are about to cry. The camera pans to the sky as fireworks take off.

As the end credits roll and the ending song plays, each of the seven Rangers are shown highlights from the series, showing memorable moments and each of their solo Morphs.

As we finish, the seven Rangers all come together, standing in a field as they all smile at us, waving goodbye.

 **THE END**

(Thanks for reading!)


End file.
